


Dead in the Scene

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Series: Dead in the Scene [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Ginger Snaps (Movies), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, F/M, Female Mikey Way, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Self-Harm, Virgin Gerard Way, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 238,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: (Inspired by the movie Ginger Snaps)"Out by sixteen or dead in the scene, but together forever."It's hard enough being a teenager; add to that a boy who can only get it up for other boys, an unhealthy obsession with death, a raging case of social anxiety and not to mention slight suicidal tendencies- Oh! of course, not forgetting a sister that has possibly recently been turned into a werewolf... Well, you've got yourselves a sure fire, shit-storm of a time.Gerard and Mikey are outcasts who have been infatuated with the idea of death since they were children, when they'd also vowed to end their lives together. Little did they know that their plans would be hindered when Mikey is attacked by an unknown creature. Gerard takes it upon himself to find a cure for his sister's sudden newfound blood-lust, which seems to increase day by day. With the unlikely aid of the school's local dope dealer, Gerard must find a way to save his sister before the next full moon arrives and his suspicions are confirmed, or the small town of Bailey Downs is in for one hell of a bloody party...[Frerard][Petekey][Ryden]High school AU where Mikey is a femme.





	1. There's a Blue Moon on the Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my WattPad and can also be found there (link is in my bio)
> 
> I haven't yet looked back through and edited this, as I probably should sigh, so if anyone is willing to help then let me know. Just a fair warning; this was my first ever fanfic so it's probably shit lol. I'd love some valid feedback, though. Or some kind suggestions for improvements or whatever. Anything, really. I'm planning on starting a sequel very soon.
> 
> Other than that, proceed with caution because this fic touches on some sensitive subjects. And i'm still unsure how i feel about it. Okay, that's all. :)) XX

"No, no you need to look more... I don't know, Dead!" Gerard exhaled, frustrated as he leaned over his sister's bloodied body splayed out on the bathroom floor.

The Way siblings had been working on their art project for months now, trying to get every detail right before they had to present in front of the class. Mikey's torso was bent over, headfirst into the bathtub with her legs bent out at awkward angles and stretched out behind her on the floor. One arm was leaning against the side of the tub while the other hung loosely at her side, fake cuts were painted along her arms and lathered in fake blood that dripped down the side of the tub, pooling onto the floor. Her body was clad in a mini skirt that bunched up above mid thigh and she had torn holes in her discoloured, white shirt.

The Way siblings had, what could only be described as, a curious hobby. They enjoyed photographing themselves in different death-related situation. Well, Gerard did; Mikey simply liked to help out whenever she could, or be her brother's muse. Sometimes she'd take reign behind the camera to photograph Gerard.

"What the fuck does that mean; i'm lying still aren't I? That's basically all dead people do." Mikey huffed, annoyed. Her limbs had been contorted into foreign positions for longer than she could handle. Her back and side had already been in a weird cramping pain for a few days now and being in this position only made it worse. With teeth clenched, she mumbled, "Just take the damned shot, Gee."

"I'm not convinced." Gerard frowned as he inspected his sister's still form.

"Didn't I tell you not to douse me in the entire bottle- there's like, way too much blood."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Mikey, there can never be _too_ much blood." He sighed as he shuffled backward slightly and lifted the camera, positioning it to get the angle just right.

"Hurry up, or I'll actually be dead by the time we're done here." Mikey grumbled.

He pressed down on the button and snapped a shot. He examined the image in the digital camera and pulled a crooked smirk, admiring their handiwork with an outcry of, "Perfecto!" paired with the hand gesture wherein his thumb and index finger connected to create a circle.

Mikey sighed in relief as she finally relaxed her limbs and stood up. She rolled her eyes as she shook out her aching limbs, muttering, "You're such a dork." but cracked an excited grin as she made her way to the camera trying to grasp it out of her brother's hand. "Lemme see it then."

Gerard smiled mischievously and held it out of her reach, swinging it in the air above his head. Mikey easily jumped and grabbed the camera; she was abnormally taller than Gerard, though she _was_ older than him by an entire year.

"You little dweeb, as if you even had a chance." She smirked as she flicked through the image roll.

Gerard stuck his tongue out at her and mock frowned before Mikey flipped him the bird.

"This is so sick." She grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to see the look on Mr Parker's face. He's gonna shit bricks."

"And his eyes will do that bulging thing where he looks like a strangled dog." Gerard attempted to imitate him with his hands clasped around his neck and his eyes opened as wide as they could. They both burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Brilliant." Gerard smirked once more just as their mother called from the stairwell.

"Gerard, come and help me clean out the Garage, you promised you'd help young man! You'd better not be ignoring me."

Gerard rolled his eyes as Mikey pushed him out the door. "Go, mum needs a strong masculine male to help her." She mocked Gerard, knowing full well he was the complete and total opposite of masculine. Ever since he was a child, Gerard knew he wasn't exactly 'normal' to say the least. Yes, he was obsessed with death and gore but add to that flamboyant tendencies and only being able to get raging hard ons for the male species and you have a winner. Mikey had known this fact since they were children as she was the only person Gerard had ever trusted enough to tell.

"I mean, i'd be that guy, but I need to get this blood out of my hair, pronto. So you're the next best thing." Mikey giggled when Gerard sent her a playful glare before she slammed the bathroom door closed in front of his face.

"Gerard! Don't make me ask you again!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he trudged his way toward the garage. "Coming mother!" He sang out in a mock tone.

*********

Gerard tumbled into Mikey's bedroom, ready to complain about what he had just experienced. Their mother's dog, Norman, had decided to expel and later tread in his excrement near the driveway, running around the garage, thus spreading it over the entire floor. Gerard had to clean it while his mother had to "suddenly" run to the kitchen because " _Oh, what's that I smell? the casserole must be done darling. I'll be right back just clean this mess up for me would you? That's my boy._ " Mrs Morden from across the street had made Gerard's entire situation worse by running around the street, her hands smeared with red, screeching about how her dog had been attacked. " _He killed my dog!"_ She had cried, tears streaming down her face. Gerard was struck with a familiar feeling of slight nausea because he knew exactly what she had meant, though he ultimately felt annoyed because her incessant screaming had caused him to jump out of his skin, and his anxiety levels to spike. He'd felt the sudden urge to run into his room and wrap himself under his bed covers until he couldn't hear a single sound anymore.

"The Hound of Bailey Downs strikes again." He muttered as he watched Mikey from the corner of his eye. She was holding a knife against her arm and he didn't even question it at this point because weirdly, it was not the strangest thing he had caught her doing by barging in on her.

"Hm, what?" Mikey mumbled out as she concentrated on positioning the knife against her arm at different angles.

Gerard carried on anyway, knowing full well she wasn't even paying attention to him. "It got Baxter- that Morden lady's dog. And everyone was just... _stood_ there, staring at her like she was completely bonkers- off her rocker or something." He shook his head in slight dismay. "Honestly, I don't understand how its so hard to catch that _thing_ ; it's not like there's that many places for it to hide in this tiny ass town."

"Ugh! Slitting wrists is such a _girl_ thing." She sighed, exasperated, as she fell back onto her bed, her head hitting the pillow.

"Urm, Mikey, you _are_ a girl? What does that even mean?" Gerard cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his legs in the middle of his bed, situated across from Mikey's.

She ignored his comment. "When I do it, i'm gonna slit my throat- or maybe i'll hang myself." She carefully trailed a finger down the blade of the knife so as not to cut herself, admiring her reflection in the silver metal. "We should totally hang together, dude! It'd be awesome, everyone would _so_ totally be in awe."

Gerard deeply frowned, gnawing at his lower lip. "I don't like that you're turning the idea of our death into some form of cheap entertainment or something. I mean, our lives- and deaths for that matter- should mean more to you than that."

"Hey, you _swore_ to me that when we go, we'd go together. We made a _Pact_ , Gee. You can't just-"

"We were _eight_ years old Mikey, I can't believe you're still hung up on that shit." Gerard rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Besides," He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes drawn to the ground, "I- I can't comprehend the though of people, like, staring at my lifeless body, you know? It's one thing to photograph yourself as though you're dead; it's another to actually _be_ dead and have people... Just stare. It's... _weird_." He scrunched his nose, his body shuddering in repulsion. "What if they laughed at me, Mikey?"

"Gee, what the fuck? If anything they'd be in awe. Think of it as like taking control of our lives- our bodies- or some shit, you know? Like, suicide is totally the biggest "fuck you" to the world."

"Urh, don't you mean taking control of our _death_ , Mikey? And you," Gerard groaned, tugging at his hair, "It's easy for you 'cause you don't give a shit about anything; you don't care."

Mikey ignored him and held out her hand toward Gerard, palm facing outward. "Out by sixteen or dead in the scene, but together forever. Remember?" She raised her brow, waiting for her brother to take her hand in his. "Come on, Gee!" She wiggled her fingers in front of his face.

Gerard knew, in the back of his mind, that he shouldn't be encouraging this. But he also knew he couldn't say no to his sister, besides he _had_ promised her that they would never be alone in this world, without the other, which was what the pact was all about.

It was never about being so severely depressed with their lives that they wanted out of the world; it was that the world was a fucked up place and they'd decided from the start that they would always have each other's backs through thick and thin. They'd vowed to leave before they had the unfortunate chance of getting out of high school with average grades and being stuck in a white collar job for the rest of their adult lives. Both of them believed they'd never amount to much in life, anyway. It was merely a means to an end for them. Literally.

 _And besides_ , Gerard thought, _it's not like I have that much to live for anyway. Nobody, besides my parents, if that, would even give a shit and it's not like i'll amount to much in my entire academic career because I couldn't give less of a fuck._

At least that's what Gerard had convinced himself to believe.

He sighed in exasperation and reluctantly took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Together forever." He repeated.

Mikey smiled then, like the Cheshire cat, a full grin that reached her eyes. "Don't you worry, Gee. Us dead is gonna be the shit."

Gerard wasn't too sure about that as he took his lower, chapped lip into his mouth.

"By the way, can I borrow your chapstick Mikes? My lips are dryer than a motherfucker." Gerard grumbled.

*********

They were totally right. Mr Parker looked like a bulging eyed pug after the presentation had finished and the once dimmed room was flooded with light. The classroom had an awkward atmosphere where half the class hesitantly clapped, while the other half didn't know what to do with themselves.

Mr Parker had broken out into a nervous sweat as he rambled on. "I-I... I am appalled. I am disgusted, what- what _is_ this? I don't, I mean what do I say about this?"

Gerard and Mikey glanced at one another from across the classroom. Mikey was trying hard to hold in her laughter, while Gerard shrunk into himself in his seat, his face slowly turning crimson as he held on to a pencil so tight, it was about to break in half in his hands. He didn't like that the attention had been placed on him.

Although Mikey was older than Gerard by a year, some classes at their High School were mixed because the school was too small to have enough classrooms for separate lessons to take place every time. So the more 'recreational' classes such as art and photography housed a small mix of year groups. But on top of that, Gerard skipped a year because apparently, he was 'academically talented' as his tutor had put it. Gerard didn't feel that way though. It was all just bullshit to him.

"You- you know what, see me in the guidance office after class. Separately." He pulled at his tie, loosening it slightly.

At the front of the class, Pete Wentz held up his hand as he asked, "I wanna see the ones of Mikey again- for science reasons, of course." He smirked as the class erupted in laughter and jeers. He high fived Brendon Urie who was sat in the seat next to him and sent Mikey a devilish look.

From her seat, Mikey blushed crimson. Pete was one of those good-for-nothing class clowns that enjoyed tormenting people for the hell of it. He was a total jerk, according to Mikey, and he held no regard for respecting women, let alone himself for that matter. When the girls were out on the field for P.E, he and his gang would hang by the bleachers and heckle them.

When class was over, Ray Toro caught up to Mikey and Gerard as they left the classroom together. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say that, erh, that presentation was totally cool." He smiled at them but it came across a little forced. He would find ways to try to talk to them but the Ways would brush him off with polite rebuttal or small sentence answers to show that they were not interested. At least, Mikey would; Gerard found the boy intriguing to say the least. He knew that Ray was in a band and he played a mean guitar. Gerard had always fantasised about playing the guitar, but from the past experiences with that, he'd decided against it. He couldn't play guitar well enough to save a life. And he also thought Ray's hair was awesome. It was weird, but when he came across Ray, he always felt the urge to sink his hand into the large, curly mop of hair.

Ray was one of those social butterflies. He wanted to please everyone and he wanted to be liked. He saw Gerard and Mikey as sad and alone because they were always seen together, never apart and never without the other. He assumed they were sad about being shunned to the sidelines by other students or that they were constantly dying over the fact that they didn't belong to a 'clique' or a circle of friends or something like that. But what he didn't understand was that they weren't alone. Gerard and Mikey didn't need friends because they had each other and that was all they needed.

"Erm, thanks Ray. We totally appreciate that." Gerard smiled at him.

"You're welcome Gerard. It's a shame Mr Parker didn't though, hah! Did you see his face. He totally-"

"That's nice." Mikey smiled sweetly, cutting Ray off as she hooked her arm around Gerard's and pulled him away from Ray, making their way towards the lockers so Mikey could get changed for P.E. Gerard had a free period now, which he was planning on wasting away while he sat and watched his sister play lacrosse from the bleachers.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be so rude. He was just being polite. Besides, I actually kinda like the guy. He seems... _cool_ , for lack of a better word."

"Gerard," Mikey sighed, rubbing a hand down her face in annoyance. "Why is it so hard for you to understand? This entire place is cancer!" She flung her hands out in the air to exaggerate her point. "The people here are nothing and when we leave this hellhole, they'll have as soon forgotten about us as we them. Nobody really wants to be your friend. Nobody gives a shit about you but me, and vice versa, okay? We don't need anyone else but each other. Fuck 'em."

Gerard pouted. Sometimes he wished his sister wasn't right, damn it. But maybe it was about time they let someone else in... Nobody had tried as hard to get through to them as Ray. Come to think of it, nobody had ever tried. He made a mental note to seek Ray out after school when he went to the music room to practice guitar. Gerard knew this because he walked past the room once and ended up watching Ray practice for an entire 10 minutes or so, through the door's glass screen. He was enraptured by his skills and the way in which he was able to move his hands at lightning speed across the guitar strings to emit crazy riffs. Since that day, for a few weeks now, he'd finish his lunch in record time and spend Thursdays admiring Ray's guitar skills from outside the room. His anxiety always got the best of him and he'd always be too shy to go inside and be the first to strike up conversation for fear of sounding like an idiot and causing Ray to think any less of him.

If Gerard was being honest, he liked it when Ray tried to strike conversations with him when he could, even if it was out of pity. The acknowledgement was a welcome change to his outcast life; it can get tiring being a nobody and sometimes you want an outsiders opinion on what colour to paint your nails, or if you suited that hair cut, or if your ass looked too big in those skinny jeans. Gerard decided he was going to suck up his crippling anxiety, and this time he was definitely going to make the first move, no matter what his sister said.

*********

"Hey girls, yeah! Keep running, baby. That's right, bounce for me!" Pete all but cackled, high fiving his friends on the bleachers as Nancy blew him a kiss, before she bent over in her tight leggings provocatively to touch her toes to stretch out her legs, totally giving Pete Wentz a show in the process.

"Oh ho ho, look who it is." Brendon Urie bumped Pete's shoulder as he gestured toward Mikey Way on the field, who seemed to have captured Pete's attention by the way she had her chest pushed out, her hand on the small of her back while the other held a cigarette between her fingers. She blew the smoke out in small rings.

"Yeah?" Pete smirked at Brendon.

"Tell me you wouldn't hook up with the Way girl, just to see what it's like. You know what they say about crazy girls- they're complete animals in-"

Pete cut him off. "Fuck off dude, you're kidding right?" But Pete had to admit that there was something about that lanky brunette that seemed to captivate him. Yeah, she came across as totally off her meds, but she was hot- he couldn't deny that much. Maybe he'd give it a go if the situation ever came about...

"Oh she's looking this way man, she's totally got the hots for you, Pete."

"You think so?" Pete smirked mischievously as he and Mikey shared a brief moment staring at one another. Or maybe that was more a glare on Mikey's part- she probably got sunlight in her eyes or something, Pete thought. Yeah, that was definitely it.

Across the yard, Mikey snickered at Gerard who was observing the boys playing lacrosse. He blushed profusely, his heart beating harder in his chest causing him to lose breath a little, when one of the boys jumped to tackle another and they fell to the ground in a heated wrestling match, grunting and rolling around as their shirts rode up their toned stomachs. One of the boys' shorts rode downward, giving Gerard a lovely view, but he pouted in disapproval when the coach trailed over to pull them apart.

"Ah, the pain is back, Gee. I need more fucking painkillers, _fuck_." Mikey groaned as she pushed her hand against the small of her back while attempting to straighten out her spine to ease the pain that was slowly making its way upward.

"Hey, get your dick out your eyes-" Mikey pulled her lip up in a mock sneer, snapping her fingers in Gerard's face, " Ew, you're drooling- and listen; I think Pete Wentz totally just fucking checked me out."

Gerard glared at her, sending her a small punch to the bicep. "I was... _not_ drooling." He pulled his hand up to notice that the corner of his lip was slightly slick with saliva and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his black hoodie. He looked at Mikey from the corner of his eye, sending her a sheepish grin.

"Please don't tell me you _liked_ it." Gerard grumbled, frowning. "He's a complete jerk." Although, if Gerard had to admit, despite his statement, he was hit by a slight tinge of jealousy. Not at the fact she was getting checked out by Pete Wentz- _God_ no; that she was getting checked out at all. He'd never had much room for action in the relationship department, considering he lived in an "idyllic" suburban town where being anything other than hetero was definitely not the norm.

The only gay experience he'd had was with his ex-neighbour back when he was 13. And even that couldn't really classify as much since the most they'd done was hold hands in secret; the boy was a germophobe that never let Gerard even peck him on the cheek without rubbing his face full of anti-bacterial gel afterwards. Gerard never really took offence to it since they had a shared, unspoken mutual understanding of his situation. And Gerard really didn't have much room to be picky, considering _his_ situation. He ended up leaving a few months after they'd started 'going together' and that was the end of that.

"You really think so little of me, Gee?" Mikey faked a swoon, sighed and pulled the cigarette back to her lips, taking in a rather large drag. "Come on, dude! Even _I_ have self respect enough not to touch that thing with a ten foot pole."

"I can't wait until we leave this hormonal breeding ground." Gerard pulled the cigarette off Mikey and took a small drag, blowing the smoke out through the corner of his mouth. "I'd rather just spend the rest of the school year under my bed covers, lounging in my own excrement and whatever other bodily expulsions."

"Nice. Real classy, gee." Mikey smirked. "Oh hey, search and destroy." Mikey gestured toward the girls who were making their way onto the field for next period. It was a game they'd made up to pass the time during recess hours when they'd come out and watch the guys play sports. Neither of them were much into sports really, Gerard would simply watch for the 'show' and Mikey would tag along to entertain him and bum a smoke. The game entailed the searching of a victim of your choosing and giving them an elaborate death story.

Gerard pulled a hand up to his chin, stroking it between his thumb and index fingers as though he was deep in thought. His eyes darted around the group before they landed on his target. "Melanie Martinez. That girl has some major daddy issues, i'm telling you. I have a radar for these things."

Mikey raised a brow. "Of course you do, Gee. Carry on."

"Crybaby wandered into a Toys R Us and remembered the tragic fact that she didn't have daddy's credit card-"

"-Proceeded to throw a tantrum, slipped and fell-" Mikey interrupted.

"-And perished at the hands of the pacifier that dropped out of her mouth." Gerard finished.

"Favourite homework excuse?" Mikey quizzed.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting again." Gerard mocked a feminine tone and rubbed at his eyes as though he'd been crying. They both burst into a fit of giggles before realising that Melanie was sending a death glare their way.

"What the heck are you two freaks laughing about?" She made her way to them, her glare seeming to pierce through their skulls. Melanie was a strange girl. She had a quick temper and she had sad eyes that made it look like she was constantly on the verge of leaking tears. She wasn't necessarily a mean girl, Gerard thought, though misunderstood and slightly misguided. She refrained from using cuss words because 'She was much too intelligent for that mindless drivel', though apparently not too intelligent for dope. She was extremely obsessed with her reputation. She was a total perfectionist and had this OCD way about her where everything in her life had to appear to be totally perfect- this was all to hide from the tragic fact of her not-so-idyllic home life; a father that slept with anything that moved, a klepto mother and a brother on his death bed as a result of his drug habits. Everyone knew about her fucked up life but pretended around her, either because they took pity on her or because her family was totally, filthy stinkin' rich. Gerard would be willing to bet the majority of her "friends" came about due to the latter.

Gerard found it amusing how, if someone had a little extra money in the bank, they somehow earned the right to command respect from those around them and were given it in complete submission. Gerard believed respect was earned, not commanded or deserved of for things that have nothing to do with one's character. "Society is a strange, strange thing."He quietly mumbled out without realising.

"Huh? What did you say, weirdo?" Melanie scrunched her nose up at Gerard and poked a finger into his chest.

"I, erh, said your hair looks beautiful today Melanie." Gerard smiled a fake, sweet smile. "That purple really brings out your... Eyebrows?" The strange girl loved to dye her hair weird colours, along with her eyebrows to match. To be honest, Gerard wished he had the balls to do that because he'd always wanted to know how he'd look with neon blue hair. Or maybe red. But alas, Gerard hated being the centre of attention so did everything possible to ensure he never was.

Melanie's face was struck with an incredulous expression at Gerard's mock compliment. She simply gave him one last glance, unsure of what to say, then wandered away toward the middle of the field where class had started.

Gerard sent his sister a quick glance as she made her way to the field with the other girls, before he made his way to the sidelines of the field. He dropped the cigarette that had nearly burned down to the butt and pressed it into the grass with his foot.

A piercing scream erupted moments later. Gerard could recognise that sound anywhere. He ran toward the source and pushed through a crowd that had formed around his sister. They were all laughing and sneering and Gerard's heart felt as though it fell into his stomach when his eyes locked on Mikey, or rather what she had fallen on top of.

It was a dog's carcass; Bloody, torn and decomposing.

And Mikey had fallen right into its loose entrails, her torso drenched in the carcass' internal liquids, blood smattering her face, neck and hair. She was dry heaving in disgust as she scuttled as far away from the murder scene as she could.

"You- you _bitch_ , you did that on purpose!" Mikey screamed as she stood up and made her way toward Melanie, her blood covered arms outstretched, ready to maim her by the throat. Gerard had to hold her back before she did something she'd regret.

Melanie smirked slightly as she twirled a lock of purple hair around her index finger. "Look who slipped and perished _now._ " She giggled maniacally, her posse following her lead.

"Oh, _shit_." Pete pushed through the crowd to get a better look.

"Holy fuck, that's nasty." Brendon chimed in.

"The beast of Bailey Downs strikes, yet again." Pete shook his head in dismay.

"Mikey, calm _down_. Go get yourself cleaned up." Gerard whispered in his sister's ear. "I'll handle this."

Mikey huffed, her face red as a beet, but nodded and ran towards the lockers. Laughter trailed behind her from the girls and other people that witnessed the incident.

Gerard turned a death glare to Melanie. He jabbed a finger at her face and grit his teeth. "Touch my sister again, and that'll be the end of you."

"Hey, lay the fuck off my girlfriend, faggot."

"I can take care of myself, Michael." Melanie rolled her eyes and turned to face Gerard, smirking. "What are you gonna do, huh? Hit a girl? Do you _really_ wanna be seen as that guy?"

Gerard couldn't believe she'd pulled that card. But he knew she was right, he didn't want to be seen like that because that wasn't him, it was _far_ from him. He was a pacifist at heart, regardless of whatever unintentional threat left his mouth. With a reluctant huff, he glared once more at Melanie's Cheshire cat grin and trailed after his sister.

*********

" _Oh_ I- I could **kill** her." Mikey huffed out an angry breath as she vigorously wiped at a small red remnant of the day's earlier events from her wrist.

The Way siblings were standing on the outskirts of the school's parking lot, waiting for their mother to pick them up. Melanie and her posse, including Pete, were hanging around a small, black car that was pulled up by the curb. Gerard knew who that car belonged to; everyone did. Frank Iero. Dope dealer Frank. He was one of the older kids at school and everyone knew of his... recreational hobbies.

Gerard had to admit that Frank was quite the looker, though him hanging around those assholes meant he was put much further down in the Way brother's books. He knew that Frank played guitar, just like Ray, and that they sometimes practised together but he had yet to witness this. Melanie trailed away from the car, holding up a finger as though to say she'd be back in a moment.

"We should get revenge or... Something. There's no way i'm letting this one slide, Gee." Mikey shook her head as she sucked in smoke from her cigarette while inspecting her arms for more blood.

Gerard observed the scene as Melanie returned with a fluffy, white beast trailing behind her on a leash. A Pomeranian. How cliche. Gerard all but rolled his eyes.

"You know, that beast has been on quite a rampage recently. Maybe it'll get after that dog," Gerard gestured to the ball of fluff. "It's crazy how much people can love their pets. Maybe we should do like, some sort of spell to push it along." Gerard joked. Of course, as much as he disliked Melanie for what she had done, he couldn't bring himself to ever want to actually see an animal get hurt; he was simply trying to console his angry sister.

Mikey's halted her bodily inspection and her head snapped up. Her eyes gleamed mischievously and a grin formed on her face as she kept her eyes locked on Melanie who was engaged in conversation with Frank. She'd now lifted the dog up so Frank could fawn over it and pet it. Gerard could tell she was totally fucking flirting with him, despite the fact she had a boyfriend.

Gerard turned to look at Mikey and the gears clicked in his head as he realised what plan Mikey was most likely concocting in her messed up head. "Oh no... I know that look Mikey. We are _not_ harming her innocent dog! Animals is where I draw the line." Gerard mentally cursed himself for even trying to console her.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Gee, what the fuck. I was only gonna say that we have all that fake blood left over from our shoot... It'd be a shame to put it to waste." She wiggled her brows as if to say, 'get where i'm going with this?'

"So you want us to... kidnap the dog? And what, like stage an attack?" Gerard trailed out slowly.

Mikey nodded her head. "Precisely. Gee, it'll be fucking awesome. Just to see the look on her face, oh my _God_." Mikey squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

Gerard mulled it over in his head. If it's what Mikey wanted, and as long as the dog wouldn't be harmed, he was game.

Across the lot, the black car's engine revved and Frank stuck his head out of the window to reverse. Frank looked backward and his eyes locked onto Gerard, who's eyes had found Frank's. They both shared a moment, Frank ending it with a small smirk followed by a wink, and Gerard's entire face blazed up in a red hot heat as Frank pulled out of the lot and drove away. _What the hell was_ _that_ , Gerard thought as he shrunk in on himself so Mikey couldn't see the crimson trailing its way to the top of his head. Luckily, she was too far into her own mind at that moment, figuring out different ways to stage the "attack".

"Tonight, Gee. We'll get our revenge tonight." Mikey clasped her hands together in excitement, looking like a child that had wandered into a candy store.

Just at that moment, his mother's voice rang into the forefront of Gerard's head. ' _Don't go out tonight kids, there's a full moon on the rise. It's bad luck.'_ She'd said over breakfast. _Ah fuck_ , Gerard thought, the one time where they'd planned to actually leave the house for once, and his mother had planted doubts into his mind. But it was too late to back out now. Mikey was stubborn as hell and once she had something set in her mind, it'd take a whole lot to sway her.

Gerard sighed heavily, wondering what on earth he'd gotten himself into.

*************

 


	2. We Must Be Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood/gore. Title is named after a song by Mikky Ekko. Great stuff 10/10.

"Ahh."

"Owwwww."

"Awahahahawaaaaaa."

" _Oh_ , OH man!"

Gerard sighed in frustration. "Can you not, _please_?"

"Fuck off!" Mikey cried out, on the verge of tears.

Mikey had been moaning and groaning all evening since they'd returned from school. All Gerard wanted to do was sit and catch up on _The Walking Dead_ in peace, but Mikey's ridiculously incessant noises wouldn't cease to exist.

Gerard paused the episode. "What is wrong with you? Your stupid back has been in pain for like a week now. Why don't you just go see a doctor or something? Idiot." He mumbled out.

"I'm fine. Totally fine, okay? It like, comes and goes. Just get off my back man, _Jesus fuckin' Christ._ " 

Gerard glared at her and Mikey pushed him into the sofa. Gerard huffed and decided to let it go, knowing that Mikey had a thing about going to the doctor. She claimed to hate it; but Gerard knew the real reason was because she was scared. 

Gerard had also noted that since all this had started, Mikey had been acting a lot more irritable than usual. Come to think of it, Mikey had been acting strange, well stranger than usual, as of late. Gerard had "happened" upon her journal recently and flicked through pages of angst-y anecdotes on her life and the people around her; some contradicting her real life opinions and feelings. For example, Mikey had told Gerard how she thought she was totally asexual or something and that boys were scum of the earth, yet in her journal he had found some small snippets of romantic fan-fiction involving herself and band members. He had never confronted her about it and frankly, he was too scared to.

"Mikey! Don't push your brother, and darling, stop with all the inappropriate language." Their mother scolded as she wandered into the room cradling Norman. "You know how much it irks your father and I."

"Actually, in this context, it's your father and _me_." Mikey corrected. Gerard snickered at that.

"All right smarty pants." She further narrowed her eyes and pointed at Gerard. "And don't you encourage her, mister. I know exactly what you're like." Gerard sent her a wide-eyed innocent look as her eyes drifted back to Mikey, who was rubbing her back once again.

"Mikey, why are you rubbing your back?" Their mother questioned.

"Oh my God, not you _too_. Can everyone get off my case for like two seconds?" Mikey huffed out, her face growing slightly red. "It's like, nothing. I'm pretty sure it's just some passing ache from those stupid positions Gee had me in for our shoot.

"Honey, is your pain around your tailbone?" She ignored Mikey's comment and gestured below her waist, "Does it feel tight around here?" 

Mikey narrowed her eyes then. "Maybe."

Their mother let out a sudden sigh of relief, her eyes lighting up. "My baby is finally having her period!" She exclaimed, her hands raised.

Mikey almost choked on her spit and Gerard's eyes widened in horror as his body froze. He didn't need to be hearing about this.

Their mother could see the horror in Mikey's eyes and instantly dropped Norman and sat down next to her on the sofa to console her. "Mikey, you don't need to be scared it's completely normal! I can't believe its finally happening."

"What's happening?" Their father enquired as he entered the room, loosening his tie after a long day at work.

"Mikey's got cramps, honey. I was worried because she was three years late but it's finally happening!" She exhaled. "She's getting her period. My baby is all grown up!" tears brimmed behind her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Mikey and pulled her into a tight hug.

Mr way's face was struck with horror as he murmured out a slight "Uh, hu. That's... nice. I need to erh, go shower or something." and slowly backed out of the room. Gerard locked eyes with his father, both sharing the same look, Gerard pleading with his father to get him out of this awkward situation. His father sent him a small smirk and a swift shake of the head and was out of the room before he knew it. Gerard mentally cursed him.

"Ugh mum get off me, what the fuck?" She pushed their mother away and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What have I told you about using that language?" Their mother huffed.

"Oh go screw yourself."

Their mother scrunched her eyebrows together in disapproval. "I've had just about enough of you using that tone with me."

"How about you stop fucking mollycoddling me for like, two seconds? I'm not a child, _mother_." Mikey spat out.

"Go to your room. Right now." Their mother demanded.

"Great, as long as I don't have to see your face for another second." She got up and stormed off to her room. Their mother turned to look at Gerard, who's eyes were still widened in horror and he sent a simple shrug her way. He had no idea what _that_ was about. He shook it off and wandered after Mikey, not wanting to stay a second longer in the awkward silence that had ensued. 

"You don't have to go after her you know." Their mother called. "You guys aren't connected at the hip. And your father and I will be out tonight. Stay in the house, it's dangerous out there what with that wild animal that's been getting more frequent with its attacks!" She knew that her children barely ever left the house anyway, so the warning was futile, but she felt compelled seeing as she was their mother and she simply wanted to protect them.

Mrs Way was a simple woman. All she ever wanted was the best for her children, who seemed to be triggered by every little thing she did. She understood that children get to a point where they drifted apart from their parents somehow, usually when they hit their teen years; it was the way of life, really. Of course, she had been a teenager once and knew all too well what it entailed; the unsolicited anger against parents, the rebellion, the first  _relationships-_ the latter she'd just much rather not even think about. But she knew that one day, they would realise that everything she and their father did was simply for their own good; it was all out of love. She would let them have their teenage angst but knew that sooner or later, they knew that they had to grow up.

*********

"I'm not so sure about this anymore, Mikey. We'll probably be caught and mum said that-"

"Fuck what she said, Gee and we won't get caught. If you're scared about that thing, its only been known to attack dogs. I think we're safe, dude." Mikey rolled her eyes.

Gerard smirked then. "Yeah, dogs... All the more reason _you_ should be scared."

"Shut up, asshole." Mikey pushed her brother playfully as she tightened her grip on the bag containing the fake blood.

"How are we even gonna get to the dog? Nobody's letting their dog's out of the house anymore because of the attacks, Mikes. We might as well go home. This is a waste of time." Gerard mumbled, admittedly scared as his eyes darted around the darkened street corners.

"We're waiting it out. Dogs need to pee. They'll come out of the house at some point and then you'll distract her while I grab the fluffball and set up the scene."

"What the hell am I gonna do? You know i'm terrible at acting. I can't even tell a simple white lie for fuck's sake!" He exclaimed as he dragged his hand down his face.

"I don't know... use your charm or something." When Gerard threw her a confused look, she sighed in annoyance. "Gee, I don't say this a lot so take it how you want; you're a handsome boy, okay? Just... charm the shit out of her or something."

Gerard laughed then, loudly. "Very funny. And in case you haven't noticed; what _very little_ expertise I have doesn't exactly extend to the female gender."

Mikey pulled her lip into a tight line. "Let me tell you something. Some girls secretly like boys who are somewhat androgynous or  _sensitive_ , or whatever you wanna call it. And i'm willing to bet that Melanie has a soft spot for sad little boys since she can totally relate."

"Fuck you." Gerard pouted as Mikey let out a small giggle.

They trudged onward and neared the edge of a woods. Gerard broke out into a nervous sweat and latched onto Mikey's bicep who rolled her eyes and mumbled at him but his head was too clouded with fear to register what she had said.

At that moment, Mikey's eyes latched onto something lying in the middle of a clearing in the woods. "Dude... Look at that." She pointed towards it. "It's another one. Holy shit."

Gerard's breath left his throat as his eyes locked onto the unmoving, bloody and battered cadaver of yet another dog. The fifth one just this week. _And counting_ , Gerard added as an afterthought.

"Mikey, I knew I was right to have a bad feeling about all this. Let's just go home okay? Fuck this whole revenge thing, we're better than that." Gerard pleaded, trying to tug her away from the scene.

"No fucking way." Mikey choked out. "We should totally use that for the whole plot. Like grab a leg off it or something. This is, like, perfect."

Gerard's face was struck with an incredulous expression. Mikey was just full of surprises these days. "Are you mad?! I'm not touching that thing what the fuck, Mikey? It's probably disease stricken and that's just, kinda wrong, ya know?" As an afterthought, he mumbled out, "You shouldn't, like disturb the dead or whatever. It's bad karma or something."

Mikey rolled her eyes again. " _Christ_ , you're such a baby. I'll do it then."

A chill ran down Gerard's spine as he latched onto her bicep with more force. "No fuckin' way. That looks like a fresh kill or something; there's no way i'm letting you anywhere near it."

"Relax, dude. That back leg is basically detached from the body anyway. All I need to do is pick it up." Mikey pulled out of Gerard's vice grip and crossed the entrance to the clearing.

Gerard felt a cold sweat trickle down his spine as Mikey shuffled closer and closer to the cadaver. Just then, something shifted in Gerard's peripheral vision. He turned around quickly, heart beating harder in his chest as his breath left his lungs. Gerard suddenly had a vision of Mikey being pulled further into the clearing by sharp teeth latching around her torso. He closed his eyes to shake the image but that proved futile as, all he could see was red behind his eyelids. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed something trailing down Mikey's bare leg. 

"Mikey, you have a little something o-on your leg!" Gerard called out to her.

"What?" Mikey answered, momentarily turning around before inspecting her leg. Blood. She lifted her skirt slightly and realised, after a confused moment, the blood was her own. _Oh fuck, mum was right_ , she thought,  _I've been hit with the curse; Not now, not now, ah this is disgusting._

The gears clicked as they realised what this meant. Mikey was basically live bait, right out in the open clearing for the taking. No doubt the blood would draw the creature toward them. Both their eyes widened in horror as everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on.

Gerard's throat started to close up and his breath was leaving his body in short, fast pants and his knees started to shake.

Oh no. He knew what this familiar feeling was, and it was not good.

His hands became clammy with sweat and his body started to violently shake. His head became cloudy and his vision was turning blurry as he tried to regain balance. He was having a panic attack. "M-mi-" He tried to call out her name but all he could let out was a slight, pathetic whimper. 

"M-Mikey I-I" he breathed out as his knees hit the ground and his hands latched around his throat and chest. His chest slowly started to feel heavier and heavier each breath he took, as though someone was piling bricks on top of it, one by one.

Mikey seemed to snap out of her daze at that point, moving toward Gerard who's eyes were brimming with tears. "Gee!" She screamed out, right before a large, dark figure pummelled into her body, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her to the ground.

She momentarily let out a piercing scream as Gerard's eyes widened in horror, tears leaking harder and faster. He knew he was right to not let them out. _Stupid_ , he though, we s _hould have listened to mum. I'm a fucking idiot. This is all my fault. My fault._

" **Gerard, help me. Help!** " Mikey all but screeched out, in pain. But try as he might, Gerard couldn't move. He felt pathetic, frozen, his heart palpitated hard and fast in is ears as his body convulsed harder and his throat closed up tighter. He tried, _God_ he tried so hard to stand up but his body failed him as he felt completely out of control and in that moment, he realised they were screwed. Nobody could save them now, he thought. They were both as good as dead.

Mikey suddenly fell on top of Gerard, grabbing his shoulders and screaming into his ears, shaking his entire body. " **G-Gerard, snap out of it! We need to go!"** But Gerard still couldn't move and Mikey cursed under her breath, knowing full well what was happening. "Gee, **f-fuck** not _now_. He's **coming**!" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes as she pulled him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The unknown creature had done a number to her body, but the adrenaline had kicked in and she used what short burst of energy she had to pull him across the street. They could hear panting catching up behind them and they both ran across the street, making it to the other side before the creature stopped opposite them from the road, sizing them up.

Gerard and Mikey got a good look at the predator. It's piercing yellow eyes stuck out of the black fur that lined its entire body and seemed to stare directly into their souls. The snout was covered in Mikey's blood and the teeth were slick with blood and saliva. It was breathing hard and heavy as drool pooled from its mouth to the ground. It stood up on its hind legs and started pushing its weight backward, arms clad with sharpened claws slowly reaching the ground, as though it was getting ready to pounce. Gerard was still frozen and it was getting harder for him to catch what little breath he was getting. Mikey froze. The siblings knew they couldn't win. 

"I love you. I-It's g-gonna b-be okay, hear me? Shh." Mikey whimpered out between sobs, shaking violently as she held on tighter to Gerard, stroking her hand through his hair. Gerard still couldn't speak. He couldn't tell Mikey that he loved her too and he knew damn well they were't going to be okay. In that moment, they realised they were both goners as they held tightly onto each other, eyes squeezed shut as they awaited their impending doom when the beast finally made its move.

But it never came.

Instead, the dark road was struck with a blinding light as a familiar black car came hurtling down the road, colliding against the beast, resulting in a mess of blood to erupt onto the windshield and road. The car screeched to a halt and the beast had been propelled a few feet ahead, its limbs twitching as it landed on the tarmac ground.

There was an eery silence that followed as the engine was turned off and everything in the street seemed to still. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing and slight sobs coming from the Way siblings, before the door to the car finally opened and a figure stumbled out, dropping what seemed to be a half smoked joint onto the ground.

"Fuck. Holy _fuck. Shitshit_ s _hit!_ " Frank pulled at his hair as he inspected the scene in front of him, his eyes widened in horror, eyebrows pulled up in despair. "Whoa..." He flicks his gaze from the beast toward the way siblings who were knelt arm in arm on the curb. He noticed they were both covered in blood and shuffled over, kneeling in front of them.

Mikey was trying to calm Gerard down, muttering soothing words into his ear and telling him to breathe, just like they'd practised. It was helping, as Gerard was finally able to swallow the huge lump in his throat and the bricks on his chest seemed to fall off, bit by bit.

"M-Mikey." Gerard finally breathed out. "Mikey, f-fuck. I'm so fucking pathetic, i'm sorry." He cried into her chest as he gripped her torn hoodie.

"Ahh." Mikey groaned as Gerard's hand came into contact with the tender wounds on her shoulder. He lifted his head up and wiped at his tears, muttering an apology as he slightly pulled the material down on her shoulder to examine the wounds.

"Shit, he-he fucked you up real bad, huh." Frank gestured toward Mikey's shoulder that was clad in gaping bite and scratch marks. They Way siblings suddenly came to and realised they weren't alone.

Gerard ignored him as he continued inspecting the wounds, as Mikey just stared blankly, panting in pain. "W-what the... That's not possibly, Mikey. Mikey! The wounds are already healing!" He ran his finger slightly over a deep, bloody gash that looked to be halfway closed.

"That's not right." Frank pointed out. "You should see a doctor or... Or something. I have my car, I can take you if-"

"No." Mikey growled through her teeth. "No fuckin' way- mum can _not_ find out. I can totally handle it, besides i-it doesn't even hurt that much." She ground out through her teeth.

"No way man, that looks really fuckin' bad- it could get infected or something." Frank countered, shaking his head.

"He's right." Gerard blurted out. " _Please_  Mikey." He pleaded. He knew that if their parents found out about the whole ordeal, they'd be in a hell of a lot of shit, but Mikey's safety was the number one priority at the moment.

"Just drop it, okay?" Mikey pulled herself onto her feet and rolled her shoulder, wincing slightly as she brought her hand to it. "See? I can move, I can talk- i'm alive. I'll live." She let out a crooked smile as Gerard wrapped his hand around her waist to steady her slightly. "Just take me home so you can like, clean it up or whatever." She added, knowing Gerard would at least want that. "I-I'll be fine." Gerard wasn't sure about this, but he let it slide, figuring it was as good as he was going to get.

"I can give you a lift. I-If you want?" Frank scratched the back of his neck.

Gerard mulled it over. There was no way he was letting them walk home alone again, not after what had just happened. He looked to Mikey and nodded once, swiftly. "Sure... Thanks." He mumbled as they shuffled over to his car and got in. They wearily eyed the beast, it had completely stilled and was lying with its head cracked open, spilling bodily fluids out from every open crevice.

Gerard shuddered as he fumbled to open the backdoor and threw himself and Mikey in, before slamming the door shut as fast as he could.

They drove in silence for the most part until Gerard's thoughts ran away with him and he couldn't contain the question any longer. "What- what was that thing? I mean-you-you saw it too... Right? Or am I just going crazy." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Frank snorted as he eyed Gerard through the rear view mirror. "A dog? A bear? Whatever you want it to be, it doesn't matter anyway because you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Gerard mumbled out.

Frank observed Gerard with narrowed eyes for a moment through the rear-view mirror, seemingly sizing him up. Trying to figure out what his deal was. Gerard felt himself shrink back a little at the intensity of the stare.

"Okay." Frank started. "Do you know what a lycanthrope is?" His face was deathly serious as he asked the question.

Mikey scrunched her face into an incredulous expression, scoffing. "Are you kidding me? A fuckin' werewolf? Fuck outta here."

Frank sighed. "I told you so." He pulled up to the curb outside their house. "Ah, we're here."

Mikey stepped out of the car and started to make her way toward the house. As Gerard stepped out, he mumbled another thank you and started on his way, before he decided to turn back around and tap on Frank's driver side window. 

Frank rolled the window down and raised a brow. Gerard locked eyes with him and whispered, "I-I think I believe you." Frank narrowed his eyes, his jaw gone slightly slack and Gerard quickly turned, blushing crimson before he caught up with Mikey and they both speed walked into the house. After what he'd seen tonight, he'd believe anything. He threw one last glance back at Frank, who was rolling his window back up before he pulled out of the street.

*********

After Mikey had cleaned herself off, Gerard  disinfected her wounds and they both sat on the sofa, Mikey falling asleep in his lap as he carefully brushed his hand through her hair. He couldn't  believe the fucked up night they'd had. They almost _died_.

After tasting death, Gerard wasn't so sure if he could go through with his and Mikey's plans anymore. And if Frank hadn't been there, they would have been dead meat.

 _Oh my,_  Gerard thought, _I owe Frank Iero my life._ He glanced at Mikey and added, _we both do._ That night Gerard didn't sleep. He tossed and turned from nightmares of  sharp, bloody claws and piercing yellow eyes.

*********

"What are you doing there Mikey?" Gerard questioned, as Mikey scrolled through a page on her laptop, her face set deep in concentration. 

"None of your business, punk." She smirked as she pushed the laptop screen down.

"How... How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, the aches have gotten worse, except now they're literally _everywhere_." Mikey groaned. "I'm looking for ways to get rid of this incessant fuckin' pain." 

"Can I see your shoulder? It's not like infected or anything is it?" Mikey's eyes glazed over as she shrugged her hoodie down slightly to reveal the gashes had already scabbed over, except now there was another little surprise.

Gerard brought his hand to cover his mouth. "Holy shit that... Mikey, that's not normal!" He pointed at her shoulder.

"What?" Mikey gasped as she turned her head down to glance at the wound. "Gerard it's... it's disgusting! I'm fuckin' _hairy_ , like a dude. Fuck me this just keeps getting worse." She cried out as she pulled her hands up to cover her face, tears starting to pour down. The scabs were surrounded by tufts of small black fur.

"The werewolf theory isn't looking so dumb now, is it?" He mumbled out.

"Gerard don't even fucking start with your jokes." She cried.

"I wasn't joking! Think about it- you were bitten on a full moon... Your wound healed so fast, and now you're sprouting hair- shit like that doesn't happen Mikey, it just doesn't!"

Mikey grumbled in bewilderment. "I-I don't know what to believe, Gee. I just... I need help. Help me! I don't wanna be hairy, I don't wanna be _ugly_!" She cried out.

Gerard's jaw slacked. "I just told you that you might possibly turn into a werewolf, and all you take away from that is- oh man." Gerard cut himself off as he pulled a frustrated hand down his face. "Okay, okay, calm down." He pulled Mikey into an awkward hug. "It'll be okay... shh, you... could never be ugly." he sighed as he rubbed her back.

Mikey grumbled as she cried harder and Gerard sighed as he realised that Mikey was changing and because of that, everything was going to change from now on. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to face that truth just yet.

*********

"Hey, it's Frank. We should, like, go over and thank him for the other night. You know, for totally saving our asses." Mikey shrugged. She looked nervous, her palms were sweaty and her leg was nervously shaking as they sat on the grass by the parking lot after school.

Gerard narrowed his eyes as he gazed over at Frank, who was in his car. This time he was alone.

"Okay... What's brought this on?" Gerard asked incredulously.

"Nothing! What, I can't be nice for a second without someone questioning it? God." Mikey rolled her eyes and decided to stand and make her way toward Frank.

Gerard sighed. "Wait." He trailed after her, reluctantly.

Mikey tapped on his window and he rolled it down. "Hey, can I help you... Again?" He raised a brow, smirking.

"How much for a... erh, you know." Mikey darted her eyes around before making a gesture that resembled smoking a joint. Mikey wasn't one for beating around the bush; this was partly down to her impatient nature.

Gerard smacked her arm and started pulling her away. "Mikey, what the fuck? Since when did you become a pothead?"

"Since I started getting this constant fucking pain. Look, I read somewhere that it sort of... takes the edge off, ya know? Eases the pain."

He shook his head, a firm no. "Mikey you-"

"You're a boy, Gee. What would you know about what i'm going through, huh? You don't dictate my life, okay? Its my body- I can and will do whatever the fuck I want with it and you sure as hell aren't gonna stop me." Mikey huffed out, arms crossed defiantly against her chest.

Gerard was stumped because, no, he didn't know what she was going through. But he couldn't let his sister get caught up in drugs- he knew that much. 

Mikey put a hand up to stop Gerard when he opened his mouth to speak. "Before you start, it's only weed okay? You can't get addicted to weed, Gee. And it's only until these fuckin' cramps go away." Mikey grumbled.

Gerard didn't want to hear anymore so he reluctantly nodded at Frank, who was watching from his seat with an eyebrow raised. "Fine. Do what you want." He shook his head. "Just know, I don't agree with this. Not one bit." He looked to Frank when he said that too, ensuring Frank knew that he was addressing the both of them.

Mikey rolled her eyes as Frank handed her what she came for. She passed him a note and gave him a swift nod before walking back to their patch on the grass. 

Gerard started to walk away, when Frank called him out. "Hey!" 

He turned around and leaned toward Frank's open window. "Look... What you said last night-" Frank started. "I was serious about it."

Gerard nodded slowly. "So was I."

Frank raised a brow. "Well, I was thinking, and that... _thing_ fucked your sister up pretty bad, man. You don't think...?"

Gerard knew where he was going with this and nodded. "I'm starting to." He sighed. "Look, if you're actually serious about this, i'm assuming you might know how to help me? Things are really... Weird, and I- _we_ \- don't know what to do."

Frank nodded. "We should talk. Meet me tomorrow. I'll be in the music room at lunch. By the way, I still don't know your name."

"Gerard." He gave a half smile as Frank stuck his hand out to shake it.

"Frank."

"Yeah I know." Gerard blurted out without thinking and turned crimson when Frank gave him a lop-sided smile, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I should go..." He trailed off, nervously, as his hands started to become clammy, turning swiftly and moving as fast as his legs would carry him toward his sister.

*************

 


	3. Toxic

 

*************

Gerard tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently during class, leaning his elbow against it as he held his chin in his hand. He hadn't been paying attention to a single thing all day, his brain seeming to void out at random intervals as his thoughts ran a mile a minute in anticipation of his get-together with Frank at lunchtime. His leg shook vigorously under his desk as he chewed on a pencil.

He was pulled out of his daze as his name was called upon. The whole class seemed to become entirely too silent as he clumsily dropped the pencil onto the desk with a loud clatter, all eyes focused on him. He was overcome with a cold sweat and his hands became clammy, his face erupting in heat as the teacher stood at the front of the class with a raised brow, seemingly waiting on an answer to a question Gerard never quite caught.

"Well, Mr. Way?" He prompted, a hand pulled up against his waist.

"Oh, urm, i-it's- erh" He gulped as he darted his eyes around the classroom to avoid eye contact with his teacher.

A voice piped up from the front of the class, essentially saving Gerard from any further embarrassment."Haemopoeisis is a process in which bone marrow produces red blood cells and-"

Mr. Herbert brought his hand up to stop him. "Alright, alright thank you for that, but do correct me if i'm wrong; when did you change your name to Gerard, Mr. Toro?" Ray smiled sheepishly at that.

"I know my lessons are boring you but please do try to pay attention, Gerard. Next time I won't go so easy on you." He sent him a look before he turned back to the board and carried on with the lesson. Gerard finally let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in this entire time.

Ray turned around momentarily and immediately caught Gerard's attention. Ray sent him an encouraging smile and Gerard shrunk back into his seat.

At the end of the lesson, Ray caught up with Gerard and tapped him on the shoulder as he made his way down the crowded hall.

"Hey... So erh, I heard you're coming to the music room at lunch- Frank told me." He started.

Gerard flicked his gaze to Ray from the corner of his eye, his head slightly turned toward Ray. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat as he wondered whether Frank had told Ray about his sister. He swore he'd have him for breakfast if he'd been lying this entire time and was laughing about him behind his back with his group of friends.

Ray cracked a toothy grin as he added, "At least this time you don't have to watch me from outside the room. You could just come in and say hi, you know. I don't bite... Unless you want me to." He let out a snort.

Gerard froze in the middle of the hall, his eyes widened as his face turned beet red from embarrassment. _Oh my God_ _Ray knew_ , he thought. _He's gonna think I'm some sort of creep._

Ray cracked a hearty laugh then at Gerard's expense. "Relax dude! I get it, I'm a very intimidating guy." He flexed a chubby arm and kissed his bicep, wiggling his brows.

"I- I wasn't... I mean," Gerard cleared his throat, "I was just, I'm not, like, a creep- you're just very good." He blurted out, blushing harder than he thought possible. _Stupid, so stupid_ , he mentally scolded himself, _just shut your mouth, idiot._

"Dude!" Ray laughed harder, clutching his stomach. "I told you to relax, it's totally fine, okay? Don't sweat it, man." He placed a light hand on Gerard's shoulder in comfort. "I was just teasing you."

Gerard let out a sigh of relief, thankful at Ray for not being weird about it and for attempting to ease the awkwardness. "I'm sorry, I just sort of get really anxious around people sometimes, and it makes me do dumb things." Gerard mumbled out, eyes trained at a spot on the ground as his cheeks burned up in embarrassment.

"Hey, I totally get it, man." Ray threw his hands up in surrender. "My little brother gets the same. He doesn't talk to many people; it makes him go all funny. He's sort of a selective mute."

Gerard nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you." He quickly mumbled out, fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag.

"For what?" Ray scrunched his brows together in confusion.

"For totally saving my ass back there." He gestured back toward his science class with his thumb.

"Oh! It was nothing, I mean, that's what friends do right?" He smiled at Gerard before adding, "Well, I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

Gerard nodded. "Sure."

*********

Mikey pulled out a cigarette as she stood by the bleachers in the field, waiting for Gerard. Since the morning, her stomach had developed a new craving for something she couldn't quite place her finger on. It was some sort of deep set hunger that she just couldn't satiate, no matter what she ate. It was a strange, foreign feeling. Her phone rang in her pocket, which pulled her out of her thoughts and signalled that she had received a new message.

**Gee: Dont wait up 4 me. Herberts got me doin time.**

Mikey rolled her eyes as she typed out a reply.

**Wtf? What did u do?**

A few seconds later, Gerard answered her text.

**Gee: Its what I didnt do- hmwrk.**

Mikey narrowed her eyes as she wondered since when Gerard stopped handing in homework; despite his front, Mikey knew he was a secret nerd at heart. She then realised it wasn't so hard to believe what with the whole recent near-death experience. Then she started wondering why she was even doubting him in the first place, Gerard had no reason to lie to her, did he?

"Hey." A voice startled her back to reality as she lifted her head out of her phone.

She immediately scowled at who was standing in front of her. "What do _you_ want?"

Pete gasped over-exaggeratedly as he brought a hand up to cover his heart. "What? Is it illegal to make polite conversation with a hot girl these days?"

Mikey blushed furiously at his comment, her scowl deepening. "Eat shit, Wentz."

"What is your problem, Way, yeesh?" He countered. "Lighten up a little."

Mikey raised her brows at that. "Figures that you don't see any problem with the way you behave around the female species. You're a total fuckboy." She smirked, smugly.

"Ouch, okay, you got me there. Touché." He mumbled out, dryly.

Mikey's jaw fell slack. What was this, she wondered. Was Pete Wentz agreeing with her? What was happening to the world?

Pete smirked at Mikey's expression. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue, Way?" He moved closer to her and Mikey backed up, her back hitting cold, hard metal. He lifted an arm and placed it above Mikey's head on the bleachers behind her, essentially trapping her in place. He leaned toward her, his lips against her ear as he mumbled out. "I came here to ask if you wanted to get together sometime. Me and you... What do you say?" He lifted his head just enough to look at her and Mikey was dumbstruck; words failed her. Well, this was one situation she'd certainly never been prepared to expect.

She gulped loudly as her body froze. Why was Pete Wentz suddenly interested in her, now? Her eyes were widened in trepidation as he leaned forward, his lips almost against her mouth. "Can I kiss you, Mikey Way?" Mikey didn't know what came over her all of a sudden, but her body snapped back under her control as his breath against her mouth seemed to awaken some sort of carnal desire deep within her stomach. 

Without thinking twice and despite her better judgement, she pushed her head forward and pressed her lips against his. Her mouth seemed to move of its own accord as his lips quickly moved against her own, sloppily. Mikey dropped the cigarette she'd forgotten she had been holding onto the ground and brought her hand up to tangle it into his hair, her other hand coming up to grasp his shoulder.

With a newfound confidence and a sudden surge of strength, she pushed against him and turned them around so his back was now pressed against the side of the bleachers. He pulled apart from her slightly to mumble out, "Whoa, I didn't have you pegged as a-"

Mikey growled at him. She actually, growled cutting him off with a stern, "Shut up."

He didn't need to be told twice as she pressed her lips down onto his, taking his lower lip between her teeth as she rolled her hips against his. He moaned out and she was suddenly overcome with the desire to bite down into his skin, to get just a little taste of what was hiding beneath.

So she did.

Her teeth came down onto his lip, drawing blood, and this time she let out a loud moan as her tongue grazed over the delicious liquid, giving her a taste of something sweet, with an underlying hint of what tasted like copper.

Pete let out a small yelp as he pushed away from her, bringing his hand up from her waist to touch his injured lip. "Ah! You- you fuckin' bit me!" He exclaimed in horror.

Mikey pressed her head into the crook of his neck, rubbing her nose against it as she breathed him in. "Fuck, you taste so good." She mumbled out, before she came to and her eyes widened as she realised exactly what had just happened. Pete pressed his hands against her shoulders and pushed her backward, slightly.

"You bit me." He repeated.

"Yeah- I, I don't know what came over me... I gotta go." Mikey mumbled out as she blushed, utterly mortified.

Pete tightened his grip on her arm, preventing her from making a getaway. "Look, if that's what you're into- I get it. Kinky. I just wasn't... expecting it. Just ask next time or something." He pressed his finger against his lip as he winced slightly. "Shit, you really fucked me up."

Mikey raised her brows in confusion, she wasn't sure how to feel about this. He wasn't freaking out on her, like she was expecting. He was being completely normal about it. Maybe he'd done stuff like this before, but Mikey sure as hell hadn't. In fact, she didn't even know what had come over her.

It was as though her brain was overcome with some sort of fog that prevented her from making any thought-out, rational decisions from there on out. All she had wanted to do was tear into his skin and taste his blood. Was that normal? 

 _Oh fuck_ , she thought. Now _I'm suddenly into sado-masochism or some BDSM shit._ She pushed out of Pete's grip and quickly turned around, moving as fast as her legs could carry her as far away from him as possible. Everything was weird. She felt weird. She felt completely _different._ There was a time in her life where the mere thought of even kissing someone had her gagging, yet here she was being the one making all the moves.

"Hey! Wait, I didn't get your number!" Pete called out, but she ignored him as she picked up the pace so he couldn't catch up to her.

Mikey groaned in frustration. "Could my life get any more fucked up!"

*********

Gerard hated lying to his sister, even if it was the most menial thing and _even_ if it was for her own good. He looked over the text one last time as he braced himself before he opened the door to the music room. He immediately spotted Frank who was sat up on a desk at the back of the room, his legs swinging out underneath him as he tuned a guitar in his lap. He lifted his head when he heard the door open and immediately sent a radiant smile toward Gerard who blushed at the intensity of it. _Geez, what does he have to be so happy about?_

"You're here." He pointed out, as though he didn't believe that he would have actually come to entertain his delusions.

"Yeah..." Gerard mumbled out as he awkwardly stood by the closed door. "So? Do you have information? I mean, urm, what are we waiting for?"

"Not what, _who_." Frank corrected him before Ray entered the room, tailed by a boy that Gerard recognised from one of his classes.

Gerard narrowed his eyes as he turned to Frank, his face turning red with anger. "You told other people? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! This was all a joke to you wasn't it? You planted that dumb idea in my head and you laughed and-"

Frank raised his brows as he placed the guitar onto the table next to him before holding out his hands to gesture at Gerard to calm down. "Whoa, whoa! Calm the fuck down, dude. This isn't a joke, okay? Toro and Ross know," Gerard glared at him, curling his fingers into fists and Frank quickly added, "Because they're going to help your sister."

Gerard loosened his fists as he breathed slowly, raising a brow at Frank, gesturing him to explain. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "These guys are sort of _self-proclaimed_ experts in that stuff. The attacks have been happening in other parts of the world, since before they started here in Bailey Downs- you just gotta know what you're looking for."

"You can find us on our online blog. We've got all your basic info such as..." The boy Ray had come in with, Gerard remembered his name as being Ryan, pulled out his laptop from its case. He brought up a webpage. He wasn't kidding, they actually had a blog. "How to spot a werewolf in ten easy steps, how to know if you've been infected and my personal favourite-"

"Delicious, homemade recipes for the domestic werewolf." Frank cut in, rolling his eyes. "Might as well add that in there. That blog is a joke and I want no part of it." Ryan glared at him, punching him in the arm and Frank flipped him the bird.

Gerard giggled. He thought this entire thing was sort of ridiculous, but he went along with it because right now, it was his best bet.

"Don't mind Ross, he's trying to be "relatable" with his shit blog that gets like, one read. And that's from his mum." Frank snorted before he shuffled around in his backpack and pulled out a black notebook that had definitely seen better days. "Heads up!" He called out before throwing the thing toward Gerard who quickly jumped forward to grab it. He caught it at the last second against his chest.

Frank pointed at the book as Gerard walked toward him. "That there is your holy werewolf bible. _That,_ " He sent a playful glare toward Ryan who was typing away furiously on his keyboard, "Has all your basic werewolf info and basically everything you'll probably ever need to know."

Gerard's eyes widened in excitement as he flicked through pages and pages of research and images. "Which page has the cure? I mean, there's gotta be like, some sort of cure right?"

The guys sent each other a look as Gerard raised his brow in trepidation. Frank brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. "Okay, maybe we don't have _all_ the information just yet. It's a work in progress."

Gerard sighed deeply. "Okay, this is fine... It's fine. You said you have the basics right? Let's start there. Do you know how bad its gonna get? Because I don't want her, like, wolfing out on me or something in the middle of the night and possibly tearing me and my family to shreds." Gerard shuddered as he was overcome with disturbingly graphic images.

"Okay, maybe everything is just in, like, _theory_ right now." Ray added in. "But that's where you come in. We have obviously never encountered a real life werewolf, or someone who could possibly be infected..." Ray looked to Frank, prompting him to finish it off.

Frank sighed. "Look, if you want our help, you'll need to help us first."

"I'm listening..." Gerard trailed off, nodding slightly.

"We need all the information you can get off your sister about her change, like every little bit of information you can get your hands on. Anything. And in turn, we'll give you information on a possible cure."

Gerard piped up, "So you _do_ have a cure!"

"Again, it's all theory." Frank repeated Ray's words. "Like we said, we have the basics. With your first-hand information, we can get to work on testing out our theories and stuff."

"But you _can_ help my sister, right?" Gerard sent Frank a wide-eyed hopeful look.

"We can only try." Frank jumped off the table and made his way to stand in front of Gerard. He pointed at the book, "This is yours for now. Write in it and keep us updated every day."

Gerard let out a huff of frustration as he realised something. "Look, I don't know if we have time for all this! My sister is changing, and I don't know how long it will take before she totally goes super-wolf on us or something and hurts herself, or someone else."

Frank nodded. "Our best bet is up until the next full moon. We've calculated," Ryan obnoxiously cleared his throat then and Frank rolled his eyes, " _Ryan_ calculated that the attacks seem to occur most frequently around a full moon, which is approximately four weeks from now. That's probably when the virus will have taken full effect."

Gerard countered, "But how would we know where to start with finding a cure? Silver? Wolfs-bane or something, I don't know?"

"Forget the Hollywood rules. In fact, forget what you think you know about werewolves, I mean I took that thing out by simply hitting it with my _car_ and they're portrayed as these omnipotent beings or something. But you're right, we have to start somewhere. I'll have Ray look into the wolfs-bane thing but to get things started, here." Frank pulled his hand up to the lip ring imbedded into his lower lip. He twisted the bead of the lip ring to loosen it as he gestured at Ray to explain.

"See this entire situation as like some sort of virus. It's eating away at your sister's healthy cells from the inside out, overtaking them. To combat it, you need to boost the immune system to fight off the infection." Ray elucidated.

"I see, kind of like taking pills or medicine or something when you're ill." Gerard finished.

"Precisely." Ray nodded.

Frank pulled out his lip ring. He looked strange without it on. Gerard felt like it belonged there, without it Frank wasn't, well, _Frank_. Besides, Gerard thought Frank looked quite cute with it on- he wasn't blind; he knew Frank was totally attractive. "Take this for example, it's made from pure silver. The ancients believed it had something to do with healing or some shit I don't know, that's what my grandma used to tell me, anyway." He grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled his fingers out so he could drop the silver into his open palm. "In your sister's case, it might possibly, at the very least, dilute the issue or something until we can find a permanent solution."

Gerard nodded. "I understand. Okay, this is great." He tried to think positively. Although he would much rather have preferred to have a direct solution, he knew that they had to start somewhere, and he was glad that they at least had somewhere to start from.

"Urh," Gerard awkwardly tugged at his hand slightly, realising Frank still had hold of it with his own.

Frank pulled away, smiling rather sheepishly as he pulled his hand up to rub at his neck, mumbling out a small apology. He noticed Ryan and Ray send each other a look in the background, from the corner of his eye.

"S'okay." Gerard muttered out, avoiding eye contact as he felt a blush creep its way up slightly. He cleared his throat. "Erm, I should probably go or something. Same time tomorrow, right?"

Frank sent him a slight incredulous expression, as if to say 'no, then'.

"Right, of course. See ya." The boys all muttered out goodbyes as Gerard blushed a little harder. He turned on his heels and exited the classroom, leaving with the first hope of his sister's salvation clutched tightly against his chest.

*************

 


	4. Fucked Up Kids

 

*************

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mikey squeezed her eyes shut as she lay across her bed. Gerard sat beside her, holding a flame over a sewing needle to sterilise it. He'd managed to convince Mikey of some bullshit about the healing power of silver, or something along those lines, and she had reluctantly agreed to having her ear pierced because she was out of options as of now- she was getting hairier by the minute and the damned cravings just wouldn't go away. Mikey didn't know what was happening to her and her patience was wearing really thin. She'd googled her symptoms but that had proved fruitless as it always seemed to come back to telling her she probably had some form of cancer.

Another thing google had chalked all this up to was puberty: the sudden growth of hair where there never was any before, the cravings for something she couldn't quite place her finger on, the increased libido and the _damn_ mood swings. Though, she'd rather not even entertain this thought.

She'd decided googling things was never a good idea.

But Mikey knew that ever since she'd started feeling different, she had also gained a newfound confidence that she had never had before. And on top of that, she no longer felt numb inside like she had been for what felt like forever. Granted, her mood swings were driving her crazy but she didn't care anymore because she could actually _feel_ something now and it was amazing. She didn't know where all this was coming from but she knew she wasn't completely against her new and improved self either.

Although, after what had happened with Pete, Mikey was adamant on finding some way to get rid of her new appetite seeing as she didn't want a repeat of _that_ situation. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to get involved with Pete Wentz and she didn't know what had come over her. It was as though some sort of switch had flipped in her brain and she all of a sudden couldn't decipher between whether she wanted to fuck him or eat him. The two things seemed to be synonymous in her brain, as of late.

What Gerard had told her was her situation could possibly be helped, although not completely cured, and Mikey actually felt some sort of relief at that. She thought the silver linings of her situation totally outweighed the weird cravings and the constant hair growth in places there had never been any before. Though, it probably just came with the territory and she wondered that even if what Gerard had planned didn't work, then she'd oddly be okay with having to deal with being a little hairier than before.

Gerard shook his head at Mikey. "I watched like a youtube video or something. I'm sure its not that difficult.." He trailed off before turning off the flame and placing the lighter on Mikey's bedside table. "Are you ready? Do you want me to like, count down or something?" Gerard mumbled out nervously. He had never pierced anything before and if he was being honest, he maybe had a small aversion to needles. It had taken quite a bit of convincing himself before he was able to even hold one in his hands but ultimately, he had decided to squash down those fears for Mikey's sake. If this could help her then he would do it.

Gerard had decided to keep his alliance with his new friends a secret from Mikey because he knew she wasn't into this werewolf stuff; she wasn't convinced and thought Gerard was delusional. He had to take a different approach and he knew about her disapproval of other people. She'd probably say the guys were using Gerard as a way to fuel their 'sick fantasies' or something so he thought it was better left unsaid.

Mikey shook her head. "Just... Just do it." She breathed out slightly. Gerard nodded before moving slightly closer to her, gripping the middle of the needle by his index finger and thumb with extreme force. He was shaking like hell and a nervous sweat had broken out all over his body. He felt slightly dizzy and a little queasy as he brought the tip of the needle to hover slightly over the middle of Mikey's earlobe. "A-are you sure you're... ready?" Gerard gulped out. Mikey cocked her brow at Gerard before she giggled.

"I think _you're_ more afraid than me right now, ya big baby. It'll be fine Gee, just stick it in there."

"That's what she said." He mumbled out jokingly, trying to ease his nerves. It didn't work.

Mikey rolled her eyes before mumbling out, "Gee, stop stalling and just do it already!" She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation and Gerard could hear her breathing slightly hard. Mikey had been numbing her ear for the past few minutes with a block of ice held under her lobe. She removed it and gripped the ice tightly in a fist against her side.

Gerard's heart took on a faster beat, each individual thud practically booming in his ear as he took a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks, and pressed the tip of the needle with all his force into her skin.

"Ah! Ah **fuck!** _Fuckfuckfuck_!!" Mikey screamed out in pain as Gerard kept his eyes squeezed shut before he pulled out the needle and quickly grabbed at the piercing beside him on the bed, pressing it into the new hole.

He could feel something wet on his fingertips and he opened his eyes slightly to see how he'd done. That was a bad idea. His fingers were covered in Mikey's blood and her earlobe was pooling blood onto the bed.

His head was overcome with dizziness and his limbs started to slack in sudden weakness. _Oh no_ , he thought, _I think i'm about to pass out._

"Gee... Are you okay?" Mikey asked, noticing Gerard had gotten extremely paler than usual.

"N-no... Ahh sh-shit." Gerard incoherently babbled out before his eyelids became very heavy and before he knew what was happening, he had fallen backward off the bed and onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

*********

When Gerard came to, he was lying on Mikey's bed, a damp tea towel placed over his head. He grabbed at it and threw it beside him onto the floor. "Ugh, what happened?" He mumbled out, groggily.

"You passed out like a little bitch." Mikey smirked at him from the foot of the bed. Gerard noticed her piercing had pretty much healed up. It was no longer bleeding, at least. Maybe it was the new werewolf DNA in her system.

"H-how do you feel?" Gerard asked her, sitting himself up as he pressed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose trying to ease the slight vertigo he'd received from sitting up too fast.

Mikey shrugged. "The bleeding's stopped. And besides, I should be asking _you_ that." She cocked her brow, a hand against her hip. Gerard then noticed that Mikey looked a little uneasy. Her eyes looked slightly puffy and red like she'd been crying and she looked as though she was shaking a little. Against her external bravado, Gerard heard his big sister's voice shaking as she'd spoke.

"I'll be fine." Gerard shook his head slightly before making eye contact with Mikey. "I meant, how do you _feel_? Does it feel... I don't know, different? A-are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes.

Mikey smirked, then, attempting to save face as she realised that Gerard knew something was up. "I feel different, for sure. I look bad _ass_ , Gee." She grinned, though it never reached her eyes. She lifted her head to show off her piercing. "Look at me, getting piercings and shit. I feel wicked. Totally... Wicked. Yeah."

"What about your erh, cravings or whatever? Have they like, subsided?" Gerard raised his brows, his lips pressed into a tight line. He knew about the situation with Pete. Mikey had explained to him that she had kissed him and wanted to... _do things_ with him that Gerard would rather burn his eardrums out with bleach than ever want to hear about.

Mikey shrugged, her eyes darting around the room. "I don't know... Maybe?" She let out a shaky breath and came to stand beside Gerard. "Promise me you won't freak out, okay? I... _Fuck_ , I need to show you something." She started shaking more then as she pleaded with Gerard. " _Promise_ me."

Gerard nodded his head. "Of course. What is it?" He asked, concern filling his eyes as he frowned slightly.

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears started threatening to spill again. She turned around slowly, so her back was to Gerard. Then she slightly tugged the back of her jeans down and Gerard's eyes bulged out of their sockets at what he saw.

"Fucking hell." His voice was barely a whisper. "This is real. It's all real. I thought that... Fuck this isn't normal." He rambled out shakily, unable to take his eyes off Mikey's tiny new appendage. "Y-you've got a fuckin' _tail_ Mikey. A tail! What the **fuck**!" Gerard shook his head, panicking.

Mikey pulled her pants up again and turned to face Gerard, placing her hand over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, Gee. I _know_ , but mum doesn't need to, okay? Fuck... This is so fucked up. I don't-" She cut herself off, closing her eyes and taking a long, shaky breath. She sat down on the bed next to Gerard and it dipped slightly under her weight. "Look, i've been thinking, sorta, and I just- I think..." Her voice came out shaky, so she took another deep breath and tried again. "I think- I believe you, okay? This is too fucking much. _Fuck._ " she muttered out, on the verge of tears, but she blinked them away.

"Fuck this. I..."

Gerard placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "I-it's okay, Mikey. I'm here for you. It'll be okay."

Mikey pulled a hand down her face in frustration. "No it fucking won't, okay, spare me the fucking delusions." She groaned in despair.

"Look... Fuck it. This is just another kink in the road, okay? I... I don't care. I'm over it and i've had time to think stuff out while you were passed out. Besides, you'll find a way to fix... _this_ , won't you?" Mikey pleaded as she gestured at her newfound issue, her eyes wide with hope.

Gerard nodded at her, though he was unsure. But he wanted Mikey to feel better. "Fuck. Yeah, Mikey. We'll figure this out."

*********

"Gee, what do you think?" Mikey wandered out of the bathroom and spread her arms out, showing off her mini, plaid skirt and tight fitted black shirt. She had on white knee high stockings and wedged heels and as Gerard took in her appearance, he spluttered and almost choked on the coffee he was sipping on in the hallway.

"Mikey- I... What are you...?" Gerard was lost for words. He had never seen Mikey show off more than a wrist of skin and here she was, her thighs on display for everyone to see at school.

Mikey scrunched her brows together. "Oh no, I look stupid don't I? I should probably change this shirt, it looks dumb-"

Gerard cut her off. "No, _no_! That's not... Mikes, what's brought this on? I mean, you never usually..." He trailed off, gesturing at her attire.

Mikey smiled at him- no she practically _beamed._ "I don't know." She shrugged. "I just felt like it was time for a change up or something. I feel so much more confident and like, I've never felt this way before Gee, I feel so... I mean, I can actually _feel_ something and it's amazing." She breathed out a huge sigh.

"What are you talking about? Like, what about what you said the other day about feeling.. You know, _ugly_ or whatever. And how are you gonna hide your... Little problem?" Gerard was utterly confused as he stood with his jaw practically on the ground, his eyes darting around as he was scared about their parents hearing them.

"That's what razors and wax were invented for, silly. Granted, it took me so long because there was just so much _hair_. It's _everywhere_ , Gee. I'm like the wolverine or something, fuck man." Mikey whined out and Gerard shuddered in discomfort. It was way more information than he'd like to hear. "And I kinda just, taped it down for now." She whispered out. "It's totally hidden unless someone pulled my skirt off and literally stuck their face into my ass."

Gerard was shocked. Last night, she had been so... Different. So distraught. And here she was, totally okay with everything that had happened. Gerard wasn't sure how to deal with her sudden mood changes. Maybe she was in denial or something.

"Look, Gee... We need to talk." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them.

She started pacing the room as she spoke. "I've been thinking and I think... I think... Okay so our pact- I think we should totally blow that off. It was lame and you were right; we were just dumb kids. What did we know, right?" She mumbled out, fiddling with her fingers.

Gerard jaw slacked again. She had been so adamant about it, but now she was changing her mind. He shouldn't even be surprised at this point; the amount of time Mikey has surprised him over the past week was enough to give him an aneurysm. He nodded in approval. He had never wanted to really do it in the first place; it had all been Mikey's idea from the start and he felt bad about ever entertaining her delusions in the first place because deep down, he knew it was totally wrong.

"Okay, because I thought of something even better, Gee!" She beamed out then and jumped forward, grabbing Gerard's shoulders. Gerard felt a tinge of apprehension then... he didn't like where this conversation was headed. Not one bit.

"You promised we'd be together forever, until the end, right?" She waited for Gerard to agree before she carried on. "And this... I think you should like, I don't know..." Mikey took a deep breath before starting again. "Okay, I think if I bit you, like I was bit, then maybe... Maybe you could change too or something; if it even works like that. And then, oh my God-"

Gerard surprised even himself as he cut her off with a brusque, "No."

His eyes were wide in horror, his body frozen. He couldn't believe his own sister would ask something like this of him. She wanted him to suffer, just like she was.

"Fuck I should've known... Gee, I swear its not so bad, once you look past the... You know." When Gerard just stared at her, dumbfounded, she carried on. "For the longest time, i've been so fucking numb, like I was _dead_ inside or something. I felt like a fucking zombie, just walking around like I had nothing to live for. I think that's why I made that stupid pact. And I think that's why you agreed to it. But Gee, I feel so..." She let out a sigh of contentment. "So fucking _good_. I can actually feel again. I mean, I know its not ideal because I have these crazy mood-swings but that doesn't matter because everything trumps this... _feeling_ and _ohmygod_ if you could just feel how I feel... So fucking _alive_! I promise you, Gee, if you let me _help_ you-"

" _Help_ me?" Gerard cut her off once again. "How? How could you be so fucking selfish?" The gears clicked in his head at Mikey's words. "How can you just assume i'd go along with this? It's totally, completely and utterly _mad_ , Mikey. I can't believe...." Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before letting his mouth run away with him again. Honestly, he didn't even know where any of this was coming from. 

"Oh man... The world doesn't revolve around you Mikey- just cause you feel that way, doesn't mean I do too! I'm not you. I see what this is to you now. All of this- what this has always been! It's always been about you! Your stupid pact that I can't believe I ever let you get away with convincing me of." The memories of the night of the attack came flooding back and Gerard was back on that street, holding onto Mikey as they waited for death to take them away. He'd decided then and there that he never wanted to feel that way again. He knew he wasn't ready to die. Not now, and not ever.

"I know, it's my fault for entertaining your stupid delusions, but I can't do that, Mikey. I can't do it anymore! I can't be your stupid puppet. I get that you're going through this shit alone and you shouldn't have to, but you really think changing me is gonna help you? If anything, it'll only make everything worse!"

Mikey was taken aback by Gerard's words. "Gee, you- you don't fucking understand what it's like- What it's always been like!" Tears spilled out of her eyes as she shook Gerard by his shoulders. "What happened to 'til the end', huh? I thought that if you were with me on it, that somehow it didn't sound as bad as it was made out to be, you know? I'm sick of feeling like complete shit. Is it so wrong of me to try to make the best out of my shitty situations? I was fucking depressed Gerard, how were you so fucking blind?"

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat. Deep down, he had known something was up with Mikey. The truth was, he never really believed she wanted to truly commit suicide. He thought it was all a game to her. A stupid game that they would end up growing out of and that their plans would never actually fall through. He thought that maybe if they put themselves in that situation, she'd come to her senses and realised she was being a massive idiot. But now he realised that it had been real to her. Now he felt like the selfish one.

"I-I'm sorry, Mikey. I didn't think..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip as tears brimmed his eyes. He realised that the only reason Mikey asked him to do these things was because she felt like she was completely alone. She only had Gerard to confide in, really, and their parents could never understand their situation.

"Mikey, i'm so fucking sorry. You should have told me. I'm here for you, okay? I always have been and-" Gerard rambled as he placed his hands over hers.

"Save it." She ground out angrily. "I don't want your apologies. I just wanted you to understand." She pulled her hands out of Gerard's grip and trailed out of the room as she mumbled out, "We'll be late for school."

Gerard felt like the worst brother in the world. He wished he could understand what she was going through, he really did. He thought that maybe then he'd be able to truly help her. Mikey had gone all that time without uttering a word about her depression and Gerard had been none the wiser. He had assumed it was all an act to scare people away. Gerard started doubting himself. 

He was an idiot if he wasn't at least tempted by the idea; Mikey had practically said she felt the best she had felt in a long time. Maybe being a werewolf would cure his insufferable anxiety too.

Maybe he should have agreed to Mikey's new proposal- he couldn't stand her being angry with him. He had promised that they would always have each other's backs and he thought this was the only way he could be true to those words. Mikey was really all alone because depression was a human thing- he could make himself understand that. But being a werewolf was completely different and he had no idea what Mikey was going through. She was truly alone in this and Gerard wondered whether this time, it would be the literal death of her. Maybe he should have agreed to it, instead of letting his stupid mouth get away with him once again. 

He felt so fucking selfish.  _Oh god,_ Gerard mentally panicked, _what have I done?_

_*********_

It had been a couple days since Mikey last spoke to Gerard. She was giving him the silent treatment, despite his best efforts. But he had decided it was a good idea for them to cool off a little and Gerard needed time to think and mull over whether he really wanted to risk becoming a werewolf just to appease his sister. During these days, he had found himself becoming closer to Ray, Ryan and Frank. They had exchanged numbers and formed a group chat where they would discuss their findings and also talk about nothing in particular. Their music room gatherings had started becoming more casual than just about work and they would often fall into conversations involving things that interested them.

Meanwhile, Gerard had seen Mikey falling into Pete's friendship group. He'd caught her a few times smoking pot with them during recess and after school hours in the parking lot and when Gerard tried to talk sense into her, she simply ignored him. He had secretly been keeping an eye on her, just for his own peace of mind. He needed to know that her condition wasn't worsening and so far, he hadn't noticed any changes. Like, she hadn't started sprouting huge claws or anything... yet.

"Let's review what we found, then." Frank pulled out the black book, trailing a finger over Gerard's sloppy handwriting. "Mikey's sprouted a tail and she's getting... Hairier." Frank scrunched up his nose and Gerard couldn't help but blush as he realised Frank looked utterly adorable when he made that face. Okay, maybe Gerard had gotten a little _too_ close to Frank these past few days, in that maybe he had sort of started developing minor feelings for him. Especially since that day he'd walked into the music room at lunch time and Frank was properly strumming his guitar and Gerard thought he now knew what love at first sight meant. Okay, maybe not love but it felt like he certainly was headed in that direction.

But this was all wrong because Gerard knew that Frank would never see him that way. Gerard had found out Frank was gay, though Frank was quite open about that fact and practically everyone at school knew about it and were cool with it. But Gerard knew that there was no way he had a chance with him. Frank was completely out of his league- they were worlds apart. Sure, much like Gerard, Frank had a deep connection with music and he loved classic horror movies and he had a small obsession with dogs. But there was no way it could work because Frank was so effortlessly smart and confident and Gerard was so... not. And there's also the small thing about Gerard's total lack of experience and Frank came across as a _very_ experienced person.

Gerard was also starting to think that maybe Ryan and Ray were catching onto his little crush because he was definitely not discreet about it. Every time Frank opened his mouth or touched Gerard (and Frank was a _very_ touchy person, much to Gerard's delight) he couldn't control the crimson that erupted in his cheeks and the way words would sometimes fail him.

"The silver also doesn't seem to be having much of an effect on her. Although, you haven't seen any improvements and the only obvious advance in the virus thus far has been the... tail, right?" Gerard nodded at Frank as he attempted to hide his blush. "So, that thing was a bust then." Frank mumbled out before he turned to Ray. "Ray, how've you been getting on with the wolfs-bane thing?" He raised his brow and Ray flicked his gaze up from his laptop.

"Aconitum di lycoctonum- better known as monkshood. It's a distant relative of wolfs-bane and seemingly safer in smaller doses. It promotes the growth of white blood cells and acts as some sort of radical detox thing- to sort of flush out toxins. At least, that's what I read." 

Gerard perked up at that. "Okay, so how can we access it? And how would it have to be taken in order to work?"

Ray shook his head. "That's the problem. Although it's perennial- meaning it grows everywhere- it's hard to find, seeing as it only grows in Spring. And the other thing- we wouldn't know unless we had firsthand access to it right now, but my best guess would be to inject it directly into the bloodstream."

Gerard shuddered, remembering his aversion to needles before he groaned out. slightly frustrated. "Damn it, just our damn luck. Couldn't you like, look online or something? Or some sort of store that specialises in stuff like that?"

Ray nodded. "I'm looking into it."

"So just to clarify, are you a hundred percent sure that the silver hasn't seemed to have any obvious effects?" Ryan narrowed his eyes as he hovered his fingers over his keyboard.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you any more until Mikey stops being an ass." Gerard grumbled out, arms crossed against his chest as he slumped into his seat. " So I was thinking... And what if, hypothetically speaking, someone was to be bitten or something by someone who was infected. Would they still, like, become a werewolf?" Gerard muttered out, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve nervously. As he'd been mulling over whether he should turn for Mikey, he had realised that he didn't even know if it would work at all. Like, did it happen only on a full moon?

Frank was sitting on the table he had claimed for himself, his legs dangling down and the black book open in his lap as he smoked on a joint. "Gee," he started. Gerard secretly loved that he called him Gee- the only person who ever called him that was Mikey but he loved the way it sounded on Frank's lips. "Why are you asking? Has Mikey hurt you? Is that why you guys aren't talking?" He leaned forward slightly as he darted his eyes all over Gerard, trying to look for something that wasn't even there, a look of concern etched in his eyes.

Gerard was flattered that Frank was worrying over him, or maybe it was just because he didn't want Gerard wolfing out on him or something. "No! Nothing like that it's just... Like in case?" He kept his gaze fixed to a spot on the floor. Frank mumbled out a relieved 'oh' and leaned backward, relaxing.

"Look at little Frankie, being all domestic and concerned for once." Ryan snickered beside Frank, which caused him to be kicked in the shin.

"Shut up, Ross, or I swear..." He warned, sending him a death glare.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in front of _Gee_." Ryan smirked at him and Gerard could have sworn that Frank blushed just a little. _What was that all about?_

"Fuck off, don't you have to go suck Brendon off or something? He's waiting for you in the girl's bathroom- right where you belong." Ryan's face blazed up in a red hot heat and if looks could kill, well Frank would already be dead by now.

Gerard choked on his spit. "Br-Brendon _Urie_? _You_ like Brendon Urie?" Gerard couldn't believe his ears. Ryan had a thing for one of the school's biggest fuckboys. He then thought he'd been giving Ryan more credit than he was due. Though, Gerard couldn't judge seeing as he was falling head over heels for the school's biggest pothead, although Frank had a little more respect for the people around him than Brendon fuckin' urie. But maybe Brendon was only putting it on as some sort of act to deter people from thinking he was gay. Even so, that was kind of a dick move seeing as not all straight guys are assholes. He could pretend to be straight and nice too, none would be the wiser.

Ray snorted. "Honey, he doesn't have just a little crush. They're seeing each other. Like full on."

"Yep," Frank took a dramatic breath, smirking cheekily. "It all started when Ryan was sipping on some milk in the cafeteria and Brendon caught his eye. Ryan was all 'fuck me' eyes and Brendon couldn't resist and he proceeded to pound him into the next century and the rest, as they say, is history."

**(AN: sorrynotsorry I just couldn't resist)**

Ryan was practically steaming from his ears as he punched Frank in his bicep. Hard. "Fuck you, Iero. Don't get me started on how you _wish_ you could _pound a certain someone into the next century_." He mocked Frank's tone.

Frank pouted as he rubbed at his arm. "Fuck. That actually hurt, you little shit." He glared at Ryan.

"Oh, you wanna talk about little, huh? Let's go there then, you midget fuck." Ryan sniggered.

"Cut it out!" Ray scolded them. They both crossed their hands over their chests like children and huffed out annoyed breaths.

Gerard giggled at them, tears brimming his eyes and he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Bunch of fucking idiots." Ray mumbled out, shaking his head like a disappointed father. "And to answer your question Gerard,"

"Which you should already know if you'd been reading the book." Frank muttered out.

Ray carried on, ignoring Frank's input, "Through extensive research we have found the probability that the virus only takes effect during, or around, a full moon. We've concluded it as something to do with the alignment of the time in which the virus takes complete effect coupled the arrival of the full moon. The virus becomes more potent and through a mix of bodily fluids-"

"Like biting. You know, your usual kinky stuff." Frank interrupted once again.

"Frank, if you interrupt me one more time, I _swear_ to God." Frank grinned sheepishly and Gerard couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"As I was saying, a mix of bodily fluids, yada yada yada, the change occurs and bam. You have your werewolf in the making."

Gerard nodded, sighing in relief. So there was no chance that Mikey could change him, not until the full moon anyway. So he had time... Well, as much time as Mikey, really, unless Mikey changed her stubborn mind. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Ray tapped the side of his nose. "You have much to learn, young padawan."

"Oh my god, you like Star Wars? That is so... cool!" Gerard beamed at Ray.

"Like? I have all the merchandise, all the movies; yes even the prequels. I actually like them, okay? Don't judge me." Ray sent him a bashful look.

"Hey, I like Star Trek too." Frank pouted.

Ray held up his hand to silence him as he rolled his eyes. "Star _Wars_ , Frank. Hush, the adults are talking."

Gerard cackled as Frank blushed a little in embarrassment. "Whatever. That shit's dumb anyway." He mumbled out, taking another drag from his joint.

"Ray, that's amazing! We all should totally have a Star Wars night or something." Gerard rambled out. "I mean, if you wanna." He added on, realising he looked way too eager and the whole thing would end up blowing off.

Ray smiled encouragingly at him. "That sounds fun, Gerard. I'm actually free tomorrow if you guys are up for it? I have no assignments due right now and I'm kind of boring myself."

Frank scoffed. "You're bored because you _don't_ have assignments? Are you fucking- this man is a joke. I'm done." He threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"I'd like to but I'm kinda busy." Ryan murmured out.

"That sucks. Frank?" Ray and Gerard simultaneously turned to Frank, who rolled his eyes when he realised they were waiting for his confirmation. "Although I'd totally _love to_ nerd out with you _,_ I'm gonna have to pass, guys. I already have plans."

Ryan sniggered. " _You_ have plans? Doing what?"

"Your mum, Ross." Frank countered.

Gerard intervened. "But I thought you liked _Star Trek_ , Frank." He teased.

"Shut up. You know, I'd like, totally come but I have to attend Pete's lame party to deliver an order."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "You're going to Pete's party?" He asked, seemingly indifferently.

"Yeah. Jealous? Maybe I'll see lover boy and give him a little taste of my _midget_ juice and he'll come running into my arms." Gerard knew Frank was only trying to wind Ryan up. Ryan was one of his closest friends, he wouldn't actually do that to him. Frank turned around as he pretended to make out with himself, his arms rubbing his back, mocking moans as he called out, "Oh Frankie!"

**(AN: who remembers that interview where the guy asks gee if he sleeps naked and somewhere in the vid frank says 'oh frankie'- that's what im thinkin about rn and im pissing myself lmfao)**

Ray and Gerard made a disgusted face. "Fuckin' gross, Frank. I'll just pretend I didn't even hear that."

Ryan snorted. "More like midget co-"

"La la la. Not listening. Fuck you guys." Ray stuck his fingers in his ears for emphasis as he sang out.

"I don't know how you put up with these children." Gerard sighed dramatically at Ray, shaking his head in mock disapproval as he tried to hold in a giggle at Frank's ridiculous behaviour.

Ryan smirked smugly. "Hah, I'd like to see you try, Frank. He has higher standards than the likes of _you_. Then again, anyone does."

Gerard had a thought. If Pete was having a party, Mikey would probably be going. Especially since she had been hanging around Pete an awful lot; it would only make sense. He started worrying then. That meant she wouldn't be home that night, so Gerard couldn't keep an eye on her like he'd been doing silently these past few days.

"Frank... I, erh... Would you possibly be able to take me with you?" Gerard mumbled out nervously.

"If you wanted to go out with me, you should've just said." Frank smirked at him.

"No." Gerard slipped out, a little too fast. He blushed profusely, tightly wrapping the hem of his shirt around his finger when he noticed Frank's face fall slightly. "I mean, I erh... I just assumed Mikey would be there and I need to make sure she won't get into anything stupid. We might not be talking right now, but I care about her, obviously." He rambled on, trying to get his point across.

"And this could be a great opportunity for you to like get a first-hand view of a real life werewolf." He added on, in case Frank was thinking of a way to blow him off.

Frank nodded. "Sure. I'll pick you up." Gerard sent him a bashful smile.

"Great, it's a date. But nobody thinks about Ray- thanks for coming up with weekend plans just to end up doing away with them not even moments later." He grumbled out.

"Oh, Ray I didn't- I'm sorry. Rain check?" Gerard apologised.

Ray sighed. "Yeah, it's fine I was just messing."

"Why don't you come with us, since Ryan's busy?" Gerard offered.

"Nah, parties aren't my thing. You guys have fun." Ray winked at them.

"Actually, I'm going too." Ryan murmured out.

"Sorry, I don't think I have room in the car for your fat ego." Frank flashed him a crooked grin.

"Ha ha. I'll have you know that Brendon already invited me and I already have a lift." Ryan rolled his eyes at Frank.

"But I thought you guys were keeping it... You know, on the down low or whatever." Gerard raised his brows.

"Well, yeah. There are plenty of ways to be discreet at a party. I think I'd have it down to a tee by now." Ryan raised his brow. Gerard nodded. That made sense, he guessed.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. They said their goodbyes and only when Gerard arrived to next period did he realise he'd had a shit eating grin plastered to his face that he just couldn't seem to shake off.

*************

 


	5. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shit smut and slight gore

 

*************

Gerard eyed Mikey from the corner of his eye. He was splayed out on the sofa, his legs stretched out in front of him as he attempted to catch up on some recreational reading time. Mikey was applying eyeliner in a mirror displayed on one of the walls of their living room. She was, once again, clad in provocative attire- no doubt to impress that jerk Pete at his party.

"Ugh!" She huffed out as she furiously wiped at her eyes. "I can't get this stupid wing right." She mumbled out to nobody in particular.

"I can do it for you if you want?" Gerard attempted for what felt like the hundredth time today to strike up conversation with his sister. "Makeup can't be that hard. Wouldn't it just be like drawing on a paper or something, except it's your face?"

Mikey sent him daggers through the mirror, before mumbling out something incomprehensible and turning on her heels to head for her bedroom. Okay, Gerard scrunched his brows together in thought, so she was clearly still not ready to talk to him.

The door to her bedroom slammed audibly a few moments after she had left and Gerard flinched, a frown etched into his face.

Norman stood from a nap he had been taking on the rug in the middle of the carpet and yipped at Gerard from the floor beside him on the sofa. "Hey buddy. I know, Mikey's being a big ol' meanie but she'll come around. I mean, she _has_ to, right?" He picked Norman up and set him on his lap, ruffling his long fur to ease the constant stress and anxiety that had been eating away at him recently. It wasn't just his situation with Mikey. It seemed to be everything; lots of little things that piled on top of one another and just seemed to pull him down further and further into the ground.

Of course, he still felt like absolute shit at the realisation that he could definitely have been a better brother. Mikey needed him and he needed her too, really, and although he was giving her a little time to cool off, he wasn't going to wait forever. Not that she had forever anyway- about three weeks to be precise. Sooner or later, they were going to confront one another and this whole thing would just be forgotten about and they'd realise they had both been idiots... At least, Gerard hoped that is how it would go.

On top of that, Gerard felt like he was due a nervous breakdown or something pretty soon. First of all, he'd been slacking a lot more than usual at school and hadn't been inspired to do anything remotely artistic since his and Mikey's brush with death. It's like every time he picked up a pencil and tried to picture something to draw, his thoughts would always be obscured by graphic images of _that_ night. He also hadn't picked up a camera in what felt like forever.

And finally, he felt like an idiot for asking Frank to take him to that party. Of course, it was all for Mikey, but he knew he never did particularly well in social situations and something was bound to go wrong- he could just feel it.

"Oh Norman, sometimes I wish I could be a dog. All you do is eat, shit, sleep and repeat, and everyone fuckin' loves you even when- no _especially_ when- you act like a complete idiot. If only life was that simple." Gerard sighed heavily.

"Are you really that alone that you've resorted to talking to the dog, honey?" A voice piped up from the arched opening in the wall leading from the hallway into the living room. Gerard was startled back to reality, jumping so violently on the sofa that Norman yelped out and fell out of his lap and onto the floor.

" _Jesus_ , mum! Warn me next time or something." He grumbled out as he turned to face her. Norman had scuttled away and was now harassing Donna Way's leg with his paws.

Donna sent him an apologetic look as she strolled into the room. "I'm hardly a ninja or something, Gerard. It's not my fault you're so easily startled by the littlest things."

She pulled his legs off the sofa, setting herself down comfortable before pulling them back up and onto her lap. "You know, believe it or not, I remember a time when you and your sister could tell us anything. But then you both sort of drifted off into your own little make-shift bubble and now we- your father and I- feel like we hardly even know you anymore. Mikey was always the little troublemaker." She grinned fondly. "And you were so... _Different_. And then you became so close to Mikey and... I don't know, Gerard." She sighed, patting his shin lightly.

Gerard stared blankly at her. What was he supposed to say to that? 'You wouldn't understand us mother and we're more alike than you think'? No, that would just come off as some whiny and generic teenage bullshit.

"You may think we don't _understand_ you or something like that, but we were teenagers once too, you know." Gerard widened his eyes slightly in disbelief- she'd basically just read his mind or some shit. Why did mums seem to have some sort of underlying sixth sense when it came to their kids?

"Look, what I came here to say was that we've noticed you and Mikey lately. You haven't even uttered a single word to one another in a few days and I understand I've said you shouldn't follow her around like you're joined at the hip, but I see that you _have_ grown to depend on each other. I know you keep things from us-" Gerard was about to speak but she cut him off with a raise of the hand.

"And you feel you can tell things to each other because you feel more comfortable and i've said this to Mikey already, but just know i'm here if you ever need to talk, okay, honey?" She leaned forward and kissed Gerard on the forehead.

"This is a very confusing time for Mikey- for both of you really, but especially Mikey seeing as she is going through... A lot of changes." Gerard sent her a puzzled look.

"You know, the changes her body is going through, trying to find a place to fit in and the... _boys_." Gerard held back a snort at that. _Oh, you don't know the half of it._

"She could really use your support, Gerard. I get you're a boy and that you couldn't possibly begin to understand, but I can't seem to get through to her. I know when I was your age the idea of uttering a word to my parents was completely off the table and I wished I had a sibling to tell things to, but just make sure she doesn't get into... Bad things, you know? Your sister is very easily... influenced, to say the least. She reminds me of me, really. She needs someone to keep her grounded." She pressed her lips into a tight, thin line.

Gerard sighed heavily and nodded slightly as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I know. I- I'm doing my best."

Donna nodded, right before an obnoxious, continuous beeping could be heard coming from the driveway. Mikey appeared moments later and completely ignored Gerard as she mumbled out, "I'm going out tonight, ma, don't wait up for me." She grabbed a small leather jacket and a scarf from the coat hanger by the front door to shield herself from the chilly October air and Donna rushed off the sofa toward her daughter.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" She raised a hand to her hip.

Mikey turned around to scowl at her. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe get high, mother, and drink lots of alcohol and get drunk- oh and maybe have unprotected sex so I can contract something, _just_ to spite you." She sang out, rolling her eyes. Their mother was taken aback by this and Gerard internally winced.

"Mikey!" She scolded.

"Oh my _god_ it was a freakin' joke. Lighten up." She laughed out dryly.

"I'm not going to stop you from going out, but for the love of god _please_ change these clothes. You aren't going out dressed like that. In fact," She turned to point at Gerard who was sat dumbfounded on the sofa. "Gerard, grab your coat and go with your sister."

"Oh _fuck_ that." Mikey growled out and shook her head as she pulled the front door open and disappeared down the driveway and into the car.

She completely ignored their mother calling after her and when the car pulled out and drove away, their mother closed the door and turned to look at Gerard, worry lines creasing her forehead as she sighed deeply. "What am I going to do with that girl..." She pulled her index finger and thumb up to press against the bridge of her nose as she shook her head in despair.

Gerard pulled himself off the sofa and ran to his mother, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mikey's not stupid she can totally handle herself. Besides, I'm way ahead of you." He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Frank would be here any minute now. "I was erh, invited to that party too. I'll keep an eye on her." He didn't know why he lied about his original plan.

She slowly nodded her head. "I trust you, Gerard. I trust you both, I just... I don't trust the _company_ you could fall into."

"I get it, mum." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't even worry yourself."

A polite knocking at the front door pulled them apart moments later and Gerard braced himself before opening it. Frank stood, in all his glory, sending Gerard the biggest smile he had ever seen. Gerard nearly passed out from the intensity of it.

"Who's your friend?" Donna peered her head around the door to see who had come knocking.

"Erh, ma, this is my... Um, this is Frank." He mumbled out, unable to hold back a blush.

Frank raised his brows, before pulling out a hand for her to shake. Donna raised a brow, a smile ghosting her lips as she took Frank's hand in hers and shook it. "Gerard, you never told me you had such handsome friends." She discreetly winked at Gerard who blushed even harder and dropped his gaze to the floor, mortified.

Frank awkwardly darted his eyes between the two before speaking. "Erm... Thanks?" He blushed out.

Donna pulled Gerard into a hug before she whispered into his ear. "Honey, when I said you could tell me anything... I _meant_ it. I love you, no matter what, okay?"

Gerard pulled away from her, his eyes wide and a cold sweat trailing down his back. _Did she know I was gay?_ Either way, Gerard didn't want to prolong this awkward encounter any further so with a swift "Goodbye mother," he pulled Frank by the wrist and into his car, his face still burning with heat.

Once they were in the car and Gerard had safely buckled himself in, Frank spoke. "So, your mum seems... cool." He smirked. "I mean; she has great taste in men, for one." He joked, trying to ease the awkward tension in the air. This was the first time Frank and Gerard had been alone together, he'd realised. Gerard was beginning to grow increasingly nervous, his palms sweating as he gripped the seat belt across his chest with great force.

"Yeah, too bad she doesn't exactly have the best gay-dar." He snorted out, trying to ease his nerves slightly.

Frank raised his brows, letting out a crooked grin. "Tell her I swing both ways."

Gerard scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That's gross, dude. She's my _mum_. And besides, you're sorta gay." He mumbled out without thinking.

Frank raised his brow. "Actually, I'm sorta bi."

Gerard opened his mouth to form a slight 'o'.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no why would- Frank, I have no problem with that." He breathed out quickly. Gerard's irrational thoughts got away with him and he started convincing himself that now there was absolutely zero chance of him and Frank getting together seeing as Frank's options were a lot more... open. _There's no way he'd settle for me_ , he thought. He was older than Gerard, much cooler and had this _I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything_ attitude that Gerard found attractive as hell. Really, Gerard couldn't tell if he wanted to be him or if he wanted to fuck him; he concluded on a little bit of both.

It also made sense now that he'd let Melanie flirt with him. They were probably hooking up, or have hooked up in the past. And Gerard couldn't deny that Melanie was a beautiful girl, despite her not-so-redeeming qualities.

After a few moments of driving in awkward silence, Frank decided to break the ice. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know." Gerard shrugged before letting out a sigh. "I was kinda hoping to just find her and then just hang around but make sure she doesn't get a chance to notice me. And if she starts acting... weird, I'll intervene or something."

They had arrived and Frank pulled up to park at a gap on the curb a couple houses down the road from Pete's place. They both unbuckled their seatbelts and got out the car. Gerard followed Frank around to the boot and he flipped it open, pulling out a suspicious looking small, black binbag.

He darted his eyes around before he closed the trunk again and they made their way down the path toward the house. Gerard scrunched his nose slightly as he disapprovingly eyed the bag that was now slung over Frank's shoulder. "So... How did you, erh, get into... You know." He gestured at the bag. "If you don't mind me asking." He added on quickly, eyes drawn to the ground in front of him.

Frank raised his brow at Gerard before he shrugged, letting out a small laugh. "I don't. And I do it to help out my brother. I just see it as a way for me to make a few quick bucks, ya know? This way I'm sorta my own boss. Fuck getting a shitty job where you get bossed around by a total jerk."

Gerard nodded, though he didn't agree with Frank, but he would never tell him that- it was Frank's own business what he got up to in his spare time and Gerard wasn't one to tell him how to live his life. Obviously, what Frank was doing was illegal and when Mikey started getting involved Gerard was quick to show his disapproval. But when it came down to it, he couldn't be mad at Frank. Mikey should have known better than to start getting involved with drugs, really. He couldn't hold it against Frank that he was doing what he always did; catering to clients.

Gerard had talked with Frank after they had started hanging out in the music room. He'd asked him not to supply Mikey anymore and Frank had rebutted that he was simply doing business and that it was Mikey's own choice at the end of the day, but that he would try for Gerard.

As they neared the three storey house, the first thing they noticed was the obnoxiously loud music blaring out into the street. Every room was visibly lit up from outside signalling an abundance of life. The front lawn was littered with empty bottles and cans and as they trailed up the pathway leading into the house, Gerard shuddered in disgust; he could have _sworn_ he'd almost stepped in a used and discarded condom. _This was why I didn't get out much_ , he reflected.

They wandered up the front steps where Brendon was waiting at the front door. When he recognised Frank, or more accurately what Frank held over his shoulder, he practically beamed.

"Frankie, my man!" They slapped their hands together and pulled themselves into one another to bump shoulders before Brendon snatched the bag and inspected its contents. "Oh, you never fail to pull through with the good stuff. Thanks, bro." He fished around in his pocket to hand Frank a wad of cash, who took it and replaced it into his own front jeans pocket.

Brendon nodded toward Gerard when he realised Frank wasn't alone. He looked him up and down and Gerard shrunk into himself, feeling all too uncomfortable under his gaze. "Gerard Way. Never thought I'd see the likes of you around these ends. Man, the Ways are really getting around these days, huh?" He smirked, winking at Frank.

Gerard's eyes widened, his hands all of a sudden clammy and his entire face blazed up in what felt like a searing heat. _Why did everyone just assume they were, like, a thing?_ He chanced a glance at Frank from the corner of his eye and noticed he was visibly avoiding eye contact with Urie.

"Nah, man, it's nothing like that. Gerard's cool." He mumbled out, glancing to Gerard, trying to read his expression. But Gerard kept his face hidden under his long black hair. He didn't want Frank to see him totally red faced. It would be embarrassing, and he'd probably realise Gerard had a stupid little crush on him and laugh.

"Well, come in, come in!" He stepped in between Frank and Gerard and whipped his arms around their shoulders, guiding them into the house. "Hey!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, garnering the attention of a bunch of people. "The party's here!" he laughed out as he removed his hands from their shoulders and stuck one into the bag, pulling out a bunch of miniature packets filled with 'the good stuff' and fisting his hand into the air.

A burst of applause and cheering followed as he threw his arms back around Frank and Gerard and led them further into the crowd. Gerard suddenly started feeling very self-conscious and claustrophobic, and not just because he was standing beside Frank. He felt as though all eyes were on him. Judging him, making him feel as though he didn't belong here; which he felt he didn't anyway, but it made him feel like that much more of a loser.

Frank noticed Gerard's paler-than-usual face. "Hey, you okay, man? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." He placed both his hands on Gerard's shoulders and shook him slightly.

Gerard seemed to snap out of his slight daze and blinked at Frank. "I-I'm fine. Just... I don't know. Let's go find Mikey." He pulled up the hood of his hoodie so as to go unnoticed in the crowd and grabbed Frank's wrist, bracing himself before pulling him through the busy crowd.

"Do you see anything?" Gerard turned slightly to ask Frank.

"No. Seriously, are you okay? Your hand's sweating real bad." Concern laced his voice slightly.

Gerard mentally cursed himself as he removed his clammy hand from around Frank. "Sorry." He mumbled out, assuming Frank was trying to find some sort of discreet way to tell him to let go of his wrist.

Just as Frank was about to protest, a hand slapped onto his shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, Frankie." Melanie purred into his ear.

Frank raised his brow. "You're drunk." He stated.

She scoffed. "Not nearly enough." Her eyes flicked to Gerard standing in front of Frank and her eyes narrowed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She ground out through gritted teeth.

Gerard really wasn't up for any confrontation tonight. He sighed before answering with, "I'm looking for Mikey. Have you maybe seen her around?"

She sneered. "Last I saw, that whore was sucking face with Pete out front, God knows what they're up to now. I don't know what he sees in your freak sister. You should _both_ really learn to stay on your side of the social hierarchy. You sure as hell aren't welcome around here."

Gerard's hands balled into fists in anger. He held back a string of profanities he was ready to hurl at her, not wanting to start anything he couldn't finish. Frank noticed Gerard tense up and decided to cool the situation.

"Hey Mel, Michael's looking right here. He doesn't look very happy with you having your hands all over me."

"He doesn't give a damn. We have, like, an open relationship and really, he's just a booty call to me. Besides, he was just chatting up some basic _bitch_ a few minutes ago." She snorted. Gerard noted that alcohol brought out a worse side in Melanie. Just for starters, this was the first time he'd heard her cuss.

She eyed Gerard for a while, before her eyes gleamed with a little mischief. "Did you come with him?" She gestured at Gerard with her thumb, her eyes fixed on Frank's.

Frank looked to Gerard, who started to doubt his sort-of-friendship with Frank, expecting him to lie and deny it all- he had no obligation to Gerard, he thought sadly. Though Gerard had felt in himself that they had become slightly close, their entire relationship was really built on some sort of mutualism in regards to extracting information from one another.

But Frank surprised him by shrugging slightly. "Yeah. You know I don't believe in all that bullshit, Mel. If I like someone, I'll talk to them."

She sighed, jutting her lower lip into a pout. "I forget you're a sympathiser, babe. You do have a knack for bringing home stray dogs... So to speak." She grinned at him. She then turned to face Gerard, her eyes wide with innocence. "Oh, don't take offence to that, please. It was just a figure of speech. Look, we should just put this whole thing behind us. What say you guys," She slowly trailed a finger down Frank's neck, noticing Gerard send her a covetous look, "join me and my friends in a game of never have I ever."

"We'd love to but we're kinda busy." Frank mumbled, trying to shrug her off.

She pouted, full on. "Oh come on, how can you be busy at a party? It's only one game, babe. Please." She sent him a toothy grin, the gap in her teeth adding to the entire innocent demeanour.

Frank looked to Gerard. "What do you say? I mean, we're at a party, Gee. Might as well have a little fun while we're here."

"Totally. Just see it as a way of truce between the two of us." She grinned at Gerard, who wasn't entirely convinced. He sent Frank an unsure look and Frank hooked his hand around Gerard's.

"Come on man, just for a little while. I promise we'll go look for Mikey as soon as we're done." Gerard could feel the heat rising in his face again as he stared at their interlocked hands, his brain becoming slightly fuzzy.

Gerard mentally cursed himself as words failed him. _So damn pathetic._ He simply let out a small nod, not wanting to let him down or make Frank think he was some sort of totally lame killjoy. Besides, what's the worst that could come from an innocent little game?

*********

Mikey pushed Pete violently against the brick wall as she attacked his neck and clavicle with her lips and teeth, no doubt leaving small purple marks in their wake. Pete didn't mind that she was taking the wheel and despite all his bravado, he secretly liked it when a girl took the reins sometimes. When Mikey ground her hips against his, slowly trailing her soft fingers under his shirt, he couldn't help but let out a slight moan. She slipped her hands around to his back and slowly scraped sharp fingernails from the nape to his mid-section. "Fuck." He moaned out around her lips.

Mikey took that as a cue to unbutton and tug at the zipper of his jeans in a lust filled haze. She brought her head down to nibble on his earlobe as she breathed out, "I want... I _need_ to- to fuck you. Like, right fucking now."

That was when Pete pulled his hands up to wrap around her wrists, stopping before she got to his waist, eyes wide and a hot sweat trailing his back. "D-don't you think we should, like, take it a little slower." He tilted his head up to lock his eyes on hers. Pete wanted the same, God he did, but they were still outside and although he wouldn't call himself a prude, he didn't exactly want people staring. He noticed a flash of something angry cross her eyes as she tightened her grip on him so he quickly decided to add on, "I mean, w-we have all night." He gulped out, and Pete could have sworn her eyes flashed red, for just a split second.

Mikey leaned back slightly as she raised a brow and dropped her gaze to the obvious bulge in his pants. She grabbed his crotch in one swift movement and palmed him once, causing him to groan out. "Let's take this upstairs." She all but commanded and Pete could only nod slightly as she gripped his hand and started pulling him into the house.

*********

Gerard sat awkwardly on the floor beside Frank, clutching an untouched plastic cup filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage. Frank had convinced him to do it, little did he know that Gerard had never even tasted alcohol before. But Gerard decided not to tell him that in fear of Frank assuming he was some totally pathetic kid and ditching his ass in the middle of this huge, not to mention crowded, house.

"So, I think we should start off easy. Never have I ever done something I regret." A girl, who Gerard recognised as one of Melanie's posse, from the group of people that had gathered around a coffee table in the living room started. Gerard thought this question as a bit anti-climactic; who hadn't done something they regretted? The he realised that it was probably a good way to get everyone in the room to take an initiative drink before they got into other stuff. Gerard took a hesitant sip, his initial reaction to spit the liquid back out again as it burned his throat on the way down, but he held back a splutter (almost unsuccessful) and went completely unnoticed by everyone else, to his relief.

They went a few more innocent rounds, Gerard finding he'd taken a multitude of nervous sips at questions that related to him and he had already started feeling a little lightheaded. _What a pansy ass lightweight,_ he mentally scolded himself.

Then the game started to take a not-so-innocent turn, much to Gerard's disliking.

"Never have I ever had sex." Melanie raised her brows, eyes locked on Gerard as she brought her cup up to her lips, her free arm wrapped around the waist of her boyfriend. Gerard noticed that everyone had taken a swig, including Frank. When he was met with a few smirks and questioning glances, in a fit of panic and completely red-faced, Gerard brought the cup up to his lip and took a large and slightly-too-fast gulp of the liquid, causing him to cough and splutter violently.

Frank patted his back slightly, letting out a small laugh. "You okay, Gee? I thought you could handle your drink, huh?" He raised a brow.

When Gerard got his breath back, he mumbled out, "It just went down the wrong pipe is all." His gaze dropped to the ground in front of him, not daring to meet anyone's eyes in fear that they'd see through him and know he was a fibbing little virgin.

Melanie sent him an unconvinced look as she whispered into Michael's ear. He had been sending Gerard disapproving glances ever since Melanie had dragged her and Frank toward them. Melanie smiled a toothy smile. "My turn. Never have I ever sexually fantasised about someone in this room. You know, rubbed one out." He made an obscene gesture that was met with a few amused chuckles and Melanie bit her lip as she flicked her gaze toward Frank for a split moment, making sure Gerard noticed before she took a dainty sip from her cup.

Gerard would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasised about Frank, especially when he was in the shower or on those late nights where he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep...

Frank glanced at Gerard from the corner of his eye before he also took a drink. Gerard assumed Frank had a thing for Melanie and he decided against taking a sip to reveal the truth. He wouldn't have been able to do it anyway because no doubt everyone would have found out about him liking Frank and he'd have been ridiculed for it. It was one thing to be hanging around him and know he wasn't exactly welcome at this party with people that were on the opposite end of the spectrum to him; It was another to actually date one of those people. Sure Frank was one of those cool people that had a spot in everyone's social group, but Gerard knew that ultimately, Frank belonged at places like this with people like this. Gerard thought Frank just fit in so comfortably, so _perfectly_ and he admired Frank for that.

Gerard didn't even know why Frank had agreed to bring him here; the only time they hung out in school was during lunch hours in the music room where nobody could see them together. They hadn't really seen one another around school much seeing as Frank was a year above him and Mikey, and if they did it tended to be a brief hello and goodbye.

Melanie sent her boyfriend a small look before he went ahead with his turn. "never have I ever... Done or received anal." That received a few sniggers as this time, only a couple of people took drinks, including Frank once again. Gerard felt his jaw tighten, his face turning a hellish shade of red as he gripped the cup in his hand, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Aren't you gonna take a drink?" Michael raised his brows at Gerard, who sent him a look somewhere between confused and embarrassed.

"Huh?" Gerard pathetically mumbled out, his stomach overcome with nausea.

"Isn't that like, the only way you gays can have sex?" Michael sniggered out and Gerard's cheeks blazed up with even more heat as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I-I don't... erm, I-I, uh." He muttered out incoherently. A familiar feeling started making its way up his stomach and into his chest as he realised that he had been caught out.

"Hah! We caught your lying little virgin ass out. Look at him, He's such a fuckin' loser." Michael snickered out as Melanie held back a giggle.

Frank narrowed his eyes as he countered Michael's argument. "Fuck off, Michael. And for your information, anal isn't the only way _us gays_ can have sex, right Gee?" he nudged Gerard's shoulder lightly and Gerard's throat was starting to close up as he felt as though he could no longer breathe properly.

Michael continued sniggering at Gerard and Frank noticed Gerard was frozen stiff, his entire demeanour reminding him of that night he'd hit the beast with his car. "Hey, Gee, you okay, man?"

Gerard's brain had turned to fuzz once again, his vision blurring and his hands extremely clammy with sweat. He couldn't move and Frank noticed his fingers shaking around his cup.

"Michael, babe, that wasn't nice what you called him. The poor, sweet, naive kid was only trying to fit in. Look what you did now, he's gonna cry." She exaggerated a sweet tone, her eyebrows raised in mock concern.

"Would you assholes lay off him for a fuckin' second?! _Fuck_." Frank breathed out, giving them the evil eyes as he placed the back of his hand over Gerard's forehead. "Gee? I think you should come with me. Let's go get some fresh air or something, okay?" His voice took on a tone of concern.

He wrapped Gerard's arm around his shoulder and his own around Gerard's waist and hauled him up to his feet.

"This is why we stay away from these freaks. They don't belong here, they aren't welcome here and they should learn to stay on their side of the fuckin' road. Bunch of fuckin' lightweights." Gerard heard Michael laugh out through his foggy haze.

Frank sent him a look of disbelief before he shook his head and pulled Gerard out of the house and into the back garden. "Fuck, those guys can be assholes." He muttered under his breath as he walked Gerard over to a picnic table in the middle of the huge garden and sat him down, kneeling down in front of him, Gerard's shaking hands held in his own.

Thoughts swirled around Gerard's head, pulling him deeper and deeper in. _You're a fuckin' loser._

_No wonder Mikey hates you._

_You're a shit brother._

_Nobody could ever love you, especially not Frank; even he thinks you're a fuckin' loser._

"I- I can't b-breathe, Frank." Gerard choked out, his chest feeling extremely heavy and his throat closing up. He felt as though he was reliving that night again, where they'd had a brush with death.

"Gee, are you- fuck. Okay, it's okay just... Just take a breath in. And out. In then out, can you do that?" Gerard nodded slightly, his eyes glazed over as he could barely make out Frank's silhouette in the darkness and under his blurry gaze. He hadn't realised that tears had spilled out of his eyes and were leaking down his face.

"Fuck, Gee, have you ever even drank before?"

Gerard could only vigorously shake his head as he breathed out, "N-no."

Frank pulled a hand down his face in desperation. "Fuck, what's going on? Tell me, I don't know what to do! How do I help you?" Gerard's heart was palpitating in his eardrums, his muscles tensed as Frank shook him lightly.

"I- th-hink p-panic attack." He choked out. "I... I just n-need- a m-moment. I-I'll b-be fi-ine" His hands were shaking violently in his lap and Frank's eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

"Okay... Okay, I think I get it." He breathed out as he stood up and leaned down, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Gerard as he mumbled into his ear. "Like I said before erh, just breathe in, and out. Slowly." He rubbed his back lightly as Gerard leaned forward into Frank's chest, his tears staining his shirt. He brought his hands up to grip his shirt and pressed his face further into it, liking the way it felt to be held by Frank.

Frank took one of Gerard's shaking hands in his as he sat beside him on the bench and continued rubbing his back comfortingly. All that could be heard was Gerard's quick and heavy breaths and Frank's soothing mumblings. And after a few minutes more, Gerard's breath was starting to come out at a more controlled pace and his throat seemed to open up a little more as he gasped for breath. The shaking had subsided by a longshot and the tears had stopped falling. His vision became clear once again as he took a deep, shaky breath and braced himself before leaning into a straight sitting position, Frank's hand still on his back.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that." He croaked out, his face turning crimson from embarrassment.

"Why are you apologising? You idiot." He smacked Gerard playfully on the arm. "If anything, I should be."

"No. You didn't know, I won't hold that against you. Besides, it's nothing. I get over it pretty quickly anyway and they don't really happen that often." He lied. They didn't happen often, but usually when he had panic attacks, he'd be quite shaken up about it for at least the rest of the day.

"Dude, that didn't look like nothing! What... What is it? Why does it happen?" He questioned.

Gerard shrugged as he picked at his jeans absentmindedly. "Panic attacks. I've been getting them since I can remember. But I'm kinda used to it now, no biggie." He tried to come off as tough but truthfully, each time it happened he grew more and more fearful. They always came unexpectedly and being in stressful situations caused them to be more intense.

Frank nodded his head. "Okay. Erh, how do you feel?" He realised he still had his hand on Gerard's back so he removed it and placed it into his lap.

Gerard let out a small smile. "Better. Thank you for not, like, being an ass about it or anything. It's embarrassing as hell." He blushed as Frank sent him a reassuring smile back, placing a hand on Gerard's in his lap.

They spent a few moments in silence, Frank throwing Gerard glances every now and then, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. It was when Gerard finally lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Frank for longer than he was comfortable with that he'd decided to break the silence. "What is it?" He looked up at Frank through long strands of hair that obscured his blushing face slightly, Frank's hand still in his.

Frank shook his head, smiling a little with a glint in his eye. "Nothing."

Gerard frowned as he brought a hand up to his face. Why was he smiling? "Do I have something on my face?"

Frank shook his head, letting out a small giggle that Gerard couldn't help but find absolutely adorable.

"Frank!" He whined out, rubbing furiously at his face. "Tell me, please."

That was when Frank's gaze flitted to two familiar looking figures coming around from the side of the house. "Hey, I think I found your sister." He gestured with his head, causing Gerard to turn his head slightly to look.

"Shit, I can't let her see me!" He mumbled out, realising she was getting closer and the jig would be up.

Frank narrowed his eyes in thought before he pulled Gerard into himself, causing Gerard to let out a slight 'oomph'. He brought a hand up to pull Gerard's hood up to cover his face before he took Gerard's face in between his hands. "I have an idea. Just- trust me, okay?" He mumbled out and Gerard replied with a small nod of the head.

That was when Frank brought his lips down onto Gerard's, completely taking him off guard. It was simply a press of his lips against the younger boy's. But when Frank slid his hand around to grab Gerard's waist, he started to move his lips against the younger boy, whose body was left completely jarred by this act. Gerard had never kissed someone before thus he didn't know how to properly respond, so he decided to stay completely still as multiple questions billowed around the forefront of his mind. _Do I kiss him back? Does he want me to? Why is he even kissing me? What is going on?_

Frank pulled his hand up to the nape of Gerard's neck and twirled some strands around his fingers, effectively tugging at them in the process. Gerard's knees went weak and his stomach did flips as he felt his eyes close slightly and he finally fell into the kiss. Frank pressed his tongue between his lips, asking for entrance and Gerard easily complied. Frank's tongue ravaged the inside of Gerard's mouth, first grazing along his top row of small teeth before massaging his tongue. Gerard let out an involuntary moan as his entire body was overcome with dizzying weakness and bursts of electric pulses and he pulled his hands up to fist them in Frank's shirt because his mind felt so out of it that he needed a way in which to keep himself grounded to the earth. All too soon, to Gerard's disliking, Frank pulled away to catch his breath and he panted breathlessly into Gerard's mouth, the latter following suit.

Gerard was lost for words, completely flabbergasted in the wake of the kiss. His lips were tingling with pleasure and his face felt overcome with heat like never before. "W-what-"

Frank cut him off by pressing a finger against his lips. "Shh. Don't ruin it. Just..." He trailed off, his eyes still closed as he basked in the aftermath of the moment. Gerard noticed Frank's cheeks were slightly pink and his lips were a little swollen and wet from the kiss and he just wanted to feel how he'd just felt all over again, all he had to do was lean forward a little and press. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too much of a pansy.

Instead he leaned backward and took a deep breath, gathering himself. "W-we should-."

"Shh. One more second." He muttered out. Gerard sighed, exasperated until Frank finally fluttered his eyes open and blinked at Gerard.

He nodded. "Okay, let's go."

*********

Mikey pushed Pete down onto his bed so hard, his body reverberated against it with the impact. Mikey crawled on top of him and straddled his waist, crashing her lips onto his, barely giving him a chance to breath. The hunger in her stomach had intensified these past few days and she just couldn't seem to shake it. She was desperate for some sort of release and her body was aching all over, namely her jaw as of late. She brought her lips down to his jugular and her teeth ached with the need to bite into his soft skin.

"I wanna try something." She purred out as she sat up. "How do you feel about being tied up?"

Pete's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he stumbled over his tongue. "Wh- I- I-" he cleared his throat. "Fuck, that's hot." He mumbled out, his voice heavy with lust.

Mikey smiled in delight as she slowly tugged at the scarf that was wrapped around her neck until it came loose. She used force she never even knew she possessed to pull his hands above his head and tie them to metal rails in the headboard. "Ow, fuck it's tight."

Mikey grinned at him as she felt the ache in her gums intensify, almost as if she had started teething again or something and she brought her face down, inches away from Pete's. "For some fuckin' reason, you look so delicious to me right now and I really wanna bite you." She mumbled as she trailed her tongue down the side of his face and down to his jugular once again.

Pete gulped audibly and nodded his head slightly, assuming she meant a little nick maybe, like last time. She removed her panties from under her skirt and brought her hands hungrily down to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them before tugging them down his legs. He aided her movements with a slight raise of the hips and she trailed her hands up his naked thighs to tug on his boxers too. "W-wait! Condom." He breathed out and gestured to his bedside table. "Middle drawer."

Mikey scoffed before she rolled her eyes. He had a willing girl right in front of him and yet he was still concerned about protection. She shrugged and leaned down to pull the drawer open and grabbed at a packet before crawling back up to straddle his waist once again. Tearing open the packet with her teeth, she pulled it out and torturously slowly slid it down his length, just like they'd practised in health class on those bananas.

She couldn't help but let her stare linger for longer than was necessary as she did so, all the while thinking, _penises are actually fucking gross._

She took a belated breath and steadied herself as she positioned herself at the head of his shaft. It took a little longer than she thought it would and whrn she'd finally got thr position, she pushed herself onto him ever so slowly, wincing slightly, which turned into a groan of pain.

"Y-you okay?" Pete mumbled out, surprisingly concerned.

Mikey nodded vigorously and gripped tightly onto the side of his thighs and braced herself before making a move. _Am I even doing it right? Oh God, I hope I am. I don't want him to know i'm a fucking virgin, fuck._

She kept her teeth grit down in pain anf Pete gasped out in pleasure as she got going on a steady rhythm.

" _Fuck_."

"Oh, right there."

"Just like that, baby." Pete moaned out incessantly.

Mikey growled in annoyance and rolled her eyes. She leaned down over him and pressed a hand against his mouth as she breathed into his ear. "You might be hot, but _fuck_ you're annoying in bed. Keep it closed or this is the first and last time we do this." He pathetically nodded in response before rolling his eyes into the back of his head in pleasure, arching his back slightly and thrusting against Mikey to find some release.

Mikey felt the stirring in her stomach intensify like never before and as the pain started ebbing away, she felt a surge of pleasure and couldn't help but moan out in ecstasy as she pressed her sweating face against Pete's neck, the aching in her teeth only growing stronger. "Fuck, I-I'm gonna." She couldn't hold it back any longer as she opened her mouth around his jugular and bit down as hard as she could, causing Pete to release a loud yelp.

_Oh fuck, this is better than the fucking sex._

She greedily drank and Pete squirmed under her. "Fuck, ah _fuck_ , it hurts!" He screamed out but Mikey ignored him as she had realised her body had sped up of its own accord against Pete's and she drank hungrily as she felt herself come close, blood pooling down onto the bed and smattering in Mikey's hair. Pete let out an incomprehensible sound as he released into the condom. That was it. It was over. Just like that.

Pete went limp under her and she pulled herself off him. Mikey barely even got off from it. "What the fuck?" She grumbled out, shaking Pete, but he had passed out; whether from loss of blood or drowsiness, or both, she couldn't tell. "Wakey, wakey?" She smacked at his face, shaking him by the shoulder but all he did was sleepily stir a little. "This is fucking bullshit." She mumbled out, before her eyes locked onto his pooling blood. The craving in her stomach had barely even subsided from the sex. "Shit!" She cursed before her eyes glazed over a little and she leaned down to hungrily lap at the blood on the bed, and staining Pete's neck, with her tongue. She couldn't help herself as she bit into his neck again, bringing her hands up to smear them in thr blood on the bed. _More. I need more. So fucking much more_. She practically guzzled it down as the door opened, bathing the room in external light, causing her to release her jaw from Pete and growl out in frustration.

After taking one last look downstairs, it had taken Frank and Gerard quite some time to find Mikey and Pete upstairs in the overly- crowded house.

Gerard and Frank could only stare wide eyed at Mikey. Her tail was sticking out from under her skirt, visibly longer than it had been a couple of days ago. But what was even worse were the new additions to her person. Sharpened, blood stained claws adorned her fingertips in place of fingernails, her canines had elongated into sharp-tipped fangs and even more disturbing was the smearing of blood around her mouth. Blood also dribbled out of her mouth and down into her cleavage, staining below the neckline of her shirt.

"Oh, Mikey... what the fuck have you done?"

*************

 


	6. I Won't Give Up

 

*********

Gerard couldn't take his eyes off Pete's limp and bloodied body lying on the bed, Frank couldn't take his eyes off Mikey's tail and Mikey was frozen on the bed, staring right at her brother.

Gerard felt like he couldn't even recognise her anymore as he flitted his gaze from Mikey, and back to Pete, trying to make sense of the situation. Words were failing him and all he could do was stare, his jaw hanging slack, hands clammy with a nervous sweat and knees shaking from absolute agitation.

Her bloodshot eyes were filled with something unrecognisable, something Gerard had never seen before. Her gaze dropped to Pete's limp bod underneath her on the bed. She brought her brows together in frustration, her lips curled into a sneer. "Fuck!" She mumbled out around her elongated canines.

Mikey scrambled around to try and find an escape route because essentially, she was trapped by Frank and Gerard who were blocking her only way out of the room. She then flicked her gaze to the window and the boys knew exactly what she was about to do.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mikey pounced off the bed and ran straight toward the window. Frank seemed to have screamed out, but Gerard could barely make out the words over the palpitations in his ears and the fog in his brain.

As Mikey ran, she curved her body inward and pushed all she had against the window, breaking it and falling straight out into the night, leaving shards of shattered glass in her wake.

Frank ran to the second storey window as soon as he regained some semblance of sense and searched down into the darkened street. He couldn't make out any movement from below.

"Fuck. What the _fuck_." He stuttered out, his hands fisted in his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. He took a shaky breath as he glanced at Pete on the bed, still unmoving. His eyes were wide as he ran over to him and grimaced at the state of the left side of Pete's neck before lifting two hesitant fingers up to check his pulse on the other side.

He was still alive, thank God.

He let out a deep breath and his eyes grazed over Pete's body before he realised that his entire lower half was completely naked. He groaned out in disgust before throwing the covers over to save him some dignity.

Gerard still hadn't moved from his spot. He couldn't bring himself to. His body wouldn't move; he felt as though he was completely paralyzed.

"Gerard." Frank breathed. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers at him from across the bed, but Gerard remained unresponsive.

He let out a frustrated huff as he moved around the bed and across the small length of the room to the doorway before he closed the door, ensuring nobody would witness this situation and ask any questions. He just hoped that if anyone had seen, that they'd been drunk or high enough to pass it off as some sort of crazy hallucination or daydream.

He moved to stand in front of Gerard and slapped his hands against his shoulders, proceeding to shake him violently. "Snap out of it, man! Hey, Gee!" His voice shook.

Gerard gulped audibly and blinked at Frank when he had stopped causing his body to convulse. Gerard pushed his mind to send signals all over his body to allow his limbs and tongue to be back under his control. "Is he dead?" Frank could barely make out the miniscule whisper that finally emerged from between his lips.

He shook his head. "No. Thank fuck, he's okay. Mikey's gone." Gerard squeezed his brows together at that, eyelids pressed tightly together.

"I know she's gone; I just saw her jump out the fucking window! She... You saw that too, didn't you? She's not the same anymore. She's not just gone Frank, she's _gone_." He sobbed out, his voice cracking toward the end as tears spilled out of his eyes. They both knew exactly he what he'd meant by that because frank had seen it too. Mikey didn't look like a complete animal, but she didn't look all that human too and not just because of her newfound appendages and whatnot. Her eyes betrayed some sort of loss of control, as though they had glazed up like some sort of animal on the hunt and she wasn't all there.

Frank pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around his chest and rubbing his back to try and soothe his sobs. "Gee, calm the fuck down okay? I need you right now. I need you all here." He pulled away and lifted his head slightly to meet the taller boy's gaze. He raised his brows as Gerard rubbed his sleeve against his tears and nodded in response. "I need your help and you can't help me if you're gonna act all hysterical, okay? Just, for now, don't think- do." Frank was trying to keep a level head but it was difficult, though Gerard seemed to be convinced for now.

"I need to find Mikey." His voice shook out desperately.

Frank nodded. "We will, but right now we have a bigger problem on our hands." He turned his head to glance at Pete on the bed. "We need to clean this up, okay? He's still breathing... I think we should take him to a hospital or something- "

"No!" Gerard pulled Frank to meet his gaze. "W-we absolutely cannot do that. Mikey will get in trouble, Frank. You said he's breathing, right? H-he'll be fine."

"I don't know. It looks like he lost a lot of blood or... something." Frank shook his head.

Gerard took a deep breath to compose himself before he locked his gaze on Pete's body again. He noticed the marks on his neck and his eyes narrowed in contemplation as he thought he noticed something unusual. He cautiously made his way toward Pete's body. He leaned down slightly, the blood making him feel nauseous but he tried to push it back as he inspected the wound. Over the course of the week, he had seen enough blood to last him a lifetime. _There really is such a thing as too much blood_ , he mused.

He brought a shaking finger down to jab at the wound and his eyes widened in fear as he was hit by a sudden realisation when his skin made contact with Pete's.

"No. No no no no. Nonononono. _No_!" He pulled his hand away as though he had been burned and brought his clean hand up to cup his mouth, his face contorted into a look of incredulity and his head shaking from side to side uncontrollably. "No, this is so fucked. This can't be happening." He turned to fix his gaze on Frank who sent him a puzzled look. He pointed at Frank, "You said this couldn't happen before a full moon, Frank! You said- " He cut himself off, his voice betraying him once again. "You said you were _damn_ sure about this! We're _fucked_. Oh, shit." His voice came out high pitched as tears threatened to spill.

Frank's eyes widened as he realised what Gerard was getting at. He scrunched his brows together in disbelief as he made his way over to inspect Pete's wounds and took in a sharp breath at what he saw.

Pete's wounds were healing. Which could only mean Pete was now infected, too.

Frank didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. Everything they had come up with- Frank and the boys- had been in theory. A few days ago, he hadn't even thought he'd ever come into contact with a real life werewolf if he was being completely honest. This whole werewolf thing; he really only saw it as a make-believe little hobby to keep his mind off his mundane problems. A sort of fantasy world that he could escape to, in order to run away from the shit in his life. But now everything was so _real_ and he was truly terrified because he didn't know what to do. His mind drew a blank. Everything he thought he knew, he couldn't bring himself to believe in anymore. They had been wrong twice already; they really couldn't afford another screw up or people's lives would actually be in danger.

The both of them stayed in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what their next moves would be. Gerard was scared. He was scared for Mikey and he was scared for Pete. Pete had possibly been given something he wouldn't understand and God knows how he'd react when he found out he was... Changing, and not in any conventional human way. There was no way he would go along with it if they told him, not until it was too late anyway.

"Okay, okay let's just... Think for a second." Frank took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles as he contemplated the entire situation. "If... if he _is_ changing, then we'll need someone to keep an eye on him, right? But, fuck that's-"

"It's a ridiculous idea. How on earth are we gonna be able to monitor him twenty-four, seven? It's not like any of us lives with the guy and we won't exactly be welcome back in his home, not after he comes to and realises what the fuck happened." Gerard cut in.

Frank seemed to mull over what Gerard said and his eyes lit up with an idea. "Gee, that's it! I... I have a basement under my house, where we're planning to grow and store some of the weed and stuff- me and my brother- and it has like all these locks on it and the door is quite heavyset and there are no windows, for obvious reasons- it's perfect!" He pressed his hands against Gerard's waist and shook him in excitement.

Gerard blinked incredulously. "You- there's no way you're suggesting we _kidnap_ him, Frank what the hell? We could be arrested if he pressed charges, _Frank_! His parents would kill us! And wouldn't your parents, like, realise there's an extra person living in your house? In fact, how do you even keep a weed basement from your parents, let alone some kidnap victim? Unless they already know about it, in which case-"

Frank cut off Gerard's nervous ramblings with a raise of the hand. "I don't live with my parents. It's just me and my brother; this is why it's so perfect! And it'll only be for just as long as we can decipher whether he is actually infected or not."

Gerard scrunched his brows together in puzzlement, his small, upturned nose scrunching up in the process. "Wait... What? Where are your parents?" He mumbled out in confusion.

Frank heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes. "My parents are dead; have been for a long time. My big bro takes care of me, that's all there is to it. Besides, he's barely home for the most part so I'm usually on my own, but now's not really the time to make small talk, Gee. Help me figure out a way to move his body."

 _Small talk? This was far from small talk._ "Oh... I-I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear, Frank." Gerard couldn't help but mumble out an apology as a wave of sympathy washed over his body.

"It's fine, I'm totally over it. Have been for over a decade, man." Gerard wasn't convinced by his tone but he let it slide, making a mental note to ask Ray and Ryan about it later. Right now, they had to focus on the task at hand and like Frank had said, it wasn't exactly and ideal time to stand around and think about things.

Gerard pulled the covers down and realised Pete was naked below the waist, his underwear and jeans pulled down to his knees. "Oh, that's fucking gross." He flinched away from Pete's body, hands held up in surrender, and he felt bile rise in his throat as he realised that Mikey and Pete had probably... Done the deed. "Oh God... Oh no I don't even wanna think about that." He mumbled out in some sort of mixture of alarm and disgust as a wave of nausea consumed his stomach.

"Mikey, you _idiot_! Oh, when he comes to, I'm gonna _kill_ him." He mumbled out in frustration. "Fuck, please Frank put some clothes on him or I'm gonna be sick." He puffed his cheeks out as held his breath, his entire body still turned away from Pete.

Frank let out a humorous laugh, despite everything, at Gerard's discomfort. "What's the matter, never seen an average sized dick before?" He tried to ease some tension. "Wow, for all that talk, he really hasn't got much going for him. Now I understand why he acts like such a dick; he's totally overcompensating for his lack of... endowment." He giggled out. He actually giggled and Gerard whined out in disgust.

"Please, for the love of all that is holy _Frank_ , just- now is not the time for this! Just re-clothe him or I swear I'm gonna lose my fuckin' sanity." Gerard had never really contemplated therapy before, but he was really starting to believe he'd need years of it to get his mind back to the right place after this whole night's ordeal, though he was convinced that even therapy wouldn't be able to erase these traumatising memories and thoughts. Especially after the events of the entirety of his life the past week, all summed together.

"Alright, alright." Frank continued giggling and did as Gerard asked. "You can turn around now, you little pansy."

Gerard turned around and stuck his tongue out at Frank, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Okay, how are we doing this?"

"Fuck... Okay let me..." He trailed off in thought and he suddenly snapped his fingers, startling Gerard. "I got it! _Weekend at_ Bernie's. Like just throw his arms around our shoulders and stick some sunglasses on him, pretend he's just a little tipsy or something."

Gerard nodded slowly, though he was doubting the believability of the whole plan. "I don't know, Frank. Wouldn't people like... Question it? Like, 'why am I hanging with Pete Wentz?', for starters. And if people saw, they'd witness that we were the last people seen with him. This doesn't sound too good. I'm not sure about this at all..." He shook his head.

Frank raised a brow. "Nobody gives a fuck, man. It's a damn party- everyone's either too busy getting wasted or higher than the goddamn seventh heavens to give much of a shit about what's going on around them. As long as we move fast and keep our heads down, we'll be alright." He grimaced at Pete's bloodstained shirt. "But we gotta clean him up at least; people aren't stupid; they'll notice the blood, if anything."

Gerard was still unsure and as much as he disagreed with the entire kidnapping plot, he nodded as he whipped his head around toward the closet and made his way over to find a clean shirt. He knew that at the moment, this was the only plan they had going for them. They would simply act first, then figure out the rest later, even if that was completely half-assed; they didn't exactly have much time or options to be asking too many open ended questions.

He pulled the closet doors open and instantly rummaged around for a shirt. He noticed Pete Wentz had a lot of clothes, probably enough outfits changes for each day of the year. He shook his head as he pulled out a random shirt and threw it toward Frank, who caught it just in time.

"I'm not touching him; not until he's cleaned up or whatever." Gerard grimaced.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever- I'll do it. Just go into the bathroom and get me a damp towel or something." He mumbled out as he started removing Pete's shirt. Gerard complied and soon, they had got Pete looking somewhat presentable. Well, as presentable as someone with visible teeth marks on their neck could possibly be.

They had rummaged through his room and found some rather large rimmed sunglasses to rest on the bridge of his nose. They pulled him up to his feet as best they could and threw his arms around their shoulders, dragging him toward the door. Gerard had made sure to throw his hood up once again, just to ensure nobody could make out his face if they noticed and became suspicious of them.

As they made their way out of the room, Gerard made sure to keep his gaze fixated on the floor ahead of him and Frank darted his head around to ensure nobody was paying too much attention to them. The hallway was crowded and mostly, people were just pushed up against walls making out or traipsing around in a drunken haze.

Gerard was sweating like never before, his entire body overcome with anxiety as negative thoughts and scenarios flooded his mind. He attempted to shake them off as best he could to focus on the task at hand, but no matter what he did it was always niggling at the back of his mind.

He breathed in a deep breath of trepidation as they neared the bottom of the stairs, having pushed through crowds of people with seemingly no suspicion raised as of yet. They were very nearly at the front door.

_Come on, come on, almost there. We're almost there. We can do this. Hell, we're actually gonna do this._

Gerard reached his hand out prematurely for the handle to the front door, about to let out a hysterical giggle, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a tapping on his shoulder. He froze completely still, suddenly overcome by a cold sweat that tauntingly trailed down his entire spine, goose-bumps raised all over the entirety of his body. _We're so screwed, Frank. I told you this was a bad idea, I fuckin' told you!_

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here." A familiar voice chuckled out, bemused. "Who's your friend? Don't tell me you're ditching to have some weird threesome or something. Fuckin' gross."

Gerard could almost scream out in relief as he realised who it was that was talking. He and Frank simultaneously turned their heads to glance at Ryan.

Frank, seemingly the more level headed of the two, pulled open the front door before grabbing Ryan's wrist and forcefully pulling him out with them.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Ryan mumbled out, his plastic cup falling from his hand and spilling drink all over the concrete ground.

Frank leaned down to aggressively whisper into Ryan's ear before he slammed the front door closed behind them all. "Code fuckin' red. Walk with us. Right now. Don't ask questions." He commanded and Ryan frowned but did as he said.

The front yard was full of half unconscious people, some passed out on the grass and others furiously making out some more, practically having sex. Nobody was paying much attention to them, like Frank had said. Gerard could laugh right now, if he wasn't still shaken up about almost having been caught out.

They made it to the car and dumped Pete's unconscious body into the backseat, locking the door behind him.

"Explain," Ryan started, "Why the fuck you have Pete Wentz unconscious in your car? I-is he, oh God he's not dead is he?! I don't want any part in this murder!" He panicked as he darted his eyes around, trying to make an escape.

Frank slapped him, hard, on the top of his head and Ryan squealed out in surprise, bringing his hand up to rub at his head. "No, you fuckwit! He's been bit. We think he might be turning."

"Oh shit..." Ryan trailed off as he looked to Gerard, still rubbing at his head. "Mikey?" He questioned and Gerard nodded in response.

"Never-mind all the details! We need to get him to my basement and fast, before he wakes up." Frank mumbled out.

"What? Why? Oh no, you're kidnapping him, aren't you?"

Frank groaned out. "Not the time for questions, Ryan. Besides, it's not _kidnapping_ , we're simply getting him to a safe place where we can keep an eye on him until we figure out if he's turning or not. I have a plan. I'll tell you once we get there. In the meantime, if he makes any signs of waking up, make sure you all cover your faces somehow so he doesn't recognise you."

"Who said anything about a 'we'?" Ryan pruned his lips. "I didn't agree to this, besides Brendon's waiting-"He cut himself off and face-palmed. _Speak of the devil_. "Oh fuck. This is not good."

Frank turned around and noticed Brendon storming his way down the path, anger clouding his features and his hands balled into fists. "Fuckin' great. The whole fuckin shebang. Shall we start a fuckin party of our own?" He groaned out and turned to Ryan. "Get rid of him, Ross."

Gerard was filled with panic at the sight. If Brendon saw what had happened, they were screwed. They couldn't exactly let Pete go, for the safety of everyone around them; especially after they'd seen what had happened to Mikey tonight, but if Brendon had seen them together, they'd have to make up some sordid excuse and let him go. Brendon would simply be one witness too many. "Frank, I told you- I said this wasn't a good idea. Oh fuck me we're so screwed." Gerard whimpered.

Brendon made a beeline straight for Frank and gripped his neck, taking everyone by surprise. He pushed him against the car hard enough to make Frank wince.

"You fuckin' asshole! I-I saw you kissing my boyfriend; you were practically all over him." He breathed out a few centimetres from Frank's face and Frank had to try hard not to wretch from the mixed stench of weed and alcohol staining his breath. He was out of it. Brendon was pissed out of his brains and this was made evident in the way his voice slurred when he spoke.

If Ryan was being honest, he felt his heart swell a little at Brendon calling him his boyfriend; even if he knew he was probably drunk out of his mind and wouldn't remember any of this come morning. Brendon had never done that before and Ryan wanted to bask in it, even for just a little moment.

Frank almost sighed in relief when he realised Brendon was so overcome with jealousy that he hadn't even noticed Pete with them. Though, Frank was left confused by this accusation.

"Dude, I don't know-"

Brendon squeezed his hand against Frank's neck a little tighter. "Save it Iero" - Frank almost laughed out at Brendon's drunken mispronunciation of his last name. It was the worst he had heard, drunk or not, by far- "I know exactly what you're like." He jabbed a finger into Frank's nose, pressing down on the tip of it. "You fuckin slut. You get with anything that has two legs."

Frank grew angry at that, any hint of amusement disappearing from his expression. "Oh what, is this because I'm bisexual? You fuckin' bigoted asshole! Just cause I like penises and vaginas, doesn't mean I'm fucking everyone who looks at me twice. You know what, fuck you." He spat out as he brought his hands up and easily pulled Brendon's hand off his neck. He was definitely stronger, and more coordinated too.

Brendon fell back and Ryan finally decided to intervene, a hand wrapped around Brendon's arm as he pulled him to himself. "Fuck, Brendon, you're fuckin' drunk. And he didn't fucking kiss me- this is exactly why you shouldn't drink."

Ryan flicked his gaze between Frank and Gerard. "You guys go; I need to handle him. We'll discuss this tomorrow- I'll text you. Just... don't do anything dumb in the meantime." He warned.

They didn't need telling twice as they pulled open the front doors and climbed into the car, Frank starting the engine and pulling away as fast as he possibly could without breaking the speed limit.

"You need to get Pete to yours and I don't want to delay that, so I need you to pull up somewhere near my street or something on the way; I'll find my way home, I just need to make sure my parents are okay, you know? In case Mikey got to them or something. I need to find her Frank. Fuck, I don't even know where to start with her- I guess home is as good a start as any." He covered his face with his hands in exasperation, trying to collect his thoughts, he didn't even want to think about what Mikey could possibly be up to at this very moment.

Frank shook his head. " _We_ need to get Pete to mine first, Gee. I promise you, first thing, I'll come back with you to-"

"You can take Pete yourself, Frank. I need to do this; I can't wait any longer; I'm wracking my brains out here!" He pulled his hands down his face, desperation lacing his tone.

Frank tightened his grip against the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and his jaw tightening as he ground his molars together. "I can't let you go alone. It's too dangerous." He gritted out.

"Frank!" Gerard practically screamed out in vexation, his eyes pleading with Frank as tears brimmed his waterline. " _Please_. Despite all this shit that's happened, she's my _sister_. I know that no matter what, she would never hurt me. Not intentionally."

Frank raised his brows. "Oh really? Did my eyes and ears betray me earlier, when I witnessed her having practically drained the life out of Pete? Oh and when you all but sobbed into my shirt about how she's 'not all there'?" His words came out harsher than he had intended and Gerard winced at them, a little hurt.

Frank sighed in exasperation. "Look, I understand you wanna help your sister, but you can't do that if she's ripped into your flesh and starved you of your necessary bodily fluids, ya know?

Gerard understood he was simply trying to look out for him, but he couldn't think straight right now. He just wanted to fins his sister. "I need to _know_. What if during this time, something major goes wrong? I would never be able to forgive myself. This is my fucking life, Frank; I'll be the only one making the decisions pertaining to that." Tears were spilling now and he couldn't control it. When Frank didn't budge, he added on a threat, "Or I swear, I'll fling myself out of this moving car." He placed his hand against the door handle.

Frank rolled his eyes into the back of his head in frustration, trying to weigh out his options. He knew this was Gerard's choice and he couldn't exactly stop him, but he couldn't help but care for the kid. Over the course of the week, they had grown close and Frank felt he had found a great friend in Gerard. As cheesy as it sounded, he had felt as though their friendship was destined to grow into something great. He had initially been drawn in by Gerard's quiet nature, and he soon came to realise they were so alike and he couldn't help but start to fall for the strange, yet pure soul. He saw Gerard as a pure soul, too good for this world. Although he had a weird knack for the dead, his thoughts and feelings and opinions were so idealistic in nature and he couldn't help but be drawn in by his entire persona, not to even mention his beauty; including those glowing hazel eyes that seemed so full of secrets and seemingly pulled out the most fantastical ideas and imaginations from the most prosaic of things. He was a true wonder to Frank, though of course this could all just be the pot talking. Nevertheless, Frank believed that even if nothing came of them romantically (although how he wished it did: he was still unsure about the entire kiss situation and was dreading when they would have to confront one another, sooner or later) he had found a great friendship in Gerard and he wasn't intending to let that be threatened by anything.

But of course, he would never tell Gerard these private, personal thoughts. These were his own and he would hold on to them in fear of Gerard running a mile if he ever heard the, what Gerard would probably describe as pretentious, words leaving his mouth. But it was simply the way he felt and he couldn't deny that fact.

Frank could only let out a small, angry little sigh. He was annoyed with Gerard that he was forcing him to do this, against his better judgement. But he knew he couldn't stop him from this, it would only work to make Gerard angry at him and he couldn't have that. "Okay. But you'd better text me _as soon as you can_ so I know you're, like, still alive or something." He clenched his jaw shut as Gerard momentarily placed his hand against his thigh, mumbling out a small thanks, causing Frank to become a little flustered from the contact.

They stopped at the side of the road near a park a few blocks from Gerard's house. Before Gerard could leave, Frank grabbed his hand and held it between both of his own. "Be careful, idiot." He sent him a half smile.

Gerard nodded once, his face flushing red from the intensity of Frank's gaze and turned, pulling his hand out of his grip and pulling the door open before starting on his way home, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He darted his eyes around the dark streets to try and look for any peripheral movement. By the time he arrived on his street, he was panting from lack of fitness. _I should really pay more attention in P.E.,_ he grumbled.

He ran as fast as he could to noticed, from the end of his driveway, that the front door was slightly ajar and the lights were on in the house. He was overcome by a wave of anxiety. His parents would never ever leave the door open like this; especially not at night. His heart beat hard and fast in his chest, and not just from having run several block to get to his house. It was complete and utter trepidation as to what he would find when he stepped over the threshold.

Sweat stained his face, causing strands of long, raven hair to stick to his forehead and sides of his cheeks. He raised a hand to brush a sweaty clump of hair out of his eye and pushed the door open as cautiously as he could, making sure to close it behind him. His entire mouth and throat felt dry and he could barely swallow past a lump in his throat. "Mum, are you home?" He croaked out. No answer. He didn't bother calling for his dad as he glanced at the clock in the living room and realised it was still a good hour or so before he got back from his late shift.

He pressed further into the house, calling out again. Nothing, again. Each room he passed, he roved his eyes all over, hoping to God his eye didn't catch on something he wouldn't ever want to witness. He started on his way upstairs and that's when he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. As he got closer and closer, he realised the sound he had heard was water spilling out of the shower head. He could hear a slight humming as he pressed his ear to the door. He held up a fist and loudly tapped against the door. His knocks were met with a loud screech, which caused him to jump in response.

"Who's there?" The voice called out.

Gerard let out a breath of relief and couldn't help but involuntarily smile. "It's me, mum. Sorry for startling you."

"Oh! Where's Mikey?"

Gerard felt his vision blur again and blinked his eyes closed tight as he lied to his mother. "She's... erh she's here. In her room. She passed out, don't worry not from drinking or anything. She was just really tired." He mumbled out, his cheeks flushed as he realised that probably came out sounding extremely unconvincing.

Their mother seemed to buy it though and she replied with an, "Oh, you two have made up then?"

The tears spilled out now. "Y-yeah." His voice came out croaky and basically incomprehensible over the sound of the shower so he cleared his throat and tried again, more successfully this time.

"Okay honey, that's good to hear. Are you going to let me shower in peace now?"

Gerard nodded his head, before realising she couldn't even see him. "Erh, yeah sure." He let out a deep shaky breath and ran across the upstairs hallway, praying that Mikey was in her room. He opened the bedroom door and nothing. Again. He ran around the entirety of the upstairs portion of the house and looked through every door but he couldn't find her. _Fuck, I hope she's okay or I swear to God..._

He ran downstairs and back out of the house. He was standing just outside the door when his phone beeped in his pocket against the quiet street, signalling a text message.

**Frankie: U alive then? Txt me as soon as u get this.**

Gerard was about to tap out a reply with his thumbs when his ears caught onto a small sound coming from his left, seemingly from the garage at the top of the driveway. He went to the door and pressed his ear against the metal rail, straining to hear.

It sounded like small sobs. His heart started beating hard in his chest as he realised he may have found exactly who he had been looking for. He ran back into the house, making his way into the kitchen to use the door that led into the garage from inside the house.

He cautiously placed his hand against the door handle before pushing down to open the door. His heart was beating in its chest and honestly. He was scared to death because he didn't know exactly what to expect. But what his eyes saw that night, he would never be able to erase from his memory. Gerard later classed this as the worst thing he had laid his eyes on in his entire life; even worse than the night he and Mikey had almost been killed.

Mikey was curled up in a corner, tears soaking her blood stained face as she held her tail in one hand and a hacksaw in the other that she had pulled off the workshop table, pushed against the wall. Gerard's tears erupted tenfold and his heart broke for Mikey as all he watched her hack away at the base of the tail, almost halfway through. She was moaning in pain but persevered as loud, heart-clenching sobs shook her entire body. She hadn't even noticed Gerard was there until he sprinted over to her as fast as his legs would go and wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her from hurting herself anymore.

"Mikey! Stop, stop this now you fucking idiot!" He screamed angrily as he pulled at her wrist and blindly grabbed at the hacksaw, pulling at it and throwing it across the garage floor, far from Mikey's reach.

"No! I have to- I just need to take it off! Please. _Please_." She begged as she fell to the floor, completely defeated. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to _be_ like this. A-always f-fucking hungry. I can't fucking shake it, Gee. I th-thought it was for sex but it's n-not- I feel like I wanna tear everything into fucking pieces and it doesn't go away, not until... Until its d-dead." Her voice convulsed with each violent sob that escaped her throat.

Gerard shook his head as he cradled her in his lap, running his hand through her blood matted hair. "Mikey, Pete's not dead, thank fuck. Shh, it's okay." He tried to comfort her through his own tears, leaving out the part about her having turned him for her own sake.

"N-not Pete. Fuck him." She cried out in pain. "I fucking... I-I killed the dog, Gee. I broke his little neck- he just kept barking at me and he wouldn't shut the fuck up and- and... I fucking took him into the backyard and I ate him. And, oh _God_ i'm a fucking monster, I **ate** Norman. Mum's gonna k-kill me!" She pulled her teary gaze up to meet Gerard's and he realised she was more bloodstained than she had been before.

"Oh, God Mikey." He shuddered as he whispered out, the words barely reaching Mikey's ears. His entire body was frozen in shock. Poor fuckin' Mikey. After it had sunk in a moment later, he gulped out, "W-where's the body?"

She dropped her gaze as she took a momen to whimper out, "Out back."

"Fuck, Mikey... I'm so fucking sorry." He held on tighter to her as she sobbed into his shoulder. If their mother found Norman's body, she would probably have a heart attack. He made a mental note to go and seek him out and bury him somewhere. As much as it nauseated him, he knew he had to do it alone. But at this point, he'd seen so much real fucking blood lately, he was pretty sure he'd become conditioned to it seeing as it didn't even affect him as much as it should anymore.

"Gee," She begged. "Please, I just want it to stop. Th-this is worse than feeling numb, I was so fucking wrong. Please, let me just make it stop. I-I need-" Her voice cracked and she couldn't bring her mouth to finish what it had to say. Gerard felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, right in his chest. She sounded like she had lost all hope, like she was finally giving up, for real this time.

His chest filled with an involuntary rage; at the stupid virus that was taking his sister away from him and at the selfish way in which she was thinking. "You can't do that to me! If you give up you're gonna leave me here all alone and you promised me, we were in this till the end! Together forever. Fucking remember that? I promise, I would never ever give up on you Mikey. Not ever."

He took a shuddery breath. He knew what he had to do, for Mikey's sake. He saw what it was doing to her and he knew he couldn't let her go through this alone so with a heavy heart he whispered out, "I'll do it, if you still want me to."

"W-what...?" Her eyes were filled with confusion, then they widened as she realised what Gerard was saying. "Oh, no! I was a fucking idiot. There's no way I'd want this for you. I fucking love you, okay? I'm so fucking sorry, Gee. I'm such an asshole, I could never put you through this. I would never want you to hurt. Not like this. I'm so sorry. I was just-" Her breath shook out violently as more tears spilled out of her eyes and absorbed into the shoulder of Gerard's hoodie. "I'm just so _fucking_ scared."

"I promise you, I'm gonna help you. I fucking promise you that. Hey, hey listen." He pulled her back so she could meet his stern gaze, his hands cupping either side of her face. "I-I'm working on a cure and as soon as I have it figured out, you'll be back to normal, okay?" Mikey's eyes widened at this and his heart swelled at the tiny sliver of hope that seemed to return." I swear to you Mikey, one way or another, I'm gonna save you. I fuckin' promise you that. Just hold on, for a little while longer. That's all i'm asking and I know you can do it, Mikey. I fuckin' believe in you." His voice came out sounding a lot more sure than he felt, which caused Mikey to grip onto him tighter and nod into his chest. Gerard rubbed her back much like she was a child and in this moment, Mikey had never looked more vulnerable to him, nor to anyone. He held her and consoled her for as long as her sobbing ceased to small hiccups and she eventually passed out in his arms from exhaustion.

*********

Gerard pulled out his phone, remembering that he hadn't text Frank yet.

**Hey Im alive. Found mikey- shes ok. Tlk to u soon.**

He replaced his phone in his jeans pocket before he steadied himself as he picked Mikey up and carried her out the garage, into the kitchen and through the hallway. As he ascended the staircase, his mother rounded the corner and started on her way down. She smiled at the sight in front of her but as soon as her eyes caught on the blood, her smile slowly faded and she gasped out, "Oh my Lord."

Gerard stared at her, wide-eyed, unsure of how to explain all this blood. He felt his heart speed up in his chest, until his mother gasped out again, this time followed by a small chuckle.

She grinned at him, rolling her eyes. "You kids nearly gave me a fright! Death project." She pointed at them and Gerard let out a quick breath. He had completely forgotten about their death project for photography class; it had been that long since he'd even had a chance to hold a camera and take pictures again. He promised himself he'd take his camera with him tomorrow, no matter where he went, and would take at least some pictures, if not to simply ease some stress. Photography and art were like therapy to Gerard; he could lose himself in it so far that he'd forget that he had even been stressing in the first place.

"Oh, erh, yeah." He nodded quickly. He then remembered the mess in the garage too. "Oh, and we'll clean up the garage when we're all done."

Their mother leaned over Mikey's sleeping body curled up in his arms. "Is she asleep?"

Gerard shook his head. He didn't want his mother asking questions if he told her she had fallen asleep in the middle of their project, completely covered in blood. That would be an awkward conversation. "No, she's just erh, method acting."

"Wow, she's gotten very good at this pretending-to-be-dead thing." She shook her head playfully. "It's like the boy who cried wolf; she might actually _be_ dead and I wouldn't even know. Anyways, you kids have fun." She walked down the stairs, still chuckling to herself and Gerard had his eyebrows raised in confusion. Their mother was a strange woman. Normal mothers would be unsettled by their children's disturbing obsession with death, but Mrs Way was fine with it. At least, that's how Gerard and Mikey saw it.

Gerard had disinfected Mikey's tail wound and wrapped it up in gauze and bandages he'd gathered from the first aid kit in their parent's bathroom. He had then tucked Mikey into bed properly and was now currently sitting beside her on the bed and wiping at the blood staining her body with a damp towel to clean her up as best he could, not having the heart to wake her from her deep slumber to make her shower, when an ear piercing scream tore through the comfortable silence. Gerard's heart rate quickened as he knew exactly who that scream belonged to and then he realised where it had come from and why it had occurred.

_Ah shit, she's found Norman... Or what's left of him anyway._

He sighed as he went back to wiping at Mikey's blood stained face and neck. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

*************


	7. Tag You're It

 

*************

"Oh, he was so sweet and innocent. He didn't have a hateful bone in his little body; he loved everyone, even the ones who didn't love him back. If that doesn't show great character, I don't know what does." Donna way sniffled and stuttered out as she dabbed demurely under her eyes with a fistful of tissues to catch loose teardrops.

Gerard, Mikey and their father were stuck in the back-garden, their mother forcing them to endure a little... get together that she had organised through the night.

Since they had found Norman's maimed and decapitated cadaver last night, the tears had not stopped leaking. Her bloodshot eyes were puffy and sore looking, her under eyes darkened from lack of sleep and her eyelids swollen red. Gerard grimaced as he wondered, _if this is her crying over the dog, imagine what she'd do if something happened to one of us._

It was Sunday, which meant Mr Way was off from work and so had no excuse to get out of this. He internally rolled his eyes at his wife's dramatics. Of course, he had been upset to see that Norman had been taken away from them but if he was being honest, he never really like that dog.

They had set up a small funeral with fold out chairs lined up next to each other on the grass, Norman's frozen body (they had placed him into the freezer the night before to keep the body sterile, much to Gerard's revulsion- it was enough to put him off ever touching any food that came into contact with that freezer ever again) lying closed up in an old shoebox they had fished out from the storage room under the stairs. The box had been carefully placed in the centre of the 4 foot grave Gerard and his father had dug up. Mikey had offered to help but according to Mrs Way, 'Oh Mikey, this isn't a job for a young girl. Honey, go make yourself scarce.' Gerard almost snorted at the irony of the entire situation and the cluelessness of their mother.

Gerard sat beside Mikey, her hand tightly gripping his own in her lap as they watched their mother give her dramatic eulogy standing right in front of the makeshift grave, facing toward her family. Gerard felt guilty as hell, knowing the real reason Norman was dead and being unable to utter a single word pertaining to it. But he knew that what he felt was nothing compared to Mikey who was currently squeezing his hand so hard, he could feel his circulation cutting off. But he didn't complain. He let her hold him, for as long as she needed, even if it meant he'd lose a hand in the process.

He glanced at her and her face still wore that deep frown she hadn't been able to shake since she'd woke up in the morning. When she noticed Gerard looking, she sent him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand, letting him know she was okay... Or as okay as she could currently be, given the circumstances.

Gerard used his free hand to fiddle with his camera strap around his neck as he fell into a deep thought. He had decided to pull out his camera and had been taking a few shots here and there, but he had refrained from doing it during the ceremony.

"Oh, Norman!" Donna threw her hands into the air, gesturing toward the heavens. "I hope you're now in doggy heaven, having all the doggy treats I deprived you of because I was scared you'd die from obesity. In hindsight I wish I hadn't deprived you because you died anyway." She sobbed at the last syllable and more tears leaked as her body convulsed.

Mr way groaned out as he face-palmed and he turned to his kids, mouthing out 'lord help us, this woman is crazy', before putting on a sympathetic tone. "Honey, honey come on." He stood and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leading her away from the body. "Why don't you go inside and get a nice warm cup of tea, or coffee, and we'll take care of the rest here."

She glanced at the stack of papers in her gloved hands (yes she had gone the whole way with the black gloves, black clothing and even fished out her old black veiled hat- Gerard had found he didn't even need to make an effort since the entirety of his wardrobe was black anyway). "But the kids haven't had a chance to speak yet. They probably have something to say." She moved her doe-eyed gaze to land on the Mikey and Gerard still sitting on the fold up chairs and Mikey couldn't bring herself to meet her mother's gaze.

"Mikey, honey? You look like you could let some stuff out." She sympathised.

Gerard piped up as Mikey's hand tightened against his and she silently pleaded with him. Gerard sighed and stuttered out, "Oh, erh... W-we haven't prepared anything mum." He looked to his father for aid but his father smiled mischievously at him. Oh no.

"Why don't _you_ go Gerard, you're great with words. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"No, it's really okay. I-"

"Honey, you don't need to be embarrassed. I know you loved Norman too. Go on, he's listening. Just pour your heart out." Gerard cringed at his mother's words. She had well and truly lost it.

He sighed out and reluctantly stood, making his way to occupy the patch of grass his mother had previously been occupying. "Erh... I hope you're in a better place. See ya."

As he moved to sit back down, their mother stopped him. "Oh, you can do better than that. I can see how upset you are about this too. Just let it out. Let it all out, right now. It'll be good for you."

Gerard internally groaned as he prepared himself to give a small speech. She was totally off the mark about the reason for his upset but he held back the truth, for obvious reasons. "Okay... Let's see. Um, you had a pretty great life, I think. I mean what more could you ask for- being waited on hand and foot for your entire life. It's funny how the tables have turned and now humans serve animals instead of the other way round." He chuckled to himself slowly before realising his mother was sending him an incredulous look. "I mean, not like you didn't have a great life here with us and now you're spending it, no doubt, living the dream wherever you are." He sighed out as he momentarily raised his gaze up to the sky, before casting it back to the box in front of him. If Gerard was being honest, he was quite jealous of this dog. He almost laughed out; jealous of a fucking dog. He shook his head.

Their mother gestured at him to carry on and he sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You most definitely were loved, you little-" He cut himself off, not wanting to offend their mother, "-Erh... Ball of fluff. I hope your spirit gets enough space to run around in doggy heaven or whatever so you can finally lose a few pounds."

"Gerard!" Their mother scolded.

"Kidding, kidding! Yeesh, woman, I was just tryn'a lighten the mood." He mumbled out, sheepishly. "You were a good dog, Norms. I guess all that's left to say is, rest in peace." Or pieces, he almost added on and internally shuddered. He smacked his chest twice and pulled his index and middle fingers up into a peace sign, kissing them before sticking his hand up in the air. Mikey almost giggled out at that. Almost.

Mr Way started pulling Mrs Way toward the back door of the house that led into the kitchen. "Come on you. Gerard start covering the... Erh. You know. Shovel's behind you."

When they had disappeared into the house, a loud clapping came from Gerard's left. He startled and turned toward the sound, hand pressed against his heart as he let out a girlish yelp.

"That was beautiful. Especially the last line. It brought me to tears, see?" Frank was leaning his forearms against the wooden gates as he peered in on the scene, one hand pointing toward his eyes before he dramatically wiped at them from under his sunglasses.

"What are you doing here? And how long have you been standing there?" Gerard flushed, completely mortified that Frank had heard any of that. Gerard broke out in a nervous sweat; Frank and the guys weren't to know that Mikey had killed Norman, according to Mikey's instructions. If they found out, then God knows what they'd think or _do_.

"Long enough." He grinned and walked around to the doors of the gate, letting himself into the garden. He eyed Mikey on the way in, unsure of her intentions. He nodded at her in greeting after a moment of observation and she nodded back. He noticed that her fangs and claws had retracted back or disappeared or whatever since he'd last seen her.

During the night, Mikey had been awoken by a nightmare and Gerard couldn't sleep anyway because he felt compelled to watch over Mikey during the night so that she didn't disappear again and possibly do something stupid like harm herself. Again. He shuddered at the haunting memory from last night and tried to repress it as far back as he could.

They had spent most of the night talking and Gerard had ended up spilling the truth about his plans to find the cure with Frank and had explained all their findings, too. Their differences had all been forgiven and forgotten and they had reconciled with one another.

He felt bad about keeping secrets from her so had decided that he would tell her everything and she had promised to listen and had, to Gerard's surprise, taken it better than he'd thought. Granted she was a little upset but she soon understood when she realised that Frank wasn't just taking advantage of him or taking the piss out of their situation.

However, Gerard still wasn't sure about the Pete situation, and as per the request of Frank and the other guys, he had decided it would be best to keep it from her for now. He knew they weren't supposed to be keeping things from one another but he also knew she would freak out if she found out about him and he didn't want to freak her out in case she... Went rogue on him or something. He trusted his sister; just not her new traits and unpredictable mood-swings.

He'd gotten a text from Frank during the night sometime saying that he was going to come and pick Gerard up and take him to his house so they, Gerard, Frank, Ryan and Ray, could figure out what to do about Pete who was currently residing in Frank's basement. Gerard wanted to tell her but had been convinced by the guys that it would be a good idea to come up with a game-plan before including Mikey in the Pete situation.

Gerard wasn't wholly convinced at the time but when Frank mentioned that they were getting very close with the cure, it wouldn't even matter if Mikey never knew because if the cure worked then everything could go back to normal again; Along with Mikey, Pete would be given the cure and would no longer be held captive by the guys.

During the night, Gerard had also told his sister about the kiss with Frank and how he assumed it was probably completely platonic because he was simply kissing Gerard to hide him from Mikey at the time. But Mikey assured him that Frank was 'thirsting for Gerard too', and 'how could he not see this it was written all over his face' but Gerard brushed her off, saying she was being an idiot and that Frank didn't see him like that. Mikey had rolled her eyes and shook her head at that saying Gerard was the real idiot here, but she'd let it go.

Frank darted his gaze between the box and Mikey, who was starting to get annoyed by the way he kept glancing at her as though she was going to wolf out on him or something.

Mikey's frown deepened further. "Gerard why don't you lend him your camera so he can take a fuckin' picture. It'll last longer." She growled out, irritated.

"Sorry, but excuse me for being on high alert after last night. You kinda almost killed a guy." He raised a brow at her.

"Frank, what the hell?" Gerard smacked him in the shoulder as Mikey's nostrils flared in annoyance. He couldn't believe Frank was being so insensitive... But then again, Frank didn't know Mikey like Gerard did so he let this one slide. "Just... Lay off her, alright? She's had a rough night. We all have." He fiddled with his fingers as he cast his gaze to a patch of clovers on the grass.

Frank peered into the shallow grave and grimaced slightly before raising his head to look at Gerard as he snorted. "Rough night? I'll say. What even happened here, anyway?"

Gerard darted his eyes nervously, avoiding Frank's gaze as he came up with a half-assed lie. "Norman erh, our dog- he died last night. In his sleep or something I don't know how so don't ask me." He breathed out.

Frank sent him an unconvinced look, his eyes narrowed and lips purse din thoughts.

Gerard was starting to feel awkward from a silent tension that was starting to fill the air. "Look, just give us a minute and I'll meet you in the car, okay? We just need to sort of... Finish up here." He picked up the shovel and gestured with it at the mound of soil beside the dig site.

He nodded, pushing his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose by his middle finger. "Fine. Don't take too long though, I have an idiot tending to... Our issue. Ray I trust with my life, Ryan... not so much."

He sent Gerard a flashy grin and glanced one last time at Mikey, in order to infuriate her further, and strolled out the gates and into his car that was parked up on the curb outside the garden.

"I really don't like that guy." Mikey mumbled out. "Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful for the help or whatever but cure or not, I'm not gonna pretend to be nice to him just for the sake of it. And if you guys start fucking or something, please forewarn me because I-"

"Mikey, shut up!" Gerard shrieked out, his face blazing up in heat. Although, he felt as though he wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea if Frank ever felt the same way as he did- not that it would ever happen, Gerard thought, but he could dream. Though, Frank was older than him by a year or so- he was 17 and Gerard was currently 15, going on 16, it would probably be a little weird for Frank.

He flicked some mud at his sister that he had picked up with the shovel and it splattered all over her face and shoulders. Mikey gasped out in disbelief and Gerard grinned and got the quick idea to drop the shovel and pull up the camera that was hanging around his neck. "Say cheese." He was still grinning widely as he snapped the perfect shot of a disgruntled Mikey.

*********

The boys had gathered in Frank's living room. Gerard noted that Frank's house was a small house; granted probably due to the fact that only he and his brother shared it. The coffee table in the middle of the room was strewn with old, empty pizza boxes and crushed cans of coke. The room had a such strong hint of weed in its atmosphere that it was starting to make Gerard a little bit lightheaded.

"So, what happened when you found her last night?" Frank asked bluntly, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

Gerard dropped his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to disclose the details of last night in respect for Mikey- especially not about her little... Breakdown. And he most certainly was not going to tell them about Norman. That was one thing he was sure he was fine to keep from them; it's not like they could do anything about it now anyway. Norman was gone. Kaput. Off the face of the Earth.

Ray was currently sitting at the edge of his seat after the boys had explained what had happened the night before. Ryan's face lit up in fascination when Frank described the scene they had happened upon back in Pete's bedroom. Gerard had been quietly grimacing to himself the entire time, not wanting to relive any of what he had seen; especially not naked Pete.

They had gathered the information from what they had seen and Frank was making notes in his black book, Ryan typing away furiously on his keyboard. Gerard felt bad about exploiting his sister like this but he knew it was the only way the guys would help him.

"You know..." He tried to bide some time to think up something that didn't sound entirely unconvincing or as though he was withholding information from the gang. But to be quite frank, Gerard had been pondering this for some time now. "I've been wondering how... _This_ all came about. How did you guys start erh, your little club, or whatever you call this? I mean, it's not exactly... Conventional, to say the least."

Frank raised a brow as Ray interjected to answer the question. He shrugged a shoulder. "I don't even remember. It was all Frank's idea actually. It started off as a joke, really- just a way to pass the time at lunch. Ryan was the only one who was ever totally serious about it. But then we got super into it somehow and it became like this crazy obsession- you can really fall deep into these things, ya know? And then the thing with your sister- and well, that's where we are now."

Gerard nodded his head. It made enough sense to him; he remembered the time he fell into the hole that was conspiracy theories on the dark recesses of the internet and for a month straight, all he could do was eat, drink and sleep conspiracy theories. So he totally got where they were coming from.

Frank piped up as Gerard was about to speak again. "So, your sister?" He prompted. "I mean, this morning when I saw her she looked... Normal? Or as normal as can be." He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

Gerard furrowed his brows together, ignoring Frank's quiet remark. "Sh- she was home. I kind of just found her in the bathroom washing off the erh, blood." Gerard stuttered out.

Frank raised both brows this time. "Was that before or after you found your dog dead?"

Gerard coughed out, almost choking on his spit. "W-what are you saying, Frank?" He narrowed his eyes at him, a cold sweat trailing down his brow. "Are you saying Mikey had something to do with his death?"

"I'm not saying that at all, Gerard. You're the one who came up with that all by yourself." He chewed his lower lip to hold back a small smirk as Gerard visibly seemed to get more riled up at this. He almost chuckled at how adorable Gerard looked- sort of like an annoyed little puppy.

Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten in his head. Frank was being infuriating. But he knew that he was doing this to rile him up. He started to worry; Frank wasn't stupid. He knew Mikey killed Norman. The timing of his death and Mikey's wolf-out was all too suspicious. "Can you just drop it? That's none of your business anyway. Besides, I already told you; She was in the bathroom, she had a shower then I explained to her Pete was alright and then she went to sleep."

Frank sighed, nodding reluctantly and rolling his eyes. He didn't buy it for one second but he got that Mikey probably didn't want them to know and although he was enjoying getting Gerard riled up, he let it go. For now.

"Can you two stop with the domestics? I wanna go see Pete again- he might be awake now. Oh my God what if he's sprouted a tail like Mikey. I can't believe we basically have our own little real life werewolf. This is crazy we won't even need Gerard anymore- we could just test our theories and stuff on him and-"

Ray cut Ryan's excitable rambling off with a stern smack against the bicep. "Need I remind you that Pete doesn't _belong_ to us. He is a person and as soon as we get this cure thing sorted out, we're letting him go. Capiche?"

Ryan pouted, rubbing his bicep and letting out a huff of breath. "Yeah, yeah I know. _Illegal_ ," he rolled his eyes, "Let a brother dream at least."

Gerard perked up at the mention of the cure again, although he winced internally at Ryan's words- _'We won't even need Gerard anymore'_. He tried not to let it get to him that the boys would probably ditch him after they were done and they'd no longer be able to have their lunchtime gatherings because Gerard would have nothing they wanted from him anymore. He admittedly felt a little down about that because he had grown close to the boys, whether he liked it or not and he certainly couldn't ignore the feelings he had for Frank. He would no longer have an excuse to see him after this whole situation had blown over.

Gerard shook his thoughts away to deal with at a later time. Right now he had to focus on getting Mikey better- he couldn't believe he'd forgotten to ask Ray about how he'd been getting along with the cure. "Any advances with the cure thing, by the way?" Gerard raised his brows hopefully. Ray instantly smiled and clicked and typed away for a moment before turning his laptop around and showing Gerard what he had found. It was a website.

"Ballato and Bean's. It's several hours from Bailey Downs, but it's the only place for miles that sells fresh monkshood." His face fell slightly after a moment, though.

Gerard instantly furrowed his brows at that; a split moment ago it had lit up with hope but he could feel the unfinished sentence from Ray hanging in the air. "But...?" He sighed out, chewing on his lips nervously, pulling at the skin between his teeth. He should have known there'd be a catch. There always was.

"The place is closed up for a week or so- until the day of the Halloween Bash, actually. I called them up last night and it went straight to their voicemail. Something about a family death I think, I dunno."

Gerard groaned in frustration. The Halloween bash happened a week before Halloween, the day before they broke up for their school break. The full moon was approximately a few days after that. "We don't have another minute to waste- it's cutting it way too close! The full moon is fast approaching and Mikey's already-" He cut himself off. He'd been about to give away Mikey's little fuck up from last night. He noticed Frank send him a small look at that and Gerard sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Is there not a next day delivery plan you could find or something?"

Ray shook his head. "Sorry, Gee, but the only form of monkshood we can access online is seeds. We'd have to wait for it to grow out, and that'll cut it a lot closer, don't you think?" He sent Gerard a sympathetic smile.

Gerard could feel his hand shake slightly and he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie up to cover his fingers and formed his hands into tight fists around them. What is Mikey slipped up again during that time. And if they had to wait weeks, Pete would be locked up for longer than he'd hoped and the police were no doubt going to get involved and oh fuck.

But this was their best chance at the moment. Their only hope, really. He decided that when he got home, he'd explain the situation to Mikey (who was no doubt going to be so upset and disappointed at this revelation) and he'd come up with some sort of plan to ensure she stayed home until they could go and retrieve the cure. He decided there and then that he couldn't let Mikey leave the house or go anywhere where she was out of his sight because he had no doubt the virus would only get worse and worse and affect Mikey more as the weeks went on. Who knew what could happen a few days down the line, let alone a few weeks!

Frank noticed Gerard going at his lip so hard he was practically drawing blood. He sighed sympathetically and felt like a total ass for the way he had behaved earlier. He had no right seeing as he didn't even know the half of what Gerard was going through.

"Hey man, you gonna be okay?" He mumbled out awkwardly beside Gerard on his couch, touching a light hand to his shoulder.

Gerard scoffed, his face turning red. "Okay? _Okay_? Are you kidding me? I'm far from it, Frank." Gerard snapped, a little harsher than intended. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was being an absolute idiot asking him if he was okay when it was more than clear that he totally was not.

"Wow, sorry I asked." Frank muttered out under his breath.

Frank removed his hand from Gerard's shoulder and raised his brows. Gerard winced at himself. He hadn't intended to sound so harsh, he was just in a mood because of how quickly they were starting to run out of time already. "N-no- I'm sorry I didn't mean- It's just kinda obvious isn't it?" He muttered out, dropping his gaze to the floor, his face overcome with heat.

Ray and Ryan sent each other a similar look from across the sofa and Gerard was about to ask what that was all about when a faint sound could be heard in the background. "Did you guys hear that? What-" He stopped in his tracks when he realised what it must have been.

Ryan stood from his seat and squealed out in excitement. "He's awake, Finally!"

"Wait! Before you go don't forget to put on your masks, guys- we can't afford any slip ups."

Ryan was part of the drama club at school and Frank had got him to bring some flimsy, white theatre masks so the boys could conceal their faces when they confronted Pete, all to ensure their own protection.

He grabbed at a mask from the coffee table and ran out of the room and toward the basement. Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard and shook his head, causing Gerard to let out a small smile at the action, despite the earlier occurrence.

The other boys followed suit and Gerard noticed Frank pop into the kitchen before he joined them outside the door leading into the basement. He was holding a butcher's knife in his hand and Gerard's eyes almost prolapsed from their sockets.

"No way- you said he wouldn't get hurt, Frank! What are you doing! We'll already have charges for kidnapping put against us if we were found out- we don't need extra charges of assault!" Gerard panicked, trying to grab at the knife.

Frank held it away from his reach and pressed a palm flat against his chest, pushing him away. "Dude, relax! I swear I'm not gonna hurt him- not on purpose anyway. You just can't be too sure you know? I mean, we are about to walk into a room where a guy who was bitten by a fuckin' _werewolf_ is currently residing."

"Frankie, you can't be trusted with your own two feet, let alone a damn knife, you destructive little klutz." Ray tutted at Frank and gestured at him to hand him the knife.

Frank widened his eyes like a child who was told to get his hand out the cookie jar. "But..." He trailed off when Ray cleared his throat and raised a brow, tapping his toes impatiently against the ground. Frank reluctantly sighed and handed him the knife. He huffed out an annoyed breath before pulling out a set of keys from his back pocket. He twisted and turned three pairs of keys into three individual locks that lined the heavy-set door and cautiously pushed the door open.

Gerard stared down at the mask in his shaking hands, unsure. They were really about to do this, then. There was no going back; although there had been no going back since last night when he'd helped Frank drag his body to his car.

"Hey," Ray's muffled voice came from his left side and he placed a hand over Gerard's shoulder, sensing his discomfort. "It's totally gonna be fine. We can do this. Together." Gerard took a deep breath in and nodded his head at Ray.

This is for Mikey, he thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts and slipped the mask over his face before he thought about it a second time and talked himself out of it somehow.

The boys all held their breaths simultaneously as the door slowly creaked all the way open and the once muffled mumbling quietened into heavy breathing. Gerard gasped audibly at the sight of Pete who had been tied down to a chair in the centre of the dank and empty room. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs had been tied down tightly to either front leg of the chair.

Once Pete's eyes made contact with the boys, his entire body tensed up and his chest visibly moved in and out, taking in large gulps of air. Gerard could tell he had been sweating, despite the cold air in the basement. His hair was stuck down to his forehead in clumps and his shirt had a large patch of sweat right between the chest.

Gerard couldn't will himself to move forward so he was thankful for Frank taking the first step into the room.

Frank had his hands held out, showing Pete he meant no harm as he moved closer to stand a few feet ahead of Pete's shaking body.

"What the hell is going on?" Pete croaked out, his throat dry from the hangover he was currently recovering from. "I get it- This is a real fuckin' funny joke, guys, but I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. I have the worst fuckin' headache right now." He growled out, his eyes squeezed shut as he pulled at his restraints. His tone was shaky and Gerard could feel the underlying fear under the façade he was currently hiding behind.

Gerard and Frank shared a look and Gerard nodded at Frank to talk and explain the situation.

Frank nodded and turned back to Pete before clearing his throat. "We know how this looks Pete, but we need to explain something to you. You're not in any danger- not by us anyway. We're here to help you-"

Frank was cut off by a hearty laugh that slipped out from Pete's mouth. He leaned forward in his chair as he tried to catch his breath in between bouts. "Oh my God, that's real fuckin funny, _Frankie Wayne_. Oh sorry, I meant batman. Did I give away your identity? Fuck me, you could have tried harder, man- I would have expected better from you. Now untie me and get me some fuckin' Vicodin or something. I'm _dying_ here." He grumbled as he tugged at his restraints.

Oh no, he knew. There was no way this was going to work out. They would have to let him go and play this all off as some stupid prank. Gerard sent Frank a nervous look and nudged him with his hand, prompting him to say something- _anything_.

"Erh... My name's Jeff?" He panicked. Frank hadn't been anticipating this to occur and sometimes he wasn't the best at thinking on his feet. Behind him, he felt Ray slap a hand against his masked face in exasperation and Gerard's jaw slacked in complete shock.

"What the fuck? This isn't some freakin' joke!" Gerard angrily whispered into Frank's ear and Frank sent him an apologetic look, his entire face blazed up in heat.

"Sorry, okay? I panicked!" He retorted.

"Really? You're gonna go 22 Jump Street on me now? Oh my God." He burst out into another string of laughter before sitting back up and turning his gaze on Ray. "And Ray, I'd know that fuckin' hair anywhere man come _on_."

This time, Gerard slapped a hand against his face but in mortification. They should really have planned this entire situation out better than they had. This was all starting to turn into a complete disaster.

"Okay, fine. It's me, alright?" Frank removed the mask before Gerard could protest and flung it across the room. "This was all a prank, you're right."

Gerard grabbed at his bicep and pulled him toward himself, turning Frank around so he was facing him. "What the hell are you doing, Frank? We can't let him just go? What are we gonna do?" Gerard's voice betrayed him by shaking and he let out a small whimper as he realised what it would mean if they let him go. Mikey had Gerard to keep her grounded and help her through the change, but Pete would have nobody. There was no way they could monitor Pete twenty-four, seven if they let him go then there was no telling what he would do. Gerard had become even more convinced of this entire plan after what Mikey had done last night. What if Pete did the same- _or worse_? What if the virus affected boys differently than it did to girls- what if took effect faster? He shuddered in trepidation as his thoughts whirled around in his head causing his anxiety levels to rise.

Frank noticed the sheer panic in Gerard's eyes and he placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Hey, you're not gonna freak out on me again, are you?" His eyes were laced with concern and Gerard slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving Frank's. Frank nodded at him. "Okay, good. Do you trust me?" Gerard sent him a confused look and Frank raised his brows and repeated the question. "Do you _trust_ me, Gee? Because I have a plan."

Gerard could hear the sincerity in his tone but he was unsure as to what Frank was thinking. Could he trust him? After all, Frank had agreed to break the law with him by kidnapping Pete last night. And he had all but saved Gerard and his sister that night when they'd almost died- how could he forget? He basically owed Frank his life. Gerard sent Frank a small nod and Frank sent him a reassuring smile before turning around and facing Pete.

"Pete, before I untie you I just need to make sure you're made aware of something. I know what I'm going to tell you will sound like a complete joke to you but what I'm about to do should set this in stone- if it goes as I expect, that is." He leaned down toward Pete, who was starting to grow really agitated and frustrated at the fact that they wouldn't untie him.

"Frank, shut the fuck up already- I told you, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. Get me the _fuck_ out of these restraints or I swear to God...!" Pete's voice was laced with pure venom and impatience and Gerard flinched at the tone. He looked like he could murder Frank right now and Gerard wasn't convinced he wouldn't, if it weren't for his current predicament.

Frank narrowed his eyes at Pete. "Interesting... The mood changes have already started setting in. Ray, pass me the knife." He held his hand out behind him as he continued to observe Pete.

Ray tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. "Urh, Frank, what are you-"

"I promise I'm not gonna hurt him." He turned around to stare Ray in the eyes. "Would I actually do that? I'm not crazy, Ray, holy fuck." He rolled his eyes and Ray let out a belated sigh before handing Frank the knife reluctantly.

Frank stood up and walked to stand beside Ryan. Before anyone knew what was happening, he grabbed at Ryan's wrist and pulled out his hand, palm facing up. Ryan looked confused as all hell and before he could move his hand away, Frank pressed the sharp tip of the knife into Ryan's finger, drawing blood.

"What the fuck, Frank! You fuckin' psycho!" He tugged at his hand to pull it to his lip so he could suck up the blood but Frank kept his grip tight on Ryan's wrist and started pulling him, palm first, toward Pete.

Gerard noticed that at the sight of the blood, Pete seemed to stiffen and his eyes were suddenly alert as they focused on the liquid that dripped down Ryan's finger.

"Oh no!" Ryan started, his eyes wide in fear as he realised that Frank was using him as live bait. "Oh no, fuck you Frank!" He spat.

Frank rolled his eyes and pulled him so his hand was now inches from Pete's face. Ryan tugged harder and Frank held him in place firmly. "Relax, Ryan, for God's sake. He won't be able to hurt you." He rolled his eyes before turning his face to observe Pete, who was currently licking his lips in hunger.

"Why _me_?" Ryan whined. "You could have done this to yourself!"

"I don't taste good. Ask Gerard, he'll tell you, won't you?" Frank sent Gerard a sly smirk, knowing full well that Gerard knew exactly what he was referring to.

Gerard turned red as a beet and his throat turned dry as both Ryan and Ray turned to look at him, their curiosities piqued as to what Frank had meant by that comment.

Gerard darted his eyes nervously, trying to avoid the question. "I... erh- hey Frank, watch out!" Gerard's eyes widened in horror as he pointed his finger toward Pete who was currently leaning his head ever so slowly toward Ryan's bloody finger. Frank turned around and when his gaze landed on Pete, his grip loosened slightly and Ryan pulled his hand to himself, scuffling his feet across the floor to move his entire body as far as far back away from Pete as possible. In the process of moving his hand away, a little blood smattered onto Pete's chin and he swiftly brought his tongue out to lick at it.

Pete's eyes were bloodshot and as he tasted the blood, he groaned out in pain as his canines were slowly replaced by sharp fangs.

"Holy fuck..." Ray whispered out, completely stuck for words. All he and the other boys could do was stare blankly.

Pete breathed heavily as he leaned forward in his chair, his head drooped down toward the floor and his hair coming down to shadow his features. Drool was spilling out of his mouth and pooling on the floor beneath him. "W-what the fuck is wrong with me? What have you done to me?" Pete croaked.

After a few moments of silence and nobody making any moves to answer Pete's question, Frank finally spoke. "Did you feel it, then?" Frank dared to move a step closer toward Pete and Gerard swung his arm out and grabbed at his bicep. Frank ignored him and shuffled out of his grip, moving closer. "The hunger. Did you feel it?"

Pete lifted his head just enough so that he could make eye contact with Frank. Frank could see in his eyes that Pete knew what he was talking about. "What the fuck, Iero? Did you spike me or something last night-" He cut himself off, finding he was struggling with talking clearly around the two new unfamiliar additions in his gums.

Frank ignored his questions. "What do you remember about last night?" He narrowed his eyes in question.

"What? I- I don't fuckin' know. Shit, I- I don't remember." Pete's breath hitched in his throat as he realised there was a block in his memory from the night before. "What the hell is going on?" He brought his tongue to run over his teeth.

"Pete, what I'm about to tell you is, well, it's gonna sound crazy- I know. But... just hear me out."

Pete ground his teeth together in anger, his fangs dipping into his bottom teeth slightly. "Dude, I fuckin' told you- the jig is up now get me out of here. Right. Fucking. Now." He trailed out, slowly, his tone laced with annoyance.

"Let's compromise. If you promise to listen, then I promise to let you out of the restraints." Frank offered, his hands sliding across his knees as he crouched down in front of Pete, resting his weight on the forefront of his feet.

There was silence for a moment as Frank and Pete continued to stare at one another, sizing the other up. Finally, Pete let out a reluctant breath and rolled his eyes, breaking contact with Frank. "Fine, I'll play. What the fuck happened last night?" He repeated the question.

Ray, Ryan and Gerard were standing in a line behind the other two boys, waiting intently for Frank to start.

Frank gathered his thoughts before speaking, trying to come up with a way to explain the difficult situation to Pete.

Frank opened his mouth to speak and Gerard cut in quickly. "Let's go with the last thing that you remembered from last night." He mumbled out nervously. He wanted to know whether Pete remembered that he hooked up with his sister (a fact he was still not over and further fuelled his dislike for Pete Wentz). It was important to him; he didn't want Mikey involved in this kidnapping situation seeing as she had no idea about it. On top of that, he wanted to protect his sister at all costs. When, or if, Pete finally realised the truth of what was happening to him then he'd no doubt figure out Mikey's involvement in this and Gerard couldn't have that.

Pete raised his eyes to glance at Gerard, his gaze questioning as he flitted his gaze between Frank and Gerard, trying to figure out why they were involved with one another. He wondered since when Frank had started hanging around with Gerard Way. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Gerard furrowed his brows and Frank quickly chimed in. "Never mind what he's doing here, just answer the damn question."

Pete smirked at Frank. "so, you're hooking up with the other Way. Whatever, man, it's cool I don't give a fuck what you _do_ in your own time." Gerard's face blazed up in a scorching heat and he heard small sniggers coming from either side of him. That line had Ray and Ryan in hysterics as they covered their mouths to hold in their laughter. _Why the fuck did everyone assume we were a thing,_ Gerard wondered.

"W-we're not- _He's_ not... Ugh, it's not like that, okay?" Gerard mumbled out as he cast his gaze to the floor in front of him, not wanting to even look at Frank right now lest his eyes and face betray the words that slipped out of his mouth.

Frank smirked to himself as he noticed Gerard's face blaze up and the fact that he was hiding behind his hair was a dead giveaway. Gerard was totally hiding something from him and he intended to find out...

But right now, Frank had to focus on the task at hand. He turned back around to Pete. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you remember."

Pete rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I hooked totally hooked up with Mikey Way and then... Oh fuck. Oh no." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in mortification.

Gerard's eyes widened in panic. _Oh he knew. He remembered. This was not good. He knew Mikey bit him and soon he'd figure out that she turned him and then all hell was going to break loose and-_

"What? What happened?" Frank narrowed his eyes.

Pete avoided his gaze. "Nothing. We hooked up and erh, then I just blanked out. Fuck... I think I passed out. I fuckin' passed out while I was having sex. That isn't embarrassing, or anything." He groaned out in frustration.

Gerard's fists tightened angrily at _that_ word and his stomach was overcome with a sense of nausea. He hated that he kept getting constant reminders that his sister and Pete had... Ugh. He made a move to step forward but Ray caught on and quickly held him back with a small shake of the head. "Don't fuck this up, Gerard." Ray warned him.

Gerard held his breath and counted to ten in his head, trying to calm himself down. Ray was right, he couldn't do anything stupid and get them into more trouble than they were already in. Frank totally had this, for now.

"Alright, well we kinda found you passed out in the street." Frank lied. "And you were bit. Right there." He pointed at Pete's neck and lightly pressed a finger against the healed scabs.

"Wha...?" Pete trailed off as he twisted his head to take a look. He pressed a hand against his scar and winced.

"What the fuck? And you decided to bring me here instead of take me to a hospital? What the fuck is wrong with you?" His face was struck with incredulity.

"The hospital couldn't help you. Not with this."

"What? Are you stupid-"

Frank cut him off. "You've no doubt heard about the beast of Bailey Downs, right? I mean, Who hasn't?"

Pete scrunched his brows together. "What are you getting at? That I was attacked by that savage dog or whatever the fuck it is?"

Frank shook his head. "Not a dog. Listen Pete, don't you think it's weird how a scar that deep has healed overnight? Just like that?" He raised his brows and Pete still had his hand pressed against his wounded neck. He rubbed at the jagged scars and the slight hair that surrounded the wound.

"On top of that; the teeth, the unexplainable hunger. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Frank continued.

Pete scrunched his face into a deep frown and scoffed. "Yeah, right. You think I'm gonna fall for this stupid shit you're pulling? A fuckin' _werewolf_ , Frank? You do know it's all a joke right? Nobody actually believes that shit."

Frank raised his brow. "If it's all a joke, then explain why after you were bit, you started craving blood. Can you explain what just happened earlier when I showed you Ryan's blood? And the fact that you now have fuckin' fangs sticking out of your mouth?"

Pete shook his head in defiance. "No way. This is clearly just part of your twisted prank, you little fuck. You stuck those fake plastic ones on me- look." He pushed against his teeth with his tongue, attempting to push what he thought were plastic fangs out of his mouth.

As Pete did that, Frank pulled the knife up and looked to Ryan, who immediately backed away and sent Frank a dark glare. "Just fuckin' try it, asshole." He mumbled out, sucking on his still bleeding finger.

Frank scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He took in a deep breath before pricking his index finger with the tip of the knife. As soon as blood started pooling out, he pulled his finger up and Pete suddenly stopped what he was doing and became transfixed on the blood sliding down Frank's finger and onto his palm.

Frank could hear his breathing deepen and he licked his lips. Frank slowly moved his finger toward Pete's lips, his eyes never breaking from his face. As Frank moved his finger closer, his eyes briefly made contact with Gerard's and Gerard could have sworn he saw Frank's lips curve up into the smallest smirk. Frank lightly touched a bloody finger to Pete's lip and Pete's tongue flicked out instantaneously, lapping up the blood. As he swallowed, his eyes closed and he hummed in content.

Gerard felt extremely uncomfortable at this. He couldn't help thinking that this entire show seemed... Weirdly erotic or something. In all honesty, he couldn't stop the tinge of jealousy he felt toward Pete right now, even though he knew it was so ridiculously stupid- pathetic, even. He cast his gaze against a spot on the wall so he wouldn't have to witness what was happening right now. He felt like a total idiot and mentally cursed himself for being like this and having these ridiculous thoughts and feelings.

Pete's eyes opened and Frank noticed they were bloodshot and completely glazed over. He swiftly pulled his finger away as he realised Pete opened his mouth up slightly, as though he was about to bite down on Frank to ingest more of his blood. Frank stood and pushed himself away far enough that Pete couldn't lunge forward and attack him with his teeth.

Pete continued to growl as his eyes never moved from the blood spilling down Frank's finger. "Did you enjoy that, Pete? Do you want some more?" He teased him and Pete growled lowly.

Frank brought his hand up and slapped Pete across the face. Hard. Pete snapped out of whatever animalistic trance he had been in prior to the slap and blinked up at Frank.

He collected himself for a moment. "You slapped me."

"Yeah, I did. You were about ready to bite my fuckin' finger off." Frank raised his brows, wiping his bloody hand against his jeans.

Pete was overcome with panic as he realised what had just happened. He'd drank Frank's blood. And he'd _enjoyed_ it. Did he have some weird blood fetish? Was he _gay_? Maybe that's why he'd passed out during sex. In the midst of Pete questioning his sexuality, Frank snapped his fingers in front of his face to bring Pete's attention back to him.

"You can't tell us you're not convinced now, not even a little bit? Especially not after the shit you just pulled."

"I-I don't know what just happened. One minute I was there, the next I just... What the fuck is wrong with me?" He was panicking and Gerard noticed he had started shaking too.

"Fuck, I feel so... So fuckin' _hungry_. Why do I- Oh God, why do I want to-" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as he licked at a stray droplet of blood that had smeared against the corner of his mouth. It tasted so good, he thought. Different to how it usually tasted; gross and coppery and completely nauseating. But now, he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was different. It tasted sweet and alluring and he wanted _more_. _More, more, more._

"Pete, you were bit and now you're turning. That's all there is to it. That's why we had to bring you here and tie you up. It's for your own safety, and for the safety of others."

Pete shook his head. "No way man, this is so fucked! There's gotta be another explanation!" His voice shook and he looked like he was about to break down into a fit of tears.

Frank leaned forward and placed his clean hand against Pete's arm, his eyes boring into Pete's. "There's no other explanation Pete. You're changing. But we're gonna help you." Frank reassured him.

"Help me? Get me the fuck out of here, is what I want right now." He tugged at his restraints again. "Fuck, why is it so tight?"

"I told you, it's for your own safety. Until you fully realise what's happening and the change that's occurring inside you, we can't let you go. You might attack someone and possibly even change someone else. It's too dangerous."

Pete pulled his lower lip into his mouth, forgetting momentarily of his new teeth, and cut his lip open which caused a small amount of blood to spill out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He panted out in pain.

Frank started moving away, toward the door of the basement. "We'll give you some time to yourself- let this whole thing sink in. You'll come around, soon enough." He gestured at the rest of the gang to exit the room and Pete yelled out at him as Frank pressed a hand against the door handle.

"No! Get back here right now and untie me, Iero, or I fuckin' swear to God!"

His yells turned into muffled sounds as Frank pulled the door closed and locked up behind them. Frank's composure seemed to melt away as soon as they got out of Pete's eyeshot and all the boys let out a deep breath, sharing the same ' _we're so fucked'_ look.

Gerard was feeling extremely anxious about this. On top of having kidnapped someone, they now had an extremely livid werewolf residing in Frank's basement and God knew what would happen if he ever got out. Now they were in some real deep shit.

*********

The man sat outside the headmistress' office, sipping on the last of his coffee, his posture stiff and his shoulders pressed back firmly as he tapped away on his phone with his thumbs.

"Miss Orzechowski will see you now, erh... I'm sorry." The receptionist giggled out and tapped a hand against her head. "I didn't quite catch your name. I'd forget my head if it weren't screwed on."

"Weekes. Dallon Weekes." He introduced himself, letting out a dazzling smile as he stood from his seat and made his way toward the office, replacing his phone in his briefcase. The receptionist giggled at him and cast her gaze to the floor at his seemingly effortless charm. She apologised once more before turning on her feet and scuttling away to her station at the school's reception area.

Dallon brushed off imaginary lint from his newly-ironed suit and pushed the door open, letting himself in. The headmistress lifted her head from the papers lining her desk and sent him a welcoming smile.

"Come in, Mr Weekes. Please, take a seat." She gestured at the seat across from her desk. "I'm Miss Orzechowski." She introduced herself and extended a hand in greeting. Dallon took it and shook firmly before graciously accepting her previous invitation.

"So, let's just cut to the chase. You obviously know Mr Parker as he was the one to inform you of his.... Unfortunate circumstances."

Dallon nodded, holding back a grin, knowing all too well of the _unfortunate circumstances_ she was referring to. But this woman didn't know that he knew a lot more than he was letting on. He'd like to keep it that way.

"And you did call us, asking if we could take you on in place of Mr Parker who recommended you. No doubt that he informed you we're a small school, Mr Weekes. There's no room for messing around, otherwise we could have replaced him temporarily with one of the other teachers but their schedules are all tight as it is. I mean, I imagine a car crash is something that takes quite some time to recover from." Her lips tightened into a thin line.

Dallon nodded along sympathetically. "I get it. I promise, if you take me on, I won't let you down- I have a lot of experience in photography and art as well. I'm also great with kids." He flashed a toothy grin as he started pulling out a file from his briefcase and the headmistress stopped him with her palm facing outward.

"That's quite alright, Mr Weekes. I read through your CV, which was excellent by the way, and you already sent us your portfolio through email." She leaned forward onto her elbows on the desk. "You're the only one who has applied for this position so far," A look of desperation crossed her face, "And the kids are already a few months into the semester. We need someone ASAP, we can't afford to waste time this early on in the year. It would only make for more complications down the line so its best we get this all sorted right now. How soon can you start?"

Dallon let out that dazzling smirk he was so famous for around his old place. He hadn't thought it was going to be this easy. He had been in the background, observing and planning everything for weeks so that Mr Parker, whom he had no affiliation with whatsoever, would have to take a leave of absence. Then he'd swoop in and take the new position at the local High School.

He knew of the local beast that was terrorising Baily Downs and he knew that it was now dead. After all, he'd come to the town by request of his boss to find the beast and take it down. Now he had another problem on his hand as, he hadn't been planning on finding it dead all those nights ago. He knew the beast had attacked someone. His hyperaware senses had ensured him that the blood coating the wolf's mouth was not its own- it belonged to someone else. He'd also noted grafts of skin between the teeth and under the claws.

He'd informed his boss and his original mission had taken a 360 degree turn.

He'd ensured that he got himself a place at the local High School; it was all too perfect. What better place to start than the place that's brimming with the most life in this dead end town? It ensured he was in the centre of civilisation- the more people he socialised with, the faster it moved his quest to find the person the beast had turned. He knew he only had until the full moon- that was when the virus completely overtook and the person was no longer human anymore. They would be completely gone. Just a crazy animal roaming the streets- feeding and feeding.

After he found the person, or people (though he really wished it was the one person) he'd make sure he took them away from this place so nobody else could get hurt. A sort of halfway-house for rogue werewolves, if you will. _Yeah, that was one name for it,_ he thought as he internally scoffed to himself. Dallon didn't particularly like being on search duty but he wasn't one to deny requests (or rather, commands) by his boss. He respected the hell out of him. It wasn't as though he got a kick out of kidnapping people but he knew these things had to be done. There was simply no other way.

Dallon sent a crooked smirk to the headmistress and raised his brows, slapping his hands and rubbing his palms together. "As soon as you want."

*************

 


	8. Hot for Teacher

*************

Gerard couldn't stop the paranoia he felt as he shuffled down the school hallways toward his first class of the day. All night he hadn't been able to sleep. He'd gotten home and explained to Mikey the situation involving the cure and Mikey had become even more frustrated than she already was about having to keep a low profile; which entailed taking up 'sick days' from school until they could get her situation sorted out. 

She hadn't taken it well at first. Mikey didn't like being told what to do, but Gerard had found a way to convince her and now she was currently holed up at home, making sure to keep as much of a distance from civilisation as possible. They'd managed to convince their parents to let her stay home for now but they didn't know how long they could keep this up. They'd come up with a way to keep this going for just a week more, even if it meant sneaking around behind their parent's backs and forging fake absence letters/phone calls for school.

Gerard couldn't get the image of Pete out of his head. The blood thirsty look in his eyes, just like with Mikey. The way he lapped up the blood like his life depended on it. The way he viciously bared his teeth when Frank had closed the basement door on him. Gerard kept his head low to the ground so as to avoid accidentally making eye contact with anyone- they'd totally see through his guilty expression and know instantly that he had a hand to play in Pete's 'disappearance' when people started asking questions about it. He felt as though everyone's eyes were on him, judging him and making him feel inadequate and piling the guilt onto his shoulders like a stack of bricks.

Gerard neared his locker and with a shaking hand, unlocked it to take out the pictures he'd had printed off last week and gathered them up with the a few other pictures he'd taken when he'd gotten home last night to show Mr Parker in class to finish off his and Mikey's project.

He was shuffling the images around, trying to neaten out the stack when a hand landed on his shoulder and startled him. He jumped out of his skin and turned around, a hand automatically extended out, and with his fist he gutted the poor sucker that had startled him out of his mini psychosis.

"Ah what the fuck?"

"Frank! Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that- y-you startled me." Gerard hyperventilated as Frank crouched over in front of him, his hand rubbing against his stomach.

"Damn, you have one hell of a right hook." Frank wheezed out.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't- I just, I'm a bit on edge since... Last night." Gerard whispered out the last two syllables and pulled a hand out to grab at Frank's wrist. "Here, let me see-"

Frank cocked his head at Gerard. "A bit? Understatement of the year, mate." He mumbled out as Gerard continued to fumble for Frank's hand to pull it away from his stomach and Frank flinched away, pouting at him.

"Just- let me see, Frank."

"What are you gonna do, kiss it better?" Frank scoffed at him but it soon turned into a sly smirk as he noticed Gerard's cheeks tint bright red. "Actually, that doesn't sound half bad..." He trailed off and Gerard stopped what he was doing and returned his own hands back to his sides faster than quicksilver could dodge bullets.

"Shut up." Gerard mumbled out, embarrassed. "I was just..."

"You were just what?" Frank leaned closer, his voice low and the tone playful as his smirk deepened at Gerard's discomfort. Gerard had leaned so far back that his back was now pressed against the lockers behind him and Frank continued to lean forward, causing a wild case of the butterflies in Gerard's stomach. Frank loved that he was making Gerard squirm like this and he was barely even trying today. Gerard was too antsy for his own good and it was simply a bonus that Frank found him attractive as hell; it made the teasing all the more enjoyable.

Gerard gulped audibly as Frank's hand came up to grab at Gerard's own. "It still hurts, Gerard. Here, rub it until it doesn't hurt anymore, then I want you to get on your knees and kiss it better, asshole." Frank mock frowned at Gerard and his eyes bulged so far out of his sockets and his face grew even hotter and redder if that was even possible. Gerard was stumbling over mismatched words that Frank could barely even make out and he wanted to laugh so hard as his eyes bore deeply into Gerard's. Gerard was such an innocent, naïve person and oh Frank wanted to ruin him. So fucking much. He had a few ideas but right now was not the time to start anything he couldn't finish- not in the midst of a crowded school hallway.

"Oh my God you won't believe this, guys!" A loud, excitable voice startled the both of them back to reality and Gerard flinched visibly as Frank leaned away from him to give him space to breath. Frank noticed Gerard let out a large breath he had clearly been holding in for a while and smirked to himself. Oh this was going to be fun.

Ray noticed Gerard's flustered expression and Frank's smug one. He cocked a brow as he darted his gaze between the two boys. He held back a small grin and his voice took on a playful tone. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"N-no." Gerard shook his head frantically and cleared his throat. "Nothing's being interrupted here. I was just erh-"

"He was just about to kiss me better, Ray. Thanks for being a total cock-block." Gerard breath hitched and he shook his head frantically in protest.

"Is that so...?" Ray grinned a knowing grin, much to Gerard's chagrin- he mentally cursed himself as he thought that Ray would now misinterpret his relationship with Frank. And knowing Frank, he'd encourage the thoughts Ray was probably having about them just for the heck of it.

Frank noticed Gerard's horrified expression and couldn't help the mischievous giggle that escaped his lips. "Oh my God Gerard, relax. I was just teasing. You're too fuckin' easy, man."

Gerard cast his gaze to the pictures in his hand, trying to make himself look busy by flicking through the images he had seen a thousand times over already just to keep his mind off the situation at hand.

"Anyway, if you're done with... Whatever you two were doing, I have something I need to share involving the monkshood situation."

Gerard snapped his head up in attention.

"So, I've convinced my parents to let me stay overnight at yours that day so I'll be able to keep an eye on Pete while you guys go off and get the cure."

Frank smiled at Ray. "I knew you wouldn't let us down, Toro."

"What about Ryan?" Gerard asked.

"Ryan text me and said he'd let us know when he comes over to mine after school." Frank replied. "He's spending his lunch with Urine." He snorted at the nickname he'd given Brendon.

The bell rang signalling the start of a long school day and the boys said their goodbyes to Frank before making their way to Parker's class. Frank sent Gerard a small smirk before he left, causing Gerard to flick his gaze away nervously. _He totally knows I have a thing for him, that's why he keeps messing with me,_ Gerard brooded. _God, he's laughing at me. He thinks I'm such a pathetic little kid._

Meanwhile, Frank smirked all the way to class. Gerard was clearly harbouring something- it was obvious in the way he reacted to Frank's advances. The had unfinished business to tend to, he mused. Ever since the damn kiss, he couldn't get Gerard out of his mind and all he wanted was to press his lips against the younger boy's all over again every time his eyes landed on his pretty little face. Gerard had a pretty face, sure, Frank wasn't afraid to admit that much. In fact, Gerard was attractive as fuck. He was fuckin jail bait, and he acted like he didn't even know it- that just turned Frank on even more. It drew him in more and he wanted to know everything about the boy. Frank shook his head as his thoughts took a U turn into dangerous territory and he smirked to himself. _Save it for another time._

*********

The class was in a frenzy. Mr Parker hadn't shown up yet and he was always on time to his lessons. He was one of those lame teachers that was never tardy and never ever missed a day of school in his life- even when he was sick with the flu or something, he'd risk his students getting ill just to come in and teach something. Gerard mused that he probably had a less than adequate home life so he must throw himself into his teaching just to get his mind off it or something like that.

But soon enough the door to the classroom was whipped open and when the students realised Miss Orzechowski had entered over the threshold of the classroom, they all went back into their seats and sat patiently. Everyone was secretly scared of her. She had an air about her that commanded respect from those around her. She might be small and sort of frail looking, but she wasn't one to slack when laying down the law. And nobody ever wanted to get on her bad side; she was deadly when she wanted to be.

The atmosphere of the room had completely dissipated into a quiet air and the only sound to be heard was the clacking of Miss Orzechowski's heels against the hardwood flooring. Trailing behind her was a man. Gerard had never seen him before; he must be some sort of substitute. But if he was substituting, then where was Mr Parker?

The man was tall. Very tall, Gerard noted. He moved in a way that seemed like every one of his moves was carefully calculated. His back was stiff and his broad shoulders were pulled back, showing off his lean torso through his crisp white shirt. Seriously, this guy looked pristine as hell; way too polished. Too perfect. Kind of like he was trying too hard or something. Gerard didn't like it one bit. He was getting weird vibes from him; not necessarily bad, he was simply unsure of this strange man.

His shiny dark-brown hair was swept over to one side neatly and God, his fucking face was perfect too. His eyes were big and dark, kind of brooding, his nose was straight and pointed right at the very tip and he had a strong chin. Don't get him wrong, Gerard thought he was attractive but this man was just too... alien. He didn't fit in, in the middle of nowhere in this dead end town. Hell, he didn't even look like a freaking teacher. You know how teachers have that certain air about them? Gerard wasn't really convinced by him all that much and he couldn't exactly place why.

Gerard mentally sniggered to himself as he realised that this man reminded him of some sort of generic anime character brought to life. Tall, lean and brooding; that's what Gerard got from this man. He was even dressed in a freaking long, black trench coat to boot, with the oversized collar pulled up around his neck.

Gerard chanced a glance around the room and noticed everyone was staring at the man. The girls were gazing at him fondly and the boys were sizing him up. Gerard noticed Brendon's gaze was lingering a little too long on this man and he didn't like the way he was looking at him. Sort of like he was in awe or something. Gerard made a mental note to remember that; he knew Ryan and Brendon's relationship was none of his business but he found it humorous that Brendon could possibly start getting hot for teacher.

Miss Orzechowski cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as she realised everyone was currently focusing their gazes on the man. "I don't know if any of you have heard, but last week, Mr Parker got into an accident." There was a slight collective gasp as people took in this information. "Don't worry, he's not seriously traumatised; he is currently recovering in hospital from the injuries he received. We don't know when he will be fit to teach again, but for the meantime, Mr Weekes," She gestured at the man, "Is going to take over his classes. Please, make him feel welcome. No Tom foolery. I'm looking at you, Brendon." The headmistress raised a warning brow at him and he sent her a sheepish grin.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss." He smirked.

"And you-" She cut herself off when she noticed that Pete's seat was empty. "Urh, has anybody heard from Pete?"

Gerard stiffened in his seat and he shared a nervous moment with Ray.

Brendon shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't seen him since Saturday. He hasn't even answered my texts."

"I'll have to get in touch with his parents." She sighed.

"Well, they went on holiday for the weekend. I don't know if they'll be back yet, Miss." So that's probably how Pete was able to have that party on Saturday without having parents freak out on him or anything. "But Pete should be okay. He's probably just sick or something. I'll check up on him after school." Brendon had his friend's back. He had found it strange that Pete hadn't answered his texts. Maybe he'd been recovering from one hell of a hangover yesterday, or something.

Gerard fiddled nervously with his fingers, his leg shaking uncontrollably under the desk with nerves. Ray was nervously biting on a pencil so hard, he was leaving teeth marks in the wood.

Miss Orzechowski pursed her lips and nodded. "Alright, I'm still going to look into this though so don't think he's let off that easily." She turned to look at Mr Weekes and smiled brightly. "I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck." She slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Mr Weekes shrugged out of his trench coat and placed it neatly over his desk chair. "So yeah, I'm... Mr Weekes." He seemed to test out the title on his tongue, kind of like he was saying it for the first time, Gerard couldn't help but add as an afterthought. Why was he having these strange thoughts about this man? He didn't know. Maybe It was just his imagination getting away with him again. Gerard's brain had a tendency to do that, especially when he was particularly stressed or anxious about something, he sort of seemed to disassociate somehow, just getting himself lost in his thoughts. It was his only escape really, back when the only person he ever hung around was Mikey and he had things he didn't want to say to her out loud or he didn't want to burden her with his menial issues.

He turned his attention to the whiteboard behind him and wrote his name in big letters. "But you can call me Dallon; to be honest, I'd prefer that. Mr Weekes is way too formal for my liking." He scrunched his nose up at that before clapping his hands together and rubbing his palms. "So, where to begin? I guess I need to get to know you all first before we get on with the teaching, right? Isn't that how it works?" He let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Let's start with the register." He went to sit behind his desk and clicked away on the computer. Gerard could hear students whispering in the background and almost all of them seemed to be along the lines of:

_He's so freaking hot._

Gerard couldn't tell if Dallon could hear the students or not, but the smug look on his face seemed to give away the answer. He called out everyone's names, of course skipping Pete's, but when he got to Mikey's and there was no answer, Gerard spoke up.

"She's not in. She erh, already called in as sick."

Dallon turned his attention back to the computer and squinted his eyes slightly. "Ah, yes I'm sorry she's marked as ill right here. I should really pay more attention to these things." He chuckled nervously, once again.

Gerard let his thoughts get away with him again. Maybe Dallon was just like this because it was his first day working here and he was nervous. That made enough sense.

The rest of the lesson consisted of ice breakers between Dallon and the rest of the class so he could attempt to properly learn everyone's names and students asking him question after question.

_So where are you from, sir?_

_How old are you?_

_How long will you be with us?_

_Why can't we just have you for the rest of the school year?_

Gerard noted that when he was asked about where he came from, his eyes seemed to become hooded and he took a little extra time to answer with vague sentences. Though, Gerard could understand if he didn't want to give away details of his private life; he was their teacher after all and not some fellow student who they could befriend and hang out with at lunchtime and gossip about how much Lucy ate for lunch or something.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lesson and there was a collective 'awww' as, for once, the students didn't want to get out of class as quick as their legs would carry them.

As Gerard left the classroom, he remembered the stack of images he'd had printed and walked over to Dallon's desk with trembling knees. Why was he nervous? Dallon wasn't even intimidating... Okay he kind of was but only because he was so tall. And perfect looking.

Gerard stopped in front of his desk and Dallon raised his head and sent Gerard a smile that was so dazzling, he was almost blinded by it. "Can I help you erh... Jared is it?" His trailed out, unsure.

Gerard became nervous. He hated correcting people. He was such a nervous wreck he almost felt like letting Dallon call him that for the rest of his time here. He took a shaky breath and let out a small nervous laugh. "Actually, it's Gerard." He mumbled out nervously.

Dallon pulled his lower lip out to the side in apology. "Sorry, I'm new. Forgive me?" He smiled and Gerard shrugged at him before extending his hand that was currently holding out his image board. During the lesson, he'd gotten himself busy by arranging and sticking his images onto a large page to display them. He needed a way to get his mind off the things that were weighing him down at the moment.

Dallon sent him a confused look. "It's for my project we were doing with Mr Parker." Dallon leaned his head back in realisation.

"Ah, okay, I'll take that and erh... Have a look at it?" As soon as he took the paper, Gerard mumbled out a small thanks and quickly shuffled out of the classroom.

Mr Weekes observed the image board. Interesting. This kid was into some dark shit, he mused. All the images were variations of death scenarios. Dallon was about to roll it up and place it into one of his desk drawers when his eyes caught onto something out of place from the other images.

An image of a teenage girl lying vertically across a bed, her head and hands lying slack down against the side, brown hair spilling down and pooling against the floor. Her mouth and eyes were open wide and her clothes and mouth were smattered with blood, a fake knife protruding from her chest. But that wasn't the weirdest bit of the image, no. It was the small fangs that protruded from her gums. He could just about make them out when he leaned closer into the image. As he leaned closer, he also noticed a large scabbed over wound, through her low cut shirt, that adorned her shoulder. _Oh hello, what's this?_

Of course, this could just be an intended part of the image but that scab looked all too real, and frankly, quite familiar too, He'd seen scabs like that many times over, in various positions on bodies. The fangs, however, he couldn't tell if they were real or not, but they were big. About the size he'd expect to see on a newly turned werewolf or something.

He glanced back at the doorway but Gerard had long disappeared. Damn it, he'd have to catch up with him on Friday during their next lesson together, or find a way to get to him before then, if he could. He cursed himself mentally. _I might just have missed my first lead._

*********

It was Thursday and Gerard spent his lunchtime in the music room, as usual, but this time his seat was situated far from Frank (he still wasn't over the whole scene that had occurred Monday morning and he hadn't missed the weird looks and small touches that Frank had been hitting him with all week) on the phone with Mikey. This had become a daily ritual for them now so that Gerard could keep his sister company somehow, or she would lose her mind from boredom.

Gerard had been a lot more anxious than usual. The police had finally gotten involved in the Pete situation. He's been 'missing' now for almost a week and as soon as hi parents got back from their holiday, they'd filed a report. Students who were close to Pete had been questioned and Gerard was thankful that nobody associated themselves with him enough for him to be considered. If they'd questioned him, he would have cracked instantly. There was no way he could hold his resolve seeing as he couldn't really lie for shit.

However, Frank had been questioned, seeing as he'd been at the party that night which was the last time anyone had seen him. Gerard was a nervous wreck up until the moment he could unload on Frank about what he'd been asked and specifics of what he had told the cops. Frank had told him to relax and that he'd handled it like a pro. Gerard didn't doubt that because he knew Frank was much better at keeping his cool than Gerard was, however there were small niggling voices in the back of his head that tried to make him believe otherwise.

Gerard needed a way to get his mind off the entire situation, so he watched Frank. Frank's head was leaning backward slightly as he hummed along to music through his earphones. He brought a cigarette up to his mouth, his plump lips latching around the end and sucking in before he removed the cigarette and leaned his elbow against his knee, his wrist flicked upward, the smoke trailing lines behind him and out the open window. Gerard sat mesmerised as he watched Frank take in another drag, his strong fingers positioned lazily around the cigarette, holding it in place. Gerard wasn't into smoking, per se. He actually thought the habit was quite disgusting and the smell made his throat hurt but for some reason, he loved watching Frank smoke. It made his heart do weird flips and his breath hitch in his throat every time he watched him suck in another drag.

"Gee.... Hey? Gerard, Goddamn it, are you staring at Frank again?"

Gerard snapped out of his daydream at Mikey's annoyed tone. Shit, he let Frank distract him. Again. _How does this keep happening, for fuck's sake?_

"What? No! I was just... reading something. What were you saying?" Gerard could feel Mikey roll her eyes at him across the phone line as she sighed, frustrated.

"I _said_ that mum told me to tell you to get home as soon as school is out because of some crazy weather bullshit. A storm maybe, I don't know. The weather's been acting up a lot lately." Mikey mumbled out. Mikey had no idea about Pete's 'disappearance', seeing as Gerard was ensuring she was blocked from the outside world until they got the cure. If she found out, then there was no doubt in his mind that she'd blame herself and know that Gerard had something to do with it.

Gerard sighed. "Damn it. You know I can't, Mikey. I need to sort some things out with the guys before I get home."

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm covering for you. Duh. Just thought I'd give you a heads up or something."

Neither sibling spoke for a while and it was unusually quiet on the other end for a moment. Gerard got lost in his thoughts.

Ryan wasn't here as, once again, he was spending his lunchtime with Brendon. He did that a lot these days. He said he was making up for lost time since he'd been spending his evenings at Frank's with Ray and me. Something about how Brendon had started getting weirdly possessive or something and seemed to be wanting to spend a lot more time together than usual.

However, they'd sorted out the details for their road trip. Ryan was going to go with Frank and Gerard, but Gerard was unsure of what to do with Mikey in the meantime. Frank had suggested locking her up with Pete or something, but Gerard had quickly thrown that out of the window. There's no way they'd get Mikey locked away. She wouldn't comply at all and besides, Gerard was pretty sure she was getting better at handling things now.

School would be out, seeing as everyone would be preparing for the Halloween bash that day so they wouldn't be skipping any lessons, which Gerard and Ray were grateful for. Gerard had also convinced his mother that he'd be spending the night at a friend's house in order to finish up a science project or some bullshit and she'd bought it. Gerard had felt guilty as all hell for lying to her but ultimately, it had to be done. This was all for Mikey, he'd reminded himself.

Gerard glanced at Ray who was furiously writing away in the black notebook. Ray had some sort of brain storm and he'd been continuously working away, trying to figure out ways to make the monkshood usable once they had it.

Mikey finally broke the silence. "I'm starting to... Get that feeling again." Her voice was low and Gerard instantly knew what she was referring to. Over the past few days, Mikey's insatiable appetite had gotten worse and they'd figured out a way to hold her over for a while; raw, bloody meat.

"Shit... Just keep yourself distracted- like I told you. Do anything you can. I'll be home as soon as I finish up with the guys."

"But it's _really bad_ , Gee. I'm sick of bloody steaks and fuckin' chicken. It does me in for like an hour then it just comes back tenfold. I _need..._ " Mikey took an audible breath before shaking herself off. "Ugh, okay. The amount of times I've watched and re-watched reruns of Friends these past few days is just bullshit. But I think I should be somewhat distracted until you get home but _please_ hurry. I'm losing my shit here."

"Okay, I promise I'll be home as soon as possible. Just... hang in there or something, Mikes. And whatever you do, don't leave the house."

"Yeah, you don't think I know that already? Jeez. Kay, I'm hanging up now. Have fun, use protection yada yada."

"Mikey!" Gerard scolded his sister, her voice had been raised a bit too loud at that last sentence and he could have sworn that he saw Frank perk up a little. His left side earphone was pulled out. _Shit_. "Take care, idiot." He mumbled out before hanging up.

*********

The boys had gathered in Frank's house after school was over. They were lounging in the basement, snacking on pizza and other junk food, keeping Pete company.

Speaking of Pete though, the reason Gerard hadn't completely broken down when the police had arrived was due to the fact that Pete had finally come to terms with his change. He kind of understood what was happening to him. Well, he had sprouted a tail a few days ago and that sort of gave him the kick he needed. Frank had convinced Pete to keep himself laying low in the basement and to their surprise, Pete listened. Of course, he'd listened to reason after almost tearing Ryan apart to shreds one time; poor Ryan can't even face him anymore without reliving the trauma. They'd all rigged out the basement so it was more comfortable for Pete now and they kept him constantly fed, just like Gerard did with Mikey.

Pete was wrist currently attached to a pipe on the wall via some fluffy pink handcuffs, courtesy of Ryan's mother.

Ryan had insisted they keep Pete restrained somehow whenever he was over and after a lot of compromising, Pete had finally agreed to it. Well, less _agreed_ , and more 'pushed down against the ground by Frank while Ray presumed to click the handcuffs closed around his wrist'. If Pete was being honest, he wasn't totally opposed to being tied up, though he didn't know why.

Frank had set up his PlayStation against the wall and thrown some bean bags on the ground for the guys whenever they were over. Ray was sitting off to the side, still brainstorming away and occasionally lifting his head to join in the conversation, while the rest of the boys challenged each other to a racing match. Pete was currently losing.

He came last place and the boys laughed at him as he threw the controller to the ground in frustration. "Fuck this, I'm done. it's impossible!" He whined and tugged on the restraints. He let out a defeated sigh before pulling out a slice of pizza and stuffing it into his mouth angrily.

Frank paused the game. "You know, the police came today. They were questioning everyone, me included."

Pete snorted. "Oh yeah? I hope they saw through your lies." He mumbled, glaring at Frank.

"Yeah right, I totally played it cool. They got nothing on me, dude." Frank smirked at him, all smug.

"I'm surprised my parents even realised I was missing." Pete mumble out. "It's actually funny, if you think about it."

Gerard sent Pete a confused look. "Why is that funny, Pete? They're your parents, obviously they're going to want to look for you."

Pete laughed, no humour behind it. "That's what you think." He mumbled out before stuffing his face full of pizza again and groaning in contentment. "This is some good fuckin' pizza, don't you think, guys?" Gerard could tell talking about his parents was making him uncomfortable and so Pete was trying to divert the conversation to another topic. Gerard got the memo and let it go for now. It was none of his business really, seeing as he barely knew Pete. But if Pete wanted to talk, he'd let him do that in his own time.

Pete went in to pull the last slice and Frank eyed him.

"Hey!" Frank whined. "Put it down. You already ate almost the entire box and that's the last slice of margherita."

Pete rolled his eyes. "There's another slice right there, Frank, what the fuck just have that one."

Frank glared at him. "I'm vegetarian, you asshole."

Pete shrugged at him. "Nice to meet you vegetarian, I'm hungry." He grinned playfully as be brought the pizza up to his mouth.

Frank launched at him and tried to grab at the slice but Pete kept moving it out of his reach.

"Oh my God, i'm _trying_ to concentrate here but I can't with your stupid antics. You guys are pathetic! It's just pizza. Order another one if you're that hungry." Ray grumbled in vexation.

The boys ignored his warning and continued wrestling for a moment, Ryan was encouraging it with a string of 'fight, fight, fight!', his hand pumping in the air. Frank was now straddling Pete, his legs wrapped around him to hold him down as he pressed Pete's face down into the ground with one hand, his other reaching for the pizza slice. An exaggerated clearing of the throat soon snapped everyone's attention from Frank and Pete to an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway to the basement.

The man narrowed his gaze on Frank and Pete's compromising position and his brows raised when his eyes landed on Pete's handcuffed wrist. Gerard couldn't hold back the hysterical giggle that escaped his mouth when he realised how the situation looked out of context. He laughed even more when his gaze landed on Frank who was staring wide-eyed at the man, his cheeks flushed slightly pink and his lips parted in surprise.

"What the fuck is going on here, Frankie? I see I've interrupted you in the middle of something. Please, don't stop on my account." The man narrowed his eyes. Gerard wondered who this man was and his laughter died down when he noticed the way Frank was looking at him. Was this his boyfriend? Did Frank have a boyfriend? Gerard pressed his lips together into a tight line as he cast his gaze downward.

Frank and Pete shared a look before Frank stumbled out of Pete's grip and shook himself off as he stood up. When Pete was distracted, he grabbed at the pizza slice and jumped away quickly. Pete scoffed at Frank and Frank sent him a victorious smile. The man's glare melted away and was suddenly replaced with a hysterical laughter. He clutched his stomach as he laughed at Frank.

"I'm not even going to question this. Unless you're having some weird orgy party, Frank, what the fuck?" He laughed some more as he wiped tears from his eyes and the boys widened their eyes incredulously.

"Fuck off." Frank mumbled at him and flipped him the bird. "What are you even doing here?" He sighed.

"That's rude. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Guys this is my idiot brother Ant. Ant; these are my idiot friends."

Of course, his brother! How could Gerard forget? Though in Gerard's defence, Frank rarely ever talked about him and Gerard had simply forgotten anyone else lived in this house seeing as Frank was always alone whenever he came over. Gerard cringed and mentally cursed himself for being a jealous idiot once again. Why was he like this- they weren't even a thing. Nothing would come of them anyway so he shouldn't even care. He shook his head and forced a smile in greeting to Ant.

The man had stopped laughing altogether and his face became serious for a moment. "I need to talk to you." He gestured at Frank to follow him out of the room.

"Let me guess, you need to borrow money again?" Frank rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, his shoulders shrugged up to his ears.

His brother sent him a sheepish look and Frank sighed, rolling his eyes before following his brother out of the room. He glanced back at the guys, "I'll be back in a few." He smirked one last time at Pete and took an extra-large bite of the pizza he had acquired. Pete grumped at Frank, mumbling profanities under his breath as he pulled at the other pizza box and took another slice.

Gerard couldn't help but ponder why Frank's older brother was asking him for money. Did Frank have a job? There was so much he didn't know about him and he wanted to find out.

"So..." He started, turning to Ray and Ryan. "I know this is probably none of my business but what's the deal with Frank's brother? And I know his parents aren't around, but... What happened to them?"

The boys shared a small look before turning to see what Pete was doing. He wasn't even listening right now. He was engrossed in finishing up the last of the pizza.

Ray shrugged and pulled at imaginary lint from his trousers. "I don't know he's never really talked about them much, but they haven't been around for a long time. His brother is supposed to be his legal guardian but he's hardly ever around. In fact, this is probably like the third or fourth time we've ever seen him since we've been around here."

"Oh." Gerard didn't know what to say. Sadness consumed Gerard. He sympathised with Frank- he didn't have parents to help him through the awkward teenage years or to go to for advice when he fucked up or something. It probably got lonely here all by himself, especially since his brother was hardly ever around.

"Does he at least, you know, look after Frank or whatever?" Gerard stumbled over his words trying to get them out.

Ray raised a brow as Ryan answered. "I don't know. I'm guessing not- he bums off Frank when he's in the shitter and uses him to deal his drugs and all that bullshit. But Frank doesn't mind I don't think, not really. It's the only way he gets to hang out with his big bro."

Gerard felt a sting in his heart at Ryan's words and a sudden burst of anger at Frank's brother- who he hadn't even uttered a single word to as of yet. Frank deserved so much better than that. He didn't deserve to be so lonely and live the way he did. No teenager did.

"It probably gets really lonely for him. Do you think that's why he's so crazy about this werewolf stuff?" Maybe he used it as an escape or something, Gerard pondered.

Ray raised his brows. "I don't know, maybe? You should probably be asking him all this, I don't know if he'd appreciate what I'm telling you."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, shit sorry I was just curious, I guess."

Ray smiled at him. "Don't apologise to me, dude. And I get it. I totally get it." He nodded at Gerard, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You get what?"

Ray was about to speak when Frank walked back into the room looking slightly down in the dumps but he tried to hide it by plastering a huge grin on his face when he noticed Gerard send him a small smile.

"Hey, erh, where's your brother?" Gerard asked, glancing behind him.

Frank shrugged. "He's gone. So, who wants to try and attempt to beat the reigning champ?" He smirked as he picked up his controller and flopped down next to Gerard.

They continued playing for a while and Ray joined them shortly after he'd finished up whatever he had been writing. Ryan had left a soon after Frank's brother so they'd released Pete from his shackles and he, Ray and Frank continued playing for a while. Gerard was finally in the lead, just about to beat Frank for the first time. He noticed Frank concentrating hard from the corner of his eye, his lip curled around the corner of his mouth as he furiously pressed on his controller with his thumbs. Gerard giggled- he couldn't wait to rub it in his face. But he didn't even get a chance to because suddenly, the lights all went out, along with the television screen, and the room was flooded in complete darkness.

There was a collective scream in the room and the boys all jumped in terror before grabbing onto one another in the darkness. Gerard had practically jumped out of his skin, his side pressed flush against Frank as he grabbed at him in the dark. "We're gonna die!" He screamed hysterically.

Gerard could feel Frank vibrating against his body from laughter. "Calm down, the main's probably just turned off or something. I'll go check."

"I don't think it's that." Ray piped up. "The weather forecast has been showing some crazy storm or something and I think its messed with the power lines- I saw it on the news this morning." Ray mumbled out and Frank groaned in annoyance.

"And you couldn't think to tell us this earlier?"

"Sorry." He mumbled out sheepishly. "I was kind of stuck in this whole cure haze all day and it's all I've been thinking about."

Gerard instantly worried as his thoughts drifted to Mikey. If the power was cut, she had nothing to distract her. But she _had_ been doing so well these past few days. He had to get home as soon as possible. He realised he was still tightly gripping onto Frank and noticed that Frank had wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled himself out of Frank's loose grip. He was so thankful for the darkness right now because at least Frank couldn't see him blushing furiously. "I need to get home to check on Mikey. It's not safe."

Frank shook his head before realising nobody could see him. "If there's a crazy ass storm strong enough to cut the power lines, then there's no way I'm driving you home until it's at least calmed down.

 _Shit_ , Gerard thought, _just hold on for a little while longer Mikey. And please, for the love of God, don't do anything stupid._

"Urh, hello? Can someone please pull out their damn phone and turn on the lights or something?" Pete mumbled out.

Gerard mentally cursed himself as he pulled out his phone and turned the torch light on, shining it directly at the boys. He let out a sigh of relief as his eyes could finally see everyone. The other boys followed suit and soon the room was lit up brightly.

"So, what now?"

*********

The boys had been conversing and passing the time for a while until Frank started getting extremely bored and decided to pull out his guitar from his room. The boys had moved their party up to the living room and Frank was tuning his guitar as Gerard watched torrents of rain drops splash against the window, his chin in the palm of his hand and his elbow leaning against his knee.

Ray was splayed across the couch and Pete was currently hitting his head against the wall in monotony.

"Are you done?" Ray perked up as Frank stopped fiddling with the pegs. He sat up on the couch opposite to Frank and Gerard and Gerard also perked up in excitement. He loved hearing Frank play guitar.

Frank half smirked as he shuffled around to get more comfortable. "Okay, suggest a song. But someone else is gonna have to sing 'coz I can't sing for shit." He mumbled.

Ray suggested a song and Frank nodded in approval. "Nice." He fiddled around for a while, trying to piece the chords together before he finally figured it out.

Gerard smiled as Frank's fingers strummed the song and soon, the sound of music started to fill the quiet room. Even Pete had stopped banging his head against the wall to listen.

As Frank strummed close to the end of the intro, Ray was about to start when all of a sudden, Pete's voice started mumbling along to the lyrics. "She's got a smile it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories..."

Frank raised a brow at him and stopped playing momentarily. "Dude, _you_ listen to Guns N' Roses?"

Pete scoffed. "Come on, you'd have to be an invalid to never have heard that song before. Now are you gonna play the damn music or not?" Frank didn't need to be told twice and he started up the melody again.

Soon enough the boys had all got into it and ended up in a circle as they sang along to the lyrics, sometimes stumbling over them and messing them up but they didn't care. They didn't even care that their voices were all mismatched as hell and they sounded like a bunch of idiots; they were all so lost in the moment. Especially Gerard who'd forgotten about his stresses and anxiety if only for that small moment where he lost himself to the sound of Frank's melody.

They carried on like that for a while and Gerard was starting to feel so much more comfortable around them. He was usually shy about singing in front of people but he didn't care right now.

"Okay, okay how about The Carpenters now- Superstar?" Ray suggested and Gerard clapped his hands together in excitement.

"I love that song!"

"Oh, I don't know that one. Here, my hands need a rest anyway." Frank pulled the strap of his guitar off from around his shoulders and handed it to Ray.

Ray grinned as he settled himself with the guitar and started playing. Gerard and Ray were the only ones singing this time.

Frank leaned back slightly and watched Gerard's lips move along to the lyrics, his eyes closed and his head swaying slowly from side to side, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Frank couldn't help the smile playing on his own lips as he kept his gaze fixed on Gerard's face.

But soon the smile was replaced by a slack jaw as Ray watched Gerard and stopped singing himself. The boys listened as Gerard carried on all alone, not seeming to break from some sort of trance he was currently in. Frank was in awe at the amount of emotion that was spilling from those lips. His voice seemed to drift through the air and dance perfectly in time to the strum of Ray's guitar. When he finished, Pete let out a low whistle and the boys clapped their hands.

Gerard opened his eyes and his face was instantly hit with a flush of red as he realised what had just happened. Frank was looking at him weirdly and he couldn't bring himself to maintain eye contact with him.

"Holy shit, Gee, that was..." Ray trailed off, unable to find the words to say.

" _Really_ fuckin' good. Holy shit, dude." Pete clapped a hand against Gerard's shoulder when the last phone light suddenly turned off and the room was struck with darkness once again.

A sly smirk played on Frank's lips as he slowly trailed a hand along Gerard's thigh in the darkness. Gerard let out a squeal of surprise.

"What? What happened?" Pete enquired.

"N-Nothing, I'm just erh- the dark. It freaked me out." Gerard mumbled out in a rush.

Frank's grin deepened as he delicately scraped his fingers against Gerard's crotch. Gerard let out a small involuntary whimper and immediately slapped Frank's hand away. _What the hell was he doing?_

Frank couldn't stop a small giggle from emerging and he stood up. "I'll go grab the torches and candles, I think we have some in the storage room."

He couldn't get rid of the smirk as his heartbeat sped up. He was so going for it tonight. After the show Gerard just pulled, there was no way he could try and keep his hands off him any longer. Frank was so turned on right now that he could barely think straight.

"Gerard, you're coming with me. I'll need help bringing the stuff down." He mumbled.

Gerard stood cautiously, so glad for the darkness once again except this time, it was due to the fact that it would be kind of difficult to hide the semi he was currently rocking thanks to Frank's mischief.

**(AN: *smut* also, I was listening to this (Sucker for pain- Imagine dragons ft like 69 other rap artists) while writing this scene and it just fits so perfectly with the entire mood and m8 just play as u read if u like to listen to music while u read bc its gr8 k im done bye enjoy lol)**

Before he could even begin to protest, Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist tightly and started pulling him out of the room, squinting his eyes to see through the dark. He led them up the stairs and once they got into the storage closet, Frank shut the door behind them. Gerard let out a squeak as he was pushed roughly against the wall, his back hitting it with a thump.

Frank was breathing heavily, his face inches from Gerard's. "What are you doing?" Gerard gulped as Frank leaned down and nuzzled his head into Gerard's shoulder,

"Something I've been thinking about for quite some time." He pressed his damp lips against Gerard's neck and Gerard whimpered in delight.

Gerard's heartbeat sped up as butterflies erupted in his stomach at the contact. Frank slid his hands around the curve of Gerard's waist and gripped onto his shirt, pressing his fingers against him.

Gerard breath was coming out in fast, sharp burst and he moaned as Frank pressed his chest against Gerard's, pushing him further into the wall if that was even possible. His thigh was currently in between Gerard's legs and Frank grabbed Gerard's arms, pinning them above his head as he nibbled down on his neck. Gerard moaned again as Frank worked at leaving a small trail of hickeys down to his collarbone.

Gerard couldn't even think through the fog that was currently clouding his brain. Why was Frank doing this? Gerard's eyes widened as Frank brushed his thigh against his hard-on and Gerard's knees buckled in pleasure.

"F-Frank what- why are you-"

Frank rubbed his thigh against Gerard again, this time slightly harder and slower causing Gerard's words to be lost in transition from his brain to his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck I-" Gerard stuttered breathlessly as his dick twitched in his pants and he felt the wetness of pre-cum stain his boxers.

"What was that?" Frank smirked as he removed his leg and caused Gerard to mewl at the loss of friction. Frank pushed himself back slightly so he could look Gerard in the eye. Gerard stared back with heavy lidded eyes, barely making out Frank's silhouette in the darkness. Gerard could practically feel the smirk radiating off Frank's face right now and Gerard let out a small yelp as Frank slid his hands down and under his hoodie, his calloused hand rubbing against Gerard's soft skin leaving small tingling sensations in their wake.

"Go on, say it. I want to hear you say it." Frank's voice was low and deep.

Gerard was in such a lust filled haze, he could barely keep himself steady on the ground so he was glad for the pressure from Frank's body keeping him trapped yet upright against the wall. So many questions flooded his mind and he didn't know what to think of this whole thing. What was Frank doing? Was he playing with him, _teasing_ him? Did Frank _know_? How could Frank possibly know he had a crush- Oh wait, yeah, Gerard wasn't exactly one for being inconspicuous. He was pretty sure Ray knew and if Ray knew, then Frank probably did too.

Frank was probably doing this to mess with his head. He probably thought Gerard was some pathetic kid with a crush and thought it was funny to mess with him like this. To make him feel like this. To make him _actually_ admit what he was feeling and be humiliated when Gerard found out Frank didn't reciprocate his feelings.

This was whole situation was such a mess. Don't get him wrong, hell yeah he wanted this so bad. He'd thought about it a lot. But in his fantasies, Frank wanted this just as much as Gerard did. Right now, he couldn't tell what was going on in Frank's mind, especially since it was pitch black and he couldn't even make out Frank's expression.

Gerard pressed a palm flat against Frank's chest and used all the strength he could muster at this moment to push him away slightly, even though he really didn't want to do that but he knew he had to. This was wrong. He couldn't let this happen; it would ruin what they had and Gerard really needed Frank on his side right now to help with Mikey.

Frank stumbled a little before tightening his grip around Gerard's waist, his hand still pressed flush against Gerard's skin under his shirt. Before Gerard could think about it, his mouth ran away with him. "Y-you can stop, now Frank. I get it, okay? I know that you know about..." His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't get the words out as Frank massaged his fingers lightly into Gerard's side.

"About what, Gee?"

"Don't make me say it." Gerard whispered, a heat rushing straight to his head causing him to become lightheaded.

Frank leaned down and breathed against Gerard's ear. "I need to hear you say it." Frank repeated his words slowly, his low voice vibrating small tingles through Gerard's ear canal, causing him to shiver.

Gerard squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep. "I know that you know that I have a stupid crush on you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Gerard felt like his head was going to explode from the heat in his cheeks and he kept his eyes shit as he carried on mumbling out, his words jumbling together as he spoke as fast as he could. "I see exactly what you're doing. You know, and now you're playing these stupid games by teasing me and- and I know you probably think I'm just some dumb kid and maybe I am but-"

Gerard stopped when he felt something soft and wet and familiar press against his lips, effectively cutting off his rambling.

Frank was kissing him. _Again_.

This time, Gerard didn't hesitate. Despite his previous thoughts, he wanted this so bad. He _needed_ it. And the way Frank was pressing his lips and moving them against his made Gerard feel like Frank needed it too. Maybe Frank was using Gerard because he needed an outlet for his loneliness and whatever else he was harbouring but in this moment, Gerard didn't want to even think about that. He didn't want to care. So Gerard pushed against him with just as much force and moved his lips against Frank's, who let out a small moan into Gerard's open mouth causing Gerard's knees to buckle once again from the tingles he received by that. Gerard's stomach was currently twisting and flipping like crazy and he grabbed onto Frank's shoulders to keep himself steady.

Sparks ran up Gerard's side as Frank smoothed his rough fingers against his skin, slipping them around to rub against Gerard's back and back around to his stomach. He inched his hand higher as his lips pressed harder against Gerard's, his nose flush against Gerard's cheek.

Frank's circled a calloused finger around Gerard's nipple. Gerard whined out and Frank slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth. Gerard pressed his tongue against Frank's and they fought for dominance, sloppily cavorting around one another. Frank moaned at the taste of Gerard. He tasted so sweet and his mouth was warm and wet and soft and he couldn't get enough of it. But soon they had to pull apart to breath and Gerard whined out again.

Frank chuckled when his breath caught up with his erratic heartbeat. "You're so damn needy."

Gerard blushed again, harder and Frank giggled, leaning his head onto Gerard's shoulder. "I bet you're blushing so fuckin' hard right now." His giggles vibrated through Gerard's tense body.

He pressed wet lips against Gerard's neck and trailed small kisses up to his jaw, biting and nibbling as he went. Gerard was coming undone all over again and he bucked his hips up into Frank's involuntarily as he let out small noises he couldn't care to comprehend at the moment.

Frank stopped at the corner of Gerard's mouth, his lips brushing against Gerard's. "Goddamn it, I wish I could see your face right now." Frank slipped his hand out from under Gerard's shirt and cupped Gerard's face into his hands.

Gerard made a strange noise at Frank's tone and he felt Frank smile against his mouth, teeth brushing his lips. Still grinning widely, Frank rolled his hips slow and hard against Gerard's a few times and Gerard cursed out. "Fuck, _ah_ , Frankie I- I need..."

Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's once again and pinned Gerard's hands above his head as their hips jerked against one another sloppily in the dark. "Fuck, wait, I need to just-"

Frank let go of Gerard's hands and fumbled with Gerard's zipper, tugging at his waistband before pulling his pants and boxers down together. Gerard's eyes widened at that and he found himself shuffling his hips around to aid them down his legs. Frank fumbled with his own zipper and Gerard pulled his hands out to desperately help him along in the darkness, growing impatient at the loss of contact. But Frank slapped his hand away and gets them down himself. Frank then pulled his shirt off, and Gerard followed suit, before slamming himself chest first into Gerard, causing him to let out a small 'oomph' as his back hit the wall again. He grabbed Gerard's hands above his head once again and Gerard struggled against him, trying to get his hands free. A small whine slipped out and Frank skimmed the tip of his erection against Gerard's own and Gerard stopped struggling as his nerve endings lit up and he suddenly became hyper-aware of what was happening. "Oh _fuck_ you're so wet." Frank mumbled and Gerard's words were stuck in his throat. He didn't know how to respond to dirty talk. He wasn't even sure if he was into it but he was definitely into what Frank was currently doing- sliding his slick length against Gerard's underside. Gerard threw his head back and let small strangled noises slip out of his mouth.

" _Frank_." He could feel his own chest move up and down, quick and hard. He could barely breath as he felt himself move against Frank desperately.

"Gee, _fuck_ you'd better shut up or I'm g-gonna come, _ah_ , right here, right n-now." Frank grunted as he thrust against Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened and he pulled his lips into a tight thin line, forcing back the moans he so desperately wanted to release from his throat. Frank cursed as he felt heat pooling in his stomach, the knots twisting and turning and he knew exactly what that meant.

He released Gerard's hands and curled his fingers around Gerard's thighs, gripping tightly and tugging slightly on them.

Gerard realised what he was attempting to do and he quickly complied by jumping up as Frank pulled his legs to wrap around his hips. Gerard tightened his grip around Frank's waist as Frank continued his onslaught of thrusting, getting more violent and sloppy as he got closer and closer to his release. Gerard was in heaven right now. He was in complete and total ecstasy as he moved against Frank's dick, no longer in sync as they both ground against one another sloppily trying to find their own individual release.

Gerard' tightened his legs more around Frank's waist, crossing them at the ankles, their stomach's flush against one another. His toes curled as he felt himself close. So fucking close. Just, just a little more, just- "J-just like that. _Fuck_ , I- I'm about t-to-" He cut himself off as his head hit the wall behind him with a thud and he came in white hot spurts against Frank's stomach, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth tilted open slightly, his lips wet and rubbed raw from the make out session earlier. Frank pulled a hand up to cover Gerard's way-too-loud moans, trying to muffle them in case the other guys heard. Gerard bit down on his fingers as he came and Frank cursed. That was sure to set him over the edge.

Frank slipped his hands into Gerard's long, raven hair and tugged at the strands, eliciting a small moan from Gerard. Frank came soon after, spilling against both their stomachs and riding out the orgasm as he thrusted once, twice, three times until his knees buckled under him from sudden weakness.

Neither boy said anything. Not for a good few moments. They spent that time catching their breaths and relishing in the aftermath of what had just happened.

That was when Frank noticed light suddenly leaking through the bottom of the doorway into the storage room. Gerard followed his gaze and Frank let go of his hands that were currently digging into Gerard's ass, dropping him to the floor. Frank moved back and flicked the light switch on, illuminating the room. "Let there be light!" He threw his head back and threw his arms out either side of him, grinning like a fool. Gerard giggled at him and Frank's gaze was pulled to Gerard. He widened his eyes, his breathing hitching and Gerard noticed.

Gerard dropped his gaze to the ground bashfully as Frank roved his gaze all over Gerard's naked body, taking him in. He just stood there, staring at Gerard. His beautiful pale face that was currently flushed pink with colour, his lips red and raw and so fuckin' deliciously wet from Frank's kisses. And _oh God_ , his creamy, soft skin littered with Frank's love-bites, his mussed up hair sticking out at odd angles making it look as though he had a raging case of bed-head

Frank gulped as his eyes moved lower and Gerard moved his hands to cover himself up, feeling extremely self-conscious right now. He used a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear and Frank was stuck in a state of wonderment at the boy in front of him and lowered his gaze at Frank's lack of clothing. Frank thought he was so fucking beautiful. He wished so bad that the lights had been on earlier so he could have watched his face as he came all over him. He bet he looked so much better than he'd imagined on multiple occasions. He moved closer to Gerard and Gerard widened his eyes in embarrassment as he quickly fumbled for his pants and pulled them up before zipping them closed with shaking fingers. He grabbed at his hoodie and wiped himself off as Frank moved closer.

Gerard nervously offered his hoodie to Frank and he took it, wiping at his stomach to clean himself up. He dropped the hoodie to the floor and pressed himself against Gerard, wrapping his arms around his waist and interlocking his fingers behind Gerard's back.

Gerard let out a small squeak as Frank buried his nose into Gerard's neck, taking in his scent. He moaned and nibbled at Gerard's earlobe. Gerard pressed his palms flat against Frank's stomach and slid his hands up and down, marvelling at his soft skin and his small frame.

"God, you're so fuckin' perfect, Gee." He mumbled against his ear as he continued nibbling on the lobe between his teeth.

Gerard giggled out, no humour behind it. "Hah, w-what gives you that idea?"

Frank stopped and lifted his head to catch Gerard's eye. He raised a brow incredulously. "Don't spew that bullshit, Gerard. I'm gonna compliment you and you're gonna accept it. Especially since it's true." He nuzzled his head into Gerard's neck and rubbed his nose against the crook, setting butterflies to explode in Gerard's stomach.

Gerard giggled from Frank's contact. It was setting off that ticklish feeling in his neck and he tensed his shoulders around Frank's head. "B-but nobody can be perfect, Frank." _Least of all me_ , he added on mentally, deciding not to say it out loud because he knew Frank would try and talk him out of it again and he really couldn't deal with that right now. It'd ruin the entire moment.

Frank stopped and smiled against his shoulder, placing small kisses along the hickeys he'd formed against his skin. "Fine, you're right, nobody is." He lifted his head and looked at Gerard through his lashes, blushing slightly. Gerard couldn't bring himself to look away from the intent look in Frank's eyes. "But you're perfect for me."

Gerard's lips formed into a small 'o' as the breath was knocked out of him, as though the words had pummelled against his chest and winded him.

Frank couldn't hold it back any longer as he softly pressed his lips against Gerard's- less desperate and hungry than before. It was more slow and sweet and Gerard's stomach did flips over and over again each time Frank pressed against his lips.

He pulled back and Gerard almost forgot to catch his breath. The look on Frank's face right now- it bore into his mind. He looked so happy, his swollen lips were pulled into a tight grin and his hair was dishevelled around his eyes and Gerard felt his heart swell painfully large in his chest. Frank pulled his hand up to rub a thumb against Gerard's lower lip before ghosting his fingers along Gerard's jaw.

"W-where do we go from here? I-I mean, this isn't exactly what normal friends do with each other..." Gerard stuttered out nervously without even thinking, his eyes closed and face blazing up in a scorching heat. Gerard felt overcome with slight sadness and disappointment but he squashed it down. He knew that there was no way Frank would want to be with Gerard- not like how Gerard wanted him. He couldn't hold out hope that Frank would become his _boyfriend_ or something and that they'd have some sort of monogamous relationship- it was simply asking too much of Frank. He didn't know if he regretted what had just happened, but he was happy right now with Frank holding him in his arms, content even- he knew that much at least.

But he just needed to know what this meant- whether it was a one-time thing or if they were going to make this thing more routine. He didn't want to just be a fling or something, but he craved the intimacy. _Oh God_ he craved it so much and he was so desperate for it that he'd agree to be Frank's booty call just to feel the way he'd felt again. And again and again. If Frank wanted that, that is. He'd give it to him. He was willing to give him everything.

Gerard buried his head into Frank's shoulder, trying to shield his embarrassed face from Frank's view.

Frank sighed and slipped his fingers into Gerard's hair, stroking the strands back into place. Gerard sighed in content as Frank shrugged. "I-I don't know. All I know is that I really fuckin' like you and... I don't wanna be _just_ friends."

Gerard's eyes widened. He didn't understand why Frank was into him like this. Frank was amazing and so confident and fuckin' _beautiful_ and Gerard was so not. He was Frank's total opposite; a recluse with some sort of social anxiety, naïve and inexperienced as all hell. What the hell did Frank see in him? Gerard's thoughts drifted back to how Frank was probably just lonely and he saw that Gerard was into him and although Gerard didn't think Frank was one to take advantage of people, he understood that he could help Frank. He could be his release. Even if he wanted more, he'd squash down those annoying feelings and be what Frank needed.

Gerard nodded in defeat. "I don't either." He agreed. "But we don't have to label this- i-if you don't want. I'm fine with that." He lied.

Frank eyes lit up with a hopeful look and he captured Gerard in a quick kiss before mumbling against his mouth before he second guessed himself. "Spend the night. With me."

Gerard's eyes widened and he darted his gaze around the storage closet. "I-I don't know, Frank. This is kinda moving too fast for me- I've never done anything like this before." He mumbled, embarrassed. God, Frank probably thought he was such a fucking loser.

Frank shook his head. "We don't have to do anything you don't want- I promise. I just... I want you here. With me."

Gerard thought about it. He opened his mouth to agree before he remembered something.

Mikey.

"Shit!" He mumbled out. "Th-the power's back. That must mean th storm's let up at least a bit. I need to get home Frank." Frank's face fell and Gerard felt so horrible for cancelling on him. He almost gave in but shook it off. He needed to know that Mikey was okay. Hed promised her he'd be home as soon as he could.

Frank slipped his hands away from Gerard and nodded at him. "Fine."

Gerard sent him a small look. "I'm sorry. I promise- another time or something. I promised Mikey I'd be home and she needs me..." He trailed off, fiddling with his fingers.

Frank nodded, avoiding Gerard's gaze.

Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly. "We should go back downstairs. The guys are probably getting suspicious. Oh, man." He panicked as he pulled his shirt on and Frank followed suit. He picked up his soiled hoodie and scrunched his nose in disgust, his cheeks tinted pink as Frank smirked at him.

"Leave that here. I'll wash it for you." He offered and Gerard dropped it to the floor before they made their way out of the storage room and down the stairs.

They walked in on Ray and Pete in a heated conversation about some band they were into.

"Dude but that new album-"

"It fuckin' shits on their old stuff, man. It's so good."

They both turned their heads to look at Frank and Gerard as they entered the room, Gerard tried hard to keep his distance from Frank as he wandered in behind him, holding his breath and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He cursed his body for betraying him as he felt a familiar heat rise in his cheek at Ray's accusing look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Frank smiled at the boys as he fumbled around the room looking for his car keys.

"Ray has great taste in music. Did you know that? Ray you're fuckin' cool man. We should hang out more." Pete grinned as he punched Ray playfully in the shoulder. Gerard stood around awkwardly as he waited for Frank.

Ray was staring at Gerard, boring a hole through his skull and Gerard couldn't take it anymore. "What?" He mumbled out nervously.

"I could've swore you were wearing a hoodie before..." His eyes were narrowed as he trailed off, his tone accusing.

Gerard bit his lip nervously as he avoided Ray's eyes. Should he lie and say he hadn't even been wearing one in the first place? No way, he was a terrible liar and lying never ended well with him at all. So that was out of the question. He shrugged instead, trying to play off nonchalance but probably failing. "Urh, I got hot. So I took it off." Technically, that wasn't a total lie if you thought about it.

Frank interrupted as he pulled his hand out from in between the sofa and yelled. "Aha, found you, ya little sucker." Gerard quickly shuffled toward the front door, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched up. He mumbled out a goodbye to the boys and left the house. Rain was still splattering the ground but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier.

He let out the breath he'd been holding in, thankful to be out of Ray's line of question.

*********

When Gerard arrived home he immediately ran into his sister's bedroom, a nervous sweat trailing down his back. _Please be home, please be home,_ he repeated in his head over and over. He wrapped his hands around her door handle and slowly pushed it open in case she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her.

He slipped his head around the door and noticed the bed was empty. Oh fuck. He slipped inside her room. "Mikey? You here?" When there was no answer, he cursed himself. _Oh fuck, oh no she slipped out. The power outage took away her only distraction and now she's out there somewhere probably... Doing things she shouldn't be. Oh fuck this is all my fault._

Gerard couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts rumbling through his head, his imagination conjuring up multiple scenarios- all ending badly. He gripped his hair in his hands and paced around the room.

_This is all my fault. My fuckin' fault. If I'd just come home after school like mum had wanted, then she wouldn't be missing. Fuck this._

He kicked his leg out an immediately cursed when his toe stubbed against the corner of the bed. He hopped around his room, cursing out profanities as he held his foot in his hand, rubbing at his injured toe. "Fuck. Fuck's sake. Fuck everything!"

"Gee?" A voice cut him out of his pain-filled haze and he immediately dropped his foot to the ground. His eyes widened in relief and he let out a large grin as he tackled his sister into a massive hug.

"Mikey! Fuck, I thought-" He pulled away, holding he at arm's length as he examined her confused expression.

"What? Chill out dude, what's brought this on?" Mikey raised her brows at him, giggling at his ridiculousness.

Gerard shook his head. "Nothing, you're okay. I'm an idiot. I didn't even consider the shower." He grumbled out.

Mikey furrowed her brows together as she wiped at her wet hair with a towel. She shook her head at Gerard, still smiling.

Gerard couldn't hold back the smile that escaped at seeing her smile. For the first time in a while. "What are you so chipper about?" Gerard raised his brow at her. He noticed her cheeks were filled with colour for the first time in a while too. Probably just from the heat in the shower, he thought and shrugged it off.

Gerard noticed Mikey's eyes widen momentarily before she shrugged, her smile seemingly forced in place now. "Chipper? I'm not chipper. What makes you think that?" She mumbled and moved around him to sit on her bed. Gerard furrowed his brow. What was with her? She was happy just a moment ago and now she's acting weird and a bit jittery. It was probably a werewolf thing.

He moved closer to Mikey and sat down beside her on the bed. "You okay, Mikes?"

Mikey furrowed her brows at him. "Course I'm okay. Why? Do I look- I don't know, forget it." She sighed and leaned back, throwing herself onto her bed, her hair splayed out all around her. She placed a hand against her stomach and hummed like she was in some state of contentment, her eyes closed as a smile played on her lips. Gerard noticed something out of place.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the side of her hand.

Mikey pulled her hand up to look and when her eyes landed on the red smudge she quickly mumbled out. "Probably from the, erh, steak I had before or something. No biggie." She shrugged and licked it clean away, rolling her eyes at Gerard. "There, all better Mr OCD."

Gerard kept staring at her blankly. "What? What are you looking at?" She smiled at him weirdly, a questioning brow raised as she let out a small laugh.

Gerard shook his head. "Nothing, I guess."

*************

 


	9. Fuck Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is named after a song from one of my favourite bands on this earth, Highly Suspect. honestly, if you have never heard their stuff please do yourselves a favour. They will change your life. They changed mine.

  *************

"You totally fucked him, didn't you?" Mikey raised her brow at Gerard as she bit off a piece of toast.

Gerard choked on a bite of pancake he had shovelled into his mouth, spluttering crumbs onto the table in front of him. He grabbed at a glass of milk and gulped it down, wiping the residue away from his upper lip. "W-What the fuck, Mikey?"

"Or wait, did he fuck you? I bet he fucked you." She mumbled out around her full mouth.

Gerard's eyes were wide in horror as he darted his eyes out of the kitchen to make sure their mother hadn't heard. "Shut up! Mum will hear you, fuckin' idiot." He whispered as loud as he could.

Mikey grinned at that. "you're not denying it."

Gerard dropped his gaze to his plate and shovelled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth to avoid speaking.

"I knew it. I fuckin' knew it. Holy crap, you little shit." She shook her head and sent him a small smirk.

Gerard glared at her. "I didn't... sleep with him." He mumbled as he swallowed his bite, his cheeks tinted pink as memories from last night flooded his brain. He shook them away as best he could. He really didn't need to think about that right now, not in front of his damn sister; that shit was fucked up.

He was still avoiding her gaze and Mikey's smirk grew wider. "Oh yeah? But _something_ happened..."

"Can you just drop it? _Jesus Christ_." He huffed.

Gerard was still reeling from Frank's touch though. He still couldn't completely comprehend that it had happened. He'd hooked up with Frank Iero. _He_ had hooked up with _Frank fuckin' Iero_.

"You're smiling, dork." Mikey sniggered at him and Gerard lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"I'm not-" He cut himself off as he realised he had in fact been smiling. His face morphed into a scowl and he picked up a piece of pancake, flicking it at Mikey's annoyingly smug face. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything." Mikey gasped.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." Gerard mumbled just as their mother wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey kids. Mikey, you feeling any better today, honey?"

Gerard sipped from his cup and watched as Mikey threw on the dramatics. "Oh no," Cough. "I, erh, I think I'm coming down with something big." Gerard held back a giggle as he observed Mikey's Oscar worthy performance; her eyes hooded over, body slumped down toward the table, hand rubbing her stomach as she fake-gagged.

Mrs way furrowed her brows together in concern as she leaned down and pressed the back of her hand against Mikey's forehead. She flinched back. "Oh, baby, you're burning up!"

Mikey raised a brow. "I am?" Gerard kicked her under the table and Mikey caught on. "Oh, erh, yeah ahhhh man is it just me or is it hot in here?" She mumbled, tugging at her shirt.

Mrs Way cooed and stroked Mikey's hair down. "Honey, you don't look too good. I think we should take you to see a doctor or something."

Gerard's eyes widened in horror and before he knew it he was blurting out a stern, "No!"

Mikey and Mrs Way both turned to give Gerard the same incredulous look. "Urh, I-I mean it's probably just the flu or something. She'll be fine with plenty of bed rest and fluids. Besides, you know how Mikey gets about the doctor..." He trailed off and Mikey rolled her eyes at him, mouthing 'idiot'.

Mrs Way shook her head. "I don't know honey, what do you think?" She asked Mikey, stroking her hair down like she was a child.

Mikey shrugged. "I can handle it, mum, it's no biggie."

Mrs Way leaned down to give her a small kiss at the top of her head, but stopped mid-way. Instead, she picked up a few strands of hair and examined them between her fingers, her eyes widened and bottom lip pulled into her mouth via her teeth. "Mikey, honey, have you dyed your hair recently or something?"

Mikey's neck stood to attention and she turned her head slightly to look at her mother. "What? No. Why would you ask that?" Mikey frowned and pulled her hands up to run them through her hair.

"No reason." Mrs Way mumbled out quickly and sent Gerard a small look, as if she was telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Gerard stared blankly at her, utterly confused. He was curious now; what the hell had she seen? Gerard twisted in his seat and leaned his head to take a look. He almost fell off his chair and choked on the bite he had been chewing on.

"Mikey, holy... Your hair- It's white!"

Mrs Way face-palmed at him and shook her head in indignation. "For God's sake, Gerard..."

Mikey's face went white as a ghost and she stiffened in her seat. "What? What the hell do you mean, 'it's white'?"

Gerard sent her a sheepish smile and looked up at her through his lashes. "I-erh, nothing." He mumbled before filling his mouth with more food. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Mikey stood from her seat, quick as a flash and ran out of the kitchen. Mrs Way sent Gerard an annoyed look as an ear piercing scream could be heard all throughout the house. It was so loud that Gerard had to cover his ears to at least dilute the sound.

Mrs Way gave Gerard a look that read 'get out there and sort this out'.

"But-"

Mrs Way pulled a hand up to her hip and raised a brow.

Gerard sighed, defeated, as he stood from his seat and made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh, Gerard, before I forget- you'll have to walk home again today. I've got to come straight home to keep an eye on Mikey."

Gerard sighed and continued walking. He knocked on the bathroom door cautiously. "Hey, Mikes, you okay?"

There was no answer for a while and Gerard pressed his ear to the door to listen in. Nothing. He tried the handle and pushed the door but she had locked it from inside.

Gerard turned and slumped against the door, just as it swung open and he fell right onto his butt. He let out a yelp of surprise and fell onto his back, looking up at Mikey from his position on the floor. Her face was upside down and her hair was dangling down her face, her expression livid.

"Am I okay? Oh, I don't fucking know, Gee, my hair is **white**! Even mum hasn't got her white hairs yet! I'm hideous, Gee. I-I'm disgusting!" Mikey huffed out in frustration.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Mikey i-it's not even that bad."

"You hesitated." She pointed down at him, her eyes narrowed.

Gerard sighed and pulled himself up, turning around to face Mikey. His eyes widened when they settled properly on her face. "Mikey- shit!" he mumbled before turning to look out in the hallway for their parents then closing the door behind them.

"Put your fangs away, goddamn it! And- your eyes!"

Mikey swiftly turned to observe her face in the mirror. Her eyes had become completely bloodshot and her fangs were protruding out from her gums again, dipping painfully into her lower lip.

"Fuck's sake, not _again_." She mumbled around her teeth.

"Can you not, like, try and push them away or something?" Mikey blinked at Gerard, her lip tugged up in a look of disbelief.

"Oh yeah sure, Gee, I can magically control this shit now." She huffed.

"It was only a suggestion." Gerard grumbled. "It's getting so close to the full moon, you know. Fuck, Mikey, what's wrong?" Gerard pulled his hands out when Mikey pressed a hand to her stomach and moaned in pain, crouching over the sink.

She gripped a clawed hand so tight against the sink that her veins were showing through. "Ugh, _fuck_ it's that- that feeling again. Gee," She raised her head to meet Gerard's eyes in the mirror. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on. It keeps just getting worse." Her voice trembled and her hands shook visibly.

Gerard pressed a hand against her back and rubbed soothingly. "It's okay, Mikey. You can do it. Just a little while longer and this will all be over. I promise you."

Mikey stayed quiet for a moment, just taking in the situation and contemplating what to do. She eventually squeezed her eyes shut and took a belated sigh before opening her eyes again and smoothing down her unruly hair. She turned to Gerard and forced a smile. "Okay, I can do this." She nodded, though unconvinced, her own fake smile growing at Gerard's encouraging one.

"Good... Now, go and hide from mum. I'm running out of excuses." Gerard grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and pushed her out of the bathroom, toward her bedroom.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't do anything dumb and under no circumstances do you-"

"Leave the fuckin' house. Yes, I got it for fuck's sake now _go_. You'll be late for school, you nerd." Mikey cut in, annoyed.

Gerard stood by the door and chewed on his lip, giving her one last nervous glance before turning to leave.

Mikey stopped him in his tracks. "Aren't you going to do something about those hickeys first, though? Don't want everyone thinking you're a slut." Gerard instantly turned back around to face her, his hand slapping against the crook of his neck to pointlessly try and shield what Mikey had already noticed. _Oh God this is embarrassing_.

His face bloomed red as he ran to look in Mikey's wardrobe mirror. He pulled down the collar of his jacket and noticed the painfully obvious reddish-purple marks smattering his lower neck and collarbone.

"Fuck." He mumbled under his breath, avoiding eye contact with his giggling sister. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that Frank had nibbled his way across his skin. At the memory, he felt a blush creep its way into his face.

Mikey came up to stand behind him and slapped her hands against his shoulders, bringing her face down to whisper in his ear. "Yep, _he_ so totally fucked _you_."

The redness in Gerard's face worsened and he shrugged Mikey off himself, creating distance between them. "Fuck you." He grumbled lowly, his voice stuttering. They hadn't fucked... Or did that count as it? _Oh man, am I not a virgin anymore? Does it only count if I take it up the ass or if I... fucked Frank? So many questions... Wait, why the hell am I having these thoughts; this is so fucking ridiculously inappropriate._ Gerard shook himself off, his face heating up as he noticed Mikey giving him a weird look when he'd zoned out. What the hell was wrong with him?

"If you're gonna be like that, then I won't help you cover it up." Mikey sighed dramatically and turned away with her hands crossed against her chest, her head shaking in mock sympathy.

Gerard quickly turned around and pulled her to face him, his eyes pleading. "Cut it out! Just- _please_." Mikey raised her brows at him, her lips twitching up into a small smile at Gerard's puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." She shook her head, her smile growing into a deep grin.

Gerard pulled his lip out into a pout, his eyes growing bigger. He knew she couldn't resist this. It worked every time.

Mikey narrowed her eyes at him and after a moment of more grovelling, she rolled her eyes and sighed, uncrossing her arms before throwing them in the air. "Fine, fine. But only 'cause I don't want people associating me with the town slut." Gerard smacked her arm, glaring at her.

"I'm not a slut, you asshole. I-it was one time." He crossed his hands against his chest in defiance.

"I know, I just like teasing you. Slut." Mikey winked at him before sending him a crooked smile and rifling through a compartment in her wardrobe. "Aha, here we go." Mikey threw a small scarf at him and Gerard almost didn't catch it.

He picked it up between his forefinger and thumb, inspecting the small, black material with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is this? You expect me to _wear_ this? Why can't you just put some makeup on it or something?" He whined and pouted again.

Mikey shrugged at him as she lay herself on her side against her bed, hiding a sly smile. "I'm all out, dude." She totally wasn't. She just wanted to embarrass him in front of Frank.

Gerard's pout deepened. "Fuck. I'm gonna look like such an idiot. I'm gonna look _so_..."

"Gay?" Mikey finished, unable to stop the fit of giggles that shook her shoulders.

Gerard sighed in defeat. "Yeah, actually. Fuck." He stared at it some more, trying to suck it up, before slipping it around his neck and tucking the loose strands into his shirt under his jacket.

He turned around. "How do I look? And if you say-"

"Gay. Like, really, really gay." Mikey raised her brow.

Gerard moaned. "Fuck." He inspected himself for a moment longer, fiddling with the scarf and adjusting it so it wasn't as noticeable. "Fine, okay- it's not ideal, but this'll have to do."

"It's your fault."

"How is this _my_ fault?" Gerard huffed, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Mikey gave him a look that read, ' _really? Are you shitting me right now_?' and Gerard rolled his eyes into the back of his head and groaned in frustration.

"Whatever, asshole, I need to go." Then his voice took on a slightly more worried tone. "You'll be okay, right?"

Mikey nodded at him. "Sure, now get lost." Mikey stood from the bed and shoved him out the door when he spent a moment longer mulling it over, seemingly unconvinced by her response.

Mikey closed the door behind her and sighed in relief before slumping her back against it.

_I can do this. I can get through this. Just a week longer and everything will be back to normal._

Her stomach rumbled painfully and she pulled a hand up to rub at it, letting out a whimper of pain. _Oh God it hurts. It hurts so much. I need- I just need... No. Not again. I can't do this again._

Mikey shook her head defiantly. "No. Fuck this, I _won't_." However, a searing pain in her stomach worked at swaying her thoughts.

"I can't do this, please. _Please_ , not again." Hot tears were leaking down her face now as she felt herself slide down to the floor, hitting the ground with a thud.

_But it will make the pain go away. It worked last time; it can work again._

Mikey fell across the floor, clutching her stomach in a foetal position as she shook violently, trying to dissuade the thoughts that were consuming her.

_Come on. It feels so good. You'll feel so good. So much better._

For what felt like forever, Mike stayed crumpled up in that position, clutching at her stomach and convincing herself not to do anything stupid or to give in to the virus. As she pulled her knees up to rest under her chin, she felt stubbly hairs poke through her thin pyjama pants and scruff her face. She pulled her legs away and rubbed at her chin with the palm of her hand. "God-fuckin'-damn it! I just shaved last night for fuck's sake!" She growled and screamed, the sounds muffled by her hands pressing against her face.

She hesitantly pulled up her pant legs to see that the hairs had indeed started growing back. But that wasn't the worst of it, no. Mikey noticed a small protrusion under her skin, just above her ankle, and poked at it. She winced when her finger came into contact with it, her face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

"I'm a fucking mess." She cried out. A small knocking threw her out of her minute pity part and Mikey was suddenly alert.

"Mikey, baby, are you alright there? You sounded upset earlier and I just want to check up on you before I leave for work." Mrs Way's voice drifted through the crack under the door and Mikey stumbled to her feet, pressing herself against the door. Her fangs were still stubborn as ever and she was pretty sure her eyes were still bloodshot or something. On top of that, her stomach was still grumbling like a bitch.

"I'm fine, just go away. I'll be fine." She mumbled around her teeth, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, rather than her mother.

"Mikey, I just want you to know that it's completely normal. It can happen when you're overloaded with stress and honey I told you, if you ever need to talk I'm here, okay? I love you."

Mikey grumbled, her stomach not letting up. She balled her hands into tight fists, her sharp nails digging into the palms of her hands. Anger was bubbling inside her, pulsing through her veins and she growled, low and deep. "I said go away, I'm fine okay?" She didn't want to talk. Talking was dumb; it didn't help at all. And besides, what was she to say? _'Hey mum, sorry I've been an asshole lately, I'm just going through some shit. You know normal teenage stuff- getting shit grades at school, having sex for the first time, oh and hey I'm also turning into a werewolf. You know, the usual.'_

"Baby, I'm sorry but you don't sound fine. I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Mikey panicked then; she couldn't let her mother see her like this. She stood flat on her feet in a quick second and pressed herself against the door just as her mother started turning the handle.

"I'm not decent!" She mumbled.

"Honey, let me just-"

"Go away!" Mikey screamed at the top of her lungs in a fit of rage.

The handle stopped moving and the pressure against the door from the other side ceased.

"Okay, okay I'm going. Jesus, you don't have to be so mean about it." Mrs Way mumbled, deciding Mikey sounded like she wanted to do anything but talk at the moment so she'd give her time to cool down before she tried again. Mikey heard her mother's footsteps retreat away from her bedroom and she slumped against the door, her face pulled into a permanent scowl.

She found herself clutching her stomach again, hunched over a little as she moaned and groaned.

The anger was taking over now and Mikey threw all her misgivings from earlier out the window. She didn't care anymore. Her life was fucked anyway; not like adding to the equation would worsen anything, really. And if she could help ebb this constant torment and discomfort in any way, then like fuck she was going to sit around and do nothing.

So, precisely seven minutes later, and with a growl of defeat, Mikey gave in.

"Fuck it all to hell."

*********

Gerard walked into the music room at lunchtime and noticed that Ray and Ryan weren't there yet. It was just Frank. He was overcome with a sudden shock of nerves and he stopped and almost turned around to leave, or wait outside until Ray and Ryan got here at least. He didn't know how Frank would react to seeing him after last night. A blush bloomed its way through his face as Frank strummed at his guitar and he stayed frozen in place just watching him. The events of last night came flooding back all at once when Frank looked up from what he had been doing to lock eyes with Gerard.

Neither boy said a thing for a moment and Gerard felt the extreme urge to just turn around and run. He didn't know what the hell had come over him yesterday that he'd let Frank do that to him. Maybe it was the rush of lust or adrenaline or something- he didn't really know. But the longer he stared at Frank, the more he wanted his hands all over him again and, _oh man_ , to be with Frank like that again or _more_. He cursed himself mentally as he felt a twitch in his pants at the thought. _Damn teenage hormones._

He quickly moved to sit down across from Frank, trying to maintain a distance, so he could cross his legs over and work at trying to ebb the semi that he was currently rocking. But he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it- no matter what repulsive thoughts and images he conjured up. The way Frank was staring at him right now was making his problem... grow, and he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, dropping his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. _I get turned on by just looking at a guy. It's officially true; I am a fucking loser._

Frank cleared his throat and Gerard lifted his gaze to meet Frank's through his lashes "Hey."

Frank's lips instantly pulled up into a knowing smirk as he watched Gerard squirm in his seat. "Uh, hi." Gerard mumbled out, his breath heavy and voice low and croaky. Gerard cursed himself again. He sounded like such a fucking idiot.

Much to Gerard's unawareness, Frank couldn't get enough of him. All night, all he could think about was Gerard and the way he'd moaned his name and the little sounds that Frank had caused him to make. He watched as Gerard nervously nibbled on his lower lip and he wanted so bad to lean over and catch the plump, succulent skin between his own teeth and just taste him all over again.

Gerard was filling up his senses and before he knew what he was doing, he stood from his spot and was making his way around the desk to sit by Gerard, ever so slowly. Gerard let out a small sound and slapped his hand over his mouth as Frank made himself comfortable next to him, his smirk growing wider at Gerard's reaction.

"You okay, Gee?" His tone was teasing and Gerard shuffled away slightly from Frank's all too overwhelming body heat as he fiddled with his hands in his lap.

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's thigh, his eyes focused on Gerard's face all the while. Frank held back a giggle as he noticed his eyes widen slightly in shock and his body tense up under his hand.

He leaned toward Gerard and whispered into his ear, "You look a little tired, Gee. I didn't wear you out last night, did I?"

Gerard felt a knot in his stomach twist and turn and words caught in his throat. How the hell did he respond to _that_? He just sat completely still, his mouth completely dry, before taking a small gulp of air and attempting some sort of response. He had to say something, rather than just sit there like an absolute moron.

_Fuckin' loser._

"N-no, I mean- I just- what?" Gerard stumbled over his words as Frank's smirk grew into a sly grin.

Ray tumbled into the room then, carrying stacks of books in his hands, and Gerard sighed a huge breath of relief. As soon as Gerard noticed he'd entered the room, he quickly shuffled away from Frank, but Frank caught his bicep tightly and pulled him in to whisper into his ear. "Meet me in the bathrooms in five. I have something for you."

Frank let go and stood swiftly, catching Gerard off guard. Gerard stumbled back in his seat slightly, staring after Frank who swaggered out of the room, not bothering to look back at Gerard for confirmation. _Arrogant ass_ , Gerard frowned, _he just assumes i'll do what he says just because he knows I like him._

 _Fuck, but he's not wrong._ Gerard sighed and waited for Ray to settle down in front of him. Ray sent him a beaming smile then and Gerard reciprocated it. "Last night was pretty fun, man. Hey I was thinking we could hang out again today; I'm bringing Star Wars to Frank's. We'll marathon it like we promised."

Gerard's eyes lit up then and Ray chuckled at his excitement. "Dude, yes! That sounds awesome. I'm totally-" He cut himself short when he remembered what had occurred in the morning with Mikey. His head clouded over with worry then. As much as he was for it, maybe he should skip out on tonight; just to be sure Mikey is one hundred percent okay.

Gerard was starting to feel like a selfish asshole. All this time he'd been going to Frank's and the hangouts had become less and less about Mikey and more about unrelated things such as what movies they loved and what their favourite bands were, among other things.

He sighed deeply and Ray cocked a brow at him, waiting for him to finish his response.

"Sorry, I might have to rain check again, Ray- Mikey needs me." Gerard shrugged and Ray glared at him.

"Dude, you're not cutting on us again. I don't care about this werewolf business, you're my friend and I want to hang out with you." Friends. The word flitted around his head. Ray just said they were friends. He actually had friends. Gerard was ecstatic, more so than he'd have ever thought to be about this. He never thought he needed anyone besides Mikey but right now, he couldn't imagine not hanging out with the boys. It made him feel some way in his chest if the cut him off after Mikey was better. Someone actually wanted to hang out with him. Someone he deemed as cool and smart and fun. Someone unlike himself.

"Mikey will be okay, you said yourself she's doing better than ever." Ray suggested.

But that was the thing; Gerard didn't know. What if Mikey was putting on some sort of act? Maybe she'd slipped up again. But maybe she hadn't and she was actually totally okay like she'd said and he was being a complete asshole of a brother. Gerard rubbed a hand down his face. "I'll text her.

Mikey didn't respond and Gerard started to get a little worried. _She's probably in the shower again, stop being so fuckin paranoid. Or maybe she's asleep. This werewolf stuff must really take it out of you._

He kept his phone tightly fisted in his hand just as Ryan sauntered in, his head low and shoulders hunched with his hands stuffed into his pocket. He looked flustered; his face was red and his brows were scrunched into a frown, his lips pruned up in a sneer. As he got to his seat, he slumped down and slammed his messenger bag against the desk, alerting Gerard into a startle.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ray enquired.

Ryan sent him a glare. "Brendon's being a fuckin'... Ugh. He's such an asshole. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Gerard mumbled, instantly regretting it when he realised this was none of his business.

But Ryan didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy talking about things. At Gerard's question, he sat up in his seat and started on a ramble. "He keeps saying he's going to tell his friends about us. About _me_. That he's finally going to come out to them. He says Pete and the guys would be totally okay with it, except for Michael- he's just an ass. And every single fuckin' time he chickens out. I hate being secretive about this shit. It fuckin' sucks just being someone's fuck buddy or something, especially when-" He let out an frustrated sigh and leaned his head between his legs, his brown hair spilling over his bandana and obscuring his face from Gerard's view. "Fuck... I-I think I love him, okay?" He rushed out and Gerard almost didn't catch it.

Ray let out a low whistle, his eyebrows raised and eyes widened in shock. "That's a big word, that. Love. Are you, like, sure?"

Ryan lifted his head and glared at him. "Yes I'm fucking sure. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. It keeps playing in my head and I don't know what to do. I know he can be an asshole, but he's _my_ fuckin' asshole, you know? And I- I don't wanna lose him. I don't know what to do!" He threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

Ray patted his back in comfort. "Dude, I don't know what to say. I did tell you to leave him before things started going too far. Things like this never end well."

Ryan let out a low whine at his words and slapped his hands against his face.

Gerard caught Ray's eye and shook his head slightly at him, signalling at him with his eyes to not say anything else that could set Ryan off. Ray shrugged, not knowing what was wrong with what he'd said and Gerard mouthed at him, 'stop'.

Gerard cleared his throat. "D-does he know that you love him?"

Ryan lifted his head and slid his hands down his face a little to look at Gerard through his lashes, his elbows resting on his thighs. "I told him. He says he loves me too, but I don't know if I can believe him. Not if he keeps hiding me from everyone. I understand his parents; but his friends? And oh God, he gets so fucking paranoid about the littlest things. I told him I need space to think about stuff and... Well, he didn't exactly take it very well."

"What happened- if you don't mind me asking?" Gerard mumbled quickly.

Ryan took a deep breath. "He said some dumb shit, threw a fuckin shoe at me and all but told me to fuck off." He slapped his hands over his face again, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. "Fuck. It's all gone to shit. You were right, Ray. This could never have worked out. I was just kidding myself all along."

"Don't say that. I mean, I don't know much about love but if you guys do really, truly love each other then why shouldn't it work out eventually? Maybe just give him some space and he'll come crawling back to you as soon as he sees how awesome you are and what he's missing." Gerard sent Ryan an encouraging smile and Ryan couldn't help but smile back, despite himself. Gerard's smile was contagious; it always lit up the room.

"Thanks, Gee. Can I call you Gee?" Ryan sent him a sheepish smile.

Gerard shrugged. "Sure, everyone else already does anyway. And don't even worry about it."

"Where the hell is Frank, by the way?" Ray questioned after a quiet moment.

Just then, Gerard's phone buzzed in his hand signalling a text. He fumbled quickly, expecting Mikey's response.

**Frank: Tick tock. ;)**

Gerard blushed instantly at the clearly flirtatious text. Should he go? Before he was even thinking about it, his legs had betrayed him and he was standing up.

"Erh, I'll be right back. Bathroom." Gerard mumbled quickly and rushed out of the room before they could ask him questions or see his red face.

Gerard wondered what the hell he was doing as he walked down the hall and made his way to the boy's bathroom on the first floor.

Gerard braced himself before pushing the doors open. There were a couple of people standing by the sinks, washing their hands and Gerard breathed a small sigh of relief that they weren't completely alone in there. He couldn't trust himself alone with Frank. Not again.

He cautiously stepped into the bathroom and stood by the sinks, staring intently at his phone. He didn't even know what he was doing here. What the hell had Frank meant by 'I have something for you?' Gerard shuddered as he felt a cool breeze pass him from the window.

Frank wasn't anywhere to be seen and Gerard wasn't exactly going to call for him when people were around. So he waited awkwardly until they had finished and walked out before he started. "Frank? You there?" He cautiously walked up to the stalls and as soon as he passed the third one, the door flew open and he was dragged inside, the door slamming shut behind him before he had a chance to get out. The small stall barely kept any room between him and Frank. Their bodies were merely inches apart and Gerard was pressing himself back against the door to keep distance between them.

Frank raised a brow at Gerard and shook his head a little before rolling his eyes. "Relax, I'm not gonna moleste you or anything. Unless you want me to." He wiggled his brows and giggled at Gerard's horrified expression. God, he loved teasing him. Gerard was riled up all too easily.

Gerard blushed at Frank's words and dropped his gaze to the floor, flustered as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Frank grinned and shuffled through his backpack, pulling out a familiar black piece of technology.

Gerard instantly perked up. "My camera! What are you doing with it?" He reached his arms out and grabbed for it, but Frank pulled it back out of his reach, waggling his index finger in Gerard's face.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Gerard stopped. The only way he could get to it was if he pressed himself against Frank and reached for it. That would make for an awkward encounter so he pulled his arms back and crossed them against his middle.

"I've been looking for that." Gerard grumbled.

"Yeah, you left it in my basement. I found it last night."

Frank stared directly at Gerard on purpose, knowing it made him feel uncomfortable. He held back a smirk as Gerard finally cracked and looked down at the shorter man.

"What?" He muttered.

Frank grinned and shrugged. "Do you not want it back then?" He moved his hand back round to the front and Gerard watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Are you gonna try anything again?" Gerard accused.

Frank sent him an innocent look and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. Here." Frank reached his arm out more toward Gerard and Gerard firmly grasped it in his hand before starting to tug at it.

Frank grinned as soon as Gerard did that. He pulled the camera toward himself, causing Gerard to fall into him. He swiftly wrapped his free arm around his waist, the camera clutched between their chests. Frank's face was so close to Gerard's he could practically taste his hot breath.

Gerard blinked his eyes at Frank, completely flustered as Frank tightened his arm around Gerard.

"The battery died on us last night so I'm sorry about that." Frank mumbled, his eyes locked with Gerard's. He took the time to inspect his eyes. They were feminine as hell. Gerard had long, dark, thick lashes that flicked upward and framed his small eyes perfectly. Each green iris was flecked with smudges of brown and outlined in a thin smoky coloured ring.

Frank watched as Gerard pulled his brows together in a small frown, putting his lip a little, "What?" He breathed out, his head fogged over.

"I kinda looked through your pictures. You're really fuckin' talented, Gee, holy shit." Frank smiled as Gerard blushed and blinked at him, letting out a small snort, which caused him to turn even more red. _Real fuckin' classy, Gerard._

"Yeah, sure. I'm mediocre at best." Gerard shrugged. He didn't think he was all that good. He liked taking pictures so he just did it; the same way he sometimes liked to draw things in his sketchbook when he felt a burst of inspiration or motivation. Frank was probably just being nice because he drained his battery.

Frank scoffed. "Shut the fuck up, you're amazing. Like the way it looks like you waited to capture the moment at precisely the right time. And the angles that work with the lighting to perfectly capture people's features. Artsy shit like that." This time Frank blushed at his trying-to-be-profound bullshit.

"You could totally take up photography in college or something, you know. I'm not shitting you."

Gerard shrugged, stunned at Frank's words. This was the first time anyone had really shown any proper interest in anything he'd done. "I- I don't know. I haven't really thought that far yet and I have a good few years of High School left."

Frank had lowered his gaze now as he leaned in more, his lips practically brushing against Gerard's. "Well you should because you're brilliant. And I'm not just saying that because I wanna get in your pants." Frank grinned as he heard Gerard take in a loud gulp. Frank could feel the heat radiating off Gerard's face and he couldn't wait to have him writhing underneath him once again.

"I mean, you made me look good. Well, better than usual anyway." Frank smirked and Gerard pushed himself back slightly, his hands suddenly clammy from sweat.

He'd forgotten about the pictures he'd taken of Frank. When he hadn't been looking, that is, so Frank wouldn't think he was some weirdo creep who liked to take pictures of people to stick in his wank bank or something. Not that Gerard had a wank bank or anything of the sort. It was meant to be his own private thing and now Frank knew and he was Gerard was mortified. Frank was going to drop him like a hot piece of coal. This was it. It was over.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that I don't know what came over me. God, I swear to you I don't normally do things like this," Yeah, only to people he fancied the pants off, "I-I'm not some creep or anything. I just... It's not all about death. Sometimes I like to take pictures of pretty things. I-I mean unless you think it somehow takes away from your masculinity then y-you're not, erh, pretty. You're hot." Gerard flustered as he rambled on. He puffed his cheeks out and pressed his lips together. _Fuck, you idiot! You've said too much._

Gerard nervously chewed on his lip at Frank's bemused expression and darted his gaze to the part of Frank's mouth that used to occupy his lip ring.

Frank grinned, his eyebrow raised incredulously. "You think I'm... _pretty?_ "

"I meant to say pretty hot. I-fuck I'll just shut my mouth now. I'm an idiot." Gerard mumbled under his breath, his words stuttering. He tightened his grip on his camera, Frank's arm still around his waist. He pulled away but Frank's grip wouldn't let up. In fact, he tightened his hold and pressed them closer together, his wet lips now touching Gerard's as he spoke, their breaths intermingling. Gerard felt sharp tingles where Frank's lips were touching his own.

"You're not an idiot. You're fuckin' adorable." Frank whispered against his mouth. "And innocent as fuck." Frank pressed his lips lightly to the corner of Gerard's mouth. "I can't wait to ruin you." Gerard squealed as Frank slipped his hand lower and squeezed Gerard's rear end in his hand before resting his palm there. Gerard's problem was still going strong and he was pretty Frank had noticed, if the way Frank was tauntingly pressing his navel against Gerard's erection was any indication to go by.

"Damn it you're so hard already. Fuckin' hell, Gerard." Frank couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed his lips against Gerard's, who gasped into his mouth. Frank pulled at Gerard's lower lip, nibbling on it and moaning. Gerard jutted his hips out a little at that and moaned in pleasure, his body tingling all over where frank was pressed against him and touching him.

Frank released his lip from between his teeth and moved his lips against Gerard's, pressing his tongue through his open mouth to dance with Gerard's. Gerard was in heaven all over again. Or did this count as hell since what they were doing felt too good not to be sinful. Frank was a fallen angel and he was pulling Gerard into the depths of hell with him but Gerard didn't care because he wanted this. As long as Frank made him feel good, he wanted it so bad. He pondered Ryan and Brendon. And Ray's words. ' _Things like this never work out...'_

Gerard felt a tinge of apprehension because he knew this wouldn't work; not without him falling for Frank. Hell, he was probably already halfway there, but for now, he didn't want to think. The camera was still pressed between them and Frank moved his hand when Gerard loosened his grip on it, placing the camera carefully behind him on the toilet seat so as not to break it, all as he pressed Gerard back against the cubicle door.

Frank slid his arms around to press his palms against Gerard's chest, pushing him further back as he assaulted his earlobe with his teeth and tongue. Gerard shivered under him and Frank slid a hand down to rub up Gerard's thigh, dangerously close to his sensitive area. Gerard was ashamed of himself; he felt as though he would come just by a single touch from Frank. It's not his fault he was so inexperienced that every little thing would set him off.

Frank grinned at Gerard's small whimpers and whines. He could feel Gerard getting hot and bothered under him, squirming around and shivering in delight. Frank loved that he could do this to him; make him feel this way. It was turning him on even more and he slid his hand up a little higher, his fingers ghosting Gerard's pocket, inching closer and closer to his dick that was painfully stood to attention.

"Frank, w-we can't. Not in school. This is- _ah_." Gerard could barely get the words out without forgetting to breath properly, and Frank shut him up by finally bringing his fingers around Gerard's middle, cupping him between the legs and slowly squeezing him between his palm and fingers.

Gerard squeezed his thighs together involuntarily at the contact, capturing Frank's hand between his legs in a tight grip. His eyes were wide and his breath came out in short fast pants, his mouth open slightly and his lower lip slick with saliva.

Frank's thin lips pulled up at the corners, his eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. He tugged at his hand to pull it away and Gerard jerked his hips up at the friction the movement caused, his dick twitching and alert than ever. Frank groaned at Gerard. "Darling, you're always so _needy_."

Gerard stopped his movements at his words. _Did he just call me darling? Who does that? Am I into it?_ Gerard blushed profusely at Frank calling him needy. He wasn't needy... Was he? Did he come off as that? He was worried now. He didn't want Frank to think he was some desperate submissive or something. He felt the sudden urge to prove to Frank that he could take charge as well, to prove that he could be dominant. But he was unsure of how to go about it. If this was going to be a regular thing now, and Gerard was pretty sure it was, then he wanted to have fun with it too.

So with a sudden burst of confidence, and before he even knew what he was doing, Gerard pushed Frank back so hard, his butt fell onto the toilet lid behind him. Gerard was no longer thinking with his brain. He was so overcome with lust that he was practically moving toward Frank crotch first.

Frank watched with wide eyes, tongue flicking out to lick at his lower lip as he watched Gerard move toward him, slowly, before he settled himself into Frank's lap and straddled his thighs. Frank immediately gripped at Gerard's waist. "Whoa, easy there, buckaroo." Frank giggled and Gerard crashed his lips to Frank's in a fit of heat. He couldn't get enough of his soft lips and his stupid little giggles that made his heart flutter in his chest.

Frank kissed back with just as much force and reached his hands up to pull Gerard's jacket off his shoulders, discarding it to the ground.

Gerard closed his eyes, savouring the moment, but Frank kept his eyes open. They weren't in the dark this time and he felt compelled to keep his eyes trained on Gerard's face pressed against his own. He wanted to see what he looked like when he was kissing Frank; to see how into it he was. He wanted to ingrain that image in his mind and play it back to himself when he was lying awake in bed.

Frank's eyes widened and he involuntarily moaned into Gerard's mouth when Gerard ground his hips against Frank's, their bulges pressing against one another and causing goose-bumps to trail up Frank's entire body from the tingles he received.

The boys pulled back from one another to catch their breaths and Frank attempted to jut his hips up to Gerard but Gerard kept him pinned down with his thighs. Gerard was bigger than Frank, therefore heavier and slightly stronger. He grinned to himself in victory at Frank's small pout.

"When did you get so fuckin' assertive?"

Gerard blushed as Frank slipped his hands up his shirt, tracing his soft skin. He wanted to take it a little slower today and take it all in, seeing as this time he could actually see Gerard in the light and oh, he looked _glorious_.

Frank licked his lips as Gerard pressed himself down against Frank again, his hands gripping Frank's shaggy brown hair.

Gerard instantly grew nervous when Frank started tugging at his shirt to pull it away from his skin; he was overcome with self-conscious thoughts and the only way he felt he could conquer them was if he felt in control. He gripped at Frank's wrist to stop him raising his hands higher, locking eyes with Frank and shaking his head once. "I-I'll do it." He breathed out.

Frank raised a brow and released his hold before Gerard took a deep breath and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He dropped it to the floor on top of his jacket and when he turned back to look at Frank, he had a massive grin on his face.

Gerard blushed at Frank who was currently looking Gerard up and down and he had to force himself to keep from wrapping his arms around his middle. He had to exhume confidence- that's what he'd read in his mother's magazines- otherwise he'd look like a bumbling fool. If he wanted Frank to want him, he had to make sure he didn't sit around and let Frank do all the work.

He took a bleated breath as Frank pulled a hand up and pressed the tips of his fingers against Gerard's neck. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat when he remembered that he was still wearing that stupid scarf around his neck. Oh fuck.

Frank laughed as he started untying it between his fingers and Gerard's confident façade started to crumble away right between his fingertips. "Gerard, you look like such an idiot." He giggled as he carried on working at loosening the knot, causing Gerard's blush to deepen. Frank pressed his lips against the hickeys he had formed and Gerard tensed his shoulders up as Frank took the material between his teeth and looked up at Gerard through lidded eyes as he tugged the material away from his skin, his lips curved into a smirk.

Gerard stuttered incoherently. God, that was so fuckin' hot. It turned him on more than he'd ever have thought possible and his thoughts flew to images of Frank kneeling in front of him, his lips around his length and taking him in all the way.

Gerard's face burned up at the thought and he became flustered as all hell, knowing that Frank knew what he was doing to him. After all, Frank was more experienced. Who the hell was he kidding by putting on this act?

But he shook it off when he realised he still had the upper hand; Frank was pinned beneath _him_ , and he was going to make him feel so good.

Frank opened his mouth, dropping the material into their laps, the wide smirk still present on his face. He stroked his fingertips along Gerard's jawline and down his neck, then back up again, watching smugly as goose-bumps emerged all over Gerard's exposed skin at the contact.

"You look so fuckin' amazing right now," He pressed his lips against the hickeys and kissed along each and every one multiple times, "With my marks all over you." He spoke each word between kisses. "I'm gonna cover you in bruises. Fuck you up real good." Gerard moaned at the image and rolled his hips against Frank's.

Frank groaned in frustration. He needed to relieve the tension that was getting harder and harder to contain in his tight pants so he pulled his hands away from Gerard's face and fumbled with his zipper. In quick succession, he had released some tension, but he felt the need to pull his pants off right now otherwise his dick felt like it was going to explode from the pressure.

He whined lowly as Gerard lifted himself up slightly to press a hand into his pants and trail his fingers along the length before gripping tightly and stroking him. Frank whimpered and Gerard couldn't hold back the smug smile. Frank was losing it. He stroked a couple more times, ensuring that Frank was completely erect and ready for what he was about to attempt. He hadn't ever done it before, but he had seen enough videos and read so many 'how-tos' that he was pretty sure he was an expert at this point.

Frank gripped Gerard's wrist to halt the flicks of his wrist. "I'm getting close, Gee. D-don't, ungh, stop. _Please_." Frank begged and Gerard couldn't help but feel so complacent about the fact that he was making someone feel this way.

This time, it was Gerard's turn to pull on the smug smile as he squeezed Frank once before letting go and pulling his hand away. Frank whimpered and grabbed at Gerard's waist, pulling him down onto himself but Gerard stayed put and gripped Frank's waist and took a deep breath. "I-I want to... To-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Why was he so embarrassed? They were half naked in front of each other and both were way too turned on to turn back now.

"To what?" Frank breathed out, pressing his forehead against Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard took another breath and gulped before grabbing Frank's face between his hands and pulling him up to face him. "T-to suck you off." He tightened his jaw to keep himself from giggling like an idiot or something at the words he had just spoken.

Frank's eyes widened and he blinked repeatedly at Gerard, his mouth going slack. Before he had a chance to speak, Gerard shuffled himself off Frank's lap and kneeled down in front of him, his hands pressed flat on Frank's thighs. He heard Frank take in a large breath of air.

Frank was overwhelmed with lust. He felt like he could come at just the image of Gerard kneeled down in front of him, so willing to please him, and he wanted nothing more than to feel himself inside his hot mouth.

Gerard rubbed his hands up to the waistband of Frank's jeans and curled his fingers around the hem, his innocent doe-eyes wide and waiting for Frank to comply with what he was asking with his eyes. Frank finally fell out of his little reverie and lifted himself up a little so Gerard could slide his pants down to his ankles. They never broke eye contact once and Frank watched as the redness in Gerard's cheeks seemed to worsen the longer they kept this up.

Gerard finally tore his gaze from Frank's eyes down to his appendage and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight. His mind became blank as suddenly everything he had seen and read disappeared from his brain; much like the first moments of a big exam or something. But this was so much worse.

Frank was... big, to say the least. How the hell did he fit _that_ into his fuckin' mouth? Let alone do it while remembering to breath or anything.

Gerard just sat and stared, his lips parted and eyes unblinking. He cursed himself mentally. He was such an idiot. He should have known that none of that stuff would really have prepared him. He needed practice. He didn't know what the hell to do. What did he _do_?

Frank cleared his throat and Gerard finally blinked and lifted his sheepish gaze up to stare at Frank. Once his eyes met with the older boy's, he felt his entire resolve shatter and he no longer wanted to go through with his original plan. Frank wasn't a virgin and there was no way Gerard could compare to anyone he'd had before. Not at all.

"Have you ever done this before?" Frank narrowed his eyes and Gerard dropped his gaze to the floor, fiddling with his fingers.

Frank got the memo. "Oh." He sighed and grabbed Gerard's face, lifting his head so he could get through to him. "Listen, as much as it pains me... Fuck, I-I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't want to. Got it?"

Gerard felt like an ass. He wanted to, but he was scared. He just didn't know how to put that into words for Frank without sounding like a fucking loser. He shook his head at Frank, squeezing his eyes shut to take a moment before opening them with more determination. "I want to. I just...." He took a breath before speaking again, this time his voice coming out more adamant. "I **want** to, Frank."

Frank shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes as he loosened his grip on Gerard's face. "Look, I said you don't have to, okay? I'd be more than happy to- ah, _Gee_ w-what the-"

As he spoke, Gerard furrowed his brows and pushed Frank's legs apart some more before shuffling forward slightly and closing his eyes before taking a breath in and wrapping his lips around Frank's tip. He stayed put, unmoving, his eyes still squeezed shut. _This is it. I'm doing it. I'm gonna do it. No going back now._

He breathed through his nose and Frank shuddered as his hot breath tickled his length. Gerard moved his tongue around to get it in a comfortable position around Frank's cock, and when the point of his tongue poked Frank's slit, Frank let out a loud incomprehensible sounding moan before he slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment.

Gerard giggled against Frank and the vibrations sent Frank into a frenzy as he jerked his hips forward and pressed almost half his length into Gerard's warm and wet softness.

Gerard stumbled a little and Frank quickly gripped Gerard's hair to gain a sense of balance.

"Shit I'm fuckin sorry, man. I g-got carried away. You're just so fuckin' perfect, f- _fuck_." Frank groaned and pulled himself out of Gerard a little. "W-we should take it slow. I'll guide you." He locked eyes with Gerard for confirmation and Gerard nodded his head once. Gerard had broken out into a nervous sweat and he watched as Frank guided his head, slowly.

"I-is this okay?" He mumbled, his eyes closed and head leaning backward slightly as beads of sweat stained his brow.

Gerard mumbled around Frank's mouth before realising he couldn't talk. The vibrations set Frank off again and he pressed himself further into Gerard's mouth with a low keening sound. Gerard almost choked as the tip of Frank neared the back of his throat but he persevered. Instead of backing away, he gripped onto Frank's thighs roughly and pushed his head forward so all of Frank was in his mouth, his lips almost brushing Frank's base.

"Shit!" Frank all but screamed out and Gerard moaned around him at the sounds he was making. He could feel the pre-cum practically leaking through his boxers he was so turned on.

Frank pulled at Gerard's hair, guiding him away from his length, his mouth now at the tip again. He was dribbling down the corners of his mouth and strings of saliva attached to Frank from Gerard's mouth. Frank held him in place for a moment. _Scratch that_ , he wondered in amazement, _I want this image ingrained into my head for the rest of my life. Fuck, what are you doing to me, Gerard?_

Gerard wanted to hear Frank moan again. He loved the sounds he was emitting. He could come just from hearing them- he was pretty sure he was teetering on the edge of his release and that was embarrassing. Frank seemed to give Gerard a small look as if to say 'are you sure you can handle this?'. In response, Gerard furrowed his brows in concentration and licked his lips before pressing his lips against Frank's slit, flicking his tongue out and licking at it with the tip, knowing that Frank enjoyed that by the sounds he had emitted earlier. Gerard smiled as Frank tightened his grip in his hair and Gerard opened his mouth and took him in again. Frank pulled at his hair again and Gerard moaned.

Frank jerked his hips forward and pressed himself into Gerard once again. This time Gerard was a little more prepared and he allowed Frank to press himself slowly into the back of his throat. Frank started a slow rhythm, keeping an eye on Gerard the entire time.

Frank was letting out muffled sounds and Gerard could only concentrate on forcing himself not to wretch. Frank continued to guide Gerard's head and Gerard sucked his cheeks in, slipping and gliding his tongue around Frank's underside as he moved him, remembering to breathe through his nose.

Gerard didn't know how people did this so casually. It was hard to remember to stimulate the other person all while having to remember to keep yourself from choking and remembering to breathe; but maybe he felt like this only because it was his first time. Maybe he'd get better with practice... What if Frank didn't want to do it anymore? Gerard worried that he wasn't doing it right all the while, but at the sounds Frank was making, small slivers of doubt silenced those thoughts and he continued working on Frank, who was moaning like a prostitute by now.

Gerard's dick twitched in his pants at attention and he released Frank's thighs to open his zipper so he could relieve himself. He gripped Frank tightly with one hand, his fingers digging into his bare skin, and he slipped a hand into his boxers, palming himself as he moved against Frank. It was getting difficult to find a rhythm on himself so he moved his hand sloppily to gain any sort of friction to gain some release. He kept going until he felt himself spill into his hand.

"Ah, Gee, you'd better move the fuck away 'cause- ungh- I'm about t-to co-ome s-so fuckin' hard." Frank mumbled in warning as he started pulling Gerard away from him.

But Gerard didn't move. He wanted to taste Frank, even if he was unsure. He had thought about this before and he wanted it. Frank cursed under his breath when instead of pushing away, Gerard pushed himself further against Frank, sliding his mouth along his length, over and over until Frank shot his load right into Gerard's mouth just as he rode out his orgasm, some of his seed spilling out from the corners of Gerard's mouth.

Gerard spluttered a little- he hadn't expected it to be so much and so fast but once he gained his footing, he swallowed around Frank, lapping it all up like a hungry dog. It tasted salty and the texture of the hot liquid was thick and sticky. When Frank pulled out, Gerard wiped at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand before licking away any residue on his lips.

Frank watched him in wonderment. "Holy fuck, Gerard." His words slipped out breathlessly and he watched as Gerard tucked himself away quickly and zipped up his pants.

"Your first fuckin' time and- and you just... Just like that." Gerard had made Frank all but speechless. He couldn't stop boring his eyes into Gerard, which caused the younger boy to look away, a bashful smile plastered to his face. He was happy that Frank had enjoyed it, but he didn't know if he had it in him to do it again. It _was_ kind of difficult but hey, practice makes perfect right?

Frank leaned down and pressed his lips against Gerard's. Gerard was taken aback by this, and if he was being honest, a little disturbed. He'd just had his mouth on Frank's dick and Frank was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

But Gerard didn't question it as butterflies flapped desperately around in his stomach trying to escape. Frank pulled away and leaned his sweaty forehead against Gerard's. "I don't care what you said; you're fucking perfect, Gee." He kissed him again, all the way to the corner of his mouth and down his jaw. "So fuckin' perfect." He mumbled around Gerard's skin.

Gerard fumbled for some toilet role and wiped his hands clean before grabbing his shirt and replacing it on his body. When he was stood and all dressed, he turned to face Frank who had done the same. They watched one another for a moment. Frank stared at Gerard, a small glint in his eye. Gerard stared back and when Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and possessively pulled him into his chest, a huge grin plastered Gerard's face. Frank traced a finger down Gerard's spine.

"You're amazing." He grinned at him and kissed his neck.

Gerard sighed in content. "So... Is this going to be a regular thing, then? I-I just need to know." Gerard voice was muffled against Frank's hair.

Frank's shoulders shook as he chuckled heartily. "If you want, then hell fuckin' yeah. I'm more than up for it." He leaned his lips to press against the back of Gerard's ear before whispering, "I'd love to have you squirm beneath me, screaming my name."

Gerard yelped before letting out a nervous chuckle and pushing out of Frank's grip. He didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted to take it slow for now. He didn't know if he was ready to give that up... Not just yet at least; even to Frank. He reached around Frank and grabbed at his camera, fiddling with the strap before slipping it around his neck.

He clicked the door unlocked and pushed it open, shuffling himself to the bathroom mirror to smooth himself out and wash his hands. Frank quickly did the same and before Gerard was finished, he came up behind him and rested his chin on Gerard's shoulder, wrapping his hands around Gerard's waist and intertwining his fingers against his stomach. Tingles shot through Gerard's spine and he shuddered from Frank's hot breath tickling the back of his ear.

Gerard squealed in surprise. "Someone will walk in and see us..." He whispered, pushing himself away from Frank, still avoiding eye contact with him after what he'd said.

Frank giggled. "Why the hell are you so shy _now_? A minute ago you were so eager to suck my-"

The door to the bathroom opened then and Gerard wiggled out of Frank's grip, his face scorching up with heat. His raven hair obscured his face as he glanced quickly at Frank before shuffling out of the bathroom and catching the door before it had fully closed. He was pretty sure Frank wouldn't want to be seen like that with him. He was saving Frank the embarrassment of having hooked up with the likes of Gerard. He didn't mind if this was all done in secret; at least that's what he'd convinced himself of. But he didn't want Frank going down for this. He practically speed walked down the hall, back to the music room and Frank had to run to catch up with him.

"Hey!" He grabbed his shoulder and turned Gerard around to face him. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's up with you? Why did you run off like that?"

Gerard fiddled with the strap of his camera and shrugged his shoulders up.

"Look at me. Hey, Gee!" He pressed his fingers under Gerard's chin and lifted his head so Gerard was looking into his eyes. "Tell me. Did I do something wrong? What did I do?"

"It's not that! I-I liked it." Gerard mumbled out quickly, his face burning up. "And I like you I just... Do you like me, Frank? I don't know if we should keep doing this- I mean if people found out you and me were... I don't wanna be the cause of your social life going to shit." He felt so pathetic asking him that and he didn't know why he said what he said. Everything had been so good and Gerard wanted Frank so bad, he shouldn't care that Frank and him could never work out. Not as a couple or anything. So why was it eating away at him, when he'd convinced himself otherwise?

At Frank's incredulous expression, Gerard mentally slapped himself. _Why am I such a fucking idiot? Stupid. Stupid!_ "Forget I said anything- I'm sorry. I'm such a fucking idiot, don't even worry about it." Gerard grumbled at himself as he pushed himself out of Frank's grip and opened the door to the music room. Had he fucked it up now by acting like an idiot? Was Frank going to stop what they had going all because of Gerard's stupid mouth?

He wandered in and Ray and Ryan instantly perked up as they watched Frank follow closely behind, a frown etched into his delicate features and his teeth gnawing away at his lip.

Ray was eyeing the boys, observing with narrowed eyes. Ray wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on between the two. He was just too polite to stick his nose into it. Maybe Frank had told him, but he was keeping it from Gerard and that's all Gerard could ask, really.

"Where the hell have you guys been? Have you been outside? Gerard you're all red, why are you red? Have you been running? Wait but you don't run. What's going on, guys?" Ryan was trying hard to hold back his giggles at Gerard's nonplussed expression. Gerard could tell by Ryan's tone that he was teasing them. He knew all too well what had gone on. Gerard cleared his throat and walked into the room, his hands tightened around his camera strap.

"Hey, you got your camera back." Ray smiled at Gerard, noticing Gerard's crestfallen face and wanting to change the subject for his sake. He kicked Ryan in the shin, motioning at him not to say anything more.

"Ow!" Ryan grumbled and fell back into his seat, arms across his chest.

Gerard tried a smile and nodded at Ray. "Yeah."

"I've been meaning to tell you but Gerard you're really talented. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Gerard flicked his gaze to Frank, who seemed to be in his own world right now, before settling his gaze on Ray. He shrugged and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Well they should. All the time. I'm sorry but I kinda had a look- well Frank and I did. And you should really take up photography or something. You could totally make a living off it, dude."

Finally, Frank seemed to fall out of whatever void he had disappeared to and smiled brightly. "That's exactly what I said." Gerard flinched as Frank threw an arm around Gerard's shoulder and pulled him into his side. Gerard chuckled nervously.

"Dude, I gotta see these amazing pictures!" Ryan sat up in his seat.

Gerard sheepishly pulled up his camera and shrugged with one shoulder. "Sorry, battery's dead. Besides, they're not even _that_ good. You guys are hyping it up for nothing."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up, idiot. You're so good. We wouldn't just say that if it weren't true. Right, Toro?" Frank raised a brow at Ray, who's face lit up.

"Right." He nodded.

Frank turned to face Gerard. "So take the damn compliment you boob."

Gerard smiled at that and Frank took that as a sign of compliance. Then Frank did something Gerard wasn't expecting. He slid his hand down from around Gerard's shoulder and slipped his hand into Gerard's.

Gerard's eyes bulged from their sockets as Ray and Ryan watched them closely.

Frank led Gerard to a chair and sat him down in it before settling sideways into his lap and wrapping an arm around Gerard's waist. "Frank- what are you, oomph-"

Gerard was flustered. He didn't know what to do with himself. His hands hung awkwardly by his side.

"Hold me then, Gee, or I'm gonna fall off." He rolled his eyes, a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face at Gerard's stricken expression. Gerard watched Ray and Ryan from the corner of his eye and they both had the same stupid smirk plastered on their faces.

_If they didn't already know, well then they know now for sure._

Gerard's hands shook as he wrapped them around Frank and held him in place. Frank snuggled into his side and pressed his lips to Gerard's ear. "Does this answer your question, then?" he nuzzled his face into Gerard's hair and Gerard squirmed in discomfort underneath Frank. He didn't like the way Ray and Ryan still had their eyes fixed on the two of them.

Gerard felt bad for pushing Frank to out them to his friends. _Was Frank doing this because he felt bad for me? Because I'd said those dumb things and-_

Frank pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Gerard's face and turned his gaze on Ray and Ryan. "What?" He shrugged.

"You- you're both... Wait, so you're a thing now?" Ryan raised a brow.

Gerard didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know if Frank wanted to label them, hell _he_ didn't want to label them in fear of putting pressure on the two of them so early on. He didn't expect Frank to hang around for him and he didn't want Frank thinking he wanted that; even if he did. He was content for now just being what they were.

Ray held out the palm of his hand to Ryan. "You lose, idiot. You owe me. Pay up." He wiggled his fingers and Ryan reluctantly stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a note, passing it to Ray with a small glare.

Frank frowned at them both, his mouth pulled up into a look of disgust. "You guys bet on us? That's low, man." He shook his head at them and Gerard just watched, wide eyed. What the hell was going on?

Ryan shrugged. "What? We knew it was gonna happen eventually.... _I_ just didn't think it'd happen this soon." He glared at the note that Ray was holding up to the light, taunting Ryan as he pressed it to his lips and kissed it before placing it in his pocket.

"So we thought we'd just have some fun with it." Ray's eyes glinted with mischief and he winked at Gerard, causing Gerard to sink back in his seat and hide behind his hair and Frank's small body.

"So tell us. Is this a thing now? I swear to God, Frank, you'd better not fuck with him. He's good for you and I like him as well. I don't want you scaring him away from us." Ray smiled at Gerard and he could only blink at him. The guys were rooting for them. Why did that make Gerard's heart swell, but at the same time cause a sharp jolt of sadness to pierce through his stomach? They were talking as though Frank had declared his love for Gerard and they were engaged or something. Or that they had some sort of future with each other.

Frank looked to Gerard and they shared a small moment. Frank smiled brightly at Gerard and Gerard smiled back, though it never reached his eyes. "W-we're not a thing." Gerard mumbled, embarrassed.

Frank raised his brows and pulled at Gerard's neckline, showing off his hickeys. "That's not what these say." Frank giggled as Gerard spluttered and coughed, fumbling to hide the marks from view. His cheeks puffed out, red and hot.

He'd left the scarf back in the bathroom, totally forgetting to replace it on his neck and he cursed himself under his breath. He pressed his face into Frank's chest, obscuring his mortified complexion from the boys as they giggled at him.

He whined against Frank, the sound muffling into Frank's shirt. "Asshole." He mumbled out and Frank shook with laughter.

Despite the embarrassment, Gerard couldn't help the toothy grin that played on his lips at Frank's actions. Did this mean Frank actually gave enough of a shit about him, seeing as he'd told his closest friends? He'd all but shown Gerard off and that made Gerard feel a certain way, his stomach doing twists and backflips. Nobody had ever done that for him. It made him feel special. _Wanted._ Maybe they did have a chance to work, after all, he mused.

*************

 


	10. Do I Wanna Know?

 

*************

Gerard was smiling to himself in class, like a complete idiot. He was hunched over his desk, sketchbook opened out and pencil in hand. He chewed on the end of it and daydreamed with his chin in the palm of his hand. He couldn't get Frank out of his head. Before they'd parted when the bell rang, he'd kissed him in front of Ray and Ryan, like he didn't give a fuck who saw. And it made Gerard's heart burst in his chest. Of course, he now felt awkward around Ray because if Frank kept up this PDA, he was pretty sure they'd vomit in their mouths.

Gerard glanced at Ray in his seat. He was hunched over Frank's notebook and scribbling away so fast, Gerard was pretty sure smoke was emitting from the page.

Suddenly, Ray slammed the book shut and Gerard startled back in his seat. Ray looked like a crazy person, his thick hair bouncing in excitement, eyes lit up and mouth twitching up into a grin.

He had his eyes trained on Gerard, as though he was expecting Gerard to know what he was so excitable about.

Gerard sent him a confused look and Ray leaned over to explain to him. "I think I've finally theorised every single way we can develop the monkshood to work as a cure. Or, as many as I can think to work. It's just a matter of working out quantities- which we can do when we're fashioning it up, seeing as we'll need a test subject to try it out on when we actually have it in our hands."

Gerard's smile grew. Today was working in favour for him and he was glad that the universe was finally on his side. Nothing could ruin his day.

Rau continued rambling on about how there could be possible side effects, and that its effectiveness isn't guaranteed but Gerard had zoned out a while ago. He was just glad they were getting closer to helping his sister, and Pete as well.

Gerard's phone buzzed. He fumbled in his pocket, expecting Mikey's long overdue reply.

**Mikey: Yh i'm fine- Actually feelin a lot bettr. u can go hang w ur bf whatever idc xx**

Gerard furrowed his brows together. He couldn't stop the doubt that niggled at the back of his head.

**R u sure?**

**Mikey: 100% babe. Ly x**

Gerard decided that he'd quickly pop home to check on Mikey after school, despite what she'd said. Just to be sure.

Gerard threw a pencil at Ray to capture his attention, but instead of bouncing off him, it stuck in his huge mop of hair and Gerard giggled at an oblivious Ray.

The giggling grew louder and ray turned his head to smile at Gerard, letting out a small laugh at his contagious giggles. "What are you laughing about?"

Gerard giggled even more as he turned around, trying to find the source of Gerard's laughter. Gerard hunched over when he noticed Christa eyeing Ray from her seat near the back of the class, a hand pressed over her mouth as she held back bouts of laughter at the sight. Ray had a huge crush on Christa but he was too much of a nerd to ask her out; school was more important to him or something like that, which Gerard rolled his eyes at.

Gerard could tell Christa liked him too, the way she would send him small glances every now and then, or the way she smiled at him and looked at him through her bangs. And how she'd blush when Ray sent her that bright smile of his that nobody could resist. Ray's name befitted him; he was, to Gerard, a Ray of sunshine- as cheesy as that sounded. Gerard was proud to call Ray his friend.

Before Gerard had the chance to tell Ray what had happened, Dallon slipped into the room, his shirt sleeves pulled up to his elbows and shiny new shoes squeaking against the floor. Everyone immediately calmed down and watched him in wonderment.

Gerard mentally rolled his eyes at his fangirls. Most of them were ridiculously ogling him with their chins pressed against the palms of their hands, elbows on tables as they pushed out their cleavage, trying to give him a show or something.

They all stopped when they noticed Miss Orzechowski wander in behind him once again, this time followed by a couple of police officers. They were still on the case for Pete. _Shit._

"As many of you may have heard, a fellow student of yours has been missing for quite some time now. I'm sure a lot of you know him, he's a very sociable student. Has a lot of friends. Now, the police are here because they are still investigating his disappearance and they are unsure as to whether this is a runaway case or something more... sinister. I'll pass you on to these gentlemen right here."

She gestured at the two men, clad in their uniform, and they stepped forward. The bigger of the two gave the entire class a once-over before starting. Gerard squirmed nervously in his seat, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Your fellow student, a Mr Pete Wentz, has not been seen or heard from for almost a week now. I won't go into detail because I'm not authorised to disclose any details, but what my partner and I are here to enquire about is information. Any information that anyone has in regards to this boy. If he maybe sent anyone a text, told you not to look for him possibly said he was okay, or something along those lines. Or if you had a hand to play in his disappearance. If he has just run away, then this is wasting valuable police time. You'd be surprised how often things like this turn out to be nothing more than a runaway case, and usually the kid is hiding out somewhere in their own district."

Gerard gulped as the officer's eyes trailed over him and he tried hard not to dart his gaze away from the man in fear of looking suspicious or something. But the man carried on speaking, seemingly brushing his gaze away from Gerard, who let out a small breath.

The officer stood, hand pressed against his belt as he watched over the class. "What we're giving you is a chance. A chance to speak up now or face the consequences of your actions later on. Speak now and when we find the kid, we'll go easy on you. You won't face any repercussions." He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for someone to raise their hand. But everyone seemed to have the same confused expression on their faces.

Brendon was white as a ghost because it was official. Pete was declared as missing.

Brendon raised a hand, reluctantly. "Excuse me, officer, but Pete wasn't like that. He wouldn't run away like that- without warning. I assure you. Something must have happened to him. I knew it. I knew something was up, goddamn it." Gerard heard audible gasps from some students and whispering ensued as they discussed the curious case of Pete Wentz.

Gerard and Ray simply sat stone still in their seats, refusing to look at one another, let alone anybody else in the class.

The officer raised his brow. "Brendon, right? Pete's 'best friend'?" He air quoted the last two words with his fingers.

Brendon narrowed his eyes and fell back in his seat. "Yeah." He mumbled. "You'd better find him or I swear to God."

"Trust me, Brendon, we will. Even your best friend can pull stunts like this- its not uncommon, like we said. People do it all the time-"

Brendon angrily interrupted. "Yeah but _not_ Pete. You don't know him like I do. He wouldn't do something like this; it just doesn't add up. Hell, you need to be out there looking for him. You're not gonna find him holed up in one of these damn classrooms." Brendon threw his arms out in exasperation.

"Brendon! Mind your manners." Miss Orzechowski scolded and glared at Brendon before sending the officers an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about this one. He can be a little temperamental."

"It's quite alright Miss, erh, O. We get this a lot. Listen kid-"

"I'm not a fuckin' kid, you incompetent assholes. You're hanging around in your cars scoffing your fucking donuts while my friend could be in some real trouble. So how about instead of assuming shit and trying to make it easy on yourselves, go and do your fuckin' jobs properly!" His face was red now and Gerard flinched at his tone. Brendon looked like he could kill someone right now and he was scared of him, if he was being truthful. The entire class took in a sharp, collective breath, some snickering at the words he'd used but attempting to hide it from the cops who were now red faced and flustered.

Ray glanced at Gerard from the corner of his eye and Gerard shrunk back into his seat.

"That's it young man! Get out of this classroom, right now. Go cool off." Miss Orzechowski clicked her heels against the floor and dragged Brendon out of his seat, pulling him out into the hall, apologising to the policemen all the while.

Gerard watched Mr Weekes. He seemed to be intently watching the entire scenario from his seat in the corner of the classroom, as though he was concentrating on fitting puzzle pieces together in his head.

The officer awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking. "So, as we said, information is vital to this case. We will be hanging around the school, patrolling the area. Just come and talk to us- don't worry, it will all be anonymous." The officers turned to Mr Weekes and nodded swiftly. "As you were." They walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind them.

Dallon slid out of his seat and clapped his hands together at the whispering students to capture their attention. "Okay, alright enough of all the excitement. Who wants to learn stuff?" He overlooked the entire class and when his gaze flicked over Gerard, Gerard swore he saw his lips twitch up into a small smirk, but maybe it was just his imagination running wild with him again. He shook his head and kept his head down, trying to keep himself out of the lime light, as per usual.

Mr Weekes had flicked on a short film and when it finished, he patrolled the classroom to hand out sheets quizzing them on what they'd just seen. As he passed Ray's desk, he did a double take and slowly pulled out the pencil from his hair with his index finger and thumb, his other fingers flared out in a flamboyant fashion. "What the hell, Toro? Is this the new fashion trend? Man, kids these days. I'll never understand you." He shook his head and slipped the pencil behind his ear as giggles erupted in the classroom. Ray turned to look at Dallon with a confused expression and when he saw what he'd pulled from his hair, his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

Ray slid himself down into his seat and pulled a hand up to shield his embarrassed face from the students, especially Christa who's giggling seemed to stand out and ring the most in his ear. He looked to a sheepish Gerard and glared at him, realising that's why Gerard had been laughing at him earlier. Gerard mouthed a small apology and Ray made a slicing motion along his neck with his finger before pointing at Gerard, who shrunk into his seat trying to hold back giggles.

All through class, Dallon sat patiently and eagerly awaited the moment he could hold Gerard back and finally have that little talk with him. When the students started piling out, he called to Gerard. "Hey, Gerard could you stay behind please? I wanted to talk to you. About your project."

Gerard looked to Ray and nodded at him to go on without him before nervously making his way to Dallon and taking a seat in the chair across from his desk. "Urh... Yeah?" Gerard mumbled, biting on his fingernails.

Dallon gave Gerard an encouraging smile. "So I had a look over your moodboard," More like observed it thoroughly, "And I have to say, you are very talented, Mr Way. You have a real... knack for this stuff."

 _What was with the sudden onslaught of compliments today_ , Gerard puzzled. He blushed at Dallon's words and felt himself shrink bashfully into his chair, his face red with heat. "Thanks." He mumbled under his breath.

"I was just wondering how you executed each image. They look very realistic. Especially the special effects and the costumes- I especially liked the addition of the fangs." Dallon watched Gerard's expression as he carefully chose his words. Gerard seemed to squirm slightly at the mention of the fangs but quickly covered it up with a small shrug.

"Most of the stuff we just get from online. Like the fake blood a-and the fangs. They're totally fakes." Gerard cursed himself. Why did he have to say that, of course Mr Weekes would just assume they were fake. No human has teeth like that. "I mean erh, you already know that, right. They're just some plastic ones from online too."

Dallon nodded, noticing Gerard getting more and more uncomfortable with this topic as he stumbled over his words. "And I'm guessing the girl in most of the pictures is your sister, who I've yet to meet... Mikey Way, was it?"

Gerard nodded. "Urh, yeah it is."

Dallon smirked to himself before covering it up with a clearing of the throat. "So I'm assuming you're into the supernatural, Gerard?" Dallon raised his brows, waiting for an answer.

Gerard furrowed his brows together. Why was he asking all these questions?

Gerard shrugged a single shoulder. "Yeah, sure."

Dallon feigned sudden interest. "Brilliant. I dabble in that stuff myself and I do love the classic supernatural horror movies. You know; Dracula, Frankenstein, The Mummy- the original, not the remake- oh, and my personal favourite- An American Werewolf in London. The transformation scene in that movie alone, oh man it gets me every time."

Gerard's eyes lit up a little and he lifted his head up to look into Dallon's eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "You like horror movies? That's cool, I guess." It was more than cool. It certainly raised his place in Gerard's list of cool people.

Dallon leaned back in his swivel chair and tried to come off as nonchalant by fiddling with his fingernails, watching Gerard from the corner of his eye as he spoke his next words. "I don't know what it is, but I seem to have a strange fascination with werewolves. Do you like werewolves, Gerard?"

Gerard shuffled around in his seat. He was starting to feel weird about this whole third degree business from Dallon. Why was he asking these strange questions? Why did he keep him behind after class simply to discuss the supernatural? What was going on?

Gerard shrugged again. That seemed to be the only response he could muster around Dallon. "I dunno, they're alright, I guess?" He mumbled, trying his hardest not to sound as nervous as he currently felt.

Dallon leaned forward onto his elbows and clasped his hands into a tight fist under his chin as he watched Gerard sweat nervously, squirming in his seat as he anxiously bit at his fingernails some more. He had him now.

Dallon held back the smirk as he carefully spoke, eyeing Gerard for any changes in his expression that would give him away. "Your pictures tell an interesting story, Gerard."

"Oh, yeah?" Gerard raised his brows, awaiting the bullshit that'd no doubt be spewed from his teacher's mouth. Gerard simply took pictures, he didn't care about the other stuff that came with it, but he wasn't one to deny people their individual interpretations on whatever they saw potential in. So he leaned forward ever so slightly just as Dallon leant back into his swivel chair.

"I see a young girl. A tortured soul looking for a way out of life. She's bitten, turned- by a werewolf of course. And now she's lost. She is conflicted. She wants to die, but she wants to give in to the curse and feel the all-encompassing power that comes with it." Dallon watched Gerard, wide-eyed and slack jawed, and let the smirk work its way across his own face. He knew exactly what happened to people that were bitten. The confliction they felt to feed, but to keep from hurting others. "Her brother tried to help her see sense. He wants to save her from herself and she won't let him. In the end, she gave up. She ended it; she couldn't live life if she'd spend the rest of it as a monster. Either that, or her brother ended her. I haven't decided which ending I like better. But I do like ambiguous endings."

The younger boy could only stare blankly at Dallon, his brows ever so slightly furrowed at the middle. He soon shook himself out of it and swallows a gulp of saliva before clearing his dry throat. "Y-you have one hell of an imagination, sir. That was a pretty cool story. Kinda bull, but cool all the same." Gerard dropped his gaze to his hands fiddling with one another in his lap.

Dallon shrugged. "I don't think its bull. I think that's art- we all make of it what we will. And besides, I like werewolves. In fact, I have kind of a crazy obsession with them- don't tell anyone." Dallon let out a small laugh. "I sometimes like to believe they're real. Do you believe in the supernatural, Gerard?" Dallon raised his brows and Gerard gulped nervously. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Gerard kept his gaze fixed intently in his lap as he spoke. "I erh, I don't know. It's all dumb make-believe stuff, but it's interesting, I guess." He lifted his head up then to look up at Dallon through his bangs. "May I ask why the third degree, sir- i-if you don't mind? It's just I need to get to my next lesson and I'll be late."

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely got carried away." He chuckled lowly. "This happens a lot. You may leave now. It was a good talk, Gerard." He smiled.

Gerard nodded at him and sent him a quick smile before scuttling out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Dallon couldn't keep the grin off his face. He'd been quietly observing Gerard since their first lesson together and noted that he didn't get a lift home. It was meant to rain again today and that worked in Dallon's favour- he planned on catching up with the kid after school and giving him a ride home.

With the full moon fast approaching, he needed to get closer to Gerard so he could get to Mikey. There was no time for pissing around, time was running out and Dallon was beginning to grow more agitated. And not just from the stress of his assigned job. He could feel it coming again.

Dallon sighed in aggravation before pulling his desk drawer open and grabbing at the needle injected with the liquid that would sustain him for the time being. He grabbed a small gag he kept in his kit and pressed it between his teeth. He pulled his sleeve up and tensed his muscles to bring a vein to the surface before pulling off the needle cap with his teeth and pricking his skin, pressing the burning liquid into his bloodstream. His teeth tightened against the gag in his mouth to keep him from screaming out in pain and alerting anyone of what he was doing.

The initial pain died down and his once- tensed muscles relaxed as he felt a calm wash over him, his body seemingly floating like he was on some crazy high. His fingers felt numb as he slumped back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief, sweat slicking his forehead. He pulled the gag out of his mouth after he regained his footing, and replaced it in his kit with the needle he'd just used. He'd dispose of that later.

As Dallon stood up to shake himself off, he noticed something on Ray's desk. A black notebook. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to flick through the tattered old thing. He also remembered seeing Ray furiously scribbling away in it earlier during the lesson and he'd wondered what the hell he was up to, but didn't question it.

He opened the book to the first page, where the messily scribbled words ' _Property of Frank Iero. Keep out_.' were etched in red ink.

Dallon knew that Gerard hung around with Ray and some small punk kid- Frank, he'd learned his name was. There was this other kid too, a hippie looking one. Ryan, or something along those lines. He dressed in vest tops and bandanas and his hair was styled like he'd stepped right out of a 70s boyband or something.

Dallon had found it strange how Gerard hung around with these kids. They looked older than Gerard, and they certainly seemed like a dysfunctional group of friends- each seemingly with their own individual personalities that shouldn't go together, but they apparently did. Gerard was quiet and shy and reclusive. The other boys were unlike that. During his observations, he'd noticed they only hung out together in secret in the music room. They usually just talked and hung out and Dallon would almost always see either Ray or Frank scribbling away in the notebook he currently held in his hands. He had assumed it was homework.

"Oh _hello_." Dallon raised his brows when he flicked through pages and pages of writing on werewolves. Information you could only get if you'd had first-hand experience with a werewolf. A newly formed one, that is.

Dallon let out an excited laugh. This was perfect. Another piece of evidence to confront Gerard with when he caught up to him. There was no way Gerard could deny this. Dallon was ecstatic. He was so close to completing his task and getting back home.

But Dallon's smile soon faded when he realised what this meant. These other kids were involved in this. They weren't supposed to know anything; it could compromise everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. He needed to get them all together and alone. He had to explain the entire situation, but he didn't know how or whether they'd believe him or not. Also, did this mean Mikey wasn't the only werewolf? Were there more?

Dallon cursed himself and tried to calm himself down. He decided he'd start with Gerard first and work his way to the other kids from there. He needed to gain Gerard's trust.

As he flicked through the book, he noticed profiles that had been created. Mikey Way. Information about her change were scribbled under the name. A few pages down the line, a second name popped up. A name that had been mentioned today. The missing boy. Pete Wentz.

Dallon skimmed his eyes over the page and the words. According to the book, he'd been turned by Mikey. Dallon mentally cursed himself and ran a hand through his hair. _Another one, damn it._

He took a breath in. No matter, this only made his job easier, if he thought about it. This book had exactly what he was looking for. It was all too perfect. These boys no doubt knew where this Pete was currently hiding. He could use this as blackmail. If the boys were hiding him away, then he could threaten to tell the police. Of course, he wouldn't actually do it; that would be stupid, not to mention dangerous as fuck. They would be forced to have to comply with him.

Dallon smiled to himself. Yes, he was back on track.

*********

The rain was coming down hard as Gerard made his way home. Gerard loved walking in the rain, even though he hated washing his hair. The rain was different though. It was calming, soothing. Walking in the rain and splashing through deep puddles brought him a certain contentedness that he couldn't put into words.

As he rounded the corner out of the school grounds and made his way down a quiet street, he noticed a silver car slow down just behind him and follow him down the pathway. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see who was driving. Gerard pulled his strap up against his shoulder and shivered as he anxiously watched the car from the corner of his eye.

The windows rolled down and Gerard twisted his head to get a look at the driver. Gerard did a double take. Why was his photography teacher following him home?

Mr Weekes whistled at Gerard and gestured with a flick of his wrist for him to come closer, all as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

Gerard frowned as he shuffled slightly closer to him. He noticed he was wearing sunglasses. Who the hell wore sunglasses in this kind of weather? _Douches, that's who._ But Gerard didn't get douche-y vibes from Mr Weekes. It was something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"I noticed you're walking home alone. In the rain. I can give you a lift if you want."

Gerard narrowed his eyes and chewed on his lip nervously. This was weird. Red Alert. Why was his teacher offering to drive him home? Why didn't he just drive straight past and get himself home. Why was he asking Gerard for a lift? Why nobody else. Was Gerard teacher's pet now or something?

He shook his head, rain drops splattering off the ends of his hair. "It's alright. I don't live that far and I like the rain." Gerard shrugged.

"Nonsense, just hop in. Its cold out too- you could catch hypothermia or something- and I have self-heating seats." Dallon offered, flicking his gaze to Gerard. He had stopped now and Gerard was leaning down into Dallon's window to talk to him.

"I don't want to get your car all wet. I'm soaked through." Gerard tightened his grip on the strap of his messenger bag.

"It's no problem. I honestly don't mind." Dallon smiled his signature dazzling smile, showing off pearly whites. Gerard mulled it over. Why was he being so paranoid? This was his teacher for God's sake. He wasn't going to kidnap him and take him to his cellar to skin him alive and wear him as a body suit or something. Gerard shook his thoughts out as Dallon waited with a brow arched above his blacked out lens.

Gerard took in a couple of deep breaths before walking around to the front passenger side and slipped himself inside, cringing as he felt water squelch in his shoes and dampness from his pants leak into the seat below him. He sent Dallon an apologetic look, but Dallon ignored it and resumed driving.

"Just tell me where to go. I'm still not great with my way around these parts." That was a lie, of course. Dallon knew exactly where Gerard lived.

"Just keep going straight down this road then take a left at the second turn." Gerard mumbled.

Dallon nodded and they drove in silence until they arrived outside Gerard's house. Gerard mumbled a thank you and before he could get out the car, Dallon stopped him. "While I've got you here, your friend, Ray, left this on his desk." He pulled the notebook out of his satchel and passed it across to Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened in shock. _Ray, you idiot!_ He looked up at Dallon, his throat dry.

_Had he read through it? He's gonna think something weird. He's probably seen the stuff about Pete. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck, we're screwed. This is why he asked to drive me home. He wanted to confront me. We're done for._

Gerard couldn't move. He was frozen in place; his fingers numb around the notebook in his hand.

Dallon pulled his sunglasses off and folded them onto the collar of his shirt. Gerard blinked as Dallon continued to stare at him. "We all have our hobbies." He chuckled and Gerard opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

"I want to know though.... Why the fascination with werewolves? Is this the new craze? It's no longer twilight and sparkly vampires?" Dallon raised a brow and chuckled to himself.

"I erh... Yeah it's- we don't take it seriously, obviously. It's all just make believe." Gerard could feel a trail of cold sweat trickling down his back.

The smile immediately wiped off Dallon's face and he became suddenly serious, pinning Gerard with his boring gaze. "Okay, it's time to cut the crap. I know, Gerard."

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat. "You- what?" He mumbled nervously. He decided to play it dumb, even though he knew it would probably be futile. He knew they had Pete and they were done for now.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone- it's in my own best interest too, kid."

Gerard blinked at him repeatedly, struck with confusion. What on earth was he referring to? How was not telling anyone about Pete in his own best interest?

Dallon rolled his eyes at Gerard's dazed expression. "I know about werewolves. 'the beast of Bailey Downs.'" He air-quoted with his fingers. "I know what happened and I want to help you."

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"No, no, no. Don't even, kiddo. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Dallon raised his eyebrows. He wasn't going to spill his real reason for being here- not just yet. Gerard wouldn't exactly take very kindly to that, Dallon was sure. He was going to play it safe for now. Pretend to know less than he was letting on. "I saw the notebook, Gerard. I know your sister was bit and that you're looking for some sort of cure. Now, I don't know much but I think I have information that can help you both."

"B-but... What? You're a photography teacher. Is this for real?" Gerard was so utterly confused. He didn't know how to respond to Dallon's words. Dallon believed werewolves were real. Gerard knew something was up with this man! He should have trusted his gut instinct from that first day he set eyes on him in the classroom.

Dallon shrugged. "I know a few things. My brother was bit by a werewolf and I made it my life goal to find out everything I could about them so I could save him. I try to help people that have been bit."

"Is that why you're here, then? Are you even really a teacher?" Gerard accused.

"I am. A teacher, I mean. This is just... sort of a part time hobby." He gave Gerard a half smile.

Gerard frowned and nibbled on his lip, Dallon's previous words playing in his head. "Your brother... Did he, erh, did you ever help him then? Is he okay, I mean?" Gerard watched Dallon from the corner of his eye.

Dallon's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment before he shrugged it off. "No."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry to hear." Gerard gave him a sympathetic look and they fell into a short silence.

So that's maybe why he did this stuff. Because he couldn't help his brother so he wanted to save other people from the same fate. Gerard thought this entire situation was a little crazy though. Dallon comes out of seemingly nowhere- he still felt like the man was hiding something from him- and now he wants to help Gerard.

Maybe the world was working in his favour. Maybe luck was finally on his side for once. Maybe this was good karma for all those times he'd refrained from lashing out at those assholes whenever they put Mikey down.

But he did find the timing fishy. Mr Parker gets into an accident and suddenly Dallon is there to take over and now he's some sort of vigilante werewolf hunter or some shit. Gerard didn't know how to wrap this around his head.

"So how exactly could you, ya know, help my sister?" Gerard watched Dallon through the gaps in his hair.

"I have some information about a cure saved. Monkshood. I saw that in your little notebook as well and I think you guys are pretty much on the right track so the stuff I have is probably useless. You boys seem more science-y than me. It was never really my forte back when I was in education. I tried to figure it out but I never could hit the nail quite on the head with it though I did come very close. But you're definitely onto something here, I think."

Though, Dallon knew all about monkshood and the way it worked. It just didn't work the way Gerard and his friends would expect it to but that little detail he would keep to himself. He needed Gerard to realise on his own and when he realises he's truly helpless in trying to 'save' his sister- that's when Dallon would swoop in and take over.

He needed Gerard to see what the curse did to people and how it completely changed them from human to blood-thirsty animal. Then he needed to make him see that Dallon was the only person in his life that could help him. That's when he would spill the beans- Gerard would be out of options and no doubt climb on board out of pure helplessness. Then Dallon could finally be on his merry way out of this dead end town.

Dallon was pretty sure that if he unloaded the entire truth on Gerard right now then there was a major chance the boy wouldn't listen to reason and would probably be scared away. Dallon knew enough about this stuff by now; he'd dealt with a couple of cases like Gerard's in the past. Though they hadn't always ended well but details, details.

"Don't worry, you can keep this from your friends, if you want to. But only if you listen to my proposition." Gerard watched with confusion as Dallon spoke. "I want to start a sort of workshop every day after school. Nobody else has signed up really and I think this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you a little better. Plus, I could be your go-to for the werewolf stuff. I only want to help you, Gerard. I promise."

Gerard didn't know what to say. Did he have time for this, between searching for the cure and looking after his sister and trying to maintain his new social life as well? Gerard mentally cursed his life for becoming too complicated, too fast. He could barely juggle getting decent grades these days, let alone start up an after school club. But any help was help after all. This opportunity couldn't be any more perfect. Dallon was older, therefore wiser by default. He must have something that the boys could use. Possibly information they may have overlooked.

Gerard shrugged and gave Dallon a small smile. "I mean, if you really can help at all, then yeah. I'm in."

"Perfect. Take my number as well, in case anything happens and you need help or something." Dallon gestured for Gerard to hand him his phone and he saved his number into Gerard's contacts before handing it back. Dallon grinned at him and Gerard gave him a crooked smile before exiting the car.

*********

The boys were gathered in Frank's basement once again.

Gerard had heaved a sigh of relief when he'd checked up on Mikey and found her curled up under the covers in her bedroom, the only thing showing was a few clumps of hair splayed out onto her pillow through the sheets. He'd decided not to wake her, assuming she must have been exhausted if she was asleep at that time. He left her a note and proceeded to tell his mother that he would be home late tonight.

He'd handed Frank's notebook back to Ray, who was extremely relieved and had pulled Gerard into a tight hug. He'd then proceeded to go on about how he had worked too damn hard on this thing for it to go missing and that he was handcuffing the thing to himself from now on.

Speaking of handcuffs, Ran was over once again which meant that Pete was handcuffed to the radiator. Though this time they'd made more of an effort to get him comfortable. Gerard found it strange how Pete hadn't complained too much about it this time. He'd just gone with it. Pete's bloodthirst had been getting stronger but he'd managed to tide it down for now by over-eating an abundance of bloody meats that Frank was spending way too much of his money on.

Pete had gotten so desperate at one point that he'd asked Frank if he'd let him taste his blood again and Frank had recoiled at the thought, slapping him back to sense. There was no way Frank was going to be Pete's personal blood bag or anything of the sort.

That was the last time Pete had dared to bring up _that_ topic.

Ray was messing with the DVD player with a remote, trying to get his copy of Star Wars to work. Ryan was curled up near the front of the TV screen in a beanbag next to Ray, as far from Pete as was possible. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time. He liked his blood flowing inside of his body thank you very much.

Gerard finished up his homework on mitosis and meiosis before packing it all away and settling under the covers beside Frank on Pete's makeshift bed. He leaned his back against the wall and Frank was splayed out beside him, his arms folded behind his head that was elevated by a few cushions, and his legs resting in Gerard's lap. Gerard blushed at Frank before chewing on his lip as he debated how to go about telling the boys about Dallon.

Frank nudged Gerard's stomach with his toes when he noticed Gerard pulling at the skin of his lips. "Hey, what's up with you?"

The boys turned their attention to Gerard and he shrunk back slightly. "I kind of just had the weirdest encounter today. Y-you know the new photography teacher? Mr Weekes?"

"Do I _know_ him? Goddamn, he's fucking _hot_. The whole school knows him by now, Gee." Ryan sighed. Pete rolled his eyes.

Gerard continued. "Well, he kind of gave me a ride home today, which was weird in itself..." He trailed off as he tried to come up with the words in his head, the boys watching him intently.

"Wait- you got a ride from the hottest teacher in school? Oh man. This is juicy stuff. Please go on." Ryan leaned forwards, his hands balled into fists under his chin as he waited for Gerard to spill the beans.

Gerard noticed Frank watch him with narrowed eyes from the corner of his eye, his feet tensed up in his lap.

"That's gross, Ryan. He's our teacher." Gerard mumbled, trying to ease the tension he suddenly felt in the air. "He... He told me that he knew. About werewolves and stuff. And that he wants to help us."

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_." Ran shook his head in shock.

"Wait, what do you mean? How does he know? Did you tell him anything?" Ray enquired.

Gerard shook his head. He wasn't sure if he should tell the boys about Dallon's dead brother, out of respect for him. "He's dealt with werewolves before. He knew one and he said he has information about a cure and that he wants to help me. Apparently he does this a lot." Gerard picked at imaginary fluff on the blanket.

"Wait, is he even a teacher? This is the strangest thing..." Ray seemed to ask himself as he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Gerard shrugged. "Apparently so. I don't know any more about him than the rest of you, or than what I've told you just now."

"Did he say anything else? And how does he know about Mikey? Does he know about Pete as well?" Frank asked, suspicious of the new teacher.

Gerard shook his head. "I don't think he knows about Pete. He would have said something, seeing as the police came round again today and were asking more questions. And he read the notebook- that's how he found out. Ray left it on his desk. By accident." Gerard quickly added. "I haven't told him anything. But he wants to talk to me again on Monday. I said okay." Gerard dropped his gaze to the blanket in front of him and fiddled with his fingers.

"How exactly can he help us? What does he know?" Frank carried on with the questions and Gerard shrugged.

"I already told you everything. That's why he wants to talk to me- so he can tell me what he knows. He says he has some stuff about a cure he was working on and he was close to figuring it out."

"Well, this is great news, right?" Pete's face lit up. "I'm so fucking sick of being holed up in this house. I need out or I'm gonna lose it pretty fuckin' soon."

Frank reached into a bowl of popcorn situated on the floor in front of him and threw it at Pete's forehead. "I keep you fed don't I? Shut up and suck it up for a few days more. You'll be fine."

Pete glared at Frank but let it go, knowing full well that if he was set into the outside world before he was ready, he was bound to fuck things up.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to wait 'til Monday then. But for now, let's watch this damn movie already." Ray eyed everyone, making sure they were comfortable and paying attention before clicking play on the remote.

Everyone was intently watching the movie. Even Pete was engrossed and practically on the edge of his seat.

As much as Gerard enjoyed Star Wars, he couldn't help but get carried away with his thoughts about Mikey and Dallon and Pete. His mind kept falling into an endless void of 'what ifs' and doubts and worries.

Frank was watching Gerard intently as he nervously bit at his fingernails, his black hair spilling over his face, obscuring his eyes from view as he bit at his lower lip, driving Frank wild.

Frank nudged Gerard's thigh softly, throwing him out of his daze. Gerard turned to Frank who's face in the darkness of the room, his features highlighted by the colours emitted from the television screen. Gerard immediately beamed at Frank, his eyes crinkling at the corners as Frank watched him intently.

'What's up?' Gerard mouthed.

Frank matched Gerard's smile and shrugged his shoulders. 'Bored.' He mouthed back.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Frank, his mouth open in a way as if to say 'how dare you say you're bored while watching _Star Wars?_ '

Frank's smile grew into a cheeky grin at Gerard's expression. Gerard raised a puzzled brow at Frank's grin before stopping short of breath when Frank pressed the heel of his foot in between Gerard's thighs, pressing down gently but firm.

Gerard froze in shock and watched the other boys, suddenly feeling as though they knew what was going on. But they were all focused on the movie.

Frank dug his heel in deeper and Gerard squirmed as he felt his dick twitch at the movement. He tightly grasped either side of the blanket, his entire face blazed up in heat. He was getting hard in front of his damn friends. This was way too weird for him.

Frank continued to move his foot and watched Gerard with an evil glint in his eye. Gerard sent Frank a warning look, his red cheeks puffed out in agitation, and swiftly grabbed at Frank's ankle to hold it in place.

'Stop' he mouthed at the older boy and shook his head once. Frank giggled and Ray sent him a small calculating look before returning his gaze to the TV.

Frank started moving his ankle again, humming nonchalantly to himself, and Gerard gripped on more tightly before starting to move his foot away with all the force he could muster.

But Frank was having none of it. He tried to wiggle out of Gerard's hold, which only caused him to press his foot further into Gerard's bulging crotch. Gerard's eyes widened and Frank could have sworn he felt Gerard slightly buck up into him, arching his back ever so slightly as he let out a small whimpering sound.

Gerard realised what he'd just done and slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes still wide. Ray was watching him again and Gerard quickly pushed Frank's legs off his lap and scrambled out of the blanket.

"I-erh, bathroom. Be r-right back." Gerard stuttered out, completely flustered as he shifted and moved out of the room so that his bulge wouldn't be as evident in the dim light of the room as he exited it swiftly.

Gerard speed walked to gain distance between himself and Frank and ended up in the kitchen to grab a glass of water because his throat was feeling dry. He placed the empty glass onto the counter and leaned against it with his palms pressed against the edge, his head leaning down as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest and it only amplified when he felt arms wrap around his middle and lips press against the underside of his jaw from behind.

He squealed in surprise and quickly turned around, tingles shooting all up his spine and butterflies circling his stomach as his eyes landed on Frank's. He was currently being pressed into the counter behind him, his back arched away from Frank and palms pressed against Frank's chest, gripping tightly.

"W-what the hell are you playing at?" Gerard's breath came out heavy.

Frank giggled at him and shrugged a shoulder. "I got bored. Star Wars is boring. I'd much rather have fun with you..." Frank suggested, a smirk playing at his lips as he moved closer to touch the tip of his nose to Gerard's while standing up on his tip-toes.

Gerard's face burned up with a scorching heat and he swallowed the saliva in the back of his throat before speaking. "First of all, Star Wars is anything but boring. Second of all, people don't just start sexually assaulting other people when they're _bored_."

"It's not sexual assault if you liked it." Frank wiggled his brows and giggled as Gerard's face burned even brighter. "And don't even try to deny it. I can feel how turned on you are right now."

"Shut up- i-it was _your_ fault." Gerard grumbled, pouting and avoiding his stare.

Frank leaned closer, grinning wide as he whispered low, his voice reverberating through Gerard. "Yeah, but as I seem to recall, you were totally into it. Don't think I missed that little sound you made and how you tried to get yourself off."

Gerard squirmed uncomfortably at Frank's hot breath hitting his already warm face and tried to wiggle himself out of his hold. "W-whatever. You're making me miss the movie."

Frank rolled his eyes. "The movie is shit, no offence Gee, I know how you nerds worship that stuff. Honestly with all the hype surrounding it, I would have thought it'd be a lot better than it was."

Gerard narrowed his eyes and pruned his lips up, scrunching his small nose in the process. "Fine, whatever. I mean, I guess you're entitled to your own opinion- even if it's totally wrong." He mumbled under his breath.

"I think it's probably just a fun nostalgia trip. People who grew up watching it would like it better. But eh, it's not for me."

Gerard was starting to get a little frustrated with Frank. He knew it was completely irrational but this was something that was dear to his heart and he didn't like anyone shitting all over it. Gerard poked a finger in Frank's collarbone. "Yeah, but Pete's never seen it before and he seemed to be enjoying it. So your argument is invalid."

"Pete's _opinion_ is invalid." Frank muttered.

Gerard shook his head in defiance. "No way. Right now, Pete is definitely higher up in my good books than you." He gave Frank a crooked smile who scowled at him. A few weeks ago, Gerard never would have thought he could be even acquaintances with Pete Wentz of all people, but here he was. Life was strange, indeed.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess we'll have to change that." Frank's eyes sparkled under the light. He released Gerard and slipped a hand into his, pulling him out of the kitchen. Gerard stumbled behind him, losing his balance momentarily as Frank pulled him away and butterflies erupted in his stomach from nervousness when Frank started leading him up the stairs.

"W-where are we going?" Gerard asked nervously.

Frank momentarily turned his head to look at Gerard through the corner of his eye, a smile tugged at his lips. "I want to show you something. I have a feeling you'd appreciate it."

Gerard followed anxiously and when Frank started pushing through into a small bedroom, still gripping Gerard's hand, Gerard couldn't help but tug at Frank's hand, making them stop just short of the threshold into the room.

Gerard watched Frank nervously in the darkened hallway, biting his lip and shuffling from foot to foot. The way that Gerard was watching him made Frank's heart break. Frank realised Gerard assumed he was going to try something with him.

Frank immediately let go of his hand and pressed his hands against the curves of Gerard's waist, pulling him into himself. He locked eyes with the younger boy, sincerity lacing his tone. "Hey, I promise that wasn't some creepy pick up line. As I said last time, Gerard, and I _meant_ it; I won't ever make you do anything you don't want. Ever. Got it?"

Gerard nodded his head, feeling dumb for not trusting him. Frank tilted his head upward and chastely pressed his lips onto Gerard's, kissing him slow and soft and careful. He broke it off before it could become anything more, much to Gerard's disappointment and replaced his hand in the younger boy's before passing over the threshold into his bedroom. He flicked the light switch on and Gerard finally got a glimpse into a part of Frank's life. The walls were littered with posters of his favourite bands and artists as well as a multitude of horror movies. His guitar sat on a stand right in the corner of the bedroom, by the foot of his double bed.

Gerard regarded his bedroom with wide eyes. He felt oddly smug with himself that Frank had allowed him to even enter his bedroom. It was sort of weirdly intimate to be standing right here in the middle of the room that Frank spent half of his life in. It looked lived in, that's for sure. Wallpaper was peeling off from the top corner of the wall, the windowsill was littered with empty coke cans and his bedside table was muddied with rings of coffee stains and clothes were strewn by the floor around his wardrobe and desk, where a laptop resided next to a small desk lamp.

Gerard roved his gaze over the walls and his eyes caught onto something that made them light up with excitement.

"Oh my God! You like 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'?" Gerard squealed as he ran to run his hands over the poster of a heavily edited and dragged-up Tim Curry with the lyrics 'give yourself over to absolute pleasure' plastered on the side in large, bold font.

"Like it? Dude..." He came up behind Gerard and pressed his chin onto Gerard's shoulder. "Tim Curry is a fucking legend. And Susan Sarandon is a fucking beauty. Have you seen 'The Witches of Eastwick'? Oh man, and don't even get me _started_ on Jack Nicholson or oh- anything Stanley Kubrick has directed for that matter..."

Gerard loved how excitable Frank's tone got when he talked about things he loved. It was absolutely adorable how he kept jumping from one thought to another because his thoughts were probably going a mile a minute right now. Gerard giggled at Frank and Frank stopped and blushed when he realised that he had been rambling on and making no sense. He removed his chin from Gerard's shoulder and shuffled back to look through a shelf on his wardrobe. "Goddamn it, why did I have to put this so far back."

Gerard watched as he stretched up onto his tiptoes like a child and strained to reach for something situated in the back of the shelf. His shirt was riding up and Gerard blushed when he realised he was still extremely turned on and an idea crept its way into his head. With a sudden burst of confidence, he nervously pulled out his phone and fiddled around with it, turning up the volume so the sound of music filled the room.

"Ah, what the-?" Frank startled at the sudden sound and fell backwards onto his ass, watching Gerard with narrowed eyes through his wardrobe mirror.

"I was feeling done in, couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before..." Gerard sang with a playful tone and grinned mischievously at Frank who was currently rubbing at his sore ass.

Gerard made exaggerated facial expressions as he sang and started moving closer to Frank, slowly. Frank shook his head at the boy and giggled at his absurdity, starting to pull himself up. Gerard quickly fell onto his knees behind Frank and kept his eyes trained on the older boy's as he pinned him down by the shoulders, still singing along.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Frank raised an incredulous brow, smiling wide. He folded his hands across his chest, one leg bent at the knee and the other lying straight across the floor.

"Now all I want to know, is how to go." Gerard, still keeping his eyes locked on Frank's, leaned into his ear and sang in a silly put-on voice. "I've tasted blood and I want more." He bit and pulled at Frank's ear lobe before letting it go and Frank raised his brows, choking on laughter.

"I'll put up no resistance." Gerard slid his hands down to grasp Frank's arms and pull them apart before spreading out his fingers and slowly sliding his palms from Frank's collarbone down to his midsection. "I want to stay the distance."

Frank watched with bated breath as Gerard hid behind a grinning façade and slid one hand to cup right between his legs and palm him once through his jeans. "I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance." Frank gulped as his heart beat hard in his chest. Gerard continued palming him for a moment longer and pressed his hips against Frank's back, making him feel his erection. Frank threw his head back onto Gerard's chest, eyes closed as his breath came out in short fast pants.

Gerard removed his hand and grasped around Frank's midsection. "Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me! I wanna be dirty." He giggled evilly as he removed his body that had been pressed against Frank, who whined in protest and stared wide-eyed at Gerard.

"You little asshole!" Frank turned around and sent Gerard a death glare.

Gerard couldn't stop the fit of giggles at Frank's expression and continued singing. He eyed Frank's crotch with a toothy grin. "Then if anything grows, while you pose."

Frank glanced quickly at his bulging crotch before returning a deeper glare at Gerard.

Gerard started backing out of the room as Frank started moving toward him. "I _won't_ oil you up and rub you down." He giggled with a shake of the head.

"Oh is that so?" Frank lunged at Gerard and he yelped, running for the open door, still singing at the top of his lungs.

Frank got to the door before Gerard and slipped it shut, pressing his back against it as he eyed a sheepish Gerard. Gerard didn't like the way Frank was staring at him. Like Frank was the big bad wolf and Gerard was little red riding hood and he wanted to devour him whole.

Gerard nervously started backing away, having abandoned the singing altogether just as Frank lunged at him once again and tackled him to the floor. Gerard shrieked as his back hit the floor and his phone fell out of his hand and landed across the room, the music shutting off in the process. In the wake of silence, Frank straddled Gerard's waist and smoothed his palms over Gerard's chest before he brought a hand down to grip Gerard's wrist.

Gerard watched him, wide eyed and apprehensive as he pulled his lower lip into his mouth and held back a squeal when Frank pressed Gerard's open palm against his crotch. "Now, how does the next bit go...? Oh yeah." Frank dramatically cleared his throat as he continued from where Gerard had left off. "You need a friendly hand, and I need action."

Gerard pulled his hand away and clutched his palm to his chest, blushing profusely in the bright light of his room. He couldn't exactly hide behind his hair or anything seeing as Frank had him pinned down and his hair was splayed out beneath him.

Gerard whimpered under Frank as he leaned down and placed his hands either side of Gerard's face on the ground, his hair falling over his face. Gerard swore his heart stopped beating for a small second as he took in the beauty of Frank in that one moment. His heart kicked back into action when Frank rolled his hips against Gerard's, making both boys let out simultaneous moans of pleasure.

Gerard arched his back a little and Frank stopped, pinning him against the ground so his movement was restricted. "You have no idea what you've started

" _Me_?" Gerard squeaked. " _Y-you're_ the one that started it! I was only trying to get you back." Gerard's voice seemed to quieten toward the end and he let out a small nervous laugh at Frank's raised brow.

"Fine, yeah okay I guess I deserved that." Frank leaned back, taking his weight off Gerard.

"Really?" Gerard's voice came out squeaky again and he cleared his throat before another attempt at speaking. "So, w-we're even now, right?" He shyly fiddled with his fingers on his chest as he bit at his lip.

Frank's eyes went dark and he chuckled lowly. "Oh yeah, sure.... Except, I don't play fair."

Gerard nervously bit at his fingernails, wondering what he meant by that, and Frank grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his mouth. "That's a bad habit that you need to cut, Gee." He shook his head disapprovingly.

He inspected Gerard's nails that were painted with black varnish which was chipped around the edges. Frank tutted at the uneven nail lengths.

"I guess we'll just have to do something about this then, won't we?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he lifted himself onto his knees so he could pull Gerard up into a sitting position before straddling his lap.

Frank wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard's waist and Gerard struggled under him, trying to get out of his grip. "Frank, we should go back downstairs, the boys are probably... They're probably...." Gerard trailed off breathlessly as Frank pressed his lips against his sweet spot and nibbled gently.

"Hm?" Frank mumbled against his skin.

"I-I don't, oh-" Frank was now grinding his hips against Gerard's as he assaulted his neck and Gerard was losing it. He didn't know what sensation to focus on- it was driving him crazy. He let out small sounds of content and shivers of delight. He didn't even realise when Frank removed his hands from his body and tightened them around his hands behind his back.

Frank stopped then and removed his hands from Gerard's wrists. He sat back and watched a confused and flustered Gerard with a smug smirk.

Gerard tugged at his hands and realised the tightness was from restraints, not because Frank had been gripping them tightly. He looked over his shoulder to see that Frank had tied his wrists up with Mikey scarf. The one he'd left in the school bathroom. Son of a bitch.

Gerard whimpered at Frank. He was flustered and frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Frank had stopped touching him and he felt like he was going to explode if he couldn't at least get himself off but the asshole had tied his hands behind his back and was now watching him with an amused expression. Oh. So he wants to play dirty, does he?

Gerard furrowed his brows at Frank, trying to think up a way to get himself out of this situation. Fuck, what was he going to do?

Gerard tried to stand up but Frank quickly straddled his lap once again. "Nu, uh. You can suffer now."

Gerard couldn't believe he was doing this, but he pleased with Frank. "Please... I- I need to just..." He groaned in frustration when Frank palmed him, torturously slowly.

"You need to what?" Frank sniggered at Gerard's lust filled haze.

Gerard could only breath hard and he tried to compose himself enough to come up with some sort of plan. He remembered something then. That scene from the movie 'When Harry met Sally'. The 'orgasm' scene. That was it. Make Frank uncomfortable.

Gerard took a deep breath, trying to hold back his smirk as he leaned his head back slightly and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He arched his back and attempted to moan like Frank was giving him the night of his life. He opened his mouth and moaned some more as he attempted to jerk his hips up into Frank's but it was no use. The ass had him pinned down with his thighs and he could barely move. Gerard mentally cursed himself.

He decided to step it up a notch. Dirty talk. He internally cringed- he wasn't sure he was good at this stuff but he needed to get back at Frank and this was the only thing he had going for him.

"Oh, _oh,_ Frankie. You're s-so fucking hot." He tried to keep himself from outright giggling and he almost broke. Almost. His voice was shaking with nerves but that only added to the effect of breathlessness and Gerard actually thanked it for once. "I want to- to taste you. Again. Your..." Gerard had to compose himself before he said the next line. "Cock in my mouth. You taste so good, Frankie." He licked his lips for added effect, ensuring to stain them with his saliva.

Gerard watched Frank through half lidded eyes. Frank had gone still on top of him, watching him with a slack jaw and wide doe-eyes. Frank was speechless. His plan had entirely backfired; Gerard had turned it on his head and he was taken off guard and _so fucking hard_ \- Gerard could feel it digging into his stomach. Gerard couldn't hold back the smug smile that played at his lips. Oh, he had him now.

Gerard leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against the crook of Frank's neck, trailing small, wet kisses up to his jaw. " _Please_." He begged and he heard Frank take in a large gulp of air when he playfully nibbled on his ear and blew into it with hot breath.

" _Fuckin' hell._ " Frank muttered under his breath, his heart palpitating in his eardrums. Gerard whined into Frank's ear, high pitched and breathless as though he was close to release.

Frank could only see red now. Gerard was so in for it, the little shit. He gripped Gerard tightly, digging his fingers into his skin and Gerard released another loud moan.

Frank couldn't hold back anymore. He felt as though he was going to explode from how sensitive his dick was in his pants right now. Every little movement he made rubbed against it and he felt like he was so close. Just from Gerard's words and sounds.

Gerard let out a string of moans and groans. "Oh, Frankie. Oh, _oh yes._ _Please._ I-I'm _so_ close. Please, just fuck me with your mouth." Gerard was holding his breath, trying not to laugh at Frank's lust fuelled expression. He looked like he was about to come or something without even being touched. Like he was teetering right on the edge.

"G-Gee, don't. Even." Frank groaned out.

Gerard decided to mess with him some more. "Frankie, _ah_ , I-I'm so close. So fucking close, baby. I'm g-gonna-" He was cut off by Frank letting out a cacophony of sounds as he tilted his head toward the ceiling and arched his back, eyes lidded over completely and a small droplet of drool staining the corner of his mouth.

Gerard watched, slack mouthed. Holy fucking shit. Did he just...?

Frank rode it out and slumped into Gerard's chest, catching his breath. They stayed like that for a moment. Both in the aftermath of what had just occurred.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Frank grumbled against Gerard's chest.

"I-I wasn't gonna." He croaked out. "But... Did I- I mean, did you just...?"

Frank sighed deeply into Gerard's shirt and Gerard could feel him shaking his head. "H-how the fuck was that even... Possible? Fuck me, that's _never_ happened before." He was embarrassed. Gerard could hear it in his tone and tell in the way that he was hiding his face in shame.

Gerard was just shocked. He couldn't believe he's gotten someone off like that. He felt so powerful. He giggled. He giggled which then turned into a hearty laugh and Frank grumbled profanities, refusing to lift his head to look at Gerard.

"Fuck you."

"Are you going to untie me now? Pretty please?" Gerard breathed out through bouts of laughter.

Frank took a deep breath and finally lifted his head. He looked into Gerard's hazel eyes that were shining with unshed tears of joy. He was so fucking beautiful and perfect. "What the hell even are you?" Frank was seemingly in awe. How the hell had this boy managed something he never even thought possible? Not since his early days of puberty where every remotely sexual thing was enough to make him bust his nut. He liked to think he'd learned a lot about self-control since then. But Gerard... He was something else entirely. A force of fucking nature.

Gerard watched Frank back with a blank expression. "Earth to Frank, can I please-oomph-" He was cut off when Frank slammed his lips against Gerard's and kissed him with so much vigour that Gerard almost fell backwards onto the floor. He steadied himself and kissed Frank right back, moaning into his mouth.

"I- I want you, Gerard. I want you so bad." Frank mumbled out between kisses, his brain fogged up with thoughts only of the boy that was kissing him back with so much yearning and intensity that almost matched his own.

Frank pulled apart from Gerard and pressed their foreheads together. "W-what?" Gerard blinked at him.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing to me, but I know that I want you to be mine." Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's before he could speak and kissed him again, more gently but still laced with desperation and hunger.

Gerard's stomach erupted in butterflies. Frank wanted him. He wanted Gerard to be his; though what that entailed he had no idea. But Gerard was way too ecstatic right now to want to decipher what he had meant. All he wanted to do was scream yes at the top of his lungs. Tell everyone that he belonged to Frank now and nobody could have him.

Frank nuzzled Gerard's neck. "Gee?" He prompted.

Gerard fell out of his stupor enough to respond. "Y-yes?"

Frank grabbed his face between his hands. "Do you want me too?" His eyes were laced with desperation and Gerard just wanted to press his lips against Frank's swollen ones. They looked so damn inviting. So he did. He kissed him with as much sincerity and fervour as he could muster before smiling hard against Frank's lips and nodding.

"Fuck yes, I do." Frank matched Gerard's grin and kissed him briefly. "Are you sure you want this Frank?" Gerard's doubts seemed to swim their way to the forefront of his mind. He needed to be sure that Frank wasn't just saying this without meaning it. He needed reassurance that Frank wasn't just going to use him then drop him when he got what he wanted.

Frank shot him an incredulous look. "Yes, I'm fucking sure, Gee." He pressed his lips chastely to Gerard's before leaning back and humming to himself as he fiddled with the hair at the nape of Gerard's neck, twisting the strands around his fingers.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me now, please?" Gerard was getting restless. He hated being tied up and on top of that, he was still painfully fucking hard. He needed to at least go to the bathroom so he could relieve himself.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Frank shot Gerard an evil look as he slid out of his lap. Gerard sent Frank a helpless look as Frank shuffled away to the bedroom door.

"Sorry, I gotta get the door." He grinned and Gerard panicked. He was going to leave him there, completely helpless.

"Frank, please- don't you dare leave this-" Just as Frank got to the bedroom door, it opened from the outside and Ryan flung himself inside. His eyes darted between Frank standing by the doorway and Gerard hunched on the floor, his hands behind his back.

He sent them both a sheepish grin. "Sorry, thought this was the bathroom. My _mistake_." He grinned at Gerard's uncomfortable expression. He'd been getting suspicious seeing as they'd disappeared for far too long. He had waited outside the door, listening in and when he heard Frank start on his way out, he'd made his presence known. "By the way, you need to get the door." He nudged Frank.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just going." Frank flashed Gerard a cheeky grin, who responded with a small glare, before running down the stairs. Ryan entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He narrowed his eyes at Gerard who refused to move in case Ryan saw that he was restrained and thought something dodgy was up.

"Why are you tied up?"

Too late.

Gerard felt his face scorch up like a fucking volcano. "I-I, erh, I just- it's not what it looks like." Gerard quickly rushed out. If his hands were free right now, he's have face-palmed so hard at himself. He figuratively just sprouted the most cliché line in the history of cliché lines.

Ryan giggled at him. "Sure." He winked.

Gerard's eyes widened. "N-no, Frank wasn't just... Erh, he was... I need the bathroom. Can you please untie me?" Gerard was mortified and he felt as though he'd never be able to live this down.

Luckily for him, Ryan was an open minded guy and he didn't judge people too often but that didn't take away from the fact that Gerard was still embarrassed as all hell. "Whatever, Gee, it's totally cool." He giggled.

Ryan slipped behind Gerard and had a go at loosening the knot. "Fuck, this is tight. He's strong for a midget." Gerard would have usually giggled at that but he was still coming down from his mortification.

Ryan knelt down and used his teeth to go at it and just as he started pulling the restraint away, the door barged open again and they were both greeted with a very angry Brendon.

Gerard was finally free and he rubbed at his now sore wrists as Brendon watched the scene in front of him. Ryan was sat stone still behind Gerard, the scarf dangling between his fingers and a dumbfounded expression carved into his features.

He noticed Brendon's face fall as he flitted his gaze between the two boys. Ryan did the same and realised what this all looked like to him and why he looked like he could raise hell right now.

Frank stumbled in after Brendon, standing right behind him. He shrugged in apology at Ryan.

"I-it's not what it looks like...?" Ryan sheepishly smiled, letting out a small laugh that contained no humour.

"S-so this is why you've been sneaking around my back. So you can fuck around with this- this _freak_."

Ryan shook his head vigorously. "Baby, no you've got it all wrong, I _swear_ to God. Gee, help me out here, man," Ryan locked eyes helplessly with Gerard and Gerard didn't know what to say to ease the tension. Honestly, he didn't know if anything he said would even be taken in. Brendon looked like he wouldn't listen to reason right now.

Brendon scoffed. "You know, when I saw you leave with Frank today after school, I assumed you were fucking around with him... I mean, it'd make more sense. Fuck it- maybe you are! Maybe this is some threesome fucking deal, I don't know. I don't fucking know _you_ anymore."

Ray clambered up the stairs and stepped into the room, standing beside Frank. "What the hell is going on here?"

Brendon turned and widened his eyes at Ray before turning around to face Ryan. "Oh, ho, ho. So you're fucking the entire fucking _school_ , now are you?

Ryan face-palmed at the whole situation. How the hell had it come to this? Why did he have to be in love with such a fucking idiot?

"Oh my God, are you fuckin..." He slapped a hand down his own face and sent Brendon an exasperated look, as if to say 'really, Brendon, fucking really?'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... I'm not even gay Brendon so don't get your panties in a twist. For fuck's sake have you been drinking? And is that weed, too? Dude, you need to get a grip on yourself! This shit is making you paranoid." Ray slapped his hands against Brendon's shoulders and shook him, as though the action would physically shake some sense into him.

"Ryan is a fucking amazing guy. I don't know why, but he fucking loves the shit out of you, you idiot! He would never even think of cheating on you. Hell, he _couldn't_. So get your head out of your ass right now and apologise to your boyfriend then kiss him the fuck better and move the _hell_ on. Got it?"

Everyone watched Ray with a slack jaw. Who would have expected this outburst from _Ray_ of all people? Maybe it was a long time coming. The poor guy had to handle the stress of everyone in the group.

Ray sighed. "I'm just sick of everyone's bullshit, alright? I hate sitting back and watching dumb shit happen to the people I love." He pushed Brendon toward Ryan, who was now standing on the balls of his feet. Brendon stumbled into the skinny boy and gulped at him.

"I-is it true then?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't fucking cheat on you Brendon. You're a fucking idiot. C'mere." Ryan pulled his arms out and Brendon fell into him, hugging him back tightly. He sobbed into Ryan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm such a shitty person. A shitty _boyfriend_ but I promise I'll make it right. I will." Ryan soothed him with small words and his hand stroking through his black locks.

Brendon lifted his head up. "I want to be with you, Ryan. I-I love you too. I don't care what anyone thinks now. I fucking don't." After what had happened with Pete going missing, Brendon decided it was high time to start appreciating the people in his life. He didn't even know if he'd ever set eyes on his best friend again. "Monday, in school, I'm gonna fucking walk down those hallways with your hand in mine and push you against the fucking lockers and kiss the living shit out of you. Everyone can say whatever the fuck they want, but all that matters is me and you." Ryan's heart swelled so hard in his chest. Brendon looked sincere. The sincerest he had ever looked. He looked so vulnerable, so raw and real. Like he meant it this time. It wasn't just a passing comment or something that felt like a chore that he was procrastinating from doing. It was for real. Legit.

Ryan grabbed Brendon's face in his hands and kissed him hard. "I can't wait." He grinned at him when they pulled apart.

The boys were watching everything unfold with bated breath and there was a collective sigh of relief. Ray even went as far as to applaud them and Frank let out a few whistles while Gerard looked on in wonderment.

This was love, he mused. This was real love. He glanced at Frank through his bangs, blushing hard. Frank noticed and sent Gerard a beaming smile and Gerard's heart almost burst from the intensity of it, of _Frank_.

"What is this damn _commotion_? I-" Pete cut himself short when he locked eyes with Brendon.

They both shared a moment and the entire room fell into an awkward silence as eyes darted around nervously and nobody dared make a sound.

Brendon fell out of Ryan's arms and slowly made his way towards Pete as the others looked on in alarm. What the hell were they going to do now? They were done for. Brendon had seen Pete. Would he even believe them if they told him the truth? Maybe they'd have to show him.

Gerard couldn't think straight. He needed to do something or Brendon was going to tell someone and everything would be fucked.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed at the wireless lamp on Frank's desk and lunged at Brendon, slamming it so hard against his head that the lamp shattered inside and shards of glass fell onto the floor. Brendon fell into an unconscious heap on the floor and the room was filled with silence once again, kind of like the calm before the storm, as everyone stared disbelievingly at Gerard this time.

Gerard dropped the lamp from his clutches and eyed Brendon's unconscious body. "Fucking hell, what have I done?"

*************

 


	11. Who Are You, Really?

 

*************

"I can't believe you just did that..." Frank watched Gerard in astonishment and something like a newfound reverence.

Meanwhile, Ryan seemed to have fallen out of his state of shock and ran toward Brendon's limp body. "Gerard, what in the actual _fuck_ is wrong with you? Oh fuck." Ryan fell to his knees, lower lip quivering, and rolled Brendon onto his back. "H-he's not dead is he?" He fumbled around to check for a pulse with shaking fingers.

Ray shook his head. "No. He's breathing, look." He pointed at Brendon's chest that was moving up and down, taking in small breaths. "I think he's just out of it. _Jesus,_ Gerard." Ray shook his head and stared at Gerard, totally perplexed. Gerard could only watch as Ryan heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Brendon into his arms, cradling him and smoothing out his hair.

Gerard felt terrible. He didn't know what had come over him. He couldn't even move or speak as he eyed Brendon and tears seemed to well up in his own eyes. He pressed his palms into his hair and pulled at the strands. _What the fuck is wrong with me? What if I'd... Killed him. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Gerard could feel everyone's eyes on him. Judging him. Calculating.

_Disgusted._

_Ashamed._

_Disappointed._

Gerard felt his hands going clammy and his head started pounding with the palpitations drumming in his ears.

_Ba bum._

_Ba bum._

_Ba_ **boom.**

Just like that, his head seemed to implode and he was overcome with light-headedness. His heart kept hammering hard and slow against his chest like it was pushing all its weight against his ribcage, trying to break out of his skin. His throat was closing up again and he tried to swallow down the lump, to no avail. Before he even realised, his legs were moving toward the door. The voices in his head were screaming at him to leave the room; leave all these people behind.

_They don't want you here._

_You're pathetic and stupid._

_You fuck everything up._

_He could have died, if you'd hit him hard enough._

_Stupid, stupid,_ _**stupid fucking imbecile.** _

Gerard tried to shake away the thoughts but he couldn't. He believed them all too easily. Tears threatened to spill out as he shuffled toward the door, trying hard to control his breathing. When he got near the doorway, he hunched over and audibly gasped for breath while clutching at the doorframe. A strong arm shot out and wrapped around his midsection. He couldn't tell who it was; his vision was clouded with tears and his entire being was pounding hard and slow. Like a throbbing, stubbed toe.

"Pete what the fuck are you even doing here, anyway?"

"I needed the damn bathroom and you guys were making so much noise so _excuse_ me for being curious. I don't get much drama being locked away in this shit hole."

An aggravated sigh. "Just- get Brendon downstairs, on the couch. I'll take care of this one."

Gerard was being moved and was pulled into a bathroom and sat against the closed lid of the toilet. Someone kneeled down in front of him, shushing him and smoothing his hair back when Gerard's head fell between his knees.

The figure wrapped their arms around Gerard, pressing their face into his chest and placing small kisses along it. "It's alright. You'll be alright, I've got you. Just breathe. You can do it. Come on, in and out. That's right, in," Frank waited for Gerard to suck in a deep breath before continuing, "And out. Just like last time. You're doing so good, baby."

He nuzzled Gerard's neck, ensuring to hold him loosely so he could breath. Gerard felt a sense of comfort and security from being held by Frank. It made the panic attack a little easier to deal with because he wasn't all alone. He was grateful for the fact that Frank was there, even though he didn't need to be.

_Frank thinks you're pathetic._

_He's only with you because he pities you._

_He's using you, Gerard._

_You're easy._

_So fucking easy._

He tried to keep a steady rhythm of breath going, but it was proving difficult with the thoughts that kept invading his mind.

_You're a shit brother._

_You're so fucking selfish._

_You should be by her side, helping her, except you're wasting time with these people you call your friends._

_They don't even want you here._

Gerard hadn't realised that he was currently being afflicted by a wave of chest-heaving sobs until his ears finally registered the small sounds he was making. He felt as though he was going to die. The pain was unbearable this time. The intensity of the attack took him right back to that night again. The night that seemingly occupies his dreams these days and prevents him from getting enough sleep each night.

Images flooded his mind again. The images he couldn't seem to forget no matter what he did. All those feelings and emotions came flooding back in. He felt like he was going to die all over again. That beast might be dead, but its kept behind its legacy in both Mikey and Pete. And pretty soon, they'd see the same fate. Oh God.

"Shh. Gee, you're okay. I know you're scared right now but i'm here with you and this is just a passing thing. Whatever negative thoughts you're having right now, push them all to the back. Don't let them get the best of you. You're amazing. You're fucking perfect, hear me? You're doing so well."

Gerard felt his heart swell at the words. Why would he say these things if he never meant them?

_So fucking easy._

_You'll believe anything._

He could practically feel the mocking laughter reverberating around in his head.

"No. Sh-shut up." Gerard mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Frank frowned at him.

"Shut th-the fuck up." He choked out and gripped at his own chest tightly.

"Sorry, do you need space? Oh God, i'm probably making this all worse. I-I'll leave you for a minute. Do you need water? I'll get you some water." Frank awkwardly blurted out and made a move to stand but Gerard quickly gripped his waist and pulled him into his chest, burying his face into Frank's neck and vigorously shaking his head.

"N-not you. Don't leave, _p-please_." He pleaded against Frank's skin. "I n-need you, Frank."

Frank felt goose-bumps rise against his skin at Gerard's words. He needed him. This was the first time in his life anyone had ever uttered those words to him. He'd felt like a useless bum for the most part. Alone and utterly purposeless. Gerard was giving him purpose. He made him feel wanted.

Someone actually needed Frank. He was finally doing some good.

He embraced Gerard and felt the rise and fall of his chest against his own. "Okay. I won't leave you, Gerard. I'm here- as long as you need me." He breathed into the younger boy's ear before placing a soft kiss against his jaw.

Gerard felt himself smile against Frank's neck. A tear stained face with a broken and crooked smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you." Gerard breathed against Frank and wrapped his arms up around Frank's neck in a firm embrace.

"Do you have any meds you usually take or something?" Gerard shook his head at that. He had never visited a doctor about his panic attacks. He could handle them himself. He didn't need prescription drugs to help him through them. He didn't trust anything going into his body.

"Oh... erh, d-do you need anything? Can I do anything to help?" Frank nervously bit his lip.

Gerard nodded. "Just hold me, please."

Frank frowned, unsure and feeling a little helpless as he heard Gerard take in large gulps of air. "I don't know, Gee. I read about little exercises and things you can do to help you through it."

"W-what?" Gerard muttered in disbelief. Did his ears deceive him?

"I mean like... I don't know. There was something about naming five objects around you. It helps take your mind off things." Frank spoke as calm and collected as he could, remembering what he'd read.

Gerard would have laughed and kissed the fuck out of Frank, if he could even catch his breath. Frank was being adorable. _He'd been reading up on stuff to help me_. _Not that stuff like that helps me through it, but it's the thought that counts._

That's it. Keep your thoughts positive.

_Frank cares._

_I'm not going to die._

_He's here, he's holding me. Focus on that._

_I am not going to die._

_Mikey will be okay._

_This is all just in my head._

_Everything will be okay._

_Breathe._

"Gerard, breathe. Come on. Take a breath in and hold it for a few seconds. That's it. Now breathe out. In. Out." Frank coaxed Gerard soothingly, rubbing his back comfortingly and occasionally running his fingers through Gerard's soft hair.

They continued like that until Gerard finally felt the effects slowly fall away, his body still trembling slightly from the aftermath.

When Frank noticed his breathing slow down and become a lot less audible, he broke the silence. "Is it over?"

Gerard nodded his head and wiped at the drying tears on his face with shaking hands. "I think so."

Gerard eyed Frank's tear stained shirt and cringed. "O-oh man, erh, sorry about that." He blushed, embarrassed. He'd cried in front of Frank. Again. He hated these stupid panic attacks. They always made him feel so vulnerable and pathetic and he was glad Frank didn't freak out on him again. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"Don't apologise, idiot. I won't tell you again." Frank playfully shoved Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard grinned when he looked into Frank's worried eyes, the muscles in his face twitching from the trembles. "You got it, sir."

Frank's lips immediately curved up into a smile and his eyes lit up. "Oh, I like the sound of that." He wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and pulled him in.

Gerard blushed and tried to cover it by rolling his eyes and tightening his grip around Frank's neck. "Shut up." He mumbled under his breath.

Frank leaned closer to Gerard, brushing their noses together. "Am I alright to kiss you?" Gerard felt the familiar fluttering sensation in his stomach, pumping adrenaline through his veins and making his heart swell to the point of explosion.

Frank was being so sweet and caring. Gerard didn't know how to take this. It was all so new to him, but he enjoyed it immensely. Instead of answering, Gerard leaned forward and pressed his lips against Frank's in a hungry kiss, their lips soon moving in a heated energy. Frank moaned into his mouth and Gerard smiled. He was getting better at this. All he needed was a little practice.

They pulled apart and Frank closed his eyes, lost in thought.

Gerard sighed in content. "If you kiss me like that every time this happens, then I might just have to start looking for ways to induce it." He joked, grinning wide.

Gerard watched Frank's serene expression turn into a deep smirk. "Gee, if you ever want to kiss me, you don't even need to ask. I'm pretty sure, at this point, I'm a total slut for your kisses."

Gerard blushed hard when Frank opened his eyes to wink at him. "That was my first kiss." Gerard hadn't realised he'd spoken his thoughts out loud when Frank raised a brow at him.

"What?"

Gerard's face heated up and he slid his hands from around Frank's shoulders, but Frank was quick to grip his forearms and hold them in place. "What are you saying? I was your _first kiss_?"

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his lips into his mouth in extreme embarrassment.

Frank took a moment to process that and came to the eventual conclusion that he was completely fine with that. "Well, I'm glad." Frank grinned before pressing his lips to Gerard's jaw. "Just means I'm the one who gets to show you what you've been missing out on." Gerard cursed himself as he felt his blush deepen. He could never stop blushing around Frank. The boy did things to him that nobody had ever done before.

Gerard could feel the butterflies going crazy again and tingles shot up his jaw where Frank had his lips pressed to his skin. He closed his eyes, wanting to bask in the comfortable warmth he felt. Almost like he was curled up nice and tight in a blanket that was set just at the perfect temperature and he could drift off to sleep in the contentedness he felt.

But then he pushed himself away from Frank slightly. "It's kinda dumb, and you'll probably think I'm so lame, but..." Gerard trailed off. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut these days?

"But what?" Frank stopped, realising he was kneeling on a dirty bathroom floor. He grimaced and stood quickly before pulling himself into Gerard's lap, making himself comfortable as he straddled him. Gerard squeaked as Frank rested his hands on either side of his hips, Frank's fingers lingering dangerously close to Gerard's ass.

"I, erh..." Gerard gulped as Frank slowly trailed a finger along his jawline. Back and forth, tingles shooting all along where he touched him causing Gerard's eyes to get heavy and his breathing to quicken.

"I mean, that time when you kissed me- f-for the first time. It was my... first kiss. Y-you kinda stole it."

"I guess I should have asked you, then. But I'm not going to apologise for it because frankly, it was one of the best kisses of my life so far."

Gerard gulped. "R-really? But it wasn't even a real kiss. I mean, it was meant to be platonic, right? Like, you weren't even interested in me like that... Were you?" Gerard looked through his lashes at Frank in a sheepish fashion, anxiously awaiting Frank's response.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I wouldn't have made the first move if I wasn't into you? I don't go around giving it out to just anyone, you know. Jesus. And platonic? I felt the way you kissed me back. Don't even deny it."

Gerard dropped his gaze into their intertwined laps and fiddled with his fingers, a smile ghosting his features. "I wasn't going to." He mumbled.

Frank brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear, his fingers lingering on Gerard's neck. "You should cut your hair. Or at least trim it. I like being able to see your face." He quipped and watched Gerard blush hard. "Congruently, I like seeing you blush, too. It provides me with a sort of self-satisfaction to feed my massive ego. That and you look darn precious doing it." Frank shrugged, a shit eating grin bracing his features at Gerard's impossibly red face.

"Stop saying that." Gerard grumbled. Then he remembered something to embarrass Frank with. "I can't believe I didn't even touch you and you came. I- How?" Gerard giggled when Frank's grin fell flat off his face.

"Never speak of that again. You don't want me leaving you all blue balled again, do you?" Frank slowly trailed a hand up Gerard's thigh and he squeaked in surprise, covering it quickly with both hands. He got the message loud and clear.

"Don't you dare. That was so fucking embarrassing, oh my _God_." Gerard pouted.

Frank giggled. "Music to my ears. You deserved it."

Gerard poked a finger into the tip of Frank's nose, pushing it up at the point, his other hand still protecting his dick from Frank's grabby hands. "If I recall, you were the one who started it."

Frank rolled his eyes and slapped Gerard's hand away from his face. "Not this _again._ "

"I'll get you back." Gerard narrowed his eyes. "Just you wait."

"Of course you will, honeybee." Frank smirked an evil smirk, seemingly concocting his next master plan in his head.

"What the...?" Gerard didn't even want to question the nickname so he shook his head and swiftly changed the subject before Frank could further embarrass him. "What did you want to show me? Before, I mean?" He traced and retraced his finger along Frank's collarbone as he waited for an answer. He noticed his hand was still trembling a little.

"Oh, yeah." Frank shuffled out of Gerard's lap and stood, holding a hand out for Gerard who felt strange not having Frank so close to him like he just was. He slipped his hand into Frank's and Frank pulled him up with an overly-dramatic heave, which caused Gerard to roll his eyes and shake his head in exasperation.

It took a while for Gerard to gain his footing. His legs were a little shaken up from the after effects of the panic attack and his hands were still trembling but Frank's hand in his seemed to hold the trembles at bay, for now.

Frank turned when he noticed Gerard stumble before balancing himself flat on his feet. "You okay?" He raised his brows at Gerard who sent him a small nod in response.

"I will be." He smiled, which Frank reciprocated tenfold.

When they got back to Frank's bedroom, Gerard noticed that the glass had been cleaned up. Probably Ray. He was grateful for that because he didn't need any physical reminders of the idiot move he'd pulled.

"Wait, maybe we should go and ch-check on Brendon first..." Gerard bit the inside of his cheek, nervously.

Frank shrugged. "The guys are taking care of it. I trust Ray."

Gerard almost sighed. He didn't think he could handle being around everyone else for the time being. He needed to take his mind off it for a while.

He decided to lighten the mood, if not for himself. He watched as Frank stood in front of his shelf, trying to come up with a way to get to whatever he'd been looking for. "Do you need me to get it for you this time, little Frankie?" He mocked. Frank glared at him before squeezing Gerard's hand, painfully tight. "Ow, ow, ow okay I take it back! Stop!" He squeaked in pain.

"What's that? Don't stop?" Gerard whined as Frank managed to twist Gerard's hand behind his back and breathed down into his ear. "Now help me up. Or else..." He teased as he watched Gerard's pained reflection in the mirror.

Gerard frowned. "Fine, fine just let me go."

Frank let him go and Gerard rubbed at his hand. "How the hell do you have so much strength for such a-"

He cut himself off when Frank sent him a warning glare, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "Nothing." Gerard mumbled sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. Now, on the count of three, I want you to- whoa!" Frank gasped in surprise when Gerard bent his knees and braced himself before wrapping his arms around Frank's thighs and lifting him up, easily.

Frank stumbled and quickly shot his hands up to grasp at the ledge of the shelf. "Holy fuckin' shit, give us some warning next time! If I fell, I could have hurt you too, dumbass." Frank grumbled as he peeked over his shoulder to frown at a giggling Gerard.

"Frank, you're a lot lighter than I expected. You're like a little pixie or something." He continued giggling when Frank scoffed disbelievingly, and slightly insulted.

"What in the actual fuck? I..." He shook his head and sighed at Gerard. He didn't know how to respond to that. Gerard was a strange kid. But hey, maybe that was the reason he liked him so much. He was different. Not the conventional kind of different, no. He was different because he dared to be himself.

"Dude, have you got it yet?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Frank realised he'd zoned out for a while and went back to shuffling his hands around the messy shelf. He grimaced and sneezed at all the dust that was invading his nostrils. God, he really needed a good old cleanout.

"Bless you." Gerard mumbled against Frank's shirt, his face pressed into his lower back.

"Got it!" Frank sighed in relief as he grabbed at the dusty black shoebox and pulled it toward himself. "Now, steady- _no_!"

Gerard pulled Frank backward and dropped him onto the floor immediately, without thinking. Frank instinctively clutched tightly at the box and fell onto his feet, just about, before taking a moment to steady himself. " _Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard._ Remind me never to do trust fall exercises with you or anything. I'd probably get killed by cracking my head against the floor. You have zero patience, goddamn it."

Gerard blushed profusely and shrugged his shoulders up, intertwining his fingers awkwardly at his thighs as he grinned sheepishly at Frank. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Frank shook his head and sighed deeply. "I don't even think you deserve this after all the shit you've pulled today."

"I said I'm sorry." Gerard grumbled, pouting.

Frank couldn't help but chuckle at Gerard. Even when he was acting like an idiot, he couldn't be angry with him. He was too adorable for Frank to harbour any of that toward him. "Come here, you moron."

Frank rolled his eyes. A grin plastered to his face as he gripped Gerard arm and led him to his bed. Gerard awkwardly settled at the edge and Frank pulled himself into the middle, crossing his legs as he placed the box right in front of him.

"So... what is it?" Gerard stared blankly at the old shoebox. It was old. And dusty as hell, like it hadn't seen the light of day in eons. Gerard was kind of nervous, yet excited. Maybe he was harbouring some ancient family heirloom and he deemed Gerard special enough to show it to. That thought made his heart almost burst.

Frank nervously chewed on his lip, trying to think of how to approach the subject of his grandmother; the woman who had practically raised him and his brother since his parents died. He never talked about his family, hell he never really spilled much about himself to people. Frank liked to keep himself to himself, but for some reason, he felt like he wanted Gerard to know every aspect of his entire life. Like it was important for him to know so maybe he could get closer to Gerard, in some way.

He flicked his gaze upward to meet Gerard's questioning one before patting the space opposite himself and the box, gesturing at Gerard to make himself comfortable. Gerard hesitantly complied and matched Frank's position, hands flat on either thigh.

Frank placed a hand over the lid. He hadn't opened this box in a long time. He didn't really know why he was doing it right now. Maybe just to see Gerard's eyes light up with excitement or something. A smile ghosted his lips as he imagined that.

"Frank." Gerard whined. "The suspense is killing me! Just show me already."

Frank sucked in a deep breath before speaking. "Before I show you, I need to tell you that this belonged to my grandma, so be really careful with it. It's old as fuck."

Gerard nodded excitably and grinned widely. His heart was at the brink of bursting right in his chest; he was right.

Frank pulled the cover off and Gerard dipped his head to take a peek inside. He gasped and his jaw dropped to the floor.

It was a vintage ass polaroid. Something that wasn't even in production anymore, from way before the company went bankrupt.

When Gerard found his breath again, he lifted his wide eyed gaze to Frank, who smiled so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkled up. There it was, Frank mused. "C-can I... Touch it?" Gerard gulped out and didn't even wait for a response before pulling a hand out to carefully poke at it, as though it was a dead animal on the side of the road.

"Go ahead. Have a gander." Gerard raised a brow at that and Frank giggled. "You can pick it up, just be really careful. I haven't touched that thing in a long time so I don't know how it's held up."

"Fine, sure." Gerard picked it up, exaggeratedly slowly and carefully while grinning cheekily at Frank, who rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" Gerard examined the entire thing, twisting it around in his hands to inspect every nook and cranny before fiddling with the different buttons and dials. "I mean; do you even know how expensive these fuckers are and how hard it is to find a good deal on them? And that's not even including the film. Oh my God."

Frank couldn't contain the smile that was now etched into his face. "I knew you'd like it."

Gerard noticed the box was strewn with old photographs so he reached in and gathered them up. "Oh, I love looking through old photographs. Frankie, these are so amazing! Did your grandma take them?" Gerard flicked through the countless images, some black and white and some in colour. They were so perfectly shot, though there were a few odd over-exposed or blurry images, or where the ink had leaked and ruined the picture.

"Yeah. Do I look like the artsy type, Gee? She bought me some film to 'make my own memories' with way back when, but I never really got round to it. I mean, I tried but God was I awful- you can tell which ones are mine from the lot. I figured I was just wasting perfectly good film so I left it. Thought about maybe selling It or something, I dunno." Frank shrugged.

Gerard stopped and stared wide eyed at Frank. He shook his head defiantly. "No. No way. You can't sell this Frank! I mean i-it's your Grandma's for one. Wouldn't that be kinda like dishonouring her memory or... something?" Gerard pleaded and clutched the camera protectively against his chest.

Frank held back a grin. "What do you suppose I do with it, then? Let it rot away in that dusty ass shelf? It deserves to live its life, Gee. Grandma would have wanted that." He sighed dramatically and watched Gerard's face fall slightly.

"I-I guess... You're right about that last thing. Cameras are for using, not discarding in dark shelves." Gerard eyed the camera and sighed, chewing on his lower lip. "I shouldn't tell you how to live your life. Like, sell it. If you want."

Frank felt terrible for messing with him. He giggled at Gerard's crestfallen expression. "I was fucking with you. I want you to have it."

Gerard's eyes lit up instantly. "Wha- No way... You're messing with me again."

Frank shook his head. "I'm not. Keep it, you'll get more out of it than I ever did."

Gerard stared at Frank in awe. "I couldn't possibly... This was your grandma's."

Frank slowly nodded his head. "Yeah... And I'm pretty sure she'd be happy the thing was finally pulled out of its box for the first time in forever. Take it. Don't make me regret this decision."

"Oh my gosh... I-I don't know what to say. Nobody, apart from my parents or my sister really, has ever done something like this for me. You're the best, Frank." He grinned, squealing in delight before jumping on Frank and tackling him down onto his bed.

" **Ah**! Gee, you kneed me... Right in the family jewels." Frank breathed out as he clutched at his sore appendage.

"O-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't... I was just... Sorry!" Gerard stumbled over his words and pulled himself off Frank, sitting beside him and biting at his lip as Frank fell into a foetal position and moaned in pain.

"Goddamn it, Gee. This is the second time you've hurt me now and _I'm_ usually the destructive one."

"Sorry." He mumbled again, his face blazed up in a fiery heat and he watched Frank through his lashes in a sheepish fashion.

"Next time, I'll actually make you kiss it better." Frank playfully narrowed his eyes at Gerard who felt the heat rise higher at his words.

"Shut up." He mumbled under his breath as Frank worked at collecting himself. A few moments later, they were sided up against Frank's headboard, fawning over all the images as Frank talked Gerard through them.

"This one was right after she got married for the third time with my grandpa. She was a right ol' floozy, that grandma of mine."

Gerard playfully pushed Frank and gasped. "That's hardly defined as a floozy. So she got married more than once? So what? She was really pretty. It would have been a shame to waste that beauty away all on her own." Gerard blushed as he sighed at the pictures of a young Grandma Iero. He could tell which side of the family Frank got his captivating looks from, that was for damn sure.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. She was the best person I ever knew and the only real family I had left, besides my brother." Frank pulled his lips into a thin line and traced the patterns on his bedcovers with his fingers.

Gerard leaned his head against Frank's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Frank's bicep, snuggling close to him. "Tell me about her. What was she like?"

"Oh you would have loved her. She was kinda like you- a sort of idealist. She always opted to see past all the bullshit in the world and she was the most open-minded person I knew. She was so smart and cool and _wise_. She literally knew everything about _everything_. She always gave me the perfect advice and she tried to raise me and my brother as best she could. She was a pretty rad gal." He smiled to himself and clutched an image of her to his chest, closing his eyes and running the memories he had of her in his head.

"What happened to her?" Gerard wondered out loud. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I'm sorry, i'll just shut up." He quickly added and let out a small nervous laugh.

Frank chuckled, slightly humourless. "It's okay. I don't mind. She died, you know? Everyone dies, it's- whatever. Life happens. At least she went peacefully. In her sleep. I'm glad there was never any pain involved. It just... Sort of happened. One day she was there and the next, gone. Just like that." Frank shrugged.

"Oh. I've figured I want to go like that too... Someday. When I'm old or something. It sounds kinda nice" Gerard pondered.

Frank nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess."

Gerard continued looking through the images as they settled into a comfortable silence. He came across pictures of a couple; the woman had Frank's eyes, he noted. This must be his parents, Gerard assumed. Frank noticed Gerard had stopped flicking through the pictures and was staring intently at the one in his hands. He watched Gerard concentrate hard, his eyes practically boring a hole into it.

"Those are my parents." He broke the silence. Gerard had wanted so badly to ask about them but he was unsure as to whether Frank would want to get into that or not.

"Oh. What were they like?" Gerard asked without thinking.

Frank shrugged. "I dunno. I never really knew them all that well. They died before I was old enough to remember faces."

"Oh God Frank... I'm so sorry." Gerard lifted his head and rested his chin on Frank's shoulder, watching him with sad eyes. He couldn't imagine a life without his parents. Without his mother. He loved them too much and if something happened to them, he didn't know what he'd do.

Frank scoffed. "You know, I never really understood why that's a thing. Saying you're sorry when someone tells you a friend or family member of theirs died. It's... Weird. It's an awkward way of being sympathetic. Nobody really knows what to say in these situations and to be honest, I prefer silence to words that hold no value to me. I mean, I appreciate the sentiment... It's just kinda stupid, is all. I don't know." Frank sighed.

"Oh... Sorry?" Gerard bit his lip.

Frank widened his eyes at Gerard's apologetic face. "No, I wasn't-" He face-palmed at himself. "God, sorry Gerard I'm an asshole. I just meant in general and I was thinking out loud. It's sweet that you cared enough to ask though. Nobody ever has, really."

Gerard blushed. "Oh." Though he felt his heart ache for Frank. He thought nobody cared for him. He had a brother. Did his brother not give a shit? Clearly not if he was hardly ever home to look after, or simply be with, his little brother.

Frank smiled with his eyes and leaned down to press a small kiss on Gerard's nose, causing his blush to worsen. "You're amazing. I'll never stop telling you that." Frank grinned as Gerard buried his face in Frank's side in embarrassment.

"And I'll never start believing it." His words came out muffled against Frank.

Frank sighed. "One day, I'll make you see how fucking amazing and beautiful and perfectly imperfect you are, Gerard. Once and for all."

Gerard heard a loud stomping from outside the room, signalling someone climbing the stairs at an accelerated pace. The door pushed wide open and a breathless Ray leaned over the door. Gerard was so glad for the distraction because he was unsure of how to respond to Frank's over-the-top compliments. They were too much for his heart to handle.

But the next words spoken broke him out of that small reverie.

"Brendon... H-he's waking up."

Frank quickly shuffled out of Gerard's grip and stumbled off the bed. Gerard hesitantly followed suit and followed him down the stairs, working up a sweat on the short journey there. He silently prayed to himself that the blow to Brendon's head had given him some sort of short-term amnesia or something.

When they got to the living room, Gerard watched as Brendon stirred around in a dissociative state, mumbling Pete's name and asking where he was as Ryan sat beside him and frowned deeply with a look of something like jealousy plastered on his features.

_Well, he definitely doesn't have amnesia. Fuck._

When Ryan noticed Frank and Gerard enter the room, his frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Figures that _i'm_ his boyfriend and Pete is who he wants to be around right now."

Ray narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief. "Ryan, I can't believe you." He shook his head when Ryan frowned at him in confusion and asked what he'd said that was so wrong. "Pete's been declared missing for like a week now and they _are_ like best friends. I'm pretty sure seeing him would have freaked him out and he'd want answers."

Ryan huffed and folded in on himself. "Whatever, he's still _my_ boyfriend." Ryan looked to Pete, who was standing cautiously by the doorway and gave him a warning look. He knew Brendon and Pete were close and he knew Pete couldn't like Brendon in that way, but it still fuelled the fire that Brendon could care for anyone just as much as he cared for Ryan.

Pete only rolled his eyes at Ryan and sighed in exasperation at his ludicrousness.

Brendon's eyes shot open and he jumped up into a sitting position, startling almost everyone in the room. He frantically jerked his head around and when his eyes locked on Pete, they widened in bewilderment.

"What the-" He stopped and winced, slapping a hand to the side of his head and rubbing at the sore spot Gerard had made earlier. "Ah, fuck. What the hell happened? What the _fuck_ is going on?" He lifted his gaze and locked pleading eyes on Pete. "Dude... Why the hell? Everyone thought..." He suddenly frowned and shook his head, anger lacing his eyes as he attempted to stand up.

Ryan pressed his palms against Brendon's shoulders, trying to push him back down. "No, baby, you need to rest. Do you need some water or something?" Ryan couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips when he noticed that Brendon was angry with Pete.

Brendon shook his head, angry eyes still locked on Pete and shrugged himself out of Ryan's grip. "Bren, you need to-"

He placed a hand against Ryan's bicep and tore his gaze away from Pete, something clicking in his head finally. "Wait a minute... If Pete's been here all this time, and you- you've been making all these excuses to not spend time with me. Which means you've been coming over to Frank's after school, which also means that- that you _knew_ and you never fucking told me." His eyes were so sad and the smile on Ryan's face completely fell away. Oh fuck, he was in for it.

Ryan avoided Brendon's eyes and let go of him. Brendon shook Ryan, forcing him to look at him. "Ryan, what the hell, dude? What the fuck is going on? Tell me right now."

He darted his gaze over all the boys in the room, unsure of what to make of this entire situation when Ryan sent a pleading look to Frank, still refusing to make eye contact with Brendon.

When nobody spoke a word, Brendon pulled himself off the sofa and was hit with a small wave of vertigo. Ryan jumped up to help him regain balance but Brendon pushed himself away from him. "Stop. Just... Just leave me alone, alright?" Ryan frowned and removed his hands from Brendon's shoulders, crossing them against his waist as he watched Brendon pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to regain some semblance of gravity.

"We have to tell him the truth." Pete spoke from the doorway. He pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way toward Brendon.

Frank went to protest but Gerard stopped him, sighing. "He's right. I don't know if he'll believe us, but if we don't try then he'll tell everyone that Pete is here. I don't want to have to kidnap Brendon as well. It's all getting too much."

Brendon watched on in confusion. "What the... Kidnap?" He looked to Pete, who had moved to stand right in front of him. Brendon looked right into Pete's eyes then and his own widened in horror.

"Pete... What the fuck? Y-your eyes man... They're fuckin red. Dude, wait." Brendon placed a hand on Pete's shoulder and leaned closer to him slightly. "Are you on some hard-core drugs or something? Is that what this whole thing is about? I mean... You look a bit worse for wear since I last saw you. You're a lot hairier, for one."

Pete shook his head and sighed. "No Brendon, I'm not on any drugs. But to be honest, that sounds a lot better to me than the truth."

Brendon frowned. "I can help you, Pete. If you're scared that you'll get done by the cops or something-"

Pete flashed his fangs at Brendon, his eyes growing more bloodshot at the action. Brendon widened his eyes. "What the-"

Pete brought his forearm up to his lips and took in a deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut and biting down into his skin, drawing blood. Brendon watched on in horror and started pushing out of the one armed grip Pete had him held in by his shoulder.

Pete sucked at his own blood before removing his mouth and licking up the stray droplets so the messy and deep puncture wounds were visible to Brendon. "Just in case you thought they were fakes or something. Now watch." He lifted his wounded arm up to Brendon's face and forced him to watch, waiting for the magic to happen.

Brendon raised his brows. "Did you just fucking bite yourself? Why are you showing me that? I don't wanna see that, it's fucking nasty." He choked out, disbelievingly. "You're so fucked in the head, man. These drugs are-"

Pete shook Brendon. "Shut up and watch." Brendon was about to disagree when he noticed the deep holes start to close up and scab over, right before his eyes. The blood had stopped spilling and all that was left was a few small smears around the now closed up wounds.

Pete grinned at Brendon's expression. "Pretty fucking cool, huh?"

Brendon breathed hard and slow, his eyes continuously darting disbelievingly from Pete's smug expression to his arm. His jaw fell slack in stupefaction. He gulped and opened and closed his mouth, trying to think up a response to what he had just witnessed. Words were failing him.

"Do you want to know the truth, Brendon? Because I'll tell you but you probably won't believe me."

Brendon blinked at him before nodding his head vigorously. " _Jesus_ , how much clearer can I make it? Just fucking tell me!" He croaked out.

Pete decided to be blunt about it. "I was bit by Mi- erh, a werewolf. And now I'm turning into one." He noticed Gerard send him a small look at his almost slip up and corrected himself.

Brendon stood, stock still. Did his best friend, who has been MIA for almost a week now just tell him that he was turning into a _fucking werewolf?_

Brendon paused in complete and utter perplexity. Was Pete on some crazy bath salts? Was he hallucinating some weird bullshit? Goddamn, his friend was in some deep shit and he needed serious help.

Brendon didn't register what he'd done when he felt a sting against the palm of his hand and watched Pete slap a hand against his sore cheek. "What the fuck?" Pete growled.

"Snap out of it! You're in some deep shit, man." Brendon eyed Frank. "Did you give him weird hallucinogenic drugs? Is that why he's here? You fucked him up and now you're trying to keep him from blabbing to the cops, huh?"

He started making a move toward Frank but Pete stopped him and pulled him back to stand in front of him, holding him in place. "For _fuck's sake_ Brendon, I'm not on drugs. I told you the fuckin' truth, it's not my fault you don't want to believe it."

"Well how the fuck do you expect me to believe that you think you're a damn werewolf?" Brendon threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

Pete sighed in frustration before collecting his thoughts. He still hadn't tried one last thing. Maybe this would finally make him believe the truth. "Like this." He turned around and pulled his pants all the way down to his knees.

Gerard widened his eyes; Pete's junk was on display again and the trauma had already started healing from the last time he'd laid eyes on it, but this cut it right open again and rubbed salt in the wound. He moaned in disgust and hide his face behind Frank, squeezing his eyes shut. Gerard could feel Frank giggling against his body. Ray and Ryan both had matching looks of surprise, which were then replaced with disgust.

Ray shielded his eyes with his arm. "Fucking hell, Pete! At least give us some sort of warning!"

Brendon, however, was overstruck with a delightful mixture of wonderment, dubiety and abhorrence. He eyed the moving appendage that was twitching against Pete's naked backside. He screamed, a high pitched girlish scream that rang through everyone's ears.

"A f-fucking- a tail? Y-you... Oh fuck man, that's- that's not normal." Brendon sucked in a deep breath as he felt a familiar wave of nausea in his stomach. "Oh God." He puffed out his cheeks and darted his eyes around the room, locking them onto a wastebasket by the window. He immediately ran toward it and kneeled down, sticking his head inside before releasing the contents of his stomach into it.

"Fuck! Brendon, goddamn it the whole room is gonna stink now!" Frank grumbled.

"Well, that's one way to react to _that_." Pete mused as he pulled his pants up and tucked his tail away.

Brendon sat up and leaned his back against the sofa behind him, eyeing an amused Pete. He took a while to catch his breath and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve.

Ryan had left the room to grab some tissues and a glass of water. He ran to sit beside Brendon and handed the glass to him. "Drink." He ordered.

Brendon took it without hesitation and downed the liquid in one go. He was about to wipe at his face before Ryan grabbed the tissues and did it for him. Brendon didn't even react. He was busy staring at Pete, downright flummoxed.

He was lost in thought. What the hell had he just seen? He couldn't believe it... But it was there. It was real. Right in front of his eyes. Pete was growing a fucking tail! How was that even possible? It defied the laws of human biology. It could have just been some weird growth but Brendon had seen Pete butt naked before in the locker rooms- he had _never_ seen that on Pete. Not once in his life. He was pretty sure he'd remember a fucking _tail sticking out of his best friend's ass._

He closed his eyes and worked on gathering his heartbeat back to a normal pace, sucking in deep breaths.

"Do you believe me now, then?" Pete raised his brows and Brendon frowned before opening his eyes.

"C-can I see it... Again?"

Pete gave him a lop-sided smirk. "Only if you promise not to throw up again. You kinda hurt my feelings." He joked.

Brendon didn't laugh. His face was set in an all too grave expression. Pete grinned at Ray. "Shield your eyes."

Ray turned around quickly and Gerard pressed his face into Frank's side once again.

Brendon gulped as he watched the tail swing from side to side. He blinked and blinked, thinking the next time he'd open his eyes, it would vanish. He pinched himself because maybe this was some fucked up dream that he hadn't woke up from. It didn't work. He felt the pain and he was just left with a small bruise on his arm.

"Fuck... That's so disgusting." He scrunched his nose as he moved a little closer. "Can I... Touch it?"

Pete threw his head over his shoulder and looked at Brendon as though he'd just asked if he could suck him off.

Ryan smacked Brendon on the arm. "That's weird, Brendon. It's like asking to touch his dick or something." He scrunched his nose up in disgust at his boyfriend.

Pete pulled his pants up. "No way, dude. That's where I draw the line."

Brendon looked at Ryan sheepishly. "Oh come on, wouldn't you want to touch it? It's gross but it's kinda fascinating all the same."

Ryan glared at him. "It's gross, end of."

"Gee, thanks guys. I feel so much better about this whole shitty situation now." Pete rolled his eyes at the boys' insults.

Brendon gave Pete an apologetic smile. There was silence for a moment. Nobody really spoke because they didn't know what to say. They were all busy watching Brendon, who was currently chewing on the inside of his mouth as he furrowed his brows and lost himself in his thoughts.

"I- I don't understand this, Pete... And I don't even know if I can believe any of this... _Werewolf_ shit." He scrunched his nose and pruned his lips before continuing. "I just- honestly, I'm kinda just glad you're even alive. I wish you'd just texted me or _something_. I thought... Man, I don't even know." Brendon ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

Pete went and crouched down in front of Brendon. "I'm sorry but I couldn't... It was for your own good- I can't exactly control this very well. The guys, they've been trying to help me."

Brendon eyed him. "But you seem totally fine right now."

Pete snorted. "Maybe on the outside. Right now, all I can think about is tearing into someone's flesh and draining the blood out of their fucking veins, but I think I've gotten pretty good at hiding that little detail. Plus, Frank keeps me well fed- for the most part, anyway. It doesn't exactly hit the spot, but it's enough to tide me over."

Brendon backed up a little, scared. He noted that Pete's fangs were still on display and his eyes flicked over a healed bite mark on his neck, disappearing under his shirt.

He gulped. "H-how did this happen?"

"Well, all the myths about the beast of Bailey Downs- turns out they fucking well weren't myths. Who'd have known?"

"Oh." Brendon knew exactly what he was talking about. The stories that people had seemingly concocted just to scare little children. Stories that he partook in. So, it was all real. Well, fuck.

"So, what now?"

Pete shrugged. "It's a waiting game, for now."

"We're working on a cure." Ray piped up.

"How would any of you guys know the first thing about some sort of cure, assuming there even is one?" Brendon accused.

"We know more than you think. Ever heard of monkshood?" Ray raised a brow.

"Erh, no?" Brendon frowned.

"Precisely."

"Are you gonna tell me, then?"

Ray glanced at Frank and Gerard. They shared a small look and both boys nodded at him to continue. "Well, I suggest you get comfortable because you've got a lot to learn."

*********

When Gerard arrived home, he shuffled himself into the kitchen, feeling quite hungry. The events of today had really taken a toll on him- everything was getting to be a little too much.

The talk between the boys had really been a back and forth between themselves and Brendon wherein Brendon would ask question after question, and the boys would respond with the answers. And boy, did Brendon have a lot of fucking questions. Though, first and foremost, Gerard had made sure to apologise about hitting Brendon on the head.

Gerard had aldo made sure that they kept Mikey's involvement out of Brendon's knowledge. He didn't want Brendon knowing about her, in case something happened and she got the blame for it.

Brendon had finally told Pete about Ryan. Pete had taken it a lot better than he'd imagined. In fact, he rooted for them and wasn't even all that suprised by the revelation, really, because he'd had an inkling about Brendon' sexuality for the longest time.

Gerard was filling up a glass of water by the window when he noticed movement in the back-garden, right in his peripheral. He leaned forward and pressed himself against the glass, squinting to get a better look out into the garden. He noticed a figure, sneaking around. Gerard's heart sped up in his chest.

He felt compelled to investigate and just for precautions, he grabbed a knife from its holder on the counter before quietly opening the back door and peeking his head out to take a small look. The figure was clad in a black hoodie and they seemed as though they were looking for something. Gerard could hear small muffled sounds coming from their direction, but couldn't make any of it out. He slowly made his way toward the figure and stopped a couple metres away. "H-hey!" He yelled.

The figure tensed up before cursing to themselves and swiftly turning around. They pulled their hood off and Gerard got a glimpse of purple hair.

What the hell was Melanie Martinez doing in his backyard at eleven thirty PM?

Her eyes darted to the knife in Gerard's hand and she threw her arms out in surrender. "What the hell are you doing with that knife?"

"What the hell are you doing outside my house?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm looking for my fucking dog. Mikey took her. I _saw_ it so don't even try to bullshit me." Her voice was laced with pure venom and Gerard could see the anger in her eyes. He also knew she was under the influence right now, if the way she was cursing like a sailor was any indication to go by.

"What are you talking about? Mikey's been home all day." Gerard frowned. Melanie was clearly just looking for a way to get at Mikey. Maybe she'd staged some sort of kidnapping just to blame it on his sister.

Melanie frowned. "How would you know that? You've probably been spending all day fucking around with Frank Iero. I see you leave with him all the time. You know, I pity you." She scoffed and took a couple steps closer.

"He's using you. He doesn't give a _shit_ about you- or anyone for that matter. He uses people, that's what he does. He only goes after virgins. A fucking cherry-picker. And you're a ripe one for the fucking taking." Her eyes seemed to glimmer with unshed tears, Gerard noted. Was she talking from experience? No way; Frank was always so sweet with Gerard. He would never do something like that... Would he?

"Have you fucked him yet, then?" She sneered. When Gerard didn't answer, she knew the answer to her own question and scoffed. "Well, once he's had you, he'll fucking spit you out like an unwanted pip and move on. It's what he does, because he doesn't do relationships."

Gerard gulped. Was she telling the truth? Or was she just spewing some bullshit because she wanted to fuck with him? Either way, her words were definitely playing with his doubts about Frank at the moment.

"Melanie, go home please. You're drunk." Gerard sighed in exasperation.

"Michael was right, you know. You and your cunt sister should learn to stay on your side of the fucking pecking order. Freaks aren't welcome in our world." She snorted. "I bet Pete ran away because he realised what a fucking mistake he made hooking up with your sister. She probably gave him an STD or something." She laughed.

Gerard gripped the knife tightly in his fist. He didn't like the way she was talking about Mikey. "I said go home. There's nothing for you here." Gerard mumbled.

Melanie stopped, her face serious once again. "I'll leave when your whore sister gives me my _fucking_ dog."

"Melanie, I told you- Mikey doesn't-" Gerard stopped short when someone pummelled into Melanie, gripping her around the waist and slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Fancy seeing you here. I presume you're enquiring about your little doggy. Oh, it's such a shame what happened to her."

"Mikey! Stop!" Gerard dropped the knife and ran toward Melanie, who was struggling against his sister. "Let her go, _right now._ "

He watched as Mikey threw her head up and growled at him. Gerard fell back slightly. "M-Mikey?"

Mikey smiled at him, a sinister sort of smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gerard threw his hands out.

"Fuck if I know, go ask the werewolf experts. Maybe they can give me some insight on my _fucked up life_." Her voice was bitter.

"What? Mikey don't do anything stupid- let her go, okay? Whatever she said- she never meant it. She's just upset that her dog is missing so she took it out on me." Gerard tried to stay calm but his voice was shaking with nerves.

"Shut up, Gee. Go play with your new friends and leave me to mine." Mikey pulled Melanie toward the door leading into the house.

"Mikey, _please._ "

Mikey stopped when she saw something shiny glimmering in the glass and leaned down to pick it up, Melanie pressed firmly to her side with one arm, her hand still covering her mouth. "Oh, lookie what we have here. It's my favourite toy." Mikey grinned as she pulled the knife up and taunted Melanie, who's eyes were widened and tears were leaking, staining Mikey's hand.

"Mikey, stop it. Stop this! This isn't you." Gerard yelled at her.

"It isn't? Look at me, Gee! Fucking _look at me_. This is me. This is all fucking real okay and this is my life, now. Everyone has shit thrown at them, in some form or another. I'm just learning to have fun with despite all that bullshit. Right, Mel?" She pressed the blunt side of the knife against Melanie's cheek and laughed when Melanie squealed in terror.

"Where is all this coming from, Mikey? I-I told you! I'm gonna help you, just hold on! For a little while longer."

"What, with bullshit like this?" Mikey pulled out the piercing from her ear and threw it at the ground in a heated frenzy. "Fuck _that_. I'm not waiting around to watch you fail because this sure as hell can't be _fixed._ "

"Mikey, I swear we're _so close_. I promise you, everything will go back to normal if you just give it a little more time."

Mikey scoffed. "Yeah, time I don't fucking _have_. I can feel it already, Gee. It's pushing at me. Tearing me up inside. It wants to fucking control me and you know what? I couldn't give a fuck because I. Don't. Care. Not anymore. In fact, I'm way fucking past it."

Tears brimmed in Gerard's eyes. He didn't like the way she was talking. She was giving up all over again. She couldn't, not when they were so fucking close.

Gerard watched as Mikey slid the knife against Melanie's face, lightly, still just taunting. But then she pressed down with the sharp edge and the tip pierced Melanie's skin ever so slightly. A thin line of blood trickled down her face and Melanie's screams were muffled against Mikey's hand.

"Mikey, _please_. You don't wanna get in any trouble. This will fuck everything up. She's not worth your anger, Mikey. She's not worth any of this and neither are you! We'll get through this, okay? Just let her go and we'll look past all this, right Mel?" Gerard was terrified or his sister. He didn't know what she would do at this moment. He didn't even feel like he knew her anymore.

Mikey pulled the knife away slightly, twisting it around in Melanie's face. That's when Melanie bit down on Mikey's finger. "Ah, you fucking _bitch_!" Mikey screamed and pulled her hand to herself. When Melanie got loose, she pushed herself out of Mikey's grip.

Gerard quickly grabbed at a shaken up Melanie who was making a run for it. He had to think fast; he couldn't let Melanie tell anyone about what Mikey had done. "Look, o-our dog died too, recently and Mikey's out of it. She wouldn't do that to you okay? Whatever you think you saw, you didn't. You tell _anyone_ about what transpired here today and honestly, in her state right now, I don't know what she'd do to you. That isn't a threat, it's a _warning_. Got it?"

Melanie vigorously shook her head. He could see the fear in her eyes and he finally let her go. "Run." He warned and she sped out of the gate without even glancing back. Mikey tried to run after her, but Gerard got to his sister and gripped her tightly, pulling her into the house.

"Let me go!" She screamed and struggled against his grip.

Once they got inside, he let her go and slammed the door shut behind them. He watched as Mikey angrily paced the kitchen floor. "You let her get away! You fucking _idiot._ " She yelled, frustrated.

"Are you _crazy_? You looked like you were..." Gerard didn't want to finish that sentence. He gulped as Mikey stopped and glared daggers at him.

"Like I was _what_ , Gee? Go on, fucking say it." Quick as a flash, she was in front of him, gripping his hoodie in her hands and pulling his face inches from her own. "Like I was gonna kill her, right?"

Gerard could only blink at his sister. She let him go, throwing him back against the door, and laughed humourlessly.

"For fuck's sake, you think I'm some sort of maniac? I was only trying to shit her up. She had it coming for a long ass fucking time."

Gerard shook his head. "Mikey, this is exactly why you shouldn't leave the house." He watched as Mikey rolled her eyes.

There was a small silence as Gerard continued staring at Mikey.

"What?" She frowned.

"You _didn't_ take her dog, though, did you?"

Mikey sucked in a breath before rolling her eyes into the back of her head and groaning. "Ugh. No I fucking did not, okay? She's just a lying little bitch."

"Mikey, _swear_ to me you didn't touch her dog."

"Jesus Christ, I fucking _swear_ on mum's life I didn't touch that mangy little mutt."

"Alright, good. I was just making sure." Gerard watched as Mikey turned on her heels and started on her way up the stairs.

"I'm going for a fucking shower. Or do you not believe me about that, too?" She growled and Gerard watched as she disappeared out of the kitchen.

Gerard knew when Mikey was lying. He could always tell, ever since they were children. For one, she'd get extremely defensive about things. Her voice would take on a slightly higher pitch and she'd avoid looking directly into anyone's eyes.

Instead, she'd focus her eyes on your mouth as you spoke, or on a spot right in the middle of your forehead.

Gerard breathed as he listened for the shower to turn on. He really hoped that his hunch was incorrect, but he knew the truth. Deep down. Mikey had taken Melanie's dog and he had no idea what she'd done with it, but he intended to find out.

He slipped out into the backyard and took a moment to think. _If I were a bloodthirsty werewolf and I was feeding on people's pets, where would I think to hide the bodies?_

His eyes flicked to the shed in the corner of the yard. The flooring was loose so all you had to do was roll it back and the grass underneath was at your disposal. Gerard gulped as he made his way toward the shed.

Once he got inside, he turned on a torch that was lying on a shelf by the door and inspected the place. It seemed relatively untouched.

He scrunched up his nose when he noticed a small, unpleasant smell. It was a hint of something he hadn't smelled in here before. But then again, he tended to avoid the shed. He didn't exactly like small, closed up spaces all that much.

His eyes flickered over the floor as he trailed the light along it, looking for any signs of death. His eyes locked onto something, smearing the corner of the flooring.

He knelt down, cautiously, his heart hammering in his chest as he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

He pressed his finger against it and rubbed it in between his thumb and forefinger. His heart hammered harder and faster, his entire body overcome with shivers and a cold sweat trailing down his back.

 _Fuck_.

He stood up quickly and pulled the floor lining back all the way, pushing it up against the wall. When he turned around to inspect the ground underneath it. Soil. Just soil.

He didn't want to do this, but he grabbed a shovel from the corner and braced himself before he started digging. He hoped to God that he didn't find anything, for Mikey's sake.

He dug and dug for what felt like eons when finally, he found something he really wished he hadn't.

As he pushed the shovel into the ground, he heard a small noise. He couldn't exactly place the noise because it wasn't very distinct. But he gathered up soil onto the shovel and as he threw it against the small mound he had made, something fell out and onto the ground, right beside his foot.

He frowned and leaned down to get a better look, grabbing the flashlight he had placed onto the shelf to shine it at the object.

What he saw made him let out a small piercing cry. His skin crawled all over and his stomach heaved with nausea, his entire body overcome with a cold sweat by now and his legs trembled. He dropped to his knees and couldn't prevent the vomit that spilled out of his mouth and made his body convulse.

When he'd finished, he leaned back against a far corner of the shed, as far from the thing as possible. He didn't need to keep digging to know what was under that ground. He already knew, though he so wished he was in the dark about Mikey's dirty little secret.

He sat, not knowing what to do with this new information, his thoughts all running a mile a minute.

Suddenly, the door to the shed flew open and Gerard watched Mikey with wide eyes.

Mikey frowned at him before taking a deep breath. "I fucking knew it. _Shit_. So..." Mikey giggled nervously. "I guess I can't exactly talk myself out of this one, huh?"

*************

 


	12. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter named after a song by The Pretty reckless. I know their stuff is of acquired taste but I honestly love their music sm.

 

*************

Gerard eyed Mikey as she fell into the sofa and tapped away on her phone, using it as a distraction from the confrontation that she knew Gerard was working himself up toward.

He didn't know what to say to her, or how to approach the subject. They hadn't uttered a word to one another. Gerard couldn't bring himself to speak or question it, in fear of saying something that would cause an all-out argument. He knew if he spoke, it would make the entire situation seem all too real. Instead, he'd composed himself as best he could and picked up a shovel, refilling the makeshift grave before rolling the floorboards back up.

Their parents had gotten back from their late shopping trip soon after and gone straight to bed after checking up on both Gerard and Mikey.

Gerard then, without a glance at his sister, walked into the house and washed himself off before falling onto the sofa as though nothing had happened.

Mikey simply watched him the entire time with a quirked brow. She'd questioned him but Gerard had simply ignored her advances.

Gerard nervously chewed at his nails as he watched Mikey. He winced when he realised he was biting at his skin and stared at his messed up nails. They had been bitten all the way down to the nub.

Mikey suddenly sighed a frustrated sigh and flung her phone across the room, causing Gerard to flinch and tense up at the sudden burst of anger. "Stupid fucking battery is dead. God _damn_ it." She growled before taking a deep breath and turning to face a stoic faced Gerard.

"I see you staring at me, Gee." She closed her eyes and took another breath before opening them and fixing her eyes on Gerard's slightly wide ones. "Just fucking say something. I know you're _dying_ to have a go at me."

Gerard's throat was feeling dry so he stood, ignoring Mikey's words, and wandered into the kitchen to moisten it before he attempted a sentence.

Mikey frowned and stood, following him as he stood by the sink and filled up a glass. She watched as he chugged it down and carefully placed the glass into the sink before taking a deep breath and turning around. He watched Mikey as she stood by the doorway, her arms crossed against her chest.

He was overcome with a sudden feeling of anger and realised that anything he'd say would end up turning into something he didn't have energy enough to go into right now. So with bated breath, he slumped out of the kitchen, going to walk past Mikey so that he could climb the stairs and curl under his covers and just try and forget about everything that had occurred today.

Mikey pulled an arm out and gripped him by the wrist, pulling her brother to stand in front of her. "Stop with the fucking silent treatment; it doesn't go well with you. It's more my thing." She laughed humourlessly. "Dude, fucking _say_ something. You're scaring me." She huffed.

Gerard kept his eyes trained on a spot on the ground. "Ironic, that." He mumbled under his breath.

Mikey frowned and went to speak again but Gerard finally met her puzzled gaze and cleared his throat before talking. "I just- I can't do this right now. Give me time to just... This is all so fucked." He pulled his wrist out of Mikey's grip before carrying on toward the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and without turning around, he muttered, "We'll talk in the morning. My brain is too tired to even _begin_ to try and comprehend anything."

Gerard carried on and once he got into their bedroom, he fell into his bed and quickly wrapped himself under the covers. A few moments later, he heard Mikey walk in and settle into her bed across from his own bed. He stayed completely still until he heard her soft snores, signalling the fact that she had fallen asleep. Gerard was so tired but he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

When he started feeling claustrophobic, he pulled the covers over his head, just enough so that his nose was free to take in oxygen from the air.

His eyes felt heavy and sore but every time he closed them, he saw that image again. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The cadavers of all those dogs that belonged to people that would no doubt miss them. There were so many.

He turned his head slightly to lay his eyes on a Mikey's still body. He noticed something twitching under the covers in the dark, before it poked out from beneath them, lying limp off the side of the bed.

Gerard gulped as he watched Mikey's tail moving right before his eyes. He felt slightly repulsed at the sight. Was Mikey not beating herself up about all this? About what she had done? Did she not feel remorse? Or was that just how the virus worked.

He flashed back to the way Mikey had looked when she was threatening Melanie. She'd said it was just to get her a little 'roughed up' and freak her out, but Gerard could see it in his sister's eyes. She looked like she was enjoying it and that scared him. He was scared; though he wasn't sure if it was _of_ his sister or _for_ her. Maybe a mixture of both.

Gerard suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for his sister. He thought he'd been angry with her but the truth was, no matter what she did, he could never truly be angry at her. It was the stupid virus. It was fucking with her, making her do things she never would have even dreamed of doing. Old Mikey sure as fuck would never have killed and eaten people's beloved pets; no matter how fucked up she was before all this had happened.

Gerard felt bad and the anger soon turned to himself. He hated himself for not paying more attention to his sister. He could have stopped this by keeping a better eye on her. He should have stayed by her side and helped her control this thing better. Maybe if he hadn't been frequently spending time away from home then he could have helped Mikey.

He was overcome with guilt at the fact that he had been trying to maintain some sort of social life while his sister was probably going through hell. He felt selfish as fuck. It was meant to be just him and Mikey, what the fuck happened to that? What the fuck happened to _them_?

He knew that no matter what happened, from here on out, he had to help Mikey. Everything that had happened was his own fault. He was the only one in her life that could help her and the only one who had any sort of idea of what she was going through.

All night, Gerard tossed and turned. He simply couldn't bring himself to sleep, no matter what he did. He couldn't stop thinking about everything. It was weighing down on his shoulders as though he was Atlas and he'd been forced into holding the entirety of the world on his shoulders.

Gerard had just started falling asleep and the sun had been up for hours now. He could no longer keep his eyelids open and he started drifting off into unconsciousness. But much too soon, his mother was calling for him to come down for breakfast.

Begrudgingly, Gerard forced himself out of bed and hopped into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before making his way toward the kitchen downstairs. He noted that Mikey had already been up. He took a deep breath before bracing himself to enter the kitchen. He watched as Mikey nonchalantly nibbled on some food and watched as Gerard took a seat opposite her on the dining table.

Their father was sat on the other end, his head buried in the newspaper as he caught up on the local news.

Gerard was being wary of his sister. He was unsure about what mood she was in right now; her mood swings were all too unpredictable.

His mother slid a plate of pancakes in front of Gerard. Gerard lifted his head to give his mother an incredulous look. She smiled sweetly at his questioning gaze. "I found these cookie cutters and I remembered how you and Mikey loved when I shaped your pancakes like little animals."

Gerard gulped as he eyed the little dog and cat shaped pancakes. He was overcome with nausea when the events of last night flooded his memory again. He'd suddenly lost his appetite. With a small grimace, he pushed the plate away from himself and instead grabbed at a glass of orange juice and took a large gulp to calm his wayward thoughts.

Mrs Way noticed and she came up behind Gerard with a frown lacing her features. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" She placed the back of her hand against Gerard's forehead and he shuffled out of her touch.

"No, I'm just not that hungry. Sorry mum." He sent her an apologetic look.

Their mother narrowed her eyes. "You never skip out on pancakes. Something is definitely up." She frowned as she placed her hands against her hips.

Mikey narrowed her eyes at Gerard and when she realised what was probably going on in his head right now, she held back a devilish smile, deciding to mess with him. She picked up a pancake from her plate and picked up a bottle of maple syrup from the middle of the table. She drizzled it all over the pancake before stuffing it into her mouth.

"Mm." She mumbled around the food in her mouth and Gerard watched in disgust as maple syrup dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. "These doggies are so delicious, mum. You're totally missing out, Gee." Gerard stared at her, wide eyed and open mouthed. How the hell could she joke about this? It was so fucked.

She pointed at Gerard's plate as she swallowed her bite. "Are you going to eat those?" Gerard just stared at her and she shrugged before stuffing her face and grinning at Gerard.

Gerard felt sick. He was overcome with nausea and felt like he was going to retch his guts out. He scraped his chair back with a piercing screech against the linoleum flooring before standing and rushing out of the kitchen.

"Hey come back you didn't even touch your breakfast!" Their mother called as Gerard ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, toward the bathroom.

Their father sighed as he sipped on his coffee and shook his head in disapproval. "That kid of ours is a strange one, indeed."

"Donald, for God's sake." their mother sighed and he shrugged at her, non-apologetically.

Gerard kneeled in front of the toilet and dry heaved. Nothing was coming out because he'd let it all out last night, and he hadn't eaten anything since then. He couldn't bring himself to.

"Morning sickness?"

Gerard startled and turned to face the source of the voice.

Mikey was giggling at him. Gerard couldn't comprehend how Mikey was fine with turning this entire situation into a fucking joke. He tried to catch his breath as he stood on shaky legs.

Mikey furrowed her brows when she noticed Gerard's jaundiced complexion and tired eyes. "Jesus, you look like shit."

Gerard ignored her comment. He knew she was right but Mikey was avoiding the truth. They both were. "What the hell is wrong with you? You... Oh God." He took a shaky breath and tried to calm his nerves by running his hand through his mussed up hair. His voice took on a low tone as he tried to speak quietly. "How can you just be so normal about this shit? It's fucked, Mikey. It's so totally fucking _fucked_."

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Lighten the fuck up, dude. It was a _joke._ "

Gerard grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes pleading. "That's just it. You might be able to laugh about this, but I can't. I'm not like _you._ I can't just turn it on and off. I feel just as fucking guilty, Mikey. It's all _my_ fault."

Mikey stropped, her face taking on a sombre expression. "You think it's easy for me? You think I don't feel the fucking guilt? It weighs down on me _all the time._ If I can't fucking laugh about it then what the fuck else am I supposed to do, huh? Do I just let it consume me? Am I supposed to wallow in misery in the corner of my fucking room like a miserable little fuck?" Mikey huffed in frustration as Gerard watched her with a small frown creasing his forehead. "And don't even make this about you. I'm the only one that should be feeling guilty here. You have no part in this bullshit."

Gerard shook his head. "No way. I could have helped you, Mikey. I could have stopped it but I was too busy being a selfish asshole. I'm sorry."

"Stop fucking apologising. God, grow a fucking backbone, would you? You're pathetic, Gee." Mikey rolled her eyes.

Gerard internally winced at her words. He knew she was right, though. He removed his hands from her shoulders and chewed on his lip as they fell into an awkward silence.

"You need to learn to control... This." Gerard whispered. "Just for now. We need to figure this out. We can't have a repeat of... _That_." Gerard kept his wide eyed gaze on Mikey's large brown eyes.

Mikey sighed. "You don't think I know that, already? I've tried. So fucking hard. I don't know what to do."

Gerard watched as that hopeless look started setting its way into Mikey's features again and he wracked his entire brains looking for a solution to the problem. He didn't know what to do himself, save for locking Mikey away until they got the cure but something told him Mikey wouldn't exactly take too kindly to that.

He sighed as he watched Mikey. He needed to understand this, first of all. He needed to understand it so that he could try and figure out a way to help her control it. He thought about Pete and how he wasn't nearly as bad as Mikey. Maybe he was just better at hiding it, or had some major self-control. What if it wasn't the virus? What if it was just Mikey?

Gerard watched his sister, tried to look at her in a non-biased light. Out of his own shoes. "H-how does it feel? When you do it, I mean? How do you lose control?" Gerard gulped out.

Mikey gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"I just wanna try and make some sense of this. You know, so I can better understand it and try and then we can try and just... Cope."

Mikey breathed out, long and hard, before shrugging. "I don't know. It comes in unexpected bursts. Like, right now, I can feel it. But it's kinda like a dull throbbing. I feel like a ticking time bomb." Mikey grumbled. "It's like I'm split into two minds. The rational part of me says 'Mikey this is fucking disgusting what the fuck are you doing?' But then everything sort of clouds over and i'm... not all there. The other part screams at me to just fucking tear into everything then the rational part of me is just a small noise in the background. I sort of black out and I mean, the pain is gone for like a hot second. Then I just feel empty and I wanna do it all over again, despite everything. Just to feel-" Mikey cut herself off before she said too much and breathed audibly before running a hand down her face in exasperation.

"To feel what?" Gerard questioned.

Mikey shook her head before mumbling. "Nothing. I don't even know where I was going with that."

Gerard watched Mikey's sullen expression. He knew she was going to say something; he just didn't know what. What was she trying to keep him from knowing?

"Does it... I don't know, feel good?" He spoke before his brain even registered it.

Mikey blinked at him. "W-what?" She let out a small laugh, bordering on a scoff.

"When you did it- how'd it feel?"

"What the...? Shitty, okay. Real fucking shitty." _At first_ , Mikey added on in her head.

"So there's not even a single moment of like, some sort of satisfaction?"

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Fuckin' hell, Gee, are you insane? Fuck this." Mikey grumbled and turned on her heels, heading toward her bedroom.

Gerard followed after her and watched a she slumped against her bed, head hitting the pillow. She looked a little pissed and Gerard mentally cursed himself for asking those ridiculous questions. Obviously she felt shit about it, and Gerard was there rubbing salt in the wound.

"Mikey, I'm sorry." He mumbled as he set himself down on his own bed. He stared at his phone as he tried to think up a way to help his sister control this thing. He kept coming up short.

Maybe Gerard couldn't figure this out on his own after all. But he couldn't exactly tell Frank and the boys about Mikey's mishap. For one, Frank was a dog lover and he wouldn't appreciate what Mikey had done. Especially if he knew that Gerard had helped her cover it up.

Besides, he knew if it ever came down to it, then he'd have to pick Mikey over the boys. No matter what.

On top of that, they were just as in the dark as him about the nature of werewolves. If anything, Gerard probably knew more than them.

That was it! He needed someone with experience. Someone like Dallon.

Gerard grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned it on. He was immediately greeted with a notification for a message from earlier.

**Frank: Good Morning xo**

Gerard blushed hard at the message and looked at Mikey through his lashes. She was seemingly lost in her thoughts at the moment, her eyes closed.

Gerard decided to reply.

**Morning x**

Gerard nibbled on his lip nervously as he stared at his phone. Frank had seen the message and now he was typing a reply. He waited with bated breath.

**Frank: So crazy thing**

**Woke up this morning and couldn't seem to get you out of my head.**

**What are you doing to me, G? Smh**

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't contain the eye creasing grin that slipped across his face at Frank's words. Goosebumps rose all over his skin and a small chill ran down his spine. His stomach was doing flips and his heart was hammering hard in his chest.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

Gerard jumped when he noticed Mikey stood right in front of him, trying to peer at his messages. When the hell did she get here? Damn it, she moved fast.

"N-nothing." Gerard pressed the power button to close the screen so Mikey couldn't see.

She gave him a half-assed smirk. "Yeah right. It's lover boy, isn't it? Let's have a look then." Mikey raised a brow and held her hand out for his phone.

"No fucking way." Gerard mumbled, trying to slip his phone into his pocket. He didn't trust Mikey with his phone for a second.

Mikey's smirk widened. "Why? You got something to hide?" She wiggled her brows suggestively.

Gerard frowned at her. "No." He decided to change the subject. Talking about his sex life with Mikey was a big no-no. "I need to tell you something."

"Yay, I hope its juicy gossip. God, i've been so deprived." Mikey sighed dramatically. She settled onto Gerard's bed. Lying on her stomach and leaning on her elbows with her chin pressed against her hands. "Tell us about Frankie boy then? I bet your first time was so much better than mine. Gay sex sounds more fun, to be honest." Mikey pondered out loud.

Gerard went red-face and almost choked on his spit. "Fucking hell, Mikey! I-I'm still a virgin." He mumbled out quickly. "Okay? And _Jesus Christ_ , drop it with the sex talk. I'm never talking to you about that. It's fucking gross." He scrunched his nose up in disapproval and Mikey rolled her eyes.

"Prude." She mumbled before rolling onto her back with a sigh and looking up at her brother. "So, tell me then?" Mikey raised her brows in waiting.

"I found someone who may be able to help us with our problem."

Mikey snorted. "What, better than your group of wannabe werewolf agency?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "No. It's the new photography teacher. The one I told you about."

Mikey narrowed her eyes. "What was it? Daniel something or other? The hot one?"

"It's Dallon and he has experience with werewolves. He told me his brother was infected and that he helps people. He said he wants to help us so he gave me his number."

Mikey raised her brows and laughed at her brother. "Are you sure he's not some creeper who wants to " _help"_ you out of your pants?"

Gerard scrunched his face up. "Mikey, what the fuck is wrong with you? He's my teacher."

"That didn't stop anyone else." Mikey snorted. "And who's to say he didn't make up this story just to take advantage of a misguided young student who thinks werewolves are fucking real?"

"Mikey for God's sake, would you stop fucking around and just listen, please?" Gerard pleaded, exasperated. He hated when she got like this; all pessimistic about people's intentions. It was Mikey's nature to doubt people and Gerard liked to see the best in people. This was another reason they needed each other. They were like yin and yang; they balanced each other out.

"I'm going to call him. He might have information on how to control this. I mean, he's our best bet right now. Or would you rather I tell Frank and the guys about this?"

Mikey sighed in defeat. "Fine. I trust your judgement. But if he's bullshitting you, i'm going after him, Gee, I swear to God."

Gerard pulled his phone out and took a deep breath as he scrolled though his contacts list. He pushed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. Mikey watched him with her brows raised as the phone rang once, twice, three times. He finally picked up and Gerard's nerves got the better of him as he spoke. He hated talking over the phone.

"H-hey, it's me." He mentally cursed himself after he'd said that, feeling utterly mortified. As if Dallon would know who 'me' was; t could have been anybody to him. He went to correct himself but Dallon started.

"Oh. Hello, Gerard. May I help you with something?" His voice crackled over the line.

"Yeah, I erh... I needed to ask you something, if you're not busy right now- I can totally call back later. It's about my sister." Gerard nervously bit the inside of his cheek as he awaited a response.

Dallon chuckled on the end of the line. "It's alright. I'm never busy, but, erh, don't tell anyone about that. Gotta keep my social cred up to par. Shoot." He prompted.

Gerard giggled nervously before composing himself enough to ask what he needed. "What do you know about control?"

"Could you elaborate?"

Gerard sighed in frustration. He didn't know how to come up with the words. Mikey rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone off him as she watched him concentrate hard to come up with what to say. She pressed the speaker button and held the phone against her lap.

"Hi, Dallon right?" Mikey put on an overly- sweet tone.

"Ah, this must be Mikey."

"Yes, this is she. What my brother is trying to tell you is that we really don't have the time to shit around here. We need to know you're serious about helping us, first and foremost."

Gerard tried to grab at his phone, embarrassed by how blunt Mikey was being toward him.

Dallon chuckled again. "Yes, I am serious. I want to help in any which way I can. Now tell me, what's the problem?"

"I'm hungry. Like all the time. And it's getting harder and harder to control it and I need to know if you have any information that could help us with that."

Dallon took a moment to think. "I may have something that could possibly help. Are you free at all?"

"Yeah, our parents should be leaving soon. We have the house to ourselves. I can give you my address."

Mikey smacked Gerard's arm, hard. She covered the speaker and quickly whispered, as low as she could. "What the hell are you doing, idiot?"

Gerard furrowed his brows. "Well i'm not letting you leave the house. Not after last night." He whispered back.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "We don't know this man. And you're giving him our _address_."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "He probably already has access to it anyway. He's a fucking teacher, remember?"

Mikey sighed in frustration.

"Do you not want his help? We're kinda running out of options here and I really don't want a repeat of last night and i'm sure you don't either."

Mikey took a moment to mull it over by herself, chewing on her lower lip as she did so. She finally let out a huff of breath in defeat. "Whatever. If something happens, this is on you." She grumbled.

Mikey removed her hand. "Yo, Dallon?"

"Yes, this is he." He laughed lowly.

Mikey looked to Gerard and raised a brow. Gerard gave him the address, they said their goodbyes and he hung up.

Gerard went to grab his phone back but Mikey pulled it out of his grip. "What are you doing?" He questioned her.

"I just need to check something."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at her and reached for his phone. "Use your own damn phone."

"Battery's dead." She shrugged and tapped away.

Gerard frowned and went to look at what she was doing but Mikey shuffled away from him. "Do you mind? This is a private conversation between me and lover boy."

Gerard stopped dead, his eyes wide. "Don't you dare."

Mikey giggled and grinned wide before turning the phone around to show him what she'd sent.

**Whoa that's crazy coz I was thinking about u last night ;)**

Gerard's face blazed up in a fiery heat. He grabbed at his phone but Mikey quickly pulled it out of his reach and slipped off the bed, pushing Gerard back so he fell onto the floor. She giggled as she ran out of the room

"No come back, right now! I will kill you Mikey Way, don't fucking test me!" He whined as he jumped up and chased her down the hallway.

Mikey locked herself into the bathroom and Gerard banged against the door with his fist. "Mikey, please don't do this!" He pleaded desperately. "I'll do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey called out from the other side.

"Yes, okay? Just give me my damn phone back!" He whined.

"Oh no I wasn't talking to you, I was just reading his response out loud." She cleared her throat dramatically. "Oh yeah. And do you wanna know why I was thinking about you, Frankie, late at night as I lay in bed, struggling to fall asleep?"

Gerard's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he furiously hit the door. "Mikey, please _please_ I swear to God if you do this you will regret it... So bad." He meekly threatened.

Mikey ignored him and continued giggling maniacally.

"Oooh a response."

"Mikey, don't you fucking do it! I promise i'll get you back for this."

"What is going on here? All I can hear is swearing and screaming and banging. It's doing my head in!" Mrs Way was making her way up the stairs and sent a stern glare toward Gerard.

He helplessly looked toward his mother. "Mum, Mikey stole my fu- my phone." He caught himself before he swore again. "And she's sending dodgy texts to my boyfrie-" He cut himself short. His eyes bulged in their sockets and he pressed his lips into a thin line to stop himself from speaking.

Why had he almost referred to Frank as his boyfriend?

Furthermore, had he just come out to his mother? Unintentionally, too?

"I-I mean, my friend. Who is also a boy." He grinned sheepishly at his mother before turning his red face back toward the door to hide it from her and resumed banging against it. "Mikey you are so dead. I am going to _murder_ you."

His fingers were extremely clammy and he could feel a nervous sweat trailing its way down his spine. He mentally cursed himself over and over and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to God that his mother would just let it go and walk away.

But of course, nothing ever went the way he wanted it to.

Their mother placed a hand over his shoulder and pulled him around. Gerard refused to open his eyes. He was still reeling from the slip-up.

He felt a hand press against the side of his face and he dared a peek through squinted eyes. He could just about make out the blurry image of his mother who looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Fuck, this was going to go so bad.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut again and tightened his hands into fists.

But then he felt a warm embrace. His mother wrapped her arms around his mid-section and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gerard, are you finally ready to tell me the truth?" She mumbled against his hair.

"I-erh, w-what?" Gerard could only mumble out incoherent sentences.

She pulled away to hold him at arm's length and Gerard finally opened his eyes, making sure to avoid his mother's intense stare.

Gerard didn't know what to say. How the hell was he going to talk himself out of this one? Besides, he was pretty sure his mother already had an inkling, but how the hell? He had been so careful to keep it from her. Maybe it was that motherly sixth sense of hers.

He watched as she stood with her brows raised, waiting patiently. He knew they had to have this talk sooner or later. He was just hoping for the latter, especially right now when his life was already super complicated as it was.

He took a deep breath before attempting any words. Maybe he should try blunt; like Mikey. But Gerard wasn't good at being blunt. Instead he ended up spewing some convoluted sentence.

"I have a friend, who is a-also a boy and- and well I mean we kinda have this thing but he's not my... _boy_ friend." He hid his face under his bangs and huffed a breath, his face hot as hell. "I don't know why I said that. I mean, I-I like him. Okay? I kinda sort of like boys." He quickly breathed out. It was out there now. She knew. No going back. Gerard was shaking with nerves and his head was spinning with light-headedness. He felt like he was going to pass out.

This definitely felt like one of the worst moments of his entire life.

Gerard had squeezed his eyes shut again. But his mother pulled his face up and forced his eyes open. She watched him with an expression that Gerard couldn't exactly place. She'd never looked at him like that before.

"I knew it! Oh goodness, my baby. I'm so happy you finally opened up to me." She squeezed him tight and Gerard could feel his circulation cutting off. "I could care less about your sexuality. You're still my little boy, no matter what. I'm just happy you finally _talked_ to me. It's been too long."

She pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek and Gerard could only stare back at her, dumbfounded.

"Ooh, I want to know everything. Who he is- oh it's that cute boy who came to pick you up the other day, isn't it?" She squeezed her brows in concentration. "Frank! That's it. You should invite him over for dinner. I want to properly meet him." She rambled on and Gerard felt sick.

This was why he dreaded ever saying anything. The fact that their mother liked to stick her nose in her children's business all the time. Gerard appreciated her, sure. She was their mother; it only made sense that she wanted to know what was going on in her children's lives. But it sometimes just got a bit too much.

There was no way he was going to bring Frank over. For one, he didn't want Frank scared away so soon; not when they'd barely started what they had going. Another thing was that it would kind of be moving too fast as well. Meeting the parents. There was no way Gerard was ready for that and he was pretty sure Frank would take it as some sort of sign of commitment or something, possibly. Like, meeting the parents was a sort of pivotal moment in any... relationship.

"Donne, we've gotta get going. We'll be late!" Their father called from the bottom floor of the house.

Donna startled back to reality at that and checked the time on her wrist. "Oh crap, honey, I have to get going." She smoothed Gerard's hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead. "We're having this talk when your father and I get back from out counselling session. I love you." She squeezed him one last time before sending him a small smile.

"Love you too." Gerard mumbled under his breath as she started on her way down the stairs. She stopped halfway and took a deep breath, smiling to herself, before turning and beaming at Gerard, who stood awkwardly and waved at her with a confused grin.

She shook her head and carried on out of the house, locking the door behind her.

Gerard took a moment to let out a deep breath he'd been holding in. He unclenched his fists, realising he'd been digging his nails so deep into the palms of his hands that they left indents in the skin.

So... _that_ just happened. He couldn't believe it. It felt like some crazy dream.

And it went a lot better than he'd ever expected. He'd been so scared, all this time, for barely anything. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't dreading that "talk" with his mother. He shuddered, wondering what on earth she'd meant by that. Did she mean... _The_ talk? The one that kids dread their parents ever getting into?

Gerard could ponder it no further when a lock clicked open behind him and the bathroom door was pulled open, a smug Mikey eyeing a flustered Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened when he realised Mikey still had his phone and went to grab for it. Mikey handed it back easily.

"Oh God... Mikey you're so fucking dead. This is all your fault. You forced me to come out to mum. It fucking happened." He gritted out as he fumbled through his phone to get to his messages.

She stopped short then. "Wait what? Damn, I missed it. So, how'd it go?"

Gerard finally got to his messages. He clicked it open, hoping to God that Mikey hadn't sent anything too crazy. But as soon as he opened it, he was met with a blank screen. All the messages were gone. They'd been deleted.

Mikey raised her brows and held back a giggle at Gerard's panic-stricken face. "Tell me then?"

Gerard shook his head and glared daggers at his sister. "No way, don't try and divert the subject. What the hell did you send to Frank?"

Mikey's eyes took on an evil glint and she skipped to her room. Gerard followed with shaking legs.

Mikey plopped down onto her bed and shrugged. "I'm never telling." She laughed at Gerard's stricken face.

"Mikey, please this isn't funny. Tell me right now." He pleaded desperately.

Mikey giggled, shaking her head in refusal. "If you wanna know so bad, why don't you ask him?"

Gerard's phone buzzed and he fumbled to check the new message.

"Why is Frank saying he's coming over?"

Mikey shrugged, grinning cheekily. "Beats me."

"Mikey, you idiot! He can't come over because Dallon will be here. Goddamn it!" Gerard pulled at his hair and flung out a string of profanities.

Mikey gave him a non-apologetic smile, pulling a finger to press against her lower lip in an innocent facade. "Oops."

"Mikey, for fuck's sake." Gerard grumbled.

"It's not my fault my sexting skills are so refined that he's now thirsting for your-"

"Mikey, no you didn't! Oh my _God_!" Gerard whined and pulled a hand up to cover his over-heating face. He was embarrassed as all hell and now he had to wait out the agonising moments until he had to actually face Frank.

He quickly thumbed out a reply.

**Now isn't really a good time. Im kinda busy**

**Frank: LOL when are u ever busy, G? Im on my way now**

Shit.

**My parents are home.**

A few minutes later:

**Frank: I dont see their cars in the driveway G. Open the door its cold out**

Gerard huffed and glared at Mikey. "This is your fault. Go open the door, i'm not letting him in." He whined as he threw his face into his pillows.

Mikey laughed at him. "For fuck's sake, Gee. I was kidding. I never actually sent any message s."

Gerard lifted his head to look up at her through narrowed eyes. "You're lying."

The doorbell rang incessantly and Mikey rolled her eyes. "Go open the damn door. The noise is doing my head in."

Gerard shook his head. "No way, I know you're lying. You just want to embarrass me."

Mikey grumbled as the doorbell didn't let up. She got up from her bed and grabbed Gerard's shoulders. "What are you-"

She pulled him up and shoved him out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Gerard stumbled and tried to get back in but Mikey was blocking it with her weight pressed against the door.

Gerard tried the handle a couple times before sighing in defeat and mentally cursing his sister.

He trudged down the stairs, working up a sweat all the while, and took a deep breath before turning the key in the lock and pulling the door open slightly. He peered his head out the door and was greeted with a smirk and a quirk of the brow.

"Took you long enough." Gerard simply watched him, red-faced and Frank narrowed his eyes. "It's fucking cold, you gonna let me in, then?"

Gerard blinked before sending him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, hey." He finally greeted him back and reluctantly pulled the door open so Frank could walk in. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, chewing on his nails before realising he'd already bitten them all down, way past the nubs.

Frank pulled a hand forward and gripped Gerard's wrist, his brows raised. "You need to stop that." He scolded, pulling Gerard's hand down to his side before stepping forward and wrapping an arm around his waist. Gerard blushed hard and avoided his gaze.

"You didn't answer my question." He mumbled, shyly.

Frank pulled his other hand around and pressed something soft against Gerard's chest. Gerard instinctively grabbed for it. His hoodie. The one he'd left at Frank's from the night of the blackout. His face burned up hotter when images flooded back to him and he gripped the hoodie, giving Frank a coy smile and suddenly feeling overcome with nerves at the lack of appropriate space in his personal bubble.

It was somehow different when Frank was holding him like this in the comfort of his own home, their bodies pressed together and Frank's hand inching lower and lower.

Gerard shuffled out of Frank's grip and tightened his hold on the hoodie. "Erh, th-thanks. For this." He mumbled, holding it up. "I mean you didn't have to come all this way just to give me this. It's not like I was dying without it."

Frank smirked and moved closer toward Gerard. "Oh come on, I was clearly just looking for an excuse to see you again." He grinned and Gerard awkwardly stood with the hoodie clutched to his chest.

"What's got you acting all bashful now?" He giggled. He slipped both arms around Gerard this time, holding him tight as he breathed against his face. "Don't play coy with me, Way. We both know you aren't as innocent as you like to come across."

Gerard's blush wasn't letting up anytime soon and he groaned in exasperation before pressing his face into Frank's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. "I-If you're talking about those stupid texts- that wasn't me." He mumbled against Frank.

"Oh, I suppose it was a ghost, then? And that wasn't the only thing I was referring to." His tone was laced with mischief as he slipped his hands down to press his palms against Gerard's ass before giving it a quick squeeze.

Gerard squeaked and pressed his face further into Frank's shoulder, his hot breath and wet lips tickling the older boy's skin.

Gerard shook his head. "Whatever texts you received, I didn't... I-It wasn't..." He trailed off in a lightheaded daze, eyelids heavy as Frank pressed his lips against the crook of Gerard's neck, trailing small kisses along his exposed skin. Frank pulled a hand up to tug at the neck of Gerard's shirt to expose his shoulder. Gerard could feel Frank's teeth grazing his skin before he pinched it between his teeth and nibbled, causing Gerard to moan and whimper in delight.

Frank sucked at the spot and hummed against his skin, whatever words Gerard's was about to say were forgotten as he lost himself against Frank and leaned his neck back subconsciously to give him better access. Frank slipped his hand higher and tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, pulling at the strands to control Gerard's movements.

Gerard involuntarily moaned at the action; he didn't know why but he liked it when Frank tugged on his hair. It sent tingles down his spin and made his breath hitch in his throat.

Frank pulled back and rubbed the tip of his nose along Gerard's skin, inhaling his scent as he moved his head up to trail kisses along Gerard's jawline, all the way to his lips. " _God,_ the things I wanna do to you right now." He mumbled against Gerard's lips.

Gerard's eyes bulged from their sockets and he knew he had to pull back or this was going to end up going somewhere he wasn't sure he wanted it to go; at least, not in the middle of his hallway with Mikey _right upstairs_.

His throat was dry and he couldn't contain the butterflies that were going crazy in his stomach at Frank's touch. Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's and kissed him with so much hunger and fervour, Gerard felt as though he was going to pass out from how Frank was causing his head to spin.

Gerard could barely muster the energy to pull back from Frank and honestly, he didn't ever even want to let go. He gave in and moved against frank with just as much intensity, his moans becoming muffled against the older boy's mouth.

An exaggerated clearing of the throat pulled Gerard back to reality.

The boys immediately pulled apart and breathed hard against one another, catching their breaths, before turning to the source of the sound. Mikey was standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed against her chest, repeatedly tapping her toes against the ground as she watched over them in disapproval.

That look of disapproval quickly turned into a smirk as she slowly made her way down the stairs, watching Gerard's flustered expression as he attempted to pull himself out of Frank's hold. He put distance between them and kept his eyes trained on the wall, refusing to look at his sister.

"Jesus, guys, get a damn room. We're expecting company." Mikey's voice took on a more playful tone as she sent Gerard a small look. Gerard knew that look all too well.

_Oh now, what was she planning?_

"You know _Mr Weekes_ right, Frank? The one that Gerard won't stop going on about how _hot_ he is."

"Oh, is that so?" Frank raised a brow and Gerard's face burned up and he tried to cover it as best he could with his dark hair.

_Mikey, you little liar._

"It is." Mikey nodded. "He's coming over to give Gerard _extra credit_."

Gerard snapped his head up at Mikey and glared at her before turning to a bemused Frank. "On a Sunday?" Frank raised his brows and pulled a finger up to his lip, tapping it against the corner.

"I- she's just trying to wind me up. It's for Mikey. We erh, wanted to ask him a few things. About the change." Gerard quickly mumbled, eyes trained on Frank's.

Frank raised his brows. "Okay, but why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just... I figured seeing as he actually has experience with this stuff and how he said he was close to a cure, I just assumed he might be able to help us with some problems Mikey's been facing lately. Nothing major." He attempted a nonchalant shrug, breaking out in a nervous sweat.

"Oh, well, that makes sense. I mean, you could have at least mentioned it to me. I could have tried to help or something."

"No offence, dude, but what happens with me is _my_ business. I'm grateful for the help, but you don't need to stick your nose in every aspect of my life." Mikey raised a brow.

Frank went to say something but the doorbell rang, startling everyone and causing them to face the door.

"Oh, speak of the devil. I'll get the door." Mikey skipped to the front door and pulled it wide open. She let out a small audible gasp and threw her head over her shoulder, winking at her brother. "Oh you were right, Gee. I see it."

"I'm sorry... See what?" Dallon narrowed his eyes at Mikey who turned back around to face him.

"Nothing. Come on in, Mr Weekes. I'm Mikey Way." Mikey gave him an overly-sweet smile and pulled her hand out in greeting.

He took it and gave her hand a firm shake. "Pleased to finally make your acquaintance." He smiled back. Mikey stepped aside to let him in and he shuddered before stepping over the threshold.

Dallon's long hair was dishevelled from the October winds in the air outside, his collar pulled up and once again, those shades over his eyes. Who the hell wore shades in the middle of Autumn?

Gerard noticed a small black briefcase in his hand. It had a lock on it. What the hell was he carrying in there?

Dallon stopped in front of Frank and Gerard. He pulled his sunglasses down a little to peer at Frank over them. "You must be Frank, right?"

"Right." Frank nodded.

"And of course, Gerard." He smiled sweetly at the young boy, who reciprocated it nervously. Gerard felt something grip his hand and he looked down to see that Frank had laced his fingers into his own. Gerard held back a small smile at the movement.

Dallon pushed his sunglasses back up. "So, what did you want to know?"

"Everything, basically." Mikey piped up from behind.

Dallon removed his sunglasses and folded them into the collar of his shirt. "Oh... Well that might take quite a while."

"Let's, erh, take this inside." Gerard mumbled and started walking toward the living room, noting that Frank's grip on his hand didn't let up. In fact, he held on tighter as Gerard pulled him inside and settled onto the sofa. Frank pulled their intertwined hands into his lap and Gerard placed his hoodie against the head of the sofa behind him, trying and failing to hold back the damned dreaded blush that always seemed to be present around Frank.

When they'd all settled down somewhat comfortably, Mikey started. She pointed at the black briefcase that Dallon carefully placed beside himself. "What's in there?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You told me you needed help with control... Right?" Mikey nodded slowly.

"Something like that, yeah."

Dallon eyed Frank warily before he picked the briefcase up and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. He knelt down onto the floor and pressed in the combination. It opened with a click and everyone watched with bated breath as he pulled open the lid to reveal what was inside.

"Now, I don't know if this will help you, Mikey. But it seemed to do the trick on my brother, for a while anyway. I presume Gerard told you about my brother?" He raised his brows.

Mikey nodded but Frank furrowed his brows together. "Actually, he didn't."

Gerard pulled his lips into a thin line. He'd kept Dallon's brother from him because he wasn't sure if Dallon would appreciate him telling people about that. But now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Frank was his friend and he was probably not going to take it very lightly that Gerard had kept anything from him and the guys.

Gerard eyed Frank from the corner of his eyes and Frank immediately held his gaze, waiting for an answer. "H-he died... Right?" Gerard mumbled to Dallon.

Dallon looked as though he was going to protest for a moment before frowning slightly and nodding. "Yeah, I guess."

"Dallon said he was turned. But he didn't make it past the full moon." Gerard spilled to Frank.

"Oh." Frank nodded, releasing Gerard's hand to shuffle up beside him and rest his arm against the back of the sofa, behind Gerard- who couldn't help but feel as though Frank was acting weirdly protective or something, though that sounded crazy. He also couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at Frank's onslaught of affection all of a sudden, but at the same time it made him weak at the knees so he didn't complain.

"Yeah, but before all that, I told you I was looking for a cure. Instead, we sort of concocted this thing. We found that it sort of worked at keeping it at bay but for a while, but by the end it was too late. He turned anyway. There was nothing we could do." Dallon shrugged.

Mikey leaned forward and gestured at the briefcase. "May I?"

Dallon nodded. "Just- be careful with it." He warned.

Mikey picked up the syringe and eyed a purplish- brown hued liquid contained within the barrel, right in front of her face. "What is this?"

Dallon took a breath in, as though he was about to spew lines from a play in front of an audience. "It's some form of monkshood. I don't remember what else is in there. This was the last batch, from before his... Passing. I tried to recreate it but I always fell short. I couldn't do it- not without his help. He was sort of the brains of the operation."

Gerard noted that there were only a handful of syringes in the briefcase.

"So wait, this is _all_ of it?" Mikey raised her brows.

Dallon nodded. "Yeah. I think this could tide you over until the full moon, at least. Or until your brother and his friends figure out this cure they're working on. I really think it could work." Dallon gave Gerard an encouraging smile.

"What exactly does it do?" Mikey questioned.

"If I seem to recall, it kind of helped keep the hunger at bay. And it sort of stunted the effects of the virus for a short period of time. Like a day or so. It _has_ to be taken once a day. These shots are potent."

Gerard quickly did the math in his head. With the amount that was in the briefcase, there should be just about enough to hold both Mikey and Pete down. Just up until they got their hands on the monkshood, anyway.

"How do we know they actually work? Or that we can trust you?" Mikey raised a brow as she pulled the cap off the needle of the syringe and pushed the plunger slightly, squirting some of the liquid up into the air.

Dallon raised his brows. "I guess that's a valid enough question. Whether you trust me is up to you. All i'm gonna say is whatever I told you is the truth. Like I said to Gerard, I have no interest in bringing you any harm. I only want to help."

Mikey locked her calculating eyes on Dallon's. "Why?"

Dallon sighed and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, pushing it away from his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Mikey cut him off.

"And don't tell me this is _all_ to do with your brother. There's definitely something else." Mikey narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips in thought.

Dallon eyed Mikey, matching her narrowed gaze as he tried to figure her out. "I see you're one of those who isn't open to trusting people's intentions. I understand; that's your own personal trait. We all have our traits. One of mine just so happens to be a deep set compulsion for helping the human race. That is the honest-to-God truth. I don't know what else I can say to convince you otherwise and I most certainly don't want to go spewing lies to try and get you on my side."

Mikey raised her brow. "I find that hard to believe. But I don't know, I guess maybe it's just me." She finally broke her stare and shrugged. "So, how does this work? Do I just stick it in my arm?"

"Pretty much. You just gotta tense up your forearm until you see the veins on the surface then just stick it in, carefully. Gerard, do you want to help your sister? It might make it a little easier."

Gerard couldn't seem to linger his gaze too long on the syringe in his sister's hand. He was starting to feel nauseous and light-headed, and frank seemed to notice as he was sat beside him.

"Hey, Gee? You alright, buddy?" He placed his arm over Gerard's shoulder and shook him slightly.

Gerard tilted his head to send Frank a small smile. "Oh, yeah... i just- I don't like needles." He breathed out.

"Oh." Frank bit his lip. "It's okay, I can do it... If you want?" Frank suggested to Mikey, who scoffed at him and instead, turned to hand the syringe to Dallon.

"Show me, seeing as you seem to know what you're talking about, so I can do it on myself." Mikey raised her brows.

"Okay, are you sure?"

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Just do it before I change my mind." Dallon took the hint and took the syringe between his fingers, his thumb pressed under the plunger.

"Okay, just flex your arm, like this. Alright, now keep your arm relaxed. Don't tense up or it will hurt more than it should." He positioned the tip of the needle against Mikey's skin as she sucked in a deep breath and Gerard didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to watch, but he wasn't exactly going to leave his sister alone. He squeezed his eyes shut and Felt Frank's warm lips against his cheek.

"She'll be alright. Just, focus on my voice." He whispered against Gerard's ear and Gerard twisted around to press his face into Frank's chest, tightly fisting his shirt in his hands.

He worked at keeping his breathing level. He didn't want to pass out again, like last time. Not in front of Frank, or Dallon for that matter. It would be all too embarrassing.

Dallon nodded and hovered the tip above Mikey's vein. "This will sting, I won't lie. Try not to make too much noise."

Mikey nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "Just do it already." She puffed her cheeks out as she waited for the prick of skin.

He pressed the needle in and as soon as he got it in deep enough, he pushed the liquid into Mikey's bloodstream. Instantly, her eyes blurred with tears as she gound her teeth down, the pain streaming through her entire body in sharp jolts.

She was out of it for a while, almost like a blackout. She could barely make out her own moans and squeals of pain.

Gerard pulled away from Frank. The noises Mikey was making seemed to pierce through his eardrums and send shivers of terror down his body. He quickly stood as Dallon removed the empty syringe and replaced the cap on the needle as he stuffed it back into the briefcase.

Gerard kneeled beside his sister and placed a hand on her thigh, stroking to comfort her. "Mikey! Mikey it's me- you're okay. I'm here." Gerard's heart hammered hard and deliberate in his chest. He turned to Dallon in a fit of desperation at Mikey's intense looking pain. "I-is this supposed to happen?"

Dallon nodded. "It will be over soon. It's because it's the initial shot; takes its toll or whatever."

Gerard turned back to Mikey who seemed to be violently convulsing on the sofa. He grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb, speaking words of comfort in a bid to soothe her pain in any way.

He smoothed her hair back and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut tight and sucked in fast, sharp breaths. "Mother f-fucker." She breathed out. "Hurts. So Bad."

Gerard continued shushing her and smoothing her hair back. "How long will it last?" He whimpered.

Dallon didn't get to answer because Mikey let out one last ear piercing screech before collapsing against the sofa. Her eyes fluttered open as she worked at catching her breath back to a normal rhythm.

"Jesus, _fuck_ th-that was intense." She mumbled out, as though she was in a half daze.

"H-how do you feel?" Gerard waited to ask after Mikey's breathing slowed down a little.

Mikey sucked in a breath. "Floaty. Fuzzy. I don't know. _Weird._ " She mumbled, her eyes closed again.

"Do you feel... Different?" He pressed the back of his hand against Mikey's forehead. She wasn't burning up or anything, at least.

"I- I don't know."

"What about the, you know. Hunger or whatever. Has it gone?"

Mikey furrowed her brows together, as though she was focusing on something. She shook her head. "I think... Oh my God." Her eyes shot open and she sat upright. "It worked. It actually _fucking_ worked. I'll be damned."

She stood up and shook herself off, her limbs trembling slightly from the buzz. "I feel... Nothing." She frowned. "It's weird. I was getting used to it but now it's just... Sort of gone."

Dallon shook his head. "It's technically still there. It's just sort of recessed for a while, until the effects of the antidote wear off. I have to tell you though; if you stop taking the shots at any time, the effects of the virus will speed up faster than usual, as soon as it wears off. It's to sort of compensate for the lack of development in the virus itself. So it's important that you take this shot at least once a day, Every day. Understand?"

"Wait... You couldn't think to warn us before?" Gerard frowned.

Dallon shrugged at him. "As long as she takes the shots, she will be completely fine. The most she can go without it now is two days, but even that's a stretch."

"Okay. Got it." Gerard gulped as Dallon closed the lid to the briefcase.

He lifted it by the handle and handed it to Gerard. "The combination is 317." Gerard took the briefcase and eyed his sister. She looked slightly lost or something. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and she seemed to be currently lost in outer space.

"If that's all then i'll be on my way." Dallon raised his brows at Gerard.

"No. yes, I mean- that's all. Thanks." He blurted. "For this. You didn't need to do it but we appreciate it. A lot. Right, Mikes?" Gerard turned to his sister, who was still in some sort of daze.

" _Right_ Mikey?" He repeated. Mikey snapped out of it and blinked at Dallon.

"Huh? Oh- yeah, thanks or whatever." Mikey sent him a small smile.

Dallon sent them a dazzling smile as he pulled his sunglasses on to cover his eyes. "Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Gerard. Bright and early."

"Wait, Mikey- this means you can come back. Right? Like, it's helping you with the control or whatever, which means you can be around people again." And Pete, but he didn't mention that detail in front of his sister or Dallon.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Dallon trailed off. Gerard's eyes widened in confusion. "I mean, although it seems to be working for now, it was sometimes unpredictable in wearing away on time. Sometimes it was earlier than expected. And on top of that, Mikey will need to learn proper control methods; just being on the antidote isn't enough. First time changes can be unpredictable as hell."

"What do you mean by 'proper control methods'?" Gerard quizzed.

"I mean taking up things that will keep her mind off the virus. Thinking about it too much can also possibly cause loss of control. Try taking up meditation, yoga, something or the other; I don't know."

Mikey snorted. "Right, sure, whatever you say."

"You mock it now but trust me, it comes in handy. You should do it with her, Gerard. Mutual support, and all. Might help ease some of your stress in the process."

Gerard shrugged. "I mean, if it actually helps then sure."

Dallon sent one last beaming smile before turning and walking toward the door. Gerard followed him and pulled it open. As Dallon stepped out, he turned to Gerard. "Oh yes, and don't forget about our afterschool workshop tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Gerard smiled sheepishly.

They said their final goodbyes and Gerard locked the door. When he turned around, he was faced by Frank who had his arms crossed against his chest and a brows raised. "Afterschool workshop?" He smirked.

"Oh, yeah it's- erh. He thinks it will benefit me or... something." Gerard stopped short when Frank moved to stand mere inches apart from him and wrapped his arms around his neck, fiddling with the hair on the nape of Gerard's neck.

Mikey walked out of the living room and didn't even glance back at her brother and Frank. She started on her way up the stairs toward her room and mumbled over her shoulder. "I'm going for a nap. I'm fucking spent. Use protection." She waved a hand over her shoulder and stifled a yawn.

Gerard was going to question it, seeing as it was still morning, but he realised that maybe taking the monkshood concoction must have taken its toll on his sister so he let it be.

Gerard suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that Frank was holding him close and his breath was fanning his face. He took the moment to appreciate Frank's outward beauty. The small curve of his thin, yet plump lips pulled up into a smirk. His golden eyes searching Gerard's face and flitting between his eyes and lips, settling on the latter after a few moments.

Gerard noticed a few strands of curly brown hair were pulled over Frank's eye, shadowing his features. Without thinking, he pulled a hand up and smoothed the hair back, out of his face. When Frank's smirk widened and his brows raised, Gerard blushed and returned his hand to awkwardly rest at his side.

Frank leaned forward to press his lips against Gerard's and as soon as he did, Gerard fell into the kiss. Frank was moving now, pushing him backward and Gerard felt his body hit the wall. Frank removed his hands from around his neck and pulled one up to tangle in Gerard's hair, the other hungrily smoothing over his midsection before trailing up, under Gerard's shirt.

Gerard shivered when Frank's hands touched his skin, smoothing their way all over his stomach, before moving to rest on Gerard's waist, his fingers pressing into his soft skin.

Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth and at the parting of his lips, Frank pressed his tongue between them, smoothing over his lower lip before pressing against Gerard's own tongue.

Frank pulled back to catch his breath and breathed hot breath against Gerard's lips. Gerard took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled at it as he eyed Frank through his thick lashes.

Frank groaned as he pulled a hand up to release his lip from between his teeth, before leaning forward and taking it between his own. Gerard moaned as Frank slowly tugged at his lip before releasing it and pressing soft kisses against the red, swollen skin.

Gerard suddenly turned very still when he felt something against his hip, signalling how turned on Frank was right now. Instead of freaking him out because, hello, they were stood in the middle of Gerard's house, he couldn't help it when his own dick twitched to attention in his boxers. He moaned when Frank rubbed against his a little. Especially when Frank pressed his leg between Gerard's and rocked his hips against the younger boy's. Gerard threw his head back and bit on his lip to stop from making obscene noises that would alert anyone in the vicinity as to what was happening.

Gerard pulled his hands up to grip frank around the waist. "Frank. N-not here." He whimpered and Frank stopped his movements, letting out a deep breath before nodding at Gerard. He smiled a sly smile before slipping his hand out of Gerard's shirt and gripping his wrist. He started pulling him away before turning around and pressing his hands against Gerard's face, planting heated kisses all along his jaw before settling on his lips, Gerard was too out of it to realise Frank was moving once again and he didn't even realise when Frank threw him against the sofa until he pulled away to settle himself on top of Gerard.

Frank straddled Gerard's waist and gripped his wrists above his head.

"Frank!" Gerard whined as he tried to tug out of his tight grip but he was soon silenced when Frank pressed his lips against his once again, tilting his head to gain better access. Their lips danced in a heated passion and Frank pressed against Gerard, rolling his hips against the younger boy's.

Strangled moans escaped Gerard's mouth and lost themselves against Frank's lips. Frank released Gerard's hands and rested himself on his knees, never breaking his lips from Gerard's.

He trailed his hands down Gerard's stomach and fumbled with his zipper. As he undid it, Gerard's eyes widened and he gasped when Frank slipped his hand into his boxers, gripping Gerard's length.

Gerard pulled his lips into his mouth and arched his back when Frank stroked him as best he could with the constraint of his pants in the way. He jerked into Frank's hand and released a broken whimper, trying to keep his voice as low as he could. But it was getting harder to do that by the second, especially with Frank all over him like this.

Frank finally pulled away from Gerard's lips and shuffled back. There was a mischievous glint in his golden eyes as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Gerard's pants and pulled at them to tug them down.

In a lust filled haze, Gerard lifted his hips to help him along without even second-guessing himself. Frank pulled them all the way off and dropped them onto the floor before grabbing Gerard's thighs and pulling them apart in some sort of urgency.

Frank let out a strangled groan at the sight before him. Gerard's eyes were half lidded over and he watched Frank through his lashes, his head titled upward slightly as he rested against his elbows. Frank leaned forward and kissed down the length of his thigh. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." He mumbled between kisses. " _God_ , I can't wait to taste you. I've thought about this moment so fucking much but the real thing doesn't compare to those lewd fantasies." He groaned again as he brought his face to rest in the crook between Gerard's thigh and his hip. He took in sharp breaths, trying to contain his excitement before pulling his face up and beaming at a flushed Gerard. He leaned back and wrapped his fingers around Gerard's length which was soaked in pre-cum. He pumped a few times, to get him as hard as he could and Gerard moaned and squirmed beneath him, pushing his legs further apart, asking for more. And Frank was willing to provide more.

"Frank, p-please." He begged when Frank slowed his movements. Gerard jerked up into Frank's stilled hand, trying to gain friction that he so desperately craved.

Gerard was a little apprehensive as to why Frank was being so overly amorous with him all of a sudden, but for right now, he was far too gone to even want to question it.

Frank grinned as he leaned down to press his lips teasingly against his tip. Barely even touching him. But the small contact made Gerard's nerve endings light on fire and he was overcome with a desperate _need_.

Gerard gripped his hands into Frank's hair and instinctively jerked his hips up, pressing his dick against Frank's grinning mouth.

Frank gasped and his mouth opened around Gerard. He looked at Gerard through his bangs that had fallen over his face and raised his brows, his lips curved up into a cheeky grin.

Gerard gave Frank an apologetic look. "S-sorry. I got carried away." He blushed profusely and mentally face-palmed himself for being so forward but he couldn't help it. He was so turned on right now that it physically hurt.

And there was no way that he was going to let Frank get away with getting him all worked up without any action. Not again, anyway.

Frank's eyes turned Dark as he pressed a hand against Gerard's thigh to steady himself as he removed his mouth from Gerard's length. Gerard whimpered at the loss of Frank's warmth against himself.

"I _want_ you to fuck my mouth." Frank enunciated every word. Gerard did a double take, not sure if he heard him right. But when he eyed Frank, he saw that his face was set in a grave expression and gulped, his dick throbbing at the words.

Frank flicked his tongue out and licked a strip all the way from the base of Gerard's underside to his tip, right before wrapping his lips around the tip in quick succession and darting his tongue against Gerard's slit.

Gerard threw his head back and tightened his fists against Frank's hair, squirming slightly and breathing fast and hard, sweat staining his forehead. He was working hard at holding back moans that wanted to desperately escape.

"Frankie." He could only whimper out under his breath as he threw his head back further into the cushions, his entire back arched up as Frank took more of Gerard into his mouth.

Gerard tried so hard to hold back from pushing himself further against Frank, despite what he'd said. He didn't want to hurt Frank.

Frank pushed himself forward, all the way until Gerard hit the back of his throat and Gerard gasped out at the action, but also in marvel of the fact that Frank was so talented at this.

Frank pulled back and sucked his cheeks in so his entire mouth encapsulated Gerard's dick as he started on a rhythm. Gerard was losing it against him and Frank let out small moans against Gerard, sending vibrations tingling through him.

Gerard was so far gone that he didn't even realise he'd tightened his grip against Frank's hair and was jerking his hips up into his mouth. Frank's moans vibrated against Gerard and Gerard lifted his head enough to see Frank was currently rubbing himself off to Gerard's strangled moans.

He threw his head back again and let out a shaking sigh, his lower lip caught between his teeth in an effort to prevent any further noise escaping.

Frank quickened his pace, carefully scraping his teeth against his vein and Gerard involuntarily jerked up in a quick movement.

Frank made sure to lick his tongue against Gerard as he brought his head back up. He continued moving his warm mouth against Gerard length.

Gerard buckled beneath him, his back arching further and further. "Frank, i'm s-so close. Fuck, don't s-ah, stop." He all but begged and Frank seemed to laugh against him, the shakes reverberating through his body before he composed himself and continued his previous rhythm.

Frank pulled back and pressed down one last time, taking Gerard's entirety until he felt it against the back of his throat. Frank moaned around Gerard and pressed his fingers painfully hard into Gerard's thigh and Gerard realised he had come as he slumped down a little, his moans sending sparks through Gerard's dick, pushing him over the edge.

Gerard finally felt the tightening in his stomach become painfully obvious right before he released into Frank's mouth with hitched breath and blurred vision. He let out a high-pitched moan before clamping his lips shut, his entire body shaking from the aftermath as he slumped against the sofa and tried to catch his breath.

Frank swallowed around Gerard, lapping up every last drop and not letting a single bit go to waste and continued his rhythm as Gerard rode out his orgasm. He pulled himself off Gerard's dick with an obscene sound, saliva slicking his mouth. Gerard groaned at the sight. It was enough to get him hard all over again but he was far too tired to go.

He threw an arm over his face and watched Frank from under it as he licked at his lips and breathed hard, his chest quickly moving up and down as he attempted to return his breathing to a normal pace.

Words failed Gerard as he watched Frank lean back and close his eyes and smile wide before licking at his lips. Gerard let out an incomprehensible sound and that caused Frank to open his eyes and grin at the boy whose world he'd just rocked.

"Goddamn, you taste so much better than I could have imagined." He mumbled as he pressed kisses up Gerard's chest, stopping when he reached his neck and letting his head rest there for a while, nuzzling his face against the crook.

Gerard couldn't help but giggle nervously at Frank's words, his face blazed up in a scorching heat. He didn't know how to respond to that so he kept his mouth shut tight.

Frank pulled his head up to kiss Gerard, hard and deliberate. He pressed himself against Gerard's body, chest to chest, as he continued ravaging his mouth with his lips and tongue and occasionally his teeth.

Gerard was tingling all over at the sensation of Frank touching him and kissing him and the butterflies just wouldn't let up, no matter how hard he tried to contain it.

When Frank pulled away, Gerard breathed out. "I-I'm sorry... About, you know. I could barely control myself. I-it was my... erh..." He cut himself off, trying to look for a way to word it to Frank. "I'm new to this." He blushed, embarrassed.

Frank watched him with a raised brow and a half smirk. He giggled against Gerard before leaning forward to press a small kiss to his nose. "You're fucking precious." He grinned and Gerard groaned, pouting at his words.

Frank pressed chaste kisses to the corner of Gerard's mouth. "I like it when you're rough." He admitted. Gerard spluttered at the words, his eyes wide and face burning up.

He pressed his hands against Frank's chest in an attempt to push him away. They needed to stop otherwise this was probably going to go a lot further than Gerard was comfortable with.

Frank slid his hands up to tightly wrap his fists around Gerard's wrists, effectively pinning them to his chest as he pressed his wet lips over every inch of Gerard's face.

Gerard scrunched his nose up and squirmed beneath Frank, giggling. "S-stop." He giggled as Frank continued placing kisses over him. "Frank, let me go." He whined, pouting as he tried to free his hands. "W-we should stop." He breathed.

Frank pulled back to grin at him and only tightened his grip. He pressed forward to take Gerard's jutted out lower lip between his teeth. "Only if you say that you're mine." He spoke against Gerard's lips.

Gerard widened his eyes before blinking at him, not sure if he'd heard him correctly. "W-what?" he whimpered meekly, his body thrumming with excitement.

Frank clamped his teeth around Gerard's shoulder, bruising his skin. Gerard mewled beneath him and he felt Frank slide his calloused hand along his thigh, sending jolts of electric energy plummeting through his body.

"Say it." He grinned against Gerard's skin before sitting back, between Gerard's legs, his hands still firmly Grasping the younger boy's as he kept his dark eyed gaze on Gerard's doe-eyed one.

Frank raised his brows in waiting but all Gerard could do was blink up at him, extremely flustered. Frank pulled his lips up into a small smirk as he leaned down and pressed small kisses along Gerard's thigh, nibbling the skin and leaving a small trail of hickeys. Gerard felt himself stand to attention once again, just like that. He closed his eyes and shuddered under Frank's touch, his breath coming out in strangled gasps as he unknowingly spread his legs once again to give Frank better access.

Frank chuckled against his skin and kissed all the way down to his hips before stopping short, right beside his semi-erect dick.

Gerard whimpered out a small moan as Frank kissed a small trail, torturously slowly, to the base of his dick before pressing small, wet kisses at the base. Gerard's nerve endings jolted awake as Frank trailed small kisses up along the length, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste him. Gerard was lost in a void, his head clouding over with lust once again. He didn't know if he could handle having any more orgasms without passing out this time.

But soon, the warmth of Frank's lips was removed and he was overcome with a cold rush of air as Frank crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs and pinning them together with his own.

Gerard flickered his eyes open and stared blankly at Frank as an involuntary whimper of desperation left his mouth.

Frank watched with an open mouth as Gerard squirmed beneath him and tried to release his hands so he could touch himself or _something._

Frank couldn't get enough of him. Especially when he was like this, half naked beneath his body and so desperate for Frank's touch. Images flooded his brain, of him thrusting inside Gerard and Gerard screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he came all over himself.

Frank was getting more and more turned on by the minute and without even thinking, he blurted out what was currently plaguing his mind. "I just... God, I wanna fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight for days." Gerard squeaked and felt his entire body overcome with a hot flush that rushed the blood in his body to pool all the way down, between his legs.

Frank kissed desperately along Gerard's collarbone and Gerard felt the anxiety creeping its way in again. Frank wanted to... To have sex with him, but Gerard wasn't even sure if he was ready for that. Was he? He was scared, nervous as hell but he wasn't sure if he wanted it. Not just yet. This was still all so new to him.

Then his mind flashed back to last night. Melanie. Her words.

_He's a cherry- picker... You're a ripe one for the taking... He doesn't do relationships._

Gerard's breathing picked up as his heart hammered against his chest and palpitated in his eardrums. What if she was right? Did he really know Frank at all? He gulped audibly and squirmed, suddenly feeling claustrophobic at the proximity of Frank to his body. He felt vulnerable as he was pinned between the cushions and Frank, unable to move unless Frank let him go.

"F-Frank, I can't-" Frank cut him off by pressing his lips against Gerard's but Gerard froze in fear, his eyes wide open and his lips unmoving as he tried to catch his breath.

Frank realised and pulled back, brows furrowed. "Gee?" He mumbled. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Gerard shook his head. "C-can you erh, let me go. I just need to breathe for a second." He barely whispered out. Frank narrowed his eyes and when he looked into Gerard's, he noticed they were brimming with tears and he quickly released his hands before shuffling back slightly so Gerard could sit upright.

He felt exposed, sitting with his lower half completely naked beside Frank so he grabbed at his jeans and pulled them on with shaky limbs.

"Did I say something wrong? Gee, talk to me." Frank stood from his seat on the sofa and wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss against the side of his neck.

Gerard took a moment to moisten his dry throat by taking gulps of saliva. He didn't turn around as he spoke. "I feel like an idiot." He mumbled.

"What?" Frank breathed against his skin. He turned Gerard around to face him. "What are you taking about?"

Gerard could barely face Frank and kept his gaze lowered on a spot on his shirt as he fiddled with his fingers nervously, his hands clammy and his voice trembling from the nerves.

"Is this because you're a virgin? Gerard i'm sorry if I freaked you out. Fuck, sometimes I let my mouth run away with me." He grumbled to himself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was talking out of my fucking dick. I'd wait for you, okay? If you're not ready now, then i'll totally wait until you are. I don't want to force you into anything. I've already told you before, Gee." He pressed his hands against Gerard's face and pulled his head up to look into his eyes. "I promise you."

Gerard shook his head. So Frank _did_ want to sleep with him.

_Cherry- picker._

Up until now, he realised all their relationship was established on was pure lust. Every time they were together, Frank was always so forward with him and so eager to get into his pants.

He felt so pathetic. He felt like an idiot. He felt _used._

Mikey was right. He had no fucking backbone. He simply couldn't say no. What if, all along, Frank had been playing him. Gerard knew he wasn't much of anything; compared to Frank, at least. He didn't even know why Frank had even been interested in him in the first place.

All that sweet talk, all those looks and touches and caresses. All to fool him into believing he could actually have something real. That someone could possibly want him, and not just as a fuck toy.

He felt so fucking pathetic. Gerard felt angry at himself. He let people walk all over him. It's what he did. He was angry at the fact that he'd let someone fool him into believing he was worth something to someone. He almost laughed; the only appealing thing about him was the fact he was a fucking virgin and that was something out of his own control.

A stray tear spilled down his face and he hadn't realised until he felt something rub against his cheek. Frank was wiping it away with his thumb. When Gerard's vision cleared, he was met with a frowning Frank.

"Jesus, Gee, I- what happened? What did I do? Fuck." He mumbled as Gerard's lip continued trembling and he wrapped his arms around Gerard, rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down.

Gerard pulled his arms up and with shaking hands, he pushed against Frank's chest to put some distance between them so he could try and think a little more clearly. Frank reluctantly let go and pulled his arms to his sides.

"Shit are you having a panic attack again?" Frank mumbled, concerned.

Gerard shook his head and took a deep breath before wiping his sleeve against his face. "N-no. I don't think so." He breathed out. He took another shaky breath and Frank pressed his hands cautiously against Gerard's shoulders.

"Talk to me, then. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." His tone was a little frustrated and Gerard tried to work his way around it. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he should take Mikey's advice and stop being so pathetic.

"I'm not feeling well. I-I think you should leave." It hurt to say those words because he wanted nothing more than to sink against his body and stay like that until this entire thing passed. But he needed to distance himself. He needed time to think.

Frank narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, there's something you're not telling me. I'm not going anywhere, Gee. Not until you tell me the truth."

Gerard let out a small groan and pressed his lips together. How the hell was he supposed to tell Frank that he wanted more than what they had- especially if Frank only saw him as his latest conquest or something. Yes, despite everything Gerard had convinced himself to believe about not caring if Frank could give him more or that he was satisfied with what they had; the truth of the matter was, he had been lying to himself the entire time.

God, he wanted so much more but he felt like such a fool. If he told Frank, he would definitely laugh it off and tell him the opposite of what he wanted to hear. There's no way he'd want Gerard like Gerard wanted him.

With bated breath, he decided to lay it all out on the line, though it was just hard coming up with the words. What did it matter? He wasn't exactly happy right now. Of course, in those few heated moments he felt like he was on top of the fucking world but as soon as that was gone, he felt alone.

This was bound to end in disaster. This was going to end up blowing up in his face and he'd be left worse off if he prolonged what they had, only to find that Frank had already moved on to someone better. It was better to lay it all out right now before it got too late. Just like Ray had said about Ryan and Brendon. Maybe they did love each other, but that was different to this.

Frank pulled Gerard down to sit beside him on the sofa and settled beside him, his brows raised as he waited for Gerard to let it out. Gerard took a deep breath and dropped his gaze into his lap, pulling at loose skin around his cuticles.

"Why do you feel like an idiot?" Frank started when he realised Gerard wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

Gerard didn't lift his gaze and took a moment to compose himself before responding. "Because... I'm not- I don't know anything about... About _this_. I'm not like you, Frank." He took a frustrated huff of breath, he wasn't making much sense to himself and the words he actually wanted to say kept getting stuck on the way out of his mouth.

" _Fuck_. I mean, I don't think... I don't think this can work out. I don't know i-if I can give you what you want." He mumbled out quietly, his face burning and brows furrowed as his lip trembled.

"What the- where is all this coming from? What are you even talking about?" He curled his fingers around Gerard's bicep, pulling at it to force Gerard to turn toward him.

Gerard continued. He'd already started now and he couldn't stop his mouth. "Whatever this is..." He gestured between the both of them before replacing his hands in his lap. "It's so far from my comfort zone. I'm not like you because i'm-" Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. "You're _you_ and you can do so much better than _me._ I mean- I don't know why you're even sticking around because I-I just can't give you what you want, okay?"

Frank took a deep sigh, almost as though he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth right now. Frank shook his head and let out a small laugh. "Fucking hell I- I don't believe you. You're just. God you really _are_ a fucking idiot." He laughed before standing up. Gerard winced at the words and waited for Frank to up and leave.

But that didn't happen. Frank took him off guard by settling himself in Gerard's lap, straddling his waist. He pressed his hands either side of Gerard's face and forced his head up to look at him.

"I think you're fucking perfect. I won't stop saying that, not until you start fucking believing it. And to be honest, i'm the lucky one here. You're probably the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Gee. I wouldn't just say that."

Gerard furrowed his brows together. He refused to believe Frank's compliments, despite the fact that they made his heart flutter in his chest.

"What is it that you think I want from you, seeing as you know me better than I know myself?" Frank raised his brows and Gerard raised his gaze to meet Frank's eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Say it."

"I don't-"

"Gee."

"Frank, please just-"

"Gerard i'm not moving an inch until you tell me."

"Sex." He blurted out, his face burning up as he mentally berated himself. "I don't know if i'm ready for that or if i'll ever be ready. I'm sorry. I thought I could do... casual, and I was just fooling myself, okay? God, i'm so fucking pathetic." Gerard mumbled as he pulled his hands up to cover his face embarrassed face.

Frank didn't say anything for a while. All that could be heard was the sound of Gerard breathing. He lifted his head up to look at Frank through his long lashes and his face instantly fell when he caught onto the hurt look that currently adorned Frank's features.

"You- you think i'm _using_ you or some shit? Fuckin' hell, Gerard. Is that really what you think of me?" He frowned and bit down on his lower lip.

Gerard instantly felt guilty for ever opening his damn mouth. He felt compelled to console Frank, to make sure he knew that this was all on Gerard. "No! I just- fuck. This is all going to shit. I don't think... I mean I heard- Melanie told me. She was like why would you ever want me and she was right. I-" Gerard couldn't seem to stop the words that were spilling from his mouth and was almost grateful for Frank cutting in.

"Oh. _Oh._ I fucking should have known. Goddamn it." Frank mumbled before pulling his hands up to wrap them around Gerard's waist. "Fuck, Gerard you're too... Naïve. You're also too fucking gullible. I hate and I love that about you but whatever Melanie said to you- she was just fucking with you, alright? She has a tendency to get jealous about her past... relationships."

Gerard breathed out. Maybe Melanie _was_ lying, but that didn't take away from the fact that Gerard and Frank would probably never work out like he wanted. And he had been right; Frank and Melanie had a history. If Melanie was in the picture, there was no way she'd let them be. This was only the beginning and she would definitely work at trying to pry them apart.

"Gerard, is this what it's all about? Because of some bullshit Melanie spewed?" He leaned his head down to look into Gerard's eyes.

Gerard sighed and shook his head. "It's not just that. I- I like you. A lot. And this hasn't happened ever. It's all so foreign to me and I don't wanna get hurt, okay? I feel like when it gets good then you're gonna leave and you'll definitely find someone better than-"

Frank cut him off by letting out a frustrated groan before violently crashing his lips against Gerard's, pushing him back slightly from the force of it. He pressed against his lips and Gerard took a moment to adjust. Frank's lips were moving against his own with so much passion before he slowed his movements to a slow and deliberate pace, seemingly savouring the moment and trying to convey to Gerard how much he wanted him. How much he _liked_ him. He pulled away all too soon and Gerard's breath was caught in his throat.

"Gerard, I fucking like you too, okay? You're not fucking pathetic. You're not an idiot. You're so... Goddamn it you're so beautiful and I hate that you can't see it. Please don't think you "deserve" me or anything because fucking hell if anything, _i'm_ not deserving of _you_. But I'm too selfish to let you go because I want you all to myself. I was being serious, Gerard. I want you to be mine and- and I want to be yours." The small pink hue in Frank's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Gerard.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's like, when you're around, I just can't seem to keep myself to myself. I always feel the need to be close to you. Like this." Frank pressed himself further against Gerard and tightened his grip around his waist, fisting Gerard's shirt in his hands. His face was inches from Gerard's as he continued speaking, blowing hot breath against Gerard's face.

"I always feel like being this close to you isn't even enough. I always want more. I want so much more; with you. I just don't know how to do it because i'm an idiot and now I realise that i've been sending you all the wrong signals. I want you so bad, Gerard."

Gerard's heart thrummed in his chest and he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "I-is that the truth?" He mumbled.

Frank groaned again and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Oh my fucking _God,_ do I have to spell it out for you? Gerard," He started and pulled Gerard's face up to meet his own. "I. Want. You. Do you want me too?" He asked with a brow raised.

Gerard sighed and nodded slightly.

Frank grinned suddenly. "Then it's set. We're together now or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. The catch? I get to show you PDA whenever the fuck I want." Frank kissed Gerard's jaw tentatively. "I get to take you out whenever the fuck I want and you won't say no because I know that you want me as much as I fucking want you." Frank pressed a multitude of small kisses against Gerard's lips before pulling back to look into his eyes. "Fuck what anyone says. And most of all, fuck those stupid negative thoughts in your head because despite what you might think, anybody would be lucky to have you. And trust me, I won't take this for granted."

Gerard didn't know what to say. Once again, Frank had made him speechless. He sat, open mouthed and staring into Frank's golden eyes that seemed to beam with sincerity. Gerard didn't know what to say so he let his actions do the talking. He wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and pulled him in to press his lips against Frank's. This time, he initiated the kiss and nibbled at Frank's lip, causing him to moan into his mouth, which made Gerard grin against his lips.

He pulled back and fiddled his fingers through Frank's hair, his heart hammering so fast and his entire body buzzing from adrenaline and excitement. Frank wanted him too. He wanted this. Gerard couldn't be happier. He just hoped he didn't do something stupid and fuck it up.

Frank pulled back and gasped, seemingly having remembered something. "Shit, i'm gonna be late." He mumbled when he caught sight of the clock on the wall.

Gerard was still in a bit of a foggy daze as he felt Frank peck a small kiss against his lips. "Fuck, I want so badly to just stay here like this, but I gotta get to work."

Gerard furrowed his brows as Frank shuffled out of his lap and stood, fumbling to close his zipper.

"W-work? I thought you were against having jobs?"

Frank shrugged. "I am but I mean my brother doesn't have a job and somebody's gotta pay the bills, you know?"

"Oh." Gerard frowned and stood up to stand in front of Frank. Frank was the one paying the bills? Jesus, his brother really was an incompetent asshole. Gerard felt a surge of anger toward him. That seemed to be the only emotion he could emit when it came to Frank's brother, despite the fact he'd barely met the guy.

Frank pressed one last lingering kiss against Gerard's lips and Gerard felt like he was floating. When Frank pulled away, he felt the tingles against his skin and smiled involuntarily at Frank. He had the habit of doing that to him. Making him smile despite himself, or making him lose the ability to speak proper, coherent sentences.

"I'll be off soon." Frank breathed against Gerard's lips. "I'll text you. We're going out tonight. Be ready for nine." He mumbled against Gerard's lips one last time before sighing deeply and reluctantly letting him go.

"But what about Pete?" Gerard frowned.

"I'll get Ray to babysit the kid. Besides, we have something to help him now." Frank grinned as he gestured at the briefcase that Gerard had discarded on the middle of the floor behind them.

Gerard couldn't hold back the grin on his own face as he walked Frank to the door and Frank turned one last time to press another kiss to his lips, which caught Gerard off guard and made him giggle with giddiness. Frank was being so affectionate. Possibly _too_ affectionate, but Gerard didn't mind. Not at all

Gerard watched as Frank pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. He closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, finally being able to breath properly now that Frank was gone.

"Thanks for waking me." Mikey grumbled behind Gerard, startling him and causing his heart to leap in his chest.

Gerard turned around swiftly and pressed a hand to his heart. "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Mikey. Why does nobody ever give any warning in this house?"

Mikey had her nose scrunched up as she walked down the stairs. "I don't care. You freaks disturbed my sleep with your..." She shuddered in disgust. "I don't even want to know. I'm going to get some water."

Gerard face burned as he realised that Mikey had heard them... Oh God. This was so fucked. Gerard mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to get carried away... But he didn't regret it. He smiled to himself as Frank's words ran through his head. Then it dawned on him. Frank was taking him out. He didn't know where, but as long as he was with Frank, it didn't matter. Frank cared. Frank wanted Gerard just as much as Gerard wanted him and Gerard couldn't be happier at the revelation. This all felt so... Nice, for lack of a better word. Perfect, almost _too_ perfect. But usually when something good happened, something worse was just waiting around the corner. But Gerard wasn't going to dwell on the what ifs.

He wasn't going to let himself be consumed by the negativity. He was happy right now and that's all he would focus on. For once, he was going to allow himself to be truly happy.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

*************

 


	13. Hello, My Name is Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic depiction of self-harm in this chapter. Also, another title after Highly Suspect because I am trash.

 

*************

Gerard was laying on his bed, stomach first with his legs swinging in the air behind him as he chewed on his pencil. When he started to taste lead, he realised he'd zoned out for the umpteenth time while trying to get some homework done. He couldn't help the fact that his entire body was bubbling with a mixture of nerves and excitement at the forthcoming date with Frank.

He didn't know how to handle the way he was feeling or the thoughts fogging his brain, preventing him from concentrating on his school work. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and rolling onto his back, having decided to give up for the time being. Maybe he'd try again later.

The muscles in his face were a little sore now from the smile that had been plastered there since Frank had left. He couldn't get him out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was the image of Frank over his body, the way he'd held him and touched him, or the way it felt when they were pressed together, skin on skin. The butterflies that never seemed to let up whenever he was in close proximity to Frank, or the fact that Frank had the uncanny ability of turning Gerard on simply with a look.

Gerard pressed his fingers to his tingling lips, tentatively, remembering the way it had felt to kiss Frank and how he longed to do it again, over and over and over again. He could stay like that, intertwined with him with his arms pressed around Frank as their bodies moulded in near perfection. He was amazing. He was fucking beautiful.

_And he's mine._

Gerard's grin grew wider as he threw his hands over his face and giggled like an immature schoolgirl. This was real. It wasn't some elaborate, crazy dream. It was all real. Frank wanted Gerard, just like Gerard wanted him. There was definitely more to them than just pure unadulterated lust... Right? Or was Gerard kidding himself?

He shook off the doubts. _No way. Not again._

Gerard had feelings for Frank, definitely. The question was, did Frank really feel the same or was this some hormonal teenage infatuation that would dissipate as soon as the honeymoon phase was over? Could he put all of his trust in Frank to be able to hold his heart and not crush it in the palm of his hand?

_No._

He refused to believe this. For one, Frank _had_ saved his and Mikey's lives; he could totally trust him, right? And he wasn't going to let his thoughts stray again. Not for now anyway. Why was it always so difficult to enjoy things in the now for Gerard? Why couldn't he just be like Frank or Mikey; stop trying to over-think every single detail of his life for once and just go with the fucking flow. Just see where this ends up.

Gerard groaned at himself, mentally berating his wayward thoughts as he fisted his hands into his sheets in frustration that was aimed solely at himself.

"Jesus, are you bipolar?" Gerard jumped and squealed in surprise, his eyes blinking open and his entire body jolting from the sudden intrusion of his auditory sense.

"Mikey... Not. Fucking. Cool." Gerard grumbled. He sat upright and glared at his sister who had settled onto her bed with a bag of crisps, his arms crossed against his chest as he pouted at her, trying to hide the fact that his limbs were currently unstable from the aftershock. He was sick to death of being snuck up on all the time. It was getting to be extremely grating.

Mikey laughed at him before throwing a crisp into her mouth. "I just saw you go through like a hundred different emotions in the span of a few seconds. That's some talent right there." She grinned wide.

Gerard folded his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, his chin balancing on his fists before he let out a deep sigh and let his mind wander again.

"What's up with you? Trouble in paradise?" Mikey raised her brow as she folded up the packet and rested it in her lap before rubbing her hands together to get rid of the powder residue. Gerard shrugged and sighed again. "Tell us then?" She leaned forward, seemingly interested all of a sudden.

Gerard took a moment to think about how to approach the subject of Frank. He decided to just come out with it. "He asked me out. On, like, a _date_ or something." He nervously fiddled with lint on his pants.

"Okay, and you're being weird about it because...?" Mikey tilted her head.

Gerard groaned and fell back against his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm... I'm scared alright? You know that this is gonna be my first officially official proper date or whatever. It's nerve wracking, to say the fucking least. I don't know what to do!" He mumbled.

"Dude, relax. It can't be that big of a deal. It's basically just hanging out. You hang out all the time anyway. Just do what you normally do." Mikey shrugged.

_Yeah, what we normally do wouldn't exactly bode well in public, Mikey._

"Sure, I guess." Gerard blushed hard and shrugged, thankful that his face was out of Mikey's line of sight right now. "I mean we just, what, talk- right? See its different when i'm hanging out at his house or something. A date is like... More personal, ya know? It's more _intimate_ and probably a hell of a lot more awkward. God, i'm a mess." Gerard wailed and threw his arms over his face in despair.

Mikey rolled her eyes at his drama queen antics and jumped to sit beside him on his bed. She pulled his hands off his face and leaned over him, pressing them to his sides as she shook his body. "Get a fucking grip, man. It's just a _date_ , it's not a fucking wedding."

Gerard furrowed his brows and shook his thoughts before taking a deep breath. "You're right. I mean, it's just _Frank_ for God's sake. It's not like I don't know him. It's not like we haven't hung out before or anything. _Jeez_ , i'm so pathetic."

Mikey giggled at him and threw a crisp at his face. "Yeah you fucking are."

Gerard instantly opened his mouth and caught it between his teeth, taking even himself off guard. Mikey stared at him, wide eyed, before shaking her head. "Fucking hell, and _i'm_ supposed to be the one turning into a human sized dog."

Gerard stuck his tongue out at her and grinned playfully as he crunched it between his teeth.

The door slammed closed downstairs and Gerard was immediately alert.

"Kids! We're home."

Gerard widened his eyes at his sister, who's grin widened even more. They both knew what this meant. The dreaded _talk_ was about to come up.

Gerard scrambled up into a sitting position and grabbed at his sister's arms. "Mikey, help me _please_ , I can't do this again."

Mikey laughed at him and shook her head. "No fucking way. I had to endure it back when I turned sixteen. There's no way i'm letting you get away with it." She grimaced and shuddered, trying to block the awkward memory.

"But this is all your fault- mine is gonna be double worse and the only reason this is happening is because you made me come out to mum. And i'm probably going to have to tell dad too. Fuck, this is a complete and utter disaster."

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Gerard, honey, are you in there?"

"Mikey, _please._ " He begged and Mikey grinned harder, an evil glint in her eyes.

She suddenly put on the sick façade and let out a loud cough to further enhance it. "Come in, mum. He's here!" She croaked out. Gerard whined at her and his heart hammered in his chest as the door unlocked and was pushed open. Their mother was standing in the doorway, beaming at Gerard.

Gerard threw his head over his shoulder and sent his mother a small, sheepish smile. "H-how did counselling go?" He tried to keep the subject off himself. Their parents had started counselling sessions when they felt like they'd started having problems with their marriage almost a year ago.

"Oh, it went fine as usual. We worked out a few problems. How are you, both?" She stepped inside and went to stand by Gerard near the bed as she darted her gaze between Mikey and Gerard.

Gerard shrugged and dropped his head in his lap. "Fine."

Mikey was cuddled up in her sheets. "I'm feeling," cough, "A little better." She had been holding her breath to make herself red-faced.

Their mother tutted to herself as she wandered over to stroke Mikey's hair. "I really think you should see a doctor, Mikey. This isn't normal. It's been almost a week and you've just missed so much at school..." She trailed off, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"It'll be fine. I think it's just a passing bug." Their mother nodded, knowing all about Mikey's fear of hospitals. But of course, that wasn't the only reason they were staying away from there. "I've been taking plenty of fluids and rest." She smiled sweetly, making sure to tremble her lower lip and keep her smile small and crooked.

Gerard internally scoffed at the way Mikey was talking to their mother as though she was a little kid again, totally putting on the act which was probably Oscar worthy.

"Well alright, if you're starting to feel better. I guess a day or two more couldn't do much harm. But if it gets any worse, you tell me okay?"

"Okay." Mikey made her eyes wide and nodded meekly before their mother leaned down to press a small kiss to her forehead.

She turned to Gerard, who froze in apprehension. "Gerard, your father and I want to speak with you. Downstairs." She smiled at him sweetly and Gerard shook his head.

"I erh, I have a lot of homework. It's due, like, tomorrow. I can't." He lied.

Their mother raised her brow. "Gerard Arthur Way, don't think I don't know when you're lying to me." Damn that motherly sixth sense of hers, not to mention Gerard's awful lying skills.

Gerard sighed in frustration. "I- I'm... I don't know."

"There's nothing to be afraid of honey. I'm your mother for God's sake. And your father loves you no matter what, too. He's learning to be more... Open minded. We learned that today in counselling. Come on." She held her arm out, waiting for him to take it.

Gerard eyed Mikey nervously and narrowed his eyes when she stuck her tongue out at him before pretending to be tired and rolling over. He could see her shoulders shaking slightly from giggles that wracked her body.

He, deliberately slowly, stood before hesitantly placing his hand in his mother's. He was nervous as all hell and couldn't contain the heat rushing through his body, causing him to sweat.

His mother led him into the living room, where his father was waiting on the sofa... The sofa where he and Frank had... Oh God. He blushed a deep crimson and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the thoughts away as he settled into the opposite sofa, his mother sitting beside their father and taking his hand in hers- seemingly to anchor him down so that he didn't interfere as Gerard spoke. She turned to him and muttered, "Now, Donald. Remember what we talked about." She turned back to Gerard and nodded encouragingly, smiling a deep smile. "Go on, Gerard. You can talk to us."

Gerard had gone over this moment countless times in his head before, trying to figure out what he'd say, if ever the situation came about. Now that it had, his mind had gone entirely blank. How the hell was he supposed to start?

He took a shaky breath as his eyes darted between his parents' faces. His father was tensing his jaw, seemingly holding himself back from saying a word before Gerard.

"It's okay, take your time. Start when you feel ready." Donna Way nodded.

Gerard dropped his gaze into his lap and gulped, loud. He cringed as the sound seemed to reverberate around the silent room.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Donna continued. "We love you, no matter what. Right, Don?"

Donald nodded once before gritting out, "Right."

Gerard couldn't face them so he kept his eyes trained on his hands laying limp on his lap which was currently shaking with nerves.

"I- I'm gay." He mumbled quickly and quietly with a dry throat.

"Sweetie, speak a little louder." Donna's tone was comforting.

Gerard stood up quickly. "I need some water." He stuttered as he stumbled up to his feet.

"Gerard, come back you- Oh God." Donna jumped up and followed Gerard toward the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of cold water from the fridge, allowing the cold air to seep through his pores to cool his body that was overcome with a hot flush.

He took a little extra time to breathe and slowly unscrewed the cap before taking a large gulp and wincing as the freezing liquid hit his sensitive teeth.

He turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway, a concerned look etching her features.

Gerard gripped the bottle to his chest and dropped his gaze to the floor. His mother stepped forward and tilted his chin up. "Baby, talk to me." She whispered.

"I don't know what to say." Gerard croaked out. "This is... It's hard for me."

"It doesn't need to be. We won't make this into a big deal. I promise." She pressed her hands against his shoulders and leaned in to press a kiss against his hair before smoothing it back and smiling up at him.

"But... Dad- he..." Gerard breathed deeply, shaking slightly. "I'm scared of what he'll think." He pulled his lip into his mouth and gnawed on it nervously.

"I won't think any less of you, son." His father piped up from behind his mother, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Gerard threw his head up to lock eyes with Donald, his face red.

Donald sighed and shook his head slightly before talking again. "I mean, I don't get it and I don't think I ever will but... I guess you can't help what you are, right? And it doesn't change the fact that you're still a person, like the rest of us. You're my son." He spoke as he moved to stand in front of Gerard, Donna shuffling away slightly.

Gerard watched with a slack jaw, unable to respond. After a moment of silence, Gerard threw his arms around his father, tears brimming in his eyes. Donald was taken slightly aback and he stumbled before wrapping his arms around his son and patting his back awkwardly a few times. Gerard sniffled quietly into his father's shirt before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

His father chuckled slightly at Gerard's crooked smile. "Why are you upset?"

Gerard shook his head. "I'm not. I'm happy. Thanks for being the coolest parents in the world." Gerard looked between Donna and Donald, sending beaming smiles their way before pulling his sleeves over his hands and wiping at his face to get rid of the tear stains.

He couldn't believe that his parents were being so... normal about this. They weren't mollycoddling him; they were trying hard not to make him feel like some sort of outcast and he couldn't be more grateful for it. For _them._

Donna curved her brows up, her lower lip trembling. "Oh don't, now i'm going to start crying." She stuttered before pulling Gerard into a tight hug.

"Alright well, this was a good talk. I'm going to go catch up on some football. Your mother wanted to erh... Say a few words to you." Gerard's father nodded once at Gerard, sternly, before backing out of the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

Gerard's eyes widened. Oh no. It was time.

Donna gripped Gerard's wrist and pulled him to the dining table, settling down in a chair and pulling Gerard to sit in the one beside her.

Donna took a deep breath and gripped both of Gerard's wrists, essentially keeping him grounded to herself as she started. "Look, me and your father decided it was best coming from me. You know how your father can get and besides, i'm definitely more experienced." She chuckled to herself before shaking it off and setting her sights back on a slightly confused looking Gerard.

"What?" He mumbled out.

"Well... You have a boyfriend now. And well, you're old enough to know."

Gerard gulped hard, cringing slightly. He knew where this was going and he was not looking forward to it in the slightest.

Donna tightened her grip on her son, before taking a deep breath and smiling wide. "I'm going to tell you what boys want."

*********

Gerard was traumatised, to say the least. He was currently rocking back and forth on his bed, arms wrapped around his legs and knees pulled up to his chest. As soon as his mother had finished, he darted into his bedroom and threw in his earphones, trying to forget everything she had told him.

He shuddered to himself in horror, his eyes wide and unblinking. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mother's words out of his head.

Mikey simply laughed at him. She had spent the last few minutes in a fit of giggles and tears, clutching her stomach as she laughed at her brother. She finally composed herself and wandered over to sit beside Gerard on his bed. She pulled out his earphones and Gerard protested with a high-pitched whine as he threw out his arms to try and grab them from her.

"You look fuckin' hilarious." Gerard noticed she had her phone out and was flicking through images in her gallery, giggling to herself. "I'm never deleting these."

Gerard groaned, realising she'd been taking pictures of him, completely making fun out of his traumatising experience.

"Fuck you, Mikey." He pouted, frowning deeply and shuddering once again.

"So, what time's lover boy coming over?" Mikey wiggled her brows. Gerard suddenly froze. He'd forgotten. How had he forgotten about that? He quickly pulled his phone up to check the time. It was midday which meant-

"He's coming in a few hours. Oh crap." He slapped his hand over his face. "Oh no... Mum. She'll probably bombard him with questions and invite him for dinner or something if she meets him. Damn it!" He groaned.

Mikey raised her brow as she eyed Gerard. "Well, jeez, you're not gonna go out dressed like _that_ are you?"

Gerard looked over his outfit. He wore things like this all the time. "What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" He frowned at Mikey's disapproval of his faded Ramones tee and ripped, blue jeans.

Mikey scoffed. "It's a date? Which means you actually have to try and make some effort for once, according to society."

Gerard nervously chewed on his lip as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, fine. What do you suggest then?"

Mikey narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils as she leaned closer to Gerard. "First, i'd suggest you take a shower because you look like shit." She picked up a couple of greasy strands of hair between her fingers and scrunched her nose up in disgust. Gerard slapped her hand away and pouted before crossing his arms back over his chest.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

"Brush your teeth too. Your breath reeks of morning coffee." She groaned as she over-exaggeratedly swiped her hand in front of her face as though she was trying to get rid of the smell.

"Fuck off." He whined before pulling his hand up to breath into his palm. He scrunched his face up and smiled sheepishly when he realised she was right.

Begrudgingly, he trudged over to the bathroom and locked the door behind him before undressing and stepping under the running shower head.

He decided to take his time as he moaned in pleasure at the warm water running over his skin, smiling hard and closing his eyes as he threw his head back, submerging it under the water and gasping as water ran over his face.

He smoothed his hair back and rubbed at his eyes to remove the excess water as he reflected on anything and everything. Whenever he got in the shower, there was really nothing stopping his thoughts from running away with him.

He giggled to himself when he realised that he was about to go out with Frank Iero. He smiled hard as he thought about Frank, humming to himself as his thoughts went back to the day's earlier occurrences. Frank's words, how held him so close and tight. How Frank was always vying for Gerard's touch, or to be physically close to him in some way. It made his body thrum with pure joy.

Gerard blushed hard as the image of Frank caressing his naked skin with his rough fingers came into his mind. He trembled when he remembered how it had felt when Frank held him so close, or when.... Oh God, when Frank had his mouth wrapped around Gerard's throbbing length.

Gerard's breathing picked up when he remembered just how fucking talented Frank was with that mouth of his. But maybe it had just felt so fucking amazing to Gerard because it had been his first blowjob and Frank knew exactly what he was doing.

Gerard groaned as he felt blood rush between his legs, his dick twitching awake as it filled with blood and hardened up against his stomach.

Gerard tried to control his breathing as he squeezed his eyes shut, mentally cursing himself. He tried to think about anything other than Frank's plump, soft lips, or his smooth, olive skin or even those golden eyes that always seemed to look straight through him. The way they'd darken and roll back when he was close to release. The way Frank's lips felt against Gerard's neck as he marked him up with his love bites. The way Frank straddled him and seemed to mould perfectly against Gerard's form when they were pressed close to one another.

Before Gerard knew it, his hand was already touching himself. He stuck the tip of his middle finger into his slit, hard, before rubbing it in circular motions, releasing pre-cum and rubbing it between his fingers before clasping his length and smoothing his hand over it, slicking it with his wetness. He spread his legs slightly and braced himself against the wall with his forearm pressed against it, head thrown back as he pumped himself to Frank. To everything about Frank.

He quietly moaned Frank's name over and over as he sped up his movements, flicking his wrist faster and faster from the base all the way to the tip then back again, squeezing and twisting at the perfect moments, his back arching away as he pushed himself against the wall, jerking into his hand as his sensitive tip rubbed against the tiled wall. He rolled his hips against his hand, his dick rubbing harder against the wall.

He panted hard as he continued this rhythm, bringing his other hand down to squeeze his balls between his fingers, massaging them and biting his teeth so hard that he was close to drawing blood. He whined lowly as he tried to hold back the sounds his throat so desperately needed to release.

He felt his stomach painfully tighten, twisting and knotting, urging him to release so his muscles could unclench from the pressure he was building himself up to.

"Ungh... So close." He muttered breathlessly. "F-Fuck... Frank. _Frankie_." He grunted as he jerked into his tight fist. "C'mon." His breath was coming out strangled and his throat was so dry, he could only swallow gulps of air.

His forehead hit the wall with a thump, his lips parted and salivating. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his vision sparked with flashes of white, his entire head seemingly hosting the festival of Holi as it was overcome with secondary flashes of bright colours.

He let out a deep, strangled moan as he came all over his fist in short, hot spurts, squirting against the wall. He arched his back as far as it would go, pushing into his hand as he attempted to prolong the contractions inside his navel that were spreading bursts of pleasure coursing through his entire being. His hips twitched a few times as he came down from his high before he completely slumped against the wall, releasing his now flaccid dick and pressing his palms against the wall.

He panted hard against the tiles, his own hot breath hitting his face as he watched his cum slide down the wall and mix with the water on the shower floor. He sneered at the mess he'd made and took a moment to relax his shaking limbs before grabbing the shower pipe off its holder and washing it away down the drain.

He turned around and slumped his back against the wall, his head thrown back as his lips twitched at the corners and he hummed in content.

He stayed under the warm running water, letting it relax his tense muscles before washing his hair with shampoo and scrubbing his body down with soap when his limbs had stopped shaking enough.

When he finished, he jumped out and wrapped a towel around his torso before stepping in front of the sink. He wiped down the fogged up mirror and caught his tired reflection.

His dark hair was stuck against his face in wet clumps, his hazel eyes were dull and ringed with dark circles from the lack of sleep he'd been getting recently. His pale skin was flushed red from the heat of the shower. He sighed as he cringed at his own reflection. He observed then re-observed every last imperfection that was on his face, furrowing his brows as he trailed his eyes down to roam over his pudgy stomach. He realised he'd been looking at himself for far too long and with a scoff, he pulled his gaze away, getting sick of seeing his face.

What did Frank even see in him? He wasn't anything special. He didn't know why Frank always complimented him. Did he ever truly mean it or did he only say those things to make Gerard feel better about himself?

Not that the compliments worked in convincing him. Sure, Frank's loving words swelled his heart to a painfully large size, but ultimately, Gerard was just Gerard. He felt like a pretty average guy. He felt like he was undeserving of Frank's intense, loving nature.

He sighed deeply and grabbed his toothbrush from its holder, squeezing a line of paste onto the bristles before angrily shoving it into his mouth and rubbing at his teeth so hard, his gums should have started bleeding. He felt a sudden onslaught of hate toward himself. He hated everything about himself. He hated that he wasn't going to amount to much. He hated that he was a walking fucking failure. He hated that Mikey was going through this werewolf bullshit and he felt helpless. He hated that his life was now this crazy fantasy. He always thought he wanted excitement in his life but really, he wouldn't mind going back to how things were before.

He didn't want to think about the pros of the situation because in this moment, he felt as though the cons far outweighed them.

Gerard hadn't realised he'd stopped and he felt his chest start moving up and down in a quick pace, his breaths coming out in strangled pants.

His throat was closing up. His eyes stung with tears and he tried to blink them away but that action only caused them to spill from his eyes. He spat foaming toothpaste out of his mouth and into the sink and the toothbrush fell from his shaking hands. He gripped the edge of the sink with both hands to balance himself on his shaking legs.

He leaned over the sink and tried to catch his breath but that was proving difficult as he felt his chest weighing him down, pulling him down to the ground. He felt sick in his stomach. He sucked in sharp gasps of breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute and he could barely slow them down enough to make sense of them. He knew they were all the bad thoughts. They'd come back to bite him in the ass. He could never be truly happy, not really. Every time it got good, something always came around to counteract that- to place that balance back in his life.

He knew this was inevitable, but he couldn't help feeling like the universe was cheating him. It had fooled him into believing he could be happy, for real. But he couldn't. Not with this anxiety that was always weighing him down. He'd forgotten about that little problem, if only for a while.

Frank.

Frank had made him forget.

And Ray.

And even Ryan.

His friends.

They were the pros of this situation. They were the light at the end of the tunnel.

Gerard always thought he was a firm believer in 'everything happens for a reason'. Maybe things do happen for a reason. Maybe this was all happening because he was somehow meant to be with Frank and that he was supposed to befriend Ray and Ryan.

But where did that put Mikey?

Mikey was fucked. She was getting the worst of it.

Gerard couldn't control the sob that wracked his body and he fell to the floor, on his knees, his hands pressed flat to the ground and his head dipped low as he sobbed harder and harder, tears splashing against the linoleum flooring.

Mikey had killed. She had fucking murdered those dogs and Gerard was the only one to blame. He felt like an asshole.

Maybe things happened for a reason, but then why was there no silver lining with Mikey?

He fell onto his side and curled up into himself as he allowed his world to fall apart, getting sucked into his breakdown.

He was locked inside this enclosed space and he never felt more alone. He needed someone to hold onto. He needed someone to tell him it would be alright.

He needed Frank.

He needed him to whisper soothing words into his ear.

He needed him to press his lips against his exposed skin, roam his hands over his body, rubbing him and hushing him, subduing the shakes.

Gerard tried to clear his thoughts and imagined Frank was beside him. He imagined he was talking to him. He imagined his own hand that was clutching at his thumping chest was Frank's. He closed his eyes and imagined Frank was telling him to breath.

He imagined that Frank was telling him it would be okay.

He stayed like that, rocking himself against the floor as he counted down in his head, breathing long and hard. His sobs soon quietened down to small hiccups.

His eyes were squeezed shut as his entire body shook against the cold floor.

It was almost as if an entire lifetime had passed until he felt in control again.

A loud knocking against the door startled him to open his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in there? It's been over an hour, Gerard. I need to use the bathroom."

Had it only been that short a while? It had felt so much longer to Gerard.

He fumbled around before slowly pushing himself off the ground on shaking arms. He finally got to his feet and Mikey banged against the door again, quite violently, which caused Gerard to let out a small yelp and his heartbeat quickened once again.

"Wait." He croaked. He caught his reflection in the mirror again and saw his eyes puffy and red from the crying, tears staining his face and his cheeks were flushed a light pink.

He gulped at how pathetic he looked and felt at that moment. He tore his gaze, angrily, from the mirror before turning on the cold tap and splashing his face. He gasped in shock when it initially hit his face before gathering more and rubbing it into his face to soothe the swelling and calm down the heat and redness.

When he felt he looked halfway acceptable, he took one last deep breath before gathering the courage to face his sister.

He wrapped his hand around the door handle and plastered on a small smile before pulling it open.

Mikey had a brow raised and her arms were crossed against her chest as she looked at Gerard in a judging sort of manner.

"Don't think I don't know what you were getting up to in there. I know all." She smirked at him and Gerard blushed hard from embarrassment, remembering what had happened... Had she heard him, earlier? But Gerard swore he had been quiet.

"What the- Mikey, I was having a shower." He mumbled, red-faced and pushed past his sister to quickly escape her piercing eyes.

Mikey giggled at him knowingly before following him into their shared bedroom. Gerard plopped down onto his bed and used a smaller towel to vigorously rub at his damp hair.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Mikey. "I thought you needed to use the bathroom."

Mikey ignored his question and shrugged before throwing something at Gerard, hitting him in the face. "Put those on."

Gerard scowled and pulled the material off his face. He picked up the small black skinnies first and held them in front of his face, his nose scrunching up. "Mikey, these are your jeans. Why would I wear _your_ jeans?"

"Because all yours are a couple sizes too big, you hoodrat." Mikey raised a brow and folded her arms against her chest.

"What's wrong with baggy clothes?" Gerard mumbled. "Besides, i'm pretty sure my balls are going to get destroyed in these. Jesus, look how tight they are." He whined.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic babe, pain is beauty. Just remember that." She tapped her nose. "Girls have it worse off. Consider yourself lucky you're just a dude. Now go put some clothes on."

Gerard sighed in defeat and ruffled through his drawers to grab some boxers before stepping into their walk-in closet and partially closing the door behind him.

It took him a few tugs and momentary breath holding before he was able to get the jeans pulled over his butt. As he tried to button them closed, he realised his boxers were being way too constrictive underneath, plus the hems were rolling up and showing through the fabric of the jeans. So with a deep sigh, he pulled the jeans off (struggling, once again) before pulling off his boxers.

"Guess i'm going commando tonight." He furrowed his brows and begrudgingly threw his boxers to the ground. He hated not wearing underwear. It made him feel weirdly exposed.

He sucked in another breath and finally got the jeans on again after a couple tries. When he'd buttoned them up, he realised he'd become a little lightheaded. The jeans were so tight against his legs that they appeared to be like some sort of second skin. He had to spend a few moments with his hands down his pants, adjusting himself into a comfortable position before emerging shirtless from the closet, hesitantly. Mikey had her back turned to him as she fiddled with a straightener on her vanity, tapping at it to check whether it was turned on.

Gerard wrapped his arms around his exposed middle and cleared his throat. Mikey turned around swiftly and a huge grin spread across her face. "Your ass looks great, dude. Damn, I wish I had a nice butt. Mine's so fucking flat." Mikey grumbled to herself and Gerard blushed hard before moving closer to the mirror on their wall to take a good look.

He gasped in horror when he realised his entire crotch area was bulging slightly, the outline of his dick slightly evident. He turned to the side and noticed his ass had been pushed up from the pressure of the tight material and he whined lowly. "Mikey, my ass looks fucking _huge_." He complained before pinching the skin at his waist. "And look at this! I have a fucking muffin top." He whined.

"Shut the fuck up, Gerard. You look great." Mikey shook her head.

"No way, i'm wearing my own clothes, fuck this." Gerard went to open his drawer but Mikey's low tone held him back.

"You take off those jeans and i'll burn your dick off." She narrowed her eyes and Gerard turned around, watching as she picked up the straightener and clamped, then unclamped it threateningly.

She picked up a small black shirt from beside her on the chair and threw it at Gerard; this time he caught it against his chest. He quickly pulled it over his head to cover his naked torso. He once again examined himself and rolled his eyes. "Mikey this isn't even mine! It's a bit form fitting..." He sighed deeply at the black and white Rolling Stones shirt that had just the right pop of rainbow colouring on the logo and image. He pulled the shirt all the way down, trying to cover his crotch to retain at least a little dignity.

"I'll wear the jeans, fine, but at least let me wear my own shirt." The hem of the shirt would only come down to rest just below the waistband of his jeans and that made him feel quite uncomfortable.

Mikey mumbled under her breath and came up behind Gerard as he fiddled with the hem of Mikey's shirt. She slapped her hands loudly against his shoulders and started dragging him toward the vanity.

"What are you- oomph!" Mikey pushed Gerard down into the stool, his butt hitting it painfully hard. She then pulled out a stick of cream liquid and Gerard narrowed his eyes at her when he read the print on the packaging.

"I thought you didn't have any of that left?" He folded his arms across his chest and raised his brow in question.

Mikey shrugged, holding back a grin. "I found it. Now keep still."

Gerard flinched back as she smeared some against the back of her hand and dipped a brush in it, before starting to buff the bristles into his skin. Gerard instantly pulled back and giggled slightly. "What are you doing? That tickles."

"It's called magic. You see all these little marks on your face?" She pointed at Gerard's reflection in the mirror. "It makes them disappear!" She spoke condescendingly. "And it makes you look alive, for once." She grinned at him as she pressed the bristles against his face and started blending away again.

Gerard furrowed his brows and kept scrunching up his face, pouting and twisting his features from the unfamiliar feeling. When she'd finished powdering over it, Gerard had to do a double take. He leaned toward the mirror in awe. His skin looked flawless. Unnaturally so, really. He didn't know how to feel about it. He was almost tempted to rub it away but he didn't want to anger Mikey. His face looked slightly smaller and more defined and he could only blink at himself. "Jesus I look..."

"Hot. If I do say so myself. But we're not done here, no siree." She pulled out a black pencil and Gerard instantly knew exactly what that was.

"Eyeliner? Mikey," He whined, "Dressing me in your clothes is one thing; now you're sticking makeup on my face? I'm gay, i'm not freaking transgender."

Mikey pulled back and scoffed at her brother. "Erh, makeup isn't only for girls, okay. You of all people should be more open-minded about these things. Besides, makeup on boys is great. More boys should wear makeup. Fuck what people say." She mumbled as she slowly inched the tip of the pencil toward Gerard's eye. Gerard couldn't help but flinch back.

"Will it hurt?" He bit his lip and raised his brows in worry.

Mikey laughed at him. "I do this all the time and i've never hurt myself. I think you'll be fine, Gee." She rolled her eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Open your eyes or this is gonna go absolutely everywhere."

He relaxed his eyes and his eyes instinctually blinked when the pencil touched his eyelids. It took a bit of wiping away and reapplying, before Mikey felt ready to smudge it in slightly.

"Open your eyes and look up." Mikey demanded and Gerard complied, blinking to readjust his slightly blurry vision.

Suddenly, Mikey was tugging his cheeks so his waterline was exposed before lightly pressing the pencil to the corner of his eye.

"Ow!" Gerard blinked quickly and shuffled away from her. He went to rub at his eye with his fist but Mikey gripped his wrist and stopped him.

"You fucking baby, it barely touched you. You mess this up and I will not hesitate to carry out my earlier threat." She raised her brow at a slightly fearful Gerard.

"Yeah, but it felt weird."

"Just shut up and sit still. Eyes up." She spoke sternly and Gerard grumbled before complying once again.

Mikey was getting frustrated now. "Would you quit tweaking your eye? And for God's sake sit _still._ You're fucking it all up." She growled angrily.

"I can't help it. Deal with it!" He countered in a small whiny tone.

"You little..." Mikey trailed off, annoyed.

"Ow, Mikey you-!" Gerard squealed and squeezed his sore eye shut. "Fuckin' stabbed me in the eye." He whined, a tear spilling down.

Mikey stifled a giggle. "Whoops, my hand slipped- _deal with it_." She mocked him.

It took a lot longer than it should have but after a lot of tugging, pulling and crying Mikey had finished.

She slumped back onto her bed and sighed in defeat. "Jesus, i'm done in. You should pay me for this shit, you big baby."

"I don't like it." Gerard complained and fell back in his chair.

Mikey growled in frustration. "Oh no, if you're thinking of fucking up your hair or changing _anything_ I just spent _literal_ hours on then you're sorely mistaken."

"It just- I look so... Not like me." He furrowed his brows. He had to admit, he looked a lot better than usual but he couldn't help the feeling he was fooling people with a literal mask of near perfection plastered on his face. It felt... weird. He felt weird.

"You're still you. Just a _better_ you. You look fucking hot, Gee. Ah ah ah!" She cut him off as he went to speak. "I don't even think so. You'd better stop with all that self-deprecating bullshit."

Gerard grumbled and stood from the chair. "Where's my bag?" He grabbed his phone and realised he'd gotten a few messages.

**Frank: Work is so fuckin boring**

**Frank: Counting down the hrs til I see you xo**

**Frank: Btw have the shots ready for pete. We're stopping back at mine for a quick sec**

Gerard had blushed from Frank's prior message but that soon turned into worry when he realised he'd have to get the shots from the briefcase without Mikey knowing. She would definitely question him... What would he say to her?

Shit.

He watched as Mikey scrolled through her phone intently and flicked his gaze to the closet where they'd decided to hide it away, knowing their parents never went through it.

He tried to discreetly shuffle into the closet but Mikey instantly tore her eyes from her phone to the closet, just as he stepped inside. "You'd better not be getting changed!" She yelled.

Gerard let out a deep breath before replying. "I'm just... Looking for a jacket." He quickly retorted. He briefly heard her murmur a small 'you'd better be and all' before he quickly reached to one of the top shelves and grabbed at the small black case.

He could feel himself sweat slightly as he turned to quickly check that Mikey hadn't snuck up behind him. He held his breath as he put in the combination and pulled it open. He pulled out a handful in a quick rush and fumbled around for his messenger bag, throwing them inside. He quickly clicked it shut and replaced it where it had been before. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before he remembered what he'd told Mikey.

He quickly grabbed at a random jacket in a quick daze and fumbled out of the closet, shutting the door behind him.

When he emerged, Mikey raised her brows. "You're wearing _that_." She giggled.

Gerard looked down in his arms and noticed he'd grabbed Mikey's white denim jacket. Something she rarely wore. He mentally cursed himself for picking such an attention drawing garment.

"Wow, you're actually going to wear something other than black. I'm proud of you, Gee." She grinned at him.

Gerard took a deep breath and decided to play it off. He lifted his chin in defiance and dropped his messenger bag before shrugging the jacket over his shoulder. "Whatever." He checked the time and realised Frank would be here scarily soon.

He caught his frame in the mirror again and was overcome with a huge sense of disheartenment. What was he making all this effort for? At the end of the day, he would take it all off and be back to his plain old self. This was only temporary.

Was he kidding himself? Was this going to work out? Was this night going to end in disaster once Frank realises how much baggage Gerard carries? Would he get fed up of Gerard's constant crippling anxiety and run a mile when he couldn't be bothered dealing with his bullshit anymore?

Gerard dropped himself onto his bed, on the verge of tears. He took a deep breath. "Mikey I think I should cancel tonight. I should keep an eye on you. In case something goes wrong, you know? Yeah, I think i'll stay home with you." He chewed on his lip nervously.

"No fucking way. I spent way too long on _this_ ," She gestured toward Gerard, "To have you not show it off. You're going out and that's final."

Gerard furrowed his brows together. "You know, i'm pretty sure you and Frank have some sort of mutual dislike going on, so why are you so adamant on us hooking up or whatever?" Gerard spoke his thoughts aloud.

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. He makes you happy, right? I mean, I don't know _why_." She scoffed and Gerard rolled his eyes. "But to be honest i'm just glad your sorry ass is finally getting some action. And I guess that yeah, he's kinda hot or whatever in that rebellious punk kinda way, but not my cup of coffee." She finished.

Gerard raised his brows. "Oh yeah, as opposed to _Pete Wentz?_ " He giggled at her immediate sneer.

"Oh _God_ , don't even remind me. I- oh fuck me, I can't believe I even..." She trailed off and shuddered in disgust. Gerard knew what she was going to say and was thankful she refrained from it because he was starting to feel nauseous. "I guess werewolf DNA comes with a side serving of bad judge of character." She shuddered one last time before falling back against her bed.

Gerard raised his brows. "You know; Pete Wentz isn't actually all that bad." When Mikey sent him an incredulous look he quickly realised what he'd said. "I mean, so i've heard."

"We're talking about the same guy, right? or am I mistaken? Because, fuck me, Gerard, when did you become best friends with the entire fucking school?" Her tone started off as somewhat playful but Gerard couldn't miss the slight change toward the end. Almost as though she was angry at something.

Gerard furrowed his brows. "Somehow, I feel like this isn't just about Pete..." Gerard furrowed his brows at his sister.

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Fuck off, i'm tired." She rolled over, effectively facing away from Gerard.

Gerard shook his head and moved to sit beside her, shrugging her shoulder and pulling her around to face him. "No way. You do this all the time, Mikey. There's something you're not telling me and I won't move until you speak." She groaned in annoyance and tried to turn away but Gerard held her firmly in place.

"Is this about Frank and the guys? Do you feel like i've... I don't know, _ditched_ you or something?" He mumbled nervously, sincerely hoping that wasn't the reason.

Mikey furrowed her brows. "God, Gerard you're fucking-" She let out a small laugh, completely devoid of humour. "It's not always about you." She snapped. "Jesus, just let it go, i'm fine. It's these stupid mood swings. Got me all over the place." She grumbled angrily as she tightened her fist.

Somehow, Gerard wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? If you're not feeling well, Mikey, i'll stay here with you and-"

"For fuck's sake Gerard just _go_ , i'll be fine. Jesus, you're worse than mum." She groaned.

Gerard nibbled on his lip before reaching out to grasp his sister's arm. But before he could do that, he heard the doorbell go off downstairs.

He immediately pulled back and started panicking. Frank was here. And a little early, too, he noticed when he checked the time.

He gave his sister a once-over before exiting the room. He decided not to push her any further in case she got all riled up and exploded on him into a fit of rage or something.

He quickly skimmed through his belongings in his messenger bag to ensure everything that he needed for tonight was there. He slung it over his shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down his racing heartbeat before descending the stairs.

Gerard heard _voices_ and quickly stopped to eavesdrop. He peered around the wall to see that his mother currently had Frank pulled inside and was questioning him with a steely gaze.

Gerard couldn't hold back a giggle when he noticed Frank's flustered and slightly uncomfortable expression.

"So how long have you been dating my son?" His mother's curious tone rang through his ears.

"Urh... Not long?" Frank mumbled, almost awkwardly and Gerard let out a slightly loud giggled, alerting Frank of his presence.

Frank immediately turned to look at Gerard and gave him a small warning look. Gerard widened his eyes a little and took another deep breath before stepping out to completely expose himself.

He awkwardly stood at the top of the stairs and felt frozen under Frank's almost scrutinising gaze. He dropped his head bashfully, letting his black bangs fall over his eyes as he looked at Frank through thick lashes.

Frank's golden gaze seemed to be going right through him and Gerard couldn't hold back the pink blush that pooled in his cheeks at the intensity of it. Frank was watching him, unmoving from his spot as Gerard's mother continued barrelling him with questions that Frank was in too much of a daze to answer.

Gerard pulled an arm out to grip the bannister and pulled up the courage to start on his way down, wishing all the while that the look Frank was giving him meant he'd done something right.

He tore his eyes from Frank's to glance over his outfit. Black jeans and a striped black and white sweater. He roved his eyes over Frank's face as he got closer. His shaggy brown hair was mussed up in that perfectly messy way, long strands falling over one eye and curling over at the ends by his jaw.

Gerard suddenly felt overdone and a little self-conscious. Frank looked so casual, yet still perfect, as though he didn't even need to make any effort. And Gerard felt ridiculous and stupid all of a sudden, in comparison.

His mother finally stopped talking and turned to face her son. "Oh, Gerard you- are you wearing makeup?" Gerard's face instantly heated up in embarrassment and he avoided Frank's gaze.

_Yeah, thanks for calling me out, mum._

"Oh honey..." She put on a sympathetic tone and pressed her hands against his cheeks, pushing them together. "You don't need makeup to make you beautiful. You already are."

"Mum!" Gerard slapped her hands away and shuffled out of her grip. He was giving her a look that read somewhere along the lines of 'please, for the love of all that is holy, stop this right fucking now'.

Frank sighed dramatically and swiftly wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him into his side. "I tell him that all the time. It's a shame he refuses to believe me, though." Frank shrugged a shoulder and watched Gerard from the corner of his eye, lips quirked up in a small bemused smirk.

Gerard gulped and cleared his throat, shuffling from foot to foot as Frank pressed him closer to himself, his fingers digging into Gerard's skin, causing him to squirm slightly.

"F-Frank, erh... We should get going. Don't wanna be late." Gerard quickly mumbled as he fisted the back of Frank's sweater in his hand and started tugging him slightly to hint that he wanted to leave.

"Oh, right yeah. It was awesome meeting you, Donna." Frank winked at Gerard's mother before Gerard pulled at him to get moving.

So they were on a first name basis now.

Interesting.

"Oh! Before you go I want to remind you, Frank, that you are welcome to join us for dinner at any given time." She beamed at him.

Gerard sucked in a breath. He was hoping to avoid this conversation.

Frank cocked a brow. "Remind me? That holds the presumption I was even invited in the first place, eh Gerard." Frank nudged Gerard with his hip and smirked as Gerard turned his face away to hide his embarrassed expression.

"I- was erh... Going to. It just kinda slipped my mind." Gerard lied.

"Uh hu." Frank nodded slowly before turning to face Mrs Way with a huge grin. "I would be honoured. I'll arrange the plans with Gee."

Mrs Way clasped her fingers together under her chin. "Then it's settled. Have fun you two. But not _too_ much fun." She raised her brows playfully at her teenage son and grinned when he rolled his eyes. "And don't stay out too late. It's a school night, loves." Her tone was stern as she saw them out the door and slowly closed it behind them, sending them off with a small wave.

Gerard had barely let out the breath he'd been holding in when Frank turned him toward himself and pressed their torsos together before assaulting his lips.

Gerard squealed from the unexpected attack but soon relaxed and moved his lips against Frank's in a small kiss. Gerard almost lost himself to the sensation but he remembered he was still stood on his _fucking_ doorstep so he reluctantly pulled back, making Frank let out a small whimper of disapproval.

Gerard pressed his forehead into Frank's hair and shook his head. "Not here." His voice was breathy. "They'll see. It's... weird." He shuddered and felt Frank's laugh rumble his chest.

Frank pressed his hands into Gerard's sides and squeezed once before resting his palms loosely against his waist. "I couldn't help myself. You look fuckin' delicious."

Gerard pressed his face further into Frank's neck. His words had sped Gerard's heartbeat up to an unnatural rate and his breath was coming out in small gasps.

Frank turned his head and kissed Gerard's temple before nuzzling his nose into his hair. He breathed him in and made a small approving sound before pulling a hand up to tangle his fingers through Gerard's locks, running them through the silky strands as he breathed him in some more.

"Oh _God_ , and you smell so fuckin'... edible."

Gerard mentally applauded himself for taking that shower and couldn't hold back his muscles from curving his lips up into a small smile. A giggle escaped his parted mouth as Frank pulled him closer and pressed kisses along the side of his face as he let out small groans of frustration.

"Goddamn it, why are you so fucking precious?" He continued kissing along his face and Gerard had to use every ounce of self-control in his body to pull back from Frank.

" _Fraaank_!" He whined, drawing out the only vowel in his short name. "Can we at least get in your car first?" He almost stumbled over his words, his head still in a bit of a daze from Frank's affection and his lips feeling somewhat numb from the tingles that Frank had induced when they kissed.

Frank chuckled lowly and pressed a chaste kiss to Gerard's jaw. "Fuckin' precious." He repeated before he slipped his hands away from Gerard's waist, easing the pressure off his sides. He pulled a hand up to tangle his fingers through Gerard's and started pulling him away. "Come on then, baby." His tone was playful, almost mocking, and Gerard blushed profusely.

He was just about to start moving when he remembered something. He stopped short and Frank turned around, giving him a quizzical expression.

Gerard blushed a little harder at what he was about to do. "I have something. Of yours. That you might want back."

Frank raised a brow and cocked his head slightly, his hand still in Gerard's. "Oh yeah? What is it, my virginity? Because i've been searching and couldn't seem to find that damned thing." He giggled when Gerard scrunched up his nose at him.

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath. "I just... here." He started tugging at his hand to free it from Frank's, but Frank only grinned at him and held on tighter, refusing to let go. Gerard sighed in exasperation. "Frank, would you mind?" He gestured at their intertwined fingers.

Frank shrugged nonchalantly. "God blessed us with two hands and one is currently occupied, so use the other one." He tugged Gerard a little closer and pulled his knuckles up to press small, wet kisses to the raised skin.

Gerard tore his eyes from Frank's and tried hard to control his breathing, while trying to not focus on the butterflies currently flying amok in his gut.

He pulled the flap open and pressed his hand into his bag. He unzipped a side pocket and wiggled his fingers around in search of the small object. It took a while, seeing as Frank was currently distracting him slightly and rendering him half impotent.

He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out, fisting it in his hand as he pulled the flap back over his bag and fastened it shut. Frank stopped and craned his neck slightly to get a glimpse but Gerard kept his fist tightly shut.

"No peeking. Close your eyes." He spoke almost unsurely, as though he expected Fr.ank to disobey.

He wasn't wrong.

"Why?" Frank grinned cheekily and tugged Gerard closer to himself. Gerard stumbled slightly but held his ground.

"If I told you, that'd ruin it. Now close your eyes, please?" He tried again, his own eyes pleading with Frank who finally rolled his eyes and shut them.

Gerard admired Frank's expression. His eyes were closed so he wasn't shying away from his intense eyes for once. He could properly admire him, stare at him without feeling the urge to look away from some form of discomfort or feelings of awkwardness.

He traced the curve of his lips, that seemed to be twitching at the corners. His eyes wandered his soft jaw, his small, rounded chin that he felt the urge to press small kisses against and nibble the skin between his teeth. He traced those perfectly arched brows that looked as though they had been perfectly sculpted to frame those round, lidded, golden eyes. He grazed his eyes over the strand of hair that was now covering one eye entirely and wanted so badly to reach over and tuck it behind Frank's ear, but he restrained himself.

Frank let out a small chuckle. "You're not perving on me, are you?" He cocked a brow without opening his eyes and Gerard blushed hard at his words.

Gerard realised he'd been staring for an awkwardly long period of time. He smiled hard. "N-no I was just..." He took a small breath before continuing. "Don't open your eyes yet." He tentatively reached a hand out and braced himself before pressing his thumb against Frank's soft lower lip and tugging it down slightly.

Frank complied and finally released Gerard's hand, only to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him flush to his body. "What are you doing?" He whispered out, hot breath fanning the younger boy's face.

"I- erh... Need you to open your mouth. Just a smidge. Please." He added the last word on, feeling as though he was being a little too big for his boots with all this assertiveness.

"Oh..." Frank grinned mischievously and held back a giggle as he spoke. "Are you gonna stick your dick in my mouth?"

Gerard blinked up at him in shock before smacking the heel of his hand against Frank's bicep. "Stop being so... brazen." He gulped out, his face burning from Frank's ridiculous nature. "You're ruining it."

Frank laughed at his tone before dramatically clearing his throat. "Alright, alright i'm sorry. Continue." He spoke before parting his lips for Gerard, his cheeks round and plump from the smile his face currently adorned.

Gerard released his fingers from the tight grip and pulled the silver ring out of his hand with his thumb and index finger. He undid the bead to expose the end that would go into Frank skin.

He looked down at the shorter boy and a smile tugged at his lips once again at the way Frank was just waiting with his lips parted, completely trusting of him. It made his heart swell and his brain was overcome with the desire to press his skin against Frank's. His heart sped up, the longer he stared at his beautiful face and his breathing came out in short, fast breaths.

Without thinking, he pressed his head down so his lips met Frank's.

The older boy didn't even hesitate as soon as their skin made contact. He pulled Gerard closer to himself, almost subconsciously, and pressed his lips against the younger boy's, their lips moving against each other's hard and slow. Frank slipped a hand onto the nape of Gerard's neck and pulled his face down, seemingly unable to get close enough.

This kiss felt like the most intimate one they'd shared yet. So dirty and raw and sloppy, yet every move was seemingly calculated. Their lips danced until they became numb and swollen from the pressure but they couldn't care less. Frank gasped into Gerard's mouth, opening it wider so Gerard could slip his tongue in to run the tip along the inside of Frank's lower lip before running it over his small tongue, massaging the muscle with careful precision.

Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth, his lips parting wider and Gerard knew he had to draw back because the sounds emitting from Frank's throat right now were driving him crazy and making the blood in his body rush straight to his currently twitching cock.

He pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, letting it lick along Frank's plump lower lip and streaking it with his saliva on the way. Frank was breathing hard against his mouth and both their eyes were blissfully closed as they attempted to catch their breath.

Gerard somehow remembered, through the fog in his brain, what he was going to do. Once he'd controlled his breathing enough, he nudged the tip of his upturned nose against Frank's in a bid to get the older boy to move his head up. When he did, Gerard parted his lips and grazed his teeth against Frank's lower lip before taking the soft skin between his teeth and tugging it outward. He felt the urge to bite down and nibble on it but he had to hold himself back. Frank was letting out tiny breathy moans at the contact and Gerard slipped his hand against Frank's jaw, grazing it with his fingertips.

Frank felt something cold against his face as Gerard slipped his hand to the corner of Frank's lip, his teeth still tugging the skin toward himself as he tried to find the small pierced hole in the skin. Both pairs of eyes were closed as Gerard worked at slipping the end of the piercing back into Frank's lip. He used one hand to hold Frank's head in place as the other worked at twisting the bead to tighten the piercing back into position.

He finally released Frank's lip and pulled back, before opening his eyelids and watching Frank as his fluttered open too. His eyes were lidded over and he looked up at Gerard through his lashes before pressing his fingers against his lip; half to feel the piercing against his skin and the other half to ensure his lips could still _feel_ something after that mind numbing kiss.

" _Fuck_." He breathed out and Gerard giggled at his lost expression. "I.. I don't- what?"

Gerard felt a small sense of pride in himself at the fact that he had finally made Frank lost for words; usually it was the other way around.

"Don't worry, I cleaned it out properly if you're like, a germophobe or wha- oh-" Frank didn't give him a chance to finish when he pressed his lips against Gerard's again. It seemed to be his thing now; cutting Gerard off with body shuddering kisses, though the younger boy didn't mind. Not at all.

Gerard grinned against his lips before wrapping them around Frank's lip ring and sucking on the cool metal, warming it up with his hot breath. He grinned as he did so, ecstatic that his fantasies were coming true. He had imagined this moment occurring over and over in his head and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on right now as he fiddled with the lip ring between his teeth and lips.

He tugged on it and Frank moaned into his mouth- a little too loudly- which caused Gerard to pull back and slap a hand over Frank's mouth. He suddenly remembered they hadn't even left his doorstep yet.

"F-Frank... We should really get going now. My parents are right on the other side of this door." Gerard's voice was low and hoarse and Frank groaned as he pulled his lip ring into his own mouth, fussing it with his tongue.

Gerard watched as Frank looked up at him through innocent eyes before he flicked his tongue out and licked Gerard's hand that was still covering his mouth.

Gerard squealed and pulled his hand back, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Frank!" he whined as he slapped his palm against the side of Frank's thigh and wiped away the saliva.

Frank grinned at him and wrapped his hand around Gerard's wrist, guiding his hand further up slightly with a cheeky grin. "Keep going, baby." He breathed playfully as he pressed a small kiss against Gerard's jaw, grinning hard against his skin when Gerard pulled his hand back and clutched it protectively against himself.

He gasped and slapped a hand against Frank's chest and pouted, furrowing his brows together. "Stop it, right now. Why are you like this?" He grumbled as he turned around and started on the way toward Frank's car.

Frank shuffled his shorter legs to quickly match Gerard's pace and threw an arm around his shoulder, giggling as he did so. Gerard couldn't hold back a grin that slipped out at Frank's contagious giggles.

He walked Gerard to the passenger side of his car and when Gerard went to pull open the door, it wouldn't budge. He tried a few times before realising the door was locked. He sighed and turned around to face Frank. Big mistake.

As soon as he did, Frank had Gerard's back pressed against the car, his arms trapping Gerard from escaping by pressing his palms into the black metal either side of Gerard's hips.

Gerard leaned backward and crossed his arms over his chest, trying (and failing) to hide the fact that his breathing had picked up once again, due to Frank.

Frank was leaning so close to him, his eyes holding a playful, yet dark glint.

Gerard gulped slightly before attempting to speak. "Frank." He whispered, his voice a little hoarse so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Won't we be late?" His tone was high pitched as Frank pressed himself flush against Gerard and pressed small kisses against his collarbone.

Frank sighed in content, his body thrumming with adrenaline. "Who gives a fuck when i'm currently hooking up with the hottest motherfucker in this shit town."

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and he pressed his fingers into Frank's sweater, holding him in a tight grip. "Frank..." He moaned as Frank suckled on his neck. Gerard was pretty sure his entire neck was a giant collective purple bruise from all the little marks that Frank had left there.

"Frank we should stop." He moaned again, contradicting his previous command. He pressed his lips together as Frank slipped his hands down to press his fingers into Gerard's ass, gently squeezing and making the younger boy squeak and jump slightly.

"Jesus, your ass looks so good in these jeans. You always wear such baggy clothes; it's nice to finally get a good look at your curves." He grinned up at Gerard as he slid his hands up and trailed them softly over Gerard's sides, under his jacket. He hooked his thumbs into Gerard's waistband and watched a flustered looking Gerard try to come up with words to say. Gerard cursed himself as Frank pulled him closer and breathed him in.

"God, you're fucking stunning." Frank raised his head to look up at Gerard. "I swear, every time I see you, it's as though there's something i've yet to discover. Your face and your body and everything-" He groaned and nuzzled his face into Gerard's chest, moving up to rest his chin against his shoulder to breath into his ear. "I can't fucking get enough of... Of _you."_ He pressed himself against Gerard to accentuate his point. _"_ You're like some otherworldly fucking drug. God, you're so fucking addictive."

Gerard could hardly catch his breath enough to speak. He never knew how to react to Frank's dramatic wording, let alone how to _feel_ about it.

He sighed as he pushed Frank away slightly. "Shut up." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Frank shook his head, grinning like a child as he pressed his palms against Gerard's face, forcing the taller boy to look at him. "Make me." He smirked and bit on his lip suggestively.

Gerard grinned, despite himself, and shook his head in disbelief of the pert teenager in front of him. "You're an idiot." His teeth were on display now from how hard his lips were tugged up at Frank's silly, bordering on childlike, expression and he felt compelled to take Frank up on that offer.

"Yeah, but i'm _your_ idiot." He mumbled and Gerard coyly dropped his gaze to Frank's chest, his face heating up as he pressed his palms against Frank's chest, gently pushing him away.

"W-we should get going, Frankie." His voice came out a lot breathier, and slightly deeper, than expected and he blushed harder.

Frank eyed Gerard with a small look before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, as though he simply couldn't help himself before mumbling out a small, "Fucking precious." As he shook his head and released Gerard who turned around and waited for Frank to press the button to unlock his car.

He finally did and they drove to Frank's house, Gerard fiddling with the radio all the while and infuriating Frank with his indecisiveness.

Gerard simply stuck his tongue out at the older boy and continued fiddling with it until Frank turned it off completely and Gerard fell back in his seat like a scolded child.

When they arrived at Frank's house, Gerard stepped into the living room to find Ryan cosied up on the sofa, his back pressed against Brendon's chest as they lay across the cushions and Ryan typed away on his laptop. Brendon was pressing small kisses to Ryan's neck and Ryan kept shrugging him away.

"Bren!" He whined. "I can't concentrate on this fucking assignment with you constantly attacking me every other second."

"I can't help it. I'm a horny teenager and you're fucking hot; what do you expect to happen with that combination?" He grinned as Ryan rolled his eyes sighed in exasperation.

Ray was sitting by the floor, typing away, probably working on an assignment too and rolled his eyes. "Can you _not?_ I'd like to keep the contents of my stomach _inside_ my body, thanks."

Pete groaned in despair from across them and turned up the volume on the television, a pillow clutched to his chest. When he noticed Frank and Gerard enter the room, he let out a deep breath of relief. "Thank _God_ you're here. I was about ready to puke my fucking guts out."

"Fuck off, Pete, you're just jealous because the last person you got action with was Mikey fuckin' Way." Brendon turned to Gerard, realising what he'd let his mouth run away with saying and sent him a small apologetic look. "No offence, dude."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Brendon and was thankful for Frank standing beside him, gripping his hand tightly. "None taken." He mumbled under his breath. "Guess I deserved that for hitting you over the head and knocking you out."

"You know, I still have to take painkillers for that. I get headaches all the time now, so thanks a lot maniac." He rubbed at his head to exaggerate his point and Gerard blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Frank let go of Gerard's hand and ruffled through his bag, pulling out the shots and placing them on the table, catching Pete's attention.

"That the stuff, then?" Pete mumbled, eyeing it nervously.

Frank nodded and now Ryan and Brendon were interested. Ryan shuffled out from in between Brendon's legs and dropped to the floor, beside Frank, Brendon joining him.

Frank picked up a shot and handed it to Pete. "You know what to do?"

Pete shrugged. "Just stick it in a vein right?"

Frank gripped Pete's arm and pulled it out to expose his forearm. He pressed a finger to the vein in his arm. "Right here." He prompted. "I can trust you guys to it, right?" Ryan was about to nod and reach for the shot but Frank forcibly pushed him back to the ground by pressing his palm against Ryan's chest. "And by you guys, I meant Ray."

Ryan sneered at Frank. "Asshole." he mumbled.

"Fuck face." He grinned overly-sweetly at Ryan.

"Blow job lips."

"Jealous?" Frank puckered his lips at Ryan, leaning towards him for a sloppy kiss but Ryan pushed himself away, pressing against Brendon's side.

Ryan scoffed. "Eurgh okay, okay fuck off!" He whinged, slapping at Frank who was getting too close for his comfort.

Frank giggled at him and leaned back, winking at Gerard, who tried to hide a blush on his face when images of earlier came to play in his mind, hoping that nobody had noticed that little exchange.

But Ray was looking at him, Gerard noted, before quickly turning away as though he hadn't seen anything. Goddamn it, why was Ray so observant? He seemingly knew everything.

Frank handed the syringe to Ray. "I'm assuming you know what to do with this, Mr smarty pants. I need you to hide these away, too." He gestured at the rest of the shots on the table. "And if Pete starts spazzing out after taking the shot, then don't freak out. It's normal. Just wait it out. See you soon." He stood and started walking out, taking Gerard's hand in his.

"Have fun, kids." Ray waved them off.

"And use protection. You don't wanna catch anything from that walking STD, Gerard!" Ryan called out and Brendon fell into a fit of hysterics.

"You mean the one I caught off your dad? Yeah, might wanna get yourself checked too, _daddy's little boy_." Frank glared playfully at Ryan and Gerard smacked his hand against Frank's arm.

Ryan glared daggers at Frank. "You little rat." He mumbled.

"You're ridiculous! Jesus, Frank." Gerard scolded but chuckled, despite himself, at their ridiculous relationship.

They were always at each other like a couple of school kids but Gerard guessed that was simply how they showed their love for one another. Through relatively harmless banter.

"You're both ridiculous but i'll bet you couldn't not have him in your life, Frank."

Frank snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Gerard smiled, watching him from the corner of his eye.

Frank walked Gerard to the passenger side once again and as Gerard pushed the door open and bent over to climb in, Frank smacked the palm of his hand against Gerard's ass with a reverberating slap sound. Gerard gasped in shock and quickly settled himself down, sending Frank a small glare through his lashes, feeling extremely embarrassed and self-conscious.

Frank simply giggled at him, seemingly in hysterics as he climbed into the driver side.

Gerard rubbed at his ass slightly. That one had stung a little, he had to admit. "Fuck you, Frank." He grumbled and Frank's giggling sounds grew an octave.

Frank pressed a hand to Gerard's thigh and rubbed soothingly. "Sorry darling, I couldn't help myself." He winked at Gerard who huffed at him and slapped his hand away before pouting and crossing his arms against his chest as he slumped against his seat.

"So, darling, where do you wanna go?" Frank hummed as he strapped himself in.

"Stop calling me that, you sound like my mum." Gerard scrunched his nose up and Frank grinned.

"Fine. So, _sexy_ , where to?" He turned to give Gerard his full attention.

Gerard laughed at that. "Hardly." He mumbled.

Frank rolled his eyes. "That's it, you've forced my hand. From now on, i'll only refer to you as sexy until you admit that you are. I christen thee, Gerard Arthur Way as sexy; and any and all other adjectives that perfectly describe thee." He grinned as he pretended to knight him with his arm outstretched.

"Oh _God_ no." Gerard whined, turning to face Frank with pleading eyes. "I- erh I believe you okay?" He quickly rushed out.

Frank shook his head, hair ruffling over his eyes and he brought a hand up to smooth it back a little, tucking it behind his ear. "I don't believe that you believe that for a second, sexy."

"Please don't." Gerard grumbled, cringing at the word.

"Nu uh, handsome." He chuckled at Gerard's exasperated expression.

Gerard tried to change the subject, feeling all too awkward from Frank's compliments. "Why are you asking _me_ where to go? Shouldn't you have, like, planned this out or something?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. I don't usually do this dating stuff, but I always seem to be making exceptions for you these days, sweetheart."

Gerard fell into his seat and grimaced at the word, his face burning red. "Well... I don't know. I'm not exactly an expert in this stuff, Frank."

"Neither am I. What do people even do on dates?" Frank threw his hands in the air. "Like, make out? And eat? And then make out some more? To be honest, i'm not opposed to that; my two favourite things." He wiggled his brows at Gerard who giggled at his silliness.

"No, Frank. I'm pretty sure the kissing is meant to happen at the end of the date. We kinda broke that tradition." Gerard blushed as he remembered how good it had felt to have Frank's lip between his own, nibbling and biting at it.

"I say kiss people whenever the fuck you want." Frank watched Gerard and quickly undid his strap before leaning toward Gerard's seat and gripping his hair in his hand, pulling his face to clash their lips together in a small, sloppy kiss. "Fuck the rules." He breathed against Gerard's lips and they both shared a grin, Gerard nodding in agreement.

He pressed one last closed mouthed kiss against Gerard's lips.

Frank nibbled on his lower lip and fell back into his seat, before letting out a small chuckle.

Gerard furrowed his brows and watched Frank from the corner of his eye. "What?" He asked when Frank continued laughing to himself like a dork.

"I just- we're both hopeless Gee. We're not, like, _twelve_ for God's sake. I'm a promiscuous little fuck and you're the not-so-innocent virgin and neither of us have ever been on a date and we have no idea what we're doing." He continued laughing and Gerard just watched him with wide eyes.

Frank wiped tears from his eyes and Gerard watched him as though he had gone mad. "Oh... man." He giggled.

"A-are you okay, Frank?" Gerard reached out and tentatively pressed a hand against Frank's shoulder, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Yeah! I just- is this not funny to you? This is hilarious." He turned to look at Gerard, his eyes glimmering. "I've never even wanted to date someone before. And then you come along and... I don't know. With your stupid dorky little laugh and those crooked little teeth and that perky little nose- and not to mention that perky ass- and everything just... Changes. It's been such a short time and suddenly you're all I fucking want and I don't know- it's just fucking crazy. Love is crazy, I guess. I mean; I wouldn't know but I feel like i'm getting close." His tone turned quiet towards the end, as though he was speaking to himself. As though he was saying something so private. Something he possibly hadn't even admitted to himself.

Gerard sat, open mouthed. Frank always had that fucking effect on him. The one that made his words catch in his throat. Every. Single. Time.

And this wasn't any different- except it kind of was. Usually it was Frank's risqué remarks that had him reeling and blushing and his heart racing.

But Frank had just admitted something totally and completely outrageous.

He was falling for Gerard.

And Gerard was speechless. Completely, totally and utterly speechless.

Don't get him wrong, he felt the same as Frank. He was pretty sure he was falling for this idiot, but he couldn't admit to that. Not just yet, at least, Not until he was completely sure that he was ready to put it all out on the line; until he was prepared to have his heart broken. Until he was prepared to put absolutely all of his faith and trust in Frank.

Gerard felt as though Frank was probably waiting to hear that the feeling was mutual or something along those lines, but Frank swiftly changed the subject, as though he hadn't even meant to say those words.

"Oh, I know this great place that does the best fucking vegetarian food. It's so hard to find those. Don't worry, they do meat too, you carnivore, you." He started driving away and Gerard nodded at that, clearing his suddenly dry throat.

"Sure, that sounds great. I mean, I could go without meat- if you wanted. I don't even mind." He shrugged slightly and picked at lint on the seat from between his legs.

"You'd do that, for _me_?" Frank gasped exaggeratedly, pressing a hand against his chest and widening his eyes, his tone playful.

Gerard grinned and decided to play along, trying to ease up some of the slight tension that he felt. "Of course, baby. _Anything_ for my little sugar plumb." He couldn't even say that with a straight face and ended up giggling to himself.

The previous conversation had been forgotten for now as they continued joking and giggling all the way to the restaurant. Frank parked up and they both unstrapped their seatbelts.

As Gerard went to get the door but Frank stopped him by slapping a hand onto his thigh. "No, let _me_ , baby-cakes." He grinned and Gerard laughed.

"Of course, honey bun." He put on a mocking tone as Frank got out of the car and opened his door, holding a hand out to help him out of the car.

"Thank you, Frankie boo." Gerard overly-gracefully slipped his hand into Frank's and was pulled out of the car.

Frank pushed the door closed with his free hand and locked it shut by pressing the button on his keys before roughly pulling Gerard against his chest, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy.

" _Oh_ my. What's this? Kissing me, in _public?_ How scandalous." Gerard giggled as Frank tickled his sides lightly as he pressed small kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Part of the terms and conditions baby, shoulda' read the fine print before you got into this mess of a relationship." Frank mumbled.

Gerard started pushing Frank away. "Oh no, we'll be the talk of the town! Everyone is looking at us, dearest." He giggled as Frank continued tickling him and nuzzling his nose into Gerard's neck.

"Let's give them something else to talk about." He grinned darkly as he cupped Gerard between the legs. Gerard yelped and pushed out of Frank's hold, putting distance between them.

"Frank!" Gerard whined and blushed hard as Frank chortled at his reaction.

"Spoilsport." Frank laughed before lacing his fingers through Gerard's. "Come on." He tugged Gerard's hand and led him inside.

When they were led to their booth, Gerard noticed a familiar face sitting across from them. He nudged Frank's side and gestured toward where he was looking. He leaned down to whisper in Frank's ear. "Hey, isn't that Michael or whatever? Melanie's boyfriend?"

Frank craned his neck and his eyes fell on the blonde guy who was currently engaged in conversation with someone other than his girlfriend. Frank shook his head and Gerard felt his fist tighten around his hand. "That fuckin' asshole. Jesus, what a prick."

Gerard was a little confused. "But I thought they had an "Open relationship" or whatever.

Frank shook his head. "That's what Melanie's fooled herself into believing. But I see the way she looks at him- she's totally in deep with the asshole. She fuckin' hates the shit he does so she tries to play it off by acting all flirty and stuff; It's a total front. She never did have good taste in men." Frank sighed and shook his head slightly.

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "Oh."

Did Frank really not see the way Melanie acted around _him_ though? The way she was always all over him, vying for his attention. Gerard couldn't help the tinge of jealousy at the way Frank was almost... concerned for his _ex_ -girlfriend. It made sense enough that maybe there were still feelings there. Maybe not feelings of _love_ , but feelings nonetheless.

But then again, Frank had never even been on a date with Melanie. So what did they do? Were they fuck buddies or something? Gerard shuddered at the thought and pulled Frank closer to himself.

Though the thought that Gerard was Frank's first official date made him feel a little better about himself currently.

"We should probably do something." Frank mumbled.

Gerard held him in place and shook his head. "I-I don't know, Frank. It's really none of our business. This is between them." He spoke. "Come on. We're here for _us._ Please don't ruin this." Gerard pleaded and Frank sighed in defeat, loosening his grip slightly.

"Right, no- you're right. I'm sorry." He pressed his palm against Gerard's face and placed a quick kiss against his cheek.

Gerard blushed as he noticed some older couples looking their way, almost judging them; most likely simply for being fucking gay. How ridiculous.

They slipped into the round booth and Frank practically pulled Gerard into his lap. Gerard giggled and blushed, pushing Frank away. "Stop it- people are looking." He mumbled.

Frank rubbed his foot against Gerard's leg under the table and pressed kisses along is neck. "So what? Let them." He grinned against Gerard's skin and laughed as Gerard tried to pull away. He simply gripped him tighter and continued assaulting his neck with small, wet kisses.

Gerard was whinging under his breath, trying to get Frank off him but he wouldn't let up. As Gerard was looking around to make sure nobody was giving them weird looks, he noticed something a little odd off to the far corner.

It was a person sat alone. But that wasn't the weird part. The person's face was covered in a hoodie and they had sunglasses on, covering half their face as they peered over a menu, seemingly trying to be inconspicuous or something.

Upon further inspection, he noticed a strand of purple hair sticking out and his eyes immediately widened when he realised.

What the hell was Melanie doing here?

 

 

*************

 

 

Frank currently had his hand trailing up Gerard's thigh and although Gerard was more than okay with what he was doing, he just wasn't so sure about _where_ it was occurring.

Frank was blowing his breath into Gerard's ear, tickling him, and Gerard had to hold back a giggle from that. And when Frank started ghosting his fingers against Gerard's zipper, that was when he knew he had to put an end to this, because it was going to end up being a lot more than just a little harmless flirting.

He gripped Frank's wrist and pulled his lips into a thin line, shaking his head at the older boy. "Frank." He pleaded. "Don't. N-not here." He gulped and Frank laughed at him, withdrawing his hand and wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist instead, pulling the boy into his lap and sticking his nose into the crook of his neck as he giggled against Gerard's skin.

Gerard let out a small yelp at the action and turned to make sure nobody was looking... Especially not that one person he didn't want noticing them.

He had been observing Melanie for a while now, from the corner of his eye, before he concluded that Melanie was not in fact stalking Frank. She hadn't even glanced their way once. She was intently focused on Michael's table, Gerard had realised. She was obviously trying to get some dirt on her cheating, and probably soon-to-be-ex, boyfriend.

Gerard couldn't help but feel bad for her and not just because of the way Mikey had handled her; it was that darned compassionate and empathetic nature of his, that was more a curse than a blessing to be quite frank. He watched as she kept her eyes glued on her boyfriend's hand that was interlocked with the other girl on the table as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing the girl to blush.

He realised how horrible she must be feeling about herself. Her supposed boyfriend was out, flaunting some other girl to the world when it was meant to be _her_ he was flaunting. Gerard couldn't help but put himself in her shoes. If Frank cheated on Gerard, then by God... He wouldn't know what he'd do. He'd probably cry and eat himself to death for a good while trying to get over the boy he was falling head over heels for.

Gerard was falling hard. So hard that when he finally reached the ground, he was going to leave a huge, Gerard sized butt mark in the concrete ground.

"Gee, stop squirming around... or don't. I mean, I wouldn't mind popping a boner right now but i'm pretty sure you'd go off at me for-"

"Frank!" Gerard squeaked, his face burning with heat as he quickly stopped his movements and stayed stone still in Frank's lap. He watched with wide eyes as Frank snorted at his shocked and mortified expression. "Stop being so rude." He breathed out. "You're so shameless." He muttered under his breath and Frank laughed again.

"I can't help myself. You're like a delicious apple pie and you know like in that one scene in the movie _American Pie_ \- I just wanna fu-"

A clearing of the throat pulled their attention to the head of the table.

Gerard's face was a near impossible shade of red at this point and he spluttered over his words, trying to push himself out of Frank's lap, to no avail. Frank only giggled at him and pulled him closer.

The waitress regarded the pair with narrowed eyes before plastering on a huge fake smile. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Frank smirked slyly before covering it with a dramatic clearing of the throat and a put on tone of voice. "Oh, yes please. I'll have the Gerard. I hear it's _to die for_." Frank's face was deathly serious as he spoke, his tone level. How the hell did he do that, when Gerard was currently dying from mortification, his hair falling over his face as he avoided looking directly at the waitress?

She looked confused. "The... I'm sorry could you repeat yourself?"

"Sure. I would like to have a Gerard laid out on my plate, all fancy like, then I want you to drizzle it in chocolate sauce and-"

"Frank!" Gerard grit out through his teeth before smacking the smaller boy against the arm with the heel of his hand. "Stop." He whined, pleading with his eyes.

Frank laughed hysterically and Gerard mumbled apologies to a confused looking waitress. "We don't..." She shook her head and Gerard quickly cut in.

"I'm s-sorry about him. He's a bit lost in the head." Gerard apologised again.

"Only for you, baby." He winked at Gerard who scrunched his face up in annoyance.

" _Frank_." He chided.

" _Gerard_." Frank mocked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

The waitress suddenly realised what was going on and she held back a small chuckle, obscuring the lower half of her face with her notepad.

She and Frank shared a small look at Gerard's discomfort and giggled to one another. Gerard wasn't having any of it.

"Frank, I swear to _God_." Gerard whimpered as he pushed his hands against Frank's chest, trying to get himself off the surprisingly strong boy.

"Gerard!" Frank scolded, refusing to loosen his grip, much to an exasperated Gerard. "This poor young lady is trying to take our order and you keep butting in. What has daddy told you about these things huh? You're cruisin' for a bruisin', kitten, I tell ya." Frank shook his head in mock disappointment and Gerard was completely at a loss for words. He couldn't even look up from spot on the table and his hands were shaking from how embarrassed he was.

Frank pulled a hand up to cup around his own face, leaning in toward the waitress. "I'm sorry about him. He's a little slow, I do apologise." He whispered out. The waitress had leaned in and was cackling with laughter by now as she nodded at him and winked, clearing her throat.

"Oh, of course." She smiled. "I understand."

Frank watched Gerard from the corner of his eye. The poor boy looked like he was in shock. He couldn't even look Frank in the eye and he was erratically fiddling with his fingers in his lap, biting on his lip so hard. Frank felt bad suddenly and decided to finally break the charade.

He ordered for himself and his date, who still didn't have complete use of his tongue just yet (which Frank hoped wasn't a problem later on) and when the waitress disappeared, Gerard finally broke.

He threw his head into Frank's chest and gripped his shirt into tight fists. "You- oh God!" Gerard's voice was shaking. "I can't _believe_ you just... Fuck!" He whimpered, his tone high as a kite.

He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Frank, his nose scrunched up in that adorable way that made Frank's heart flutter. He couldn't help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose, catching the younger boy off guard and causing his features to loosen up a little. But the scowl was still a little evident.

Gerard turned away from Frank and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now, Gee. She knew I was just fucking about."

Gerard refused to dignify him with a response and continued ignoring him, but it was getting harder and harder with Frank's arms around him like this, their bodies pressed together. He was glad for the fact that they were settled into a hidden booth far off in the corner, rather than out on display for everyone to see; because Gerard was pretty sure Frank didn't know the concept of personal fucking space- even in a crowded room.

Frank sighed dramatically and nuzzled his face into Gerard's neck. "Do I have to make it up to you now? Because I know a few ways to do just that..." Gerard could feel that mischievous smirk against his collarbone and couldn't hold back the uncontrollable giggle when Frank slid his arms around to grip Gerard's sides and started tickling him.

"F-Frank! Stop- No! Stop _please_. We'll get kicked o-out" Gerard breathed out through bouts of convulsive laughter, mentally berating himself for being unable to stay angry at Frank for even a small moment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you? Did you say _more_?" Frank unrelentingly attacked Gerard's stomach with his fingers and Gerard fell back against the seats, squirming around. A few people were giving them disapproving and annoyed looks but Frank brushed them off.

Gerard was getting worried now; the noise and fuss they were making was sure to grab Melanie's attention.

And sure enough, she was watching them now, wide-eyed. Gerard could just about make her out through tear blurred vision.

"Fra- _Ah_ -ank- i'm gonna p-piss myself!" He chortled and Frank stopped finally. Gerard lay against the leather seating and took a moment to calm himself down, his stomach muscles sore from clenching up around Frank's fingers and his heart hammering hard against his chest.

Gerard's breath had barely caught up to speed with his heart when Frank was leaning down and smashing his lips against his own.

Gerard squealed in surprise and when Frank slipped his hands down to cup Gerard's ass from underneath, his eyes shot open and he pulled away. "Dude!" He whispered harshly, gripping Frank's wrist and stopping his movements.

"What?" Frank's tone was anything but innocent, his eyes sparkling with something akin to a moonlit sky. "Your ass looks so fuckin' good in these jeans, i'm not even sorry."

Gerard shied away from his piercing eyes and spluttered, turning his head from Frank and meeting Melanie's calculating gaze from across the room. She was watching the both of them with narrowed eyes from over her sunglasses, which were pushed down to the tip of her nose.

Gerard blushed a deep crimson when Frank leaned down and rubbed the tip of his nose behind his earlobe, nudging the skin before blowing hot breath into his ear. Gerard pulled his lip into his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave indents as he felt his heart flutter in his chest and his stomach do flips at the small contact.

"If you won't be my main course, then I guess i'll just have to have you for dessert." Frank's tone was playful, but his voice was husky and deep and throaty and Gerard almost forgot they were out in public because he was about to do something he was sure wouldn't go down well.

Melanie continued watching a blushing Gerard and when he finally came to his senses, he pushed Frank off him and settled upright into his seat. "Don't, Frank." He warned, his voice coming out a lot croakier than intended and he cleared his throat.

Frank raised a brow, half smirking as he leaned his elbow against the table, his chin resting in his fist. He fluttered his lashes innocently at a flustered Gerard. "Don't fuck with my love, my heart is so cold..." Frank trailed off, singing to himself.

Gerard was suddenly attentive and his heart fluttered at the 'l' word, before he realised that Frank was singing something and watched him in confusion. "What the...?" He frowned.

Frank stopped short and stared disbelievingly at Gerard. "Ed Sheeran? You don't know Ed fuckin' Sheeran? Jeez dude, do you live under a rock?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "No, of course I know him- I just..." He shook his head. "You're so strange." He mumbled.

"Oh, _i'm_ strange?" Frank snorted. "That's rich coming from you, Gerard Way." He giggled at Gerard's pout.

"I'm not...." He trailed off before realising Frank was right. He wasn't exactly normal himself. He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered, his eyes flicking to Melanie every now and then, who was flicking her gaze between Gerard and Michael.

Suddenly, Gerard noticed Melanie tense up. Her eyes were focused on Michael and he followed her wide-eyed gaze before holding back a small gasp. He was practically eating the girl's face off like she was his last meal. What a fucking prick. Gerard felt disgusted and when he turned back to get a look at Melanie's reaction, he realised she looked as though she was somewhere between breaking out in tears and pouncing across the room and ripping that girl's hair out of her scalp.

She closed her eyes and seemed to take a huge breath before shrinking back into herself. It looked as though she was trying to calm herself down or something. Gerard noted the small scratch on her face; it was more evident now that she was no longer hiding behind her sunglasses and the menu.

He internally winced and couldn't seem to take his eyes off it; images of that night came flooding back; the bordering on murderous look in Mikey's eyes, the way she's laughed at the thought of harming Melanie and the fear in the poor girl's eyes. God that was a terrible fucking night. Gerard had been scared to death; scared that Mikey was going to do something really fucking dumb and that he wouldn't have been able to stop her. But thankfully, nothing had happened. Yet, at least...

Gerard watched as Melanie seemed to regain some semblance of composure before leaning down quickly, avoiding making eye contact with anybody at all, as she seemed to throw her belongings into her bag. Gerard realised she was about to leave, possibly. Maybe she'd had enough of this.

Seeing your boyfriend making out with another girl was sure to fuck you up for a good while, at least. He felt the urge to help her, or to do something. Anything, really, to try and make it up to her. To make her see that not everyone in the world was an asshole. People could be good and he wanted to prove that to her. He was pretty sure her week was probably going to shit; if the bags under her eyes and the redness in both her sclera were anything to go by.

He knew exactly what someone who was carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders looked like. And Melanie looked as though she was trailing a long line of heavy baggage behind her small frame.

Gerard couldn't help but feel for Melanie. Gerard was a firm believer that people were always bad for a reason- it was never pointless, or hardwired into their DNA. It was always something going on in their lives that fucked them all up; causing them to make stupid decisions, but everyone should be given a chance at redemption. Melanie didn't seem to have very many real friends. Maybe Gerard could be her friend; that'd be a start. This was pure. This wasn't fashioned to gain her seal of approval to elevate his 'social status'- no he couldn't give less of a fuck about all that bullshit. It was pure, genuine want of friendship. Plus, he felt so guilty about what Mikey had put her through. She's simply human, just like everyone else. And like everyone else, she has made mistakes.

_We all do shit we're not proud of. We're all just trying to get by._

Frank slipped his hand onto Gerard's beside him, intertwining their fingers together. "You okay, Gee?" He frowned at Gerard who looked deep in thought. His brows were furrowed together and he was nervously chewing on his fingernails that were adorned in chipped black varnish.

Gerard suddenly came to, realising Frank was still beside him and turned to look at his date, nodding quickly and plastering on a small smile. "Yeah. Could you excuse me for a moment? I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be quick." He started shuffling out of his seat, not even waiting for a response form Frank.

He knew he was being a bit hypocritical, having told Frank not to get involved earlier and now he was about to go sticking his nose in Melanie's business. But to be honest, that had been fuelled by some sort of jealousy, earlier. This time, it was simply a means of trying to ease at least some of the guilt he felt.

As he started moved out of the booth, Frank quickly reached over and discreetly squeezed his ass. Gerard yelped, alerting some of the customers who threw his exasperated looks and he flushed a bright red, giving them apologetic looks before turning to scowl at a sparkly-eyed, smirking Frank.

"Don't take too long in there or i'll start assuming things and might just have to come and get you..." He wiggled his brows suggestively and Gerard blushed harder, if that was even possible.

He let out a deep breath and shook his head at Frank. "You can't even give it a rest for one night. Jesus." But he couldn't hold back the small smile, Frank noted and before Frank could embarrass him any further, he quickly scuttled away, ensuring that Frank wasn't watching him. When he'd gotten out of his line of sight, he eyed Melanie, who was still leaning over her bag on the floor and braced himself before scurrying over t her table and pulling out a chair from opposite her.

She didn't even realise someone was there; not until Gerard settled himself nervously into the seat and started pulling the chair closer, the legs scraping against the flooring.

Melanie instantly froze her movements, turning completely still in her seat.

Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, hi." He started, his voice a little shaky.

Melanie seemed to tense up further and hurriedly pulled her sleeves up to her face and vigorously wiped at her cheeks for a moment, causing Gerard to wince internally. When she pulled herself up to face him, his suspicions had been confirmed. The tears had broken free and left small streaks down her carefully applied foundation, mascara and eyeliner smudged around her eyes.

She seemed to flinch away from Gerard when he leaned closer but quickly attempted to cover it up by hiding behind that mask of confidence she had so well perfected.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" She growled and Gerard instantly tensed up himself. He wasn't so sure how to go about this and he wasn't entirely sure why he'd even got up to help her in the first place. Help her, how? Was he supposed to beat up Michael for her or something? He laughed at the thought. Sure.

Confrontation was out of the question too. If there was one thing Gerard was impossibly terrible at, it was confrontation. Was he supposed to sing to her and smooth her hair down and rub her back and coo in her ear?

He sighed deeply and fell back into his seat, throwing his gaze to a pepper shaker in the middle of the table. "I... Honestly, I don't know. You just looked like you were in a bit of a... A bad place." He chanced a look at her features and when he caught onto the sneer, he instantly regretted this whole idea.

She scoffed. "Yeah, fucking laugh at me, go on. And go back to your perfect little date with that fuckboy there. Let him shower you with attention and, god forbid _love_ , before he throws your heart to the fucking ground and shatters it into a million pieces once he's used you all up." She was angry now, her fists tight against the table and her teeth ground together. She was looking directly at Gerard now, her dark eyes trained on his faltering ones.

But he couldn't help the feeling she was projecting onto him. The experience she'd had dating Michael; she was trying to throw all her anger about it toward Gerard. Well, probably not intentionally, but he was the closets target at the moment. And Gerard wasn't one to fight back, not usually. Melanie knew exactly what she was doing.

Miserable people tended to do that; try and project their sadness onto the people around them to not feel so alone in their misery.

Despite knowing all this, Gerard still felt a sting at her words.

Maybe he should start off being apologetic. Maybe that'd ease her up a little. "Melanie, i'm sorry about Mikey- She was having a really rough day and-"

She laughed then, a dark laugh, devoid of any humour. "Oh, _she_ was having a rough day? What, the bitch who stole my fucking _dog_?"

Gerard was hit with a wave of nausea. He shook his head. "I just wanted to apologise for the way she behaved. I'm sorry she hurt you."

He gestured toward the cut on her cheek, the one she'd tried to hide under the small black heart. Melanie threw her fingers up to ghost them along the small scar. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, like she was reliving the fear.

Gerard realised that Melanie was probably afraid. Maybe that was the reason she hadn't tattled to the cops or anyone about what Mikey had done. Or that she had no evidence against his sister. At least, he hoped to God she hadn't told anyone. "If that's everything, then you can kindly _fuck off_. I have to go." She grabbed at her bag and started to get up but Gerard stood up fast and was in front of her, quick as a flash.

"Please- don't... Don't leave. I wanna help you."

Melanie raised a brow and smirked crookedly, her eyes narrowed. "I don't need your fucking help, freak. Get the hell out of my way." She'd been drinking. Again. Gerard could smell it on her breath and it was evident in the way her words slurred ever so slightly over one another. Though, she wasn't completely tipsy.

She made to brush past him and he quickly gripped her arm, pulling her away from public toward a quiet area. He needed to say something- anything- to help her feel better.

Melanie was struggling against him, about to cause a complete ruckus and alert everyone to their situation.

That was when the stupid words left his mouth before he had any time to think them through.

"I can help you look for your dog." He spoke quickly and Melanie stopped, her eyes flashing as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"I already know where she is- your _sister_ -"

Gerard shook his head and cut in. "Leave my sister out of this, if she knew I was even talking to you... God she'd kill me."

"Not my fucking problem. Now let me _go_." She demanded. "Or i'll scream."

Gerard pulled away quickly, biting on his lip. "Y-you have no proof that Mikey took her." He quickly spoke. Really, it came out sounding like more of a question than a statement. He was trying to find out if Melanie knew anything or whether she was bluffing.

The girl stopped. She took a moment and Gerard could tell in her eyes that she was debating with herself about something or the other. She didn't need to say anything; she had given him the confirmation he needed. She didn't know anything.

_Thank fuck._

He almost sighed in pure relief but that would seem fishy so he tried again. "I can help you find out the truth. If you want."

Melanie narrowed her eyes. "Like I said before, i don't need your _help_. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"And where's that got you?" Gerard challenged. "Are you any closer to the truth than when you first started? Maybe you just need another brain on the case. Anything you need- I want to help." He suggested.

Melanie seemed to contemplate it for a moment. This seemed a little off to her. Gerard was usually all quiet and shy. He didn't seem like that anymore, at least not as much as usual. And why would he want to help her after all the shit she'd done to humiliate him and his sister? What was he playing at?

"How do I know you're not just lying to cover up for your sister?" She accused.

Gerard sighed deeply, trying to hide his shaking hands. "I... I don't know." He shrugged, avoiding her gaze. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her, forcing himself to keep his eyes trained on her instead of darting around; that was a sure sign of a liar. "But I-I promise you, if Mikey had her then I would give her to you." That wasn't a complete lie. If she was still... Alive, then Gerard would have at least tried to get her dog back safe and sound.

Melanie seemed to mull it over for a while, Gerard watching her intently. "Fine." She finally grumbled out. "I guess it's the least you can fucking do."

Gerard nodded at her. All he had to do now was come up with some elaborate plan as to how her dog had probably escaped. Or maybe that she had been taken by the beast of Bailey Downs. Great, this was just going to open up another can of worms that, to be quite honest, Gerard would rather not get into. But he had to try something to get Melanie off Mikey's case.

"I guess i'll see you tomorrow at school. And don't think for a second that this fixes _anything_ between us. It's strictly business. We're not friends now or some bullshit." She scrunched her nose up in disgust and Gerard shook his head.

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it." He agreed.

She nodded and started walking away. Gerard followed close behind her and watched as she brushed her gaze over Michael's table. She stopped still when she noticed something, though. Gerard almost bumped into her figure but caught himself at the last moment and moved to stand beside her, following her gaze.

Michael was slipping a ring onto the girl's finger. Obviously not proposing because what the fuck, they were only teenagers. It was probably a promise ring or some pretentious shit like that. Gerard almost puked in his mouth because he obviously held no regards for the notion; he was most definitely using it as a ploy to get into her pants. Melanie was fuming beside Gerard now, her hands balled into tight fists and steam practically evaporating from her ears.

"That _motherfucking piece of dog shit._ Oh, ho ho. Fucking cheap, cheap trick. What a fuck- ugh!" She threw her hands over her face and tried to control her breaths that were coming out in hard, fast pants from all the anger brewing inside her. "That bastard! That motherfucking bastard. My ring!"

She mumbled against her hands and sighed with a shaking breath, pulling her hand up and inspecting the one around her finger- identical to the one he had slipped onto the finger of that other girl.

"What an asshole." Gerard agreed after he realised what was happening. He was right, he had obviously used this trick on Melanie before. Now he was using it on the poor, unsuspecting new girl. And he'd probably lied about it being valuable or some bullshit. It was probably some cheap piece of meaningless jewellery.

"I'm going to _kill_ him. Fuck, I am so pissed." She growled and started toward him. Gerard instantly wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her back.

"Melanie- you don't, like, wanna start a scene or something. Not here." She was about to retaliate with a ' _who the fuck do you think you are_?' but Gerard quickly elaborated.

"Look, I know how you must be feeling. Nobody deserves that. I'm sorry, but maybe lashing out at him isn't the way to go about it." He raised his brows.

"Oh yeah? What do you know how i'm feeling? Go back to your perfect little relationship and leave me to mine." She turned from him but Gerard pulled her back to face him.

"Melanie- you don't want to do this. No matter how angry you're feeling."

"Fuck off, you're not my keeper... Fuckin'- why are you still even here? Take the hint and go. Away." She ground out, wrapping her hand around Gerard's that was still around her arm, trying to tug it off.

Gerard still felt guilty as hell for how she was feeling and the shit she was probably going through; even though this particular situation had nothing to do with him. But he couldn't just let her leave, knowing she was probably going to cry herself to sleep tonight. Alone. That would definitely play on his subconscious for a good while. And it wasn't like Melanie had many real friends. Not anyone who would listen, like _really_ listen to her and not just sit there and nod sympathetically acting as though they gave a single fuck.

His head suddenly lit up with an idea. "Hey- we should, like, get him back."

Melanie raised her brows and scoffed. "We? This isn't your fight, kid. Get the fuck out of here." She spat.

"I said I wanted to help- i'm not gonna let you leave until i've done just that. Come with me." He started pulling her away stubbornly, toward his and Frank's table.

Melanie didn't even attempt to fight back this time. She simply let out a deep, frustrated sigh and allowed him to pull her along, knowing he was a lot stronger than him and struggling wasn't going to work.

When he got back to the table, Frank suddenly lit up, but as soon as his eyes fell on Melanie in tow behind him, the smile dropped and was replaced with a confused frown, lips parted as he attempted to come up with a question.

Instead, he turned his gaze on Gerard and cocked his head, an eyebrow raised and Gerard blushed at Frank's bemused expression.

Frank turned to look at Melanie, greeting her with a small smile. "Hey Mel. Fancy seeing you here." He raised both brows and Melanie huffed.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "I was just headed home but your _boyfriend_ here won't leave me alone. I'm starting to think he has a crush on me or something. Better watch out, Frankie boy, I don't think he's all gay up there." She teased him.

Frank turned his gaze to Gerard, watching him with a smirk on his lips. "Gerard, what's going on here?" He gasped out in a mock tone.

Gerard instantly released Melanie from his grip like she'd burned him and stood awkwardly. "Shut up." He muttered to Frank.

"No but seriously, why is Melanie here- no offence, but this is a date, not a threesome... Although..." He trailed off playfully, wiggling his brows. Melanie rolled her eyes at his crass nature.

" _Jesus_ Frank, I wouldn't sleep with you again- not even if you paid me."

Gerard watched the exchange awkwardly. They were on a date and talking about Frank's ex sex life. He quickly cut in to change the topic, shuddering in disgust.

"Frank, you were right. About Michael. We should put that asshole in his place."

Frank looked at Gerard in mild surprise, but didn't question him as he craned his neck to see that Michael was whispering sweet nothings into the girl's ear, kissing her neck. He made a disgusted face and nodded at Gerard and Melanie. "What a fuckin' douche. I'm sorry, Mel. But I did warn you not to date assholes. And Michael's about as asshole-ish as they get."

Melanie dropped her eyes to the floor. "You can't help who you fall in love with though." She spoke so quietly that Frank was unable to catch it. But Gerard did and his heart broke at the revelation. Melanie was in love with him. In love with this... this dickhead.

"What was that?" Frank furrowed his brows.

"Nothing." Melanie mumbled and mentally shook herself off. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and turning to look directly at Frank. "I can't believe i'm saying this..." She breathed through her teeth. "But your boyfriend is right. We should make him pay for this. Any ideas?" She prompted, a hand on her hip.

Frank nodded. "What do you suggest?"

Melanie tapped her finger against her lip as though she was deep in concentration before stopping and her eyes lit up. "What is the one thing Michael can't seem to stand being labelled as?"

"A cheater?" Gerard offered.

Melanie turned to him and frowned. "No shit, Sherlock. Who'd _want_ to be labelled as a fucking cheater? I was talking about this." She gestured between the two boys who looked confused but soon Frank caught on.

"I got it. Hit him where it fuckin' hurts- right in his homophobic little balls."

Melanie nodded. "Exactly. But for this one, i'll need your guys' help. If you were serious about helping," She turned to give Gerard a glance, "then you'd better get your gay on boys, because we're about to fuck up his little date."

*********

Mikey watched as the blood stopped pouring again, the fresh cut healing over almost instantly. She sighed in exasperation and threw her head back against the wall, purposefully hitting it hard against the hard material with a thump.

Tears were streaking down her face as she gripped the knife in her hand. She had no idea where the tears had come from. The pain felt so good. But it didn't fucking last. It kept healing up and Mikey hated that. She wanted the pain to remain. She wanted to reopen the wounds when they scabbed over. She wanted to _feel_ something.

Taking that shot might have helped ease her hunger somewhat but was it worth it when the power he felt started fading? She was left to her own devices now. If she didn't have that, then she had nothing. She was numb all over again. She was a fucking zombie. She wanted to feel something.

She wanted to feel anything. If she couldn't bring herself to be happy, because she had no idea what even made her happy anymore. What the fuck did happy mean to Mikey Way anyway? What the fuck were emotions anymore? She had felt nothing for so long, she wasn't even sure it was possible for her to feel anymore.

She sniffed in the quiet of the bathroom, the sound reverberating off the walls as she pulled the serrated edge of the knife against her skin again. Fuck razors- the cut was too clean. This provided more pain- something that Mikey welcomed.

She hadn't had a good old breakdown in the longest time. Whenever she was close to tears, nothing would come out. She'd get hit with that fucking numbness all over again. She hated feeling this way. She hated herself. She hated how she'd become before the bite.

"Out by sixteen-" She started, positioning the knife against the inside of her thigh and holding her breath as she pressed the blade in with all her strength and sawed it along her skin. She tightened her jaw, holding back a scream. Her lips curved up into a crooked smile as she watched the blood pour out. She vigorously sawed the skin, welcoming the pain and the tears.

They had no emotion behind them, but it felt good to cry. To pretend that she could feel. If only for a moment.

"-Or dead in the scene." She continued digging the blade into her skin, concentrating on watching her blood pool against the floor under her leg.

Gerard wasn't going to find a fucking cure. She knew that much. She knew that Dallon was keeping something. There was monkshood in this concoction that was inside her bloodstream and if it wasn't working now, then how the fuck were a bunch of school kids going to figure it out?

She let out a high-pitched whimper as she hit an artery and dropped the knife from her grasp, the pain pure and intense. She fell against the wall, her back arching and body tensing up as blood spurted from her thigh, staining the walls and floor. She sobbed somewhere between hysteria and agony, her tears rolling relentlessly down her face as she tried to hold back a scream that was attempting to escape her throat. She pulled her arm up to her parted lips and bit down to muffle the scream that had inevitably made its way out.

" _Fuck_." She mumbled against her skin, biting so hard that her fangs had pierced her skin and warm blood was spilling down the sides of her mouth and down her throat. She leaned against the wall as she swallowed it down.

The blood soon stopped pouring from her thigh as her body started healing again. She watched with lidded eyes, her heart beating erratically in her chest as the blood completely stopped and the wound closed over, leaving a small scab in its place.

She groaned in frustration as she removed her mouth from around her wrist and threw her limp arm against the ground, using her other arm to grab at the knife she had dropped earlier. She felt pathetic doing this. She felt like a fucking idiot. She felt pathetic, but it was the only way she could feel something without hurting anyone or anything else. She needed a way to release all this pent-up shit she had been working herself up toward.

One thing was for sure, fuck if they were going to pump her full of that antidote anymore. She had gotten so accustomed to her new life that feeling even close to human was starting to grate on her. It's like her brain had started erasing that bit of her because she didn't need it anymore. She was superior. So much more superior, and it had been amazing.

"I don't... Fuck. I'm not totally human, and I accept that. Okay? I fucking accept it." She screamed to the heavens, thankful that her parents were out and she was home alone for now. "I'm not meant for this... This mundane shit." She admitted to herself, and it felt as though a weight had been lifted. She wanted this. Despite all the crap that comes with the change, she wanted this. It had taken her a while to finally realise this and get to this point but it was the truth and Mikey wasn't ashamed. Not anymore. Fuck being ashamed of who she was.

She laughed to herself, falling back against the wall. When the hell was this stupid antidote going to wear off already? She needed to feel something again.

She ignored any and all protests from her mind and body and grasped at the knife and went at it again and again and again. She didn't know how long she'd gone for, but she stopped when the knife slipped from her weak hands and she eventually passed out from exhaustion in the pool of her own blood.

*********

"Ready?" Gerard cracked the bathroom door open slightly and called out to Frank.

"Almost! I just gotta-"

"Frank, stop talking, you're gonna fuck up the lipstick!" Melanie whined.

"Sor- _ry_ " He rolled his eyes and Gerard stifled a giggle behind his hand as he waited for Frank and Melanie to emerge from the bathroom.

The anticipation as growing and he was kind of excited to see Frank in feminine attire. He wondered how exactly that would look.

"It's this fucking lip ring- keeps getting in the way. Wait." Gerard heard before sighing and closing the door. He waited patiently, tapping his foot against the floor as he hummed to himself.

The door finally opened and Melanie wandered out with a huge smile on her face and clad in Frank's slightly baggy clothes, though not all that baggy seeing as Frank was quite small anyway, for a guy.

The excitement bubbled up in his stomach and he sucked in a deep breath as he anticipated Frank's new look.

Melanie spread her arms wide in some sort of introductory pose. "I present to you, Frankly I-take-it-up-the-ass Iero." The door pulled open and Frank appeared, arms pressed against his sides as he sashayed out of the bathroom with Melanie's baby blue skirt around his waist, stopping just above mid-thigh. Gerard's jaw was practically touching the ground as he took in Frank's appearance.

He roved his eyes over Frank's form and blushed at how high the skirt was. You could just about see the hem of Frank's boxers.

His legs had been smoothed over with a razor, though why Melanie had been carrying one in her bag in the first place was beyond Gerard. Girls seemed to carry the entire world in those bags of theirs.

His breath caught in his throat when he eyed Frank's face- his eyes were clad in mascara and liner, accentuating those lashes of his and his lips were painted with a bright red. His cheekbones looked more prominent too, like Melanie had carved them out with a knife or something. Fuck, he looked so... Good. More than good, _better_ than good. Gerard could get used to this sight.

"Hi, darlings. And that's _Miss_ Frankly I-take-it-up-the-ass Iero to you." He attempted a higher tone of voice and raised his chin up as though he was looking down on peasants, even though he was shorter than Gerard.

Frank noticed Gerard eyeing him up and he smirked. "Staring is rude, honey. If you want a taste, come here. I won't say no to a pretty ass like yours."

Frank winked at Gerard and tapped his nose. He was really getting into this role. Gerard couldn't hold back the giggle that shook his entire body. He was laughing so hard that tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Frank scoffed at him and pressed a hand to his heart in a flamboyant fashion. "Oh honey, you're laughing at _me_ , but hello? It's not the nineties anymore and white denim is a ridiculously unflattering material." He tutted and Gerard laughed even harder.

Even Melanie cracked a giggle before composing herself. "Okay, alright, Miss Frankly. Get your butt out there already and do your thing. Remember everything I told you. Oh, and don't forget one last thing." Melanie pulled the ring from her finger and handed it to Frank, who thread his ring finger through it.

"I got this, baby girls." He swiftly slapped a hand against Gerard's butt before pinching the skin once and Gerard squeaked and turned red-faced, jumping out of Frank's hold.

"Frank, stop doing that!" He whined. "That's literally like the fourth time, _just_ today."

Frank giggled and winked at Gerard again. "It's for luck." He grinned cheekily and Gerard rolled his eyes.

Frank sucked in a deep breath and adjusted the skirt around his waist before releasing the extra air in his lungs. "I presume you both know when to come in?" He raised a brow and the pair nodded. They'd gone through the plan a couple times, earlier, and worked it all out.

"You do know that after tonight, none of us will be allowed back in this place, right?" Gerard giggled.

Melanie shrugged. "It'll be worth it, though." Frank sighed.

"The only good vegetarian food for miles and i'm sacrificing that for you, Mel. You owe me, big time." He narrowed his eyes at her and she grinned, pushing him away.

Gerard and Melanie watched as Frank got back into character and strutted his way over to the table, as casually as possible to make it seem as though he was merely passing by, right after Gerard and Melanie settled themselves into the booth that he and Frank had been assigned to.

They watched eagerly, Melanie having pulled out her phone. "I'm so fucking keeping this video forever. I can't wait to see his face, oh my _god."_ She giggled maniacally.

People were giving Frank weird looks but he ignored them all, regarding them with indifference as he made his way to walk past Michael's table. He waited for the perfect moment- right when Michael picked up his glass of water. He smirked to himself as he pretended to almost trip and fall and steadied himself on the edge before spewing out the round of apologies. "Whoops, clumsy ol' me. I am _so_ very sorry dearies, I really should watch where i'm-" He suddenly gasped, so loud that people were now outright staring at him. Gerard laughed convulsively when he noticed a few people do a double take.

"Michael Daniel Anderson!" His eyes started tearing up and Gerard had to say, he was extremely impressed by the act. Those drama lessons must really be paying off.

Michael's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he took in Frank's attire. His mouthful of water sprayed out from between his lips and drenched his date- right in the face. She squealed in horror as her mascara leaked down her face and Melanie had completely lost it as she cackled to herself at the entire show. People were staring now.

"I... I- Oh my God!" Frank picked up his breathing, his chest moving visibly as he pretended to have a mini breakdown. He fanned at his face with his free hand, his eyes wide and brows curved upward in false despair.

"Frank? What the-" He spluttered as he realised what he had done and quickly placed his glass on the table and grabbed at a napkin to attempt at wiping the water off the girl's face.

"No stop, you're ruining my makeup!" She whined, angrily and grabbed the napkin from his hands, dabbing demurely at her face.

"Frank, what the hell is going on?" Michael growled lowly and Frank put on the angriest looking face Gerard had ever seen him do. His nostrils were flared instantly and his lips were downturned into a sneer as he pulled his hand up and swiftly slapped Michael across the cheek with a harsh sound that seemed to reverberate around the entire restaurant. Many people had stopped what they were doing and were simply watching the show now. Though a lot were attempting to ignore it and went back to their conversations as though this type of thing was a regular occurrence around these ends.

"Oh, don't play dumb with _me_ you sleazy fuckin' dirtbag!" When Michael continued to stare at him with a confused expression, Frank slapped him across the other cheek and Michael grabbed at his face, his confusion growing as he sat, completely in shock.

Frank pulled up his hand, showing off Melanie's ring. "Remember _this_ , huh, _baby_?" He mocked and pulled the ring off his finger, slamming it against the table. "Remember how right after we made love for the first time, you pushed this ring around my finger and told me you'd love me forever?" Frank raised his voice slightly so everyone could hear him, in an attempt to humiliate Michael as much as he could before the real fun began. "Remember how you gave me herpes and I said I didn't care about _incurable_ STDs because I loved you no matter what? That I didn't care because you were the only person I was going to fuck for the rest of my life, even if you are... less than average down there, but it's okay because you love it when I fuck you into the mattress?" Tears spilled from his eyes and Gerard watched in fascination. How the hell was he doing that? What was he thinking about to induce those tears? Probably thinking about _actually_ fucking Michael, he snorted.

Melanie had completely lost it. She was crying now from how hard she was laughing and Gerard's cheeks were sore from the grin that was plastered there.

Michael stood swiftly from his seat and the girl he was with squealed from disgust, pushing herself away from him instantly. "Michael- you... What the _fuck?_ " She was freaking out now, hyperventilating. "You gave me _herpes_?" She started sobbing violently and Michael tried to calm her down.

He pressed a hand against her thigh and the girl jumped out of her seat, pushing away from his touch. She was buying this. Completely and totally, one hundred percent- no questions asked.

"I- I can't. I fuckin' love you, Frank Iero." Melanie chortled and snorted with laughter as she continued filming the scene.

Michael looked so out of it. He had no idea what the hell was going on and he clearly hadn't expected anything like this to happen. "Frank, you'd better shut the fuck up, right now." He balled his hands into fists and stared darkly at Frank.

The smaller boy fell backward, as though he was backing away from him. "You dare threaten a defenceless _lady_? You're sick. Fucking sick. I'm posting about this on Tumblr. The feminazis will have you for breakfast, you bastard."

"Ew." The girl was physically shaking herself off and looked as though she was about ready to hurl at any moment. "Ew, this is fucking gross. You're an asshole, Michael. Fuck you, fuck this. You've ruined my life!" She groaned before bending over, clutching at her stomach.

"Baby, I promise you, this is just some crazy fuck. I don't even know him!"

"Mis-gendering me, _again?_ Oh, Lucia was right. I should have fucking broken up with you after I found out about your coprophilia and foot fetishes. But I accepted you because I _loved_ you but now I see that I was a fool!" He threw the back of his hand against his forehead and dramatically turned his face away from Michael who was trying to comfort his date.

The girl turned her head up slightly and breathed out, "Coprophilia?"

"Things involving shit, my dear. Let's just say, Michael had a desire for sticking his tongue down my ass on a nightly basis." There were a few disgusted faces from people who had listened in from nearby and they placed their forks and spoons down onto the tables, suddenly having lost their appetites.

That was it for the girl. "Oh." She nodded, before her body convulsed and she hurled her vomit out all over Michael's shoes.

"Fuck, my brand new Yeezys!" He growled angrily and the girl wiped at her face before pushing away from him, not even apologising. At this point, everyone around them had stopped eating and were staring at the three of them. A member of staff finally came running toward them and placed a hand around the girl.

"Get out of my restaurant. The lot of you! You have disturbed our customers for the last time- we've been getting complaints almost all night. Out! Now!" He yelled angrily.

That was when Frank turned to Gerard and Melanie, beckoning them over for the grand exit.

They both appeared in front of Michael and he suddenly widened his eyes when they fell on Melanie's smug face. "Hi, _honey_." She smirked and he blinked at her.

"M-Melanie." He gulped out.

"You know her too? Oh, fucking great, this night just keeps getting better and better!" She threw her hands against her face and sobbed into them.

Melanie violently jabbed a finger into Michael's chest, all the anger she felt toward him evident on her face. "You can go and choke on a dick, you worthless fucking... Shit-stained, cum-rag." She spat and Michael could only gulp and blink at her. He'd never seen her like this. He'd never seen her truly lose it.

She pulled her phone up so it was now in his face. "Smile for the camera, baby!" She grinned. "This is so going viral." She laughed before pulling back and grabbing the plateful of food on his table. Michael knew exactly what was about to happen and all he could do was stand there with his arms outstretched, begging her not to do it.

"Come on, baby... This is a brand new shirt! Look, it's the one you got me. I'm wearing it."

Melanie laughed, loud and obnoxious. Like she was supposed to be impressed that he was wearing a shirt she'd bought him on a date that wasn't with her. What a fucking scumbag.

Melanie was far from listening to a word that came out of his mouth ever again. She flung the plate so all its contents splattered against Michael's new shirt and face.

Gerard came up behind him with a glass full of coke. "You look parched, dude. I think you need to wash it down with a drink. Here." He spilled the contents all over Michael's head before he even had a chance to turn around.

Michael squeaked from the cold liquid hitting his scalp and the trio laughed at him but soon, more staff were running through and as soon as their eyes landed on their advancing figures, they made a bolt for it.

They laughed hysterically as they ran out of the double doors and everyone watched after them with confusion.

They stopped in the carpark, hunched over to catch their breaths. "Oh my fucking God that was perfect! I love you, you fantastic bastard!" Melanie laughed before wrapping her arms around Frank's neck and jumping up against him, lifting her feet off the ground behind her. Frank wrapped his arms around her waist to steady himself from her onslaught of kisses against his cheek and giggled as she continued to compliment his handiwork.

Gerard was still laughing and wiping at his tears when he remembered something. He'd packed his camera today in an attempt to capture moments. A moment was happening right now. He quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out the polaroid before opening it out and pressing the lens to his eye. He watched the two of them smiling hard and embracing in its purest form. Gerard wasn't even overcome with jealousy or anything.

That entire situation had given him an adrenaline rush and he was buzzing too much to care that Melanie had her hands all over _his_ Frank.

He pressed the button to capture the image when he got the perfect angle of Frank's genuine laugh. He smiled to himself as Frank pulled away from Melanie and cocked a brow when he noticed Gerard with the camera in his hand.

"Wow, taking pictures of me without my permission, _again_? Isn't that, like, illegal or something." Frank started making his way toward Gerard and wrapped his arms around his mid-section, pulling the taller boy flush to himself.

Gerard grinned at him. "Fine then, may I please take a picture of you, Miss Frankly I-take-it-up-the-bum Iero?" He teased.

Frank laughed at him and nuzzled his face into Gerard's neck. "Whatever you want." He breathed into his ear. "Maybe i'll even let you take some pictures later, when we're alone and my pants are wrapped around my ankles-"

"Frank!" Gerard blushed, craning his neck to check on Melanie, but she was ignoring the two of them as she replayed the video and cackled to herself whilst wiping away tears.

Gerard pulled his camera up, gesturing at Frank that he wanted to take another picture. Frank sighed and pulled away. "Fine. Oh, the price of fame." He pressed a hand against his hip and pushed his butt out, one leg propped in the air behind him.

Gerard giggled behind the camera and watched him through the lens. "I can see up your skirt, you know."

Frank looked down and grinned at Gerard before tutting. "Naughty, naughty." He waggled his finger and started smoothing the skirt down to cover what dignity he had left after that entire debacle.

He didn't even wait for Frank to get into a position again before he snapped the picture, taking him slightly off guard. Frank whined when Gerard pulled the image out of the camera and quickly shoved it back into the small cartridge box to minimise its exposure, like he'd done with the first image.

Gerard shoved the camera back into his bag and Frank was in front of him again, staring at him with a glint in his eye.

"What?" Gerard questioned nervously. "why are you looking at me like that?"

Frank didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped a hand around the nape of Gerard's neck and pulled him down to press their lips together. Gerard instantly complied and angled his head so their lips could press closer together before wrapping his arms around Frank's waist, pulling him close and moulding their bodies to one another. Frank was like a missing puzzle piece; he fit so perfectly against Gerard and that thought provided the younger boy with so much comfort.

He moaned into Frank's mouth and a clearing of the throat pulled them apart, much to both their chagrin.

"Sorry to stop this face battling session but I was close to hurling it like that girl back there." She gestured with her thumb at the restaurant and the three of them burst into a hysterical laughter once again.

"Oh man. Did you see me in there though?" Frank giggled to himself and Melanie was watching the two of them with an amused grin on her face.

"You both look like fucking clowns." She giggled and pointed at their faces. The boys turned to look at one another and realises that Frank's red lipstick had smudged on and around their lips. They burst into giggles again.

"Okay, okay we need to stop laughing. My stomach can't take this anymore." He breathed out and rubbed at his belly.

Gerard nodded in agreement as he pressed his hands against either side of his face, massaging his sore cheeks. "My face hurts from laughing so hard." He croaked.

"Hey, Mel, send me that video." Frank pointed at her phone and she sent him an incredulous look.

"Dude, you're crazy if you think i'm not sending this to _everyone_ at school." She shook her head. She giggled as she watched over it again. "Frank you're fucking amazing for this. That asshole got exactly what he deserved." She giggled as she pulled him in for another quick hug before pulling away.

She turned to give Gerard a small smile and a nod of approval. "I guess i'll see you guys in school tomorrow. Fuck, I can't wait." She laughed again.

"Do you need a ride?" Frank offered and Melanie shook her head.

"Nah, I have my own. And Gerard, you'd better find my fucking dog. I'm holding you up to that." She called as she disappeared into the car park, leaving the two of them alone in the chilly October air.

Frank pressed an arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him close as he shivered slightly from the cold. Then he realised he was still wearing Melanie's clothes but it was too late; she was gone.

"Fuck!" Frank grumbled and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's freezing!" He shuddered.

Gerard realised that Frank's balls were probably blue by now and quickly shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping the denim around Frank.

The smaller boy's lips instantly curved into a smile. "Great, as if this night couldn't get cliché at all."

"Fine, give it back." Gerard started tugging the material off Frank but he gripped it tight around himself.

"No. Mine." He mumbled as he started on his way toward the car, quickly, before realising they were in his jeans pocket. That Melanie was wearing.

"Fuck!" He whimpered. "My keys! And my phone."

Gerard realised what he was saying and sighed in exasperation. "Frank... Oh no. Great. I knew this night was going to be a disaster." Gerard groaned as he hit his head against the car door.

Just then, a car driving past to exit the car park beeped its horn.

"Oi, idiots!" Melanie called from the driver side and jangled Frank's car keys. His face instantly lit up as he rushed toward her and Gerard sighed in relief.

Thank fuck.

"Goddamn it, give me back my pants i'm _dying_ here!" Frank complained as he reached over to grab his belongings from Melanie.

She sent him an overly-sweet smile. "Aw, but you look so good in a skirt, Frank."

"Please. Mel, you owe me, anyway." He begged and to be honest, Gerard wasn't totally opposed to the idea of Frank in a skirt. He was almost disappointed when Melanie rolled her eyes and gave in, allowing Frank to climb into the passenger seat so he could pull his clothes back on. She even handed him a wipe to get rid of his makeup and with a dramatic sigh, he took it. Gerard was glad to see the lip ring back in its place though, once again.

"Goodbye forever, Frankly I-take-it-up-the-ass Iero. Beloved daughter, lover and friend. Gone, but never forgotten. Two-thousand sixteen to two-thousand sixteen."

Melanie giggled at him and pushed him out of her car. As Frank exited, she shook her head at him. "Honestly, I don't know what you'd do without me, Frank Iero."

Frank nodded in agreement as he wiped at his face. "Me either." He grinned and they seemed to share a small moment, Gerard observed. Something; he wasn't quite sure what, but the pair _did_ have a history...

Oh God no, was this... Jealousy?

No, Gerard refused to believe it as he shook himself off.

But they _had_ known each other for so much longer than Gerard had been around. Melanie probably meant more to Frank than he did... Or ever could, for that matter.

Gerard mentally berated himself for letting his thoughts get away with him. He thought he'd left all this back home, in that bathroom. Frank neared the car just as Melanie drove away and he pushed the button to unlock the vehicle. Gerard quickly opened the door and climbed in, chewing nervously on his lip as he gazed at his hands, limp in his lap. He felt so unimportant to Frank- compared to people like Melanie. Frank climbed in right after and took a deep breath as he leaned against his seat and closed his eyes.

"Well... Tonight has been eventful." He smiled and turned to Gerard when he realised the younger boy was being awfully quiet.

"Hey, I know, man, i'm sad about Frankly too. But she might make a return, if you want." Frank teased and realised that something seemed to be eating away at Gerard.

He quickly reached over and pressed his fingers to Gerard's jaw, turning his face toward himself. "Gee, what's up?"

Gerard shook his head and forced a smile at Frank. "Nothing. I'm just- hey all this trouble and we didn't even get our food." Gerard quickly diverted the topic and Frank raised a brow.

"I guess we didn't, but food can wait. Tell me what you're thinking so hard about in that brilliant brain of yours." Frank pushed.

"Frank I told you, it's nothing!" Gerard sighed, exasperated.

"Is it because tonight never turned out how you wanted? I'm sorry, Gee." Frank nibbled on his lip and Gerard instantly gripped Frank's thigh and shook his head.

"No, tonight was honestly the best time i've had in- in the longest time, Frank. I can't remember when i'd last laughed so hard that I literally almost peed myself." He dropped his gaze into his lap shyly before he spoke his next words. "And besides, I don't really care about the perfect date or whatever- as long as we have a great time together. Which we did. God, as cheesy as that sounds." Gerard slapped a hand to his face in mortification and Frank instantly lit up, beaming at him.

"Gee, that _is_ fucking cheesy, but you're still not telling me the whole truth. What's wrinkling that pretty face of yours with worry like that?" He leaned over and pressed a small kiss against Gerard's cheek and the younger boy instantly heated up.

"It's really dumb. Please, can you just drop it?" He pleaded and Frank narrowed his eyes.

"Gee, I promise I could never think you were dumb. You're smart as fuck. You know things I don't and to be honest, i'm kinda jealous of that."

Gerard shook his head. "Frank I just... It's nothing you did." He sighed deeply before spilling his thoughts. "Melanie. She- you guys seem like, really close or whatever. And then there's me. I barely know you for like a month and I... God. I think i'm..." He quickly pulled his lip into his mouth, cutting off his words before he said something he'd regret.

"You think you're what?"

Gerard shook his head refusing to speak. He wasn't ready to admit to this. Not at all. "Please, Frank, can we just drop it?" He turned toward Frank, locking his eyes with the older boy and pleaded silently.

Frank shook his head at Gerard. "I know what this is about."

Gerard's heart stopped and he gulped. "Y-you do?"

Frank sighed deeply. "You think that because me and Mel used to be a thing or whatever, I could still have feelings for her. Is that it? Is that what you were trying to say?"

Gerard sucked in a deep breath. He was right, Frank wasn't over Melanie yet, oh God, he felt like such an idiot. What if Frank was just using him as like a rebound or something.

"Jesus, Gee!" Frank ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. "I don't understand why you keep assuming that I don't give a fuck about you. Would you be here right now if I didn't? Would I-" He grumbled as he quickly shifted himself so that he was now leaning toward Gerard before grabbing a fistful of the younger boy's shirt and roughly pulling him toward himself, their lips colliding in a heated passion.

Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth when he darted his tongue out, licking along his lower lip, asking for entrance which Gerard allowed by immediately parting his lips. Frank pressed his tongue into his mouth, as far as he could get it and moved sloppily against Gerard, trying to convey how his everything from his lust to his like for Gerard in this one kiss that seemed to last for a lifetime. Soon, Frank was pulling himself closer and he ended up straddling Gerard's lap in the passenger seat, his fingers pressed under Gerard's chin to tilt it upward as he kissed him slow and deliberate, drawing out every movement, his tongue moving along Gerard's own, exploring his mouth before he finally pulled apart, panting hard against Gerard, their foreheads pressed together.

"Would I kiss you like _that_ if you meant nothing to me? Gee, I hate that you're so insecure and I know I can't exactly... Fix those things, but I can still tell you that you're fucking beautiful and mean it with every fibre of my being, whether you believe me or not. Because you are beautiful." He pressed a slow kiss to Gerard's lips before pulling back again. "And Melanie is just a friend. I told you before, i've never felt like this about anyone. Not ever before. Not even Melanie."

Gerard's heart swelled in his chest and his cheeks heated up at the revelation. "R-really?" His voice was hoarse as hell but he could care less when Frank was pressed against him like this, speaking to him like this. He loved it.

"I promise that's the truth, Gee. God, look what you did." Frank groaned as he gripped Gerard's wrist and pressed his hand between his legs, right on his straining erection. Gerard's breath picked up as Frank eyed him darkly, licking his lips as Gerard looked up at him through wide, innocent eyes.

Frank chuckled lowly as he leaned into Gerard, his forehead pressing against the younger boy's shoulder. "You have no idea how hard you always make me; even when you're not around. I just have to think about you- your hands pressed against my skin." He slowly and deliberately pulled Gerard's hand up, under his sweater so his soft fingers were smoothing against his stomach. "Or your lips against my neck." He leaned his head back, using his free hand to grasp the strands of Gerard's hair, guiding his face toward his neck, where Gerard immediately left small, wet kisses.

Frank moaned quietly before continuing. "O-or... Fuck." He was panting now. "When you had your lips wrapped around me. How fucking amazing that felt when you took control." He had to stop himself from grinding his hips against Gerard when the younger boy let out a small whimper beneath him.

" _Frank_." Gerard sighed against his skin as he continued to leave small kisses before taking it between his lips and sucking on a sensitive spot, making Frank mewl with pleasure.

Frank still had his hand wrapped around Gerard's wrist when Gerard started trailing his hand downward, resting it against Frank's crotch once again before palming him with the heel of his hand as he worked at Frank's neck, leaving small marks.

Frank's breath picked up once again and his heart was palpitating in is eardrums as Gerard continued to palm him, torturously slow. "Gee, _please_." He begged before he involuntarily gripped Gerard's wrist tighter and started pushing his hand against himself to gain more friction, jerking his hips against his hand.

Gerard gasped at the pressure against his wrist and removed his hand. Frank whimpered at the loss of friction, but released Gerard from his hold. Gerard was suddenly fumbling with Frank's zipper, pulling it all the way down, which caused Frank to sigh in relief when he felt some of the tension ease against his throbbing dick.

Gerard pushed his hand through Frank's boxers and the smaller boy pushed himself up onto his knees so Gerard could better access his length, wrapping his fingers around the veiny skin. He could feel the wetness of pre-cum staining his length as he moaned against Gerard's hair, his eyes lidded with lust.

Gerard needed to ease some of his own tension so he unzipped his own jeans before Frank realised what he was doing and slapped his hand away. "Let me." His voice was strained as Gerard worked his hand along Frank's length, pulling his hand up all the way to the tip before squeezing slightly and releasing his hold by a fraction so he could graze his short nails against Frank's veiny underside, causing the smaller boy to stutter his hips.

"F-fuck!" He mumbled as he made quick work of Gerard's zipper and pressed his hand under his waistband. As soon as he realised that Gerard wasn't even wearing any underwear, he felt his dick throb painfully hard before more pre-cum leaked from his slit and slipped between Gerard's fingers, spilling all the way down his length.

"Jesus, you're a fuckin' slut." Frank giggled against Gerard who blushed profusely.

"I- they were really constricting." He mumbled before letting out a small squeak when Frank had his hand wrapped around Gerard's dick, pumping it to attention.

"S-sure they were. Any- ah- excuse, huh?" Frank teased as Gerard wrapped his fingers around Frank once again as they jutted their hips into each other's hands.

"I s-swear." Gerard panted out and let out a string of moans when Frank relentlessly rubbed circles into his slit and skilfully moved his hand against Gerard's length at a quick pace.

"Wait- wait, Frankie- o-oh." He quickly let out a string of curse words when Frank rubbed his fingertips against Gerard's underside, making sure to pay extra attention to the protruding vein and Gerard jerked involuntarily up into Frank's hand before stopping his own wrist against Frank's length, who let out a small whimper of disapproval when he removed his hand from his waistband.

"Gee." He whined and Gerard gripped Frank's wrist to stop the flicks of his wrist.

"Stop I-" He bit his lip and gulped before starting again. "I wanna try something." He whispered, because his voice seemed to have partially lost itself in between moaning out Frank's name and grunting against the rhythm of his wrist.

"I- back seat." He breathed, unable to form complete sentences from the lusty fog in his brain.

Frank instantly complied without question and shuffled off Gerard's lap before climbing into the back of the car. Gerard took a deep breath and followed after him. Frank instantly pulled him into his lap and kissed him sloppily in the dark. Gerard was glad for it, he needed a short distraction to get him worked up before he decided to attempt to take control, because apparently Frank liked that.

"Frank... I'm nervous." Gerard breathed out between kisses, his tone audibly shaky. He slid his hands up under the hem of Frank's shirt, lightly caressing his skin beneath the material, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

Frank leaned into his touch and pulled his hands up to cup either side of Gerard's jaw with his fingers, pulling his face down so he could meet his darting gaze.

"Gee... It's me, Frank. I'm not some stranger. You don't have to be nervous around me." He soothed, smoothing the backs of his fingers against Gerard's face before pressing forward and leaving warm kisses along his cheekbones.

That seemed to ease the nerves by a smidge, but Gerard was now second-guessing what he'd been fantasising about with Frank for quite a while.

"Frank... I- I wanna-" He cut himself off and gulped in embarrassment.

"You wanna what, Gee?" Frank's tone was low and dangerously dark, throwing Gerard into a heated frenzy, especially when Frank trailed a hand down his chest, lowering toward his navel before he tauntingly slipped his fingers under the waistband, resting his fingers right above the base of Gerard's cock. When Gerard tensed up under his touch, he dug his fingertips into the soft skin, dragging them down to ghost over his length.

"Frank." Gerard warned, practically losing control of his lungs for a short while. Frank grinned at him slyly, his lips curved up and his lip ring reflecting light from a nearby streetlamp, glinting in the dark.

"Gerard." Frank teased when he stilled his movements and Gerard twitched his hips against Frank's fingers.

Frank removed his hand, his eyes locked with Gerard's who was silently pleading with him not to let go.

Frank suddenly had his hands wrapped around Gerard's wrists, pinning them to his chest before he leaned close, their lips brushing against one another as he spoke. "Do you want me to touch you, Gee?" Frank brushed his nose against Gerard's, ghosting kisses against the corner of his mouth. "Do you wanna fuck my tight fist?" He growled and tightened his hands against Gerard's wrists, pulling him closer to exaggerate his question.

Gerard was losing it. Or rather, his dick was. He grew so painfully hard at Frank's words and he started struggling his wrists against Frank's grip, trying to release them so he could touch himself.

Frank chuckled at him, his grip not letting up. "Tell me what you want to do to me, Gee." He kissed along his throat, trailing his lips down to his collarbone, softly suckling at the skin. Gerard groaned and suddenly Frank stopped and released Gerard's grip, before leaning back against the seat.

"Actually..." Frank trailed off, pushing his thighs apart as far as they could go with Gerard on top of him before dropping his hands on the seats either side of him, opening himself up to Gerard completely. "I want you to show me." He looked up at Gerard through heavily dilated pupils, his lashes half obscuring his vision as he nibbled on his lower lip, beckoning Gerard by acting like live bait.

Gerard sat completely still, his jaw slack as he took in Frank's complete submission. His heart was hammering against his eardrums, reverberating in his head before it was replaced with a ringing sound. His stomach pooled with heat, clenching up with need.

"Come on, Gee." Frank slipped a hand into his own boxers, palming himself as he let out strangled moans and whimpers of delight. " _Use me_." He threw his head back against the seats and Gerard could only watch as Frank got himself off to Gerard, repeating his name over and over again. There was no hint of amusement. He was putting himself completely at Gerard's disposal and fuck, if Gerard was going to pass up this opportunity. This was better than anything he'd ever imagined before.

"Gee... _please_." Frank all but begged as he palmed himself faster and sloppier, arching his back higher off the seat behind him, his pupils blown and a small streak of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. "Please, I can't- ungh- stop. I d-on't- _oh fuck_ \- wanna cum like this. So _close_."

That was all the incentive Gerard needed and without thinking anymore, he gripped Frank by his neckline and shuffled out of his lap so he could throw him down against the seat with a small squeal.

Frank's hand slipped out from under his waistband to quickly grip against the head of the seat to steady himself as Gerard straddled him. "Take off your clothes." Gerard commanded, his voice a lot more put together than he had expected before pushing himself off Frank so he could do exactly that.

Frank quickly complied, kicking off his converse so hard they flew against the window with a loud thump. He watched as Gerard fumbled out of his own clothes and reached into the passenger seat for something, before Frank turned his attention back to shuffling his pants down his ankles, kicking them to the ground. Before he'd even completely pulled his shirt over his head, Gerard was over him in an instant, locking their lips together in heated frenzy, saliva coating their skin as they pressed their open mouths together in a messy battle of tongue and teeth.

He pulled back to trail kisses down to Frank's chest, the smaller boy pushing against Gerard's lips when he wrapped them around his nipple, suckling on the sensitive skin until it hardened up between his teeth. He nibbled softly, making Frank mewl beneath him as he jerked his hips up so his underside brushed against Gerard's length.

Gerard moaned around Frank's skin. "Frankie... Keep going." He pressed his hands into either side of Frank's waist, stroking them against the soft skin and revelling in how it felt to have their sweat slicked, naked bodies pressing together.

Gerard sat himself upright as he rolled his hips against Frank, who was denting his fingernails into Gerard's thighs. Where there skin met was a hot, sticky mess and Gerard opened his thighs out, pushing himself closer down onto Frank with each jerk of the hips.

"Gerard. Gee. Fuck, Gerard!" Frank panted, his voice coming out strangled from between his teeth as he craned his neck backward, the top of his forehead pressing against the inside of the car door behind him.

Gerard let out a strangled yelp when Frank's nails dug in and scratched his skin as he arched his back upward.

Frank's pupils were so blown out from the lust coursing through his veins but as soon as he heard the sound depart from Gerard's lips, he pulled his head forward so he could observe Gerard's expression.

As soon as he did that, he realised Gerard was holding something to his face. It took him a while to realise from the Gerard induced fog in his brain, before he immediately tightened his grip against Gerard and growled low in his throat, a voice he hadn't even realised he could produce.

He threw his head back as Gerard seemed to still his movements for just a second. Frank whimpered and desperately bucked his hips upward, his dick throbbing impossibly hard and slow at what Gerard was doing.

"A-are you- are you taking a picture of me?" He groaned and Gerard ignored him, pressing his thighs tightly against Frank to hold him in place.

He watched as Frank mewled desperately beneath him, squirming to find friction, his lips parted and deliciously wet and swollen from their kisses, the red from the lipstick still staining them ever so slightly and contrasting against his pale-olive skin. He watched through the lens as Frank's eyelashes fluttered with need, his eyes pleading with Gerard to move. His long strands of hair cascaded around his head, framing him like a dirty-brown halo, individual strands sticking to his forehead from beads of sweat. Frank heard the sound of the shutter click as he took the shot.

"Jesus, Gerard. What are you going to do with that?" He obviously knew the answer; the question was a rhetorical one, after all. But he was hoping Gerard would tell him. It'd only serve to throw him into more of a heated frenzy, even though the fact that Gerard was taking pictures of his sex face without him even knowing was enough to make him explode from a single touch, but Gerard had ceased his movements now. He had lowered the camera and he was watching Frank with a newfound desire, his eyes dark and narrowed, his lips wet from how much he'd been licking at them thinking about what he really wanted to do.

Frank was watching him with wide, innocent eyes, waiting for Gerard to make his next move. He was thrumming with excitement but when Gerard started removing himself from Frank's body, he was hit with a wave of confusion. He gripped at Gerard's waist and whimpered.

"No- don't. What are you doing?" He whined. He felt so pathetic for sounding so desperate but Gerard shushed him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Frank. Just... Let me go for a second." Frank furrowed his brows but complied, reluctantly.

Gerard fumbled around in the darkness and Frank wondered what on earth he was doing when he stood up beside where Frank's head was resting on the seat. Whatever Frank was about to ask had been silenced when Gerard threw a leg over Frank's head, his knee digging into the seat beside his head, his leg propped up against the car and his other leg kneeling on the floor beside the seat.

Frank's breathing picked up when he realised what Gerard wanted, but this was an awkward position, he mused.

"Gee, if you wanted to fuck my mouth, you could have asked first. There are better positions for that..." Frank trailed off unsurely when Gerard quickly leaned forward, propping himself up onto his hands on either side of Frank's waist, his face hovering over Frank's curved dick.

Frank's eyes widened in complete shock when it finally hit him as to what Gerard was asking with his actions. He almost choked on fucking air and couldn't even think up a coherent enough sentence so settled for a small sound.

"Oh." Frank breathed out, his hands fisted either side of him. His breath quickened when Gerard arched his back upward so he could press his chin against his chest to watch Frank's expression.

He was asking for confirmation, without using words. He was waiting to see whether this was okay, whether Frank would be okay with it.

Frank took a moment to realise Gerard was waiting for him and because his voice-box currently seemed to be misplaced, he decided to show Gerard that, although he had never done this before, he was completely okay with it. More than okay, really. He was fucking buzzing with anticipation.

This position had always seemed so... So much dirtier than anything he'd ever done and it surprised him that Gerard of all people had initiated it. It only seemed to turn him on even more though, doing absolutely nothing to calm down his racing thoughts.

Without even thinking, Frank pulled his eyes up to look at Gerard's leaking dick, pressing against his stomach. Pre-cum dripped from the tip and a small droplet fell against the corner of Frank's mouth. Gerard was about to apologise but Frank simply darted his tongue out, licking at it before wetting his lips and pulling his arms up to wrap them around Gerard's waist, pulling him down and leaning his head up to take his length between his parted lips.

"Frankie!" Gerard grunted, taken aback from the sudden movement and fell against Frank slightly, Frank's own erection pressing against his chin.

He moaned involuntarily, and loud, might he add, when Frank seemed to take him in, all at once. Gerard shivered and fought the temptation to push himself into Frank's mouth. He didn't want to overwhelm him.

Instead, he pushed himself up onto shaking arms and licked at his lips, eyeing Frank up. He watched the throbbing skin for a moment before tentatively lapping his tongue against the tip. When Gerard hit the back of Frank's throat though, Gerard mewled and his teeth accidentally grazed against Frank, causing the smaller boy to jut his hips up at the action, Gerard was still fighting to keep from pushing down into Frank, letting Frank work at his own pace as he concentrated on massaging his tongue against Frank's slit. He licked at the pre-cum, like a popsicle, and the sensation had Frank reeling. Gerard was taken off guard once again when Frank pulled his legs apart before wrapping them tightly around Gerard's neck, pulling him down so now half of Frank's length was inside Gerard's mouth. Gerard gasped at the intrusion and threw a hand out to press against the window, steadying himself with his other hand digging a handprint into the seat.

His moans were muffled against Frank's dick and Frank's moans were sending pleasant jolts through Gerard's nerve endings, making his stomach clench tighter as a familiar warmth pooled inside.

Gerard breathed through his nose, pushing his head down to swallow around Frank, liking the feeling of the bulging veins pushing against his tongue and cheeks, moulding into the soft skin, rubbing against every inch of his mouth as Gerard started on his own rhythm, though how he was even managing that with Frank working his magic on him was a true wonder.

When Frank started grazing his teeth around Gerard though, he lost all control and he pushed down into Frank's mouth, his hand pressing harder against the window as he grunted against Frank's length, pushing himself against Frank all the way so Frank's length curved into his throat. He moaned around him again and felt his hand slipping against the window. He pulled himself up again and Frank seemed to wrap his legs tighter around Gerard's neck, pulling him down against his dick.

Gerard's back was arching and his toes curled as he felt himself near his orgasm. He was so close but with Frank's legs wrapped tightly around his neck, he was unable to remove his mouth to warn him.

He groaned around Frank, instead, speeding up his movements as he felt Frank's arms pull him down so his lips pushed against Gerard's base, each time he took him all the way in.

Both boys were sweating profusely now and the entire car seemed to warm up simply with the body heat they were emitting.

Gerard was so gone now as Frank pulled him closer and closer. He relentlessly fucked Frank's mouth as he deep-throated him to make up for the lack of self-control. But by the way Frank was holding him so close, Gerard figured that Frank was into him being rough. Frank's vibrating and continuous moans seemed to further hit that thought home, as well as bring Gerard closer and closer.

He didn't even get a chance to feel bad about giving no warning before he was all but screaming around Frank now, his vision blurred with dancing white spots and his head filled with images of Frank as he arched his back and pushed one last time into Frank before coming into his mouth in short, hot spurts.

He felt Frank splutter against him for a moment and went to try and push himself off him, but Frank only held him in place, bobbing his head against his still leaking dick to help him ride out his orgasm. It wasn't long before Frank's dick was twitching in Gerard's mouth, warning him about what was to come. Gerard wasn't sure he'd be able to take Frank coming in his throat, not when he was so exhausted from fucking his mouth and his throat felt so done in.

He started pulling himself off Frank's dick, instead replacing his hand at the base, his tongue working at digging against Frank's slit and wrapping around his tip as he pumped Frank hard and fast and sloppy.

Just as Frank was about to come all over his face, Gerard jolted awake.

He was panting hard and fast, his entire body soaked in sweat and when he moved his legs, he felt a wetness in his pants.

Oh fuck.

He'd fallen asleep. It had all been a fucking dream.

It felt so real, though. Gerard was filled with a sense of disappointment and let out an involuntary whimper. He'd had a wet dream about Frank and fucking jizzed in his pants. And it wasn't even like he was in the comfort of his own home.

No.

The universe wouldn't allow him that.

He quickly recalled all that had happened when they got kicked out of the restaurant. Melanie and Frank, the confrontation. But after Frank had straddled Gerard and kissed him, his stomach had started rumbling and Frank pulled away to get them some takeout before driving out to a remote field to eat and watch the stars, talking about anything and everything before Gerard passed out.

That was the last time Gerard would eat an entire bar of sharing chocolate before sleeping. He'd heard about how chocolate released endorphins or whatever. Maybe that had fucked with the chemicals in his brain and made him have that wild dream.

They were currently laying on the hood of Frank's car, Gerard curled up into Frank's side. He was blushing hard from embarrassment because Jesus fucking Christ, he'd just had a filthy, wet dream about the guy he was dating while he had been asleep _right beside him._

He was terrified to chance a look at Frank. What if he'd been vocal in his sleep? Oh God, Frank would want to know what he was moaning about. Oh no, what if he'd been moaning Frank's name?

But oh God, that dream. It had felt so fucking real. It was... it was something Gerard had never even really thought much about before. He didn't even know where any of that had come from. Sure, he'd watched porn before, but it wasn't something he had been particularly into all that much. But man oh man, when he had been doing it with Frank it had felt like the most amazing thing he'd ever felt and he was so fucking disappointed that it hadn't been real.

Gerard's heart was beating erratically as Frank chuckled beside him. Oh fuck.

Frank smoothed Gerard's sweaty clumps of hair back. "I know you're awake, Gee."

Gerard gulped before lifting his head up from where it was pressed against Frank's shoulder to look up at him sheepishly through his lashes. "H-Hey. Sorry I fell asleep." He stuttered, his voice breathy.

Frank was watching him with a bemused expression, a smirk plastered on his face. "Don't even apologise. Besides, you looked like you were having a fucking blast up there." He poked his finger against Gerard's hair, tickling his scalp.

Gerard's eyes widened and he licked at his dry lips. "I... Really? I don't even remember it." He lied quickly, pushing himself out of Frank's embrace and stretching his limbs out.

"Maybe I should remind you. It seemed like some crazy dream. You were practically humping my thigh, Gee." Frank giggled and Gerard stopped mid-stretch, his eyes widened and he squeaked as he almost fell off the side of the car but Frank quickly reached out and steadied him, giggling harder at Gerard.

He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "You okay, there?" He laughed and Gerard was on the verge of tears, he was so fucking mortified.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." He pushed his face into Frank's chest, hiding his crimson face. And whined low in his throat. "Fuck... I'm sorry. I don't... I don't know what happened. I was-"

Frank was laughing hard still and Gerard pouted at him. "Stop laughing at me." He whined.

Frank only laughed harder still. "Stop apologising, Gee. It's not like i've never had a _wet dream_ before."

Gerard smacked his hand against Frank's chest. "Shh! Frank!" He squeaked, his face running hotter.

"It was fun to watch you whimpering and moaning my name. God, you looked so into it." Frank sighed deeply. "So fucking hot." He pressed his lips against Gerard's neck and Gerard squealed in shock when Frank pressed his fingers under his shirt, smoothing his calloused fingers over his skin.

"Your hands are cold, Frank!" Gerard shivered, pushing away from him.

"Why don't you warm me up, then?" Frank suggested, leaning into Gerard, his tone teasing and playful.

The younger boy squeaked and pushed away. "Frankie." He whined.

"Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming so... _hard_ about?"

Gerard sucked in a deep breath. No fucking way. Frank was going to think he was a fucking creep or something. He shook his head vigorously and pulled his lips into his mouth. "No." He mumbled.

Frank pouted. "Aw, come on! It's not fair. You can't dream about me and not tell me about it. You owe me that much."

Gerard blushed harder, looking away from Frank. "Well i-i'm sorry but I can't exactly _control_ my dreams. I'm not a lucid dreamer." Gerard crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling the chilly air brush against his skin.

"What are we even doing here, anyway?" He tried to divert the topic.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, looking at the stars and shit. It's meant to be romantic or some bullshit. I don't know about you but this isn't turning me on." He turned to flash the mischievous glint in his eye toward Gerard.

Gerard turned away shyly and went to push himself off the hood of the car but Frank stopped him, pulling him into his lap. Gerard squeaked when Frank positioned him so he was now straddling him.

Gerard's cheeks blazed up when parts from his dream flashed through his mind- his naked body straddling Frank. He quickly brushed the thoughts away and dropped his gaze into their laps.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Gerard shook his head. "No." He quietly murmured.

Frank sighed in exasperation. "Please, Gee!"

"No!" Gerard shook his head and spoke more firmly.

"Gerard, please-"

"It's embarrassing!" Gerard threw his hands up to grip Frank's shoulders. "Please don't make me say it." He squeaked.

Frank sighed at Gerard's uncomfortable expression and narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Fine. I'll give you time. You're going to tell me eventually, Gee." He smirked smugly, as though he knew he was going to find out, or figure it out, one way or another.

"I'll never tell." Gerard shook his head.

"You won't need to." Frank grinned at him and Gerard was afraid of the expression he had on right now. He looked so sly and cunning, like he was making up some sort of plan in that crazy head of his.

"What, you're going to read my mind?" Gerard snorted.

"Nope." Frank grinned one last time before pressing a quick kiss to Gerard's nose.

"Frank!" Gerard whined. "What are you planning?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, Gee, calm down. You're paranoid." He pulled a hand up to run his fingers through Gerard's hair. "Let's play a game." Frank suggested and Gerard was just thankful for the change of topic so he nodded eagerly.

"Like what?"

"Twenty questions, except in a getting-to-know-each-other way. So I ask a question and you answer with yes or no. And you _have_ to answer, or else."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "I know how to play, Frank. Can I-"

"I'm starting." Frank cleared his throat quickly, slipping his arms around Gerard's waist and intertwining his fingers behind his back.

"In your sex dream about me, did I top?" He raised a brow and Gerard smacked the heel of his hand against Frank's arm, his cheeks having cooled down earlier but now the heat was back with a fiery vengeance.

" _Frank_!" He huffed in exasperation and Frank laughed hysterically at his pouting face.

He nuzzled his face into Gerard's neck, giggling against his skin before pressing small kisses against him. "Okay, okay that was the last time. I promise."

They continued like that for a while, going back and forth with questions before Gerard realised he'd gotten too caught up in the moment and it was getting extremely late. He had gone almost an hour over curfew and when he pulled out his phone, he groaned at the multiple missed calls from his mother.

After some heated making out, Gerard finally forced himself off Frank and the older boy drove him home.

When they pulled up outside his house, Frank turned to Gerard, gripping his thigh and smiling deeply at him. "Tonight was really fun; even though it didn't go exactly how you wanted. I had a lot of fun. I really like you Gee." Frank admitted, his golden eyes twinkling and his lips pulled upward at the corners.

"I really like you too." Gerard smiled back, returning it tenfold, his eyes creasing at the corners from how much he was beaming. "And yeah, tonight was really fun. I definitely won't be forgetting it any time soon." He giggled to himself, his nose crinkling up in that way that made Frank weak at the knees and Frank couldn't resists leaning into Gerard and kissing him, hard and slow, as though he never wanted to pull away.

Gerard finally did though, sighing hard because he didn't want to pull away either but it was really late.

"We should do this again, sometime." Frank breathed against Gerard's lips.

Gerard nodded eagerly. "Definitely." He whispered and fuck it, he was already late, what was five minutes more going to do? He wrapped a hand around Frank's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him hard and fast and sloppy before groaning when he heard his front door open and his mother call out.

He pulled away from Frank, suddenly bashful, and sent him a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned and Frank nodded.

"Tomorrow."

*********

 

 


	14. Bath Salts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter titled after Highly Suspect lol.

 

*************

Gerard watched his sister as she tossed and turned in bed and ground his teeth together in annoyance; he was not happy when he was tired. Gerard needed his beauty sleep.

It was the final straw when he heard his sister huffing and sighing in frustration and almost scoffed because he was the one who was more than a little annoyed right now. He shot upright and rested his back against his headboard, reaching over to flick the switch on his bedside lamp before checking the time on his phone which was charging on his small bedside table.

3:15AM. A- fucking- M.

" _Mikey_." Gerard whispered angrily. His sister didn't seem to hear him as she continued her low mumbling and sighing and Gerard turned to squint his eyes and watch her. He cleared his throat and tried a little louder. "Mikey!" He growled and slapped a hand over his face. He'd been a little too loud that time.

But as he watched his sister from across the room, she was still ignoring him and that was when Gerard realised she was actually in some deep state of sleep and the reason she was tossing around was most likely because she was in the midst of some crazy dream.

Gerard sighed deeply, his face flushed red from frustration and he took a deep, calming breath before slipping out of his bed and tiptoeing over to stand beside Mikey, leaning down to shrug her awake.

"Hey! Wake up, doofus." He grumbled but Mikey was still out of it.

When he'd gotten home from his date with Frank, Mikey had been asleep already and Gerard was so exhausted that he'd barely even changed into his nightie before dropping dead into his bed. Until now, when Mikey had woken him from an amazing, albeit weird dream involving Frank that he couldn't remember for the life of him and that only spurred his anger.

He gripped his hand around her shoulder and shook her violently. "Wake up!" He leaned down and all but screamed into her ear and finally, her eyes shot open while she gutted Gerard in the stomach with her fist.

Gerard was knocked backward and he keened over, clutching his stomach. "M-Mikey!" He barely breathed out.

His sister didn't even apologise when she sat up in bed, a deep frown etched into her brows as she rubbed at her eyes and yawned deeply. "What the hell is going on?" She mumbled sleepily.

Gerard took a moment to catch his breath and as soon as he stood himself upright, he sent her the biggest death glare. "You- you just hit me." He whimpered and rubbed at his stomach and Mikey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because you woke me up. Serves you right." She grumbled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Mikey, could you like stop? I'm trying to sleep here, I have school tomorrow and you're really not making this easy." Gerard groaned and rubbed at his eyes, deciding to ignore the pain in his stomach.

Mikey growled low in her throat and Gerard instinctually flinched back, though he didn't know why. He simply felt a weird air about his sister... She couldn't hurt him- she _wouldn't_... right?

He leaned a little closer, his eyes locked on Mikey's bloodshot ones; whether they were red from lack of sleep or something entirely different, Gerard wasn't really sure right now. But he really didn't like the way she was looking at him, like he was some piece of meat or something.

He wrapped his arms around himself and backed up a step, feeling a shudder pass down his spine as he blinked down at his sister. "Stop it... You're creeping me out." He muttered and Mikey simply blinked up at him, her nose scrunching up slightly as she sneered at him, baring her teeth.

Gerard gasped as he noticed her the sharp tips of her teeth practically taunting him with the threat of tearing into his delicate skin and ripping him to shreds.

"Mikey..." Gerard warned as he watched his sister's breathing pick up, her chest moving at a rapid pace as she fisted her hands into the sheets beside her.

"A-are you alright? Do you need some water o-or something?" Gerard's tone was laced with worry and if he was being honest, a tiny bit of fear as he noticed Mikey's tail wagging behind her at a rapid pace that matched her breaths, almost as though she was excited about something; though what, Gerard didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Mikey growled then, a deep loud growl that Gerard had never heard her make before. It was scaring the shit out of him and he felt his own breathing pick up as a familiar friend known as anxiety seemed to latch onto his spine, caressing and smoothing against his nerves, jolting them to attention and turning his limbs to putty.

He watched as her mouth widened and Gerard had to blink a few times in shock as he noticed Mikey's canines weren't the only sharpened pieces of protruding bone from her gums.

Both her upper canines and incisors, as well as her lower ones had elongated to sharp, glinting tips, stained in a little blood as though they'd pushed painfully through her gums. Her mouth was wide as she continued growling at Gerard and the younger boy was stood frozen in shock.

He couldn't bring himself to move as he felt his throat dry out and attempted to gulp down saliva to moisten his throat, instead taking in a large gulp of air.

He couldn't even speak her name, let alone tell her to cool herself off. He saw creases in the skin on her face and as he took a closer look, he noticed the raised skin in Mikey's forearms, as though something was trying to push through.

"Please- _don't_." He finally pushed out from between his lips. He felt his head pounding with a strange pressure that was making him see stars and turning him lightheaded.

He noticed the iris' of her eyes expand, almost covering her entire sclera with black, red lines littering her eyeballs as she cocked her head and sniffed the air. Gerard watched in astonishment; she seemed so animalistic right now. Like she could snap at the slightest of movements so Gerard worked hard at keeping himself as still as possible.

Why was this happening? It felt like some horrible nightmare. Mikey was completely fine yesterday after she'd taken that shot and now- this?

_Wait..._

Gerard tried to make sense of this from the cloud in his brain, pushing through his thoughts as he tried to work at not startling his sister. He could feel sweat beading his forehead and trailing down his back as he eyed her, unblinking.

Was that it? Had Mikey forgotten to take her shot today? Is that why she was acting out? Gerard vaguely recalled what Dallon had said about the virus speeding up once you stopped taking the antidote.

Is that what was happening to his sister? But how could she have forgotten? Shit, Gerard knew he should have checked up on her about that.

"Mikes." He gritted out through a clenched jaw and watched as Mikey snapped her head to the other side, her eyes still trained on Gerard's, blinking every so often.

Gerard took a deep breath before trying to work at levelling his voice. "Did you forget to take your shot today? I-is that why you're acting," he gulped, "Weird?"

He flinched again when Mikey growled low before attempting to speak around her overgrown teeth. "You can't make me take that shit." Gerard almost didn't make out what she'd said from how muffled her voice sounded but once he caught on, he gasped in shock.

"W-why? Mikey don't you wanna get better?" He whimpered and Mikey sent him a death glare and started getting up from the bed, ever so slowly. Gerard breathed hard as he darted his gaze to the closet toward their right where the antidote was safely tucked away.

He knew what he had to do.

But _fuck_ was he terrified. The thought of sticking the needle into Mikey, alone, was a terrifying thought; that coupled with Mikey's current state and he was about ready to pass out from all the fear.

Mikey didn't answer him, she simply continued walking toward him and he could hear her breathing hard.

He had to make a run for the closet; that was the only thing he had going for him right now. If he exited the room, then there was no way he would be able to hold her off for long enough to get his parents out of the house and to safety.

Or Mikey would probably just jump out of the window and run off and possibly hurt something worse than a dog. No, he had to try and prevent any more harm coming to anyone or anything.

Gerard took a deep breath, trying to divert Mikey's attention as he attempted to work himself up to a run.

"What are you doing?" Gerard breathe das Mikey moved closer and he stepped backward, cautiously.

She continued to ignore him as she flared her nostrils and sucked in a deep breath of air then darted her tongue out to lick her lips, a small smile curling the corners of her lips.

Gerard made a pathetic whimpering sound and Mikey's grin widened before she let out a small laugh that went straight through Gerard's ears, making him shudder.

"Your blood; I can smell it. Oh, and it smells so good."

Gerard sucked in a breath and felt tears pricking his eyes. Fuck- she was going to bite him. Red fucking alert he couldn't let this happen. He didn't want what she had. No fucking way. He wasn't going to let himself stand there helpless, not like last time when Mikey had gotten bit by that creature. He'd felt so pathetic and useless because then, he had no way to help either of them. But this time, he did and it was on a shelf in their closet. So close yet so _fucking_ far.

"Mikey, I-I can't do this. _Please don't bite me_." The tears were so close to falling now and he was fighting hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

He had to suck this up and just push through the fucking fear. He had to do this, if not for Mikey then for himself at least. He wasn't going to let himself die. Not fucking today.

He kept his eyes on Mikey's face, watching to see whether he could fake her out or something so he could bolt for the closet and shut himself in.

Mikey watched him blankly for a moment before tilting her head back and bursting out in a fit of giggles. That's it; the distraction he had been waiting for. She'd turned away from him for a mere moment and that was all he needed as he instantly pushed his legs toward the closet.

_Come on, come on!_

He reached an arm out for the handle but felt a weight push into him from behind, throwing him against the wall. His back hit the mirror and it shattered into a million shards as he let out a slight startled sound, all the while praying that his parents hadn't heard a single sound. He didn't need them walking in right now, even though he was scared out of his wits. He'd rather himself get hurt than put his parents through any sort of danger; he loved them far too much for that.

He fell to the ground in shock and eyed Mikey through wide eyes as he tried to scramble to his feet.

Instead, Mikey pushed him to the ground and Gerard grunted as his head hit the floor and Mikey sat on his stomach, holding his shoulders down.

"Oh, come on, Gerard." She giggled as she leaned toward him and whispered into his ear. "I know you're at least _tempted_ by this." She scraped the tips of her teeth against his jawline and Gerard felt his stomach turn from a mixture of fear and nausea.

He really didn't fucking want this.

"Mikey, please don't." He couldn't hold it in anymore; the tears were falling full flow now. They wouldn't stop spilling down the sides of his face as he hiccupped and breathed hard to catch his panting breath.

"Please!" He whispered and eyed the closet to his side. He wasn't going to be able to push Mikey off him; she was so much stronger when she was like this, despite the fact that Gerard was bigger than her. "I don't want to die." He sobbed brokenly and Mikey continued watching him without any sympathy.

"Gerard." She breathed against his neck before gripping his shirt at the neckline and tearing it down the middle and pressing her ear against his chest. Gerard yelped in shock as he felt her hair tickling under his chin. "I can hear your blood pumping through your veins. It sounds like the bassline to an amazing track." She sighed deeply before humming a tune under her breath.

Gerard tried to think on his feet. He needed Mikey to move, right now, otherwise she was no doubt going to tear into his flesh and kill him, or worse; turn him.

He gulped as he tilted his head to look for something he could use to get him out of this predicament. He curved his fingers outward and they brushed against something cold and sharp. He leaned his head down to get a look and noticed a large mirror shard on the ground right beside his hand. He gulped as he wrapped his fingers around it tentatively and Mikey lifted her head to gaze into Gerard's eyes. He sucked in a breath as he gripped the shard tight in his hand, feeling a sharp bit pierce his hand. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

Mikey parted her lips as she leaned closer to Gerard's neck and the anticipation grew as he gripped the shard tighter in his palm before raising his hand slowly behind Mikey's head. He panted hard as he tried to work himself up to what he was about to do.

He couldn't hurt Mikey; he just couldn't. But he knew he had to if he wanted to get out of this alive. So with a dep breath and eyes squeezed shut, Gerard breathed out a quick apology. "I'm sorry, Mikey." He sobbed out before ensuring the front of the mirror impacted against Mikey's head instead of the sharp tip or side.

Mike sent him a confused look before Gerard hit the glass against Mikey's head with such an intensity that it shattered against her skull.

Gerard gasped and let out a choked sob as Mikey's eyes fluttered shut and her entire body fell limp onto his own.

He took a moment to brace himself and capture his breathing while he tried to make sense of what had just occurred. He could feel Mikey breathing against his skin; that was a good sign, at least. Fuck.

He couldn't even speak still as he lay there, letting his breathing become more controlled before heaving Mikey off himself and rolling her onto the part of the ground that wasn't completely covered in mirror shards. He gasped and panted as he sat himself up and turned to watch Mikey, as though she was about to wake up at any given moment.

His eyes fell onto the closet again, realising this was the only opportunity he had to get the antidote in her bloodstream; when she woke up, there was no way she'd take it.

He gulped and pushed himself onto his feet as he started making his way toward the closet. His legs and arms felt like jelly as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the image of needles piercing skin and blood out of his head. But no matter what he did, it wouldn't stop.

Instead, his stomach seemed to turn convulsively and suddenly, he felt an uncomfortable warmth pushing up his oesophagus and before he knew it, he was keeled over the floor, puking his guts out.

He went for what felt like forever, his entire stomach contents emptying onto the carpet. He fell to his knees in front of the puddle and sobs wracked his body once again.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't help Mikey. He just couldn't and that made him feel so fucking ashamed and selfish. He felt close to another panic attack so he quickly attempted to stop it before it even had the chance of creeping up on him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth as he worked at controlling his breaths through calming breathing exercises.

_Please no._

_Not now._

He puffed his cheeks out and breath hard and angry as he tried to keep it at bay. No. _NO._

He refused to let it happen. He tried to stray his thoughts from the fact that Mikey currently lay unconscious on the ground and he was sitting in front of a puddle of sick.

He needed help. He didn't want to admit to it but he needed fucking help. He felt so pathetic and disgusting and ridiculous. He shook himself off and pushed himself onto shaking limbs as he stumbled his way toward his phone. He shakily unplugged it from the charger and scrolled through his contacts with tear blurred vision, watching angrily as they fell to his screen.

He found the name he wanted and pressed the call button, hoping to God that he would wake up and answer the phone. He pressed the phone to his ear, anxiety building in heaps every time the phone rang. The rings got to the end of their line before he cursed under his breath and pressed call again, his sobs getting louder and more obnoxious as he kept turning to glance at Mikey's unmoving figure.

"Please, _please_ -"

He was cut off when a tired voice croaked on the other side of the line. "Hello?" They yawned and Gerard instantly felt guilt wash over him. He'd woken him from sleep for his stupid problems that he should be dealing with himself. He felt another wave of nausea but gulped it away, before shaking away his thoughts.

"F-Frankie." Gerard choked out and his tears unloaded tenfold as Frank instantly perked up and put on a sympathetic, worried tone.

"Gee? What happened? Are you alright?" His voice cracked toward the end from worry and Gerard shook his head before realising this was a phone call.

He took a deep breath. "I- please help me. Sh-she- Frank I could have swore... Fuck, Frank I think- I thought I was gonna _die_ again. I can't do it. I can't let her do it. _Please_ help me I don't know what to do. What do I fucking do?" His voice was broken and Frank felt his heart tug at his words as he pulled himself out of bed immediately shuffling around to pull his clothes on.

"Gee, fuck, please calm down. She hasn't hurt you has she?" His voice was laced with anger because he knew exactly what Gerard was talking about. "Gee, please tell me you're okay." His breathing had picked up now as he rushed to tug his jeans on clumsily in the darkness before slipping his shirt over his head and grabbing for his car keys.

"I- I think so." Gerard hiccupped out before he fisted his other hand and felt something trickling down it. He watched as blood spilled from his cut and the adrenaline started ebbing as his hand throbbed in pain and he watched as blood stained the floor. He hadn't realised he was bleeding so much. "Oh." He breathed out almost absentmindedly.

"Gee?" Frank questioned and Gerard mumbled out a small, 'I think i'm bleeding' to which Frank swore.

"I'm coming right now. Open your door, Gee. I swear to God- if she's done anything i'm- oh God." He growled out before slapping his hand over his face. "I don't care if she's your sister, she lays a hand on you and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Gerard hiccupped once again and his voice grew an octave. "No- Frank please don't hurt her it's not her fault. I promise, i'm okay. Just a- a little shook up." But his convulsive sobs seemed to say otherwise.

Frank groaned in frustration. "Just- wait. I'm coming, Gee." He hung up then, without a goodbye. Gerard watched his phone in the palm of his hand before clutching at his wounded hand and wincing slightly. He turned around and watched Mikey, tears still spilling and not giving any signs of stopping.

He dropped his phone to the bed as he settled down carefully on the edge and tried to press his hand against his sore wound, curling into himself as he sobbed.

A little under ten minutes later, Gerard heard a screeching before a car halted to a stop outside his driveway. Gerard instantly knew that Frank was here and he shot up from his seat on the bed, glad he wasn't alone anymore before he shot down the stairs at a rapid pace and flung the front door open, watching as Frank was poised with a fist in the air, about to knock.

Gerard simply stood, staring at Frank and panting hard from how fast he'd run. As soon as he caught sight of Frank's worried expression, a sob slipped out from between his lips and the waterworks were uncontrollably in full flow once again.

"Fuck, Gerard." Frank gasped as he caught sight of the red and puffed up hazel eyes, the torn shirt and the blood spilling from his hand. He let out a groan of anger before pushing himself into Gerard's house and taking him off guard by wrapping his arms around the taller boy, pulling Gerard's head into his shoulder and smoothing down his hair as he let Gerard cry against him.

"Please tell me she didn't... She didn't, you know, bite you." Frank's voice was breathless and extremely anxious as he awaited the answer with bated breath.

He felt Gerard shake his head, still unable to speak properly, and Frank let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank _fuck_. I don't know what i'd have done if- if she... God, where is she?" He pulled back at arms-length, letting his eyes trail over Gerard's body as he sneered in anger.

Gerard hiccupped again before clearing his throat and wiping at his tear stained face with a sleeved hand. "U-upstairs. Knocked out."

Frank nodded and gripped Gerard's wounded hand. "Fuck- you're bleeding like crazy." He frowned and eyed Gerard's torn shirt, before gripping it and tearing it off all the way. Gerard was confused for a moment because what the hell was he doing?

He realised, when Frank shrugged the shirt off Gerard's shoulders and twisted it around a few times, that he was going to use it as a makeshift bandage or tourniquet to cut off circulation so the bleeding would stop. He shushed Gerard when he winced, stroking his forearm carefully as he wrapped the shirt around his hand tightly.

Gerard let out a gasp of pain as he tied it particularly tightly and Frank leaned close, pressing a quick kiss to his collarbone seeing as it was at mouth level and looking up at Gerard with apologetic eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before gripping the wrist of his unwounded hand and pulling him upstairs.

When they entered his bedroom, Gerard breathed out a sigh of relief when he noticed Mikey still in the same spot. He was praying to God that she hadn't woken up and run off or something.

Frank eyed the mess in Gerard's room and Gerard was instantly overcome with self-consciousness because he realised this was the first time Frank had seen his bedroom and the floor was laden with blood stains, a delicious puddle of vomit that was giving off a lovely scent and shards of glass that were littering the ground.

Frank cleared his throat and tried to breathe through his mouth so he wouldn't inhale the foul smell. "Jesus, what the hell happened in here?" He furrowed his brows as he tried to make sense of the struggle that had occurred and coming up somewhat short. He turned to Mikey's unconscious body and started making his way toward it before he felt a tugging on his hand and a small, 'No!'

Frank turned to look at Gerard. "What is it?"

"Please- she only forgot to take the shot. I- I couldn't do it." He blushed in embarrassment and looked to the ground in shame. He felt utterly ridiculous in front of Frank who eyed him with pity.

"Oh, Gee-" Frank reached out to caress Gerard's face with the back of his hand but the youngr boy flinched back.

"Don't- please. I know I should have just fucking done it myself but... I'm such a pathetic fucking moron. God, I fucking hate myself right now." A tear slipped down his face and Frank mumbled under his breath.

"For fuck's sake, Gee." He growled and gripped Gerard's face in his hands. "This isn't your fault, alright? It's not your fault you have that phobia and it's not your fault you couldn't help your sister. All you can do now is try your best and you fucking _are_ , alright? I can see that- you've been trying so hard for her, Gee, and it's not your fucking fault that she lost control." He stroked his thumbs against Gerard's face. Wiping away the tear tracks. "She tried to _kill_ you- fuck." Frank had to stop and take a breath because he could feel his own throat choking up. He pushed forward and pulled Gerard's face down so he could press his forehead against Gerard's. "If she lost control and- I don't even want to think about that right now." He whimpered before pulling Gerard's face down further so their lips could meet.

The kiss was soft and sweet and Gerard had to pull himself away because this really was not the time or place. Although, it did help to calm him nerves a little but it did nothing for his racing heartbeat. "Frank- Mikey." Gerard reminded him as he gestured toward his sister.

Frank nodded. "Right, sorry. Later." He promised, telling Gerard they were definitely talking about this situation afterward, but first they needed to sort out his room.

"Where the hell are your parents? Did they not wake up from the ruckus you caused? Jesus." Frank furrowed his brows as he kicked at shards of glass on the floor.

Gerard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They're heavy sleepers, I guess." He muttered out, thanking God they hadn't woken up and stumbled in on Gerard and Mikey otherwise their mother would have had a heart attack and fucking died.

Gerard busied himself with gathering the briefcase from the closet, unable to look at his sister any longer and growing more and more uncomfortable from the mess their room was currently in. He reached inside and pulled it out before exiting the closet and watching a Frank knelt beside Mikey and poked at her face, pushing at it so it lolled to the other side. He sneered at the fangs protruding from her mouth and pulled his hand back when he noticed Gerard walking towards him.

The taller boy knelt beside Frank and placed the briefcase down, setting in the code so it snapped open. He couldn't bear to open it all the way so he pushed it toward Frank and fixed his gaze at a spot of his blood on the floor as Frank pulled out a syringe and pulled off the cap, positioning it between his fingers.

"Alright." Frank breathed out. "In the arm, right? Just, like stick it in there?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, but Dallon said it has to be intravenous because the antidote has to go directly into the bloodstream."

"Intra-what?" Frank raised his brow.

"Veins, Frank. In the vein." Gerard refused to look still, eyes on the same spot on the floor.

Frank let out a small nervous laugh. "I knew that. Just testing you."

Gerard couldn't help the small smile that threatened to tug at his lips but that soon disappeared when he noticed Frank pulling Mikey's sleeve up from the corner of his eye. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing as he felt his stomach turn again.

Frank breathed deep as he picked up Mikey's elbow and felt around to find a protruding vein. He picked the syringe up and positioned the needle by the skin. This was easy; just like administering heroin- something he'd only seen done, though never actually done himself.

He sucked in a breath as he pushed the needle in at an angle, not all the way, before releasing the mixture into Mikey's body. He removed the needle and before throwing the syringe back into the briefcase and snapping it shut.

"Done." He slapped his hands against his own thighs as he knelt up onto his knees. He watched as Mikey started convulsing violently in her dream state. It was somehow worse when she was unconscious and Gerard instantly let out the breath he'd been holding in, leaning down and wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Fuck, Mikey- it's okay." He soothed, rubbing a hand down her hair and smoothing the sweating clumps back as her eyes opened halfway and rolled into the back of her head. He held her as she shook and convulsed and let out strange gurgling sounds before falling limp into his arms.

Gerard stilled for a moment, worried when he couldn't feel her breathing but suddenly her chest was moving again and she soon fell into a normal pace of breaths, her eyes fluttering shut once again as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep before falling limp for the last time.

Gerard could hear his heart hammering in his ears and he held Mikey for a moment longer, his lips pressed into a thin line before arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from Mikey into a warm embrace.

The younger boy fell into it immediately, allowing himself to relax as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He felt calloused hands rubbing his naked torso and lips pressing kisses to his jaw as he smiled to himself, ever so softly. They did it.

And Mikey was okay.

Thank fuck.

No wait-

"Thank you, Frank." Gerard smiled to himself before turning his head so he could meet Frank's eyes and pressing his injured hand against Frank's hands that were on his stomach, the other reaching up to caress Frank's face. "For everything. Thank you so fucking much." He smiled through tear brimmed eyes and Frank smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He felt Frank's thighs tighten their hold around his hips as he pulled his knees up either side of Gerard.

"It's fine, Gee. I'll always come when you need me. _Always_. I promise." The smile was gone now, replaced with something else; something more set and stern and serious and Gerard wanted to pull him in for another kiss but it still wasn't the right time.

Frank watched the younger boy; despite the puffy, red rimmed eyes and the tear stained face and the messy bedhead, Frank had never seen someone more beautiful in his entire life. He was taken aback by how overwhelmed he was from Gerard; his presence, his body, his soul. Everything about him made his body hum in approval and joy. He felt comfortable around Gerard. He felt _at home._

Gerard blushed at Frank's words and bit his lower lip before Frank opened his mouth to speak. "Gerard, I..." he trailed off, thinking better of himself, almost thinking that if he said the words out loud, they would no longer be true. Or that they would sound absolutely ridiculous. Or fear of rejection. He couldn't do this, not right now. It was _way_ too soon and definitely bad timing and he still wasn't entirely too sure because how did you even know if you loved someone, especially if you hadn't ever loved someone before?

God this entire situation was crazy. They were in the midst of chaos.

"Yeah?" Gerard watched eagerly, his teeth nibbling harder on his lower lip and Frank sighed, leaning forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to Gerard lips before pulling back.

"We need to do something about Mikey, Gee. I-I can't let her hurt you. Ever again. I'd never be able to forgive myself." He whispered as he pulled Gerard closer to himself, tightening his grip on his waist as he leaned his chin on Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, 'do something'? She'll be okay; she's taken the shot now. She just forgot and I promise to keep tabs on her from now on. I just let myself get distracted for far too long." He rambled quickly and blushed crimson and dropped his gaze because obviously he was talking about Frank. He was the damned distraction. His tone was still a little shaky from earlier but the sobs had ceased and so had the hiccups.

Frank sighed, a deep sigh that made Gerard feel like he was being patronised in a way. "Gee, I _know_ Mikey's your sister and she may well love you, but she's dangerous right now." Gerard went to cut in and Frank stopped him by continuing. "I get that you think she could never truly hurt you or whatever, and maybe you think you could save her because she's still in there... Somewhere. But you can't save her; not without a cure. So, for now, let's just... keep you both at a distance."

Gerard furrowed his brows. "What- how do you suppose we... _Oh_." His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed further, lip pursed and hand tugging at lint on the carpet. "Oh." He repeated, knowing full well what Frank was suggesting.

Gerard knew Frank was right; the only way anyone was safe from Mikey right now was if she was kept in check, locked away from civilisation just until they figured out the cure. God this was all hurting his head.

Frank pulled Gerard closer, rubbing his thumb around Gerard's bellybutton, chin still leaning on his shoulder. "I know you didn't want to resort to this but i'm sorry Gee. This is our only option at the moment." He gave Gerard a moment to process this information before turning his head to press a lingering kiss on Gerard's cheek. He slipped his hands off Gerard and pulled himself up onto his feet before reaching a hand out to help Gerard up.

The younger boy gladly took it, feeling like his entire body had turned into jelly from the aftershocks of almost being turned or murdered by his sister. Frank kept his hand tangled in Gerard's as they looked over the messy room.

"We gotta get Mikey out of here, first." Frank yawned loudly and Gerard felt that guilt again.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a school night and I shouldn't have dragged you into this-"

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand. "Stop it. You almost _died_. I mean, you can handle yourself- clearly." Frank eyed Mikey's body before carrying on. "But you can't always bring yourself to do what needs to be done and that's fine. That's why you have me. I'm more than alright to help you so don't ever apologise or feel obliged to thank me or whatever, because I-" He cut himself off. He mentally scolded himself; that's twice in one fucking night.

_Don't say things you don't mean, Iero._

Gerard cocked his head slightly, waiting for him to continue and he could have sworn he saw _Frank Iero blushing._ Of course, it was dark and he couldn't entirely see too well from the dim light of his bedside lamp but he could have _sworn._

"Help me move the body." Frank chuckled to himself when he was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. This is the second time Gerard was helping him haul an unconscious body into his car. "I'm such a fucking romantic." Frank let out a small snort and Gerard furrowed his brows.

"W-what?"

Frank shook his head. "We always seem to be caught in these situations; Pete, _Brendon_ too, actually. And now this. Is this not funny to you? Because I sure as hell am laughing." Frank giggled and Gerard nibbled on his nails because shit, Frank was completely right. This was his life now.

 _Jesus_ , what the actual fuck.

But Gerard refused to find the humour in this, because he was far from wanting to laugh; even hysterically. He'd rather wallow in self-pity and worry and fear and everything negative.

"Frank, can we just- wait!" Gerard gripped Frank's bicep, stopping him from starting on his way toward Mikey. As soon as Frank turned to face him, an eyebrow arched in question, Gerard elaborated. "My parents... What am I going to say?" He panicked and Frank let out a huff of breath.

"Shit." Frank ran a hand through his hair and Gerard chewed on the skin around his fingernails nervously, having already bitten his nails to the nub; the bad habit was back in full force.

"They're going to ask questions, Frank. They'll freak out. They absolutely cannot know or-"

"Gerard, calm, please. Shush." Frank pulled Gerard close and pressed his fingers against his lips, effectively cutting him off, before furrowing his brows in impatience. "Gee, we don't have time to think, okay? You take Mikey into the car and i'll clean up here, alright?"

"But-"

Frank pressed his fingers tighter against Gerard's lips. "No buts- _go_." Gerard was about to protest again but the look in Frank's eyes was compelling him not to.

So with a heavy sigh, he kneeled down beside his sister and scooped her limp body into his arms as he heaved himself up. "Jeez, she's heavier than i'd imagined." He muttered under his breath and heard Frank let out a tiny giggle before covering it up with a cough when Gerard sent him a glare.

The taller boy carried his sister down the stairs, ensuring to make the least noise possible, as he stepped cautiously. He cringed internally every time the floorboards creaked beneath their weight and sucked in deep breaths before continuing. He didn't know how, but he'd finally gotten himself out the door before pulling Frank's car door open somehow and setting Mikey down across the backseats. He took a moment to catch his breath and shut his eyes as he leaned against the car after closing the door shut.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Not again.

Fuck.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a scream. A loud girlish scream coming from inside the house. Gerard's heart pounded hard in his chest. Was that his mother?

He raced into the house and up the stairs without a second thought, heaving and panting when he got to his bedroom and his eyes widening in terror at the sight before him.

"Get out of my house you creep! I'll call the police!" Donna Way yelled as she pointed a bat in Frank's direction, their father standing right beside her with his hands fisted against his sides and a less than amused expression on his face.

Frank was lingering in the back of the room that was unlit. Donna fumbled with the light switch, flicking it on as Frank stared at her in shock, arms raised.

"It's me, Frank. Put the bat down, please." He gulped and Donna's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What... Frank? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour and- and where are my children?" Her voice started to raise when Gerard threw himself into the midst of the chaos.

"Ma! It's me, i'm here. Put that away, you'll hurt yourself." Gerard breathed out and his mother instantly dropped the bat to the ground, pulling her son in for a tight hug.

"Oh thank God, dear baby boy we heard something and thought nothing of it and- wait..." She trailed off, pulling Gerard back at arm's length.

"Gerard, why is your boyfriend here in the middle of the night and what the hell has happened to your bedroom? It smells like something died." Mr Way pressed the crook of his arm into his face. Trying to block the smell as he eyed Gerard with those stern dad eyes that threatened to punish him if he said the wrong thing.

Gerard's body flushed over in a searing heat, his limbs stone still as he didn't know what to say.

"I... erh... um..." He mumbled out totally comprehensively.

"H-he called me! Because he... Hurt his hand. And asked _me_ to take him to A & E because he didn't want to worry you guys. So I said i'd help and the erh; the mess, I can't explain so why don't you take it from there, Gee." Frank pressed his lips into a thin line, his cheeks tinted red as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Both Donna and Donald turned to face Gerard, waiting for an explanation before their eyes fell on Gerard's bloody hand and naked torso.

"Baby, oh my God what happened? How did you manage that? Let me see." Donna tried to grab at Gerard's wrist but he quickly pulled his hand protectively to his chest.

"No- it hurts." He whimpered, realising his hand was still throbbing with pain. He was pretty sure the cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches (thank God) but he kept that detail from his parents because he was sure after inspecting it, they'd tell him it would be a waste of a journey and to clean it up and wrap it in some gauze.

"Gerard, how did you manage to smash your mirror in? _Jesus Christ_ look at this mess!" Mr Way grumbled as he gestured to Gerard's bedroom. "Clean this up and Frank," Mr Way turned to look at the smaller teenager, "Go home; it's late. I'll take Gerard."

Gerard instantly blinked up at his parents. "No!" He yelled out and blushed hard when his dad sent him a strange look. "I mean, like Frank said; I didn't want to worry you. And you guys have work in the morning and Frank's here and he's one hundred percent fine with taking me. Right, Frank?" Gerard raised his brows and Frank instantly nodded.

"Oh, yeah, totally. I don't mind." He sent them both a small smile and Mrs Way sighed deeply before pressing her index finger and thumb against the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, go. I'll clean up here. I can't stand to look at this mess any longer." She sighed as she started stepping into the room to inspect the mess.

Gerard realised the briefcase was still out and quickly ran inside to stand in front of it to hide it from view. He cleared his throat, gesturing for Frank to help him and he instantly appeared by his side.

Neither of his parents had seemed to notice, to Gerard's relief. Mr Way was caught in the middle of a yawn and Mrs Way was scratching her head, wondering where on earth to start.

"I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." Mr Way grumbled and turned around, slumping back toward his bedroom. Mrs Way shook her head at him and tutted.

"Useless man." She muttered under her breath. "Gerard, I just don't understand how this... Oh Goodness it's too late to start trying to make sense of these things. Just go." She waved her hand toward the two boys and both shared a look before Frank picked up the briefcase and held it in a way that was only partially visible to Mrs Way.

Frank made a move to walk before Gerard realised he was still shirtless. He blushed profusely and quickly grabbed at a random stray shirt lying on a chair near the doorway, throwing it over his head. It smelled a few days old but he couldn't care to go riffling through his wardrobe right now.

He noticed Frank send him a small, disapproving look and Gerard rolled his eyes. God that boy was a horndog.

Mrs Way didn't seem to notice anything out of place before the boys were walking out the doorway of the bedroom.

"Wait a minute, Gerard!" She called and the boys froze in their stride.

Shit.

She's going to think Gerard was on some crazy drugs if she ever saw what was in that briefcase; she'd go fucking mental.

Gerard audibly gulped and turned to face his mother.

"Where is your sister?" She furrowed her brows, gesturing to Mikey's empty bed.

Gerard sucked in a breath and Frank chimed in to save his ass. "She's waiting in the car, Donna. I can call you Donna, right?" he smiled sheepishly at her and Mrs way sighed before nodding her head once.

"Yes, whatever Frank- why is she in the car in her state? She shouldn't be out of the house."

"Urh- Sh-she wanted to come with us. She woke up and I think she's just going a little crazy stuck at home so she insisted on joining us. And erh... while i'm there we can try and convince her to get herself checked or something. It's worth a try." Gerard shrugged at his mother, his eyes dropped to the floor as he felt his heart race in his chest.

Mrs Way nodded. "That's a good idea. Her condition has been deteriorating so bad, she doesn't even look like herself anymore. I was getting worried." She sighed and Gerard nodded at his mother in agreement.

"Alright well, i'll erh... Call you when we're done. We really need to go. Come on, Frank." Gerard started pushing Frank out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Donna alone in the mess that she'd have to clean up all by her lonesome. Poor Donna Way.

As soon as they exited the front door and got themselves settled inside Frank's car, the taller boy let out a deep breath he'd been holding in.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fucking _fuck_!" Gerard yelled out and slammed his hand against the car door before realising too late that it was the wounded one. "Ow, fuck me!" He squeaked as he pressed his hand to his chest.

Frank watched Gerard with worry before placing a hand against his thigh and stroking comfortingly. "Hey. Stop working yourself up so much. Relax, okay? We're good. They never suspected a thing, thank fuck."

Gerard sighed and nodded, lips pressed together. "No, y-you're right." He glanced into the rear view mirror, eyeing Mikey's limp body lying on the backseat before taking another calming breath. "I think i'm alright now. Let's just go."

Frank sent him a small reassuring smile before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. "Good." He smiled before pulling out of the driveway and toward his house.

*********

"No fucking way." Pete frowned deeply and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance as he shook his head. "There's no way i'm sharing my basement with that crazy b-" He caught himself when he noticed Gerard glare at him in warning.

Pete sent Gerard a small apologetic smile before correcting himself. "That crazy _woman_ that fucking did this to me. She ruined my life, man. I've missed out on a week of my life! An entire week where I could have been out boning hot girls and drinking myself to death with my friends but instead i've been stuck here with these weird ass... Cravings, and bored shitless with nothing to do. And not to mention the Halloween bash is soon and I was set to go with Nancy Wheeler. You know, that totally hot brunette from gym?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "I don't give a fuck about your sex life, or lack, thereof. Mikey's staying in here until we get our hands on the cure and that's final."

Pete shook his head. "No, man. She almost killed Gerard tonight, you don't think she'd do the same to me? That girl is an animal, I swear to God." Pete shook his head. "She's hot, but she's crazy. And the line between both is very thin, indeed."

"Pete, can you stop calling my sister crazy? She's not crazy. She's just... afflicted." Gerard mumbled to himself. "Much like you."

"Hey! I might be an asshole, but _i'm_ not crazy." Pete grumbled and pouted like a child.

"At least you're self-aware." Gerard sighed.

"Look, Pete, i'm pretty sure she can't do much to you seeing as you're both in the same boat right now. She _has_ to stay here because we have no other choice right now, okay?"

Pete scowled at that and Frank raised a brow as Pete warily eyed Mikey's body that was currently lying on a makeshift mattress on the floor of the basement, the opposite side to Pete's own mattress, and tied up via the pink handcuffs against pipes running along the walls.

"You're not... Scared of her, are you?" Frank taunted him, his lips tugging up into a small smirk and Pete scoffed.

"What? No!" He mumbled defensively.

There was a light murmuring and shuffling sound coming from Mikey's direction and Pete instantly darted his head to look at her, letting out a squeak and jumping backward, assuming she was waking up.

But Mikey stopped a few moments later and fell limp against the covers again and Frank let out a giggle that went straight through Pete's ears.

"Not scared, my fucking ass." Gerard couldn't help the small smile that graced his own lips at Pete's reaction.

Pete grumbled embarrassed, his cheeks tinted red. "Shut up. I'll bite you." He growled and Frank instantly stopped laughing at the threat which made Gerard chuckle slightly.

Pete had now taken residence in Frank's brother's bedroom, no longer needing to be locked up in the basement seeing as he was doing quite well; better than Mikey in fact. But then, he'd also been taking his shots on time. But he still liked to hang out in the basement to play videogames and use it as a hangout when Frank was out.

He knew he couldn't leave though because despite this, he still felt the cravings and once, he'd snuck out of the house to take a walk in the fresh October air. Being surrounded by so many people was sending him into sensory overload and he'd realised he needed to be away from civilisation otherwise he would lose control and do something he'd regret.

All he could hear was the thrumming of blood through arteries and veins and all he could see was walking pieces of meat at his disposal to sink his teeth into and suck the life force out of.

Needless to say, he hadn't left the house since. It was alright with having the guys over seeing as he'd gotten used to being around them and they actually aided in helping his self-control. He didn't have to focus on so much at a time with them, but he did often fantasise what it would be like to tear into their flesh and just taste that warm liquid flowing through their bodies and-

"Pete?" Frank snapped his fingers in front of Pete's face and the boy instantly snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" He blinked at Frank and the short boy raised a brow at him.

"I said i'm fucking spent. Going to bed and locking up here. You coming?"

Pete instantly nodded, gulping as he speed walked out of the basement and past the two boys. "Fuck yeah." He mumbled as he disappeared up the stairs. "Night."

Gerard watched awkwardly as Frank pulled the door closed and locked it shut before slipping the keys into his back pocket.

Gerard let out a deep breath, wondering what the hell Mikey was going to say once she woke up. She was going to be so fucking mad. Oh God. He could feel his anxiety growing and he nibbled on his fingers again. Frank noticed and instantly latched a hand around Gerard's wrist, tugging his hand away from his mouth.

"You're doing it again. Stop." He scolded and Gerard sent him an embarrassed look through his lashes.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." He mumbled and Frank sighed at him.

"One of these days, you'll nibble your fingers down into rounded stubs." He chuckled as he pulled Gerard's hand toward his lips and pressed feather light kisses to each fingertip, making Gerard blush tenfold as Frank kept his eyes trained on him.

Frank stopped when he got to his index finger, eyeing Gerard with a sly smirk as he parted his lips and took the finger between his teeth, grazing the bone against his skin before darting his tongue out and licking at it.

Gerard's breath hitched as he widened his eyes, his face now searing with a hot flush of heat and he gulped audibly in the quiet of Frank's hallway. "W-what are you doing?" He whispered out, his hand limp in Frank's hold and tingles shooting up his spine.

Frank released Gerard's hand, the glint still there as he kept his fingers wrapped around Gerard's wrist, the small smirk faltering as he lost himself in thought. "Goddamn it, nothing." He muttered to himself before shaking away his thoughts. "Let's get you cleaned up." He smiled at Gerard and started pulling him upstairs.

What the hell was that all about? What was he planning in that conniving head of his? Gerard was a little more than confused as Frank started leading him into the bathroom, a bag of first aid they'd picked up on the way in his other hand from some local 24-hour pharmacy.

He sat Gerard down on the lid of the toilet seat as he started pulling things out of the carrier bag. He'd gotten a little carried away in the rush of it all, probably buying a lot more than they needed.

He tore open some alcohol based wipes and gently took Gerard's hand in his as he started unwrapping the shirt. "This will sting, obviously, so just... Try not to scream, okay? I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Frank promised as he watched Gerard suck in heavy breaths before nodding vigorously.

"Alright... Ouch." Frank winced when the shirt was off and dropped it to the floor, inspecting the cut. "That's one nasty cut." He sucked in a breath and Gerard pressed his lips into a tight, thin line, trying to control his breathing as Frank pressed the wipe closer to his skin.

"Mmmmmm-ah **fuck**!" Gerard breathed out through gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he fought hard not to flinch away from Frank's gentle touch.

"Relax dude, i'm only cleaning _around_ the wound yet." Frank furrowed his brows in concentration as he worked at wiping away the trails of stray blood on Gerard's forearms before working around the wound itself.

"Alright... Now just like... Bite on your fist or something. This is gonna sting." Frank sent Gerard a small apologetic look and the younger boy nodded once before bringing a fist into his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave tooth indents in his knuckles.

Frank counted down, using his free hand to stroke his thumb in circles against Gerard's thigh reassuringly. He sucked in a breath as he pressed the wipe to the wound and Gerard instantly bit down harder on his hand, his eyes squeezed so tight he could see stars behind his lids.

Frank was whispering reassuringly into Gerard's ear before throwing the wipes into the bin, trying to work as fast as possible as he tore out sterile dressing, pressing it to the cut that was seeming to seep a little blood again after Frank cleaned it up. He pulled out the roll of gauze and started wrapping it around Gerard's hand firmly, though not tight enough to cut off circulation. He continued wrapping around the palm of his hand before hooking it around his thumb and wrist a few times. He grabbed some tape and stuck the gauze in place before pulling a breathy and teary eyed Gerard to his chest.

"We're done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Frank mumbled against Gerard's ear as he rubbed soothing circles against his back. He could feel Gerard trembling under his hold and pressed soft, wet kisses against his jawline to soothe him down as he mumbled words of encouragement against his skin.

Gerard shook his head as Frank pulled him closer. "Frank- I... I was so scared."

"Come on, it didn't hurt _that_ bad did-"

"No I- i'm talking about... About Mikey." He cut him off, his voice shaking with nerves. Frank continued to hold him and rub his hands against his lower back, letting Gerard continue.

"It was like that night, all over again. I've had too many brushes with death lately and I... Fuck I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so fucking- fucking scared. I don't wanna die, Frank." He sobbed into Frank's shoulder, gripping his unwounded hand into Frank's shirt. "Please, c-can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna be alone." He choked out and Frank furrowed his brows, feeling his heart tear in two.

He nodded swiftly before pressing a kiss to the corner of Gerard's lips. "Fucking- yes. Of course."

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't even care. I know it's getting a little crowded here but-"

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard, cutting him off the best way he knew how. He felt Gerard instantly respond and his stomach fluttered with so much emotion as he moved his lips against the boy he was falling for. So fucking hard.

He pulled away to breathe, gasping against Gerard's lips. "There's always room for you here. And there's no way i'm having you sleep on that uncomfortable ass couch. You can share with me- i-if you want." He added the last one on with a sheepish smile, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with Gerard. "I promise that's not like an invitation for anything."

Gerard nibbled his lip nervously as he felt a blush creep its way up his face. He didn't know what to say. Frank was always good with him. He didn't force him into things and Gerard was so thankful for that, but the pressure was still there, even if Frank wasn't putting it on him. He was building it all up in his own head.

But he _really_ didn't want to be alone tonight.

So with a nervous nod of the head, he set his agreement in stone. Frank grinned at him and stood up, holding his hand out for Gerard to take it. "Come one. I'm fucking exhausted." He yawned obnoxiously to hit it home and Gerard smiled up at him nervously as he took his hand, letting Frank lead him toward his bedroom.

He could feel his breathing picking up and his heart was palpitating in his chest; whether from nerves or excitement, he couldn't tell. Possibly a mixture of both.

He'd never shared a bed with anyone before so this was a first. He'd always shared a room with Mikey so he wasn't used to sleeping alone at night, but this was obviously different. So much different.

He stood awkwardly in the centre of Frank's room, watching with a parted jaw as the older boy shuffled out of his clothes and stood in his boxers before kneeling onto the bed to fluff up his pillows, placing an extra one beside his own for Gerard.

Frank started shuffling himself under his covers before realising Gerard was just standing there all slack jawed. He sat upright and raised a brow at him, patting the space beside him. "I'm tired, Gee. You coming?"

Gerard blinked at him and cleared his throat, blushing hard in the dim light of the room. "Y-yeah I just... Aren't you cold?" He felt his blush deepen when Frank let out a small giggle.

"No. I run hot at night. Usually I sleep butt naked but since you're here, I decided to take liberties." He laughed harder when he noticed Gerard splutter and shuffle around awkwardly on the spot.

How could anyone sleep naked, he wondered. Was it not... weird? Gerard felt weird if he slept in boxers. He always had to have pyjamas on; and the matching kind too- even in summer. Otherwise he couldn't sleep very well.

Frank started getting impatient now, patting his bed again. "Gee, come _on,_ i'm tired." He whined and Gerard swallowed loudly before pressing forward and gingerly slipped under the covers, keeping himself distanced from the smaller boy as he shuffled to the furthest edge of the bed.

He heard Frank let out a strange noise and turned to watch his expression, which seemed to be quite puzzled. "What are you-? Come closer, _Jesus_ , I don't bite." He frowned and Gerard took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat as he shuffled a little closer.

"Gee." Frank's voice was chiding as he watched the younger boy lay awkwardly, too far away from Frank for his liking. "Gee, i'm cold." He whimpered and Gerard furrowed his brows.

"You're sleeping in boxers, Frank." He whispered out, not trusting his voice at all. "And I thought you said you run hot at night."

"Yeah, but like, when it's hot out. Tonight, i'm particularly feeling the cold." He mumbled as he reached an arm out to grip Gerard's bicep. "Stop being such a weirdo and come closer." He mumbled against his pillows.

Gerard sighed and shuffled a little closer, still lying on his back, so that he was facing the ceiling. He pulled the covers up to his chin and heard Frank whine lowly.

" _Closer_." He whimpered and tugged on Gerard's arm and Gerard was starting to feel his heart pound against his chest as he moved so there was only inches of space between the two of them.

"Gee!" he whined again and Gerard let out a huff of breath.

"Frank, i'm not moving any closer, okay? I don't-" He stopped short, his heart dropping into his stomach when he felt Frank roll himself into his side, an arm hooking around Gerard's waist and a leg hooked around his hips, tugging him close. He could feel Frank's hair tickling the side of his face as he snuggled into Gerard's shoulder and breathed out a sigh of contentment.

Oh no was he... Being cuddled with? Gerard had never done this before and he was suddenly put into overdrive, his every nerve ending lighting up where he felt Frank warmth press against him.

"Night, Gee." He felt Frank smile smugly against his skin before pressing a lingering kiss to his shoulder and settling back against Gerard.

He didn't even think he slept very much that night. Frank breathing softly beside him was driving him crazy and making his heart beat wildly in his chest. How was this so easy for him?

Needless to say, Gerard had assumed being with Frank would help him sleep rather than keep his heart, and thoughts, racing for most of the night.

*************

 


	15. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a chapter of smut (and some drama at the end).
> 
> Like awkward, virgin sex lol.
> 
> Title after Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. I fucking love Ed Sheeran.

 

*************

You know those nights where you can't seem to sleep and you're basically thrumming from nerves or something akin to excitement, though you have absolutely nothing to be excited about? Or possibly it was just anxiety; either way, Gerard was having one of those nights and you know right when you're about to fall into a blissful slumber and the fucking alarm starts beeping erratically and pulls you out of it?

Yeah, he was having one of those nights, too.

Frank practically laying on top of him all night was one thing, pair that with anxiety from almost dying and apprehension from being in trouble with Mikey and hey presto, you have a grumpy and jumpy Gerard; who really fucking needed some coffee right now otherwise there was no way he would be getting through the day.

Frank yawned and stretched beside Gerard before rubbing at his tired eyes, smiling to himself because he'd slept like a fucking baby. The same couldn't be said for his counterpart, though, who was currently drifting off to sleep.

Frank smiled to himself as he watched Gerard's parted lips let out tiny little snores and a little drop of drool that was staining the corner of his mouth. His hair was ruffled in all different directions, some strands spilling over his eyes and the black contrasting with Frank's white bedsheets.

Frank had an arm wrapped around Gerard's chest, his hand pressed into his shoulder before he gently shook the younger boy. "Oi, Gee, get up. School." He mumbled against Gerard's hair, nuzzling his nose into the soft strands.

"Mm, no." Gerard mumbled out in a half asleep state and curled against Frank absentmindedly, turning so he was now facing the smaller boy and pressing closer to him in a dream-like state.

Frank internally groaned at the contact and couldn't help his grin from growing tenfold at the action, not wanting to get up now and instead, stay curled up like this for the rest of the day. Fuck school, who needed it anyway?

He giggled as he ran his fingers through Gerard's locks, brushing them out of his eyes before using his thumb to smudge away the tiny droplet of drool at the corner of his mouth. "Gee." He leaned into the younger boy's ear and groaned internally because he really didn't want to wake him up when he looked so darned peaceful. "Wake up, man."

Frank watched as he noticed Gerard's brows furrow ever so slightly and a small pout take over his lips and Frank couldn't stop himself from leaning up and pressing his lips to Gerard's plump lower one that was currently jutting out in his direction, so temptingly.

He pressed closer to the boy and felt Gerard's eyelashes flutter against his face, signalling the fact that he was now awake. He felt Gerard's chest moving rapidly against his own, his legs tangled between Frank's. Gerard simply lay there stone still as Frank kissed him awake.

The smaller boy pulled back when he realised Gerard wasn't responding. He smirked widely at Gerard as he looked up at him through his lashes, nibbling on his lip ring somewhat seductively. "Morning, beautiful." He grinned and watched as Gerard's already blooming blush deepened impossibly crimson at the compliment.

"Oh... Hi." He mumbled out awkwardly, his voice throaty, so he cleared his throat and bit on his tingling lower lip that Frank had just graced with his kiss.

They watched each other for a small, comfortably silent moment before Gerard broke it with a wide yawn.

"Tired?" Frank raised a brow and Gerard nodded, pouting once again.

"I-I couldn't sleep." He blushed harder and turned away from Frank's intense look.

He was watching him, no, observing him and thinking hard about something or the other; Gerard could tell when Frank was thinking about something. He did this thing where he'd dart his tongue through the small hole in his lip ring and furrow his bros ever so slightly, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gerard offered, ensuring to stay completely still because somehow he'd managed to get a leg in between both of Frank's and he could feel his thigh pressing against Frank's bulge.

Frank blinked up at Gerard, realising he'd been lost in some void before his lips curved up into a sly smirk. Gerard watched as Frank pushed himself closer to Gerard and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Are you going to take care of that morning wood, or should I? I'd be more than happy to oblige..." He trailed off suggestively and Gerard spluttered, immediately tensing up.

Fuck.

He'd forgotten about that.

It wasn't _fair._

Gerard was a virgin, first of all; and Frank wasn't.

Second of all, he wasn't used to being so intimately and physically close with someone like this so, naturally, his dick had lost all sense of control and decided to rise to attention during the night. He'd tried hard not to do anything about it and he'd attempted to get out from under Frank's hold but he didn't want to risk waking him up. Instead, he'd let himself sit there awkwardly as he'd tried to keep his thoughts from straying. He didn't want to do this again; not like last time when he'd had that crazy dream and come all over his boxers right next to Frank.

Gerard gulped audibly, feeling Frank's hand slip down his lower back to rest right on his ass, squeezing pertly. "Eep!" He yelped and gripped tightly onto frank with his uninjured hand, burying his face in Frank's naked chest in complete embarrassment.

"S-stop it." Gerard mumbled out, although he didn't really mean it. Frank giggled at his reaction and pressed the boy closer to himself, not feeling Gerard protest in the slightest as he felt the younger boy's dick pressed against his lower belly through his cotton pants.

The slight contact was getting Frank aroused and he slipped his hand down to cup around Gerard through his trousers, palming him roughly with the heel of his hand.

Gerard let out a choked sound, pressing his thighs tightly around one of Frank's legs, jutting into his hand. He pressed his lips together, every so often a few whimpering and grunting sounds leaving his throat no matter how hard he fought to keep silent.

Frank halted his movements, instead slipping his hands into his waistband and at the skin on skin contact, the smaller boy's lips parted at their own accord, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he squeezed his trembling thighs and fisted his hands while Frank lazily stroked his already leaking dick.

" _Fuck_ , Gerard." Frank breathed out as he felt pre-cum slip through his fingers. Gerard was always so eager and ready at the slightest of touches; though that made sense considering he didn't get much action. And to be honest, it only served to turn Frank on because really, he fucking loved how responsive he was to his touch.

Frank continued stroking him, squeezing and gently twisting the organ, just like he liked to do to himself, knowing Gerard would love it too. And by the way Gerard had his hand fisted tightly against Frank's arm and the small ' _oh my God's_ he was breathily repeating over and over again, Frank knew he was right.

Gerard wasn't even speaking words anymore. He was just making noises, strangled and choked little whimpers of approval. And when Frank gripped his shaft tightly, pressing his thumb into his slit and rubbing pre-cum in circles, Gerard's whimpers turned into high pitched moans, his pupils blown and eyes rolled so far back. Frank watched as Gerard panted hard and fast and repeatedly pushed his hips against Frank's hand, asking for more without speaking words.

Frank needed to relieve himself; Gerard was sending him into overdrive and his own dick was now semi-hard, growing harder with each moan that slipped out of Gerard's mouth.

He stilled his movements, slipping his hand out of Gerard's boxers making the boy whimper in disapproval. Gerard watched Frank with wide-doe eyes, his lashes fluttering in confusion as Frank pushed himself up onto his knees before straddling his hips. He fisted Gerard's shirt in his hands, wiping away some of the pre-cum in the process, and pressed himself against the younger boy, kissing him hard and open mouthed and sloppy, moaning as he rocked himself against Gerard's completely hardened dick and gasping at the friction it was causing against his own which was on the verge of leaking.

The bed was squeaking obnoxiously with how hard Frank was pushing against Gerard and he louder and louder into Gerard's mouth before realising this wasn't enough. He needed _more._ So pulled back from Gerard's lips, strings of saliva connecting them to one another as he panted hard to catch his breath, his eyes heavy lidded from lust.

He kneeled so his legs were hovering over Gerard's thighs before gripping Gerard's waistband and tugging. Gerard didn't comply at first because he looked so out of it. Frank gritted his teeth together, letting out a firm, "Off." And Gerard finally realised what he wanted, blushing hard as he wiggled his hips so Frank could pull his pants and boxers off all at once, discarding them to the floor before sloppily slipping out of his own boxers.

Gerard was overtly aware now that he was half naked in front of a _completely butt naked_ Frank and he had no idea where this was going to go. He was nervous and scared all the same and his breathing picked up, eyes wider as Frank settled himself back on Gerard's hips, gasping when his dick brushed against Gerard's as he shuffled himself back onto his hips.

Gerard let out a loud whine which was cut off by Frank pressing himself against his body once again, fiddling with the hem of Gerard's shirt and suddenly Gerard was overcome with self-consciousness again so he gripped Frank's wrists, holding them in place so he couldn't get the shirt off his head. He was fine with this... he didn't want Frank seeing his pudgy belly and getting repulsed because lord knows he didn't want whatever this was to stop. Not when he was so _fucking painfully_ erect right now.

Frank got the memo and stopped, deciding not to question him as he instead, slipped his hands under Gerard's shirt and smoothed his fingers over his soft skin, rubbing his forefinger in circles against Gerard's nipple making him arch into his touch and throw his head back. Gerard jutted himself up against Frank, rocking and rubbing his length against Frank's underside, making the older boy curse and pant in pleasure.

Gerard could feel heat pooling in his stomach, warning that he was getting close. Fuck. Too fucking soon.

Frank could feel Gerard arching further against him, his head thrown back and his bandage free hand fisted into the sheets beneath him, the other lying limp against his side.

Frank could feel Gerard squirming beneath him and he felt himself getting dangerously close too, although he knew he wouldn't come like this because as good as it felt it just wasn't _enough_.

Frank swiftly pulled himself away from Gerard, leaving him panting, sweaty and flushed as he tensed his jaw, trying hard to not jerk his hips against Gerard.

Frank pressed his hands against Gerard's chest, his head hung low as he tried to catch his breath. He gulped before attempting to speak through a thick voice. "Gee... Fuck, I- I need-"

"Yeah?" Gerard breathed out, his eyes wide and anticipation coursing through his veins.

"I fucking need you. Right now. So bad, fuck." Frank all but sobbed and Gerard furrowed his brows together, watching as Frank choked on air above him, seemingly holding back tears from falling.

Gerard instantly attempted to shake away his thoughts of lust to caress Frank's face tenderly. "Frank?" He gulped out. "A-are you okay?"

Frank pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded, not trusting his voice. He took a moment to breath and pressed his hand against Gerard's that was still caressing his face gently, leaning his head into Gerard's touch.

"Fuck... I don't know what's come over me. You're so fucking overwhelming. Gee," He let out a low frustrated sound and dropped Gerard's hand, leaning forward and pressing his own hands against Gerard's face. "I fucking... I _need_ you. I've never needed anyone before. Never in my seventeen years of existence I was completely fucking okay and now, I feel like I couldn't- fuck. I don't know what i'm saying." He shook his head, a tear spilling from his eye and dropping silently onto Gerard's cheek before he pressed forward and kissed Gerard with so much hunger and determination and... And love.

Gerard kissed him back with just as much intensity, loving this new side to Frank but also really worried because what the hell was happening? Frank looked so vulnerable right now and it broke Gerard's heart to see him like this but at the same time, he felt like Frank was opening himself up to him and Gerard got the impression that Frank didn't do that a lot.

Gerard groaned to himself internally; he needed answers. He pulled away from Frank, breathing hard and feeling his lips pulsate, no doubt ready to swell and bruise from how hard Frank had pressed against him.

"Frankie- please tell me what's wrong?" Gerard frowned and pursed his lips and was taken completely aback when Frank started laughing; a sort of humourless laugh.

"Nothing. Fucking- absolutely nothing. That's what I don't get." He grinned at Gerard, tears having stopped falling now. He leaned forward, his sharp gaze locked on Gerard's glinting hazel eyes. "Please... Please do something for me."

Gerard gulped and nodded slowly. "Anything." He murmured softly, his eyes darting between Frank's eyes and lips, unsure of what to settle on because both were as beautiful as the other.

"Will you... I need you to... Goddamn it." He grumbled and dropped his head into the crook of Gerard's shoulder, his entire face overcome with heat as he gripped Gerard tightly. "Why is this so hard?"

The younger boy gripped Frank's face, pressing soft kisses along his jaw as he murmured against his skin. "Tell me. It's alright, Frank." He soothed and Frank took a deep breath, his lips pressed against Gerard's neck.

"Please don't- I mean, you can say no it's completely one hundred percent fine because I promised you i'd never force you into anything and I know you've never done it before but I..." Frank sighed deeply once again, feeling Gerard's hammering heartbeat against his chest. "I need you to make love to me."

Gerard instantly tensed up, his eyes wide and his breathing picking up a few paces. He felt his dick pulsate at the thought and he felt a little conflicted because he was scared as hell since he'd never done anything like this before, but at the same time, he felt a tinge of excitement.

He was more than alright with losing it to Frank. But the question was, was he ready?

"Please, I just- I need you. I need to feel you inside me, _fuck_... I need you so bad." He whimpered and rocked himself against Gerard, showing him how hard he was and how desperately he needed this.

Gerard could barely breath and he surprised himself by even speaking a soft, "I've never done this before."

Frank nodded his head, still too embarrassed to face Gerard because he felt like a pathetic, whiney little beggar. "It's alright, Gee. I-I can take us through it. And it won't hurt you- not at all. I want to make you feel so good. Please, let me do this." He kissed Gerard's neck over and over, nibbling the skin and leaving small marks, making the younger boy grip his hands into Frank's sides, holding him in place.

Gerard couldn't control his breathing; Frank was driving him fucking wild and his dick took over before his brain had a chance to. "O-okay." He mumbled out in a croaked voice, gripping Frank tighter, his nails digging into his sides.

Frank finally pulled his head up, releasing Gerard's skin from between his teeth and a huge grin overtook his features as he looked into Gerard's eyes with so much intensity that he felt as though his heart would explode.

"Really? Fuck, Gee." He mumbled happily, excitement raising his voice. He pressed forward to leave a quick kiss against Gerard's lips. "I'll make it so good, I promise." He mumbled against Gerard's lips. "I fucking promise." He kissed him one last time before pulling himself off Gerard on shaking limbs and leaning into his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube.

Gerard eyed them both as he nervously gnawed at his lower lip. "W-will it not hurt? You, I mean?" Gerard mumbled nervously. He didn't want to hurt Frank and if he knew anything about what was going to happen, then he knew that it wouldn't exactly feel very comfortable having something lodged up your fucking rectum.

Frank smiled wide at him. "It's cute that you care. And I mean... I guess at first. The truth is... It would be, like, my first time bottoming." Gerard blinked at him with worry. Oh no, they were both clueless. "But i'll be okay!" He quickly added on. "W-we can learn; together." He breathed as he settled himself on Gerard's thighs, pressing a quick, reassuring kiss to his forehead.

Gerard nodded, unsurely as he leaned up on his elbows when Frank shuffled backward onto his thighs. He eyed Gerard as he gripped the packet via his teeth, tearing it open and tossing the wrapping off to the side before unrolling the latex. He nibbled his lip as he gripped Gerard's dick from the base, pumping it a few times as he used his other hand to roll the condom over his throbbing dick.

Gerard whimpered at the flush of cold he got from the lubed up latex but groaned when Frank squirted lube into his hand and rubbed it along Gerard's length a few times, getting it slicked up. Gerard was watching with a slack jaw, chest all but heaving as Frank rubbed some excess lube around his fingers before kneeling himself up over Gerard's thighs, leaning over Gerard with an arm pressed beside Gerard's head on the pillows. Frank squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed two fingers inside himself, cautiously. He winced and Gerard watched in confusion because what the hell was he doing?

"F-Frank?" Gerard gulped out as he tried to crane his neck to see. "What are you doing?" He mumbled nervously as Frank gritted his teeth together and pushed his fingers further inside himself.

Frank flicked his eyes open before letting out a small whimper and Gerard watched with wide eyes as Frank explained, a little taken aback that he had to tell Gerard. Exactly how clueless was he? "I need to- to prep myself. _Fuck_." He grunted and trembled as he felt his fingers rubbing against his prostate. "T-to open myself up so I can take you in. You're k-kinda big, Gee- ungh." He shuddered, his thighs trembling as he fingered himself hard and fast, scissoring as he went to stretch himself out.

"Wha- I didn't? I... Erh sorry?" Gerard frowned as he eyed his dick. The more he looked at it, the more he realised he was probably a little larger than what was considered average and now he was really fucking worried.

Frank stopped his movements then, pulling his fingers out of himself because he was getting too close for his comfort. He needed to come with Gerard fucking him.

"Why the ever loving fuck are you apologising? _Jesus_ , you're so precious." Frank giggled as he pressed a kiss to Gerard's lips before leaning back. "Alright." He kneeled over Gerard's dick, his thighs spread wide as he gripped onto Gerard's dick, making the younger boy mewl beneath him. He lined himself up against Gerard before nodding at him. "Are you alright?" He asked Gerard and he nodded vigorously to show that he was more than alright.

Frank pressed his lips together and started pushing himself down, feeling Gerard slide into him, and he threw his head back, biting down hard on his lower lip as he let out choked breaths between pants. He removed his hand from Gerard's dick as he pushed down further, bottoming out against him and he felt Gerard take in a huge gasp.

It felt so fucking good.

Better than good.

Fucking _amazing._ So much better than having himself in Frank's mouth. Fuck, it felt so good and tight and warm and the pressure of Frank around Gerard was making him moan uncontrollably like, well, like a fucking virgin.

Frank stilled himself, trying to control his breaths as he adjusted to Gerard inside him. Gerard blinked away the slight fog that had overcome his vision to notice that Frank's expression showed that he wasn't feeling what Gerard felt. He saw the tears blurring Frank's vision and instantly he felt guilty because while it felt so good for Gerard, Frank was in pain.

"Frankie- y-you okay?" Gerard panted out, sweat beading his forehead. He brought a hand up to smooth sweaty clumps of hair out of his eyes and watched Frank for a moment.

The smaller boy nodded and went to move against Gerard but let out a small whimper. "Shit. Th-that _does_ fucking hurt." Gerard was panicking now; he didn't want to hurt him. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Frankie-" He gritted out, "It's okay, if it hurts then we don't have to- to do this." Gerard watched as Frank shook his head in determination.

" _No_. I want to. I know th-the pain doesn't last very long. It's okay." He breathed out, his chest moving at a rapid pace.

"Frank-" Gerard was cut off when Frank leaned over Gerard and slipped his hand into Gerard's that was laying by his side, their fingers interlocked in a tight grip. He let his other hand rest against Gerard's side, gripping him tightly as he leaned over Gerard and spread his legs out further, either side of himself, pushing himself further against Gerard.

He let out another small whimper and when Gerard went to protest, he silenced him with a messy kiss before sliding himself against Gerard's length. His whimpers were muffled against Gerard's lips and his tears were spilling as he felt the burn in his rectum. But he powered through, wanting to get through this knowing that it would soon dull and turn into something euphoric.

Gerard tried so fucking hard not to rock himself against Frank; he wanted him to work at his own pace and as Frank moved against him at a steady pace, he felt him raise their interlocked hands so they were now resting above Gerard's head, against the pillows.

Frank continued moving, keeping his lips against Gerard's when he felt the pain ebb into a small discomfort the more he worked himself along his length. He was moving at a slow pace, steadying himself as his body adjusted to the intrusion. He felt his dick slide along Gerard's clothed stomach and tried to focus on the pleasure the friction was causing instead.

It seemed to work for a while, just until he felt the pain completely ebb away. His body was starting to move faster and he could feel the bed rocking on its hinges beneath them, squeaking every time Frank pushed himself all the way in.

His lips were simply grazing Gerard's and he watched the beads of sweat forming against Gerard's forehead, pressing feather light kisses to the corner of his lip.

"Y-you okay?" Gerard grunted out, watching Frank's expression. His dick was so overwhelmed by Frank's tightness but he was starting to adjust to it himself and every move Frank was making was throwing him closer and closer toward the edge.

Frank nodded vigorously and suddenly, his lips twitched and parted, eyes rolling into the back of his head when he slammed himself into Gerard a little faster, their skin slapping together and the sound reverberating around the room.

Frank felt it that time.

And fucking _whoa_ it felt so... So good.

"G-Gerard, _oh my God_!" He whimpered and moaned as he sped up against Gerard. "Gerard, fuck. Feels so good." He moaned louder and his dick was leaking so hard against Gerard's shirt, staining the cotton. "Oh my God!" He repeated over and over as he continued slamming Gerard against his prostate, feeling the pleasure jolt his entire being every time Gerard made contact with the spot.

"S-so good." He mumbled out and panted, his entire body overcome with sweat as he pushed himself up so he could press Gerard further inside himself. Their hands were still intertwined against the covers and Frank was now bouncing in Gerard's lap, feeling Gerard thrust against him in time with his movements.

"Frank- Frankie, fucking _fuck._ K-keep going." Gerard mumbled out as he threw his head back against the pillows. " _Please._ " His mouth was getting away with him now and he didn't even register what he was saying before he'd said it. "H-Harder, _faster_." He whined and moaned and jerked up against Frank as the boy slammed himself mercilessly against Gerard, hitting his prostate over and over again and throwing his head toward the ceiling as he arched his back, letting out high pitched moans that grew louder and louder the closer he felt.

Frank felt his dick throbbing painfully, asking for attention and he immediately removed his hand from Gerard's side and wrapped it around himself, rubbing fast and messily, simply looking for release as he continued moving against Gerard.

He felt his stomach tighten and warmth pool in his navel. He knew exactly what that meant. "Gee- close." He warned and Gerard didn't even get a change to warn Frank when he came in white hot spurts inside Frank, letting out a guttural moan, having completely lost it at the intensity Frank was moving against him. Frank continued moving, helping Gerard ride it out until he was completely done before he felt his movements grow sloppy and his back arched to its furthest reaches and the split moment he was teetering right off the edge, he was yelling three words he never thought he'd say.

"Fuckin' love you." He moaned out, high pitched as he came in his fist, ruining Gerard's shirt as he stopped moving against Gerard's now flaccid dick and pumped himself dry before collapsing against Gerard.

Frank watched their intertwined hands through heavy lidded eyes and an uncontrollable smile painting his features.

Fuck.

That was-

"What?" Gerard murmured meekly and breathlessly from beneath Frank, throwing him out of his little reverie.

"Hm?" Frank grunted as he worked at catching his breath before pushing himself off Gerard's dick, wincing at how sore he felt and rolling onto the bed beside Gerard.

The younger boy was still coming down from his high but he hadn't missed the words that had left Frank's mouth in the heat of the moment.

Fuck.

Did he mean it? Or was he just saying that because his dick to brain filter was currently out of order?

"Frank- y-you said... You- fuck, it doesn't even matter." He gasped out. "You didn't mean it, r-right?"

Frank furrowed his brows in confusion before he realised what had happened. Oh. Oh shit.

He instantly perked up, adrenaline coursing through his body as he eyed a disheartened looking Gerard who was currently fiddling with his fingers, refusing to look at Frank.

Frank groaned in frustration. It was all too soon. Was it... the right moment? He knew without a shadow of a doubt now that he meant those words but... But did Gerard love him back?

He pushed himself up onto his hands and decided to play it off. He threw on his signature smirk to hide the fear as he leaned closer to Gerard so their noses were merely a hair's breadth away. "That depends. Are you going to tell me about your dream?" He raised a brow and Gerard instantly burned bright red, his breathing picking up as he was now suddenly very alert too.

Frank was changing the subject. Did this mean he never meant it? Gerard couldn't dwell on that. He couldn't let himself cry; not in front of Frank, so with a thick voice, he shook his head. "F-Frank, not this _again_... I can't." He murmured, avoiding Frank's intense, dirty golden stare. At this proximity, he could make out the green flecks in his eyes. What a strange combination; gold and green.

Frank pressed his lips against the hickey he'd given Gerard, feeling the younger boy squirm beneath him. "Come on, Gee. You're not shy _now_ , are you? Not after your shirt is smeared with my fucking cum _._ " He smirked slyly as he slid a hand down Gerard's stomach and grazed his fingers over Gerard's sensitive length that was still covered in the condom. Frank smirked when he heard Gerard take in a sharp breath as he slowly, teasingly pulled it off his sensitive length and tied off the end, tossing it to the floor.

The younger boy let out a squeak of surprise when frank replaced his hand on his dick and scraped his fingernails against the extremely sensitive underside, making Gerard's breath catch in his throat, before Frank pressed his thumb into the slit.

"F-Frank." He gasped. "I can't... what are you- hurts." He whimpered. This felt so strange. It was a strange kind of pleasure; the nerves in his dick were on overdrive- spent from fucking Frank. And now he was arousing him all over again and he could feel his dick slowly rise to attention as Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard, pumping him lazily and torturously slowly.

Gerard could feel Frank nibbling his collarbone and he was arching into Frank's touch. "A-again?" He squeaked and Frank giggled against Gerard's skin when the younger boy let out a loud moan. "Fuck." He whimpered.

Frank stilled his movements and Gerard blinked his eyes open, not even realising they'd been closing on him. He whined and pouted, trying to release his hand from Frank's hold so he could touch himself but Frank wouldn't let go, instead he gripped on tighter. And pushed Gerard down with the weight of his body so he couldn't try and jerk against Frank's thigh.

"Frank- p- _please._ " He begged, close to crying from how painfully aroused he was and how badly he needed to be touched.

"I did mean it." He whispered into Gerard's ear. "I... love you." He finally breathed out and felt himself become lightheaded as soon as those words left his lips because fuck, he was giving himself to Gerard completely now and all he was waiting for was the rejection.

But it didn't come. Instead, Gerard stilled underneath Frank, his entire body overcome with shock because... Frank loved him. He fucking loved him.

Love.

No way.

How could someone like Frank love Gerard?

"Do you mean it?" Gerard panted out breathlessly and he felt Frank nod his head against his neck.

"Fucking- yeah. I- I guess I do."

Gerard took a moment to process this. How the hell? When? What?

Before he knew was he was doing, he pressed his lips against Frank's neck and shoved his face into Frank's hair. "I- I think I love you." Gerard quickly muffled out against the sweaty brown strands.

Frank took a moment to digest those words and his face instantly lit up, his lips smiling wide and his eyes taking on a sparkle that Gerard had never seen before. "Y-you think, or you _do_?" Frank questioned, still not entirely sure Gerard meant it.

But at the genuine smile that tugged Gerard's features and the small nod he let out, before breathing out a firm, 'I do', Frank knew he was telling the honest truth and all he could think to do was press his lips against Gerard and kiss him with every fibre of his fucking being, giving it all he had, showing him how much he had meant those words. They kissed for what felt like an eternity and Gerard's entire body was thrumming wildly with warmth and butterflies and contentment and pleasure and a little bit of lust because, shit, he was still hard as a bone. That was made evident when he thrust his hips up against Frank's thigh and the smaller boy finally pulled away, gasping.

"Shit." Frank mumbled. "I guess we gotta take care of that." He gestured toward Gerard's dick and the younger boy whimpered in approval.

Frank was suddenly moving off Gerard and stepped off the bed. Gerard frowned as he watched Frank walking away from him. "Wha- Frank? Hey, come back here!" He whined and Frank giggled turning around when he reached the doorway. "I'm going for a shower, you coming?" He winked and Gerard realised what he was suggesting and blushed crimson.

He started fumbling out of the covers in a fit of lust and stopped short when Frank peered out of the doorway. "Bring the lube; despite what you may think, water can make sex very uncomfortable."

Gerard blinked at Frank before realising what this meant... he was going to be completely naked in front of Frank. Oh no.

Ohhhh no.

He stayed sat at the edge of the bed, nibbling his lip as he pulled his shirt over his naked lower half and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Frank watched in confusion. "Hey? What's up?" He mumbled as he made his way to Gerard and knelt down in front of him; completely butt fucking naked, Gerard noted. God, how was he so confident? He was fucking gorgeous and his body was to _die_ for so maybe that played a part.

Gerard gulped and his frown grew deeper and Frank reached out, pressing his hands against Gerard's thighs, smoothing them over Gerard's soft skin. "I love you." He smiled at Gerard, loving saying it so he said it again. "I love you." He repeated, grinning wildly when he noticed Gerard's lips twitch up and his flushed cheeks turn impossibly crimson.

"I love you too." Gerard murmured out, embarrassed.

"So what's the problem, then?" Frank raised his brows and Gerard let out a small frustrated sigh.

"I... Erh... I... I can't get my bandage wet." He quickly mumbled out and raised his bandaged hand in front of Frank's face. Thank God for that easy excuse.

Frank frowned. "So? I can just hold it out of the water for you and besides, i'm pretty sure it needs changing anyway." He watched as Gerard's brows furrowed once more. Shit.

"Yeah, but... I just-"

Frank sighed deeply. "Gee, what is this _really_ about? Come on. Spill." He waited and Gerard refused to talk.

"Gee, i'm not moving until you tell me." Frank narrowed his eyes and settled himself comfortably between Gerard's legs before gripping Gerard's waist and shaking him slightly. "Gee!" He prompted and Gerard sucked in a deep breath.

Fuck.

"Wh- I- i'm not... You're so confident Frank and I... I'm so not." He wished to God that Frank would get it because he really didn't want to go into details right now. He didn't want to say the words.

It was embarrassing.

Frank features softened up and he realised why Gerard had refused to take off his shirt earlier. "Gee, oh my God. You're so fucking perfect. I'll never stop saying it okay? I love you, and you're perfect and beautiful and-"

Frank slipped his hands under Gerard's shirt, tickling the slightly pudgy skin. "You're fucking adorable." He smiled when Gerard let out an uncontrollable fit of giggles at Frank's fingers pressing into his stomach.

"F-Frank, stop, can't breathe." He giggled, his face growing redder b the second and Frank shook his head with a wide smirk.

"Say you're beautiful, then i'll stop." He watched Gerard shake his head.

"P-please-"

"Say it." Frank taunted as he continued his attack.

"Frank!"

"Say. It."

"I-i'm beautiful." Gerard breathed out finally and Frank released Gerard as he tried to catch his breath. While he was caught off guard, Frank gripped the hem of Gerard's shirt and tugged it over Gerard's head. The younger boy realised what he was doing and quickly struggled against him.

"Frank- no!" He whimpered and Frank tickled Gerard's exposed torso. The boy instantly let go and Franke easily slipped the shirt off Gerard, tossing it across the room as he let his eyes roam over Gerard who was now completely naked too.

Gerard was overcome with anxiety and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself but Frank gripped them, prying them apart. "Gee." He groaned as he pressed his face into Gerard's stomach and kissed along his happy trail. "So fucking perfect." He murmured against his skin, leaving wet traces from his lips. "So pretty." He whimpered as he gripped Gerard's sides and rubbed his thumbs against Gerard's skin. The younger boy gasped at the contact and his entire body tensed when Frank's kisses moved lower and lower.

Before he knew it, he was leaving hot, damp kisses against Gerard's length which was semi-hard but growing harder again at every touch. Frank could hear Gerard panting above him and he moved away, standing up onto his feet before reaching an arm out for Gerard to take.

"Come on, beautiful, let's get you washed up." Frank smiled reassuringly at Gerard, who was blushing the hardest he had ever blushed in his entire life. The younger boy tentatively took Frank's hand and allowed him to lead him out of his bedroom and into the bathroom.

*********

When they were all washed up, and spent from another round of shower sex, which was a lot more dangerous than Gerard had anticipated because he'd almost slipped and cracked his head open at one point, the boys were downstairs sipping on coffee. They hadn't been down to the basement yet and Gerard had decided he needed his fill of coffee before even opening that can of worms so he was currently snuggled against Frank's lap on the sofa as the two of them drank coffee in a comfortable silence.

Pete hadn't appeared at the smell of breakfast so they assumed he must have been asleep still.

Frank had tried, once again, to get it out of Gerard about his dream. There was no way he was letting this go because he _needed_ to know. He just did, alright? So he'd blackmailed Gerard with the threat of not letting him cum but the little shit hadn't given in and Frank ended up feeling bad so he didn't take up on that threat.

But he _would_ find out, if it was the last thing he did, by Jove.

Gerard instantly perked up in his seat and threw Frank off for a moment. "Did you hear that?" He frowned and Frank raised his head, listening out into the background before there was a loud yelling coming from the basement.

Mikey was awake.

Oh fuck.

Gerard placed his half-empty mug onto the coffee table and started toward the basement. Frank followed after, patting his pockets and realising his key was gone... What the hell?

The door to the basement was wide open and another scream, this time a string of curses, boomed out from the room.

As soon as Gerard and Frank stepped over the threshold into the basement, their eyes widened in horror as they watched Pete shuffling away from a very livid Mikey.

"Get away from me, you fucking creep!" She yelled. "What the fuck is going on?" She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on her brother and his boyfriend ogling the two of them from the doorway.

"Gee? What the..." She tugged on the restraints and let out a guttural growl, flashing her canines. "What the **fuck** is going on?" She growled.

"Pete- what the fuck are you doing?" Frank finally blinked in confusion at the teenager who looked completely lost.

Pete was darting his head around in confusion. "How the hell did I get here?"

"What the fuck do you mean? You fucking asshole, you were trying to- to- to sleep with me. While I was unconscious!" She growled. Oh fuck, she wasn't just angry. She was fucking fuming with rage. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed.

Gerard perked up at the accusation and his hands balled into fists. "Y-you what?" He spat and Pete's eyes widened in fear.

"I-I swear to God. I just woke up and I had somehow fallen asleep beside Mikey and I don't know how I got in here. I-I don't even remember!" He was freaking out now and he gripped his hands in his hair. "Oh God." He was panting. "I- I don't remember! Fuck!"

Frank instantly ran to Pete's side, gripping him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Dude, so what? You turn into a creeper when you sleepwalk or something? How the fuck did you get your hands on my keys?"

"I told you- I don't remember!" He grumbled and fell against the wall. He turned to a seething Mikey and sent her an apologetic look. "I _swear to God_ ; I didn't do this on purpose or anything. I-i'm so confused." He shook his head and frowned deeply as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

It was strange. He felt something weird, something almost compelling him toward Mikey. He didn't know what the hell it was, maybe it was some weird wolf thing that forced them to group together and find each other or something? Strength in numbers; just like in the wild.

Or... Maybe it was something else.

Or _maybe_ he was just a raving fucking lunatic that creeps on girls who are asleep and defenceless.

He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Do you think it's a wolf thing? I think we should ask Dallon." Gerard mumbled. "H-he might know what's going on. I can ask him today, after school. And if not then we can just figure it out ourselves, somehow."

"Yeah, that's the one who gave us the shots right? Seems legit, these things are working; that much I can tell you." Pete nodded in agreement and Frank furrowed his brows but sighed and nodded.

"You're right. We need answers. And fast." He grumbled. "In the meantime, Pete, we don't want anything like this happening again so i'm afraid you're on lockdown.

"Urm... _Fucking hello_?" Mikey growled and the boys snapped their attention to her. Fuck. "What the fuck is going on and why the fuck am I wearing, like, sex cuffs?" Mikey gritted out angrily and Frank raised his brows at Gerard who gulped in fear and trepidation.

This was going to go over _brilliantly_ ; he could just feel it.

*************

 


	16. Kill V. Maim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title after Grimes because I love that bitch ♡

*********

"Hold on a second, lockdown? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pete grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Frank.

"Somebody better explain what the fuck is going on because I am three seconds away from losing my shit, I swear to God." Mikey growled as she tugged on her restraints angrily enough to leave marks on her wrist.

"Frank!" Pete gripped the smaller boy by the arm and shook him. "You're not seriously saying that i'm getting locked up in here with this- this psychopath?" Pete furrowed his brows and Frank gripped Pete's wrist, removing himself from Pete's hold.

"Actually, that's precisely what i'm saying, Petey." Frank smiled sweetly at him and Pete shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't think so-"

"Shut up, everyone shut the fuck up and tell me; what the fuck is going on?" Mikey yelled loud enough to startle Satan from his slumber down in the deepest depths of fucking hell and all the boys nearly jumped out of their skins, letting out simultaneous yelps of fear.

Gerard watched her tinged red eyes as they darted between the three boys angrily, her sharp teeth on display as she growled lowly in her throat.

Jesus, she looked like a fucking... Animal.

She finally settled her glare on her brother, raising her brows for him to start explaining but all he could do was stare back at her with wide eyes and gulp in fear.

"Gee." Mikey spoke overly calmly now, a contrast to the anger that was evident in her tone not even seconds ago. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down before she tried to speak around her elongated teeth. "Do they know? Did you fucking tell them, huh?"

Gerard blinked at her, watching as her breathing seemed to pick up and her face grew slightly redder the longer he refused to speak.

"I asked you a fucking question." Mikey's tone was still level, but Gerard didn't miss the threatening undertones.

Gerard needed to makes sure she understood what was going on. This was all for her own good and it was only for a short while; just until they figured out how to turn everything back to normal. Then this whole thing would blow over and in a few years' time, when they're all married and have kids, this could be a funny story to tell and laugh about.

He chanced a few cautious steps closer to his sister but immediately felt arms wrap around his stomach. "You're not going anywhere near her when she's like this. Not on my watch." Frank mumbled as he held him tight and Gerard sighed deeply, trying to pry himself out of Frank's hold.

"Frank, it's alright. She can't hurt me."

Frank shook his head. "I don't give a fuck what you think. I could have lost you last night and i'm not risking that again." His voice was soft in Gerard's ear and the younger boy almost melted at how protective Frank was being, but at the same time it was somewhat disconcerting.

Gerard knew Frank was stubborn and there was no way he'd let him get to his sister after that near death experience so he took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. C-can you at least, like, let me go. It's distracting." Gerard mumbled, blushing, and Frank grinned against his hair, placing a swift kiss there before sliding his hands off Gerard and crossing them over his own chest.

Gerard watched as Mikey eyed the transaction between the boys with curiosity, the anger having dissipated somewhat as she cocked her head and seemed to sniff the air for a short while. "You smell different." Mikey narrowed her eyes.

"I- what?" Gerard frowned before raising a brow in confusion at his sister.

"You smell like him." She gestured toward Frank with her head, before taking a moment and smiling to herself darkly. "You fucked him." She stated matter-of-factly and Gerard instantly felt exposed standing there with Pete as their audience and Frank behind him stifling giggles.

"H-how, what? Y-you don't-" Gerard muttered out, embarrassed as he cast his gaze to the floor. He felt Frank come up beside him and wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close, only furthering Gerard's embarrassment as Frank leaned up to press a kiss to Gerard's cheek.

Gerard tried to shuffle out of his hold and Frank let out a laugh as he turned to Mikey. "That's fucking amazing. You can tell just by smelling the air? Even after that shower? I mean, granted, it wasn't much of a shower because we-"

"Frank!" Gerard gasped and slapped a hand against Frank's chest, his face burning with heat. "Shut up." He muttered and Mikey rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Gerard, are you going to answer me now?" Mikey raised her brows, eerily calm now. Her mood swings were going to get the better of Gerard one of these days.

Gerard shook his head. "I haven't said a word. I promise." He mumbled, avoiding Frank's gaze.

"A word about what? What did she do?" Frank narrowed his eyes as he removed his hands from Gerard and moved to stand before him, lifting his head so he could look into his eyes.

"Did she hurt someone else? Gerard, what did she do?" He insisted and Gerard meekly shook his head.

"Gee, tell me. Please. What did she do?" Gerard simply avoided his eyes again and Frank was overcome with a bout of anger. He fisted his hands against his sides and turned toward Mikey, making sure to keep a good distance between them both.

"Do you know what the fuck you did last night?" Frank growled and Gerard blinked at him. He'd never heard this tone on Frank before.

Mikey sent Frank a shocked sneer. "Where the hell do you get off talking to me like th-"

"I asked you a question." Frank mocked Mikey from earlier, the anger still flashing through his eyes.

"I was obviously fucking sleeping, what the fuck else?" Mikey was getting angry again and Gerard feared he'd have to intervene to break this up before it got out of hand.

Gerard gripped Frank's shoulder and tried to pull him away. "Frank, please don't." He sighed but Frank simply shrugged out of his hold and continued on his rampage.

Frank pointed an accusing finger at Mikey. "Oh, how convenient for you not to remember the fact that you almost killed your own fucking brother. So don't even start going off at him for anything he does because all this is for you. Because he fucking loves you. The reason you're currently handcuffed to that fucking rail is so that, in his words, you don't hurt yourself because he's the only one who sees the human inside of this raging lunatic you've made yourself out to be. But for me, it's pretty fucking clear that it's to keep you from hurting anyone, or anything else." He narrowed his eyes accusingly at Mikey, a smug smile overtaking his features when he noticed the rage in her eyes.

Gerard simply stared open-mouthed at Frank. He couldn't believe those words had just left his lips.

Mikey glared at Gerard. "So you did fucking tell him?"

"He didn't tell me shit. He didn't need to. I figured out what you did; wasn't hard in the state you're currently in. And like I said, for some fucking reason he actually gives a shit about you. The only reason i'm helping you at all is because I give a fuck about him and he gives a fuck about you, therefore I give a fuck about you by default. So you're going to shut the hell up and sit there like a good little doggy until the cure is injected into your veins and you're all better. Got it?"

"Fuck you." Mikey spat and her nostrils flared visibly in anger as she tugged violently on the restraints.

"Frank, please don't do this." Gerard whimpered, feeling the sting from Frank's words; even though they weren't aimed at him.

Frank ignored Gerard's protests. "I know you killed Norman. I know you killed Mel's dog and all those other dogs that have been going missing. It's not the fucking beast of Bailey Downs because you and I both know it died the night you were turned. The night the legacy was passed on to you. And what you gave to Pete." He was breathing heavily from adrenaline that was pumping through his veins.

"Oh... That's really fucked." Pete mumbled out as he scrunched his nose up in disgust. Mikey was feeding on dogs, just like the creature that had turned her. But then his thoughts strayed to how exactly that would have tasted...

"You have no fucking right. It's not my fault, I-I didn't fucking ask for this! I can't fucking control- you know what, fuck. You. I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you. Not that you'd fucking understand what the hell i'm going through." Mikey growled but Gerard could tell she was fighting back tears and he wanted desperately to run up to his sister and throw his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Oh no, you're right. I can't understand, but Pete can. Seeing as you fucking bit him and turned him too." Frank raised his brows as he gestured toward an awkward looking Pete who was hanging around with a lost expression on his face.

Mikey turned to look at Pete, blinking at him as her face took on a multitude of different expressions whilst trying to process what Frank had just told her, before settling on blank.

She'd turned him.

Fuck.

The more she eyed him, the more she noticed; the small fangs pricking his lower lip, the red tinged eyes and-

"D-do you have a tail?" She wondered out loud.

Pete raised his brows and let out a small, humourless laugh. "Courtesy of you." He pulled his lips into a thin line as Mikey continued staring at him.

It was strange to think that somebody else was afflicted too, when for these past few weeks she'd felt completely fucking alone. Now she was annoyed. Why had Gerard not said anything?

She turned to her brother. "Why did you keep Pete from me? I... it's been over a week since... Wait- why does he get to roam around while I was locked away at home? There's no way he'd able to fucking control this." She frowned.

Pete let out a small laugh. "I feel insulted." He mock gasped as he pressed a hand to his chest. "Actually, I was kept prisoner right in this very basement. It was fucking brutal to live with until I got the shots from Dallon, but now at least I don't feel like I want to tear into every living, breathing thing each second of my existence; now it's more like every other hour and hey look it's almost the other hour." He smiled darkly at Gerard and Frank and the younger boy whimpered at Pete's expression, gripping onto Frank's hand tightly for protection.

Pete immediately cracked, laughing heartily at Gerard's expression. "Dude, I was kidding. I'm fine... Mostly." He grinned and Gerard let out a shuddering breath.

Frank rolled his eyes at Pete. "Not cool, man. Stop fucking around."

Mikey scrunched her nose up and groaned in frustration as she tugged at the restraints once again. "If this shit is because you think i'm going to hurt someone; you're wrong. I feel better now and- and Gee... Fuck what did I do last night?" She furrowed her brows as she tried to remember but kept coming up short. Nothing.

"Is he telling the truth?" Her frown grew when Gerard avoided her stare. She immediately knew the answer to her own question.

"Fuck... I- fuck it's this stupid fucking... Fuck! I'm sorry, Gee. Whatever I did; I didn't mean it. I'm fucking sorry, alright?" She whimpered as she apologised to her brother for something she couldn't even fucking remember. She blinked as she noticed Gerard's bandaged hand and gulped.

"Fuck... D-did I do that?" She gasped as she noticed the tinge of red staining the white cotton.

Gerard looked to his hand before returning his gaze on his sister. "No! N-no this was... it was my fault. I cut myself on a mirror when I... erh, knocked you out." Me muttered and squeezed his eyes shut to clear his thoughts, not wanting to relive it again.

Mikey furrowed her brows. Shit, how crazy had she been if Gerard had to use force on her. Oh God, what if she'd hurt him? What if she'd... Turned him?

The latter thought didn't seem to scare her as much as the former. Did she... want that? No, of course not... Right?

"I'm okay, it's not like, bad. It'll heal." He tried to reassure his worried looking sister who let out a small, unsure nod.

Frank, however, shook his head. "It's most definitely not okay. Which is why we have made the decision to keep you- and Pete- here until we have the cure. There is no way any of you are coming near Gerard until then, or leaving this house at all."

Mikey scoffed. "Oh yeah? And what the fuck are you going to tell Donna and Donald, huh? You know what they're like, Gee. They'll worry. Mum will probably cry because what the fuck excuse are you going to use? And how long will the lies last?" Frank could see what she was doing. She was trying to guilt trip her brother and he could see Gerard falling for it.

He gripped Gerard's shoulders. "Look, Gee. That's all well and good right, but think about this. You let her go and something like this could happen again; maybe not to you but... What if she lost control on someone you loved?" He wasn't outright stating Gerard's parents but the implication was there. "What's a few days of worrying your parents, compared to a lifetime of regret?"

Gerard chewed on the inside of his mouth as he digested Frank's words. He concluded that Frank was right. He didn't like the idea of Mikey being locked away but it had to be done. If Mikey was angry with this decision then so be it, because at the end of the day this was all to keep people from getting hurt. And for now, this was their only option. And this way, they could keep a better eye on her, and Pete, as well as make sure they both took the shots when they were meant to.

Gerard sighed heavily and nodded. Frank could see the decision was weighing down on Gerard so he wrapped his arms around Gerard in comfort before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Just think about how this will all be over so fucking soon, okay? Everything will be back to normal in a few days. We're so close, Gee. We can't afford to fuck up now."

Gerard nodded, pulling his lips into a thin line. "I know, Frank."

Frank pressed one last kiss to Gerard's nose, making the taller blush, before stalking over to Pete who was standing with his brows raised in question. "Pete." Frank sighed. "I wasn't joking when I said you're going on lockdown, too. After what you did this morning and... And it's not that we can't trust you... it's just that we don't trust, you know, whatever is going on with you." He tried to explain and Pete closed his eyes taking it in.

"Just a couple more days, right?" He ground out through his teeth that were tightly pressed together as he tried to process this.

Frank nodded. "Yes, I promise. Then you're free to do whatever the fuck you want with your life."

Pete eyed Mikey who was lost in her own head at the moment before turning back to Frank. "I'm staying here? Like, with her?" He questioned and that seemed to snap Mikey's attention from her own distracting thoughts.

Frank nodded. "You're going to keep an eye on her. But any funny business and you'll have me to answer to." He narrowed his eyes at Pete and Pete gulped, nodding in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure i've gotten pro at this control thing now. I'm not a raving lunatic, at least, so there's that." He eyed Mikey when he said the last part and the girl growled lowly at him.

"Fuck you." She spat and Pete grinned cheekily at her.

"My pleasure." That caught Mikey off guard and her face fell in surprise as she blinked at Pete before sneering and turning away.

"We're late; we should be heading out to school." Frank sighed in exasperation and Gerard groaned.

"Fuck, I forgot about that." He sighed as he quickly checked the time on his phone. They were at least half an hour late for the first bell. Shit.

"Pete, under no circumstances do you leave this house at all. It's your duty to keep Mikey fed and whatever else girls need until we're back, got it?"

Pete rolled his eyes and nodded. "Got it."

Frank gestured to the briefcase that had been lined up against the far wall. "Don't forget to take your shots today. Both of you. Come on, Gee." Frank started pulling Gerard out of the basement and Mikey let out a sound of disapproval.

"Th-there's no way you're serious right? Gee? Gee, this is a joke? You're not actually leaving me tied up here with Pete fucking Wentz? Gerard! Fucking, get back here! Gerard!" Mikey yelled as Frank threw the basement keys to Pete, mouthing a small 'don't fucking lose them' before pulling a hesitant Gerard out of the basement.

"Frank, I feel terrible." Gerard mumbled, frowning to himself as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Frank sighed as they walked out of the house. He could hear Mikey calling for him all the way up until they exited the front door of the house and grabbed their school bags before locking the door shut behind them.

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault your sister has a... raging, bloody appetite." Frank gripped Gerard's hand comfortingly, squeezing once in reassurance that this was the right thing to do.

"No, I know but... Still." Gerard sighed as he settled into Frank's passenger seat, the older boy settling into the driver seat as he turned on the engine.

"I get it; you're worried about your sister. I worry about my brother, like, all the time. He's been mobbed before, you know. And jumped on numerous occasions. Been to jail a few times for petty crimes but one of these days I wouldn't be surprised if he's in for life or something." Gerard sent Frank a slightly horrified look and the older boy sighed deeply to himself. "I know, I know; that's a horrible way to think, but I feel like... he's a lost cause. I've tried so hard with him but sometimes, you just gotta know when to give up. People aren't stupid; they'll figure shit out themselves, just gotta leave them to it for a while. And if they don't... Well then, that's not your problem, right?" Frank sighed as he gripped the steering wheel.

Gerard watched as Frank's jaw tensed. Talking about his brother was probably a sore topic but at least he was opening up to Gerard. The younger boy felt his heart breaking for Frank. He rarely knew love in his life. His grandma was probably the last person who ever showed him a semblance of it and Frank was basically alone now; save for a good for nothing brother who was rarely ever around.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Gerard whispered as he pressed a hand to Frank's thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb to comfort him. Gerard was filled with warmth for Frank; his heart swelled from the love he felt for him.

Love.

If nobody else in Frank's life was going to show him the love he deserved, then Gerard would have to do just that.

He smiled to himself and Frank watched from the corner of his eye as he pulled out of the driveway. "What are you blushing about?" He grinned at a pink faced Gerard.

The younger boy immediately turned to Frank, beaming now as he leaned in and ruffled his hands through Frank's soft, brown locks before he pressed a lingering kiss to Frank's cheek. "I love you." He murmured against his skin and watched as Frank's own cheeks tinged red as his smile grew wider, crinkling his eyes at the corners.

"I love you too."

*********

"Dude, I can't believe what you did to Michael; it was fucking hilarious. The asshole totally had it coming. What a pussy, he didn't even turn up to school today."

Somehow, Gerard found himself in the midst of chaos as people praised Frank and Melanie for the prank after having seen the video that Melanie had uploaded online for the entire world to see.

"His face, oh my God he's legit become the next meme I swear to God. Look at this one, it's my favourite."

Gerard was sitting right beside Frank at a lunch table in the cafeteria; a place he rarely visited but had somehow been dragged over along with Frank. Melanie was sitting on Frank's other side and the table was crowded with a bunch of their friends as Gerard awkwardly nibbled on his fingernails, not knowing where to rest his eyes. He was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"God, I know. Wasn't Frankie just amazing?" Melanie giggled before she gave Frank a quick kiss on the cheek.

Frank rolled his eyes, grinning wildly as he bowed at his peers, putting on a very bad British accent and thanking them for nothing in particular.

Gerard was still nervously nibbling on his nails and suddenly attention was brought to him which made him stop his motions and still in his seat. "Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Gerard here. He was the true mastermind behind it all and gave Melanie the courage to finally stand up to that asshole." Frank grinned and Gerard looked between Frank and Melanie, the latter of which was smiling; yes, fucking smiling at him.

What had the world come to?

Gerard gulped as he blinked up at the group of people that had never cared to even look his way before, but were now staring intently at him with approving grins on their faces and small, swift nods of reverence.

"Yeah, seems we put aside our differences, after all. You're not so bad, Way. But this still doesn't mean we're friends or any bullshit. Maybe acquaintances, if you're lucky." Melanie smiled playfully at a blushing Gerard and the younger boy nodded, attempting a smile back.

"Definitely not friends." He agreed.

Melanie and Gerard continued smiling at one another for a small moment knowingly before turning away; Gerard returning to nibbling on his fingernails and Melanie deep in conversation with her peers once again.

The attention seemed to fall off Gerard and he was fucking glad for that; he was invisible once again; just how he preferred it.

"Gotta admit, Frank, that was a pretty good one. Props where props are due, my man." Ryan held up a hand to high-five his friend but Frank simply stared at his raised hand, a brow arched and a smirk curling his lips.

Ryan glared at Frank and cleared his throat. "Come on, don't leave me hanging." He whispered through his teeth as he held back an awkward laugh.

Frank's smirk grew wider as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Eat the shame, Ross. Chew it and swallow it down, then walk away with your tail between your legs." Frank giggled as Ryan whined at him and his cheeks grew extremely red as he noticed people laughing at him.

He turned to Brendon, eyes pleading. His boyfriend simply sighed and shook his head.

"That's embarrassing, Ryan. Just accept defeat." He gripped Ryan's wrist and started tugging his hand down but Ryan refused to falter.

He eyed Brendon with determination, before a cheeky grin spread over his features and he whispered something into Brendon's ear that made the shorter boy's cheeks tinge with pink.

Jesus, Gerard had never seen Brendon blush.

Like, ever.

And he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was that had made Brendon eagerly high five his boyfriend before tightly gripping onto a smug looking Ryan's hand.

Gerard pulled out his phone, pretending to be extremely interested in something when he caught something from the corner of his eye.

Some random girl had pushed her chest against Frank's back, out of fucking nowhere, and had her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning into his ear. He just about caught what she'd said before she was cut off.

"What you did was so fucking hilarious, and you know what they say; tickle a girl's humour and you can tickle her-"

Frank suddenly pushed her away; quite violently, too, so that her bony ass fell into someone currently standing behind her. And Gerard didn't miss the flushed expression on the older boy's face.

Gerard frowned at the contact, suddenly feeling extremely awkward and out of place.

The girl he'd pushed away was considered 'hot'- at least by the entire male population of the fucking school.

Frank instantly turned to send Gerard a small apologetic look before quickly pulling a doe-eyed Gerard against himself with his arms wrapped around the younger boy's middle. Before Gerard even had time to react, Frank was violently crashing his lips to the younger boy, having to lean up onto his knees on his seat to reach Gerard's lips comfortably.

There was a small, collective gasp as his peers took in the scene before them.

Gerard's eyes were closed, partially from how good it felt to have Frank's lips against his and partially from the fact he didn't want to see the looks of disapproval staining people's faces. He absentmindedly gripped his hands into Frank's shirt, fisting the material tightly to keep himself steady and feel some sort of comfort through the current embarrassment coursing through his body. He felt Frank's lips moving against his own but Gerard couldn't bring himself to respond. He simply sat completely still from shock.

Because Frank was kissing him.

In public.

It finally set in what exactly this meant. Frank was really serious about this; about them because this was the first time he'd done anything like this around a fucking audience.

And God, was Gerard over the fucking moon. His entire body was buzzing with adrenaline and endorphins were seeping through his brain and making his fingers tingly and numb from weakness. He could feel his heart hammering hard in his chest as Frank nibbled on Gerard's lower lip before tugging to pry them open. When Gerard continued his unresponsive state, Frank whispered a harsh 'fucking kiss me then, love', against Gerard's lips and that finally seemed to spark something in Gerard as he parted his lips in pleasant surprise, his cheeks blazing with heat as he happily kissed Frank back with just as much fervour, leaning further and further into Frank.

He felt Frank's hands slide down to grip his thighs, before tugging Gerard forward, trying to get him into his lap. Gerard instantly complied and settled himself onto Frank's thighs without breaking the kiss, his own hands smoothing up to tangle in Frank's hair, mussing it up as he smoothed his fingers through the chocolate strands.

It all started getting a bit much for Gerard, especially when Frank pressed his tongue into Gerard's mouth; not forcefully, simply teasing, gliding along his lower lip before cautiously exploring the entrance and Gerard moaned involuntarily because, fuck was Frank good at this.

He quickly realised they had a fucking audience, especially when Frank removed his mouth from Gerard's to trail soft, damp kisses down his jaw, settling on a hickey he'd left on Gerard's neck. A fucking glaringly obvious mark that showed the world that Gerard belonged to someone.

Gerard had his head leaned back, letting out a gasping moan before realising what the fuck he had just done when his eyes opened and instantly locked on a bitter looking girl; the one who had just attempted (and failed- hah!) to make the moves on Frank. His Frank.

Gerard blushed profusely, his stomach doing acrobatics and his heart fluttering in his chest as he gently pushed away from Frank.

The smaller boy groaned in disapproval but complied anyway, a dark grin spread across his features as he nibbled on his plump lower lip, sucking on his lip ring with hair falling into his twinkling, golden eyes.

Gerard felt weak at the knees and he was so glad he was sitting down right now because that kiss could have knocked him off his fucking feet if he weren't. And he felt the urge to lean into Frank and do that over and over again but their audience was still present and Gerard quickly snapped back to reality, blinking at the spectators before letting out a small, embarrassed groan and pressing his face into Frank's chest.

The older boy giggled at Gerard's bashful nature before turning to face his confused friends and glaring at the girl who had tried it on with him earlier before pressing a quick kiss to the hickey on Gerard's neck, drawing everyone's attention straight to it.

Gerard realised only too late exactly what was happening and his face was hot enough to rival molten fucking lava at this point because people got what Frank was trying to convey without him having to say a single word.

Gerard waited for the backlash, for the judging and the mocking. He was expecting it to be fucking honest and was taken aback when most people seemed to shrug it off. The only disapproval was coming from the bitter girl who had hoped to get it on with Frank and a few other people who were disgusted by the PDA.

And Gerard could only blink in confusion.

What was the world coming to, indeed?

"Guys! Guys- there you are!" A breathless Ray came bounding into the crowd, hair bouncing with each movement before he settled his palms against the edge of the table to catch his breath. "I've been looking," gasp, "everywhere," wheeze, "For you." He gulped as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. Sweat was beading his forehead and his face was tinged red and he looked as though he'd just completed a marathon.

"Ray... You alright there, buddy?" Frank frowned as he took in Ray's current state.

Ray shook his head, biting on his lower lip before gasping out a small, breathless, "Help."

*********

"Wait... Let me get this straight; you ran?" Ryan raised his brows in disbelief as he stroked his chin as though he was deep in thought.

Ray nodded in shame, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"You fucking just ran away?" Ryan's brows raised even higher as Ray sighed in dismay.

"Yes, I... Damn it guys I didn't know what the hell to do; this has never happened to me before and- and I panicked, okay!" Ray threw his hands into the air and took a deep breath before slapping his hands against his thighs and shaking his head at himself.

Frank, Gerard and Ryan had relocated to their usual meeting spot in the music room after Ray's almost breakdown, with the addition of a curious Brendon who insisted on inviting himself much to Frank's annoyance.

Ray hadn't protested because frankly, he needed all the fucking help he could get right now. He was screwed.

Ryan slapped a hand against Ray's shoulder, loud enough for the sound to reverberate around the entire room. He leaned down to get to eye level with a seated Ray as he spoke sympathetically. "Oh honey, for a smart guy, you're really fucking dumb. Ell-oh-ell."

Frank suddenly groaned loudly, face-palming himself as he held back a sigh of frustration. "You- fucking, did you just say that out loud? Did you just- fucking this. This is exactly why you grate on me, Ryan. You're an absolute idiot." Frank rolled his eyes as he tightened his fists in frustration because who the fuck talks like that in real life?

Ryan, that's fucking who.

Frank turned to Brendon who was currently laughing at Ray's expense; the moron had run away from Christa after she'd asked him to the Halloween Bash. Didn't even say a single word- just legged it out of there before he had any time to process what had even occurred.

"Dude, I thought you were like a genius or some shit. Like, you get straight As, dude. And you can't even talk to a fucking girl. Jesus, I guess you can only be blessed with one or the other." Brendon sniggered at Ray and shook his head in disbelief.

"Who even invited you here?" Ray groaned to himself as he slapped his hands over his face.

"All i'm saying is, it's a simple word my dude. Yes. That's all you say. Come on, do it like I do. Open your mouth and go- yyyyyyeeeeesss." Brendon drew out the last word condescendingly, making Ray red faced once again as the embarrassment settled itself comfortably inside his body.

"Ryan, please remove your obnoxious boyfriend from the premises. This is our hangout." Ray sighed deeply as he continued whinging into his hands.

"Brendon, let me handle this." Ryan scolded his boyfriend before pushing him backward lightly and Brendon scoffed at the taller boy before shrugging and raising his brows to see exactly what Ryan had to say.

"Ray, honestly it's not that hard to say yes." Ray rolled his eyes at Ryan because he basically just repeated what Brendon had said, granted in a less patronising way.

"Actually-" Gerard chimed in from across the room where he was settled on the table top beside Frank; the latter of which was swinging his shorter legs in the air. "When anxiety settles in, it can make you do and think stupid things. I'd know." Gerard blushed and looked bashfully to the floor as he remembered the first few times he'd been around Frank and the boys, for that matter. He'd been an awkward wreck and hadn't even known how to properly hold conversations until he'd started feeling more comfortable around them. It was the constant worry of rejection or fear of being judged or looked down on; all things that were completely irrational and overthought to the point of exhaustion in his mind.

But he'd learned to cope better and that was all he could ask for.

The boys all turned to look at him, waiting for elaboration because they didn't really get struck with situations like this. They were all so much more confident in themselves and Brendon looked like he didn't even know the definition of the word anxiety.

Of course, everyone felt a degree of anxiety about something in their lives but Gerard was somewhat an expert in feeling a constant cloud hanging over his head, just waiting to burst or something of the sort. And boy, when the clouds turned grey and the first droplets splashed against his skin, sparking him into hyperawareness, that was when shit really hit the fan. Because in those times he was either set to breakdown into an anxiety attack or the thoughts would consume him into a nervous wreck before he hit that void of no return where the bad thoughts constantly swirled around in his mind. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

Because right now, Gerard was perfectly content. Of course certain things were weighing down on him but he was happy for the most part. He had someone who loved him just as much as he loved them; at least he hoped Frank loved him like he'd said.

No. that was just the anxiety talking. Stop it, Gerard.

Gerard and the boys were so close to curing his sister... and Pete, of course.

Gerard had friends who cared about him and who he cared about just as much. Honestly, he couldn't imagine life without them at all, not after the whirlwind weeks they'd spent together.

And of course parents who loved him and accepted him and provided him with everything he needed; a roof over his head, food, clothes and love. Most of all, love.

Gerard had become strangely quiet and Frank had taken that to mean something negative so he slipped his hand into Gerard's pulling their intertwined fingers to rest on his thigh before giving Gerard a comforting squeeze. That drew Gerard's attention and Frank instantly beamed at him which made Gerard's heart swell with so much joy that he felt like it would burst into a thousand pieces and scatter the floor.

"Precisely. Tell them, Gee. I-it was horrible. Like, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find control. I just completely froze and made what was possibly the biggest mistake of my life ohmygod. Why did I do that? I wish I could just go back in time and... Fuck." Ray whined as he slapped his hands over his face once again and Gerard sent him a sympathetic smile because he knew exactly what Ray was talking about.

"Chill out man," Brendon laughed. "It's not the end of the world. But I still don't understand how that could happen. You smart people are weird." Brendon shook his head and Ryan furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, i'm smart too. Are you saying i'm weird?" He pouted and Brendon immediately chuckled at his boyfriend before leaning forward to press a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Of course, honey. Smart. That's what we'll call it." He grinned when Ryan sent him a confused look.

"Guys! Help. Me." Ray groaned as he eyed them in desperation. "I'll never be able to look her in the eye again. Oh God, what if she thought I hated her? What if she thinks i'm actually mentally retarded or something? Oh fuck." Ray groaned and Gerard instantly jumped off the table before running over to his friend and sitting beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"I-it's alright, Ray." He soothed as he patted his shoulder awkwardly. "You just... Just apologise. Then tell her the truth; tell her you were nervous and that you... erh, were scared of being rejected or something. I'm sure she'd understand; she seems like a sweet girl." Gerard tried to comfort Ray who took in a deep breath before shaking his head.

There was an exaggerated snort from Brendon's direction and the boys turned to give him their attention. What now? "Yeah, tell her you were a scared little girl and that you have little confidence in yourself because that's so going to get those panties wet." Ray sent him a disgusted look and went to speak but Brendon cut him off with a hand in the air. "I say, just go up to her, grab her and then slam her against the wall. Then proceed to kiss the living shit out of her and, trust me, that'll be sure to get the motors running, if you know what I mean." Brendon winked at a shocked looking Ray and Gerard was staring at Brendon in disbelief. Even Frank was shaking his head in disapproval.

"So you're telling me to sexually assault a girl, is that it?" Ray blinked stoically at a grinning Brendon who rolled his eyes at the phrase 'sexually assaulted'.

"It's not sexual assault, dumbass. Not if she wants it." Brendon stated and it scared Gerard how he didn't see anything wrong in that.

"I don't know what kinky shit you and Ryan get up to, Urie, but in my books things like that don't fly, man." Frank suddenly put his two cents in and Gerard almost beamed at his boyfriend because thank God for common sense. Frank hopped off the table and made his way toward the boys, standing in front of Ryan and Brendon. "Ryan might like submitting to your crazy shit-" Ryan gasped and went red-faced at Frank, starting to plead his case as to how he was most certainly not a sub but Frank cut him off with a hand over Ryan's face, pushing him backward slightly. "- Shut up, Ross, we all know you're a total bottom." Ryan did, indeed, shut up and pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried to fight off the embarrassed blush from the way Brendon was looking at him knowingly.

"Anyway, you do what Gerard said. My boy has all the answers; he's smart like that." Frank grinned at Gerard before rubbing his hand into Gerard's hair, messing up the raven locks as Gerard blushed at what he'd referred to him as.

Ray sighed and nodded. "I guess... I mean i'll apologise. But I can't exactly go. For one; aren't I the one appointed to babysit our little problems when you guys all go out on that day? We can't exactly leave them alone all night, right? I mean, I guess Pete is looking a lot better these days but... I'm sorry Gee, after what you guys said about what happened over the weekend, I really don't trust your sister a whole lot." Ray shrugged and Gerard nodded softly as he tried to erase the thoughts that threatened to seep through into the forefront of his brain again.

"It's not fair on you though. You deserve to go, especially if you want to and if Christa agrees. I think Ryan and Brendon should stay back and look after Pete and Mikey while me and Frank go. We don't really need the four of us. It's really only a one-man job." Gerard muttered to himself. He didn't want to start giving orders, especially if Ryan and Brendon didn't agree to it.

And he was right. Ryan shook his head in defiance. "No way. You are not leaving me alone with her. She almost killed me, remember?"

Gerard sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with that. "Oh. I... erh, I guess that's for the best... I mean I don't really know Brendon much, either, so like no offence, but I don't really trust you very much." Gerard spoke quickly and there was a small silence as Gerard fell into thought.

"Wait, what about Dallon? He seems like he knows what he's doing, right, Gee? Why don't you ask him to look after them?" Ryan suggested.

Frank shook his head in disapproval. "No way. I'm not letting him step foot in my house. There's something off about that guy." Frank furrowed his brows. "And besides, he doesn't know about Pete, does he?"

"Well, no." Gerard mumbled quietly. "But I mean, he was going to find out today anyway when I ask him about what's going on with Pete's weird behaviour."

Frank narrowed his eyes at Gerard. "I assumed you'd make something up about it happening to Mikey. You really think he's not going to say anything about Pete, what with all the police business and the fact he was declared missing?"

Gerard frowned at Frank. "He wouldn't tell anyone. He said himself he wants to keep people from harm and if he told the police about Pete then people would be put at harm because Pete would be out in the world again and how would he get access to his shots? He'd go.. I don't know, rogue or something." Gerard shuddered at the thought of a feral Pete.

"Yeah, but... I just don't like that guy." Frank frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Frank, Dallon's cool. He wouldn't rat us out and I think he'd agree to helping us. He did say he was more than happy to do just that."

Frank sighed a huff of breath as he wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him close.

Ryan sent Frank a small look, smiling slightly. "You have been getting awfully trusting of this new teacher, Gerard. And he is quite... You know, cover your ears darling-" Ryan whispered the last line to Brendon as he pressed his hands to his ears and continued in a hushed tone, "-Hot." He removed his hands and Brendon raised his brows at Ryan, smirking. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to Frank. "You're not... threatened by him, are you? I see the way he looks at you, Gee. And you're the only person he's offered after school tutoring to. I'd say that's a little fishy, don't you think, Bren?"

Frank glared at Ryan as he blinked innocently at his boyfriend, the latter of whom nodded theatrically and smiled wide at Frank and a blushing Gerard.

"You're right, he is definitely gifted in the looks department." Brendon agreed.

Gerard dropped his gaze to the floor and spluttered in embarrassment. "I- it's not like that. I'm not even sure he's gay, for one. And for two that's really disgusting; he's a teacher." Gerard whined as he turned to Frank and gripped the older boy's hand tightly. "Stop trying to wind Frank up." He scolded Ryan, knowing exactly what he was playing at. He eyed an indifferent looking Frank, who was obviously trying to hide the fact that he was... Jealous. Or something of the sort.

Gerard leaned down to press a quick kiss to Frank's cheek before mumbling out a stuttered, "Besides, I wouldn't do that to Frank because I... I just couldn't." He breathed the last part out rather quickly and his face instantly flushed with heat.

Gerard wanted to say he loved Frank, but he was just embarrassed about saying it in front of the guys. He felt like those three words were so intimate; meant only for his and Frank's ears when they were alone and had the world to themselves. Then, and only then, would he willingly scream it to the seventh heavens.

It was as though saying it in front of other people nullified the meaning behind it because the world had completely overused the word 'love' to the point where it basically held no meaning in most contexts. Nobody could understand the way he felt for Frank just from that singular word that no longer held much behind it and he wanted to show people just how much he truly felt for Frank.

"That's what they all say up until the point where your pants are around your ankles and you're screaming his name as he's bobbing his head along your-"

"Brendon!" Ryan slapped his hand against Brendon's chest and the older boy fell back from the impact.

"What?" He gasped in shock at Ryan who rolled his eyes and face-palmed to himself.

"Ay, ay, ay. Always gotta take it that one step too far. Please, just go. Leave." Ryan scolded Brendon as he pointed to the door and started pushing him towards it. He sent a red-faced Gerard an apologetic look as he ushered Brendon out of the music room.

"On that note, i'm going to find Christa and make it up to her. This time, i'll do it right." Ray stood up quickly as he darted his eyes between an awkward looking Gerard and an annoyed Frank.

When it was just the two of them, Frank cleared his throat awkwardly and Gerard gulped before leaning into Frank's embrace. "I promise, I-I don't, like, fancy him or anything." Gerard scrunched his nose up at the mere thought of anything happening between the two of them. He couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Frank, to be quite honest. The thought scared him. "I love you." Gerard's words were muffled against Frank's neck and the smaller boy let out a slight chuckle before pressing a tentative kiss to Gerard's jaw.

"I know." He grinned against Gerard's skin before leaning into his ear to whisper a throaty, "You showed me just as much this morning. You're mine." He giggled as he heard Gerard take in a small gasp and felt his breathing pick up as he pushed Frank away slightly.

"I-it's almost the end of lunch. I should get to class." Gerard mumbled as he stared at the image on Frank's Iron Maiden shirt.

"Gee." Frank gripped Gerard's chin, tilting his head so they could look each other in the eyes. Gerard watched as Frank looked as though he was thinking really hard about something he wanted to say.

"What is it?" Gerard furrowed his brows ever so slightly as he pressed the palm of his hand against Frank's face tenderly.

Frank let out an elongated sigh. "Gee, in your dream did I-"

Gerard groaned in frustration because he knew exactly what the hell Frank was referring to. Not this, again. Goddamn it. "Frank, please let it go." He whined as he buried his face into Frank's shirt.

"But, Gerard, please. At least give me a clue. Or like, say just one thing. A word. I'll even take a single word. Come on, man. Don't do this to me." He whinged as Gerard pushed himself out of Frank's hold in a flustered heat.

"Frank, I gotta get to class. I'll see you after school." He mumbled and pressed a quick kiss to Frank's cheek before he rushed quickly out of the music room with his bag strap held tightly in his fist against his shoulder.

"I'll get it out of you, Gee. One of these days." Frank called in frustration as he watched Gerard scuttle away from him.

*********

"It's getting dangerously close, Dallon. I'm moving your deadline up. You must return with the infected within forty-eight hours or I will be forced to call for backup to terminate them on site. And that will be the last time you are allowed to leave the institute. Are we clear?"

Dallon was currently locked behind his classroom door, leaning over his desk with his phone pressed against his ear.

Dallon pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he nodded in agreement with his boss. "Of course, sir. It's just taking a bit more time than i'd expected. You have my word that it will be done on time."

His boss sighed on the other end of the line. "I don't know why you bothered to initiate this operation to bring in fucking strays, and furthermore, I have no idea why I even agreed to this in the first place. Just remember, we have more than enough of these infected under our authority. Bringing more in doesn't do much for our numbers and the government is on our asses about these strays starting to target humans. One fuck up from you, or any member of your team elsewhere and i'm shutting this operation down for good. Every one of those strays will be getting the death penalty."

Dallon internally winced at James. This wasn't the first time he'd threatened to shut down the entire operation that Dallon had worked so hard on getting enforced on the institute.

Nobody really knew where or how the virus had originated, but it hadn't been long after that the institute had formed and they'd started conducting tests on those who were afflicted. That was over one hundred years ago.

They'd come so far with medical and technological advances and were still discovering new things about werewolf DNA and the likes almost daily. So many diseases had been cured by the aid of werewolf DNA and really, the only valuable DNA was that of those who were born, rather than turned. The virus only passed on to offspring if it was present in both parents' genes.

Any others were used for testing on blood cells and anything else. Dallon disliked the fact that they were submitted to such things because sometimes, the testings took their toll, especially the more... strenuous experiments that Dallon would much rather not go into right now.

Of course, Dallon was merely working under his boss so he had no say in how anything ran, but he took advantage of what little power he possessed. And for the most part, they ensured their subjects were all treated as humanely as possible once they were out of testing conditions. They were given their basic needs and housed with their peers or family; usually those who were bonded were allowed the chance to live in their little groups together for their well-being. (A lot of this had come about after Dallon had been appointed with his new position).

Although they were human for the most part, the basic instincts and natural behaviours of wolves was present in their general make-up.

Dallon wasn't any different. In fact, he'd been born and raised at the institute, tested on since he was out of his mother's womb and rescued by Dewees from the combat department of the government's underground facilities who took in strays they deemed fit and initiated them into their own program that Dallon had little to no knowledge about; everything he'd seen and learned had been erased from his memory. It was strictly confidential and the only people aware of what went on down there were Dewees and Evan; the latter of which was the boss's right-hand man.

Dewees had taken a shine to Dallon and taken him in at the age of eleven, becoming somewhat of a father figure, keeping him as his main test subject to perform only the most taxing of experiments on. Dallon had eventually grown to become one of Dewees' most trusted men and was promoted to working among his men on the field, instead. So here he was, over fifteen years later and things were certainly looking up for him.

The institute was approved by the government, but hidden from public eye for obvious reasons. They didn't work for the government, rather they worked in league with them. They had some sort of mutual agreement going. Dewees was a very powerful man. Powerful, and very rich. Both of which are seen as essential traits in the 21st century if you wanted to command any sort of respect, or authority from anyone at all.

"That won't be necessary, sir, I assure you. Forty-eight hours will be more than enough time for me. I shall see you very soon."

There was a brief pause on the other end before Dewees sighed and hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye. Dallon hadn't even been expecting one in the first place.

Dallon sighed as he scrolled eagerly through his contacts, landing on the name of the person he had been earning for far too long; Breezy.

He hit call and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting with his foot tapping against the ground as the phone rang once, twice-

"Hello?" A soft, tired voice spoke over the line, the sound of children yelling in the background could be heard.

"Baby? It's me, Dallon."

"Honey, I miss you." He heard the smile in her voice, her tone picking up as she grew a little more awake. "Hold on a second, D. Knock it off! Amelie, give your brother his toy back or I swear to God..." She yelled and Dallon scrunched up his nose as he pulled the speaker away from his ear momentarily from the tone she'd used.

"Kids are being angels, as usual." Dallon laughed and Breezy whined low in her throat.

"Oh God, they're driving me nuts. I can't wait 'til you're home again. I miss you. The kids miss you too." The phone moved away and he distinctly heard her beckoning the children over.

"Daddy! Mummy told me not to tell you but she let me have loads and loads of chocolates today. I pretended I like her best but-" her voice got low as she whispered discreetly into the speakers, "You're my most favourite-est still. Shh."

Dallon couldn't hold back the grin as his three-year-old was scolded by her mother. "I heard that, young lady. No more chocolate for you."

"No!"

"Yes, that's quite enough now, give mummy the phone." Dallon chuckled to himself as his wife struggled to get her phone back and ended up chasing their daughter around the house for a good minute.

Dallon recalled the first time he met his wife, back when he'd first been promoted at the institute at the age of twenty-one. His first day on the field and she was the only one who seemed to help him when he didn't have a clue what he was meant to be doing. She was also one of the only humans who agreed to interact with him out of hours, or on his lunch break.

And it was as though a flip had been switched and suddenly he'd never wanted anything more in his life. Fast forward almost a year and they were married, a couple more and Amelie was born. Around a year later and Knox made the final addition to their little family.

It had been difficult for Breezy to cope with Dallon's nature; he hadn't exactly been brought up in the real world so he had difficulty fitting in with other humans but apart from James, Breezy was one of the only people in his life that had taught him a damn thing worth knowing.

Dallon was brought out of his little reverie when he heard a small knock on the door.

"God, I am never letting that child have anything with even an ounce of sugar in it again. Too much energy. Fuck." Breezy was breathless on the other end and Dallon sighed in exasperation.

"Baby, I gotta go. I'll skype you tonight, promise. Love you." Dallon murmured softly.

Breezy sighed deeply before responding with a quick 'love you too' before hanging up.

"Come in!" Dallon called as Gerard pushed the door open and entered the room. His hair was mussed up and his cheeks tinged red as he nervously nibbled on his lower lip, hand fisted around his bag strap.

"S-sorry i'm late." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was sort of... Held up." He mumbled shyly as he walked further into the room and took a seat on one of the front desks.

"No need to apologise." Dallon plastered a smile on his face and pulled a chair up so he was sitting opposite Gerard. "So, you've brought the images like I asked? Just thought we'd start off with that; go through them and pick out the ones you like."

Gerard chewed on his lip as he dropped his gaze to his lap and fiddled with his fingers. "Actually... I wanted to erh, ask a few questions first. If you don't mind."

Dallon's smile grew wider. He didn't even need to start with the niceties and trot around the actual problem with the teaching bullshit; Gerard broke the tension for him.

He leaned onto the desk with his elbow, chin resting on his fist as he raised his brows for Gerard to continue.

The teenager watched him through his lashes as he spoke. "First I... Erh, i'm not really sure how to word this but... Okay so you heard about Pete Wentz, right?"

Dallon nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. What about him?"

Gerard nibbled on his lip again as he tried to come up with the words. "So, erh, h-he's not exactly... Missing. Or run away, for that matter."

Dallon held back a smirk. "I know."

"Y-what?" Gerard looked up again, meeting Dallon's eyes square on.

"Gerard, i'll admit, remember that time I came across your friend's journal? You know, the one with all the weird data you'd collected?"

Gerard nodded as he continued chewing nervously on his lip.

"I came across the page about Pete. I didn't want to say anything at the time because I knew you'd think I would tell someone. I needed you to know that I could be trusted. And I can, I assure you." Gerard blinked at Dallon as he leaned forward. "So, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"It's about, erm, Pete. He did something this morning and he... Sort of claimed he couldn't remember what happened?"

Dallon narrowed his eyes in thought. "Like a blackout? A block in his memory?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, that. And he sort of... Sleep walked? I don't know if it's possible for people to be coordinated enough to unlock locked doors while they're sleepwalking but I guess what i'm trying to say is, is that a, like, werewolf thing?"

Dallon raised a brow as he leaned back into his chair, eyes locked on Gerard's. "Has he been taking the shots?"

"Yeah, he has. He's doing a lot better, actually. Thank you for that." And for saving his life the other night, really, because if they hadn't given Mikey the shot then she probably would have killed them all upon awakening. But Gerard wasn't going to disclose that traumatic event to Dallon.

"Alright then, I guess it depends on what exactly he had been trying to achieve by... Sleep walking, as you called it. Was there a motivation or could this just be a Pete thing?"

Gerard furrowed his brows as he nibbled on the inside of his mouth. "I... I guess, yeah? Urm, when we found him, he was sort of... I don't know what he was doing but Mikey said that he tried to, like, sleep next to her or something. Get close to her." Gerard shook his head and took a deep breath. "I don't know; this all sounds very different when I say it out loud.

Dallon sucked in a deep breath. "This might be a little... Personal, but do you know whether Mikey and Pete have... Copulated?"

Gerard's face instantly turned bright red. "I-what? H-how is that important."

"Because it is. Do you know, or think there was any possibility that they have?"

Gerard blinked at Dallon, staring at him before dropping his eyes into his lap and letting out a small, shaky nod. God, it disgusted him to think about Pete and... Oh God ohGodohGod why?

Dallon narrowed his eyes as he smiled at Gerard, a knowing smile. What did he know? "Tell me, Gerard, what is the basic, primal instinct of the animal kingdom?"

Gerard frowned to himself, his cheeks still tinted red. Why was Dallon giving him a lesson on ecology? "Hunting? Like...Food?"

Dallon shook his head. "Food is a necessity, yes, but it is not the sole reason for an animal's being. What is the reason they believe they're on this earth? What is their sole drive? What makes them want to feed and hunt and eat and fight, or compete with one another?"

Gerard took a moment to think about it and oh, when it came to him did he wish he hadn't asked. "Oh, fuck." He breathed out and bit down on his lip harshly. "That's- please tell me it isn't what i'm thinking... Is it?"

"Yes Gerard, i'm afraid so. Animals are driven by the desire to reproduce and reproduction requires the assistance of a mate. Now, many animals will have a multitude of mates; for example, lions. Or they will sometimes mate with a different animal every time; no monogamy or commitment. But wolves on the other hand; they are one of the few animals that mate for life. Much like swans. They form strong bonds. Not just with their mates but with pack members or members of their family."

"S-so... What you're essentially saying is that Pete and Mikey are... Mated?" Gerard scrunched his nose up at the thought. But Mikey had been so disgusted and shaken by the thought of Pete being around her, unless it was all an act...

Dallon nodded. "Yes, unless one or the other dies or becomes severely ill or weak. Then they will have to find a new mate, much like in the wild. It's all very convoluted, i'm sure you don't want me to go into the details right now."

Gerard shook his head. "Please don't. I-i've definitely heard enough." He shuddered and Dallon laughed.

"I'm sorry for breaking the news but, I mean, now you know."

"S-so what would happen if we were to, like, separate them? Would they become aggressive or something?" Gerard pondered.

Dallon shrugged. "Possibly. There is a high chance of that."

"Oh, okay... So that kinda brings me onto question number two." Gerard blinked up at Dallon as he grew a little more anxious. "Are you busy or anything, on the day of the Halloween bash? It's just, I want to make sure i'm not overstepping my boundaries and-"

"It's alright, Gerard. What did you want to ask about?"

Gerard took another breath as he spoke. "It's just, that's the day we're going to get the monkshood to try and come up with a cure and well... Nobody will be home to make sure Pete and Mikey are alright and it's just because it'll be so close to the full moon and we don't want to risk anything happening while we're gone and nobody else that we trust enough is free, really so..." He took a deep breath mid-ramble to calm himself down before asking the question.

"You're wanting to ask if i'm free to watch over them while you guys go out and get the monkshood?"

Gerard blinked at Dallon. He had a tendency to be hyper aware of situations and his surroundings, Gerard noted. "I... Yeah?" He asked nervously and Dallon smiled reassuringly at Gerard.

"Of course. Like I said before, I'd be happy to help in any way I can." This was getting easier and easier for Dallon. Now he had a way to access the infected and this time, Gerard and the boys wouldn't be around to try and stop him or anything. It would be quick; call for backup and go inside, soon after the boys have left, take Mikey and Pete and get the fuck out of there once and for all. Bye bye, Bailey Downs.

"Really? It's only for a few hours. We'll be back as soon as possible. It's just that I thought it would be best if someone like you were there instead of Ray because you're more experienced and would probably handle it better if anything got out of control, you know?"

"Gerard, relax i've already said yes." Dallon chuckled as he pressed a hand to Gerard's shoulder from across the desk for a moment, getting him to calm down.

Gerard breathed out a sigh. "Right, thank you so much. You don't understand how great it's been having you around and helping out. I just- it's crazy how the world works. You somehow came into our lives at the right moment and you've helped us so much. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if you hadn't appeared. Thank you, again." Gerard beamed at Dallon, the brightest smile Dallon had ever seen on the boy's face, and he returned it with just as much intensity.

"That's quite alright, Gerard. I do believe everything happens for a reason and fate is such a strange thing, is it not? The universe works in... such mysterious ways." He chuckled to himself as Gerard nodded in agreement.

"It does, indeed."

*********


	17. Drawing Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is after another one of my favourite bands; Nothing But Thieves. Lit shit. Highly recommended.  
> This chapter is a shitload of Petekey.

 

*************

"You're never getting out of those." Pete's face held a smirk from where he was positioned with his shoulder leaning against the doorframe. Mikey darted her head immediately to Pete, giving him her full attention as she stopped struggling against the handcuffs that were turning her wrists red and sore, finally giving them a chance to completely heal before she started tugging at them again.

She ignored him, turning her nose up at his presence as she crossed her arms over her chest and slumped against the wall with a frustrated huff of breath.

"Not without these, anyway." Pete's smirk grew tenfold as he twirled the set of keys that unlocked the basement door, as well as the cuffs, around his middle finger.

Mikey growled at him, eyeing her ticket to freedom with desperation. "Fuck you." She spat. Those seemed the only words she could utter to the boy that had taken her virginity. Another fact that really irked her. _Why, God, why had she let that happen?_

Pete tutted and shook his head, his eyes growing dark with a mischievous tint playing in the corners. He ever so slowly stalked towards Mikey, his grin growing with each step before stopping short of a few feet in front of her. "Do you want them?" Pete taunted as he jingled the keys in front of Mikey, just out of her reach.

The teenage girl growled louder, more guttural as she snapped her hand out, and Pete moved away quickly, leaving Mikey clawing at air. It was futile. Without a word, she fell back against the wall and after throwing one last furious glare to Pete, she turned her head away so she would no longer have to look at that smug face that she wanted to beat to a pulp.

Pete sighed as he dropped to the floor so he was now crouched down in front of Mikey, still out of reaching distance. "Well, you see, i'd be totally _for_ you getting out of those restraints because God knows its demeaning... Just so long as you take your shot like a good little werewolf. And eat something. I know you're hungry, Mikey. I can see it in your eyes." All the while, he'd been making exaggerated hand movements so the keys clanged together obnoxiously before sighing at an unyielding Mikey and dropping them into his back pocket.

"Mikey, you gotta eat something." He pushed the plate of food he had prepared earlier toward Mikey and despite her outward protest, her stomach started groaning violently and Mikey pulled a frustrated face and clutched her stomach, mentally willing it to shut up _. The little traitor._

She blinked at the barely cooked piece of steak that was calling to her, tantalising and making her tongue drip saliva but she shook away the thoughts of hunger. She was on strike and there was no way she was giving into anything, not unless they let her out of this place.

So in a fit of rage, she stretched out a foot and violently kicked the plate so it shattered against the opposite wall, the meat splatting against the ground with a slap. "Fuck off. Get the fuck out of my face, Pete. You make me sick." Mikey's jaw was locked so tight and she could feel her chest moving rapidly from the anger that was overtaking her body.

Pete raised his brows as he eyed the mess she'd made and whistled out a breath before turning back to face Mikey. "So that's how you wanna play? Alright then. I'm not moving from here. Not an inch." He settled himself down comfortable, crossing his legs over one another as he leaned forward, elbows on knees and chin on fists.

He smiled overly-sweetly at a vexed Mikey, knowing it would only fuel her anger further. It worked because he now noticed both hands fisting tightly as she tried to level her breathing. She closed her eyes and Pete could see her visibly counting to ten under her breath as she sucked in large gulps of air.

"You're getting worse, you know." Pete shrugged as Mikey's eyes shot open from an unsuccessful attempt at some form of meditation.

She simply glared at Pete in question and the teenager gestured toward her face and body. "Your eyes are really red and like, your fangs, have gotten bigger and stuff and they're out again. You barely look human anymore." He observed as he trailed his eyes down her body to the tail that was currently visibly sticking out of her skirt. "Goddamn." He whistled in shock again and earned another growl from Mikey who assumed he was looking at her like that for other reasons.

"Your tail is way bigger than mine, but of course, _i've_ been taking my medicine like a good boy." Mikey scrunched her nose up at Pete and bared her teeth.

"Fuck. Off." She spat once again, completely red faced, as she attempted to cover herself up with the duvet lying beside her on the mattress. She didn't want anyone looking at her. Least of all Pete fucking Wentz.

"Mikey, don't you want to get better? Jesus, just take the damned shot at least! It'll make you feel better. That Dallon guy said if you stop taking it then the effects of the virus will quicken and-"

" _Fuck_ what Dallon said." Mikey grumbled low, cutting Pete off. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping an arm around herself, her other arm hanging off the pipe that was cuffed to her hand. "Fuck everyone. They're liars. They don't know- fuck, they don't know _shit_ about how I feel, least of all _you_ , Pete Wentz. So for the last time, get out of my fucking face because once I find a way out of here, you're going to regret ever crossing me." Her voice was so low and scarily level now, catching Pete off guard and honestly, a shiver of fear ran down his spine at the way Mikey was glaring at him through her lashes, looking at him as though he was that piece of steak which currently lay rotting on the ground.

"Fine, I don't know how you feel... But i'm the only one who knows what you're going through. I know the struggle of wanting to tear into someone's fucking skin every second someone lingers around you for too long. Wanting to drain every ounce of blood out of their system until their empty bodies fall limp to the ground. Fuck, _I_ know how tempting it can be to give in to those fucked up desires." He watched as Mikey's glare somewhat faltered, just for a split moment, before it was back in full force.

Mikey said nothing, simply blinked up at him through a glare and Pete simply smiled back, smugly. He knew she couldn't get to him, not when she was like this. And oh, was he going to enjoy taunting her. Especially for what she did to him. "And you're mad if you think i'm not holding this against you. _You_ made me like this." Pete added on with a small frown.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, this is _your_ fault. It's not my fault you threw yourself at me. You did always call me a freak. Should've known getting into anything with a freak would have its consequences, fuck-face."

"Oh yeah, because being afflicted with a curse like this is totally common, absolutely fucking normal. Happens all the time." Pete grumbled sarcastically.

"Don't you dare try and blame anything on me. I can't control this; a fact you should already know."

"Correction; you _couldn't_ control this, but now you can. Take the shot, Mikey, or i'll have to force it on you and I really don't want to have to resort to that."

Mikey visibly shook with anger and her nostrils flared with heavy breaths of frustration. "No fucking way."

"Why? A hunger strike, or whatever the fuck you're doing, I can get. But it's almost like... Like you don't want to get better. Is that it, Mikey?" Pete quizzed as he raised a brow at a red-faced Mikey.

Mikey didn't want to dignify him with any answer so she kept her mouth shut in a tight line and turned her gaze away from him. They do say the eyes are the window to the soul and they'd be telling of any semblance of truth to that question.

"Do you... No, you- wait. Fuck, oh, that's fucked up. You can't _seriously_ tell me you-"

"Shut up." Mikey cut him off with a glare.

"Oh, God, you... How can you... _want_ this? It's fucked up." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I-I _don't._ " Mikey mumbled unconvincingly.

"Then take the shot."

"No."

"So you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"About what?"

"You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I think you'll find there is."

"I don't- stop it." Mikey growled, having had enough of this pointless back and forth. She watched as Pete inched closer toward her and she herself, absentmindedly, had ended up somehow on her knees, leaning toward Pete.

She cleared her throat and pulled backward, letting out a groan of frustration. "I have nothing to tell you and even if I did, I wouldn't say a word to you. I don't need to answer to the likes of you. You're nothing to me."

"There it is again." Pete narrowed his eyes at Mikey.

Mikey furrowed her brows and scrunched up her nose with a sneer. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That same look. You're lying."

"Fuck- about _what?_ " Mikey was getting more than frustrated now. He was being a fucking idiot.

"You tell me." He repeated again, cryptically and Mikey rolled her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, about to go off on him but she was halted in her tracks by the fact that Pete was inching ever so closer now, crawling towards her on the floor, looking up at her through his lashes as he stopped so they were practically nose to nose.

Mikey could feel his hot breath tickling her skin and she pulled backwards so she was pressed tightly against the wall, as far away from him as possible. "Don't fucking touch me." Her voice was breathy and throaty as she watched Pete raise a hand to cup her jaw but he stopped midway at her disagreement.

"Are you going to tell me the truth, then? Or do I have to force it out of you, Mikey Way?" Pete breathed against Mikey's cheek, his eyes drifting to her parted lips that were drawing out short breaths.

"Fuck you." Mikey breathed out, her eyes trained on Pete's own before trailing down his face to rest on his lips that were currently being slicked with saliva by the tip of his tongue before he took his lower lip between his teeth.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way then." Before Mikey had a chance to comprehend, Pete had a hand tangled into Mikey's hair and tugged her down so their lips met, fitting together like puzzle pieces

Mikey didn't know what had come over her; it was like that time when she'd wanted to bite Pete all over again, except this time it was something else. Something more that she couldn't quite place a finger to and she was scared out of her wits but at the same time, she was filled with adrenaline and excitement. What was this feeling that she felt she couldn't satiate even with a bite? Her stomach was thrumming with so much energy that it felt like it would burst.

Fuck it, she thought as Pete gripped Mikey's waist tightly with his other hand and moved his lips against Mikey's with such expertise. God, kissing him had never felt _nearly_ this good before... so what the hell had changed?

She moaned as Pete pressed his tongue into her mouth hungrily, her lips parting so submissively for him, wanting more.

The pressure of Pete's lips against Mikey's never faltered in the slightest when he shuffled himself forwards so he was straddling Mikey's thighs, their torsos pressed together. He smiled against her lips when he felt her arms slip around his waist, pulling him tight. Oh, he had her.

But when Mikey slipped a hand under Pete's shirt, smoothing her soft fingers against the rippling muscles in his back, he felt the wind knock out of his sails. His pants were feeling extremely tight and God, how the hell was that even possible so fast? Fuck, Mikey was crazy but she was hot and when a girl was hot, the craziness was always to be overlooked.

He released Mike's hair to press his palms into her thighs, pushing them apart underneath him before he rolled his hips against Mikey. The girl gasped, her eyes fluttering open momentarily before rolling into the back of her head as Pete continued moving against her, his straining bulge rubbing the sweet spot between her thighs through their clothes, her skirt having hitched up around her waist.

He felt Mikey whimper against him desperately as he sped up the pace, groaning into her mouth, the sound spilling down her throat, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her bloodstream.

Mikey threw her head back as Pete's assault on her lips finally gave way and he moved to trail his lips along her neck, all the way down to her collarbone.

Mikey growled low as she arched her neck further and wrapped her legs around Pete's hips, pulling him close, when she felt something digging into her calf. Through the fog in her brain she just about made out what she'd happened upon... The keys.

She halted her movements and finally blinked her eyes open, feeling Pete trailing his hand up her bare arm, pressing his fingers into the skin as he continued assaulting her neck, nibbling down and suckling on a soft spot. She suddenly started coming to as she slipped her hand out from under his shirt and trailed her fingers down his ass, pressing her fingers into his back pocket, having to angle herself awkwardly because it was in his left side pocket and her left hand was the only free one, seeing as her right wrist was currently fastened to the wall. _Come on, just a little further..._

She continued moving her hand until she felt the cold metal against her fingertips and held back a smug grin. Fuck yeah, this was too easy.

But suddenly, she felt something prick her forearm. She had to remove her hand from Pete's pocket momentarily to see what was going on and let out a small yelp at the sharp pain. She pulled away from Pete's mouth and once her eyes settled on what he was doing, her face flushed red with heat.

Oh that fucking little sly bastard.

Immediately, before Pete had a chance to inject any of the liquid into her skin, she gripped the barrel of the needle and pulled it out of her skin so fast that the needle snapped in half on the way out, half of it stuck in her arm. She threw the syringe across the room, as far away from her as possible in a fit of rage.

She was breathing heavily as she eyed Pete with such vehemence that he felt as though he'd turn to stone. She wasn't speaking at all, and honestly that was scaring Pete so he simply blinked at her, a ticking time bomb that was so close to exploding on him.

As if on cue, Mikey lashed out, scratching and clawing and punching at Pete's chest, spitting out a string of curse words, anger lacing every single word that parted those sneering lips.

Pete quickly gripped her free arm in a tight hold and twisted it around, holding it in place against her lower, moving so fast that Mikey barely had time to build up momentum for a struggle to take place. He wrapped his thighs around her waist and held her in place against the wall, pushing his body weight against her so she was trapped between him and the wall, barely able to move.

Pete continued watching as Mikey continued hurling insult after insult and he simply took it all in stride, letting her take it out on him.

God, how could such a small human hold so much fucking bitterness and resentment? He watched until her words started breaking up, lips trembling and tears brimming in those chocolate brown eyes. Fuck, she looked like the epitome of despair right now and for some reason, it broke Pete's heart to see her like this.

God, what the fuck was wrong with him? He barely knew this chick, and already she was doing things to him, making him feel things he didn't think he _could_ feel. Not in a million years.

"Mikey- hey calm down. It's alright." Pete breathed against Mikey's ear, pressing his face into her hair. He felt her body trembling beneath him as she finally stopped struggling and let the sobs wrack her body, falling apart in his arms.

"Is this another one of your games? Because crying isn't going to earn my sympathy." He lied. "You're still taking the shot, Mike."

"N-no." She breathed out, her voice cracking as Pete felt dampness pooling against his shoulder. Her face was buried against his neck as she cried into his skin and shirt, staining him with her tears. "Don't fucking make me take it. Fuck, I-I can't." She sobbed hard and Pete frowned as he pulled away from her shoulder to tentatively caress her face with his free hand, his other still having a tight hold on her wrist.

"Why? Just tell me _why_? I don't understand? Help me understand." He sighed as he watched her face drop to the ground, her hair obscuring her features as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto her chest and lap. "Mikey." He was concerned. Why was he concerned? What the fuck was wrong with him?

He blinked at Mikey before hesitantly stroking her hair to rest behind her ear so he could better see her face. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes but they were closed and she turned her head away from him, unable to meet his gaze.

She was ashamed. She hated crying in front of people. It was a sign of weakness. It made you look pathetic. It was ugly. Vulnerable.

And here she fucking was, having broken down in front of the last person she ever thought of crying in front of. And here's the kicker; she didn't even know why. She grinned hysterically at herself, devoid of any real humour as she rubber her cheek against her shoulder, trying to wipe away the tears.

Pete silently watched as she took deep breaths, eyes still shut, as she tried to calm herself down. She was letting out small hiccups and Pete wanted to press his lips against hers again, soft and tender, kiss away all the pain on her face.

"Mikey." He whispered, after having given her a moment to calm down and noticing her chest wasn't exactly heaving anymore. "Talk to me." Pete wasn't exactly what you'd call much of a listener, or therapist for that. But he wanted to know was going on in her mind. Probably a lot of crazy, fucked up shit, but for some reason he was intrigued.

And concerned.

Mostly concerned, really. _Fuck, i'm turning into a little bitch._

"Please, just- go away." Mikey whispered, a deep frown etched into her face and Pete was taken aback by the soft tone she'd used and the fact she hadn't swore at him or once.

Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and shook his head in defiance, tightening his thighs around her hips and shuffling to make himself more comfortable as he held her tight. "I'm not moving from this position until you, erh, talk to me. I just... I- I need to... To know. Don't even ask why because i'm not sure myself." He sighed deeply as he pressed his fingers lightly against Mikey's chin, tilting it up so they were at eye level. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, nose scrunched up as she attempted not to look at his face. She knew the moment she opened her eyes and saw that look of pity, or judgement on his featured, she was going to bawl again. She fucking hated feeling pitied.

"Open your eyes." Mikey vigorously shook her head, frustration creeping its way back in now. Frustration at herself for losing it in front of fucking Pete for God's sake, and at Pete for being such an adamant twat.

Pete rolled his eyes at her stubborn nature, losing his patience by the minute as he thought of trying something to get her to comply with him. He slipped his hand off her face and slid it down her middle, resting his hand in between her breasts. Mikey's eyes shot open and she started struggling against him, trying to get him to move his hand away.

"S- _stop_ it." She growled breathily as he trailed his hand down her stomach, slowly, before resting his warm palm above her navel and leaning forwards so their noses were a hair's breadth away from one another. She could feel his hot breath warming her bruised lips and blinked at him, trying to clear the fog that was forming in her brain once again.

She needed to get away. She needed out or she was going to do something she'd regret. Again. Fuck,

Then she remembered what exactly she'd been trying to do earlier. The keys. She needed a plan... A distraction. And there it was, literally right under her nose. The two pink plumps of skin that were calling to her, begging to be kissed. She held back a small grin as she pushed forwards suddenly and pressed herself against Pete with such force that he stumbled slightly, gasping as he felt her fangs brush against his lower lip and her tongue trace against his teeth. Fuck. She was moving with such determination that Pete's grip around her wrist loosened enough for Mikey to jerk her hand free and tangle it up in his hair in a swift movement. She tugged on the strands, pushing him closer to herself and moaned into his mouth. It started off as involuntarily, especially when her fang pricked his pout and she swiped the resulting drop of blood off with the tip of her tongue, but she exaggerated the sounds as she smoothed her hand down his front, stopping at his crotch and rubbing the heel of her hand against it in a rocking motion.

Pete gasped against her lips. "W-what are you- Mikey." He groaned against her lips. He was confused, to say the least. A moment ago she'd been crying and now... This? But whatever, he wasn't going to question it. Not when it felt so fucking good.

Mikey was trying to get him worked up enough so he was distracted before removing her hand when she was satisfied with her handiwork, moving to slip her hand around his lower back. She felt Pete make a sound of protest against her mouth but that was soon silenced when she rocker her hips up against him, making him mewl with pleasure. "Fuck." He groaned as Mikey worked at slipping her hand into his back pocket once again, this time deciding against the slow approach. She pressed her hand into it and Pete soon realised what was going on. It was almost too late but it clicked in his mind, finally.

Oh.

He should have known this was too good to be true. Fuck.

As Mikey curled her fingers around the metal, Pete used a hand to hold her wrist in place, pulling away from her jaw where his lips had been currently situated.

"Caught you, you sly little fox." He growled lowly as Mikey stopped her movements and grunted against his tight hold on her wrist. Fuck, how was he so strong?

"Goddamn it." She grumbled as he used his other hand to pry the keys from her grip and slid them across the floor to the other side of the room so they were out of Mike's reach.

He tutted as he smiled darkly at her and Mikey was suddenly very aware of how tightly he had her pressed against the wall and how little room there was between both of their bodies. And it was making her head spin and he breath hitch in her throat, much to her disdain. She hated the effect he was having on her, and the fact that he was even having an effect on her at all.

Pete raised his brows and leaned backwards slightly, eyeing Mikey as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in disapproval. "Definitely not moving now. Not after the trick you just pulled."

Mikey groaned in frustration as she hit her head against the wall a couple of times before pruning her lips in frustration and fixing her gaze angrily on a spider pulling itself along a thin line of web up the ceiling.

She continued to ignore Pete and felt a sharp prick against her arm once again. She instantly latched her eyes on the spot, about to violently lash out at Pete when she realised he'd pulled out the piece of needle that was still stuck there. Fuck. That hurt like a bitch. She watched as he dropped it to the ground with a small clatter and a small line of blood trickled from the hole in her arm. She mentally counted the time it took for the blood to stop flowing. Seven seconds.

Pete was just glad he'd got her attention again as she turned to scowl at him. "Fuck off." She growled at his smirking lips. God, she wanted to slap it clean off his face, see who'd be laughing _then_.

He gripped Mikey's arm, eyeing the blood that was still deliciously wet against her skin and his smirk widened as he swiftly leaned down and licked it clean off her hand. Mikey didn't even know how to react to that so she didn't. She was speechless, taken off guard and completely frozen as she watched him tilt his head up to look at her through his lashes as he licked off blood that had smeared against his chin.

Mike simply blinked at him, her lips parted as she watched his eyes grow dark and he gave her a one shoulder shrug. "I don't know why I did that." He nibbled his lip and groaned as he closed his eyes momentarily, swallowing and revelling in the taste at the back of his tongue. "God, you taste so much better than i'd imagined." He breathed out and Mikey couldn't form words.

He opened his eyes again and now his face was deathly serious, no trace of humour as he leaned closer and pressed a barely there, soft kiss to the corner of Mikey's lips. "Look." He pressed another kiss against her jaw and for some reason, Mikey couldn't help but lean into it. Fuck, what was wrong with her today?

"I... Fuck, I don't know what's happening here. But for some reason, unknown to me let me add, I feel obligated to ask why you were crying just then. I don't usually do this sorta thing," he sighed against her neck, "So take it how you will but... I, erh," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "i'm here if you need someone... To talk to."

Mikey went to speak but he cut her off with another soft kiss and Mikey stayed unmoving, taken aback by the sudden affection and gentleness she was receiving from him. This was some weird shit.

Pete kissed against Mikey's neck, nibbling at the crook before darting his tongue out and lapping the skin for reasons unbeknownst to him.

"A-are you... Licking me." Mikey finally choked out as Pete stopped the movements of his tongue, instead rubbing his face against her neck and shoulder, revelling in the skin-on-skin contact.

"Pete, you just fucking licked me." She spoke with a level tone, eyebrows raised in question.

Pete opened his eyes wide, falling out of the trance he'd been in and pausing his weird behaviour. He pulled back and cleared his throat again, not meeting Mikey's eyes and feeling a blush creep its way up his cheeks as she stared disbelievingly at him and wiped at her neck with the back of her hand with a sneer. "What the fuck?" She frowned.

Pete frowned at her, wanting to quickly divert the subject off what just happened. "Mikey, I don't want Frank, or Gerard for that matter, going off at me for not doing my job properly. I've seen how Gerard can get; I haven't forgotten how he knocked Brendon out clean. Jesus, that kid is savage." He shook his head and Mikey cocked her head in confusion because what the hell was he talking about?

Pete realised Mikey had no idea about the whole Brendon debacle so with a sheepish smile he grinned out a quick, "It's a long story." And Mikey furrowed her brows, not sure if she wanted to know.

After a short moment of awkward silence, Mikey cleared her throat and nudged Pete's chest with her fist. He locked his eyes on hers and she let out a low, slightly annoyed, "Will you get your fat ass off me now?"

Pete raised his brows and let out a small chuckle. "Are you going to stop being such a stubborn little pup?"

Mikey scowled at the word he'd referred to her as. "Eat shit. If you think i'm gonna let you pump me full of that crap, you've got another thing coming."

"So what, you're going to keep avoiding it and let yourself be consumed by this virus? Is that it, huh? Do you want to throw your life away and become a... a fucking animal?"

Mikey groaned as she pulled her lip up at him in a small snarl. "You wouldn't understand. Not with your perfect fucking life and your perfect little group of fake friends that keep you in your precious little bubble." The bitterness was showing now. God, she sounded so pathetic but she didn't care.

"What the...?" Pete frowned at Mikey, annoyed.

Mikey ignored him, curious now. "What are you still doing here? Why don't you just get up and leave; go back to your little mansion and your rich little parents that give you everything you want? Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?"

Pete's eyes narrowed and he gripped onto Mikey's waist, holding her tight as he spoke, making her flinch slightly with the tine he used. "You think my life is perfect?" He laughed through his nose. "You don't know shit. My parents couldn't give less of a fuck if they tried. Barely even noticed I was fucking gone. And you know what, living under the radar has been a fucking blessing. It's nice not having parents around that are on the brink of a fucking divorce going at your ear every other second about how i'm not going to amount to much in life and then presuming to bleed each other's ears out about stupid bullshit. I'll bet they were relieved when they thought I was missing; always saw me as some fucking burden that was unwantedly thrust into their lives. The only reason they married was 'cause my dad knocked my mum up. Blamed me for their shitty marriage." Pete snorted humourlessly. "I was a fucking accident and boy do they never forget to remind me of that fact." He turned to Mikey, his eyes dark and threatening. "So don't you dare start having a go at me when you know fuck all about my life."

Mikey gulped up at him, her eyes wide. God, she felt like.... Like shit. Fuck, did she actually feel... Guilty? Did she feel bad for Pete Wentz? How the fuck could she sympathise with him?

She felt like an ass. She'd judged him before she even knew him.

She dropped her head in shame, seeing the red tint in his cheeks and the way his eyes had looked, she knew he was telling the truth. Mikey was blushing with embarrassment. God, she felt like such a fucking douche and the need to apologise weighed down on her heavily. But she wasn't sure if her pride would allow her to do that.

So she settled for chewing on her lip instead, opening and closing her mouth at least three times during the short awkward silence that had ensued, but no words coming out.

Pete was using this as an escape. His parents sounded like fucking assholes and suddenly, Mikey was grateful for her overly-protective, if somewhat overbearing, parents. Why was she such a dick?

For some reason she could feel her eyes brimming with tears again and she hadn't even realised that fact until a silent tear slipped down her face and landed in between their bodies. "Oh." She breathed out ever so quietly as she pulled her hand up to wipe away the stain it had left on her face.

Pete sighed and frowned as he eyed her sparkling brown eyes. "What now?" He pressed, his voice having calmed down and Mikey was once again taken aback by the gentle tone.

Mikey let out a deep shuddering breath and looked down into their laps before letting out a meek, "Sorry."

"Y-what?" Pete raised his brows incredulously.

"God, I said- sorry." She blurted out, blushing wildly as she attempted to keep her features hidden under her hair. "I guess... I guess I misjudged you and i'm... well, you heard me." She mumbled begrudgingly, hating to admit the fact that she was in the wrong. God this was humiliating.

Pete nodded. "Whatever, I don't care for apologies."

Mikey narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What? I just- god you're an ungrateful asshole." She lifted her head to meet his eyes, directing her glare at him as she smacked his chest with a loud thump.

Pete gripped her wrist and raised a brow before expanding. "Sorrys don't mean shit to me. I'd rather have some sort of mutual understanding; you know? I don't want pity. I want respect and I want to be treated like a fucking human being, rather than the scum of the earth you've made me out to be."

Mikey narrowed her eyes further. "In my defence, you can be a misogynistic ass. There's no excuse for that."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't actually mean any of that bullshit. It's just... Guy stuff." He explained.

Mikey laughed. "Guy stuff? Oh, course. Yeah, that excuses the way you heckle the girls from the bleachers and oh, not to mention the way you totally came onto me that first time. And I don't miss the little comments you make in class, either. It's demeaning." She huffed as she tried to tug her arm free of his hold to no avail.

"Fine, fine." Pete finally released Mikey's hand and she tugged it against her chest protectively as he held his own hand sup in surrender. "I promise never to disrespect a girl ever again, happy?"

"Only if you meant it." She accused.

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

They fell into another silence, both lost in their thoughts and occasionally meeting gazes but tearing them away from one another after a few seconds.

"I meant it, by the way." Mikey sighed, breaking the silence once again. She hated awkward silences. "The apology. I know they can come off as insincere and trust me, if anyone despises insincerity then it's me. But I really did mean it. Besides, I... I guess we're not so different, in a way." She nonchalantly shrugged as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Pete cocked his head and raised a brow. "Oh yeah, how so?"

Mikey sighed and felt her cheeks heat up as she spoke. "The whole feeling like you don't belong. I guess you feel lost in your world and I mean... I guess I do too. I'm lost without a cause. Except with me, the truth is that I won't really amount to much. I never paid much attention in school; never cared to. And fuck if i'm forced to work a dead end job for the rest of my shitty life. I guess... I guess that's why I see all... all _this_ as a blessing. An escape; like you."

Pete was shocked. Was Mikey Way opening up to him? The stone hearted Mikey Way had given Pete an insight into her mind and... Jesus, were they having a heart to heart? Moreover, did Mikey Way just compare herself to Pete?

All he could do was nod curtly as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Now we're getting somewhere. Mikey James Way is opening up to me. This is a pivotal moment, get your cameras out, everyone. I want to capture this forever." Pete giggled as he put on an overly theatrical tone of voice.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "You're such a goddamned idiot. Jesus Christ." She grumbled, regretting ever uttering a single word.

Pete chuckled at her, blinking as he remembered Mikey still hadn't taken her shot and he couldn't let her get any worse. It felt like his obligation to keep her sane, now.

"Mikey," Pete started, and the girl knew exactly where he as headed with that one. "I know you're sick of this but you gotta-"

Mikey groaned in frustration and shook her head again. "No. I already said i'm not touching that shit. Look... I might sound fucking crazy but just- just hear me out." She didn't wait for Pete to protest, not that he did anyway. He simply blinked down at her, waiting for her to explain herself.

She sighed deeply as she tried to come up with the words. "This... Whatever is happening with... _us_. This is one thing my brother could never understand. I used to tell him everything. We were like this." She crossed her fingers together in front of Pete's face before dropping her hand into her lap. "I tried to explain it to him but he just- fuck, I guess we're not as like-minded as i'd assumed. But you- you'd understand. I _know_ you would."

Pete continued staring at her. "Gerard always says things happen for a reason. I never really believed in that shit but, I mean, I guess what i'm trying to say is that this was... Meant to happen. Maybe this is a sign from the universe. Maybe this is what i'm destined for, you know?"

Pete sighed. Oh God. "Mikey, is this because you believe you won't get anywhere in life, because that's a fucking lie. I've seen your art. You and your brother, I hate to admit this, but you're like, talented or whatever. No bullshit. You could totally make something of yourselves, you know."

Mikey snorted. "Millions of people go into various artistic courses, the majority coming out with degrees and whatnot, but only the minority ever really succeeding. You think there's much of a place for art in this world? It's all fucking bullshit, Pete. Nobody like me can make a living off art. And don't spew me that bullshit that Gerard says about how if it makes you happy then do it. Because happy doesn't pay the fucking bills. It doesn't give your life any more meaning than you think it should. And growing up sure as hell ain't a fucking picnic in the park. The world is a shitty place and i'd rather not live to see what lies at the end of the road. So if I die like this, at least i'll have died young and hopeless, rather than old and full of regret."

Pete shook his head. "Mikey, that's fucked up. I get that you think the world is shitty, but you can't just give up before you've even tried, you know? God, you can't do this to yourself. That's such a fucking awful way to live your life. Wouldn't you rather leave this world knowing you gave it your all?" Pete had no idea where all these words were coming from but he just rolled with it. Why is it that people were so bad at taking their own advice, yet giving advice to other people rolled off the tongue like your name? "I'd rather have lived my life the way I fucking wanted, doing all the shit I wanted to do and died happy, or recklessly. Don't you wanna leave some sort of mark on the world?"

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Fuck that. No matter what you do, nobody will remember you apart from your fucking family. And once they're under the ground, every trace of your existence will have been wiped clean. You'll be dirt under the ground, food for maggots and worms and fuck knows what else." She scrunched her nose up.

Pete sighed deeply. "Fine, if that's the way you see it then go ahead. Throw your life away. I, on the other hand, want to experience what the world has to throw at me. I'll take it all in fucking stride." Mikey snorted at that, all unladylike.

"What? Is that so hard to believe? I want to get married someday. Have fucking kids just to say fuck you to the world; i'd raise them right and give them the best fucking life and know that at least i'll have gotten one thing right in my entire existence. They'd be my legacy. They'd keep me alive when i'm gone." Pete was absentmindedly rambling now, unable to stop. He'd never really voiced these opinions before and was completely unabashedly letting the words spill to Mikey, who was probably indifferent to everything he was saying but he didn't really care in the moment.

Mikey's jaw, meanwhile, was slack to the ground. Were these words really coming out of Pete's mouth? What in the actual fuck? She let out a small laugh. "You're a total fucking pansy, dude." Mikey giggled. "Jesus, i'm a fucking girl and even I don't aspire to shit like that. Marriage? That's a fucking joke." She snorted. "There's no such thing as fucking love. It's all Hollywood bullshit. Fuck that. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than in some dead end marriage. Divorce is too expensive."

Pete scoffed. "Just 'cause you don't have aspirations, doesn't mean you get to shit all over mine. And you're wrong. You're already jumping to conclusions about your future when you haven't even started living it yet. If you expect divorce, then it's going to happen. God, you're such a fucking cynic. How can you think like that? Always so fucking negative." Pete sighed. "I pity the man who falls for you." He grinned when he felt Mikey punch his arm.

"Fuck you." She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, even if it was a small one. And Pete definitely didn't miss it. "I'm not a cynic, i'm a _realist._ And fuck your aspirations. I'll shit on them because they're unrealistic. Soon as I get out of these cuffs, i'm fucking leaving this town. Fuck everyone. I'm doing what I want from now on. No limits."

Pete let out a sigh leaning into Mikey's shoulder. "Oh yeah, and where are you going to go?" He questioned. "Have you thought about money? Food? Transport?" He pressed small kisses against her collarbone and felt Mikey shudder beneath him.

"I-i'll figure it out." She gulped as she felt warmth in her stomach, a buzzing warmth that made her smile absentmindedly.

"What about your... affliction?" Pete raised a brow. He was completely unconvinced that Mikey would actually do that, but then again, he didn't really know her. And if he was being completely honest, he didn't exactly want her totally gone from his life.

"What about it? Don't lie and tell me the first time you tasted blood, you were completely opposed to it. Or the fact that you feel like you're on such a fucking power rush. Like you're constantly high on some crazy drug." She raised her brows as Pete stopped kissing her neck and instead pressed soft kisses against her jawline. "Pete." She prompted as she pushed him away with her free hand.

Pete groaned and pressed his forehead against Mikey's shoulder. "It's not me though. I know it's not me. That's the difference between you and me; I know that whatever i'm feeling right now, all these desires and other bullshit, it's all the virus talking. Maybe that's why i'm better at this self-control shit. Because it seems the line between the real you and the fake you is blurring into obscurity. Once Gerard and Frank get the cure, then I know everything will go back to the way it was, as much as I don't want that." He mumbled the last few words and lifted his head to meet Mikey's gaze. "Just remember, you always have a choice. It's the fact of making the right one."

Mikey pretended to agree with what he was saying. God, he sounded like such a self-righteous ass but she wouldn't tell him that. She decided there and then that if she wanted out, she needed to play the part and gain their trust. And that she would do.

*********

After having finished his session with Dallon, Gerard grinned as he made his way to the music room to find Frank so he could take them home. He'd convinced his parents that Mikey was at school, having miraculously recovered overnight. The only problem now, was that he needed to figure out a way to make them think she was home without them actually seeing her. Fuck, this was all getting too much. He needed a plan.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, noticing Ray was there too and Ryan. And Brendon. What the hell did he want? Gerard sighed and wandered over toward Frank, who greeted him with a grin and a soft kiss on the lips. He tasted like cigarette smoke, Gerard noted. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Great." Gerard beamed at Frank. "He agreed to look after Mikey and Pete, who, erh, he kinda already knew about. But he hasn't said a word. I promise, we can trust him." Gerard rambled in a panic.

Frank crossed his arms over his chest. "How the hell did he know?"

"The notebook." Ray answered. "I should have known. Dang it." He sighed to himself.

"Look, whatever guys. Ray, tell Gerard about your first gig! I can't believe you never told us earlier." Ryan squealed as he clapped his hands together in excitement.

"What gig?" Gerard pondered. He vaguely remembered that Ray was in a band but Ray hardly ever talked about it, to be quite honest. Was he shy or, like, ashamed?

Ray blushed crimson as he cleared his throat. "Thanks for that, Ryan." He sighed as he turned to face Gerard. "It's nothing much. Just a small bar at the edge of town." He mumbled modestly as he scuffed his foot on the ground.

"Oh, that's really cool, Ray! You know, all great bands gotta start off somewhere. You never do talk about your band, by the way. What are you guys called?" Gerard asked, genuinely happy for his friend because he was brilliant at guitar. It's a shame he was so was so self-conscious about it sometimes.

"The Rodneys." He mumbled, blushing pink. "It's just a little project with me and my little brother and my friend Matt. He's kind of a friend of the family. He's a lot older than me. It sort of just started off as a thing to build my brother's confidence because he's a selective mute. But we love it and it's become our little baby." He smiled so widely talking about his band and Gerard couldn't help but return it.

"Ray, you're such a great person, that's so sweet." Gerard cooed at the fact that Ray started a band for his brother. What a brilliant human being. He was glad to call him a friend.

"Yeah, sure." Ray mumbled, his face crimson as he stared at the floor. "I've tried asking Frank to join. He'd add great things to our sound but he always declines. Matt and I even wrote in a section for rhythm guitar in a song to convince him but nothing seems to work. Maybe you can convince him, Gerard." Ray pleaded.

Gerard turned to Frank who had an arm wrapped around Gerard's waist. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't do bands. I'm fine with just me and my guitar."

"But Frank." Gerard raised his brows. "What, are you nervous about it or something?"

Frank shook his head. "No way. Besides, Ray's band is great anyway. I've seen them play a few times. They really don't need me." He shrugged and Gerard let it slide. He sent Ray an apologetic look. If Frank didn't want to join, then there was nothing he could do about that. It's not like he could force Frank to do things he didn't want to. But having a boyfriend who was in a band did sound pretty awesome to Gerard.

"The gig is tomorrow night! It's going to be amazing, I can't wait. We'll all be there, cheering you on, Ray. Don't you worry." Ryan giggled and Ray groaned in disapproval.

"God, you're going to embarrass me. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Gerard giggled at that. "Sounds amazing but I mean... I don't know if it would be such a good idea leaving Mikey alone. I'd have to make sure everything is okay with her first and if I can't make it then i'm sorry in advance. I would really love to come, though. It does sound amazing." Gerard sent him an apologetic look.

"Aw, that's a shame dude. Because Christa is going to be there too. Oh, did I not mention that? Ray invited her to the gig as an apology for being an idiot and she accepted. It's going to be great. I can't wait to tell her all your dirty little secrets, Ray. You'll miss out, Gee" Ryan giggled and Ray groaned again, a lot louder than before.

"Dude, I still think that's really awesome." Brendon added. "I've heard your demos; Ryan showed me. He's like your number one fangirl. Has all of them stocked up in his bedroom and I play them sometimes. Oh, and there's that one song that we like to put on to get us in the mood, you know, and we have it on in the background when we-"

"Bren! Erh, we should really get going. Wouldn't want to keep my mother waiting. She's cooked dinner specially, 'cause she knew you were coming round." Ryan was blushing a deep crimson and Gerard was pretty sure he didn't want to know how that sentence was going to end.

Brendon pouted as Ryan started pulling him away. "But I- I wanted to see Pete before we-"

"Well tough." Ryan chided as he pulled Brendon out of the doors. "We gotta go. Bye guys." Ryan mumbled as they stumbled away.

"Well... _That_ was weird." Frank rubbed the back of his head as he held back a giggle.

Ray, the innocent little Ray, had no idea what had just happened and stood in the middle of the room in slight confusion before shaking it off. "So, Frank... Are you coming? Relax, only to watch. Not play. Though, I wouldn't be opposed to you playing." Ray's tone was hopeful and Frank shrugged.

"If Gerard's going then count me in."

Gerard shook his head. "Oh no, Frank you should go if you want. Don't make your decisions on account of me-"

Frank raised his brows and smiled. "Oh Gerard, do you even know me by now? You're mental if you think i'm letting you stay home alone with Pete and Mikey. If you stay, then I stay. It's as simple as that."

Gerard nibbled on his fingernails, feeling as though Frank felt some sort of responsibility over him and not really liking the sound of that in the least. Gerard continued nibbling his fingernails and when Frank sent him that look, he stopped like a deer in the headlights before sending his boyfriend a sheepish smile and dropping his hand to his side.

"Sorry." He mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor and Frank giggled at him.

"What are you apologising for? My God, Gee." Frank laughed before leaning up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Gerard's cheek.

"Well, i'll see you guys tomorrow." Ray grinned at the two of them. He was happy that Frank and Gerard had found each other, and even happier for the fact that Gerard made Frank so happy. Frank needed someone like Gerard.

Gerard watched as Ray picked up his guitar case and started on his way out of the room, sending the boys a small wave and a smile before following after Ryan and Brendon.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, now." Frank smiled mischievously, batting his lashes at Gerard before gripping him around the waist and dipping his back slightly so Frank was leaning over Gerard.

The younger boy squeaked and let out a round of giggles when Frank pressed a kiss to his collarbone. He pushed himself upright and pulled Frank in for a kiss, their lips melding together in perfect harmony. "I love you." Frank muffled against Gerard's lips.

"Love you too." Gerard returned with a grin, his heart filled with so much warmth and joy that nothing could bring him down. Not in this moment.

*************

 


	18. W.D.Y.W.F.M?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (title is What do you want from me?, by the NBHD)

 

*************

"Yes, ma, i'll be home very soon. Mikey's completely fine. Her phone died and she told me to tell you she's staying over at a friend's tonight so she can catch up on schoolwork she's missed out on." Gerard nibbled his fingernails as he spoke, trying to bite back on the nerves that always crept up whenever he lied to his parents; something that seemed to be quite commonplace these days. You'd think he was an expert at it with how much lying he'd been doing over the past month.

"Tell her to call me as soon as she can, alright? I love the fact that you're both finally being normal teenagers for once and spending time _out_ of the house, but your father and I would really appreciate if you'd tell us where you were going. We still worry, you know?" Her voice was soft on the other end, crackling slightly from static.

Gerard sighed and shifted his weight to his other foot as he spoke. "I know and i'm sure Mikey is sorry. She's feeling a lot better now."

"That's great." He could hear the smile in her voice but then her tone turned serious as she spoke the next words. "I'm only asking because i'm worried about you. I do trust you, Gerard, okay? I know you would never go behind my back and do anything silly and you're always looking out for Mikey and for that i'm so grateful to have someone like you as a son. I love you. Both of you. So much."

Gerard felt terrible now. Guilt and a little bit of anxiety were weighing down on him about how completely wrong his mother was. _Fuck._ He knew it was all for the best but even so, lying was something that did not sit well with him.

Frank sensed something off with Gerard, watching how his face fell as he listened to his mother on the other end of the line and pressed himself against Gerard's back, his arms wrapped around the taller boy's stomach as he rested his chin against Gerard's shoulder and placed soft kisses against his lower jaw.

Gerard gasped at the initial contact but soon fell against Frank, feeling some of the bad thoughts ebb as he focused on the way Frank was rubbing circles against his stomach with his thumbs and humming a soft tune in Gerard's ear.

"Love you too, mum." Gerard sighed as he felt Frank curl his fingers around Gerard's wrist to slowly tug Gerard's fingers away from his teeth.

Gerard blushed, looking to the floor as Frank mumbled in his ear. " _Gee_." He scolded and the younger boy tried to hold back a small, sheepish smile.

"Alright, well, i'll see you soon. Goodbye, honey." With that, she hung up and Gerard let out a deep breath as he replaced his phone in his pocket. He took a moment to brace himself before turning around so he was now facing Frank, his hands pressed against the smaller boy's chest as they stood on the porch right outside Frank's house.

"Stop being so worried and nervous and on edge all the time." Frank mumbled as he pressed his hands on Gerard's shoulders, massaging them between his fingers. "You look like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, Gee. It's not a good look on you. And that's saying something, because i'm pretty sure you could even make a dirty trash bag look good." Frank teased as he pressed a kiss to one of Gerard's cheeks, both of which were now tinged pink and numbing from the chilly October breeze grazing against his skin.

Gerard furrowed his brows as he licked at his dry lips. He watched as the wind tousled against Frank's fringe in the darkness, the curly, brown strands dancing shadows across his eyes, his lips curled up at the corners in a wide, comforting smile. The taller boy absentmindedly lifted up his hand, using the tip of his index finger to trace softly across Frank's pronounced smile lines, making the older boy's brow quirk.

"Gee?" Frank questioned as Gerard trailed his fingers down to rest on Frank's collarbones.

"Yeah?" Gerard mumbled dreamily as he fiddled with the neckline of Frank's shirt, losing himself to his thoughts.

"Not to sound... cheesy, or whatever the fuck, but do you... I don't know, believe in, like, soulmates? Or, you know, fate or whatever." Frank mumbled out quickly, blushing slightly as he pressed himself closer to Gerard, sparkling eyes locked on blinking hazel ones. Gerard could see Frank's cheeks slowly tinting pink and somehow he didn't think it was influenced by the cold.

"W-what? Why?" Gerard quizzed, heart thumping against his eardrums as his face took on a brighter tint of pink, bordering on red.

Frank shrugged, smile unyielding. "Just answer the question."

"I, erh... I don't know." Gerard blushed as he smiled down at Frank softly. "I guess I believe in fate but the idea that someone is pre-destined for you? It seems like bullshit to me, really." Gerard spoke honestly. "I feel like fate or chance has a part to play in who crosses paths with who, and when. But honestly, I-I kinda think that we control who has a lasting impact on us. Our words and actions and choices control who stays and goes." Gerard mumbled shyly, gaze having dropped to Frank's chest.

Frank cocked his head in thought as he mulled over Gerard's words, a corner of his lips tugged up in a half smile. "I guess... I agree with you there. I feel like oir paths crossed for a reason." Frank slipped a hand down to interlock his fingers with Gerard's uninjured hand. "And maybe this is the weed talking," Frank giggled, "but if soulmates were a thing," he breathed as he pulled their joined hands up so his lips grazed against Gerard's knuckles, eyes locked on Gerard's, "I think mine and your souls would have somehow been connected."

Gerard's face was burning bright red now, eyes wide and lips curved into a wide grin. "Definitely the weed talking." He muttered breathlessly.

"Well, I don't care because either way, I love you." Frank mumbled, leaning up to repeatedly press his lips against the crook of Gerard's neck.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath, his grip on Frank's hand tightening a smidge as Frank continued to assault his neck.

For some reason, Gerard's anxiety started slipping itself into his thoughts. God, he couldn't even let himself be happy for a single moment until that old fiend started shoving itself into his life. "Frank..." He spoke quietly.

"Mm?" Frank muffled against Gerard's skin.

"A-are we... Moving too fast?" He couldn't help the rapid rate of his heart as he thought back to the memories of earlier in the day... When he'd slept with Frank. They'd slept together. Gerard wasn't a virgin, not anymore. Oh fuck. It hadn't completely registered with him until now.

Fuck.

Frank stopped then, pulling away to loom Gerard in the eyes, slight worry creasing his features. "What do you mean?"

Gerard sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on his breathing that was getting harder and harder to control. "I just... I don't know." Gerard pressed his lips together, feeling a lump in his throat as he started panicking. Clammy hands and shivering spine; he knew exactly where this was headed.

_Fuck fuck please no, not now._

"Hey, are you okay?" Frank rubbed his thumb against Gerard's hand, his other cupping around Gerard's face, the pads of his finger stroking the cool, alabaster skin.

Gerard shook his head, unable to speak. Frank realised what was happening and instantly pressed a hand to the nape of Gerard's neck, pushing him down so his face fell against Frank's shoulder. "Breathe, baby, you're alright."

But he wasn't alright. Not in the least. He'd known Frank for less than a month and he'd already given himself to him. Everything. His body.

His fucking heart.

How? How was it so easy to fall for someone, he wondered.

Unless it wasn't meant to be this easy.

_Love isn't easy, Gerard. But you are. You're a slut._

Gerard shook his head, trying to quell the bad thoughts. "No, fuck off." He muffled against Frank's shirt, his voice so quiet, barely even a whisper.

It felt as though Gerard's heart was constructed from glass. Everything he felt for Frank, these strange, unfamiliar and consuming feelings he had that scared him _so much_ ; they were so strong that his heart felt weak in comparison, as though it was incapable of containing them. It was vulnerable to breaking so easily, just as easily as he had fallen for the boy who was holding him in his warm embrace. Something was bound to go wrong somewhere, just like everything always did in life. Good things were always followed by bad. If something _did_ go wrong, then Gerard felt as though his heart would slip from his sleeve and shatter against the ground into a million tiny fragments.

God, he felt so pathetic.

Gerard was gasping for air now, feeling his body lose control as he fell into Frank, the older boy smoothing a hand against Gerard's back, the other squeezing Gerard's hand reassuringly.

"I've got you." Frank murmured softly against Gerard's ear, feeling Gerard's chest rise and fall rapidly between their interlocked bodies. "Let's go inside, okay?" Frank pulled away and fumbled around in his pockets for his keys, one had still in a tight grasp with the younger boy's as he turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

He led the teary eyed boy into his house, locking the door behind them before moving into the living room. He ignored the fact that Pete was currently settled on the sofa, flicking through channels on the television and sat himself down, pulling Gerard with him.

And Mikey was situated right beside him, an annoyed look on her flustered face. Frank narrowed his eyes at Pete; what the hell was she doing up here? But then his eyes drifted to the fact that their wrists were attached to one another's via the cuffs. Oh great.

As soon as they entered the room, Mikey perked up and her annoyed expression grew into one of anger, before her brows furrowed in slight concern at the current state of her brother.

Pete watched the interaction with narrowed eyes, noting the fact that Gerard looked as though he was struggling for breath. "What's up with him?" Pete questioned, his attention completely on the pair now, having abandoned the TV which was broadcasting news in the background.

Frank ignored Pete's question and continued rubbing Gerard's back, mumbling soothing words in his ears. But the younger boy was trying to push him away. He needed space. He needed to think. He needed to _breathe_ and it was getting harder to do that with how Frank was pressed against him.

But at the same time, Frank was providing a distraction from the bad thoughts. He calmed his racing thoughts, yet not his racing heart. How was he able to pull that contradiction?

And if this was anything but love, then why did it feel so... Right? To be held by him. Touched by him. _Kissed_ by him.

Frank started pulling away when Gerard pushed at his chest. "Sorry, i'll give you some space. Water. You look parched." Frank noted as he smoothed the pads of his fingers over Gerard's slightly chapped lips. Gerard looked to the ground before squeezing his brimming eyes shut. No, he could hold back the tears. He'd fight against them. He could do it. He took shudderingly deep breaths as Frank tentatively stood and scurried off toward the kitchen.

"Goddamn it, he's having another panic attack." Mikey muttered as she removed her legs from the crossed position they were in against the sofa, settling herself on the edge of the seat, effectively moving as far from Pete as possible. She was still angry with her brother, but the concern for his wellbeing was overpowering that anger just a smidge.

Gerard perked up at the sound of his sister's voice, eyes wide as he took in her figure that was blurred by the tears in his eyes. He blinked them away until his vision cleared and clutched at his chest, which felt heavy and painful. Fuck. "M-Mikey?" He managed to breathe out between breaths.

His sister rolled her eyes. "No, this is Patrick. Jesus, Gerard."

Pete blinked at Gerard in curiosity, still confused as to what was happening. "I-is he gonna be okay? He looks pretty shaken up, man. Something happen?" Pete mumbled, his eyes narrowing further at the next question. "Frank do something?"

Gerard managed to shake his head, mouthing out a 'no', eyes wide and Mikey groaned, throwing her head backwards. "Pete, shut up and unlock me. Now." She harshly raised the wrist clad in the cold metal and Pete yelped when it scraped against his wrist, making Mikey smirk.

"No way." Pete raised a brow in defiance, leaning back against the sofa.

Mikey rolled her eyes and growled low in her throat. "Pete, I swear to God, you don't get me out of these fucking restraints and I will claw your eyes out of their sockets."

Pete frowned. "You're not going anywhere. Don't think you can use... Whatever this is," he gestured toward Gerard, "as an excuse. You haven't taken your shot and I don't trust you a single bit."

Mikey tensed her jaw. Fuck. "He needs me. I'm always the one who gets him through it. Let me go." She grumbled.

Pete blinked at her before shuffling himself off the sofa and tugging her toward Gerard. "Fine. Let's go." He smirked as Mikey grew slightly red faced. She felt like a fucking dog, it was _humiliating._ But at least she'd gotten a good right hook in against Pete's lower jaw when he'd implemented this plan earlier. She smiled smugly at the red tinge forming against his face as he pulled them to stand in front of Gerard who now had his head between his thighs.

Pete kneeled beside Gerard, tugging at Mikey's wrist harshly and pulling her down so she was in front of her brother. Mikey glared warningly at Pete, who shrugged innocently, before throwing him one last dirty look and resting her eyes on her brother. "Gerard, are you breathing like I taught you?" She pressed a hand against his thigh, squeezing reassuringly, just as Frank walked into the room, glass of water in hand.

Pete watched as Frank's eyes narrowed in warning to Mikey, hand visibly tightening around the glass. "Get away from him." His voice was dangerously low as he walked toward the trio.

Mikey glared up at Frank, hand protectively squeezing against Gerard's thigh as she leaned closer toward her brother, teeth slightly bared at the small teenager. Frank could feel his heart rate pick up slightly at of Mikey's animalistic tendencies. The way she was acting was... Not exactly very human.

He noted the tinge of red in her eyes, barely there; just enough to notice if you looked hard enough. God, she fucking looked crazy.

Frank furrowed his brows, keeping his eyes locked on Mikey's, challenging her to make him move as he settled down beside Gerard, hand pressed against Gerard's back.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Mikey gritted out through her teeth. "He's _my_ brother."

"Well he's _my_ boyfriend and I actually fucking give a damn about his wellbeing." Frank spat, leaning closer to Gerard.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mikey sneered.

Pete was darting his eyes back and forth between the two before he broke in with a, "Hey, can we not do this shit right now?" which was, unsurprisingly, completely ignored.

"It _means_ exactly what I said." He countered.

"You're not making any goddamned sense! _God_ you're an insufferable bastard!" Mikey was shaking visibly with anger now and Frank continued to spur it on.

"I think i'm making perfect sense, _murderer._ " Frank taunted.

Mikey's eyes grew wide with rage and he watched as she fisted her hands in frustration, trying to hold back from lunging at him. "I'm not a fucking murderer."

"I think all those dogs currently laying in the ground beg to differ, _murderer._ " Frank sneered at her.

"Oh, that's _it_!" Mikey yelled as she tried to lunge for Frank, but the smaller teenager was fast and quickly lunged from her clawing hands. Meanwhile, Pete had his arms wrapped around Mikey from behind, pulling her away. "Let me go! I'll fucking _show you_ a murderer!" Mikey thrashed about in Pete's arms and he was struggling to contain her, but whatever he was doing was working, just about.

Pete winced when one of Mikey's claws extended and scraped against his forearm. "Fuck! Mikey, stop! Calm the fuck down. Frank, you're a fucking idiot." Pete glared at his friend who looked completely unapologetic.

"She's a fucking maniac." Frank scowled.

"Fuck you!" Mikey yelled.

"Stop it!" Gerard was going completely crazy, being caught in between all this. Especially since he felt as though he was the root of the argument. "Just- _please_ don't." He sobbed, hands pressed against his face. "P-please just s-stop fighting." He gasped out between sobs.

Frank was suddenly weighed down by guilt. He immediately smoothed his hand over Gerard's back, rubbing comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Gee. Here, please drink this." Frank pried Gerard's hands from his face but as soon as his hands fell away, Gerard refused Frank's request and instead, wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders, head buried in the crook of Frank's neck as small, soft sobs continued wracking his body. "Fuck, look what you did." Frank glared at Mikey and Pete groaned in annoyance from behind her when she snapped her head toward Frank.

" _Me_? This is _your_ fault."

"P-please don't fight!" Gerard cried, words muffled against Frank's shirt. "Stop it- b-both of you!" He tried to keep his voice steady as he swallowed down the sobs, tears having stopped rolling.

Frank bit his tongue at that, turning away from Mikey as he focused on Gerard. He tightened his hold on the boy, pressing soft kisses against the side of his face as Gerard worked at calming his breathing.

An awkward silence ensued and the only sound to be heard was harsh breathing coming from Mikey and Gerard, before both sounds gradually descended to unnoticeable when they'd managed to calm themselves down enough.

"Well," Pete decided to break the ice, still feeling the tension in the air. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat, Mikey." Pete tugged Mikey up and as soon as he'd mentioned the word 'hungry', Mikey's stomach grumbled in anticipation.

But despite the, now bordering on painful, hunger, Mikey refused to move from her spot. "No." She mumbled, stubbornly.

Pete sighed in frustration. "Mikey, you haven't eaten a thing all day. _Come on_." He tugged again but Mikey stayed unmoving.

"W-what? Why not?" Gerard forced himself out of his small reverie, pulling away from Frank to look his sister in the eye. "Mikey, what's wrong?" He pulled up a sleeved hand to wipe away tear trails on his cheeks and chin, red, puffy eyes locked on exhausted brown iris'.

"I should be asking _you_ that." Mikey countered, trying to turn it around on her brother, a hand pressed against her hip.

Gerard shook his head. "I'm okay now. But you-"

"No, you're obviously not, Gee. I know you only get panic attacks when something's been weighing down on you. Spill." She prompted, cutting in.

Gerard frowned and shook his head nervously, eyes darting quickly from Frank to Mikey. "It's just- the stupid anxiety. You know what it does to me." Gerard blushed in embarrassment, not feeling up to talking about what exactly was bothering him.

"Gee." Mikey cocked a brow in waiting and Gerard started shuffling awkwardly in his seat before looking to Pete and Frank for help.

"Just... the bad thoughts. It's when I can't control them, but I promise i'm alright." _For now_ , _anyway; just as long as I don't think too hard and let them stay closed behind that compartment in my brain._

Mikey sent Gerard a disbelieving look and was about to start on him again when Pete cut in. Thank God. "Gerard, would you tell your sister to eat something, please? She's a stubborn little mule."

Mikey scoffed at Pete's choice of wording and the fact that Pete now had an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his side with a smug smirk.

Gerard watched as Mikey struggled against Pete but sighed in frustration and stopped after a small moment.

It was all so obvious to him now, after what Dallon had told him. It was subtle, but Gerard noticed how Mikey leaned into Pete ever so slightly. It was as though she hadn't even realised she was doing it. And the way her hand brushed against his thigh, which made Pete's grip tighten against his sister's waist.

They were bound together. And not just by those cuffs. They were metaphorically bound together. Forever. Oh God, Gerard didn't know how to break it to his sister. She would go mental. Be in denial.

Gerard chewed nervously on his lips. His throat felt extremely dry now; he could barely swallow. He spied the glass still in Frank's hand and pulled it off him, gulping the cold liquid down nervously.

"Whoa there, easy, Gee." Frank laughed as he watched lines of water trickle down the corners of Gerard's mouth.

Gerard hadn't told anyone about it yet. Not even Frank.

God, this was going to be an awkward conversation.

Unless he kept this little secret to himself. It should be fine, right? Just until the day after tomorrow, when everything would finally go back to normal. None of this would even matter anymore and Mikey would go back to despising Pete.

Yeah... This, he would keep to himself. He didn't want to be the one to flip the fast forward switch on the ticking time bomb that was Mikey Way. God, he couldn't even begin to imagine her reaction.

Gerard downed the entire glass so fast, he started to splutter and choke on the water.

"Jeez, dude! You're a mess." Frank giggled as he slapped his hand against Gerard's back.

Gerard calmed down, wiping at his face with his sleeve once again, his cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Went down the wrong pipe, I guess."

Pete was moving, once again, toward the kitchen but Mikey was tugging him back. "Dude, i'm _hungry_ and there's no way you're keeping me from getting my food. I don't care if you refuse to eat anymore." Pete lied, knowing that once he had the food laid out in front of him, he was going to taunt her with it until she eventually gave in. There was no way she could resist.

Mikey made a noise of protest and dragged reluctantly behind Pete as he walked. When they were gone, Frank turned to Gerard who was nibbling nervously on his fingernails. "Gee." Frank sighed as he took Gerard's hand and interlocked their fingers in his lap, holding him in place as he spoke. "Are you going to talk to me? D-did I do something?" Frank frowned and nibbled on his lower lip, sucking his lip ring into his mouth absentmindedly. "You said... We were moving too fast." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and composing himself before opening them and keeping them trained on Gerard's wavering gaze. "I'm sorry- just tell me what you want. Do you... Do you regret it?" His voice was trembling now, tone lowering to an almost whisper.

Gerard's heart raced in his chest and his heart broke at how stricken Frank looked in that moment. And he knew immediately, when his stomach twisted and heart tightened, that he did not regret it. But he was scared because he'd never had this before and it was all so new to him. Everything was. Maybe that's what was consuming him; fear. Or maybe it was because he didn't think he was good enough. Oh God, what if Frank left him because he wasn't good enough? What if Frank had gotten what he wanted and-

"Gee." Frank prompted desperately when it had been a moment too long that the younger teenager hadn't spoken. He looked so lost in himself. "I've fucked it up, haven't I? Oh God." Frank breathed and Gerard blinked at Frank and his body was moving before his mind had a chance to cut in.

He pressed his lips against Frank's, just a soft, innocent kiss. Something to show Frank that he hadn't done anything wrong. He felt Frank's arms wrap around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair as Frank started moving his lips against Gerard's. The younger boy immediately responded and pressed his uninjured hand against Frank's waist, pulling him close. He shuffled back against the sofa as the kiss deepened, pulling Frank against him and the older boy settled himself into Gerard's lap, straddling him, with their lips interlocked the entire time.

Their lips danced in synchronisation until both needed to breathe again. Gerard pulled away first, feeling Frank's hot breath against his parted lips. "Frankie." Gerard murmured as Frank leaned in to press soft, feather-light kisses against his lower lip.

"Mm?" Frank hummed, his lips grazing against Gerard's jaw.

Gerard didn't speak for a moment, trying to work himself up to it. So he let Frank continue peppering kisses against his skin before he finally sucked in a breath, his cheeks heating up. "Am I good enough?" He whispered. Frank took a moment to digest the question, stopping still in his tracks.

"What?" Frank breathed, laughing through his nose at the ridiculous question.

"I'm sorry, don't answer that. I shouldn't have said anything." Gerard internally groaned at himself, his cheeks scorching red.

Frank sighed in frustration. "For God's sake, Gee." He muttered. "Why do you always do this to yourself? I wish you could see what I see. God, I love you so much." Frank looked Gerard dead in the eye, trying to come across as honest and sincere as he could possibly be. "You're more than fucking good enough. You're probably _too_ fucking good for me. You could do so much better than an idiot stoner who's headed down a path to self-destruction. You're going to make something of yourself someday. You'll be an amazing artist or some shit. Your name will be in all the big galleries."

Gerard blushed even harder at the intensity of Frank's tone. His eyes were seemingly looking straight through to his soul. "Frank I-I don't..." He sighed and dropped his gaze to Frank's chest and his heart sped up as he tried to get out what he had actually meant by his initial question. "I meant w-was I... _Good?_ " He breathed out quickly, words stumbling over one another in the process. He couldn't bring himself to meet Frank's face. He couldn't look at his reaction.

"What are you...? Oh." It took a moment but Frank finally realised what he was talking about. "Oh." He repeated, watching Gerard's chest rise and fall quickly.

"Oh my _God_ that is not how you cook meat! Are you fucking retarded or something, _Jesus Christ_!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen, which was followed by a loud clatter of metal against tile.

"And that's a fucking sandwich grill, idiot!"

"Shut up, I _know_." Pete yelled back, embarrassment lacing his tone.

"What the fuck are you doing? Oh my God, _boys_. Give it here!"

"Fine then." Pete replied smugly as Mikey took the reins. Well, that was easy, he thought.

"Oh God, w-we should go see what they're doing." Gerard suggested as he started pushing Frank away. But the smaller boy didn't budge. In fact, he pushed Gerard back, his hands pressed either side of Gerard's head against the sofa.

"They'll be fine." Frank mumbled against Gerard's lips, eyes grazing over them as he spoke. "And to answer your question, let's put it this way; you're the only person who's ever been able to turn me on by a simple kiss." Frank nibbled Gerard's lower lip as he pressed his hips against Gerard's. The younger teenager held back a gasp when he felt just _how_ turned on he was. "And God, you looked so fucking perfect underneath me, with your head thrown back, your hair all slicked with sweat." Frank murmured against Gerard's lips, nibbling on the lower one as he spoke. He slipped his hands down and grasped Gerard's thighs tightly, grinding against the younger boy who mewled beneath him. "And your fuckin' thighs... mmm..." He trailed off as he kissed Gerard, open mouthed.

"Oh, _Frank_." Gerard moaned between kisses and just as Frank started trailing his hand down Gerard's midriff, an intrusion broke them apart.

"Frank, why does the oven not - oh." Pete smirked at the flustered looking couple before backing away slowly, Mikey grumbling behind him. "Never mind, i'll just use this lighter."

"Could you stop _dragging_ me around like a fuckin' ragdoll?" Mikey growled behind Pete and let out a drawn out, frustrated groan when he started pulling her back into the kitchen. "Make your fuckin' mind up!" She yelled at a giggling Pete.

Frank's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, why did he need a lighter? Oh fuck, Pete don't you dare burn my kitchen!" Frank slipped out of Gerard's lap and momentarily turned back to peck him on the cheek. "Sorry, baby, i'll be right back. Damn it, remind me _never_ to have children." Frank muttered as he ran after the pair, and Gerard couldn't help but laugh to himself.

*********

Mrs Way was a work from home mother. She created small trinkets, crafts and jewellery and sold them on an _Etsy_ profile she'd started a few years ago as a form of therapy. But recently, it had really been taking off and her social media which she used to advertise her creations, had garnered a few thousand follows over the course of her career.

She was doing well for herself, considering she started from practically nothing. Didn't even have a degree in business or anything of the sort. In fact, she had to drop out of college when she got pregnant with Mikey and that was when everything had changed for her.

She hadn't even known what she was doing with her life until her kids came into it and that was when she had some sort of epiphany; maybe her children was what she was meant to do all along. When Mikey was born, she was the happiest mother anyone could ever have the pleasure of knowing. Mikey filled the void that had been missing for so long. She was a troublesome child, and an even more troublesome adolescent.

She'd married Donald four months into her pregnancy and after Mikey came Gerard. Sweet, lovely Gerard. He was always so good and kind. He loved everyone like they were his own. He had such a big heart for such a sad child.

Donna could see it in his eyes; the look she wore the majority of her own. He was lost, just like she had been. Maybe he was trying to find purpose, which was why Donna allowed her children to do whatever it was that they pleased with their lives, within reason. She wanted them to be happy, like she had been when she'd found her purpose.

And now she was worried. She couldn't help but feel as though something was going on in their lives. Something bigger than what was considered the usual teen problems.

She sat at the dining room table, trying to focus on drawing out a few designs but she kept drawing a blank. Her mind would not allow her to focus on anything other than the small piece of plastic sitting in her pocket. What she'd found in her children's room when she'd been cleaning it out.

It had taken her a while to figure out what it was. At first, she'd assumed it was a plastic lid cover for a pen or some sort of makeup pen. But after some mulling it over, she'd realised it was much too thin to function as either of these. After a few google searches and comparing, she'd come to the, what seemed outrageous, conclusion that this was some sort of needle cap.

Maybe she was just being paranoid but what if her children were doing drugs? And not even marijuana or nicotine... Not, this- what she now held between her thumb and forefinger- was indicative of something much more sinister.

She hoped to God she was wrong and that it was just paranoia and worry talking, but she couldn't help but add the pieces together. Mikey's behaviour as of late had been a lot more temperamental than usual. A lot more out of control. And the fact she had been off sick from school for so long... maybe she was suffering from some sort of addiction.

God, it pained Donna Way to have these thoughts, as it would pain any mother. She could feel her heart tearing in two, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to spill.

Or maybe Mikey was going through withdrawals and Gerard was helping her through it. Maybe that was why both she and Gerard had been so adamant against seeing a doctor; she had found it strange at the time when Gerard had sided with Mikey. Usually, he would want to do anything in his power to help his sister and for that, Donna Way was so grateful.

She only hoped to God that if Mikey was in trouble like she'd thought, that Gerard was doing his job and helping her through it. She hoped to _God_ that Gerard wasn't in the same boat as Mikey, for that matter. But she couldn't bring herself to imagine her son getting into this kind of trouble. He was much too meek for any of that. Much too sensible, too.

Donna twirled the piece of orange tinted plastic between trembling fingers and sniffled to herself. If this was all true, then she felt as though she'd failed as a mother. And if she had failed as a mother, then what was the purpose of her life anymore?

She hated to think that way, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was put on this earth to guide her children in the right direction. Oh God, what if _she_ was the one who had driven Mikey to this? She knew she could be overbearing sometimes, somewhat protective too. She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips at that thought. She took a few deep breaths and replaced the plastic inside her pocket.

She had decided against saying a word to her husband for now. She knew this would drive him over the edge. He wouldn't be understanding; not like she was. She knew he would flip his switch and if that happened, she couldn't help but feel her children would be driven toward more reckless behaviour. For now, all she could do was silently pray for everything to work itself out. She hoped to God that if her suspicions were true, they would figure things out for themselves. That was a lot of trust to put in them, but love was all about trust, and Donna indeed loved her children so very much.

More than they could possibly even know.

*********

"Pete, what the fuck are you doing?" Mikey glared at the teenager as he settled himself comfortably beside her in the basement. "Oh, if you think i'm letting you spend the night here, you've got another thing coming." Mikey huffed and fell against the wall.

Gerard and Frank were watching from the doorway. Gerard had actually encouraged the idea to keep Pete with Mikey, deciding it was probably a bad idea to separate them after what Dallon had told him. Especially with the fact that Mikey was refusing to take the shot or let anyone near her. Gerard was growing desperate and decided Pete was the next best thing, despite his better judgement. Gerard sighed to himself as Mikey turned her glare on him.

"Gerard, I swear to God you let me out of these cuffs right now and get this _asshole_ away from me and- and i'll take the damned fucking shot, okay?" Mikey breathed out but Gerard was not convinced.

"How about you take the shot first, _then_ we let you out?" Gerard propositioned and Mikey growled in frustration, falling against the wall. Well, there was his answer.

Gerard was about to walk out when Mikey called out to him. "Wait! I- fine!" She groaned in defeat.

"What?" Gerard raised his brows in surprise, unsure if he'd heard right.

Mikey rolled her eyes and turned to look at her brother. "I said _fine_. I'll do it. But only if you get this smug ass out of my face." She gestured toward Pete who looked somewhat offended.

Gerard watched as Mikey mentally plead with him to get Pete away from her and narrowed his eyes. "Really? You promise?"

Mikey groaned. "Yes, whatever, I fucking promise."

Gerard looked to Frank then, motioning for him to hand the pair the keys that Pete had given to him for safekeeping.

Frank shrugged and pulled them out of his pockets, throwing them to Pete who caught them one handed before unlocking the cuffs. "I gotta say, it's been fun, Mikey Way. But all good things must come to an end." Pete smirked as Mikey watched him unhook his hand from the cuffs. She was waiting to lunge out of his grip, get away from him. And when she tried just that, like she'd assumed, he pulled her back against the wall and held her in place as he hooked her to the pipes once again.

She swore under her breath and Pete left an obnoxiously wet kiss against her cheek before standing up and moving away from her.

"Ugh, idiot." Mikey groaned as she wiped at her face in disgust, feeling somewhat cold at the departure of Pete from her side. It was probably just because she'd gotten used to having him beside her all day. Even when she'd tried to compromise about bathroom privileges. He'd refused to let her go alone and Mikey had been so desperate that she'd sooner forgotten all about the argument, dragging him along with her while spitting out a threat. He had stood there while she peed into the toilet as Mikey kept a close eye on him; if he had even so much as breathed in her direction, she'd have had him keeling over from the loss of feeling in his fucking balls.

It had been a damned feat, but she'd gotten through the day with Pete Wentz without killing him.

Pete grabbed a syringe from the briefcase that was still sitting in the room and started walking toward Mikey when she stopped him with a hand in the air, gesturing for him to give it to her. "I can do it myself, _thank you very much._ " Mikey grumbled sarcastically.

Pete raised his brows and handed it to her reluctantly. She took the syringe and stared at it, heart racing in her chest. Pete stood before her, arms crossed against his chest and foot tapping the ground impatiently and Mikey shot him a dirty look, before raising her brows at the other two who were standing by the doorway, watching her in earnest.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? I don't need you standing there watching me like a bunch of hawks. _Jesus_ , i'm not exactly going anywhere." She tugged at the cuffs for emphasis and Gerard sucked in a breath as Frank spoke.

"We're just making sure you don't-" Gerard cut him off with a hand against his shoulder and a small shake of the head.

"Don't, Frank." He pleaded, knowing that there was still tension brewing between the two and Mikey would look for any excuse to have a go at him.

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes before exiting the room. Gerard stayed put. "I know, I just... Wanna make sure everything goes fine." Gerard reassured.

But Mikey was not having it. " _Or_ you think i'm going to pull some dumb stunt where I pretend to take it because for some reason beyond me, you think i'm trying not to get better." Mikey spoke, working hard to hold back a hysterical grin because that was precisely what she had been planning to do.

Gerard dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed at the fact that he hadn't even trusted his sister. Maybe she'd lost control the other day but if he left her to it, she'd figure it out at her own pace. He needed to stop being so overbearing; he felt like his mother.

"Pete." Gerard cleared his throat and when the aforementioned turned around, he gestured with his head to leave the room.

"And you can close the door behind you but just don't lock it." Mikey called. "It makes me feel all claustrophobic." She grumbled and Gerard sighed but complied anyway, knowing she wasn't going anywhere with the cuffs against her wrist.

As the door closed behind them, Mikey let out a deep breath and gripped the syringe tight. She thought of how to discard the liquid without making anyone suspicious. If she spilled it out on the floor, it would probably leave an obvious stain. She could pour it out under the mattress but they would probably search the room thoroughly like the little shits they were.

She dropped her gaze to the mattress and sighed before an idea started to click in her brain. She let a wide grin overtake her features as she lifted up the corner of the bed cover and stabbed the needle into the mattress, underneath where the pillow would go. She pressed her thumb against the plunger and watched the liquid disappear inside the padded cotton bed, thankful that the stain wasn't too obvious. She quickly replaced the bed cover and threw her pillow back into place before dropping the syringe on the floor beside the bed with a smug grin.

*************

 


	19. Follow Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title chapter is so aptly titled because of the fact this chapter is just full of smut. Gay smut. Straight smut. ALL THE SMUTS. Enjoy ;)))

 

*************

Gerard watched as Pete pressed close to Mikey's side, arm around her shoulder as she slumped angrily, trying to push him away from her to no avail. He had reluctantly agreed to taking the cuffs off a very grumpy Mikey as soon as morning came around.

When he'd gotten home the night before, he'd found it strange that his mother was being more quiet than usual but he hadn't questioned it because he was not in the mood for lying to her once again. He had been so exhausted that he'd gone straight to his room without any supper and passed out on his bed.

He'd gotten up a little earlier so he could make his way to Frank's house to check up on Mikey and see whether she was doing any better.

Physically, she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked a little thinner than usual. It was scaring Gerard but he hoped that it was only because of the virus and that after tomorrow, she would start looking healthy again.

He had assigned Pete the role of caretaker just for one last day and Pete had agreed nonchalantly, but Gerard knew that Pete didn't mind looking after Mikey, or being around her for that matter.

It was as though he wanted to and Gerard was the only one in the room who knew the reason why.

And for that reason alone, he trusted that Pete would take care of his sister and keep a close eye on her.

"Get your grubby hands off me, Pete!" Mikey slapped his hands away but he refused to move, grinning cheekily.

"I'm just making sure you don't try and run off or something." He fluttered his lashes at her in mock innocence and Mikey looked at her brother in desperation.

"Fuck, don't leave me alone with him _please_." She pleaded and Gerard giggled, which caused Mikey to glare at him, which in turn made him immediately cover it up with an awkward cough.

"Erh, Frankie and I are going to be late so just... Be careful you two. And Mikey, please be good." Gerard pleaded and Mikey rolled her eyes.

"If I have to spend another day with him, then fat fucking chance." She snorted. She needed to come up with some sort of plan. Get this asshole out of her face somehow and then she'd be free to finally leave.

"We'll be back quite late because of Ray's gig... If you need anything then just call us." Gerard gave one last look to Mikey before exiting the front door with Frank.

"I have a feeling we'll be returning home to a mangled Pete. I don't trust they'll get along for a second." Frank chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

Gerard couldn't help the giggle that escaped his throat. Despite all his worrying, he knew that Mikey was only putting on this tough and reserved exterior around Pete. There was no way she could hurt him if what Dallon had said was true.

"What are you laughing about?" Frank raised a brow, poking his index finger against Gerard's nose.

"Nothing." Gerard giggled again as he settled himself inside the passenger seat. "Nothing at all."

*********

"God, I fucking hate you so much." Mikey growled as she pressed herself against the sofa. "How can you watch this shit? Reality shows are fucking trash." She groaned and threw her head against the sofa in frustration.

"Oh yeah? We'll see if you're saying that after one viewing. I used to be just like you, oh naïve one, but once you start, you can't stop. It sucks you in; like a trashy void." Pete grinned as he settled beside Mikey.

The latter felt like he was a little _too_ close for comfort. They weren't touching, but she could feel the body heat radiating off him and penetrating her personal bubble and that was enough to be classed as too close.

"Budge up." She groaned as she kicked his thigh with her foot. "I can hear you breathing. It's annoying." Mikey grumbled and Pete refused to move, instead leaning a little closer so now their shoulders brushed against one another.

"Goddamn it I said _move_! Or... Or i'll-"

"You'll what?" Pete raised his brows, eyes trained on Mikey.

Mikey flicked her gaze to the remote in his hand. "If i'm going to have to put up with your shit for the rest of the day, then I get to pick what we watch." Mikey lunged at him and tried to grab the remote from his hand put he held it out of reach.

She jumped onto his lap and tried to stand up on the cushions, arm raised and hand reaching; so close, just a stretch further and-

She felt a hand tickle against her side and she instantaneously lost her footing and fell against the sofa. Pete quickly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so she was now straddling his lap. Mikey stayed put for a moment, trying to catch her breath and feeling hers intermingle with Pete's as he looked up at her through his lashes.

She blinked herself out of the small reverie and scowled at him, pushing her hands against his chest to move him away but he slipped his other hand down, wrapping it around her waist.

Mikey gasped as he pulled her down so their chests were pressed together and her eyes widened a smidge when she felt something against her navel.

For some reason she wasn't creeped out. In fact, it seemed to spur something inside her. her stomach pooled with warmth and twisted with that feeling she felt earlier. Not exactly hunger; though that was there and stronger than ever. No, this was something else. Some other deep set need she couldn't place a finger to no matter how hard she tried.

And God she hated it so much because was she fucking turned on for Pete Wentz? They hadn't even done anything remotely sexual and for some reason, she wanted to rip his fucking shirt off.

Mikey didn't even budge when Pete leaned closer, his lips grazing against her own. Her heart raced hard in her chest and she shuddered at the proximity, instinctively tightening her thighs around his hips.

"I fucking loathe you." Mikey whispered breathily and Pete grinned, because Mikey was making no move that said otherwise, as he finally connected their lips together.

Everything was fire.

Everywhere they touched was sparking, igniting a flame that was getting closer the more they touched and the further the kiss deepened.

Their lips danced as though they were trying to satiate some sort of hunger that could only be quenched by the skin on skin contact. But all there was was a spark for now. Mikey needed more. She needed to feel feel _more_. She needed to douse the burning in her stomach, the coursing heat taking a ride through her veins.

She moved away to catch her breath teeth as she slipped the shirt off Pete's body, before locking their lips, once again, in a battle of tongue and teeth. She smoothed her hands over Pete's torso before scraping her fingernails against his skin, leaving marks.

Pete gasped against her mouth and held her tighter as the wounds healed. But Mikey was not satisfied with that. She slipped her hands so they were gliding over the muscles rippling in his back and she scraped her fingernails down once again, harsher and more firm as she ground her hips down against Pete.

The pain from Mikey's scratches, coupled with the pleasure from the friction she was causing made Pete growl with some crazed need and he immediately flipped them both over so now Mikey was underneath him, trapped between his legs and his arms. He leaned over her as he pressed their lips together once again and felt Mikey pull her legs up so her ankles interlocked around Pete's back. She tugged him down and rolled her hips up against him, smirking at the moans he was releasing into her throat.

She slipped a hand down his stomach to fumble with his zipper and made quick work of it, before tugging at his waistband. Pete immediately broke the kiss and pulled back so he could tear his jeans clean off his legs, kicking them somewhere behind him before he pressed his lips against Mikey's once again.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pushed up against him, her skirt pulled up around her waist so her underwear was on display. She leaned up slightly so she could pull her own shirt off and Pete removed his lips so she could slip it over her head and drop it to the floor.

Pete sucked in a breath as his dark, lidded eyes roved over her bare stomach. He pressed the pads of his fingers against her smooth, creamy skin, running his hands up and down her sides.

Mikey raised a brow and smirked at him. "Are you just going to sit there and stare, or are you going to fuck me?"

Pete's breath hitched at the bluntness before he let out a small chuckle and leaned down to latch his lips around the crook of her neck. Mikey grasped Pete's waist and tilted her head back as he nibbled and sucked at the skin. He felt her shudder beneath him, moaning quietly and smirking at the sounds she was making.

Mikey was desperately tugging at his boxers now and Pete groaned as he tried to think through the fog in his head. "Condom." He muttered and Mikey let out a frustrated whimper.

"No. I fucking need you _now._ " She growled and pulled Pete down so their lips were locked together.

"Fuck, so do I." Pete breathed out through kisses. "But i'd rather avoid an unplanned pregnancy. I don't care how fucking horny you are right now. I'm not ready to be a father." He ground out as Mikey jerked her hips against his once again.

She growled in her throat and finally got his boxers off halfway down his legs before tugging down her own undies and kicking them off. She wrapped her arms around his waist from beneath him and dug her nails into his skin, making him gasp from the pain. "Well let's hope your pull-out game is strong then." She grinned darkly as she gripped Pete's semi in a tight fist, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head when she stroked his length to attention. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips when she felt pre-cum slip between her fingers.

She wrapped her legs more firmly around Pete's waist as she used the hand that was still wrapped around him to positioned him at her entrance. She let out a soft moan when his blunt tip rubbed against her and she felt a warm wetness pooling between her legs. Pete's eyes widened and lips pressed together tightly as she thrust against him so his tip was sheathed inside her.

She held back a groan at the strange feeling of the intrusion as she pushed herself against him when he made no move to... well, move. And Mikey was getting more and more worked up by the second, although she didn't know _why_ exactly her body was responding so _willingly_ to Pete like this.

She threw her head back and bit her tongue as he pushed himself inside her, experimentally. It was starting to come back to him; bits of that first night when Mikey had slept with him the first time. And Pete's face tinted red at the fact that he had passed out. Oh man. This time he was going to make sure it was better than before. He was going to make her scream his fucking name.

"You okay?" He murmured against Mikey's chest, head beaded with sweat as he pressed himself further so he was bottomed out against her hips.

Mikey nodded vigorously and kept her eyes squeezed shut as she felt Pete shuffle into a slightly better position before biting back a deep moan and pulling away. Mikey tried to control her breathing as he started himself on a slow rhythm, arms pressed against her sides as he moved his head so they were now lying cheek to cheek.

Mikey could feel the heat of his breath fanning against her ear, tickling the strands of her brown locks against the cushion below her.

He moaned at the pressure around his swollen member and continued moving at a slow rhythm, trying his damnedest not to snap his hips against hers.

He could hear Mikey mewling and whimpering below him, nails dug into his skin so far that he was pretty sure blood was now spilling down his spine. He could feel her tense beneath him and although it felt so fucking _good_ , he couldn't hold back the groan at the fact they weren't even using protection.

He was about to speak when, at a soft thrust, he felt Mikey's thighs tremble around his hips and tighten as she let out a soft, involuntary moan. He pulled his head away and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and lips parted as she continued letting out soft, almost purring sounds.

He could feel himself throbbing painfully inside her as he watched her fall apart beneath him and fuck he felt like he wouldn't last long if he kept watching her like this. That would be embarrassing. He wanted to make sure she had been satisfied before he even thought about letting himself go. He felt a deep seated need to _please_ her or something and he had no idea why.

With a growl and a wince, he unsheathed himself from inside Mikey, much to her protest. He watched as she blinked and her eyes returned to watching him through her lashes, her brows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion.

Her chest was heaving with heavy pants as he pulled away from her body, prying her legs off his waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikey whimpered and gestured for him to come back but he shook his head, teeth grit together with how much he was throbbing and leaking between his legs.

"Upstairs." He breathed as he gripped Mikey's wrists and started pulling her off the sofa. She blinked at him but followed, stumbling slightly from how hazy she felt right now.

There had to be condoms upstairs somewhere, right? Frank's room.

He watched as Mikey stumbled behind him and groaned at the fact that she had barely got her footing. So he gripped her from around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder. Mikey let out a small yelp as her face was now greeted to Pete's naked butt.

She held back a giggle as she watched it move while he walked and when they got to the top of the stairs, she pressed a swift slap against the skin. She giggled even harder when Pete let out a surprised yowl and smacked her right back, which made her blush profusely and stopped the giggles in their tracks.

Pete sent her a playful, "Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?" and Mikey let out another hysterical chuckle as he kicked open Frank's bedroom door and dropped Mikey to the floor before riffling through Frank's bedside drawer.

He grinned smugly when he found what he was looking for and wrapped a hand around Mikey's wrist, pulling her toward the bed but Mikey stayed put. "No. Here. Against the wall." She blushed and Pete turned to watch her, wide eyed, before he pushed her against the wall without any further hesitation.

"I've never done it like this before." He murmured as he tore the packet open and pulled the latex out, pulling it onto himself. "I'm surprised me and Frank are about the same size." He laughed. "How convenient for me."

Mikey scrunched her nose up at that. "Please don't mention _his_ name while we're about to... You know. I don't want an image of my brother's asshole boyfriend in my mind right now. Not when i'm," She hooked a leg around Pete and pulled him against her, sliding her hands up his sides and breathing into his ear, " _so fucking wet_." She breathed out, unsure where all this sudden confidence was coming from. But she rolled with it. Especially when she noticed Pete gulp and fumble faster with the condom before lining himself up against her once again.

He gripped her thigh that was pressed against his hip and tugged it up as he pushed inside her once again, his other hand braced against the wall.

This time he didn't wait for any confirmation as he thrust all the way in before rolling his hips against Mikey to adjust himself and find her sweet spot. She was a moaning mess beneath him, her neck arched backward as she bit down on her lower lip so hard, blood pooled out from beneath her teeth.

Mikey gasped as he started moving against her once again, letting out small obscenities and moans all the while. She gripped her hands against his shoulders as she wrapped her other leg around him and pushed herself up. Pete helped her by pressing both hands against her thighs and holding her in place as she tightened them around his body once again. He pushed tightly against her, trapping her between the wall and his torso as he thrust against her in a smooth rhythm.

His movements grew faster as she snapped her own hips against him, pushing him in further. Her moans grew louder and more guttural as she grew closer to her release and the sounds were spurring Pete to his own climax.

But he held back, his eyes squeezed shut as he was now moving at a faster pace, revelling in the gasping, choked moans that were now escaping her parted lips. He pressed his lips against her breast, nibbling down with his teeth as he moved faster and faster still, their bodies slapping together in the silence of the room.

That was when Mikey felt something she hadn't ever felt before. A tightening feeling in her stomach, muscles clenching around Pete as he moved faster still, rolling his hips against hers each time he bottomed out. She was so far gone now, teetering on the edge. She could feel the warmth pooling with each thrust and the strange sounds escaping her mouth were completely uncontrollable as she threw her head back in ecstasy, her vision blacking out momentarily as a kaleidoscope of sparks erupted in her mind and an excruciatingly magnificent pleasure erupted inside her for a drawn out moment. She never wanted the moment to end but it seemed like it did just that the very next second, and all too soon.

Pete was still moving against her, his body beaded with sweat, and at the sound that Mikey was making, he knew she was there. He finally let out the breath he'd been holding in and let out a guttural groan as with one final thrust, he was spilling inside the condom.

Mikey was panting like never before as she felt herself come down from her high, Pete riding his own out against her before his face fell against her shoulder. Their breaths were the only sounds to be heard now as they both figured out how to catch oxygen in the air, having momentarily forgotten how to breathe. He winced as he pulled himself out of Mikey and let her feet fall to the floor before he slid the condom off himself, tying a knot at the end and tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

When his lungs had caught up with him enough, Pete breathed out a soft, "How was that?" Though he knew he didn't need clarification with the noises Mikey had been making. He smiled smugly to himself but his eyes bulged from their sockets at Mikey's response.

"Again." She breathed out, her eyes dark and lidded as she wrapped her fingers around Pete's length. "I need to feel that again oh my _God_." She moaned as she stroked his overly-sensitive organ.

"Mikey, I don't know if I can-" He groaned at the strange pleasure he was feeling at the way Mikey didn't let up with the flicks of her wrist.

"I don't care. You'll have to find a way." She whimpered as she continued stroking him and to Pete's surprise, he could feel himself swelling in her hand once again. How the-?

"I don't think i'll last very long this time." He warned through grit teeth.

"You'd better fucking try." She mumbled as she pressed her lips against his.

 _What have I gotten myself into_ , Pete mentally groaned as she flipped them around and took the reins.

*********

Gerard tried Pete's phone once again but he still wouldn't answer. What the hell was going on? He was starting to worry now and when the phone ended its third round of ringing, he pressed dial once again. "Come _on._ " He groaned as the phone rang once, twice, three time, four times-

"Hello?" Pete was breathy on the other side, his tone inquisitive at the unknown caller ID.

"Oh thank God! How's Mikey, is everything okay?" Gerard furrowed his brows as he awaited the answer.

Pete took a moment and there were shuffling sounds in the background before he returned to the phone. "Erh, yeah. She's asleep right now." He mumbled out awkwardly.

Gerard nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why weren't you answering the phone?" He questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Oh I erh... I was... Busy. In the toilet. Eating. No, I mean-"

"You were eating in the _toiletI_? What?" Gerard scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Who was eating in the toilet?" Frank curled his lips down in a mixture of amusement and repulsion as he wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulder while they walked down the student parking lot toward Frank's car, Ryan and Brendon trailing behind. They'd decided to go to Ray's gig together as a group. Make it like a double date or something.

"Pete." Gerard answered and pressed the loudspeaker button and the aforementioned let out a huff of distress.

"I meant to say I went to the toilet after I ate and I left my phone downstairs. Sorry." He mumbled, not usually this bad with words but he wasn't about to tell the brother of the girl he'd been fooling around with for the better part of the day that he was busy making her come at least _seven_ times, give or take. Yes, he'd been keeping count and yes, even he was fucking surprised at how long they'd been able to keep it up, of course, they'd found other ways but Pete was digressing.

He cleared his throat when it vaguely registered that Gerard was once again talking.

"Huh?" Pete mumbled.

"I said, has she eaten? And her shot- make sure she takes it. I'm counting on you, Pete." Gerard mumbled. Pete nodded before realising this was a phone call.

"Don't you worry about that." He made a mental note to do just that as soon as she woke up. Pete smiled to himself as he watched Mikey snoring lightly beside him on the bed, her hair splayed out behind her on the pillow in messy clumps and her face snuggled into the soft pillow as a small droplet of drool pooled beneath her mouth against the white cotton.

He watched as she stirred slightly and pressed herself into his side, her nose rubbing against his shoulder as she moaned quietly in her sleep.

"Alright... Well, erh, we'll be back in a few hours. Bye." Gerard mumbled and Pete said his own goodbye before hanging up and tossing his phone to the side so he could get comfortable beside Mikey. He wasn't sure if she would allow him to lie this close to her if she were awake right now so he was taking advantage of that fact, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took and smoothing a strand of hair back that had fallen over her face. He smiled to himself as he threw an arm around her waist and pressed himself against her, pulling her close before closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him.

Gerard started at his phone for a moment before replacing it in his pocket and letting out a deep sigh.

"Shotgun!" Ryan yelled, startling Gerard as he ran to stand by the passenger side door.

Frank simply glared at Ryan until the younger boy gave him a sheepish smile and moved to stand beside the back door. "...Or not." He mumbled and Brendon giggled at Ryan's expression before ruffling a hand through his boyfriend's hair, making him huff in frustration.

"Bren, you wrecked my do!" He whined as he pulled out a pocket mirror and started meticulously arranging every lock of hair until it pleased him, shifting the bandana around his head until it was back in place.

"Jesus, Ryan. You couldn't have sounded like more of a twat right then. Get your ass out of the seventies." Brendon chuckled and Ryan blushed at that before flipping Brendon the bird.

"If my ass was really in the seventies, I would be wasting my days away on marijuana. Isn't that right, Frankie?" He murmured before shooting the older teenager a smirk.

Frank rolled his eyes as he settled himself in the driver seat, Gerard slumping into the passenger side. "I would tell you to suck my dick, Ryan, but unlike Brendon, even my dick has standards." He shot back, wiping the smirk clean off Ryan's face and both Gerard and Brendon fell into a fit of hysterics before Brendon realised what Frank had said.

"Hey, wait a minute..." He frowned, pulling open the door and settling inside beside a blushing Ryan who was trying hard to come up with a comeback.

"Oh yeah? W-well... Your dick would be too small for me anyway. It'd be like sucking on a literal lollypop." He grinned and Brendon sent him a look that said, 'we got him'.

But Frank simply laughed it off. "Really, Ryan? You couldn't think of anything intelligible so you had to resort to size jokes? Don't quit your day job, kid." Frank giggled and Gerard laughed even harder at that.

"By the way," Gerard blushed, cutting in, "I can vouch for Frank and let's just say you're totally wrong, Ryan." He mumbled out through giggles, barely even able to get his words out. Frank shot Gerard a raised brow and grinned widely at him before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss against his cheek.

"So cute." He murmured softly so only Gerard could hear, before he leaned back into his seat and let out a louder, "That's my boy," and winked at the younger teenager before pulling out of the lot,

Gerard couldn't contain the blush on his cheeks the whole drive to the gig, especially with the fact that frank had his hand pressed against his thigh the entire time, one hand on the wheel.

When they arrived at the venue, Brendon let out a soft whistle. "So _this_ is where he's cut his first gig? Pretty sweet. This place gets a lott'a people. I'd know, I come here ever so often."

Ryan snuggled up against Brendon's side with a beaming grin. "This is the place where we had our first date."

Brendon shot his boyfriend a momentarily confused look before his eyes narrowed and lips curved up into a cheeky grin. "More like this is where we had our first time." He murmured unabashedly and Ryan let out a squeak and smacked Brendon's arm, his face burning with heat.

"Please keep the details to yourself. Ryan's sex life is the last thing on this earth i'd want to sit through, discussing," Frank scrunched his nose up in disgust, his hand linked with Gerard's. He pulled a giggling Gerard into his side, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing his face into Gerard's hair as they walked, breathing him in. "Mm, you always smell so good." Gerard could feel Frank's smile against his ear and he blushed, shrinking into himself slightly.

"Erh... thanks?" He mumbled, unsure of how to take it.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Frank's eyes twinkled as he watched Gerard's lips pull into a wide, bashful grin and his eyes drop to the floor coyly.

They continued in a comfortable silence, more awkward, really, for Ryan though after Brendon's revelation. _Bedussey's_ , Frank snorted to himself as he read the neon blue sign above the entrance, _should'a named this place hell since it's the origin of the hellish ship named Ryden,_

"What's that face for?" Gerard narrowed his eyes in amusement at Frank. The older boy grinned at his boyfriend and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before murmuring out a soft, "Tell you later."

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, they were greeted by a welcoming warmth.

"Brendon! Oi! Oh... You gonna introduce me to your friends?" A ginger, bearded bartender raised his brows at the group as they walked into the joint, elbows resting on the counter and hands fisted under his chin.

"Hey Bob. You've met Ryan, 'course. This is Gerard and Frank." He gestured to the two boys and Gerard let out a small, awkward wave at the older, blue eyed man. He had... very pretty eyes, Gerard noted. And that beard was one men only strived for. Gerard hoped he could only grow such a glorious looking beard someday.

"Nice shirt." Bob complimented Gerard's Iron Maiden top and the smaller boy immediately blushed at the compliment.

_Say something back, idiot. Don't just stand there and stare._

"Urh... Nice beard." He shot back and instantly regretted it. But it was the only thing he could think about right now because it was right in his face.

The bartender, Bob, gave Gerard a strange look before pulling his hand up and stroking his fingers through his facial hair in response.

"Guys! You made it." Ray came bounding towards the group like a small bundle of excitement, hair bouncing as enthusiastically as he looked to be, brown eyes sparkling with nervous energy.

"I see you've met Bob." He nodded at the bartender who was still standing, running his fingers through his beard thoughtfully. Gerard simply stared at him in confusion. "Let's go meet the rest of the band." He smiled as he turned on his heels and led the boys to the small stage at the opposite side of the bar, making their way through tables and booths. Frank's hand was tightly interlocked with Gerard's as they walked, shoulders brushing with each movement making Gerard's blush from the butterflies he felt at the close proximity.

Ray bound up the couple of steps to stand on the platform and the boys watched as Ray bound up the platform toward a tall, slightly chubby man dressed in ripped navy jeans and a plain black shirt. "This is Matt. He's the drummer." Ray introduced and the man rolled his eyes as he expertly flipped a drumstick in the air before catching it behind his back.

" _No_!" He gasped sarcastically. "I mean, i'm just sat here behind a drum set for shits and giggles." Matt grinned smugly at an annoyed Ray who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I see you're in one of _those_ moods. Be nice to my friends." Ray warned with narrowed eyes as Matt made his way over to the boys. He looked to be at least in his mid to late twenties, Gerard noted.

"Aren't I always?" Matt raised his brows as he moved to stand before the group. "Yo Frank." Matt nodded his head at the teenager in greeting and Frank smiled, reaching his fist towards the man. Matt grinned, hitting their knuckles together before replacing it by his side. His eyes wandered to Frank and Gerard's interlocked fingers and his lips curved up a little more, brow arched as he trailed his eyes up to meet Gerard's.

"And you must be Gerard. I've heard a lot about you, kiddo. From Ray and Frank. Mostly Frank. Barely shuts up about you." He laughed and Gerard blushed as Frank pulled him a little closer into his side.

"Oh...?" Gerard mumbled, smiling wide as he dropped his gaze to the floor shyly.

"Oh yeah. Frank, how's that song coming along?" Matt's tone was teasing and Gerard perked up at that.

"You're writing a song?" The younger teenager's features lit up as he grinned at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand in excitement. But what Gerard had failed to notice was the look Frank had shot Matt. The look that said, ' _you're dead meat._ '

"Erh..." Frank murmured, lifting a hand to rub at the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Sort of?" He murmured, glaring at Matt.

"Oh, so you haven't told him yet? That's fine." He laughed and winked at Gerard.

"Told me what?" Gerard furrowed his brows slightly. What were they talking about? Why was Frank keeping this from Gerard?

"It's nothing. I write stuff all the time, it's just something for the band." He shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Gerard, which the younger found a little odd, but he brushed it off.

"Oh, sure, of course." Matt flicked his wrist nonchalantly in Frank's direction. "It's definitely _nothing._ " He grinned and Frank shot him that look again.

"Oh my God!" Ryan suddenly squealed and Gerard jumped from fright.

"Jesus!" He gasped, clutching at his heart. "Ryan for God's sake." Gerard whimpered but the aforementioned ignored him, instead, tightly clutching at Gerard's shoulder.

"Are you seriously _that_ oblivious? Oh my God it's so romantic. I mean, it's _Frank_ , but like _still_. If someone wrote a song for me then I would fucking _die_." He trailed off dreamily before clutching at Brendon's arm.

"What are you talking about?" Gerard laughed at Ryan's hyperactive tendencies and Frank had on that same look he sent to Matt, except this time it was aimed at Ryan.

Ryan furrowed his brows in confusion at Frank when he mouthed something to him. "What are you-? Wait... Are you telling me to shut up? But why? Wait the song you're writing for Gerard is meant to be a surprise? Oh... oops." Ryan bit his lip and his face instantly contorted into a sheepish grin. "Sorry?"

Gerard heard a loud intake of breath beside him before Frank slapped a hand over his face in complete and utter frustration. "For fuck's sake, Ryan!" He muttered under his breath and Matt laughed at the interaction.

Gerard felt is face heat up in realisation, his grin wiped clean off his face as he stared at Frank in shock.

"I-what?" He murmured intelligibly as he stared at Frank, his throat dry.

The older boy sucked in a sharp breath. "Fuck, Ryan you're so dead." He glared one last time at the sheepish boy who squeaked and pressed himself further against Brendon.

"Sorry." Ryan apologised.

"Oh you _will_ be sorry when i'm through with you." Frank growled.

"Bren help! I swear this time he'll actually do it." Ryan whimpered in fear and his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you." Ryan's jaw opened in disbelief as he stared up at Brendon, who's features instantly tightened from a cheeky grin. "But then i'm reminded exactly why after i'm passed out beside you from pure satisfaction." He laughed and flicked a finger against Ryan's nose as Ryan blushed a deep crimson and slapped Brendon's arm pretty damn hard.

"Why is it always about sex with you?" Ryan mumbled through a pout and crossed his arms over his chest on mortification.

Gerard barely even noticed the two. He would have probably been laughing but right now all that was reeling through his head was _Frank wrote a fucking song for me?_

"Frank?" His eyes widened further as he looked at Frank for confirmation. "I-is it... You know, true?" He gulped, worried about the answer. What if it wasn't? Oh God that would be embarrassing because Gerard was getting his hopes up for nothing.

Frank was turning pinker by the second and Gerard couldn't help the small smile that played at the corners of his lips.

"I... Yeah, okay? Fuck, it was meant to be a birthday surprise thing with the band and like I wasn't even going to celebrate or anything, initially, but then Ray sort of had that idea and everything kinda built around it and now it's fucking ruined. Fuck." He groaned and buried his face in Gerard's shoulder. "Sorry." He murmured against Gerard's skin and the younger didn't know how to respond.

He was almost lost for words because nobody had ever done something so sentimental, just for him. The camera, and now this? God he felt so overwhelmed. His heart was about to burst from his chest and even though he hadn't even heard the song yet, he knew it would be fucking amazing because it was _Frank_. His stomach was busy doing flips as his mind played back on a word he just now caught onto.

"Wait, but my birthday isn't until April?" Gerard frowned in thought.

Frank nibbled on his lip before responding. "My birthday. Halloween." He mumbled.

Gerard jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh my God, wait your birthday is on Halloween? That's _so_ cool but Frank, I didn't know! I haven't even had a chance to get you anything and oh man, _you're_ doing something for me on _your_ birthday? What _are_ you? I just-" Gerard brain didn't know what else to do or say but his body knew and it was wrapping its arms around Frank in an instant, cutting himself off mid-sentence with a huff of breath as he crashed his lips to Frank's, forcing Frank backward slightly from the force of it.

"Gee!" Frank laughed against Gerard's lips and the younger boy pulled Frank impossibly closer as he moved his lips against his boyfriend's.

"Oh my God I love you _so_ much. You're amazing." Gerard murmured breathlessly against Frank, unable to keep the ecstatic grin off his face.

"It's okay, Gee! This is why I didn't want to tell you. Birthdays suck and to be honest, I don't really care for gifts much. I didn't want you wasting time and money and unnecessary stress on me." Frank spoke, his face flushed as he pulled away from Gerard, foreheads pressed together.

"But I _love_ gift giving." Gerard pouted. Of course the only people he'd ever done that for were his sister and his parents, but even so, the best part was seeing the look on someone's face when you pull out that wrapped up box with a little bow on top. And even better was when they tore through your skilfully crafted wrapping to what was held inside it. "And besides, it would have stressed me out appearing at your place _without_ something to give to you." He felt Frank sigh against his lips, hot breath tickling his skin.

"Gee, promise me you won't spend money on me. I don't like the idea of you spending money on me. It makes me feel... Weird."

"But-"

" _Promise_." Frank held Gerard's face between his hands and raised his brows sternly.

He didn't know what to do. Obviously he wasn't going to listen to Frank, but what if he got something and Frank didn't even like it? Oh God, he would hate him because for one he'd told him not to get anything, but on top of that the gift would be horrible.

And wait... What would Frank even want? Oh God. What would he do?

That was when Ray walked back. He'd disappeared somewhere for a while but now he was wondering back towards the group with a small person trailing behind him.

Of course, Gerard pondered. Ray would know. Ray is smart. He'd ask Ray. If anyone knew Frank well, it was Ray.

Gerard pouted even further and sighed in exasperation. "Fine." He whispered, crossing his fingers behind his back and holding back a grin. "I promise."

Frank tilted his head up to press a quick kiss to Gerard's forehead before pulling away.

"Go on, introduce yourself. You'll be fine, they're cool people." Ray mumbled to the small boy standing beside him with a huge blush on his cheeks, shoulders shrugged up to his ears as he stared at the floor.

He didn't speak for a while, just stayed staring at the floor when Ryan couldn't take the silence anymore and broke the ice. "Hi, Ryan, pleased to make your acquaintance. Miles, right?" He smiled brightly and the small boy looked up, wide eyed and lips shut tight before he let out a curt nod.

"Aw, you're so adorable! Isn't he just adorable, Bren? Oh my _God_!" He grinned wide as he pulled Miles in for a hug. The small boy visibly stiffened and looked to his brother for help, eyes even wider and jaw slack in surprise.

Ray stifled a giggle behind his hand and Miles frowned, pouting at his brother. "Alright, that's enough, Ryan."

"Oh sorry, mum says I need to work on personal space." He blushed and moved back before awkwardly patting Miles on the head. The smaller boy narrowed his eyes at Ryan and scrunched his nose up in disbelief before shuffling away from him.

"Yeah, kid. That's general everyone's initial reaction to Ryan. That look of pure disgust and horror." Frank spoke so dryly that it almost didn't even sound like he was joking.

The boys all giggled hysterically at that, including Matt. Of course, all but Ryan.

"Fuck you, Frank. I've concluded the reason you're always going at me is because you're just jealous." Ryan turned his nose up and crossed his arms over his chest in smugness.

Frank and Ray both snorted simultaneously and Gerard's eyes brimmed over with tears. "Sure, Ryan. I'm just _so_ jealous of you. I wish I was Ryan Ross with his stupid, gay bandana and his vest tops and suspenders." Frank giggled and the boys laughed even harder as Ryan's face grew redder.

"You too, Bren? Ugh, that's it you're _so_ not getting any tonight. Or any other night for that matter."

Brendon raised his brows. "Aw come on, babe. I'm sorry, but that was funny."

"B-but I thought you liked the way I dress?" Ryan gasped.

"I... erh, y-yeah babe. Sure I do. You know I do." Brendon blinked at him before smiling widely and pulling him in for a hug. Ryan's back was turned to the boys, Brendon facing them, and the latter boy shook his head while mouthing a small, ' _I don't'_ and rolled his eyes, which made everyone force laughter behind their hands.

Even Miles was keened over laughing.

Ryan started pulling away, whining. "What are you laughing at?" He frowned and Brendon pulled him back against his shoulder, smoothing down Ryan's hair as he mumbled against him.

"Shh, nothing. Nothing, baby." Brendon grinned.

"Alright, well this is Frank, Gerard and of course, Brendon." Ray gestured as he finished introducing the rest of the group.

Miles simply waved in greeting at them all, a wide smile on his features.

"Alright well, we gotta finish up sound check here. You guys go and make yourselves comfortable for now or something. Thanks so much for coming, by the way. This means so much to us all." Ray smiled wide, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"It's our pleasure, really. Your band's sick, Ray. Oh wait 'til you hear that one song. They'll blow you away." Frank giggled as he spoke to the boys and started pulling Gerard away towards a booth in the corner, Brendon and Ryan trailing behind.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but i'm getting a drink. Or two." Brendon grinned staying stood by the table as Ryan settled himself in the booth. "Anyone else up for it?"

"Wait, how are you allowed to drink here?" Gerard narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Brendon laughed and shrugged. "Bob's cool. Just don't breathe a word to anyone because if word gets out then... You know. Plus-" he pulled out a small, laminated card from his pocket. "Fake ID, baby."

"Count me in." A soft voice appeared from behind Brendon. "Freakin' need a drink after the day i've had."

"Melanie?" Gerard blinked as the purple hair came into view and she settled herself into the booth, a curly haired brunette shuffling in beside her.

"You know, I can't help but feel it's getting a little crowded in here." Frank sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, lovely to see you too, Frankie." Melanie rolled her eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek in greeting which made Gerard purse his lips in slight annoyance.

Melanie was alright now, but he couldn't help the tinge of frustration he felt whenever she touched or kissed Frank, albeit on the cheek; completely innocent. But _still_... They had a damn history.

"Erh... Hi." Her friend spoke in greeting.

"Hi Christa." Gerard waved at her, smiling wide. She made it, then. Ray would be happy to see.

"Oh, hi Gerard!" She grinned and waved back. "This is so cool. Ray's in a band. I bet they're awesome." She blushed into her lap.

"What are you even doing here, Mel?" Frank narrowed his eyes.

The purple haired girl shrugged. "Got bored and heard Christa got invited to some gig so I trailed along for mutual support and to be her wing-lady. Because obviously she's thirsting for the guitarist or something-"

"Mel!" Christa whined, blushing even harder and giggling awkwardly.

"Dude, everyone at this table knows you both have a thing for each other. Scrap that, the entire school knows. We all ship you."

There were murmurs of agreement and simultaneous nods around the table and Christa was now impossibly red.

"Oh my God I- I can't believe... I'm not _that_ obvious am I?" Christa frowned as she craned her neck to glance at Ray currently tuning his guitar on stage. He hadn't noticed her come in yet. "Should I say hi? I think i'm going to go say hi." She murmured as she stared dreamily at his fingers strumming over the strings before moving up to adjust the pegs at the neck of the guitar.

"Oh lord, this girl." Melanie rolled her eyes and started pushing her out of the booth. "Not yet. Let him notice you first and then you let him admire from afar until he comes up to say hi. But remember what we discussed. Be flirty, but don't throw yourself at him. Gotta remain coy, yet confident. Still up for that drink, Bren?" Melanie raised her brows.

"Always." Brendon grinned as she and Christa both got out of the booth. Frank sighed in defeat and started shuffling out too, knowing he couldn't exactly get anything alcoholic because he was the designated driver. Ryan didn't really drink but he wasn't about to let that little idiot drive his car. He didn't trust him with it as far as he could throw him.

"Wait for me." He pressed a quick kiss against Gerard's cheek. "I'll be right back. Do you want anything? A coke or something?" Frank didn't offer him any alcohol, remembering back to the time he'd drank at Pete's party and had a panic attack.

Gerard shook his head. "I'm fine." He blushed, thinking about talking to Ray quickly. He needed advice about Frank's present.

When they were all at the bar, he started shuffling out of his seat and made his way to Ray.

He stood by the stage, eyeing the gang from the corner of his eye. They were all deep in conversation about something or the other and Gerard noticed Melanie standing a little _too_ close to Frank-

_Cut it out, for God's sake. Stop being such a jealous asshole._

Gerard shook himself off and called for Ray, garnering his attention the second time he yelled his name over the sound of feedback from the microphone when Miles spoke into it.

"What's up, Gee?" Ray raised his brows as he made his way toward a nervous looking Gerard. He settled himself onto the stage floor, legs swinging off the platform as he watched Gerard nibble at his lower lip.

"Frank just told me about his birthday. And I... I want to do something for him. But I just- I need help. I don't know what to get! He told me not to spend any money on him, but I can't _not_ get him a present on his birthday. Especially not when he's doing something for me and I... I need help." He stumbled over his words as he spoke in a rush to get everything out. "Please." He added on at the end quickly when he noticed Ray's overwhelmed expression.

"Dude, dude relax!" He held his arms out, waving them slightly to exaggerate his point. "Breathe." He laughed and Gerard closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do, Ray!" Gerard whimpered and Ray tapped his chin in thought.

"Hm... Well, I mean Frank is quite a simple dude, I think. Doesn't care for elaborate or expensive things, ya know? But I think no matter what you get, he wouldn't be disappointed. Not since he's so head over heels for you." Ray giggled.

Gerard frowned. "But... I mean I don't want to get some mindless shit, you know? I want it to _mean_ something. Like what he's doing for me is just so fucking _thoughtful_ and I... Honestly i'm overwhelmed but..." Gerard trailed off as he nibbled on his fingernails mindlessly.

"Hm... Well, if you wanna go for sentimental, I think I may have an idea. You're all artsy and stuff, right? Like super talented at it too. Maybe you shouldn't _spend_ anything. Maybe you should _make_ him something. There's your loophole."

Gerard's eyes lit up. "Oh that's a great idea Ray, I knew I could count on you. But wait, what- what would I do?" Oh great, now he was in another predicament. It's not that he was drawing a blank; it was that there were so many ideas floating through his head right now that he didn't know which one to pick.

Ray went to speak but Gerard started rambling out everything going on in his brain right now. "Maybe I could draw him a portrait of himself but I don't know if i'm good enough for that... Oh! Or maybe draw him as like Frank N' Furter from Rocky Horror in fitting with the Halloween theme and- that's so cool you know, his birthday is on Halloween- anyways yeah because he loves Rocky Horror... Oh, oh or maybe a collage of pictures that i've taken of him, but then maybe that would be a bit creepy rather than, you know, sentimental or whatever..."

Ray finally cut into Gerard's stream of consciousness. "Whoa, slow down there! I can't process shit that fast." Ray mumbled, just about processing the last thing Gerard said. "Wait, hold on a minute. About the picture collage thing. Didn't Frank give you that polaroid? Like, this is just a thought, but it'd be pretty neat if you made some sort of album for him. Like things that hold meaning, you know? I dunno, just a thought." Ray shrugged and Gerard squealed from excitement, jumping up to wrap his arms around ray's middle, almost pulling him off the stage.

"Ray, that's an awesome idea! I already have some great pictures I could use to start it off." He grinned and leaned up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Ray's cheek. "Thank you Ray." He mumbled before pulling away.

Ray laughed at him before starting to pull himself up to his feet. "I mean... You're welcome? I gotta go now, dude. We're about to start."

Gerard smiled wide as he shuffled his hand around through his bag and pulled out the camera, thankful that he carried it with him everywhere he went now. He placed it on the table as he wondered what he could do with it. His stomach was brimming with excitement as he drummed his fingers against the table and waited for everyone to make their way back.

"What are you so happy about?" Frank couldn't help the grin spreading across his own face at Gerard's expression when he returned and the younger boy simply beamed up at Frank, shrugging slightly before leaning forward to press a quick kiss against his lips.

At the same time, Gerard pulled the camera up, angling it so the lens was facing towards them. Frank looked a little confused for a second as Gerard leaned in to press their lips together once again, eyes closed and a smile tugging at his lips as he nibbled on Frank's lower lip. It was a bit of an awkward angle but he finally pressed the shutter to take the picture, one hand caressing Frank's cheek and lips murmuring a soft, 'I love you' before waiting for Frank's response to snap his expression.

Frank startled at the flash of light and Gerard giggled as he held him in place, kissing him with a little more vigour as he placed the camera onto the table. The photo ejected itself and Gerard quickly pulled away, just as Frank was starting to get into it. He removed the paper and quickly shoved it inside its original packaging that he had kept so it could develop properly in darkness, before replacing his bag onto the floor. It was certainly a common misconception that waving the image around in the air made it develop faster.

"What was that for?" Frank raised his brows, laughing to himself as he wrapped his arms around Gerard.

The younger boy smiled at him, all toothy, and attempted a wink but it didn't work at all. He blushed profusely and pouted to himself when Frank fell into a fit of giggles. "Dork." Frank mumbled before pressing a kiss to Gerard's nose and pulling away to take a sip from his can.

*********

The gig had been wonderful. Ray and his band were so talented but his brother; now that voice Gerard was not expecting to hear. For a quiet fourteen-year-old kid, he could really hold his own tune. It was quite deep and gravelly, something you wouldn't have expected just by looking at his face. And Matt was a great drummer. They were all so talented.

The venue had been quite packed out and Gerard had learned to let loose, even though he wasn't much of a dancer. He joined a partially drunk Melanie and Frank and they had the time of their life, really. Melanie was cool now. She'd even hugged Gerard when he left with Frank and the boys, though that may just have been the alcohol influencing her actions but Gerard tried not to look at it like that.

Oh and of course; Christa and Ray. She was the first person on the floor, ambling to get the front spot, right below where Ray was performing so she could have the perfect view of him all night. And Gerard hadn't missed the looks they'd been giving each other and the way Christa had been biting her lip and twirling her chocolate curls around her finger every time they made eye contact. It was quit endearing, to be honest.

Gerard had taken a few more pictures but if he was being quite honest, most of them were terrible to him. They weren't worthy of being gifted to Frank and he needed to step his game up. He needed to try something else. Approach it in a different way.

Ryan and Brendon had decided to stay behind a little longer so it was just Frank and Gerard making their way back to Frank's place when Ray's band had finished. Gerard nibbled his lip in thought as they drove in a comfortable silence. More comfortable on Frank's part; Gerard's face was burning with heat.

For some reason, no matter how hard Gerard tried to sway his thoughts, he could not stop thinking about that stupid dream he'd had. And the thought occupying his brain right now was just... Oh God it was fucking crazy and he wasn't even sure if Frank would _let_ him... Maybe he'd have to try and distract him; that would be easy enough he almost giggled to himself.

The thought of capturing Frank's sex face on camera was equal parts hilarious and sexually enticing to him and that was a very strange combination indeed. He thought it would be quite amusing if he snuck that image into the scrapbook, somewhere. And the look on Frank's face when he saw it; that would be priceless.

He watched as they drove down a quiet road, trees surrounding them and rain violently splattering against the windshield. He needed a plan... Something to get Frank to pull up. He needed to do this now before his brain started second-guessing himself and he forced himself out of it.

His heart was already racing in his chest so it wouldn't be an issue for him to pretend to sound like he was about to have an episode or something. He held back a sly grin as he sucked in a sharp breath and turned toward Frank with the corners of his lips downturned.

"F-Frankie." He stuttered, half from nerves and half put on.

Frank raised his brows, eyes focused on the road. "Yeah?"

"I-I don't feel so good. Can we pull over or something, somewhere quiet? I just... Need some air." He gasped for effect, clutching at his chest and Frank now tore his gaze from the road to rest on Gerard, brows furrowed together in worry.

"We're almost home, Gee. Just like ten more minutes. Will you be alright?" He reached out to stroke the pad of his thumb against Gerard's cheekbone.

Gerard shook his head in determination. "No, we need to stop _now_." He almost commanded and he tried so hard to hold back the grin threatening to spread at Frank's concern.

"Alright, just... You'll be fine. Just breathe." Frank reassured him in a soft tone, hand now pressed against Gerard's thigh; which was doing nothing to pull Gerard's thoughts away from what he was planning on doing. Instead, it only spurred him on.

Frank drove until they reached a clearing and pulled over. He turned off the engine and the boys sat in a momentary silence, the rain being the only noise that could be heard as it poured relentlessly against the roof of the car.

"How are you- whoa!" Before Frank even had the chance to finish his sentence, Gerard leaned over his seat and gripped Frank's collar before pulling him in so their lips interlocked.

"Gee, are you-"

"Sh. Don't talk." Gerard murmured against Frank's lips and the latter nodded before interlocking them once again. Gerard crawled over to Frank's side before settling himself against Frank's lap, straddling him with his back pressed uncomfortably against the steering wheel. Man, how did people do this so casually?

He tried to ignore the discomfort against his spine as he leaned down into Frank, grinding his semi against the older boy's hips with a gasping moan.

"Fuck, what's happening? I'm so confused." Frank pulled away to stare at Gerard through heavy lidded eyes.

Gerard was panting, their chests pressed close together as he leaned down to press kisses against Frank's jawline. "Gee, _fuck_!" Frank groaned when Gerard nibbled at Frank's neck and tightened his thighs around Frank's hips, pressing himself down against Frank once again.

Frank pressed his hand against Gerard's thighs, holding them in place as Gerard continued kissing down Frank's neck. He let out a small gasp when he felt the pads of Gerard's fingers pressing against his stomach through the hem of his shirt. He curled his fingers around the hem and started tugging upward and Frank pulled away once again, letting out a small moan.

"Gee- are you... _Here_?" Frank's lips were parted and Gerard simply blushed crimson as he nibbled on his lower lip, looking down at Frank through darkened eyes.

Frank continued staring at him, waiting for confirmation and Gerard let out a hot breath against Frank's parted lips before nodding once and gulping audibly.

Frank narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed. He really should not be questioning why his hot as fuck boyfriend was trying to get it on with him in his own car, but he couldn't help it. "I thought you were... Wait. Oh you sly little thing. You _lied_ didn't you?" Frank grinned, completely amused as he watched Gerard's blush deepen and his gaze drop to his lap. "This was your plan all along." Frank giggled as he tightened his hands around Gerard's waist. "You could have just asked." Frank murmured, smiling hard as he pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's collarbone.

"I just... I wanted to- to... Be bold." Gerard mumbled, gasping slightly when Frank bit down on his sweet spot. "Like, doing it in a car is a rite of passage for teenagers or something." Gerard whispered and Frank pulled away, lips parted slightly in disbelief.

"Gee... Are you sure you want to do this?" Frank questioned and in response Gerard pursed his lips as he pressed the heel of his hand against Frank's growing erection. "Ngh... okay," He gasped, eyes bulging as he tightened his hold on Gerard who was kissing his neck again, "Alright but just- wait." He gripped Gerard's wrist, stopping his motions.

"Yeah?" Gerard breathed out and Frank groaned at how fucking _doable_ he looked right now with his hair all mussed and eyes heavy with lust, lips slick with Frank's saliva.

"I- I don't have any condoms on me. Or lube. Sex hurts without it, Gee. A-are you sure?" Frank ground his teeth together when Gerard fell back slightly, hands trailing up and down Frank's torso.

"We can do other things." Gerard suggested, biting his lower lip, smirking at Frank.

"Fuck. O-okay." Frank nodded as he gripped Gerard's waist and pressed a quick kiss to his lips but he moaned into Gerard's mouth when the latter rolled his hips against Frank's and the friction was finally getting somewhere, rubbing against the bulging veins of his swelling length. "Gee- backseat." He managed to croak out. "It's more comfortable there."

Gerard nodded and pulled himself off Frank before crawling into the back. Frank quickly fumbled with his zipper, needing to free himself because it was getting so painfully tight down there. He sighed in relief once the pressure released and lifted his hips to tug his jeans down before kicking them off onto the floor.

He joined Gerard in the back, whilst discarding his shirt and throwing it behind him, who'd had the same idea and was currently kicking off his own pants. Frank groaned to himself when Gerard's eyes met his own, totally deliberately as Gerard palmed himself through his boxers. Frank could feel himself stand completely to attention as he watched with a slack jaw.

"Fuck... _Frankie_ , oh God, _yes_." Gerard choked out eyes closing as he continued rubbing himself, legs spread wider.

" _Jesus_." Frank whimpered as he quickly broke out of his reverie and gripped Gerard's hand, removing it from between his legs and replacing it with his own.

"Frankie!" Gerard whined, high pitched and Frank could feel wetness slick against the inside of his boxers, the small gasping, choking moans leaving Gerard's mouth spurring his dick into overdrive. He was so painfully hard.

Gerard was jutting his hips against Frank's hand, head thrown back in pleasure, before Frank removed his hand and Gerard's eyes blinked open in a haze.

"No, k-keep going." He whimpered as he jerked his hips up against Frank desperately and fuck, Frank was so close to losing it now. He was about to fall to his knees and take Gerard into his mouth when the younger gripped Frank's waist and with a sudden burst of hormone induced energy, he flipped them both so Frank was lying across the seat, Gerard straddling his hips above him.

"Fuck." Frank mumbled intelligibly as he watched black strands of hair fall over Gerard's face, obscuring his features behind sweaty strands. He could just about make out his tongue darting across his lips before he took the lower one in his mouth and nibbled absentmindedly. "Fucking, fuck me, I don't care. Just do _something_." Frank pleaded as Gerard gripped Frank's wrists, holding them above his head.

But Gerard was thinking. Despite how painfully turned on he was right now, he needed a plan of action. He needed to get Frank screaming his fucking name.

Gerard leaned down and pressed his lips against Frank's chest before darting the tip of his tongue out and using it to rub at one of the sensitive buds, feeling it harden under his tongue. " _Ah_ , stop teasing." Frank groaned as he jerked his hips up and grazed the blunt tip of his dick against Gerard's underside through their boxers, which made the latter almost collapse against Frank from the sweet friction.

Gerard moaned against Frank's stomach, the sound vibrating through the latter's skin and making him involuntarily giggle. " _Tickles_." He gasped and Gerard couldn't hold back the grin on his own face, his cheeks burning with heat. His heart was hammering in his chest from the sound Frank was making. That fucking adorable laugh of his.

"I love your laugh, have I ever told you that?" Gerard murmured softly, his lips now at Frank's navel, just above the growth of hair that disappeared down into the hem of his boxers. Frank only giggled further at that and Gerard grinned as he tilted his head up to blow raspberries against Frank's bellybutton.

"S-stop it! What are you doing?" Frank chortled, squirming beneath Gerard, fingers tangled in his hair as he tugged and tried to pull him away.

"So adorable." Gerard giggled, finding Frank's laugh all too contagious.

"I'm not adorable!" Frank breathed as he finally got Gerard's lips off his stomach. "I'm fucking sexy. _You're_ adorable."

Gerard narrowed his eyes playfully, pouting at Frank as he sat back onto his thighs. "Oh yeah? And why am I _just_ adorable?" He raised a brow.

Frank giggled again and Gerard just wanted to fucking squeeze him because _fuck_. His eyes locked onto Frank's lip ring, reflecting off light as he moved his lips. "You're not just adorable. You're fuckin' hot too. You're the complete package." Frank beamed up at him and Gerard could feel his confident façade tearing away as he blushed bashfully at Frank's words.

"If you keep talking like that, i'm just going to have to do something about it." He spoke breathily, heart palpitating in his eardrums as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Frank's boxers and tugged them down. He watched as the hem slid over Frank's tip and Frank let out a sharp breath when he finally sprung free from his confines, already leaking against his stomach, embarrassingly wet.

"Fuck." Gerard groaned, licking at his lips as he watched Frank swelled length throb beneath him with wide eyes. He was breathing hard as he tugged Frank's boxers off the rest of the way and settled himself against Frank's thighs once again. He tentatively reached out a hand and trailed a finger along the vein on his underside, making Frank gasp stutteringly beneath him.

Frank's lips parted, about to say something, but Gerard made the words catch in his throat when he leaned down and darted his tongue out, lapping at the tip and scrunching his nose up when he could taste the salt of pre-cum. Frank was a quivering mess beneath him now, making incomprehensible noises as Gerard wrapped his lips around the shaft, rubbing his tongue along the underside as he pushed himself down against Frank, stretching his lips out painfully wide as he went.

"Fuck, _fuck_." Frank gasped, drawing out the vowel as Gerard slowly bottomed out, tears pricking his eyes at the stretch and the fullness in his throat. He breathed deep as he tried to adjust himself against Frank. He tried to control his breathing as he blinked back tears and forced himself to swallow around Frank.

"Oh, _God damn_." Frank groaned as he felt Gerard's muscles clench around him, tightening and teasing.

Gerard would have been grinning smugly if his mouth wasn't currently full to the brim with Frank right now.

He started moving along Frank, sucking his cheeks in so his mouth encased Frank and internally screaming when he heard Frank's gasping breaths turn into guttural moans.

He bit back the tears as his mouth slicked along Frank's length at a faster pace, a mixture of drool and pre-cum spilling from the corners of his lips and dribbling down his chin then dripping down Frank's thigh. He looked up at Frank through his lashes, watching as his head thrashed around as he grew closer. Gerard could feel him throbbing inside his mouth, especially when he took him all the way in and swallowed around him once again, hearing Frank's breaths become faster and more shallow.

His own dick throbbed in his boxers, aching for attention the longer he stared at Frank. He wanted to be leaning over him when he came with his fucking camera, rocking their hips together until their bodies melded in a sticky mess of cum and sweat.

Fuck, he could feel his boxers soaked through by now and he felt Frank jutting up carelessly into his mouth. He was close.

He pulled his mouth off Frank's length, internally cringing at the sound that resulted in. Frank was gasping for breath as he blinked at Gerard in lost haze. Gerard quickly pushed himself off Frank and reached into the front seat to grab his camera from his bag.

Frank was still trying to catch his breath and in the dark of the night, he couldn't make out what Gerard was doing, which Gerard was thankful for, for now. When he returned to settle himself on Frank's lap, he discreetly shoved the camera down beside him in reaching distance.

"What are you doing?" Frank murmured in a dream-like state but Gerard soon silenced him when he curled his fingers around Frank, slowly pumping him, feeling him throb in his fist, saliva and pre-cum staining his fingers, easing his strokes.

Frank was jerking into his fist but Gerard had a thought. Without even thinking he blurted out something that, once it registered to his brain and eardrums, made him want to be consumed by a black hole.

"Can I finger bang you?" He had stopped stroking Frank now and the aforementioned darted his eyes open, staring at his lover with a blank expression, his words not having sunk in yet.

"What?" Frank breathed.

Gerard instantaneously burned up like the car was a sauna, sweat trailing down his back when Frank burst into a round of giggles. "What the- are you? I- _what_?" He gasped between laughs.

Gerard blushed hard as he stared into his lap. "Sorry, I was just-"

"The wording. It's all in the wording." Frank's giggles subsided as he wiped at his eyes, leaning up on his elbows. "I love that you ask me, babe, but really, if i'm fucking _leaking_ underneath you then anything's fair play... Within reason." Frank laughed again, his voice throaty. "Finger bang." He shook his head. "I can't deal- see, what did I tell you? Adorable." He giggled and Gerard narrowed his eyes as he gripped Frank's length and squeezed him firmly between his fingers, making Frank's chuckles instantly halt, replaced instead by a choked gasp.

"I'll show you adorable." Gerard murmured as he removed his hand and gripped Frank's thighs before pulling them apart. Frank moaned at the action and his breaths picked up a few paces when Gerard lined his slicked fingers against Frank's entrance. He could do this... how hard could it be?

No pun intended.

He took a deep shuddery breath as he tentatively pressed a finger inside Frank, instantly feeling the pressure around him and he was reminded how it felt to have himself submerged within his tight heat because _fuck_ it was the best thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. Well, his dick, anyway.

Gerard pressed in further, hearing Frank gasp and wince beneath him, his hands tightening into fists beside him and head thrown back. Gerard used his free hand to stroke Frank's waist. "A-are you alright?" He gulped, concerned, but Frank nodded in response.

Gerard pressed in until his knuckles touched Frank's skin, experimentally curling his finger inside Frank and feeling the bad of his finger brush against something, which made Frank keen and stutter his hips below him.

"Fucking fuck, _fuck_ oh, _fuck._ " He gasped and Gerard instantly panicked, assuming he'd done something wrong.

"Sorry, i'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He murmured, rubbing his hand against Frank's side again in comfort and Frank shook his head, a wide grin on his face and his eyes blissed out.

"No, fuckin'- keep goin', babe. More. I need more." He gasped and pushed down against Gerard's finger. The latter realised what had probably just occurred and grinned smugly as he pulled out to press another finger inside Frank. He pushed inside, curling his fingers in the same way but this time, using both pads of his fingers and watching Frank's reaction as he searched for his prostate once again.

He grinned when he knew he'd found it because Frank was screaming his name at the top of his lungs as Gerard relentlessly rubbed his fingers against him. He watched as Frank's hips continued stuttering and pushing down against him and that was when he started pulling his fingers out to press them back in, starting on a smooth rhythm. Frank was moaning and thrashing and keening and jerking beneath him, still repeating Gerard's name over and over. The way he said it, oh God it was as though that was the only way Gerard wanted his name to be spoken to him from now on, from those fucking reddened, sultry lips.

He kept up a rhythm with one hand before slipping his other hand off Frank's side to grab at his camera. He watched as Frank grew closer and closer but he didn't want him to come like this. He wanted to be on top of him, their bodies moving in sync. And besides, he was close to fucking bursting in his pants and he needed _something_. Anything. He pulled himself out of Frank and started tugging at his boxers, kicking them off and gasping at the feeling of being free from the material that was growing all too uncomfortable with each moment.

He settled himself against Frank's hips and moaned throatily when his swollen dick brushed against Frank's as he settled himself comfortable. He rocked his hips forward, rubbing his length along Frank and forcing his eyes to stay open, no matter how much they protested. He clutched the camera to his chest, adjusting it with fumbling fingers as he rocked against his boyfriend, gasping and moaning at the slick contact because _fuck_ it felt so good.

He pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried to hold back, slowing his movements and letting Frank roll his hips up against him. He needed to find the perfect moment. He lifted the lens to his eye, watching Frank through it. He watched his eyes close, a small ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he moaned and rubbed against Gerard desperately.

Just a moment longer... A little more...

Gerard was growing close himself and he needed to do this quickly before his limbs gave out from pleasure and exhaustion. Then Frank reached between their interlocked hips to grip their lengths in one hand, pumping. Gerard's eyes bulged wide before rolling into the back of his sockets, his mouth opening and letting out an obscene fucking noise. Something he'd never heard himself make before as Frank stroked them both one handed. He forced his eyes open, blinking and jerking into Frank's hand.

Then, there it was. The look he wanted. The one where Frank's small nose scrunched up like he was about to sneeze, eyes rolled to the back of his head and lips parted wide. God his hair looked so fucking perfect at this angle too, Gerard noted, trying hard to ignore the pleasure igniting between his legs at the way Frank was rocking against him.

He leaned a little closer and oh, fuck, just as his stomach started tightening from pleasure, he snapped the shot, an obnoxious clicking making itself known and the light flashing bright, lighting up Frank's features and giving Gerard a better view of his perfect fucking face.

And the shutter clicked just as Frank screamed a guttural, ' _Gerard_ ' and spilled so hard all over himself, come splattering in a white hot mess between their bodies and dripping from his fist and a little splatting against his chin. Gerard followed not soon after, screaming some strange sound as he came in hot bursts against Frank, both riding it out before Gerard fell against Frank's come and sweat stained torso, smiling absentmindedly because this was exactly what he had imagined and _fuck_ it was so much better in real life.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Frank breathed out to Gerard, who currently had his ear pressed against Frank's chest, listening to his racing heartbeat calm down and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

Gerard giggled against Frank before nodding slightly, completely out of it as he came down from his high.

"I mean, I briefly saw you pulling it out of somewhere and then I thought what the fuck is he doing with that? Is he gonna shove it up my ass? Like, does he have some weird camera kink?" Frank chuckled and Gerard blushed hard, giggling against Frank's rumbling chest.

"I've lost count now." Frank sighed as he smoothed his hand through Gerard's hair, somewhat unperturbed by what Gerard had just done. "The amount of times you've taken my picture without my permission. Bet you have a hefty wank bank now, don't you?" Frank laughed as Gerard pouted and turned his face, biting down on Frank's nipple a little harsher than intended.

"Fuck!" Frank groaned, before bursting into giggles when Gerard started kissing and licking it better.

"Gee, are you gonna tell me why you just took a picture of me? What are you going to do with that picture?" He hummed, his voice croaky and teasing.

Gerard sighed and shuffled himself up so he was now facing Frank, their legs tangled together and their chests pressed against one another. He looked up at Frank through his lashes, a sheepish grin on his face and his cheeks tinged bright red. "I... I wanted to see what it would be like. Compared to my dream." He murmured, finally spilling it to Frank. Granted, it was only half the truth but still.

It took a moment for Frank to register what he'd said, his eyes a little wide before a smirk overtook his features. "So, _that_ was what you would refuse to tell me? Wow, it's so scandalous, Gee. I mean, I gotta admit it's pretty fucking hot but... Come on?" Gerard dropped his gaze to Frank's jaw, refusing to meet his eyes, as he trailed a finger along it.

"No... No there's more. But you're not telling me." Frank narrowed his eyes and Gerard shook his head.

"No... that was it." He murmured unconvincingly, his voice high pitched.

Frank narrowed his eyes. "No, no. There is more but it's fine Gee." He grinned as he tilted Gerard's head to press their lips together briefly, soft and slow. "And that _was_ fucking hot. Fuck, i've never come so fucking hard." He scrunched his nose up as he wiped come off his chin with the back of his hand before wiping it against Gerard's shirt with a cheeky grin.

"Frank!" Gerard pouted.

"What, you're covered in come anyway. Doesn't make a difference." He chuckled as he pulled Gerard down for another kiss.

"Yeah, but still." Gerard murmured against his lips before Frank silenced him by deepening the kiss.

"God, you take the term 'take a picture, it'll last longer' a little too much to heart." Frank giggled at Gerard's red face. "Why don't you just ask me? It's not like i'd say no." Frank giggled and Gerard sighed deeply.

"It's because... And this will probably sound stupid, but like, if I told you then your reaction wouldn't have been authentic. I like capturing you naturally. It's like big brother; people alter their normal behaviour when they know they're being watched. Well, I mean _most_ do anyway. God, that show is cancer... But i'm getting off topic. If I tell you i'm taking a picture, even if you tried hard enough not to, you would subconsciously change yourself somehow. And I like you just the way you are." Gerard grinned as he tapped a finger against Frank's nose.

"Wow... That wasn't stupid. That was fucking cheesy." Frank giggled when Gerard frowned at him and smacked him on the chest playfully.

"Says the one writing a song for his lover." Gerard countered, eyes narrowed.

Frank raised his brows. "Touché." He giggled before wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and twisting them so they both fell onto the floor with Frank straddling Gerard before he leaned down and murmured against Gerard's lips. "Now kiss me, baby."

*************

 


	20. Postres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a surprise another title after a Highly Suspect song. It never ends.

 

*************

After getting home from the gig, a little later than curfew because Gerard had gotten a little _too_ distracted with Frank, Gerard had immersed himself in getting Frank's present ready. He'd grabbed an old scrapbook he'd been saving for a future art project or something and started going to town on it until the early hours of morning.

He'd added in colours, paints, sketches here and there of things that Frank loved. And plenty of sketches of Frank that he'd drawn from memory absentmindedly. He'd even made pages of cute messages, meant only for Frank, and was planning on adding pages of their friends where they had their own creative reign over what they decided to put on them. He'd stolen a few of Frank's Grandma's photographs and dedicated pages to them, in her memory, knowing how much she had meant to him. He was nervous and excited and he really hoped that Frank would appreciate it.

There were still a few pages free that he needed to fill up but he'd creatively burnt himself out, drawing blanks until he eventually passed out in his bedroom, over his desk, from exhaustion.

Mikey had been fine when he'd checked up on her. When he and Frank had wandered inside, she had been curled up inside a blanket on the sofa beside Pete, their cuffed hands pressed against Pete's chest as he held her close.

Frank had laughed at the sight because he certainly had not been expecting that _at all_. He'd betted that as soon as Mikey woke up, she'd knock his balls so far back that they'd lodge themselves into his rectum. Meanwhile, Gerard had been holding back a small, knowing smile and ended up shaking with Frank on it.

Easiest money he'd ever made.

Upon arriving home, his mother was still being quite strange. She had barely even reprimanded him for being late, brushing him off with a small warning before hugging him tight and telling him she loved him so much. The increased affection was still weirding Gerard out but he brushed it off because his mother was known to be quite overwhelming at times. Nothing new, really.

She had asked about Mikey and he'd told her that she was still at a friend's and that she'd be staying there to get ready for the Halloween bash; the excuse he was now using for her absence from home. He'd used Mikey's phone to send a text to their mother on her behalf, backing up his lie.

This was it. After tomorrow, he wouldn't need to lie anymore. Everything would go back to how it was. They had made it.

Mikey would be okay.

Gerard groaned as his eyes fluttered open and his vision was greeted by a messy as fuck desk, cluttered with paints and brushes and papers and card and all sorts of stationery. He yawned wide before wiping away drool from the corner of his mouth with a disgusted sneer

"Ow, ah _fuck_." He groaned as he adjusted his neck which was sore from the angle he had been positioned in all night. He rubbed at the nape of it with the heel of his hand as he moaned in discomfort and stood onto slightly trembling legs, overcome with slight dizziness.

He grabbed his phone from the desk to check the time. Oh no, he had an hour tops before Frank was coming to get him. And God, he really needed a damn shower.

Begrudgingly, he sauntered out of his room and locked himself inside the bathroom, emerging around forty minutes later, having gotten a little too comfortable under the hot water which had soothed the ache in his muscles.

He'd also made sure to change the bandages on his hand, wincing when his eyes grazed over the puckered, red line that probably looked a lot worse than it was. The wound still hadn't completely scabbed over yet because he'd accidentally gotten his bandages wet again.

He trudged downstairs after having gotten changed into an old pair of back, denim skinnies and a striped sweater. It was quite chilly out, and the sky was still spilling with rain so he threw on a hoodie for good measure.

The heavenly scent of coffee wafted from the kitchen, luring him in its direction. He grinned at his mother as he wandered in, watching her sip from her cup as she looked up at him from her book when he entered.

"You made coffee and didn't even ask me? I'm offended, mother." Gerard scoffed dramatically as he stalked over to the kettle and saw that it was half full of boiling water. He started preparing himself a cup.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be up so early since there's no school today. And the Halloween party thing doesn't start until tonight." Donna pointed out.

"Yeah erm, i'll be gone in a few minutes. Frank's coming to pick me up," Gerard blushed, thinking about the older teenager, "and i'm going to hang out with Mikey. We're all going together."

"Oh, yes, _Frank_." Donna smiled at the pink tinting her son's cheek and the way his voice had gone all soft and quiet mentioning the boy's name. "Your father and I still haven't had a chance to get to know that boy. This weekend. Call him over and i'll prepare a special meal. No ifs or buts." She all but demanded and Gerard wanted so badly to come up with an excuse but the bright eyed look on his mother's face made his heart twist.

As much as he understood that she was simply trying to be a part of his life, he knew having Frank around would be embarrassing as all hell. And awkward; what with his father who was still coming to terms with Gerard's sexuality.

He and his father had never had the best relationship; Gerard had always been closer to his mother. His father had never much tried, really, to be a huge part of his kids' lives. It was always work for him, and if not that then football. Of course he always gave Gerard and Mikey whatever they wanted or needed; a roof over their heads, food on the table, clothes etc. But that was all material, nothing personal. Their relationship was awkward, to say the least. They simply lived under the same roof and that was that.

Gerard sighed deeply and pulled his lips into a tight line. "I... I'll ask him but, like, I don't know if he'll _want_ to, you know? Or like, if he'll be free... but i'll try!" He added the last three words on to appease the falling smile on his mother's face, before taking a short sip from his mug.

Mrs Way cleared her throat, eyes drifting to the liquid in her cup as she held it against her chest. "H-how is... your sister? I-I mean, goodness she was home for what felt like forever and I saw her every day." She let out a short awkward laugh, which made Gerard raise his brows and blink at her but she ignored him and continued. "But, these past few days I... I feel like she's a distant stranger. I haven't even talked to her. I just, I want to know if everything is... Okay." She finally looked up at Gerard, eyes wide as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, nibbling somewhat agitatedly.

Gerard furrowed his brows and nodded. "Y-yeah? She's fine... it's just that she's been out of school for so long and she has a lot of... _things_ to catch up on. Friends to see, work to do." Gerard mumbled before pulling his mug up to his face, taking a drawn out sip and attempting to avoid eye contact with his mother.

Mrs Way nodded, slightly unconvinced. "I... understand. But, you're taking good care of her, right? You would do that if she were in, hypothetically speaking, some kind of trouble?" Gerard stared blankly at his mother, unsure of where this was all coming from. Mrs Way suddenly shook her head at herself, laughing slightly. "What am I saying, of course you would! I can trust you. I _do_ trust you. To take care of her. T-to keep her from straying. My baby. Oh my baby." Mrs Way sniffled as she swallowed back a lump that was forming in her throat and shook her head slightly, sniffling.

Gerard was worried now. What was she talking about? Why did she think Mikey was in trouble...? What did she _know_? He immediately stood from his seat in anxiety, rounding the table to kneel in front of his mother, a hand placed against her thigh as she placed her cup onto the table and took deep breaths to calm her trembling body.

"Ma...? Are you gonna tell me what this is about? A-are _you_ alright?" He spoke, fingers cupping her chin as he turned her face to look him in the eye.

"Yes, of course! Why would you think I wasn't?" Mrs Way murmured before she felt something smoothing against her cheek.

Gerard wiped away a stray tear before caressing the palm of his hand against the side of his mother's face. "Because you're crying, ma. Why are you crying?" Gerard whispered, gulping nervously.

Mrs Way felt her chest tighten as more tears threatened to spill but she held them at bay, blinking back the brimming wetness in her eyes. She forced a smile, sniffling to prevent a leaking nose. "I- oh dear i'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over me." Gerard simply stared up at her disbelievingly, brows raised as he waited for her to talk to him.

Mrs Way sighed deeply and dropped her gaze into her lap. "I just... You're both my little babies and I love you so much. _So_ much. And I hate to see you... God, pretty soon, you'll both be off living your own adventures and you won't be my babies anymore. You'll be out in the real world and how do I protect you? How do I keep you safe from the terrible things? And you won't be together forever. You'll both go your separate ways and- and... Oh God, and everything will change. I don't want it to change. I want you here with me forever. I want to protect you. I love my babies so much, _please_ don't _ever_ forget that, okay? I love you, and you'll always be my babies." Donna pressed her hands against Gerard's face, leaning down to press kisses all over his cheeks and forehead before pulling him into a tight hug.

Gerard wrapped his arms around his mother, holding her close as he buried his face into her stomach. "I wouldn't dare forget, mum. I love you too, of course I do. And so does Mikey." Gerard frowned as she smoothed her hands over his back, rocking him like he was a child.

"Promise that when i'm gone, you'll keep looking out for your sister." Gerard pulled away at that, holding his mother at arm's length as he stared into her eyes with a newfound determination.

"Don't talk like that! I'd always look out for Mikey, why would- ma, where is all this coming from? Please... Just- d-do you... I-is this about what's going on with Mikey?" Gerard was sweating now, from fear. Why was she talking like this?

Oh God, how could she possibly know? She must know _something_.

Mrs Way let out a shuddery breath, eyes wide as she stared at a spot on the floor. "It's okay I-I don't need to know the details and I know if I say anything then she would simply fall further into a downward spiral and it's okay," she grabbed Gerard's face, smiling wide, "it's okay because I know she's got you and you have her. You have each other's backs." She pressed a tender kiss to her confused son's forehead.

"Ma... Wh-what details? What do you know?" Gerard fingers were trembling now, chest tightening with anxiety and throat dry.

That was when the doorbell rang and Mrs Way tore her gaze from her son in exchange of the direction of the noise. "Oh, that must be Frank. Go, have fun. And don't forget about Saturday. I'll expect him here at dinner." She spoke as though nothing had happened.

"But- you- I-"

" _Go_." Donna brushed herself off, taking a few breaths to cool her composure. "I don't know what just came over me. Maybe i've been thinking too much and you know what I get like when that happens." She tried to laugh it off.

Gerard frowned when the doorbell rang again, with a little more urgency. He stood up and let out a huff of breath before leaning in to press a kiss against his mother's cheek. "I... Erh, i'll see you later. Love you." He didn't know what else to say to her so he left.

Because, what the hell had just happened?

He tried not to overthink, but he couldn't help himself.

What the hell did she know? What did she think was going on?

He pulled the door open and was greeted by a smirking Frank who immediately pulled him in for a kiss. Gerard wasn't prepared so he stumbled, gasping against Frank's lips, glad for the fact that Frank's arms were currently holding him steady.

He pulled away a moment later, hands pushing at Frank's chest as he smiled involuntarily. Frank tended to do that to him; made him smile for no reason at all. Sometimes all he'd do is think about Frank and he'd be smiling to himself like a buffoon in public, people probably assuming he was mad or laughing at the voices in his head.

"Stop, m-my mum's home." Gerard murmured, blushing as Frank nuzzles his face against Gerard's neck.

"Mm, wish you'd stayed over last night. Wish i'd had the real thing instead of stupid ass fantasies that just kept me up, and all flustered too." Frank giggled when he noticed the red streaking its way up to Gerard's forehead.

"Frank." Gerard whispered, unable to speak properly because his breath had been sucked out of him by Frank's lips. "Don't say things like that, n-not... not here..." Gerard trailed off, eyes closed as Frank worked magic with his lips and teeth against the crook of his neck. Gerard sighed in contentment and satisfaction, throwing his head back as he fell into Frank, eyes closed.

"Sorry, did you say something, love?" Frank murmured softly and Gerard sucked in a sharp breath, lips curved up involuntarily into a smile.

"Yes, we gotta go." Gerard giggled as he pried the horny teenager off his body. "Frank! Stop!" Gerard cried, slapping Frank's hand away when he tried to slide it around his lower back to squeeze his ass.

Frank pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a little child. "Killjoy." He mumbled.

Gerard rolled his eyes before Frank pulled him out of the house and closed the door behind them. He turned to face his house as they walked away, sighing deeply as he thought about his mother and whatever the fuck had just happened.

As he settled himself into the passenger seat, Frank noticed the frown creasing his forehead and the way he was nibbling on his fingernails.

He reached a hand out and slapped Gerard's wrist, which startled the younger boy and caught his attention. "Wha- oh..." Gerard murmured, blushing deeply before looking down into his lap and sitting on his hand to stop himself from subconsciously biting what little nails he had left.

"What's eating Gerard Way?" Frank smirked to himself.

Gerard couldn't help the small smile that formed involuntarily. "Nice reference." But it soon slipped away when he started overthinking again. "It's... My ma. She's acting weird. But it's probably nothing." He reassured, clicking his seatbelt into place.

"We should go." Gerard mumbled, not really wanting to dissect exactly what she had meant at this moment in time. It could wait until later, when Mikey was finally back home and everything went back to normal. Because if it _was_ about what Mikey was going through and she had somehow clocked on, or whatever she thought was going on, it wouldn't matter after tonight anyway.

Frank got the memo and nodded, making a mental note to ask him about it later. As Frank pulled off the curb and toward his house, Gerard allowed himself a small smile because everything _was_ going to work out. Everything was going to go according to plan and Mikey would be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

*********

"Ryan, why the hell do you need so many things? It's not like we're spending the night out of town or something, for fuck's sake." Frank groaned as Ryan attempted to shove his bulging duffel bag into the boot.

"Erh, compulsory road trip essentials; now let's see..." He started counting on his fingers, "Snacks, drinks, more snacks, change of clothes because like you _never_ know, sunglasses, sunscreen-"

"It's October. Why the fuck would you need sunscreen in October?" Frank groaned as he rifled through Ryan's bag and started throwing things out onto the street.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ryan yelped as he caught a pair of jeans mid-air.

"You'd better lighten the load or you can forget even stepping foot in this car." Frank narrowed his eyes at a pouting Ryan.

"But-"

"Brendon, tell your boyfriend to stop acting like an idiot or I won't be held responsible for my actions." Frank grinned when Ryan slumped over in defeat.

"Ryan, stop being an idiot." Brendon chuckled as he threw an arm around Ryan's shoulders. "Why do you need all that shit, weirdo? You've got me, isn't that enough?" He threw on an overly- sweet tone and pouted his lower lip out, eyes wide and blinking innocently at Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a small smile, which turned into a giggle when Brendon leaned forward and tried to kiss him sloppily, but he pushed away and protested.

"You have my number so just... Like call if anything happens or you need anything. I can't thank you enough Mr Weekes." Gerard blinked down at intertwined fingers against his stomach as he said goodbye to Dallon at the doorstep of Frank's house. "I mean, I know you were probably busy with other things, especially since it's the Halloween bash and you should probably be helping out with the committee and organising and-"

"Gerard, hey calm down. Stop it. I already told you it is not a problem. I've got this. Go and... Do your thing. We'll be right here when you get back." Dallon grinned sweetly at Gerard. To be quite honest, he was going to miss the kid, somewhat. He was sweet and quite talented, too. An outcast, though. Kind of reminded him of when he was around his age. Lost and confused and thrust into a new world; like he was when he was moved to fieldwork.

Gerard sighed and nodded, glimmering eyes locked with Dallon's before he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the tall man, catching him off guard. He clutched on tightly, face buried in his shoulder as he smiled wide. "Thank you." His show of gratitude was muffled against Dallon's coat and Dallon, eyebrows raised, awkwardly patted Gerard's back before clearing his throat and pulling him away.

"Gee, we should get going now. We're already a little behind schedule because _someone_ just had to insist on coming along and i'm such an awesome friend that I couldn't have denied him that, despite knowing that he's a little bit on the... special side." Frank sighed as he moved to stand beside Gerard, slipping an arm around his waist.

"But I haven't said bye to Mikey properly." He started moving into the house but she was there, along with Pete, at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, whatever, smell ya later." Mikey mumbled, flicking her wrist nonchalantly in a shooing motion.

Gerard lunged forward and pulled her into a choke inducing hug. "I love you and i'll be back by noon at the latest. I promise, everything will be normal again." He pulled abck to look into her eyes with such determination, because he had finally convinced himself not to dwell on the negative thoughts for once.

The law of attraction stated that if you convinced yourself of something bad being the end result, then it would actually end up happening. So he forced himself to focus on the positive.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Mikey rolled her eyes when Gerard made no move to leave just yet. He smiled from his eyes as he leaned up to press a quick kiss to her cheek before quickly joining Frank once again, shivering from a gust of cold morning air and wrapping his arms around Frank from his side.

"What, no goodbye kiss for _me_? Fine then, pucker up Mikey." Pete leaned toward Mikey, tugging on the cuffs between them and pulling her into his chest.

Mikey groaned in annoyance and pulled away from him before leaving a playful slap against his arm. "Fuck off." She murmured under her breath, not really meaning it.

"Weren't saying that last night. What's changed?" Pete breathed softly into her ear and she blushed, biting down on her lip.

"What?" Gerard narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's before tugging him toward the car.

"Let's go!" He groaned impatiently and Gerard sent Dallon one last grateful smile before following Frank toward his car.

"Ugh, get a room you fuck-faces." Frank sneered at the fact that Brendon currently had Ryan pressed up against the side of his car as he seemingly ate his face off. "I swear if you do that shit the entire ride there, i'll throw you out of a moving car. On the motorway. God, I don't even know why I agreed to let you come."

"If you did that, i'd just come back to haunt your ass." Ryan murmured as Brendon pulled away and stuck his tongue out behind Frank's back like a child, which made Gerard giggle.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Frank smirked as Gerard settled into the passenger seat beside him. "I'm not the only one who's going to be spending the day with these two idiots."

Gerard realised that, that was in fact true. But to be honest, it was just Frank who seemed to have something against Ryan and the two went at it like cats and dogs... All of which Gerard did in fact find quite amusing.

Gerard shrugged and sent Frank a shit eating grin. "You're right. It is amusing. This is going to be fun." He giggled at Frank's glaring eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." Frank murmured as he pressed his hands against the steering wheels and started turning to pull out.

"Yeah, I know." Gerard smirked and reached a hand out to condescendingly pinch Frank's cheek, which made the older frown in disapproval.

"Right, well... I'm Dallon- I don't believe we've met, Peter." Dallon smiled wide as he closed the door behind him and slapped his hands together before rubbing them in anticipation.

"Right yeah... Well, _i'm_ fucking bored and hungry. See ya dude." Mikey waved once at him before tugging Pete behind her and leading him toward the kitchen.

"Mikey, for God's sake stop hauling me around." Pete grumbled as he sent Dallon an apologetic look.

"Well now you know how I feel, asshole." Mikey called over her shoulder as she stepped into the kitchen and flung open the fridge door before riffling through the contents.

"Ugh... This all looks like shit to me. I need some _real_ fucking food." Mikey groaned as she stood and slammed the door close before she rubbed her grumbling stomach. The hunger was starting to become painful now. God it hurt so much and she was so hungry and she just wanted the pain to _fucking stop_.

"So, I-"

"Hey... isn't the Halloween bash tonight?" Mikey murmured to herself absentmindedly, cutting Dallon off, before turning to face Pete and smiling wide, a deliberately sweet smile. "What say you and I ditch this shit hole and go and have a little fun. I'm fucking _bored_ to death." Mikey threw her head back and groaned.

"That's great, Mikey. Go ahead." Dallon smiled at her, the false sweetness of it practically giving her a toothache. "What a brilliant idea; to surround yourself with humans... Delicious, walking blood bags. So close to a full moon. Especially when you haven't been taking your shots." Dallon folded his arms over his chest and raised his brows at Mikey.

The girl blinked at him, lips parted. How the fuck did he know? "I-I _have-_ " She started but this time, _she_ was cut off by the older man.

"Let's all cut the bullshit for a second. I can see it clearly on your face, kid. Your eyes are bloodshot and your iris' are barely visible what with how blown your pupils are. Your skin is practically translucent, like the wolf is itching to tear out through the initial surface of your skin. Your hair is changing colour so drastically and of course your teeth, and that tail which is getting harder and harder to hide." Dallon craned his neck slightly to momentarily gesture at her tail poking out from under her skirt with brows raised, before turning back and nodding slightly as though he'd made his point.

Mikey narrowed her eyes at him, anger bubbling under the surface at his... smugness. She hated smug people.

"What...? Mikey you..." Pete sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it all up. "I knew it." Pete groaned before taking a deep breath and locking his gaze on Mikey's eyes. But they were downcast as she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Mikey, you're so close to changing and the full moon isn't for another day or so. Please don't make this difficult on us, or yourself for that matter." Dallon folded his arms over his chest, brows raised in somewhat of a patronising manner.

"God, can you just... Fuck off? I'm done with everyone telling me what to do." She sucked in a sharp breath and tilted her head to aim a narrow eyed glare toward Dallon. "I feel so suffocated. I need _space_ and I need my life back! Fuck all this bullshit, i'm getting out of here." Mikey grumbled as she wrapped her fingers around the cuffs and started tugging, trying to free her wrist, to no avail. But she persevered anyway, her anger inciting pain against her skin as the metal rubbed harshly against her delicate wrist. She groaned in frustration when her hand wouldn't pull out of the cuff without causing a great deal of pain.

God the only way she'd be able to get out of them, at this point, was to break her own wrist somehow.

 _Wait a fucking minute_.

She healed fast... faster than humanly possible. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all, but was she really that desperate to escape?

_Fuck yeah._

"Mikey, don't you see?" Pete frowned, gripping her wrist and tugging at it so she was forced to look up at him. "You _will_ get your life back. Tonight. After we get the cure, right?" Pete turned to face Dallon, eyes pleading and hopeful because, and he never thought he would ever fucking say this in his entire existence on this earth, but he _actually_ missed going to school. Man, he felt like such a fucking nerd.

As Dallon went to speak, Mikey shot in first and stopped him from whatever reassurance he was about to give Pete.

"No, don't _you_ see? Nothing will ever be the same again. If there even is a fucking cure, which I highly fucking doubt at this point. And if there is a cure, do you _really_ think a bunch of dumb school kids are going to ever figure it out? No, fuck that, i'm not waiting around for them to come back empty handed. I'm leaving this town first chance I get. I don't care where I end up, just _anywhere_ is better than here." Mikey was breathing hard now, nose to nose with Pete as she spat the words at him with a determined expression on her face.

"No, you're wrong. If what Dallon gave us has been working, then there has got to be something that gets rid of this for good." Pete frowned, trying to stay hopeful. He knew Mikey was letting her anger and frustration dictate her words and he wasn't going to fall for them. "Remember what I told you, Mikey. Make the right choice. Don't throw away your life because you've convinced yourself that you're not worth anything because... Because you are." Pete cleared his throat as he darted his eyes around the room. "We all are."

There was a short silence in which nobody talked for a while, everyone lost in thought or avoiding speaking altogether.

"Pete is right, Mikey. You don't want to do anything stupid, or anything you'd regret. But, I mean, if you're serious about leaving then maybe I can help you out there." Dallon moved to settle himself down on the sofa in the living room, the two standing across the room and sending him two different looks of disbelief. Pete's was bordering more on 'what the fuck?' whereas Mikey's was a little more 'I did not expect that'.

Dallon leaned back into the sofa, crossing his legs over one another with an arm resting on the armrest to his right. He looked to be getting comfortable and gestured for the two of them to sit across from him but they didn't make a move to sit down just yet.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey narrowed her eyes at Dallon.

"Yeah, what the fuck, man? You can't just-"

"I have to be truthful with you both." He cut in, a hand raised to stop Pete in his tracks. "This might take quite a while to sink in so if you'd please..." He waved his hand in the direction of the sofas again, waiting for them to take a seat.

Pete and Mikey both shared a small look before tentatively settling down on the edge.

Dallon leaned forward, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he now rested his elbows on his thighs, hands clutched together as he took in their current states. How would he go about this without pissing either of them off? And he most definitely did not want to get on Mikey's bad side, knowing how easy it was for the flip to switch on newly-turned werewolves.

"I figured it would be best to tell you the real reason I am here before everything that will occur tonight. I owe you both that much, at least." Dallon started and Pete frowned at him.

"Urh... okay?" Pete murmured, having given Dallon his full attention.

"Let's start with the bad news." Dallon sighed before clearing his throat. He looked up at Pete and Mikey who both had their heads cocked slightly, Mikey with a brow raised and Pete with lips pressed into a thin line. "Technically speaking, there is... No cure."

"I fucking knew it." Mikey exclaimed, head thrown back as she let out a short, breathy and humourless laugh.

"But _you're_ the one who encouraged the guys about finding one. You _said-_ "

"I know what I said." Dallon snapped, before returning to his cool resolve. "And it wasn't entirely the truth. Although there is no cure, monkshood does act as a temporary preventative. Only up until the full moon. Once that's here, then there is nothing stopping you from the change. It will happen no matter what and nothing we can do will ever... _cure_ us."

" _Us_?" Pete blinked at Dallon who only looked back with a completely stoic expression. Pete's lips parted as realisation set in. "Y-you're like us? Fuck, that explains so much. Like how you knew things and- are you even really a teacher?" Pete could barely get his words out coherently.

Dallon chuckled then. "What do you think?"

Pete fell backward slightly, running a hand through his hair as the reality of what Dallon had just said kicked in. But he refused to believe it.

"No." Pete shook his head. "No way, you're lying. I don't know why but you're lying to us. There _has_ to be a cure." His voice was trembling because _fuck_ if he was going to go on living the rest of his life as... as a fucking monster. "Why else would you let them all leave? Unless..."

Dallon smiled slightly. "I needed you here alone." He finished. "So I could explain to you what is going to happen next without your friends in the way. They don't understand what it's like for us. They _couldn't._ Which is why I want you both to come with me so that I can help you. Away from civilisation where you can learn control and be with others like you."

"No. Fuck that. No thanks, i'm staying right here." Pete patted the sofa beside him to exaggerate his point. "I'm going back to school and i'm going to graduate. Then i'll-"

"It's not up for debate, Peter." Dallon sighed.

"It's _Pete_." The aforementioned growled lowly, angry that he kept getting cut off mid-sentence.

"You're both coming with me and you can either come willingly or have me force my hand. And i'd much rather the former, because believe you me, you don't want to know what happens to naughty werewolves." Dallon warned, eyes turning slightly dark. "So what will it be?"

"Where would you take us?" Mikey murmured, tone level but hands fisted slightly against her lap as she tried to digest this information.

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere where you'll be taken care of. Where you won't be able to hurt anything or anyone... or anyone _else_." Dallon eyed Pete at that, hinting at the fact that Mikey had recklessly turned Pete. "And now I have two problems in my hands instead of just one, like it was meant to be."

"Why? What happens if we refuse?" Pete enquired.

"Look, you can't stay here. Think of the institute as a sort of haven. For our kind. You'll be provided with all your needs and of course, you will not be separated because of the understanding of mates and familial bonds, which i'm sure Gerard has explained to you." Dallon shrugged nonchalantly but when he was met with a confused silence and further confused expressions, he realised that they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you?" He held back a small smile at that.

"Tell us what?" Mikey breathed out because right now, the only word flicking through her brain like wildfire was the word 'mate'. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what that word entailed. She just needed to hear the truth of it from Dallon's lips.

Assuming anything he was saying was the truth. How did she know she could trust a word pouring out from between his lips when he'd been keeping up this pretence since he'd arrived?

"I... I guess your brother kept it from you for a reason then? But no matter, i'll tell you everything you need to know as, you won't be seeing him again after today."

Mikey snorted at his surety. "Yeah, and who the fuck says i'm coming with you?"

Dallon ignored her, knowing that as soon as his men arrived, she would have no say in the matter anyway. It was not ideal in Dallon's eyes but it was the only way if she wasn't going to cooperate.

"Hold on for just a second here," Pete threw his hands up, tone loud and resonating as he tried to capture both their attentions because he was still confused as to what the hell was going on exactly. "if you're not a teacher, then who the fuck _are_ you? What the fuck is this institute place and why the hell do you want to take us there?"

Dallon held his chin between his thumb and forefinger as he leaned toward the pair. "All completely valid questions. I can understand you both must feel very confused right now so let me just set the record straight." He waited to see whether he would be interrupted and when they made no move to do so, he continued.

"I am like you both, except I was born, not turned. I was raised at the institute by James, the man who founded it, and spent the majority of my life with my own kind before I was moved up to fieldwork. This is my job now; to keep the streets clear from our kind. We can lose control... i've seen it happen enough times first-hand. I'd rather the same not happen with either of you. Before I implemented this operation, rogues like you were shot on sight. I wanted to make sure lives weren't going to waste and i've worked damn hard to keep it that way for years."

"But... How could you just, like, _kidnap_ us without repercussions? Or _kill_ people? That's so fucked up. I have a life here. I have a _future_. I _want_ a future." Pete's tone was rising with each word, annoyance clear in the way he spoke.

"We don't _kill_. Not anymore, I assure you. At least, not on purpose." He murmured the last part under his breath before clearing his throat. "And everything we do is completely authorised by the government. That is all I shall say on the matter."

"Oh of course it is. Well, you can shove all that up your ass because i'm not following you." Mikey spat angrily. "When I said I wanted to leave, I didn't mean I wanted to get shoved into some sort of juvie centre for fucking werewolves." She snorted and leaned backward as she tugged at her restraints again. She _really_ wanted out now, especially after what she'd just found out. And it was the desperation of not wanting to be locked up for the entirety of her life just because of something she couldn't help which spurred her into her next actions.

With a deep breath and cheeks puffed out, she pulled her hand as hard as she could, holding back a scream as the force she exerted against the cuff on her wrist made her wrists cut open and smear blood all over herself.

"Mikey, no stop that!" Pete howled as he tried to stop her but it was too late. With a final tug and a scream, bones cracked out of place and her hand was free, hanging limp and bloody in her lap as she shuddered and shook, holding her broken hand against herself. She cursed under her breath, trying to catch it, but then realising she was finally free. She smiled through trembling lips, despite the overwhelming pain, as she lifted her head and turned to Dallon with dark eyes, the scent of her own blood making her lose all sense of control.

"Shit." Dallon groaned as he stood up in one swift movement, hands raised as he ushered Mikey to stay in her place. "I don't want to hurt you, Mikey. Please stay where you are." He spoke in a soft, soothing tone as he darted his eyes to Pete, mentally projecting 'help'.

Pete's own heart raced in his chest at what Mikey had just done. That took some damn balls, Jesus, the girl was fucking crazy. He stood quietly behind a snarling Mikey who currently had her teeth bared at Dallon, waiting to make a move on him.

She felt adrenaline coursing through her body... And something else. Something itching under the surface of her skin to claw its way out, pushing her on and providing her body with a surge in strength and energy. Something she hadn't ever felt before. And God, it felt so fucking good.

Pete lunged at Mikey from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She was initially shocked at the contact and she gripped her dislocated thumb, snapping it back into place with a grit of the teeth and watching as the cut against her wrist healed over. She sighed in relief when she moved her fingers and her hand no longer felt painfully numb.

When Pete attempted to pull her back, she pried his arms off her body and turned around to face him before gripping him by the collar and pushing him toward the wall. "Mikey, stop it, you're fucking crazy. Stop this right now!"

She ignored his pleading and when she was a few feet from the wall, she flung him against it with all her might. He let out a soft grunt as his head bounced off it hard enough to indent the wall, before his eyes lidded over and his body fell limp to the ground from shock.

Mikey turned around to see that Dallon was reaching for her.

"Can't you fuckers get the hint?" She murmured around sharp tipped fangs and rolled her eyes before letting out a guttural roar as she lunged towards him with her claws extended outward.

Dallon knew how strong newbies could be; they were just coming into their power and it was overwhelming and uncontrollable. But Dallon had had years of practice. He wasn't as powerful as a newbie, but he had something Mikey didn't; control.

For now, her animal instincts were telling her to aim for the jugular; latch onto the neck then bite down to cut off the windpipe so the prey could no longer breathe.

Dallon knew this and it was all too obvious with how she had her arms raised toward his neck and at the last moment, he ducked out of the way and rolled over the floor before pulling himself up behind Mikey, who had flung herself onto the sofa.

She growled and snarled as she turned around, chest heaving and lips curved up in a twisted grin. She was enjoying this; the chase. It was almost like a game to her.

Before Dallon had time to react, Mikey had her legs pulled up and hooked them behind Dallon's thighs. He lost his footing for a fleeting moment and Mikey used that leverage to tug him down onto the sofa beside her. He fell against the black leather and Mikey immediately hooked her legs around his thighs, straddling his lap before grasping his throat. She pressed tight, so tight that her nails dug into his skin and she watched blood pool down her fingers and the curve of his neck. Her thumbs were digging into his windpipe from the front, nails cut through the skin before she trailed them down.

Dallon was gasping and choking beneath her before wrapping his hands around her wrists and pulling desperately. He strained so hard he could feel veins popping out from his forehead as he pried her fingers from his neck.

He sucked in a huge gasp of oxygen when her fingers were away from his body, his grip against her wrists loosening as he felt lightheaded. Mikey pulled her hands out of his hold, instead forming a fist and hitting her knuckles as hard as she could against the side of his face.

Dallon's head lolled back from the impact, his eyes fluttering shut and blood spurting when his teeth cut against the inside of his mouth. Mikey pulled her fist back, gaining momentum, before hitting down a lot harder against his jaw, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She continued pummelling his face, revelling in the cuts and bruises forming under her fist, her mouth open wide as splatters of blood collected on her tongue.

"M-Mikey, stop! You'll kill him!" Pete called hoarsely from the other side of the room but Mikey didn't stop. Not until his pretty little face was covered in blood; his or hers? She couldn't tell by now. Her knuckles had been impacting against his face at such a force that they were cut and bleeding but she was revelling in the pain of it, too.

She was breathing hard and heady, loving the grunts of pain laving Dallon's lips but she pouted when they stopped and his eyes finally gave way and his head rolled back from exhaustion. He'd passed out.

"Fuck." She grumbled, poking at his cheek with the pad of her finger before gripping his chin in her hand and shoving his head from side to side. She sighed deeply and let it drop from her grip before removing herself from his unconscious body.

She turned her darkened gaze on Pete, who was attempting to push himself to his feet. She stalked over to him, looming over his cowering body before leaning down and gripping him by the collar. Her lip curved up at a corner in a twisted smirk as she pulled him up to his feet in haste, tugging him close to her body.

In a quick movement, she pressed her lips against his, her fangs grazing against his own. Pete didn't dare move. He was terrified, his eyes open and staring with horror at Dallon's limp form. He could see his chest rising and falling, which soothed him for the time being. But she looked about ready to kill him and Pete did not want to be the one on the receiving end of Mikey's wrath.

So when he felt her hands tugging a little more harshly on his collar and a low, annoyed growl emitting from deep within her chest, he tentatively kissed her back. He couldn't hold back a low, treacherous moan when her tongue pressed into his mouth and he caught a taste of Dallon's blood.

God, it was so wrong and he knew that, but it tasted so good. Although, not as good as Frank's blood. _Human blood_. Just as he started kissing her back, Mikey pulled away, a large grin etched onto her features before she leaned into Pete's ear and nibbled on the lobe. She whispered, low and throaty, "Let's paint this town fucking red."

*********

"But I wanna listen to-"

"Not happening. My car, my music. Gerard, babe, do you wanna choose something for us?" Frank turned briefly toward his boyfriend in the passenger seat, sending him a small wink and Gerard giggled as he pulled open the compartment and started riffling through different CDs.

Ryan slumped back into his seat in an annoyed gruff. "What do I have to do then, fuck you?"

"Whoa whoa, whoa." Brendon suddenly piped up.

Frank snorted and sent Ryan a disgusted sneer via the rear view mirror. "I'd rather shove a cactus up my ass."

Ryan returned the snort and turned in his seat, throwing his legs over Brendon's thighs and resting his back against the window. "I bet you would."

"Oh God, could you guys stop arguing? We've been driving for like an hour and I swear you haven't stopped to take a breather once." Gerard moaned. "Now let's just listen to some music and chill out, alright? God, now I know how Ray feels." Gerard rolled his eyes as he opened up a CD and stuck it into the player and flicked through the songs before settling on one he knew that all the boys would know the words to.

Frank grinned wide as he reached over to turn up the volume when the first notes started playing. Gerard turned slightly and noticed Ryan and Brendon nodding along, smiles on their faces.

"All the... small things..." They started quietly in dysfunctional harmony.

Eventually they were all screaming at the top of their lungs, giggling hysterically with the music turned all the way up.

"Say it ain't so! I will not go, turn the lights out carry m- wait what... What _is_ this?" Ryan stopped abruptly as he brushed his finger against a suspicious looking stain on the seat below him.

"What the hell _is_ this? Ugh, do you ever, like, clean this car?" Ryan murmured to himself as he tried to scrape off the stain with his fingernails before licking his thumb and wiping at the stain.

Gerard was completely oblivious to what Ryan was even saying, lost in the music, when Frank's words caused him to still abruptly and his face to flush with an incomparable red heat.

"It's jizz, dear Ryan." Frank's face was completely blank and his tone totally level, as though he was stating a simple fact.

"Ew, what?" Ryan squealed and jumped from his seat before scrambling into a giggling Brendon's lap.

Frank grinned cheekily at Gerard for a split moment and Gerard sent him a small warning look but Frank ignored him. "Well, right where you're sat, Gerard and I-"

Gerard, in an embarrassed panic, reached a hand over and gripped Frank's crotch tightly in his fist. Frank let out a squeak of surprise and Gerard stayed frozen with his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Frank, don't make me rip your balls out." Gerard narrowed his eyes as he whispered the threat to the older teenager.

"Don't start getting all kinky in here, guys. Ryan won't take too kindly to the mess you'd make." Brendon giggled at a mewling Ryan in his lap, smoothing his hair down comfortingly.

Frank's surprised expression quickly turned into one of mischief and he winked, which made a blushing Gerard immediately withdraw his hand and grip it in his lap.

"Oh come on, why'd you stop? We'll give them a show. It's what they clearly want." Frank teased, a hand inching closer to Gerard as he drove down a narrow road with one hand on the wheel.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for giving them ideas, Bren." Ryan groaned, throwing his head into Brendon's lap as he reached down into his bag and pulled out a packet of Doritos.

Gerard slapped Frank's hand away with a flushed face, head turned toward the window. "Why don't you just stuff your stupid face, Ryan?" He murmured under his breath.

"What's that?" Ryan muffled around a mouthful of crisps.

"Nothing." Gerard sighed. "How much longer?" He spoke, eyes now trained on the windshield wipers that were continuously smoothing rain off the glass.

"We're not even halfway there yet." Brendon mumbled from the backseat as he watched the GPS tracker on his phone. He reached a hand down absentmindedly into Ryan's packet of crisps and the younger immediately pulled them away, toward his chest.

"No, _mine_." Ryan pruned his lips and narrowed his eyes at Brendon. "Get your own." He gestured to his bag that was currently on the floor and Brendon scoffed.

"I can't be assed. And besides, your head is in my lap. Give me some or i'll push you on the floor." Brendon warned at a glaring Ryan.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh would I not?"

Gerard decided to zone them out so he leaned forward and turned up the volume on the music player before falling back against his seat.

Taking car rides made your mind wander to random thoughts. Somewhat deep thoughts. And Gerard's mind couldn't help wandering to Frank's past. He realised he didn't really know very much about Frank. And he wanted to know more.

He turned toward the older teenager. "Hey, Frank?"

Frank raised a brow in response, eyes still trained on the road.

"Tell me more about your grandma. What did she do? You know, apart from like photography?"

Frank's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and a Gerard noticed the small curve of his lip as he fell into some deep thought. "She was an artist. A dancer. She had this uncanny ability of walking so light on her feet that she was always sneaking up on me without me knowing." He chuckled as he reminisced. "I'd turn around and there she suddenly was, giving me that look, when i'd done something naughty. I can imagine it so perfectly." He smiled brightly, eyes twinkling and Gerard couldn't help but return the smile at the way he was radiating right now when he spoke about her.

"God, she was so brilliant. The first person I ever loved and the first person who ever showed me love. That I can remember anyway. Maybe my parents loved me, but I guess i'll never know."

Gerard frowned, hand slipping onto Frank's thigh and rubbing gently. "They most certainly loved you, even if you can't remember them."

Frank turned to gaze at Gerard for a small moment, before turning his face back toward the windshield. "How can you be so sure?"

Gerard's smile grew wider and he squeezed Frank's thigh reassuringly, leaning closer so his head was resting against Frank's shoulder. "Because, well, they'd be stupid not to. How could anyone not love you? You're so... loveable."

Frank snorted, full of humour. "Loveable." He repeated. "Sure. If they ever loved me, it was because they had no say in the matter."

Gerard pulled away, pouting at Frank. "Yeah, but _I_ love you. Are you invalidating that fact?"

Frank sighed and shook his head. "There's the difference. You chose to, or, whatever."

Gerard scoffed, arms folded across his chest as he stared disbelievingly at his boyfriend. "Oh yeah? And who's to say _I_ ever had any say in the matter? It's not like you... You know, _choose_ who you want to love. It... I don't know, kinda just... Happens. If you let it, that is." Gerard blushed, eyes downcast while he played with a bit of lint at the hem of his hoodie. "I mean, I never looked at you and thought, hey, i'm going to make you fall for me or, like, the other way around. I just knew that I liked you and that whatever _started_ between us... I never wanted it to stop. And now, I guess this is where we are and... And i'm happy. And I only want to look forward. With you. And maybe not, like, plan our futures together, _God no,_ but... All I know is that whatever I do from now on, I want you in my life. I want you with me, if you want that too." Gerard blinked up hopefully at Frank, hands folded in his lap.

Frank was smiling again, trying hard to hold it back to no avail and he reached out with a hand and intertwined his fingers with Gerard's. "I'm glad to hear, because I couldn't imagine me without you anymore."

Gerard's face was practically aching from how hard his muscles were working to keep that grin on his face. He pushed forward and pressed a quick kiss to Frank's jaw before withdrawing to his seat and absentmindedly smoothing the pads of his fingers along Frank's hand which rested in his lap.

"Eurgh, pass me the sick bucket." Brendon groaned from the backseat, eyes rolling in his sockets at the display of affection.

Gerard somewhat jumped in his seat, startled by the fact that he had completely forgotten he and Frank were not alone.

"Shut up, Bren. I think it's really sweet. Ah, young love. I remember when you used to be all romantic like that." Ryan sighed as he cuddled up to Brendon.

"Used to?" Brendon scoffed. "Babe, I can be romantic."

Ryan closed his eyes after pressing a quick kiss to Brendon's shoulder. "Sure, hon. Sure you can."

*********

"Mikey, what are we doing? We should head back; Dallon's-"

"Fuck that guy." Mikey snapped, glaring at Pete. "Now are you with me, or not? Because if not, you can fuck right off. Door's right behind you." Her eyes were red and dark and Pete was worried for her safety... And of those around her. He knew Mikey's mum was home; he could smell her as they entered the front door of the house. He didn't exactly want to leave her alone when she was so... unstable.

So with a belated sigh, he pulled his lips together tightly, biting his tongue and shrugged, waiting for her to go inside. Mikey's lips curved up into a small grin. Pete couldn't help the fact his eyes lingered a little too long on her face. Her features were slightly distorted, the wolf making itself known in the slightly protruding brow bone and the sharp fangs that were constantly present.

She gripped his hand tightly and Pete held back a wince when her sharp claws dug into his wrist as she dragged him toward the stairs.

"Hello? Gerard? Is that you, hon-" Mrs Way turned the corner from the archway that led from the living room into the hallway and almost did a double take at the sight, hand clutched against her heart. "M- _Mikey_? I, erh, thought you were at your friend's house. You know, getting ready for tonight?"

She looked a little uneasy as she walked slightly closer, eyes roving over Mikey's features, her completely white hair, the claws digging into Pete's skin. She yelped slightly when she saw a little tail sticking out from under her skirt. "Oh dear lord, Mikey." She sighed deeply and forced a small smile, eyes unsurely locked on the small appendage. "That... Is a very, erh, convincing costume. What are you meant to be?" She laughed. "A cute dog or something?"

She didn't even wait for a response from Mikey when she was at it with the questions one again, as soon as her eyes took in Pete. "Oh, and erh... I don't believe we've met? I'm Donna." She smiled, blinking slightly at his unkempt look. As though he'd just been in a bit of a scrap. She held her hand out in greeting and Pete immediately took it, smiling brightly at her.

"Pete Wentz." He spoke without even thinking, completely forgetting the fact that he was meant to be missing.

Donna's eyes widened then and she gasped, hand clutching her chest a little tighter as she fell back a little. "Y- Wait... Pete Wentz? I know that name, You're meant to be missing! Oh goodness, Mikey, you've found him? Are you alright, son? I'll call your parents, tell them you're here." Donna started walking away to grab the house phone but Mikey stopped her with a hand gripped against her bicep.

"No!" Mikey growled. "He's fine. His parents already know he's okay, right Pete?" Mikey raised her brows in warning and Pete nodded quickly.

"Absolutely." He smiled brighter and Mrs Way was somewhat unconvinced.

As she looked closer, she noticed the bloodshot eyes. God, both his and Mikey's eyes.... Oh no.

Was this the whole thing with the drugs? Was _Pete_ to blame for everything? Maybe he'd run away because he'd gotten involved with drugs and he'd somehow brought Mikey into it. Oh God no.

Mrs Way could feel her throat closing up and she quickly cleared it, blinking away brimming tears. "Mikey," She croaked out breathlessly. "Honey, I wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice was a little quiet and Mikey immediately frowned at her.

"I'd, erh, _love_ to chit chat but I just came here to get something. Gotta get back, we've got plans." Mikey smiled quickly at her and ignored Donna's feeble attempt at protest as she pulled Pete upstairs so she could get changed. If she was going to go, why not at least make some sort of effort?

Donna stood at the bottom of the landing, mouth ajar with words stuck in her throat. What was she going to do? She had to confront Mikey somehow, right? Especially if she was still hanging around these people who were influencing her to do terrible things.

Mrs Way cried that day. She cried for her daughter, wondering where on earth she had gone wrong. She stayed curled up in the same spot for what felt like hours, letting all the tears pour and the pain flow.

Meanwhile, Mikey pulled Pete inside her bedroom as she got changed into something a lot more revealing, remembering that it was indeed Halloween and nobody would bat an eye at her current appearance.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and her lips curved downward into a small sneer. "Jesus fuckin' Christ I look... Fucked." She sighed as she smoothed down her whitened hair and wiped away some smudged mascara under her eye before attempting to fix up her makeup.

Pete stayed standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as Mikey shamelessly stripped before him and he held back a gasp when he noticed how thin she looked, and the fact that her bones seemed so much more prominent under her skin. Especially her spine and collarbones. Yet she still looked strong, like her skinniness was some sort of distraction from the fact she could probably tear your limbs clean out of their sockets.

"What the fuck are you standing around, watching for? Get changed. Gerard's clothes are in the closet, just grab something." Mikey raised a brow nonchalantly as she watched Pete stay in his spot, still watching her.

"Why? What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" He frowned, looking down at his grey sweater and navy blue skinnies.

Mikey pursed her lips in thought before shrugging slightly and going back to adjusting her eyeliner. "You're right actually. There's no point in getting changed if the clothes are just going to get dirty anyway."

Pete crossed his arms over his chest, brow raised in amusement. "Oh yeah, and what do you mean by that?" He smirked, assuming what she had said was meant to sound suggestive.

Mikey's lips curved into a Cheshire cat grin. "Let's just say, we're having ourselves a little pre-party party. Don't worry, it'll be a total blast." She chuckled quietly and Pete's smirk faltered because he wasn't entirely too sure what she had meant by that.

And boy had he wished he'd never found out.

*************

 


	21. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna start hitting the fan. Scar starts singing in bg: Be prepaaaaaaared

 

*************

"Gerard, wake up."

"Hmm?" Gerard stirred sleepily, eyes fluttering open in a dream-like state. "Ah." He moaned as he rubbed at his neck, having become a little sore from the angle he had it in while he was asleep.

"Christ, what time is it?" Gerard murmured as he yawned and stretched lazily.

"Like, almost lunch time. We're here." Frank clicked his seatbelt off and opened his door before stepping out and making his way around to Gerard's side, opening the door for him.

Gerard's lips curved up at Frank as he stepped out on slightly wobbly legs, watching Frank through his lashes. "Why thank you, dear." He giggled as he stood and pressed a quick kiss to Frank's cheek and started walking toward Ryan and Brendon.

"Oh, no, that won't do." Frank smirked as he gripped Gerard's arm and spun him around, holding him to his chest as he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, leaning into him. Gerard immediately responded, smiling and pressing closer to Frank.

"if you two are quite done smooching like a couple of sluts on a street corner..." Ryan trailed off when Frank threw his middle finger up at Ryan, making him cross his arms over his chest and shake his head in disapproval.

"One of these days, Frank, karma is gonna bite you in your practically non-existent little ass for the way you treat me. Just you watch." Ryan glared at Frank before letting out a small _hmph_ and turning his head away when Gerard repeated Frank's gesture.

Frank smiled against Gerard's lips, holding him close with one hand before pulling away to look down at his smirking lips. "I knew there was a reason we were together." Gerard grinned as Frank leaned up to peck his lips once before slipping his hand into Gerard's and leading him toward their destination.

Gerard observed the outside, with its black canopied entrance and an old, slightly faded sign that read 'Ballato & Beans'. There was a small window but it was lined with shelves of crystals and jars filled with colourful herbs and God knew what else. It obscured the inside of the place enough that Gerard couldn't make it out very well unless he had his face pressed against the glass and eyed through the small gaps between the shelves.

As soon as they stepped inside the store, Gerard was hit with the overwhelming scent of herbs and spices, mixed with various scents of flora. It was like stepping into a lush store, except a little more unbearable. He scrunched his nose up slightly, holding on tighter to Frank's hand as they walked further inside.

He observed the small shop, noting the jars of diverse mixtures lining walls and little handmade trinkets hanging from the ceiling, like dreamcatchers and wind chimes. There were various types of crystals ornamenting the counter and a display table in the centre of the store.

"You get used to the smell after a while." A voice spoke softly from behind a counter to their left. Gerard jumped slightly, not having noticed the woman on his way in. He was a little taken aback because he expected this place to belong to like an old, greying, crazy cat lady.

But the woman behind the counter was quite young. Possibly early thirties, though she could totally pass off as younger. She was tall and her hair was jet black and cut short, in a messy, yet chic sort of way. On most people it would probably look terrible, but she pulled it off so well. Her pouty lips were lined and filled in with a deep red, eyes rimmed in black liner in a way that made her seem almost cat like. She was fucking gorgeous; Gerard may be gay but he wasn't blind. And God, that facial structure. She looked like a comic-book heroine brought to life. All leggy, and curvy and with those strong cheekbones and that jaw. What Gerard wouldn't give to have a jawline like that. He almost wanted to pull out a sketchbook and start drawing her, although he didn't think a measly drawing would do her justice.

It was one of those things where the real thing was so much better. Kind of like Frank... who was currently watching Gerard with a raised brow.

Gerard blushed slightly, realising he'd been ogling the woman with parted lips and wide eyes, kind of like a hormonal teenager. He blinked at her and lowered his gaze to the floor bashfully, lower lip pulled into his mouth and hand moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "Oh?" He murmured, awkwardly watching Frank from his farthest peripheral vision.

"D-do you work here?" He mumbled then mentally slapped himself when he realised she was standing behind the counter and was currently raising her brow at him, nose scrunched in an incredulous way. Frank shook his head beside him, stifling a giggle as he wandered toward the display of crystals, running the tips of his fingers over them.

"I meant... Erh, how long have you been working here? You know, because of the smell." Gerard chuckled nervously. "It can't be very... Like, it must be off-putting. Having to wake up to come here every day or... something." He trailed off when she laughed at him.

"Honey," She giggled, hand on her hip, "I've been working with stuff like this practically my entire life. Besides, I own the place."

" _co_ -own." Another voice broke in, this one a little younger and almost sing-songy, yet slightly throaty from obvious cigarette use. The face that matched the voice came sliding through a door situated behind the counter, carrying a pile of books under her chin and rolling her eyes at her co-worker.

"Yeah, whatever. Details, details. I'm sure they could care less." The red-lipped woman behind the counter flicked her wrist at the younger one as she slammed the books down against the counter and sent a beaming smile toward the boys.

"Hi!" She cheered, teeth on display and pouty lips stretched out wide in a grin. "I'm Frances and this is Lindsey."

The boys stared back at her, slightly off-put by her overt cheeriness. "Uh... H-hi?" Gerard gulped, waving at Frances.

"Is this like a Halloween shop or something?" Brendon perked up from somewhere in the back of the store. "All these books on witchcraft and stuff. It's sick, dude. You know, i'd love to find a spell that would make me more ripped, you know? Who can be assed going to the gym." Brendon shrugged as he flicked through a random, leather bound book he'd pulled out.

"I didn't know you were into that weird stuff." Ryan narrowed his eyes at Brendon who chuckled.

"I was just kidding. It's all bullshit, anyway." He ruffled Ryan's hair before replacing the book back into the shelf.

Frances cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest, having overheard their conversation. Lindsey raised her brows, lips curved up slightly as she mouthed 'here we go' and rested her elbow against the counter, chin in her hand.

When Brendon and Ryan continued to ignore her, she cleared her throat a little louder. That seemed to capture their attention and they both turned to face her. She pointed toward them with her index finger. "You wanna get "ripped"" She gestured quotation marks with her index and middle fingers, "then go to a gym. That's not how witchcraft works. You know, unless you're dabbling in the really dark stuff that most witches don't condone. But let's not go there right now or we'll be here for days. Really messy stuff." She sneered playfully before returning her lips to a small smile once again.

Brendon snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What, you're a _witch_? Sorry to break it to you, love, but there's no such thing. You're just some goth chick trying to be edgy."

Frances smirked and raised a brow at him. "Neither are werewolves, but here you are." She spoke softly and quietly.

Brendon raised his brows, gulping slightly. "W-werewolves? Come on now."

"What have werewolves got to do with anything?" Frank was suddenly interested in the conversation now and moved to stand beside Gerard once again.

"You tell me." Frances shrugged and walked around the counter, Lindsey watching with bright eyes. It looked as though she knew exactly what was going on, whereas everyone else was in the same state of confusion.

Gerard was starting to get strange vibes about this place. Not necessarily bad vibes. Just... How could she have possibly known? It would be pretty cool if she actually was a witch, though. He wasn't prejudiced or anything; he had a werewolf for a sister.

"How did you...?" Gerard trailed off as she came to stand in front of him, eyes trailing over all the boys before she settled her narrowed gaze on Gerard. She held her hand out, palm up, as though she was waiting for him to give her something.

Gerard stared blankly at her before she sighed and reached out to take his uninjured hand between both of hers.

Frank narrowed his eyes at whatever she was doing. "We didn't come here for a palm reading. We just want-"

"Shh!" Frances cut him off and closed her eyes, seemingly concentrating on Gerard's hand in hers. Gerard watched as her brows furrowed together in concentration and her features tightened into a small frown. "Oh, goodness me." She sighed and flashed her eyes open once again, releasing Gerard's hand. She sighed deeply and pressed the palm of her hand against Gerard's cheek, eyes sparkling with sympathy. "I know exactly what you need. Follow me."

She released Gerard and started walking through an archway that was closed off with beading. The boys followed, Frank close behind Gerard and Brendon and Ryan right behind him. She led them into a green room, full of all sorts of plants. This was where the flora scent was coming from. It was better than the smell back in the store, though. He followed until she stopped by a table near the back, harbouring pots of purple-petalled stems. She gestured toward the plant with a smug smile.

"Monkshood." Frank spoke, brows raised. "Alright, _that_ was impressive. How did you do it?"

"Good luck getting it out of her. She won't even give me a clear answer, and i've known her for years." Lindsey was leaning against a table behind them, smiling with the same smugness as her friend.

Frances shrugged slightly. "You know i'd tell you Lindz, just as soon as I figure it out myself." She mumbled.

Lindsey scoffed. "Magic." She giggled as she moved closer toward the boys, fingers wiggling in Brendon and Ryan's faces as she moved to stand beside Frances with a paper bag and a small pair of shears.

"There's got to be some sort of logical explanation." Ryan started, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Oh trust me, if there was one, i'd have known about it already. Gave up trying to figure it out long ago. Now I just... let it happen." She watched as Lindsey worked at snipping the stems and placing the plants carefully into the bag.

"So... Erh, what exactly... I mean how does it work? Do you see words? Or like images? Or... something else?" Gerard mumbled, blushing slightly. He hoped he wasn't coming across as too inquisitive.

"It's more like, sort of clips of comic books. Nothing totally obvious. Like I didn't see an image of your sister; you know, the _werewolf_." She whispered the last word. "But I saw images and words that fit together and I just work it out myself. I don't know the details, but I know enough." She glanced at the other boys and rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not going to scoop out your eyes and toss them in my cauldron."

"Are you both... You know-"

"Oh no. I only dabble in healing. Nothing too crazy like our girl here." She smiled sweetly as she started on her way back to the front of the store.

"Hey, i'm not crazy." Frances whined as she ran behind Lindsey.

"Of course you're not, babe, i'm just teasing."

Frances rolled her eyes and leaned against the opposite side of the counter with her elbow, beside Gerard, as she watched Lindsey ring up the purchase.

"Oh my God!" Ryan squeaked suddenly, startling everyone in the premises. "Are you two together? That's so freaking cute, i've never met a lesbian couple before. You know, in real life." He mumbled and Frank let out an annoyed sigh while Gerard dropped his head to the floor in embarrassment.

Lindsey and Frances, however, simply shared a look for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Oh he's funny, can we keep him?" Frances giggled as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Please, be our guest." Frank said stoically and Ryan glared at him slightly.

"It was only a question. Not like it's an offensive one. I mean, it's totally okay to be gay. I'm gay. Hi, i'm Ryan." He waved slightly at the two of them.

"Ha, me and Frances. She's a total catch, but it'd be a little more than weird to get it on with my step-sister, you know? That'll be four-fifty."

Frances pursed her lips, brows furrowed as she murmured under her breath. "Ryan... Now why does that name sound so familiar?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know, it's a pretty common name."

Frances clapped her hands together, startling everyone once again. "I know! Ryan Ross, isn't it?"

"Whoa, was that your witchy power stuff again?" He blinked at her in awe.

Frances smiled brightly at him, shaking her head. "What? No, I read your blog! I'm-"

"Space-witch-666?" They both spoke in harmony and Frances squealed delightfully.

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing!"

"Huh, I know. What a small world." Ryan raised his brows and grinned back at her.

Frances shook her head. "Oh no, I don't believe in coincidences. This was meant to happen. We were meant to meet and... We should be friends! In like real life, not just online."

"Urh... _yeah_! You're like the only person who- I... I mean, you're like always the first person who reads my blogs, you know." Ryan cleared his throat.

"Oh, you found the one person who reads your blog, besides your mum." Frank patted Ryan on the back. "This is truly amazing. Wow, you're famous, Ryan."

"Shut up Frank, there's more than two people who read my blog, alright?" Ryan murmured, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, your grandma too? So... That makes three, right?" Frank laughed and Ryan huffed an annoyed breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, _no_."

Gerard ruffled around his pocket to pull out his wallet but Frank had beat him to it and was already handing money over to Lindsey.

"Frank, no-" Gerard started.

"It's okay." Frank smiled, taking the bag from Lindsey. "I got this."

"But, you can't just- I could have paid for it myself. Here." He started unzipping his wallet but Frank gripped his wrist, holding his hand down.

"Stop being an idiot and put it away. It's not even much. And if you're _that_ bothered, you can pay me back later." He winked at Gerard, lips curved up into a playful smile and Gerard blushed profusely, dropping the subject altogether because somehow he knew Frank wasn't talking about money.

Gerard crossed his arms over his chest and nibbled his lips, brows furrowed. "I'm not a... Whatever." He grumbled and sent Lindsey and Frances an awkward smile. "Thanks, erh, it was cool meeting you. Stay... Witchy."

"Sure... Yeah, will do." Lindsey saluted Gerard, grinning at him with her brow raised incredulously. He started shuffling away, embarrassed, when Frances gripped his wrist suddenly.

"Wait! I... I erm." She sucked in a sharp breath, eyeing a blank faced Gerard who was waiting with slightly bated breath.

"Y-yeah?" he mumbled, getting a sudden sinking feeling at the expression on her face and the fact her hand was gripping his wrist a little too tightly.

"I kinda saw something and i'm _sure_ it's probably nothing because i've been wrong before, but... I can't help this, like, _feeling_ that something quite... big is about to happen. I feel like you're going to make a huge decision- to do with your future. And- and I just want you to know that everyone has a choice. I'm sure you'll choose the right thing." Frances smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his wrist once before releasing it. "Oh before you go..." She trailed off and rushed toward the display table, roving her eyes over it before grabbing something that caught her eye.

She rushed back toward Gerard and pulled his hand palm upward before placing the rope-fastened crystal into his hand. "Agate. For strength, and courage. And self-confidence. Something you might need a little push with." She smiled sweetly at him before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you." Gerard all but beamed at her. "H-how much is-"

"On the house." Frances waved him away with a flick of her wrist and Lindsey made a slight disapproving noise.

"Fran, you're too good for this world. Good people don't get very far." Lindsey commented.

"No, you're right. But here's a little truth nugget; good people can make a difference, however small it may be. A good difference is a positive difference all the same. And that is all we can ask of this terrible world we live in. To be kind. Always. Because everyone is facing some sort of battle we know nothing about." Frances smiled and Lindsey's lips curved up into a smirk.

"You're absolutely on the ball there, as usual." Lindsey nodded.

"Of course I am." Frances shrugged and flipped her jet black, elbow length hair before joining Lindsey behind the counter and picking up the stack of books she'd placed there earlier.

"Thank you, again. You're both really cool people." Gerard smiled at them and Lindsey snorted.

"See, being cool only matters when _actual_ cool people say it. Thanks, Gerard." Frances winked at them before disappearing into the back of the store.

Gerard nodded at the two of them and the boys said their goodbyes before walking out of the store with what they had come to get, Gerard holding the crystal in his hand, staring at it as something occurred to him.

"I never told her my name." He smiled and looped the thin, black rope around his neck, filled with a new sense of determination and positive energy. Things were going to be okay. They'd made it.

*********

"When you said party, somehow I didn't think you meant a rendezvous through the damn woods."

Mikey ignored Pete and trudged on through sludgy soil and in between trees, not really giving much of a damn that her boots were getting muddy because she had other, more trying things on her mind at the moment.

She came to a sudden stop and Pete ended up bumping into her back, but she brought a hand around to grip his wrist, holding him steady, head trained in another direction.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Pete sighed and frowned when she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

She let go of him and started stealthily towards a brush just ahead of the two of them, crouching down slowly and quietly. Pete watched her move like a silent predator about to ambush its prey and soon realised that analogy was completely fitting when Mikey lunged forward and threw herself into the brush, arms outstretched.

"Got'cha, you little bugger. Thought you could get away from me, huh?" She huffed as she pushed herself upright onto her feet and Pete got a good look at what she had cradled against her chest.

"Aww, look at him. He's a little cutie." Mikey cooed as she petted the rabbit's soft fur.

"What the hell are you doing with a rabid rabbit?" Pete sneered as she walked towards him.

Mikey snorted and looked up at Pete through her lashes, holding the rabbit tight against herself. "Say that again? _Rabid rabbit_. That's fun." She giggled to herself before she tucked her hand into a pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Whoa- what... Where the hell did you get that? Put it away before you hurt yourself!" Pete warned, arms outstretched and Mikey rolled her eyes at him, smirking.

"Oh, I didn't know you were my _daddy_ now. Chill out." She snorted once again, releasing the blade in front of her face before moving the sharp tip toward the rabbit in her arms.

"Whoa, whoa! Mikey stop! That's... Oh God that's fucked up." Pete's jaw was slack with incredulity. Was she going to... feed on it? Or was she just, like, doing this for fun or some shit?

Mikey frowned and rolled her eyes at Pete once again, this time with a little more emphasis. "Relax, what would you rather we do? Go feed on some humans?" Mikey smirked. "Or _worse_ , someone's pets?" Pete shook his head at her insanity. If she only heard herself right now, once she was in the right state of mind once again. "God, i'm trying here Pete. I'm really fucking trying. I knew you'd morally object to what i'd originally planned so I thought it was this or you can hit the damn road." She spoke almost nonchalantly as she smoothed the butt of the knife against the rabbit's fur.

"Mikey, i'm not going to let you kill that innocent rabbit. I don't need blood and neither do you. Especially when your brother is on his way back right now with-"

"Stop! Stop right there. If you were about to say the 'c' word, then i'm going to take this blade and slice your fucking neck. God, i'm sick to fucking _death_ of that bullshit. Did you not hear what Dallon said, huh? Or am I the only one with ears around here?" Mikey spat, stalking closer and closer to Pete, the blade pointed towards him menacingly.

Pete leaned away from her, using his index finger to push the blade away from his face and to the side.

"Yeah, well what if he was lying just to get us to come with him?" Pete bargained.

Mikey scoffed and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Have you lost your sight now, too? I mean, did you not _see_ what I saw? He was like us. And don't you think if there _was_ a fucking cure, he'd have taken it by now?"

Pete sighed, because she had a point there. Maybe he was telling the truth, didn't mean they couldn't just take the shots every once in a while and be done with it? It wasn't exactly ideal, but Pete didn't want to live the rest of his life like this.

There was a short silence where Pete fell into thought and Mikey clicked and unclicked the blade open and closed.

"Alright, enough of this. I'm ready for some pre-drinking to get me in the fuckin' mood." She groaned and pressed the blade against the rabbit's neck, using one swift motion to cut it open before Pete had any time to register what was going on, let alone to protest it.

What freaked Pete out, though, wasn't the endless amount of warm blood spilling out of the twitching body that eventually fell limp, but the fact that it never made a single sound. It just accepted its death in silence and short struggle.

He watched Mikey's jaw lock around the cut and the liquid smear against her face and the front of her dress as she slurped it down, satiating her thirst somewhat. She pulled her head back after a moment, throwing it to the air as she gasped for breath. Her pupils were blown, lips apart, droplets of blood trickling down her chin and neck, pooling on her collarbone.

"Mm..." Mikey moaned and blinked up at Pete, lips curved up into a grin. She reached her arms out, offering the small, furry cadaver to Pete who recoiled slightly, even though his nose couldn't help but pick up on the scent of fresh blood and mercilessly tempt him.

"Oh, come _on_. Don't be a little bitch." Mikey mumbled around fangs, using the back of her wrist to wipe at her face, which didn't really help much; it only smeared the blood more.

"Pete, I swear to God you don't take this right now, i'll find us something else to snack on. Or maybe some _one_." Mikey teased, but Pete wasn't entirely too sure if that was a joke or a threat.

Pete continued to stand his ground, although he really wanted to lean forward and just lick the blood clean off her skin. Just lap up every single last stain while it was still wet.

"Petey." Mikey drawled as she pressed the blood bag a few centimetres from Pete's nose. "It's _so_ good." She whispered, darting her tongue out to swipe blood off from around her lips, trying to tempt him.

Pete gulped, eyes trained on the blood still oozing from the cut. "Mikey." He growled lowly through gritted teeth. He could feel the ache in his gums but he was adamant not to give in. That was until Mikey disregarded his internal battle and shoved the wound against his lips, which parted in reaction, causing some blood to enter his mouth.

As soon as it did, Pete's hands automatically gripped onto the cadaver as he sucked it dry, unable to control himself. It just felt... so good. He didn't know how to explain it in words. It was like an orgasm, except inside his stomach. Like it was imploding from euphoria.

Mikey watched smugly as Pete couldn't seem to get enough. He kept going, even when he'd completely drained it, and Mikey had to reach up and tug it away from his mouth, before tossing it to the ground without a single care.

She watched as Pete's eyes grew more bloodshot, chest heaving and lips parted, trickling with blood. She slipped her hand around the nape of his neck, gripping him by the hair as she pulled him against her to trace her tongue over his bloodied jaw. Pete reached up to grip her chin harshly, stopping her, before crashing his lips against Mikey's and letting them move with a newfound hunger. Between the blood and the sparks, it felt so perfect. In that moment. Like nothing could beat this feeling. Like he could face anything. Like he was on some sort of insanely giddy high.

"More." Pete moaned against Mikey's lips as soon as they parted, which wasn't for long because Mikey was attacking his lips with her own pretty soon after. Almost like she couldn't get enough.

"Fuck rabbits, I have something better in mind." Mikey breathed against Pete's lips, a crooked smile tightening her cheeks. "I think it's about time for the main event, love." She sneered playfully because with the look that was currently in his eyes, she knew she had Pete wrapped around her little finger.

*********

"He's still breathing. Dallon, can you hear me? Time to wake up, buddy." A frantic voice called, slapping Dallon's face in a bid to wake him up from his unconscious state on the floor of Frank Iero's house.

"Oh, fuck... What happened?" Dallon groaned as he pushed himself into an upright sitting position.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I was hoping you'd tell me."

Dallon stretched out his limbs and smiled sarcastically at his friend. "Lovely to see you too, Steve. How have you been? Oh, me? I'm fine, you know, apart from being taken out by a teenage girl with a thirst for blood."

The aforementioned heartily laughed out loud. "Wow, you got knocked on your ass by a kid? Can't say i'm surprised to be fuckin' honest, man." He slapped Dallon on the back, making him growl lowly from annoyance.

"Yeah, _ha ha_ , laugh it up 'cause you won't be laughing when I tear a chunk out of your neck." Dallon teased stoically.

Steve rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Man, fuck off. You don't scare me for a second, Weekes. I know you."

"Where are the kids, Dallon?" Another voice cut in. Evan was here too? Why would James send Evan?

"Shit, I- I don't know." Dallon rubbed his head, trying to figure out where they could possibly be right now.

"Jesus, Dallon, you had _one_ job. You're starting to cut it really damn close." Evan shook his head in disapproval.

Dallon sighed. "I might not know, but I can take a pretty good guess. It's not like they'll have gotten very far, anyway."

"I swear, if we're sent on a wild goose chase, i'm reporting this back to James and he'll cut the program for good. This was your last chance. Don't blow it." Evan warned.

Dallon sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Aye, aye captain."

*********

Gerard absentmindedly rolled the earthy-coloured crystal around between his fingers, eyes trained on the outside world as they drove down the road. It would be pretty dark soon as they were nearing evening time. He admired the mix of red and orange and teal in the sky, feeling a sense of calm wash over him from the comforting image.

He picked up the black notebook, the one that ray had left in his hands. He'd talked Gerard through what he needed to do and Gerard was more than confident he knew exactly what he was doing, except he was a little nervous.

He unrolled the paper bag and pulled out the plant before setting it in his lap, on top of the notebook. He stated reading through the instructions as he plucked at the purple petals.

A ringing noise startled him out of his reverie, just when he was starting to get into the zone.

"That's me. Gee, could you get my phone, please? It's in my pocket." Frank requested as he concentrated on driving with both hands on the wheel.

Gerard shrugged and leaned forward to place his hand in his nearest pants pocket when Frank stopped him.

"Ah- other pocket." He smirked and Gerard narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, now you're just being an idiot. You could easily get it yourself, Frank." Gerard rolled his eyes and shook his head at Frank who sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, but you must always have both hands on the wheel at all times. It's dangerous business, Gerard. You never know what could happen." He sheepishly grinned at Gerard briefly before turning back to the road. Gerard rolled his eyes once again but smiled despite himself and leaned over Frank's lap with exaggerated movement, making sure to slightly dig his elbow into Frank's thigh as he went.

"Ah, hey!" Frank squeaked, bringing a hand around to swiftly smack him across the butt before returning his hand to the wheel, just as Gerard had his hand in his pocket.

Gerard gasped in shock. "Hey butthead, I thought you aren't supposed to take your hands off the wheel." He pouted as he pulled the phone out, which was still ringing.

"My hand slipped." Frank shrugged innocently and Gerard pulled himself back, ruffling his hand through Frank's hair, messing it up.

"Oh your hand slipped, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well my hand will _slip_ out of this window if you're not careful." Gerard warned with a teasing tone, hand poised on the button that rolled down the window, whereas the hand with Frank's phone pressed against the glass to emphasise his point.

Frank giggled at him, knowing he wouldn't even dare and Gerard finally eyed the caller ID, before pressing the answer button.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" He smiled, which faltered into a giggle when he felt Frank's hand on his thigh. "Stop!" He breathed, slapping his hand against Frank's before pressing it down against his thigh and intertwining their fingers into his lap.

"Gerard? I tried your phone but you wouldn't pick up." He sounded slightly panicked and that made Gerard's heart rate pick up a smidge. Something was wrong.

"Sorry, my battery died... Is everything okay?" He trailed off, worry lacing his tone.

"I... Erh, how far away are you guys?" Ray mumbled.

"I don't know, a few miles or so. We'll be back really soon. Ray, what's going on? Has something happened?" Gerard was leaning forward in his seat.

"What's happened?" Ryan pipe dup from behind Gerard, his face pressed close to the phone against Gerard's ear trying to listen in on the conversation.

Gerard ignored him, waiting instead for Ray's response.

"Look, i-it could be nothing crazy but I... I'm at school with Christa. And like, my band is playing at the Halloween do and well, I think I... I think I saw your sister. She was with Pete."

"What?" Gerard panicked. "Alone? Were they with Dallon?" He rambled on, voice trembling. What were they doing at the school? This was not good.

"I- I didn't see Dallon. They looked like they were looking for something... And... And..." Ray trailed off with an anxious gulp.

"And?" Gerard prompted.

"And they... They were like covered with... Something. I mean it could have been nothing and I mean it _is_ Halloween so it could have been fake blood but-"

" _Blood_?" Gerard squeaked. Oh fuck, this was really fucking terrible. If something happened now, it would set them back so far. Oh God, if they hurt someone else. If they _turned_ someone else. This was bad. Really fucking bad.

"And like, they looked really... Scary. Pete's hair is getting like Mikey's; all white and stuff. And they were walking around with their fangs on display and their eyes were all weird and-"

"Ray, Ray please calm down." Gerard trembled, rocking back and forth in his seat with anxiety. "Where are they right now? Please tell me they... Haven't done anything."

"No I- shit i'm sorry, I lost them, Gee. They, erh, kinda disappeared. I don't know where they've gone. I'm looking now-"

"No!" Gerard cut in. "You can't- they could... Hurt you. Just wait for us." Oh God... What if the blood had been Dallon's? What if they'd... Hurt him. Or worse. Please, God, no.

Ray took a moment before answering. "Alright, I just- you guys need to hurry. I don't know what else to do."

"We're almost there. Just call us if you see anything. Bye, Ray." He didn't wait for a response before cutting the phone and dropping his head into his hands, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck. Fuck." Gerard murmured into his hands.

"What did you mean by blood and talking about someone being hurt? Shit, did Mikey get out?" Frank frowned.

Gerard took a deep, shuddery breath before turning to face Frank and nodding once, slowly. "Frank, please, you gotta step on it. Something could happen and- I think they might have hurt Dallon. And Ray said he can't find them and they're around all those people at school and _God_ knows what could happen- just _please._ " Gerard pleaded, heart hammering in his chest and words tumbling over one another in a rush to get them out.

"Well, shit." Ryan murmured, falling back against his seat.

"Frank, come on!" Gerard murmured, eyeing Frank's phone as though the screen would light up, indicating another call. Possibly from Dallon this time. Hopefully.

"Gerard, i'm already doing a forty-five in a thirty zone." Frank murmured.

"Shit!" Gerard groaned, smoothing his hand over his face, legs trembling from increased anxiety.

He noticed they were nearing the edge of town. They were almost there. He saw the trees that led into the woods either side of the road zooming past them as Frank increased the speed.

"Jesus! Frank you're going to kill us!" Brendon whimpered from the backseat.

The phone started ringing again and Frank turned to look at Gerard. "Is that Ray? Has he found them-"

Gerard's eyes widened when he noticed something on the road ahead of them. Without thinking, he lunged forward and grasped the wheel, swerving so they'd miss the person standing in the middle of the road.

Frank hit the brakes, the car making a swerve and stopping a few metres away from the person. "Gerard!" Frank gasped when he'd caught his breath. "Don't ever do that again!"

"You're both fucking crazy!" Brendon screeched. "Fuckin' perfect for each other!"

But Gerard wasn't listening because his eyes were currently trained solely on the person standing before him, looking so much worse off since when he'd seen them last.

"Mikey."

*************

 


	22. Thank You for the Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, hey, finally a title named after an mcr song on an mcr fic! Took a while.

 

*************

"What?" Ryan repeated breathlessly from the backseat. Gerard was still staring intently at his sister, still a little too in shock to muster any form of speech.

"Something's happened." Frank observed Mikey's slightly defensive demeanour and flashed the headlights on, taking her in. "Something has _definitely_ fucking happened." He gulped as soon as he noticed her blood stained clothes and the fact that she didn't even look very human anymore. In fact, it took him a good moment to realise that thing standing in front of him was even human at all and even more time to realise it was the sister of the boy he was in love with.

Nobody said a word, not for a good moment. They all simply stared at Mikey, expecting her to make some sort of move, and Mikey stared right back.

"I-I need to talk to her." Gerard was the one to break the ice and started unbuckling his seat belt. As soon as it snapped open and the belt fell back into place, Frank gripped Gerard's wrist.

"Oh, no you don't." Frank kept his eyes trained on Mikey as he addressed Gerard, as though she would disappear if he so much as blinked. "We're staying right here."

"But, I-"

"I'm sorry, but do you not see what I see?" Brendon raised his brows, head pressed into the gap between Frank and Gerard's seats.

"But she might be hurt or something, _please_ I gotta just-"

"Gerard!" Frank snapped lightly, tugging on Gerard's wrist slightly. "Don't be stupid, okay? How much do you want to bet that isn't even her own blood?" Frank spoke quietly, but softly, knowing Gerard was not himself right now.

Gerard furrowed his brows together, lips parted to protest. But he soon clamped them shut when he realised the most likely answer to that question, given the circumstances.

"We have to do something before she gets away." Ryan whispered, noticing how Mikey looked as though she was about to make a bolt for it or something. "What if she hurts someone..." He trailed off, voice trembling from fear.

"I'll go." Frank spoke defiantly.

"No!" Gerard shook his head frantically. "No, she's _my_ sister, you can't-"

"Gee." Frank grit his teeth together, squeezing Gerard's wrist slightly before letting go of it and reaching over to pick up a syringe that Gerard had on his lap; the one he'd brought with him that he was going to empty and fill with the new solution he was going to make as per Ray's instructions.

It was still full of the stuff Dallon had given them and he discreetly, slowly, picked it up out of Mikey's line of sight under the dashboard, then placed it in his pocket. Gerard realised instantly what he was doing. Or rather, what he was planning on doing. But he was just a little apprehensive about it, seeing Mikey's current situation.

He gripped Frank's arm, pulling him into himself slightly. "Frank, don't-"

"Do you trust me, Gee?" Frank raised his brows, eyes locked on Gerard now.

Gerard sighed and dropped his gaze. "Yes, but-"

Frank leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against Gerard's lips before withdrawing and slipping out of Gerard's hold. He swiftly pushed the door open and jumped out of the car. "Stay here." He commanded, mainly addressing Gerard.

"Way ahead of you." Ryan raised his hands in surrender, brows arched as he pressed himself back into the seat.

Gerard let out a shaky sigh as Frank slammed the door shut behind him. Frank was an idiot if he thought Gerard was going to let him confront Mikey all by himself. But as it turned out, Frank was no idiot. He pressed a button on his keys so the car was locked from inside; Gerard had no way of getting out. He tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge. He was overcome with a sense of dread and a sudden cold sweat. "Fuck, oh no. Frank, you _idiot_." Gerard muttered under his breath, heart hammering wildly in his chest as he watched Frank move closer toward Mikey, hand tucked readily into his pocket.

He knew that Mikey and Frank rubbed each other up the wrong way; which was putting it lightly, really. They just didn't seem to get along no matter what, but you can't exactly force things.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mikey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, standing up straight with a bemused look on her face as Frank stalked toward her slowly, as though she could pounce on him and attack at any moment.

Frank raised a brow and stopped, about a metre away from her, a smirk playing at his lips. "Taking precautions." He gave her blood splattered clothes a once over, nodding slightly as he spoke. "You look as though you've been having a blast. What was it this time? A Labrador? Or no, wait, maybe it was a border collie... Or, was it a Chihuahua?"

Mikey's lips pulled up into a crooked smirk after she let out a small snort. "Let's just say i've _very_ recently acquired a distinct... palate." She looked Frank up and down, eyes slowly raking over his exposed neck as she darted her tongue out to lick at her lips. Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as she focused on his heartbeat signalling the pumping of blood through the veins under his skin. She smiled, showing off her fangs and let her tongue brush along the sharp tips as she stood tall and stiff in a show of dominance.

Frank knew exactly what she was doing. He knew all about animal behaviour and his love of dogs was definitely coming into play now. He'd done all his research when he'd started thinking about maybe getting a dog. "Oh yeah?" He raised a brow, taking a step closer, hand fisted around the barrel of the syringe in his pocket. "You don't scare me, Mikey Way. Not a single bit." His voice was level as he concentrated on popping the cap off the needle through his jeans as he continued inching closer toward the infected.

"You know, you're kinda hot, Frankie. I mean, despite the fact I despise you, but I guess it'd just make it all that much hotter if we fucked. Which I totally would do, if, you know, my brother weren't so hung up on you." Mikey shrugged slightly, flicking her wrist nonchalantly.

"And who says i'd want to fuck you?" Frank raised a brow. "That's wishful thinking, don't you think?" He sniggered as he inched closer.

"Oh, come on." Mikey raised her brows, smirking wider. "You're not even the least bit tempted to hate-fuck me? Not even curious as to what it'd be like to sleep with a werewolf?"

Frank sneered in disgust before realising the only way he'd be able to get close enough to her would be by playing along. He just hoped Gerard wouldn't hold this against him at all.

Frank forced himself to soften his features, but he kept the smirk in place, eyes trained on Mikey's darkened ones. "You know what, I guess I am a little curious." Another step. "Why don't you show me what i'm missing, then?" His hand tightened on the barrel before slowly inching out of his pocket. "I've always thought you were kinda hot, too." He had to swallow back a little vomit at that and tightened his jaw to stop from giggling hysterically in her face.

They were face-to-face now, breaths intermingling. Frank had to hold his breath from the coppery stench of blood that was burrowing its way into his nostrils. Mikey raised a brow before bringing a clawed finger up to trail the tip along his collarbone. She leaned into him slightly, eyes closed as she breathed him in.

"Mm, you smell so good." She whispered as she leaned in and when her lips were a hair's breadth from his own, that was when Frank used his free hand to press his finger against Mikey's lips, pushing her face away from him. Her eyes fluttered open and he noticed they were a lot redder than they had been earlier.

"If you actually thought I was going to touch my lips against your gross ones, you've got another thing coming; but it definitely isn't me." He grinned cheekily as he pulled the syringe out of his pocket before pushing Mikey to the ground, right as he had her caught off guard.

 _Intravenous_ , he remembered. It had to go into the veins so as much as he wanted to just jab the thing right into her stomach, or _face_ for that matter, he had to make sure he got this right; for Gerard's sake if anything.

It was almost as though everything happened in slow motion from when he pushed her to the ground. Frank watched, adrenaline pumping through his body, as she fell backward onto the tarmac road. He waited until she'd hit the ground before dropping himself onto her waist, knees hitting the ground as he held her down with his weight. He gripped her arm in his hand before bringing the syringe down and pressing the needle into the crease of her elbow. Mikey was watching him intently and it took her a quick moment to realise what was about to happen.

She almost instantaneously snapped out of her confused state and was filled with a sudden spike of adrenaline, helped along by a burst of anger that shocked her limbs into action. Everything sped up when Mikey grabbed a hold of Frank's arm, nails digging into his skin so hard that she drew blood. Frank let out a yelp of surprise, and pain, as Mikey pried the needle out of her own arm before he had the chance to administer any of the monkshood into her bloodstream.

Mikey twisted Frank's wrist until he dropped the needle to the ground and watched as he screamed in pain. When she heard a soft crack, she released his wrist and pushed him off her body with all her might, watching as he fell to the ground beside her, curled up against the floor, clutching his wrist.

There was a sound in the background. A name. Someone was screaming a name but Mikey gave it no mind. All she could think about was hurting Frank right now.

"Oh no, you don't." She spat as she watched Frank attempt to push himself up onto his feet with one hand. She gripped him by the neckline of his shirt, her claws tearing the material as she pulled him upright. She growled slightly before crashing her lips against Frank's.

The older boy immediately recoiled, lips downturned as she pulled him closer before releasing his lips from her own. "For the record, my lips are not gross." She murmured against his mouth before tossing him aside and wiping at her lips with the back of her hand.

Meanwhile, Gerard was screaming from a mixture of anger and desolation, hands hitting against the door as he tried to pry it open to no avail. She was kissing him just to spite Gerard. Her eyes were trained on her brother as her lips pressed against Frank's and he saw the slight curve of her lips, which made anger bubble under the surface.

He could feel his heart tighten in his chest but what happened next made his entire body freeze in horror.

He watched as Mikey picked Frank up, as though he weighed next to nothing, and tossed him across the road against a nearby tree. Gerard felt his heart drop into his stomach, his eyes wide and lips parted in utter silence as Frank's body hit the trunk and he slid to the ground. There was a collective intake of air as Gerard, Brendon and Ryan watched Frank's eyes flutter closed and his body fall limp before he fell into a heap of unconsciousness onto the soil.

Mikey brushed herself off as she moved toward the car with a sense of determination. Gerard couldn't take his eyes off Frank. He was in total shock. This whole scene was like some terrible nightmare.

 _Please, please be okay._ He sent a mental prayer up toward the heavens. God, everything was _so fucked_. This wasn't meant to happen. Gerard was confused and angry and distraught and anxious all at once. _What the hell was happening right now?_

"Oh my God... I-is he dead?" Ryan stuttered under his breath.

The door handle rattled again but the door didn't budge.

"Hello? Open the fucking door." Mikey sighed in annoyance, but Gerard couldn't bring himself to move.

Mikey's impatience got the best of her and she gripped the handle once again, before tugging on the door and ripping it clean off the hinges.

Ryan and Brendon screamed in terror but Gerard was still in a state of frozen shock. He stayed in that state even when Mikey gripped his arm and dragged him out of his seat and onto the road beside her. Words were coming out of her mouth but he wasn't registering any of it, at least not until the moment she slapped him across the face to get his attention. That was when he finally blinked himself back into real time.

"What...? D-did that just happen?" Gerard trailed off, voice trembling.

There was a groaning noise coming from Frank's direction, where Gerard immediately snapped his head toward. He wasn't unconscious, at least. Thank God, he was okay. Gerard almost let out a hysterical laugh of relief.

"Gee." Frank called out when his eyes adjusted once again.

Gerard made a move to run to his aid but Mikey gripped his wrist and held him back. "No."

"Mikey, h-he's hurt. You hurt him. Let me go." Gerard pleaded, trying to free himself from her hold.

Mikey shook her head. "No, Gee. Fuck him. Fuck everyone, okay? Nobody gives a damn about us. Look, let's run away. Like you said we would. I-I can't do this on my own." Mikey gripped him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. Her voice was filled with a sense of urgency. Her eyes were darting around and Gerard could feel that she was trembling.

"No, I-I never said that. You did." Gerard pointed out.

"Yeah, but you agreed to it. I-If we don't get out now then we never will! I-I can't stay here. Not anymore, Gee. Not after..." She trailed off and Gerard noticed her voice was trembling, too. Was that... fear? Why was she scared? This was different... Something was wrong. Mikey was scared, but of what? Gerard remembered the fact that she was covered in blood once again.

"M-Mikey... What did you do?" He breathed, head clouding with fear and hands clamming with sweat.

"I-I just... It wasn't, like, _intentional_ \- I just... I was _so_ hungry and- and you know how I get when i'm hungry, Gee." She let out a hysterical breath. "And I just- I lost control okay? I'm _sorry_." Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears but for some reason, deep down, Gerard didn't- no- he _couldn't_ bring himself to believe her remorse for whatever she had done. They could have been crocodile tears for all he knew. Hell, they probably _were_.

"Mikey, _what did you do_?" Gerard repeated, his own eyes brimming with tears. "What did you do?" His tone was rising, now, and he pressed his hands into Mikey's waist, shaking her as he repeated the question over and over again.

Mikey's chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath she took in. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It wasn't me; it was... _this_. I can't go down for this, Gee, I just can't. It wasn't my fault. I can't go to jail." She rambled, words running over one another, lip trembling. "It wasn't _me_. I'm not me!" She took a deep, shaky breath before wiping away the tears with her hands. "Gee, I swear, we can just go. Right now. Disappear. Nobody will ever accuse me. Like, w-who would suspect a teenage girl? You know? W-we could fake our deaths or something. Change our identities."

"Mikey!" Gerard snapped, tears still falling. "What. Did. You. Do?" He emphasised each word with a sense of fervour, heart hammering in his chest now. All this talk of jail and running away; it was scaring him. This meant she had done something serious. Something really bad.

Mikey growled then, the tears still rolling soundlessly. Her brows were furrowed together. "Does it matter?" She snapped back. "It wasn't even me. I'm not me right now so it doesn't count. It's not my fault, so it doesn't even matter." She answered her own question, though whether the answer she had given even came close to being the right one was up for debate.

"It does, Mikey! It fucking does! I know you're going through some crazy shit right now, but you can't keep blaming stuff on what you're going through. Because i'm pretty sure somewhere, deep down, you have control. You _must_. I-I mean, _Pete_ has it!" Gerard took another deep breath, eyes locked on Mikey's shell-shocked face.

Mikey's face fell into a broken smile then, a hysterical laugh leaving her lips. "Oh, he does, does he? Is that why when I ripped out Michael's jugular, he was right there to clean up the _bloody little_ mess I left?" Gerard's heart fell from his stomach, splattering right onto the ground. Three words were running around his head at what Mikey had just revealed to him.

 _She killed someone_.

"Or, or my _favourite_ part was when I tore Nancy's arm clean off her fucking shoulder and Pete- oh, he fucking lapped up the blood like a good little doggy. Of course, he abandoned me because he's a little bitch. He's a fucking little bitch who left me high and dry. I mean, he was willing to let me go down for it, when he was just as much to blame. But I know you would never do that to me. It's me and you 'til the end, yeah? I know you would help me out. So- so fucking _help me_." Mikey pleaded, hands now gripping painfully tightly into Gerard's shoulders.

"Mikey, I don't know what to do! You _killed_ people! You can't just- Oh God!" Gerard pressed his hands over his face which was no doubt paler than usual right now. His voice was choked and thick with frustration. He felt sick. Nauseous. He could feel bile in his throat and he swallowed it down as he concentrated on breathing. He really did _not_ need a panic attack right now. That would just be the icing on the shit cake that was this day, which kept getting more and more fucked up.

"Yes you do! We have to run away! We have to get out of here, Gee. _Please_ you're the only one I trust. I _need_ you. You wouldn't let me go down for this, would you?" Her eyes were wide, pleading with all her might. "It wasn't even my fault, for fuck's sake."

"I-"

"Gee! Don't do it. You have to turn her in! She's fucked in the head." Frank called. He'd regained his footing now and was leaning against the tree he'd been thrown against, trying to catch his breath after having been winded by Mikey Way.

Mikey growled at him. "Shut the fuck up." She spat.

"I- I can't." Gerard concluded, addressing Frank. She was his sister and this- it all started when she was turned. It _wasn't_ her fault; not really. She just needed the cure and- and well it was in the palm of their hands now! All she needed was a dose of that and everything would go back to normal...

Except would it really?

_Mikey had killed people._

Sure she wasn't in the right state of mind, but she'd done it all the same. What if that weighed down on her conscience after this was all over?

No.

It wasn't her fault. Not really.

Yeah, the cure. That's all she needed and everything would be normal again. Everything would go back to the way it was. They couldn't convict Mikey if they found that one of the victim's throats had been torn clean off by _teeth_. An animal's teeth to be precise. Like, stuff like that is detectable by post-mortem exams, isn't it? And nobody would suspect a teenage girl to do something as fucked up as that. But what if there were witnesses? _Oh God, please let there have been no witnesses._

God, this was all so fucked. He needed time to figure this out. He would have to lie to the police if they questioned him. He didn't think he could do that again. The first time would have been nothing compared to this, because this was literal _murder_.

"Gerard, don't listen to her! You know she's wrong." Frank breathed out.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Mikey roared this time and released Gerard before pouncing on Frank. "You fucking idiot. I-I-" She wrapped an arm around Frank's waist from behind, holding him in place. She pressed her other hand into her pocket and brought the hand up to Frank's neck, before flicking open the blade to a pocket knife.

Gerard gasped in horror as Mikey pressed the knife against Frank's throat. "I will fucking do it. I swear to God, you say a word to _anyone_ about this and i'll slice open your neck and drain you of all your bodily fluids." Mikey warned, her voice dangerous and low in Frank's ear, quiet enough so only he could hear.

Frank gulped, fear overtaking him at the feeling of having the cold, sharp metal pressed against his skin. He didn't doubt for a second that she would go as far as to kill him.

"Mikey- don't hurt him. You wouldn't hurt him, would you? Please don't hurt him." Gerard's voice grew an octave as he pleaded with his sister, unsure of whether she would actually do it or not. She didn't look in the best state of mind at this moment in time.

"This is on you, Gee. You do what I say and I let him go. Otherwise, whatever happens is on you." Mikey narrowed her eyes as she pressed the blade further against Frank's neck, denting the skin but not piercing it.

"Gerard, please-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mikey growled, pressing the tip of the blade into his neck, finally tearing into the skin and Gerard watched a small droplet of blood pool out from under the blade.

"Okay! Okay, I promise i'll do what you want! I'll go with you just- _please_ let him go! He won't say a word, I promise." Gerard cried, defeated.

"You swear it?" Mikey narrowed her eyes and Gerard nodded frantically in response.

Mikey made a move, as though she was going to let Frank go, her hand slacking against his neck, before she pressed the blade back against Frank's neck when she saw the look of relief on Gerard's face.

"Prove it." She challenged.

Gerard blinked at her in confusion. "W-what?"

"Let me turn you." She requested. But really, it was more like an ultimatum.

"No!" Frank bellowed.

"Mikey, no, please don't make me-"

"I _swear_ i'll do it, Gee. I fuckin' swear it." Mikey threatened, blade pressing into Frank's skin once again and Gerard felt tears rolling down his cheeks because he was positive that in this moment she would do it. She would hurt Frank. She would _kill_ him.

He couldn't let that happen. Not at all.

Besides, they had the cure now, right? He could do it, then just take the cure. It would be hard because of his whole fear of needles, but that would be nothing compared to losing Frank. He'd have to brave it. Think about the consequences afterwards, just do what he can to save his boyfriend.

"Okay." He dropped his head in defeat. "I'll do it. Just, promise you won't hurt him, or anyone else. We can run away, far from here. Just me and you. And nobody will get to us. Just- _please_ don't hurt him." Gerard couldn't even care to wipe at the tears on his face anymore. They wouldn't stop coming now and he watched as Mikey released Frank and tossed him aside like a piece of discarded trash before running over to Gerard and gripping his injured hand in her own hand. She removed the gauze from around his wrist and let it drop to the floor before bringing the blade to the wound. Gerard felt a hot sweat engulf his body and he instinctively pulled his hand back. It felt as though a million ants had burrowed under his skin and were crawling along his internal composites.

Mikey pulled his arm back and quick as a flash, she sank the blade over the wound, opening it up again. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch as blood spilled from his palm and pooled on the ground below him. Mikey released his hand and made a slice on her own hand, except she made a lot less noise than he had. She gripped his hand in her own, firmly pressing their palms together so their bloods mixed.

"Together forever." She whispered, smiling smugly.

Gerard gulped. It was done now. No going back, until he had the cure in his system. Now he just needed to find a way to convince Mikey to stay. They'd figure out a way to clean up the mess she made and everything would be okay. Or maybe they could disappear just until everything had calmed down.

Mikey grinned, a toothy, eyes-crinkled-at-the-corners grin. "This is going to be wicked."

There was a blood-curdling yell coming from behind Mikey before something was plunged into her arm. Ryan pushed down on the plunger so the solution released into Mikey's bloodstream.

Mikey howled in pain, her arm dropping from Gerard's hold, before gripping Ryan's arm and pushing him away. Not even half of the solution had gotten inside her before she gripped the syringe and pulled it out of her arm, dropping it to the floor for what she hoped was the final time.

"I'm getting damn sick of this fucking game." Mikey growled, teeth ground together in frustration.

She looked at Ryan, who was wide-eyed on the ground, leaning up on his elbows as he tried to crawl away from Mikey's incoming wrath.

"I-I was just-"

"You were just what?" Mikey's tone was mocking, brows raised in question. "Trying to _cure me_? Well, news fucking flash, dipshit. This precious fucking cure you've all been after? Yeah, it doesn't fucking exist." Mikey snorted and Gerard was gone. This. _This_ was the icing on the cake, no the _cherry_ on the icing on the fucking cake that was today.

No cure.

She was lying. She _had to be_.

"You're wrong." Gerard choked out. "You're _lying_."

Mikey turned around to face Gerard head on. "Your _photography teacher_ \- who by the way isn't even a fucking teacher but, like, really, no surprise there- told me everything."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gerard frowned in confusion. "What did Dallon tell you?"

"Oh, you're going to love this. It's like something right out of a terribly written teen-fiction or something." Mikey giggled.

**(AN: How's _that_ for some self-awareness/ kinda sorta (but not really) breaking the fourth wall? *ahem* i'll let you get back to the drama. As you were.)**

"He works for this like underground, government approved, thing called _the institute_ \- fuckin' cliché name, I know. And like, he and this group of people like, collect werewolves and keep them away from the world, all locked up like some sort of prison. I mean, God knows what they do to them, but I sure as hell won't be sticking around to find out. And neither are you."

"W-why would he tell us there was a cure, then? Why would he have encouraged us to go and find one?" Gerard argued. "That doesn't make any sense!" He breathed out.

"Duh! He obviously wanted all you dipshits out of the way so he could get to me and Pete. Honestly, how you never figured any of this out before really baffles me. Or the fact you weren't even suspicious in the slightest." Mikey rolled her eyes.

"Wait..." Gerard started, throat closing up as he realised something. Mikey knew there wasn't a cure and she turned Gerard. She knew and she let it happen anyway. She knew Gerard never wanted this. Fuck, she even apologised because she knew she was wrong the first time she asked him to do it.

She obviously knew that the only reason he'd agreed to being turned was because of the possibility of a cure, but if there never was one then that meant... Oh God.

_I'm stuck like this. Forever._

The only hope he had was taking the solution that Dallon had given them, but what if that didn't even work? What if 9it had ever worked? What if it was some sort of placebo? And even if it did work, Gerard wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to continuously take the shots. It made his hands numb and clammy just _thinking_ about holding a damn needle. This was a fucking disaster.

Gerard was frozen once again. He couldn't feel himself anymore. Everywhere felt numb and empty and cold and hot all at the same time. The world seemed to be spinning around him, but he couldn't feel himself falling. He blinked as he felt a strange sort of tingling sensation in his hand and he turned his palm over, staring in anxiety as the reality of what he had done hit him like a tonne of bricks against his chest.

His hand was healing, the wound sealing itself shut. This was it. He was no longer human. He was a monster. A bloodthirsty, cold-blooded monster. He'd basically just sold his soul. Signed the deal with the devil. He saw what this had done to Mikey; how it had changed her. And now he was going to change, too.

"What?" Mikey crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Gerard to continue what he had started saying.

If there was no cure, then Gerard couldn't stay here.

This was what she had wanted.

She'd planned this, hadn't she?

He stared at her. He couldn't be angry at her. Not really. All he felt right now was empty and numb. He was in a state of shock.

She had won.

They had to leave this town, otherwise Gerard would probably do something he'd regret. He couldn't stay here anymore. He had to do what Mikey said. He had to leave before it started kicking in and he started losing any semblance of control.

"We have to leave." Gerard whispered, voice sounding broken to his own ears. "We can't stay here."

"No! No, Gerard, don't you dare-"

"Frank." Gerard croaked, choking back a sob. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore. I can't... I couldn't- i-if I hurt you, I couldn't ever forgive myself. I'm sorry." Gerard's throat was tight with unshed tears and words he couldn't bring himself to speak at the moment.

Gerard forced himself to turn away from Frank who was standing beside a horror-stricken Ryan, clutching his injured wrist in his hand as he attempted to move toward Gerard. "You're not going _anywhere_ , Gee! We'll work this out!"

"You heard him, get gone." Mikey growled warningly before turning toward Gerard and gripping his wrist in her hand, leading him away from the boys.

"Don't think you're getting away with this! I'll tell the police everything you did. You'll go down for all this shit, you crazy bitch!" Frank spat to her back. Mikey stopped abruptly, a smile wide on her face because the next thing she would say would shut him right up.

"Oh yeah? And pray tell, what would happen if I were locked away in a prison full of _people_ , huh? With no way out. There'd be a lot of casualties, come every full moon. And what would I eat? How could I sustain myself? If you got me locked up, it would be on _your_ head if I hurt anyone. And i'm one hundred percent positive Gerard would never forgive you for it, either. So you could kiss... whatever you both had goodbye forever."

Gerard let out a deep sigh, eyes drawn to a stone on the ground because he knew she was right. That was another huge reason she couldn't go down for any of this. She would just end up hurting more people; all the more reason to get away from here. Maybe run away to some remote place just for a while. Try and learn to _control_ this thing; together. Instead of hurting humans, they'd feed off animals or something. God, that all sounded so morbid but it was their reality now. And it was the best reality he had going for him thus far.

"Cat got your tongue, Iero?" Mikey scoffed at Frank's aggravated expression before turning swiftly around and pulling Gerard along with her once again.

"Gee, _please_. I-It can't end like this." Gerard heard Frank's voice, broken and thick with hurt and he forced himself to keep walking, to not turn around and look at Frank. He knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from running into his arms. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from staying and hurting someone. Hurting _Frank_. He didn't dare open his mouth because he knew if he did that, then all that would come out would be incoherent sounds and sobs.

Mikey pulled Gerard alongside her, leading him toward Frank's car. She rattled something around in her hand, obnoxiously and purposefully. Frank realised she had his keys as he patted his pockets, trying to find them. Son of a bitch. She must have done it when she kissed him, somehow.

She pushed Gerard into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side. "Out." She demanded as she noticed Brendon sitting completely frozen in the backseat. He gulped and did immediately what she had said, scrambling out of the door before slamming it shut and joining Ryan's side, an arm wrapped around him in comfort. Mikey leaned out of the space where the door used to be and giggled at Frank as she started the engine. "Oh, and, erh, i'd say i'm sorry about the door but i'm really not. Toodles."

Gerard furrowed his brows together as Mikey started driving back into town, rather than away from it. "W-where are we going?" Gerard whispered with a choked voice, a few stray tears leaking down his face, which he wiped at with his sleeve that was pulled over his fist.

"Before we go, I have a few... loose ends to tie up. Or, untie in this case- well, you'll see. Oh, lose the emo crap. I promise, you'll like this." Mikey grinned.

*********

Mrs Way was getting restless. She needed to do something to occupy her mind. The tears had long since stopped and she had fallen back into overthinking about her children. She couldn't bring herself to sit there and think for another second so she forced herself out of her seat and into the garden.

That always helped calm her down. Gardening. It _was_ evening time and dark out, so entirely the wrong time to be doing that, but she needed to do _something_ or she was going to completely lose it.

She noticed weeds growing. Unwanted weeds. She needed to get rid of those. The rake. She needed a rake. And a shovel.

She turned and wandered into the shed, grabbing a torch from one of the shelves to help light her way.

She was overcome with a hint of some sort of foul smell. That certainly hadn't been there before. It smelled like something was dying. Maybe she was just being obsessive and her senses were playing tricks on her, but she couldn't deny there was something there.

She tried to ignore the smell but the more she told herself to ignore it, the more she focused on it; completely unintentionally, too. She let out a groan of frustration and started shuffling things around, cautiously. It actually smelled like something had died in here. Maybe a stray cat snuck in and died, or there was a family of rats taking residency somewhere inside.

She rummaged around for what felt like forever, leaving quite a mess for herself to clean up in her wake. Oh well, something else to occupy her mind, she mused.

She fell in a heap of exhaustion in the corner of the shed, before she realised the stench actually got worse, the closer she got to the ground. Why did it smell so awful?

She furrowed her brows, noting that the mat that covered the floor was curved up from the corner. She absentmindedly tugged at it slightly, before rolling it all the way back so the floor beneath was exposed.

That was strange...

She hadn't touched this flooring in a long, long time. And the last time she had seen it, it was covered in grass. So what she should have been seeing right now was dead grass. But what she saw was soil that looked as though it had been tampered with somehow.

As though it could have been dug up.

But why would anyone be digging things up in the shed?

Without another thought she pushed herself upright and grabbed a shovel leaning against the wall, before sticking the metal into the soil. "Here goes nothing." She murmured as she shovelled up the first lump of soil and tossed it aside.

*********

"Why did you bring me here?" Gerard pondered aloud as he stood at the gates to their High School. The entire parking area and entrance was practically empty, save for a few people minding their own business. Everyone was inside. Though, Gerard didn't miss the few glances people threw Mikey's way, admiring her 'costume' before returning to whatever they had been talking about with their dates.

Gerard had assumed Mikey would have wanted to go home, at first, maybe to pick up a few things before they made their getaway. Maybe even to leave a little goodbye note for their parents, just to let them know they're safe. They at least deserved to know that, if anything. Gerard almost couldn't believe that he was going to up and leave without even giving his own mother so much as a farewell. Knowing her, she would immediately assume the worst.

"I just thought your first experience as the new you should be something to remember. You know? You'll see." She added the last part when she noticed the confused-slash-worried look on Gerard's face.

"But- why are we back at school? Y- what did you..." Gerard gulped, trying to swallow back the lump he felt in his throat. "What did you... you know... Do with-with the... erh, the _bodies_." He whispered, voice trembling in Mikey's ear as though someone would overhear them and drag them down to the police station to confess everything.

Mikey rolled her eyes before gripping Gerard's hand in her own and leading him through the school doors into the music filled hallway. "Relax, nobody saw anything. I'm good at hiding things, remember?" Mikey winked at Gerard and Gerard started to feel extremely uncomfortable around his own sister, spine trembling with a sense of terrible foreboding. She was taking this whole murdering people thing very lightly. A lot more lightly than she should, considering _she did it_.

And what was worse was the fact he was completely, unquestionably, just going along with her.

It was as though what she had said had yet to totally register. Like he was in some strange ignorance or denial about it. Like he was just desensitised to this whole blood and death thing as of late. Maybe his love of horror movies had some part to play in the latter, but could he be blamed when the lines of fiction and reality were so blurred these days for him? He was already somewhat lost in the world he lived in, add to that all the craziness that had transpired over the course of the last month of his life and now he was completely re-evaluating everything he thought he knew.

He had to get himself and his sister out of here somehow but he didn't know how. What was he going to do?

Maybe Dallon could do something... But after what Mikey had told him, he didn't know what to believe anymore. Could Dallon even be trusted? Why did he want Mikey and Pete? Oh God, if he wanted them then no doubt he'd want Gerard too, now. Now that he was no longer human.

It still hadn't completely sunk in yet that Gerard wasn't human anymore, or _completely_ human anyway. But he couldn't let himself dwell on that just yet. He needed a game plan.

Maybe Dallon _did_ want to help. But he lied. Gerard thought back to the first time he met him, and the way he felt. His gut instinct was that Dallon gave off weird vibes; there was something he had been keeping from Gerard and the rest of the class. Now he knew; Dallon wasn't even a real teacher.

He should have pieced it together back when Dallon told him he knew about werewolves. He _did_ just go along with it, like Mikey had said. Dallon probably lied about his brother too, using the whole sympathy vote, knowing Gerard wouldn't try and pry too much or ask too many questions.

Did he even _have_ a brother?

Who _was_ Dallon Weekes?

Dallon was out of the question right now. What if he wanted to hurt them? Or... Or worse? Oh God what if the 'institute' that Mikey had been talking about was like some sort of concentration camp for werewolves where they were taken to be gassed or something? That would be so fucked up.

But then if he wanted to hurt them, why would he have taken so long trying to get close to them instead of just like kidnapping them in the middle of the night? This obviously wasn't just Dallon. There must have been more people working with him. He could have called for recruitments and taken them away. Or maybe he was just twisted and wanted to fuck with them. Who knew anymore? Not Gerard, that was for damn sure.

Mikey pulled them around a corner, which was when the pair of them bumped into an unsuspecting by-passer.

"Oof- watch where y- oh Gerard?" Christa blinked up at the younger boy who blinked back, not having expected to run into her at all.

Gerard stared dumbly at her, mouth parted as she turned to take in Mikey, brows furrowed and an uncomfortable smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, erh, hey. Mikey, isn't it? Nice costume. Are you supposed to be, like, a werewolf or something?" She giggled slightly and Mikey's eyes narrowed slightly before she snapped her fingers together.

"You totally got it. Except it's not a costume. I was bit by a creature of the night and now i'm turning." She widened her eyes and wiggled her fingers in Christa's face who giggled and slapped them away. "See these fangs? Totally real." She pointed at her mouth whilst baring her teeth and Gerard sucked in a sharp, shaky breath.

"Whoa... Those look so cool! Can I... You know?" Christa eyed Mikey's teeth, bringing her hand up towards Mikey's mouth without even waiting for confirmation, which Mikey gave anyway.

"Sure. But be careful... I bite." She murmured mischievously and Gerard got the sudden urge to reach up and slap Christa's hand away.

He watched as her hand got closer and closer to Mikey's parted lips and for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She wouldn't try anything like that; not in public... Would she?

"Mikey..." Gerard whispered in warning at his sister, who chose to outright ignore him as she leaned closer toward Christa's hand.

But the moment never came as a hand gripped Christa's shoulder from behind and pulled her away.

"There you are! You disappeared on me; i've been looking everywhere for you." Ray murmured nervously as he eyed Mikey and sent Gerard a small, questioning look.

"Oh." Christa furrowed her brows, turning to face Ray. "I thought you heard me when I told you I was going to look for Melanie. I just haven't seen her all night, since we came here together to be exact. I was starting to get a little worried because she wouldn't answer my texts or calls."

Ray raised a brow. "That is a little weird but maybe she's found a date or something. Or maybe her phone died. The main thing is, don't worry yourself. We're here to have fun, and fun we shall have. Erh... Why don't you head inside and i'll meet you by the stage? I just need to talk to Gee for a second. Our set is closing soon and they're putting the DJ up so we can finally have some us time." Ray beamed at Christa who blushed slightly and nodded before leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few. Just, like, tell me if you see her or anything." She started turning away to go into the main hall, before she turned and faced Mikey again, giving her a wide smile. "By the way, platinum is totally your colour." She winked at Mikey before turning back and slipping through the doors and disappearing into the crowd.

Mikey smirked to herself and twisted a strand of white hair around her index finger, head cocked to the side slightly. As Ray watched Christa disappear through the doors, Mikey quickly leaned into Gerard's ear and whispered a brash 'get rid of him'.

"Gee... What's, er, going on? I'm assuming Pete and Mikey have been given the cure, then?" Ray nibbled his lip, taking in Mikey's appearance and knowing full well that wasn't the truth. He had seen Mikey and Pete walking around school earlier and had been the one to notify Gerard. He knew something was up.

"I..." Gerard felt a pinch against his lower back and realised Mikey was giving him a small warning. He cleared his throat. Ray was his only chance to try and communicate to someone that he needed help. He had to try and outsmart Mikey. Gerard knew the only way he was going to get Mikey to cooperate at all would not be by talking, but by having her pumped full of monkshood so she was out of it enough to be moved away from here. But of course he didn't exactly have it on him so that was a bust. But if he could somehow communicate to Ray that he needed some, then Ray could contact Frank and the boys to get it for him; as dangerous as it was for them to be around Mikey when she was like this. And Gerard was fine, for now. At least, he couldn't really feel the effects of the virus just yet, but he didn't know how long it would take to properly kick in. He had limited time.

So, with every fibre of his being, Gerard mentally threw the words 'help' at Ray through his eyes, hoping to God he would understand what he was getting at. "I was just going to... to find _you_ actually. I lost, erh, a page of the instructions you gave me and I thought, you know, that you'd know so, like, I hope it's not too much to ask because I know you're on a date but maybe you could go back to Frank's and, like, help us figure it out? Or, you know, just _call_ Frank and let him know what to do." Gerard spoke carefully, his tone trembling with nerves. He knew that Ray knew something was up and Ray was smart enough to decipher what exactly Gerard was trying to say.

Ray blinked at Gerard, lips pulled into his mouth as he took in every word. "Oh, yeah, no sure. It's, erh, no problem. I'll do that." He didn't dare question Mikey's presence, knowing full well that things could quite possibly escalate if he did that.

"Okay... W-we'll meet you back at Frank's. It's just, Pete got out and we're trying to find him. But, like, we're sure nothing's happened. I mean, he was totally normal when we left him. I think he just needed a bit of a breather or something. But like, in the off chance something has happened and we need to like sedate him or whatever, c-could you, you know, _bring back_ _supplies_." He took a moment before uttering the last three words, making sure to add extra emphasis to them to hammer in the point he was trying to make.

Ray nodded at Gerard, eyeing Mikey from the corner of his eye before playing along. "Oh man, I hope Pete hasn't done anything stupid. Find him as soon as you can and i'll go do what you said. See you soon." He started shuffling away, past Gerard, before whispering a quick 'good luck' to him as he speed walked away with his phone clutched in his hand.

When Ray was gone, Mikey gripped Gerard's arm and started dragging him away, a little rougher than she had been doing before. "What the hell was that?" Mikey whispered angrily.

"You said get rid of him so I did." Gerard sighed.

"Whatever, we'll be gone by the time they even think of finding you. Come on." Mikey pulled Gerard along, who breathed a little sigh of relief that she'd decided to drop that subject.

But matter got a lot worse when Mikey led them to the empty, girl's locker room. But there was a slight muffled sound coming from somewhere. Gerard's anxiety grew tenfold when Mikey stopped in front of one of the lockers and unlocked the door.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath as Melanie let out a muffled scream from around a sock that had been pressed into her mouth as a makeshift gag.

Her purple hair was slicked against her forehead from sweat. Her mascara had left black trails down her face from tears that had long since stopped. Her hands were bound together and her eyes were screaming at Gerard, having widened when they'd landed on his face. She was practically pleading for her life.

"Mikey, what the fuck?" Gerard gulped with a horror-filled expression as he reached forward and gripped Melanie's arm, pulling her out of the locker. "Sorry Melanie, here-" Gerard started trying to fumble with the piece of rope that had been wrapped around Melanie's wrist, rather tightly too, when Mikey slapped his hands away and pulled Melanie out of Gerard's hold, gripping her wrist in her hand.

Mikey scoffed at Gerard before letting out a small laugh. "Oh, come _on_. Lose the face. It's _funny_. This is just a _funny_ little prank."

"Mikey, it's _fucked_. You just shoved someone inside a locker for God knows how long and what if she has like, claustrophobia? She could have died or something." Gerard argued, worried that she had something sinister planned for Melanie. "Just, let her go." Gerard leaned forward to wrap an arm around Melanie but Mikey tugged her back, rather forcefully.

"Oh, but you haven't even seen the best part yet. Has he, Mel?" She gripped Melanie's chin, forcing the shorter girl to look up at her. Melanie burst into tears, once again, as soon as her wide eyes met Mikey's. "Has he?" Mikey repeated, a little more forcefully and Melanie sobbed, full force, head shaking frantically.

"Mikey, please just let her go. You don't have to do this." Gerard pleaded, trying to keep his voice level but failing. He was filled with so much fear that he could barely keep himself upright. His legs threatened to give out every other second.

"Oh shut _up_. Lighten up. For once in your fucking life, lighten the fuck up and stop being so serious. You're such an uptight bitch." Mikey rolled her eyes and started dragging Melanie toward the showers in the back of the locker room. Gerard took in a deep breath, brows knitted together as he followed Mikey. He refused to let her hurt anyone else.

When they rounded the showers, Gerard's eyes immediately locked in on a very familiar sight. Blood.

On the floor. Like pooling out of one of the showers.

" _Mikey_." Gerard gasped, nausea at full whack in his stomach once again. When Mikey gripped the shower curtain and pulled it aside, Gerard had to swallow back bile at the sight he was greeted with.

Michael and Nancy. Their limp bodies thrown heedlessly against one another on the tiled floor.

Mikey groaned in annoyance. "God, how much blood does the human body hold? I washed this up before I left. This is so inconsiderate of you both, I mean, you leave this gross mess and like what if someone found you?" Mikey spoke to the corpses as though they weren't dead bodies that she herself had _maimed._ Her tone was playful and Gerard found himself becoming more and more baffled. It was as though he was in some crazy dream world where everything was warped.

Mikey glanced at Gerard's incredulous expression and raised a brow, shrugging a shoulder at him. "What?" She smirked before kicking at the bodies to move them slightly. "Well, we've gotta move these. Can't keep them in here. But right after this. Mel!" Mikey put on a wide, crooked, grin and placed a hand on the sock on Melanie's mouth. With the smile still plastered on her face, she spoke in a calm, level tone that frankly scared the fuck out of Gerard. "You make a single sound and i'll rip your heart right out of your fucking chest. We clear?"

Melanie squeezed her eyes shut, her limbs visibly shaking as she nodded vigorously in response. Mikey trailed a claw down Melanie's cheek. "That's a good girl." Mikey cooed before pulling the sock from Melanie's mouth and tossing it to the ground nonchalantly.

"Now, how's about we play a little game. What do you say, Mel?" Mikey smirked and Melanie broke down.

"Please, please just let me go." She gasped for air through chest heaving sobs. "I promise I won't say a word to anyone. Please." Her face was a mess of streaking tears that left wet stains across her carefully applied foundation and snot leaking uncontrollably from her nostrils.

"Mikey, please, just do as she asks and-"

"And what, huh? Let her rat us out? It's not my fault this little bitch was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She. Saw. Everything. I can't let her get away or this all goes to shit, Gee. We're done for. You really think she'll keep her mouth shut?"

"I will! I fucking will, I promise!" Melanie hiccupped. "Please." She begged. "I know what you can do, I swear to God I won't say a thing." Her voice was trembling and stuttering from a mixture of fear and apprehension. "Please don't kill me." She begged.

Gerard's heart had already splattered against the ground but now it was being stomped on and dug into with stiletto heels. It was heart-breaking to see Melanie so... vulnerable. She looked so child-like in her vulnerability. So fragile. So _young_. It was heart-breaking to see anyone in the state of begging for mercy. Even terrible people who had done terrible things. Once they started begging for mercy, it was hard to try and find a reason to go easy on them.

But Melanie wasn't a bad person. Sure, she had done some bad _thing_ but she did not deserve any of this. To be quite honest, nobody did.

"Mikey, that's enough. I think _this_ has gone far enough." Gerard tried to reason with his sister but she was too far gone to be reasoned with.

"Fuck no, i'm just getting started." She gripped Melanie by the hair and dragged her to a corner, the affected screaming in pain all the while. Mikey tossed her hard enough that Melanie's back hit the wall with a thud and she slid to the ground in a heap.

"Gerard." She turned to the younger Way sibling now, eyes red and puffed from all the crying. "Please, _please_ don't let her kill me. Gerard i'm begging you, please help me!" She cried as she pulled her legs up under her chin, arms wrapped around her shins. Her lower lip trembled uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm herself down.

Gerard felt tears run down his face at the sight and he went to reach for Mikey's shoulder but his sister shrugged him off.

Mikey crouched down in front of Melanie and flicked the pocket knife open in front of her face. "Now, let's play that game I was talking about earlier. The rules are simple. You do whatever I say and I let you go. You don't... And well." Mikey pulled the blade up to her own neck and made a slicing motion before tilting her head to the side as though she'd slit her own throat.

"Mikey, this isn't _you_. Just think about what you're doing!" Gerard cried hysterically. "You have a choice, okay? You _do_. You're not controlled by this! I know you're still in there. The old Mikey would never have done this..." Gerard's voice broke and Mikey snorted at him.

"What the fuck do you know about 'the old Mikey'"? Mikey sneered. "Jack fucking shit. I have never felt more fucking alive than I do right now. All this high school bullshit, all this fucking stuff we've been going through, thinking that this is the be all and end all of our lives? It's nothing! It's fucking stupid and childish. Life was pointless before all this. We were going to end up where everyone else ends up; alone and miserable and _human_. Who the fuck wants that? We're all human by nature, not by choice, and trust me if we could choose i'm sure the majority would choose otherwise. So, yeah, I have a chance here, to be so much more than I could ever have been. And if you're not with me, then you're against me and if you're against me, then you're no brother of mine." Mikey spat. Gerard's mouth was agape and he gulped back a lump in his throat.

"But that's where you're wrong. I-I didn't _choose_ this. You forced me. I had no choice because otherwise you'd have hurt my friends. You would have hurt so many more people. I did this for _you_ because I-I love you and I didn't want to see you hurt people. I didn't want to see you lose yourself. I know that as long as you have me, I can remind you who you _really_ are. I'll always have your back, Mikes." Gerard spoke softly as he moved toward his sister.

Mikey scoffed. "I didn't _force_ anything, Gee. Either way, sooner or later, you would have chosen this. Admit it. Deep down, you were sick of the same old thing. You were dissatisfied with life and you wanted more. As much as you try to deny it, you're a lot like me." She murmured, jabbing her finger against his chest and Gerard shook his head.

"Then you don't know me. Hell, maybe _this_ you is the real you, or has been all along. Maybe everything that has happened was just a way of bringing it all to the surface, showing us your true colours. And God, are they fucking ugly." Gerard growled, anger bubbling under the surface.

"And what the fuck are you, huh? A fucking saint? Saint fucking Gerard, always there to show up his sister. Always the more likeable one. The _favourite_ child. But really, you're a selfish dick who would rather go out and fuck his boyfriend and hang out with his new best friends than be there for his sister. You were barely there for the worst of it. I got through this _myself_. I figured it out _myself_ and now, you know what, i'm kinda glad I did because maybe I was wrong. Maybe I _don't_ need you anymore." Mikey was boiling under the surface, her hands fisted against her sides as she leaned into Gerard. "Saint fucking Gerard." She jeered. "Well let's see what saint Gerard thinks of _this_."

In a flash movement, Mikey turned around and crouched onto the ground in front of Melanie. Before Gerard even had the chance to react, she slapped a hand over Melanie's face while her other hand blurred in the air as she brought the blade down against Melanie's exposed thigh, drawing blood.

She made a deep gash and blood immediately pooled from the wound. Melanie's scream was muffled against Mikey's hand and she gripped the sock that had been lying on the floor beside her before stuffing it into Melanie's mouth to shut her up as best she could.

Gerard stared at the blood spilling from her leg and streaking down the side of her thigh before pooling onto the ground. He found himself in some sort of trance as he watched it flow, warm and fresh and so _red_.

Mikey reached down and streaked a finger along the wound, collecting blood against her skin before pulling her blood coated finger into her mouth and sucking up the blood. She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. "Goddamn, you might be a bitch but you taste really fucking good." Mikey giggled. She turned and looked at Gerard who was staring at the blood with eyes glazed over.

"Oh, how rude of me not to offer my meal." Gerard didn't even register what she had said and Mikey rolled her eyes. "Well? Don't just fucking stand and stare, come and get a taste." She gripped Gerard's hand and pulled him down so he fell beside her. His eyes never once left the blood collecting on the ground. Mikey was growing more and more impatient so she gripped Gerard's hair at the nape of his neck and pushed his face towards Melanie's thigh. "Drink." She ordered but Gerard seemed to slightly snap out of it and started struggling against Mikey's force.

"Stop struggling. You're going to do this sooner or later, anyway."

Gerard shook his head but Mikey was much stronger and she pressed his face flush against Melanie's blood. Gerard huffed, blood splattering from his mouth. He took in a breath and blood shot up his nostrils, making him finally open his mouth to take a gasping breath. But all that did was cause blood to get into his mouth and his reflex kicked in, making him swallow it down. The initial taste he got was copper-y. It reminded him of having pennies in his mouth and that though alone made him gag. But at the same time, as the blood entered his stomach, it warmed him from inside. He didn't know how to explain it and before he knew it, he was lapping at the blood again.

He realised what he was doing and pushed backward so he could look at Melanie. Tears were streaming down his face because as much as he wanted to stop, he couldn't bring himself to. He watched her watch him lap up her blood and the look on her face was enough to snap him out of whatever trance he had been in. This was fucked up. This was so fucked up, and _wrong._

With a final heave, he pushed out of Mikey's hold and pushed himself away from Melanie, crawling backward against the floor.

He felt disgusting. He felt nauseous. He watches as Mikey leaned down and started lapping up the blood like she was dehydrated and the blood was water.

He couldn't see himself like that. He refused to ever be like that. His body seemed to convulse, as though it wasn't accepting what it had just been given and the events of the past few hours all got to him. Before he knew it, he was crouched over on the floor, heaving his guts out onto the tiles. Blood. That's what it was. The fact that he was puking up blood, and the fact it wasn't even his _own_ blood he was puking up, made him that much more nauseous. And he carried on heaving until every last content from his stomach was on the floor.

He took a deep, shuddery breath and leaned back against a wall, hand wiping against his dirty, saliva and vomit soiled mouth.

Mikey had stopped lapping at Melanie, whose head was lolled to the side, against her own shoulder. She was losing a lot of blood and she was falling unconscious. Mikey eyed the pool of vomit Gerard had left on the ground, and raised her gaze to watch her pale-faced brother.

Gerard took a moment to collect himself and tried to speak, his throat scratched and dry. "We need to take her to a hospital." Gerard had barely even finished that sentence when Mikey, in a fit of rage, leaned into Melanie and sank her fangs into her neck before pulling her head back, along with a chunk of Melanie's skin.

Gerard would be screaming right now if his throat wasn't so fucked. All he could do was sit and hyperventilate as he watched the life being taken out of a teenage girl, by his own sister.

This was it. This was the epiphany Gerard needed. He thought there was still something to save but now he knew that Mikey could never have been saved. She was never all there to begin with.

Everyone has a choice to make, and Mikey's been making all the wrong ones. He saw that _now_ when it was too late. He saw it _now_ when a girl's throat had been ripped clean off. Mikey wasn't there anymore; there wasn't anything left to save. His eyes roamed over Mikey as he saw her, like really saw her, for the first time in a long time.

Her white, blood matted hair stuck to her scalp and pooled over her shoulders. Her mouth was smeared with blood, fangs dripping and red-stained. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot. The whites were barely even visible anymore. How long had she looked like this? How long had she looked... _barely human_? How long, and why had it taken Gerard to finally _see_? He saw the bones protruding from her exposed skin, on the verge of pushing through, like she was teetering on the edge. Like her skin was no longer skin. Like it was a cover, a mere costume for the real Mikey that waited underneath. That was biding her time to finally come through.

Mikey spat the piece of torn flesh onto the ground and Gerard could feel another wave of nausea at the sound of the skin slapping against the tiled floor.

Gerard felt as though he could die. He cried for the life he just watched get ripped out of someone he considered a friend. Someone who didn't deserve to meet their end like this. And more so, he cried for his sister. He mourned because Mikey was gone. Mikey had been gone for a while but he was too blind to see it.

*************

 


	23. Forever Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title after the song by The Maine. Brilliant song. Feelsy and shit. So good. i cri erytiem.

 

*********

Gerard vaguely remembered being pulled up to his feet by arms wrapped around his torso. Everything seemed to have zoned out after that point because he was now outside and had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there.

Mikey had her arm hooked around his shoulder and was pulling him along with her down the steps of the school's entrance. Gerard's legs were trembling like mad; he was thankful for Mikey's physical support otherwise he probably would have slumped to the ground and just lay there until someone else found him.

He could barely slow his thought process down enough to focus on one thing at a time. Like placing one foot in front of the other. He had to force himself to remember how to walk. All he could see was flashing images of Melanie's throat being ripped out of her and the way her body had just lifelessly slumped to the ground, all limp. Like a ragdoll. She'd looked like a ragdoll.

And God, the fucking silence afterwards. That was the worst part. The quiet. The fact that it was glaringly obvious that one person in the room was no longer breathing. No longer _living_. The only thing he could remember hearing was the sound of his own breath. The little noises Melanie had been making, the little hiccups and moans of pain. The way it had just suddenly stopped. How it was so easy to take life away, just like that.

Gerard felt another onslaught of nausea but this time, he had nothing left to vomit. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pushed himself out of Mikey's hold before crouching over the ground and dry heaving with all his might.

"Oh God, get a grip!" Mikey huffed as she took a hold of Gerard's collar and pulled him upright. She slapped him across the face, trying to get his attention which seemed to be focused on nothing in particular at the moment. Like he was lost in his own head.

Gerard shook his head at his sister, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face and sobs wracking his chest. "I can't do this, Mikey." He stuttered through gasps of breaths. "This is so messed up. Everything is-is so _fucked_. I don't wanna lose myself. I'm scared." Gerard blubbered desperately. He could still taste the coppery blood on his tongue and it was all he could focus on.

"Of course you're fucking scared. We could go down for _murder_ , Gee. You don't want that, do you? We have to leave. Right now." Mikey started shuffling from foot to foot in agitation, head thrown over her shoulder every so often as though they would be seen and found out.

Gerard's eyes were downcast as he whispered in response. "We? _We_? I wasn't the one who ripped someone's fucking throat out! I-"

Mikey slapped a hand over Gerard's mouth to stop him from talking, especially since his tone had been rising with each word he spoke.

"No, you're right, Gee. You weren't. But you know what you _did_ do? You lapped that blood right up. Which means your DNA is all over her body right now. Not to mention that nice little present you left on the floor for the cops to find, just adding to the fact you were _involved_ in some way. So before you even think about doing anything dumb, just remember that if I go down now, you go down with me. And it would be my word against yours." Mikey scowled, watching as the tears slowed and his face was filled with terror from the realisation that he was now an accessory to murder.

She removed her hand after Gerard had stopped struggling against it, having become completely speechless. Sure, Mikey might not get suspected but Gerard was the weird kid, the quiet one. The one people tended to stay away from. People wouldn't have a hard time believing he had the balls to do something like this. Hell, they would probably go along with it and entertain the fact he had a part to play in their deaths. He had no choice but to run, now.

Gerard forced himself to move. He was growing more and more weary and anxious as time went on. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away. Mikey wrapped her arm around Gerard's and started pulling him away from the school, toward the exit gates situated right beside the entrance.

They trudged along, shaking limbs, as they tried to make an escape but sudden flashing lights stopped them in their tracks. A car was speeding through the entrance gates and made a skidding halt a few feet behind the siblings.

A car they siblings knew all too well.

Mikey growled almost reflexively at the car, pushing Gerard behind her as she did so.

The door was pushed open and Mrs Way jumped out of the driver side before slamming the door shut behind her. She had seen her children just about to exit the gates as she had come in; making it that much easier on her.

She sucked in a deep breath, taking in their appearances. They both looked like they had been involved in some crazy street fight. It was horrendous. Mrs Way had to choke back the sobs once again.

Gerard noted, as she moved towards the, that her face and clothes were smeared with soil. Mrs Way was someone who obsessed over her public appearance. She always had to have her makeup touched up before she stepped foot outside of the house. And she never _ever_ left the house in sweatpants or anything other than heels.

"Oh." She gasped, her eyes full of woe and sorrow. Her hands were pressed against her mouth as she moved to stand in front of the two of them. "Oh, my children." She wailed as she threw her arms around the two of them, not caring that she was getting blood on herself.

"Oh, Gerard, honey... Why are you crying?" Mrs Way hiccupped, reaching over and wiping at her son's tears. "W-what happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Mikey raised a brow, eyes trailing over her muddy clothes.

Mrs Way took a moment to try and collect herself, but it didn't work. Instead, the tears came out full force now and she gripped Mikey and Gerard's arms in a tight hold. "I-I've failed you both. As a mother, i've failed you. But I promise, from now on, i'll try harder. I love you so much." She cried, leaning in and pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. Gerard stayed put, frozen. What was going on?

Mikey sneered and pushed away from her mother. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Nevermind all that." She wiped at her tear stricken face. "Just know whatever it is you're going through, we _will_ get through this, okay? Together." Mrs Way attempted a smile.

Gerard blinked up at his mother, hand squeezing hers as his heart rate sped up. "How do you know?" He whispered out. She must have found out somehow... Maybe even figured it out. But how could she have possibly come to the conclusion that Mikey was a werewolf?

"It doesn't matter how I know." She soothed her hand over Gerard's hair as she spoke, eyes darting between her children. "And we won't say a single word to your father about this. I-i'll take you on some rehabilitation courses. We'll sort this drug addiction out together, okay? I love you both so much."

"Wait, now i'm confused. What the fuck are you talking about?" Mikey frowned in confusion.

"You don't have to play dumb with me, Mikey. I _know_. _Everything_." She murmured softly, brushing her fingers through Mikey's matted hair. "We can go home. Talk this out. Just the three of us."

Mikey slipped out from under her fingers. "Urh, _no_ , you don't. you're chatting absolute shit, you old bat."

"Mikey..." Gerard sighed deeply.

"No! Fuck this, we gotta _go_ Gee. Now." Gerard noticed how Mikey was growing more and more agitated. Her breathing seemed to quicken and her movements were all becoming restless, as though there was something brimming under the surface. Crazy, nervous energy. Gerard was getting bad feelings about this.

"Ma, p-please. You gotta go home." Gerard murmured, pushing at her softly.

"No, i'm not leaving you here. You're coming home with me and we are talking this out." She stood her ground.

Gerard let out a quiet groan of frustration as he watched Mikey's fists tighten against her sides.

"You don't understand; you have to leave. _Now_." He pleaded, his gut screaming at him that something terrible was about to happen if she didn't leave.

"I'm not leaving without you both."

"You insufferable _bitch_. Does it look like we want to fucking _talk_?" Mikey spat before clutching at her stomach. Gerard watched with horror as she curled into herself and her spine convulsed, the bones protruding visibly through her clothes.

Oh no.

He watched as she dropped to the ground, an ear piercing screech leaving her opened mouth as her knees hit the floor. She dropped the heels of her hands into the ground, digging them into the tarmac, oblivious to the fact that sharp stones and rocks had cut into her skin because the pain streaming through her entire body outweighed the measly scratches she had received.

"Oh my God, Mikey!" Mrs Way yelped, reaching down to place a hand on her back. "Mikey, baby, talk to me! What's going on?" She stuttered. "Gerard, call an ambulance or something- quick!" She frantically rubbed a hand down Mikey's back but as much as she was in the dark about what was going on, Gerard knew exactly what was happening.

She was changing. It was sooner than they had anticipated, but it was happening. And if he didn't get his mother out of there, right now, then she was going to get hurt.

"I-i'm done... Talking." Mikey spat, saliva leaking from her mouth and pooling underneath her. She screamed again and Gerard gripped his mother's waist, pulling her away from Mikey, but she struggled against him. Especially when obscene cracking sounds emerged from Mikey's body as it contorted at strange angles.

Gerard's hold softened around his mother, his fingers tingling with numbness as a terrible fear overcame him. He watched with wide eyes, his face mirroring his mother's, as Mikey convulsed against the ground. Her clothes tore at the seams, ripped at random places as her limbs elongated and bones protruded from skin.

Gerard could simply stare with his jaw against the ground as his sister's face was torn in two, a snout and brand new jaw pushing through her skin. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched the creature push through her skin and what had once been his sister dropped to the ground in torn pieces. His mother gasped when blood splattered out from what was once Mikey's body and hit the other two Ways right across their fronts.

Mrs Way was a mess of trembles and tears and incoherent sounds as she watched the scene before her. She could feel herself becoming faint. It was like some horrible scene from those movies that Gerard loved.

It was inhumane. It was grisly and abhorrent. It was an abomination. This wasn't her daughter. This was some sort of devil creature. A monster.

She fell back, into her son, her legs starting to give way.

"Our father in Heaven, hallowed be thy name..." She started stuttering a prayer under her breath, fingers crossing over her chest and face and one hand clutching her cross necklace against her chest.

"Ma- _mum_!" Gerard snapped, gripping his mother by the arm and shaking her. "We gotta get out of here. _Now_." He insisted, pulling her towards the car.

"G-Gerard, what is going on?" She yelled, completely unbalanced.

"I can't explain right now, but we can't stay here or she'll hurt you." Gerard pleaded, eyes boring into his mother's deep brown ones.

A low, guttural growl came from behind the two of them and Gerard instantly gulped, his throat suddenly very dry.

His head slowly twisted from where he had been looking at his mother to the creature that inhabited the spot Mikey had just been standing in a few moments ago. The ground was covered in chunks of flesh and torn up material, all bathing in a thick puddle of blood.

"Fuck." Gerard muttered just as the creature lunged toward the two of them. Gerard, moving the quickest he ever had, was overcome with a burst of adrenaline as he pushed his mother out of the way, assuming Mikey would lunge for him instead.

But at the last minute, she swerved to the left and pounced on their mother, pushing her to the ground and landing on top of her, claws pinning Donna's arms to the floor.

Donna let out a shriek of horror and Gerard watched with bated breath as Mikey growled lowly, her lips pulled back and teeth bared. Saliva was seeping through the gaps in her teeth, dripping in thick droplets and streaks through her fur and over Donna's face, a little spilling into her opened mouth.

"Mikey!" Gerard choked out as he watched her stare down Donna. He could hear her breathing and watched as her tail swayed slightly behind her, back arched. "Mikey, don't hurt her!" He begged, which earned him a sharp snap from Mikey, followed by another round of deep growls.

He needed to act quick, otherwise he was sure she would probably kill their mother.

_Think, Gerard. Think!_

He couldn't exactly lunge at Mikey. That would be ridiculous because he was no match for her when she was totally changed. Not at all. He would just end up hurting himself on top of his mother getting hurt too, and that would help nobody.

_Think. Think. Come on..._

That's when his eye caught on something. Something that caught light off a nearby streetlamp and flashed on the ground. Right in the middle of the mess Mikey had left.

Gerard could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, despite the cold, October weather. His black hair was slick over his eyes and face and he brought a hand to wipe it away, tucking it behind his ear.

He cautiously eyed Mikey from the corner of his eye, and his mother who was silently suffering underneath Mikey, not daring to flinch or make another sound with her eyes squeezed shut.

Gerard decided it was now or never as he took a deep, shuddery breath and pushed toward what he had been eyeing. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and lunged into the puddle with a throaty scream, trying to ignore the utterly grotesque fact he was now bathing in the remains of his sister.

Gerard watched as Mikey's attention snapped from Donna to himself and her snout creased in a sneer before she pushed off Donna and instead started on her way toward Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened in terror as he watched her near him, closer and closer. He had no choice. It was either her or him and he really wished to God he would never have had to make this decision. He wished it would never have had to come down to this.

But in the moments that Mikey stalked toward him, he looked her right in the eyes and realised, once and for all, this was not his sister. This was not the person he grew up with. This was not his best friend. This was a monster. A pure, cold-blooded monster. And that was what he tried to convince himself of as he reached out for the pocket knife; his only salvation. But as he did so, Mikey made the jump and dug her claws into Gerard's chest, pinning him down. Gerard howled in agony as blood seeped from the cuts. He pushed up against Mikey, hands pressed against her snout, trying to push her away from him as she tried to lock her jaw around his throat.

"No! Fuck you!" He cried, teeth ground together and face hot and red as he pushed against the creature with all his might. "You killed my sister you fucking bitch!" He dug his nails into its skin and the creature pulled back slightly, yipping in pain. Gerard took that momentary distraction to release one of his hands from around its snout and reached up once again to grab the pocket knife. He strained, finger clawing for the weapon, when he finally felt his fingertips brush against the metal.

He let out a final, guttural scream as he stretched out one last time and gripped the pocket knife in his hand. "This is for Mikey!" He cried, tears streaming down his face as he scrambled to press the button on the side, but his hold on the creature's snout faltered for a single moment, which gave it enough time to lunge forward and clamp its teeth around Gerard's shoulder.

In that moment, Gerard saw stars. The pain was intense and he felt as though he could pass out but he pushed and pushed through. He couldn't let it win. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt. He would make damn fucking sure of it.

That was when he heard noises in the near distance. Through blurred vision, he could just about make out people. A group of people moving towards them.

He blinked back the clouds in his vision and made out a familiar face that was fronting the group.

Dallon.

And Pete was right beside him.

There was a bunch of other people Gerard could barely make out behind them all.

But there was Ray.

And- and Frank. Frank was there. Frank _came_.

Filled with a sudden burst of anger toward this creature, and a sense of determination, he pushed through the pain, knowing it would heal faster than normal. He knew he had to be the one to do this.

The fact that his friends were here was enough to tip him over the edge. He knew that if he let himself be killed right now, if he just gave into the pain and let himself fall slack, his friends would get hurt. Someone else would die.

"No!" He yelled out and with a final struggle, he flicked the blade open and just as the creature bit down against his shoulder, deepening the bite, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the blade with one last surge of strength right into her abdomen, twisting as he went.

He watched as he creature's eyes went from narrowed to slack. He watched as it looked right into his eyes, right _through_ him. Those black orbs, sucking him in like a void. He was hit with a wave of sudden guilt, and slight relief. But mostly guilt. He saw the look on the animal's face in in its final moment, it looked... Docile. All the anger and terror had been wiped away from its features, replaced by something akin to stupefaction. Or disbelief. If he had to make a guess. Like the creature couldn't believe it could have been defeated, and by such a measly weapon, too. Like the creature had felt itself somewhat immortal up until the point Gerard proved it wrong. Up until the point he stuck that blade right into its lung.

He watched as the light was sucked out of the creature and dug the blade in deeper, eyes streaming with tears as he silently apologised to it. He watched the black eyes glaze over and the body went from slack to limp, falling right on top of him, with its teeth still hooked inside his shoulder. 

Gerard gasped as the breath was knocked out of him from the weight pressing onto him. He felt the way the creature gasped for breath through its punctured lung, feeling hot air against his face and hair and feeling its tongue go slack against him. He felt it up until the moment it drew its last, struggling breath.

Gerard's head was ringing with a sharp sound as he fell slack to the ground, his hand unwrapping from around the blade which was pressed between himself and the cadaver.

Gerard felt nothing anymore.

There was sounds coming from around him, but inside it was silent. A strange, lonely silence that was starting to settle itself comfortably inside him, overtaking the part of him that was labelled 'Mikey Way'.

He felt his heart slow down, gradually, his chest heaving slightly as he spluttered up blood from his mouth. He vaguely felt weight lifting off his body. His chest felt lighter, but so did his head. 

He could finally breath.

He vaguely heard his name being called. He vaguely felt arms wrap around him, arms putting pressure on his shoulder, arms searching his body for more wounds.

He felt wetness against his face. He felt himself take a drawn out breath of air; a deep, satisfying breath that he hadn't been able to take in a while. Something where the oxygen he took in reached deep inside him, filling him up completely before letting it all out in one, draw out blow.

He could finally breathe, he realised before giving into the exhaustion he felt, right as his leaden eyelids fluttered shut and everything went dark.

*************

 


	24. You Got My Name, You Got My Number

 

*********

Fear.

That's what drives an animal's killer instinct.

Animals attack out of fear.

They hurt and maim out of fear.

It's never about _wanting_ to do it. It's always a last resort. Something they warn you of before they even attempt to go for the kill. They always act to avoid conflict.

This was what Dallon had told Gerard when he'd come to and cried, drowning in guilt. Irrational guilt, but guilt all the same.

But the fear.

It stems from somewhere.

Mikey was scared. She was scared, and that fear was what consumed her. Right up until the moment she left this world as Gerard knew her. Right up until she was taken by the animal that had been residing inside her all this time, waiting to come out.

That creature was almost like a personification of all her fear.

That's what Dallon was trying to convince him of, but Gerard wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Maybe he was just trying to console him.

But Gerard did know that it was the right thing to do, although he couldn't help but be weighed down by his conscience.

He had taken a life.

And it was the worst thing he had ever felt. Nothing compared to it.

"Gerard." Dallon reached over and placed a comforting hand on Gerard's arm from beside him. "There's something you need to understand." Dallon explained to an unresponsive Gerard. "I've been doing this for a long time. The things i've seen... I know what the virus does to people. It _changes_ them, but only if they let it. If you have enough willpower, enough _want_ , you can pull yourself through. _You_ can control it."

Gerard hadn't moved from his spot. Not from the moment he came to on Frank's couch, surrounded by a bunch of faces, some familiar and some not. Although he didn't have the strength or stamina to want to question what was happening. His throat was fucked in. He could barely talk, so instead, he thought. He lost himself to his own head for a while. He let everyone take care of him while he sat stock still.

He let Ray tip a glass of water into his mouth and he guzzled down the entire thing, set completely on automatic. He let Ryan clean up his wound. He let Frank take him upstairs, get him changed into new, clean clothes. He let Frank hold him, try to soothe him. All the while, everyone was talking to him, or at him. But he never once responded. How could he go on as normal, just having conversations like a totally normal person would on a daily basis? How could he do that knowing someone he loved was no longer in this world with him?

How could he do _anything_ without thinking about Mikey? How could he sleep at night knowing she was gone?

Or, for that matter, how could he do any of these _normal_ things when he knew he was no longer _normal_?

What was he supposed to do now?

Where did he go from here?

Frank squeezed Gerard's thigh reassuringly, and Gerard registered it, but he didn't acknowledge it.

Mrs Way was still passed out. After everything that had happened, she just lost it. And everyone was giving her space. Nobody dared wake her for fear of what she would do once she regained consciousness.

She'd just witnessed her firstborn turn into a werewolf, then get stabbed to death by her second-born. That was something which would take some time to recover from.

Everyone watched Gerard with sympathetic faces. Everyone apart from the two unfamiliar faces that he couldn't care to remember the names of.

"Dallon, we need to get moving. It's been long enough, let's just wrap this up." The taller one with glasses spoke. "Tell the kid what's going to happen."

Dallon sighed and sent the two of them a look, mentally telling them to give him a little time.

"Wait, what _is_ going to happen?" Frank questioned, his arm around Gerard tightening a smidgeon.

"I just- I need to get through to Gerard before any of that. Just give me a second, okay?" he addressed the room and everyone grew silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Gerard, look. Before we start talking business, I just need you to know that what you did was the right thing. You took a life to save _lives_. She would have hurt so many people if you hadn't done what you did. And I know she was your sister, but... But that creature; that wasn't your sister. She hadn't been in control, not for a while, now. So what i'm saying is... you need to know that _You_ didn't kill Mikey. _Mikey_ killed Mikey."

Gerard blinked slightly at that. He _knew_ it was the right thing. But he also knew that doing the right thing sucked balls, sometimes. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. A fucking lot, might he add.

Dallon sighed deeply, watching a stray tear leak down Gerard's face.

Frank nibbled on his lip nervously as he reached forward and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Gee." He whispered. "Gee, if you're listening, then I need you to know that Dallon's right. You did what you had to. You _saved_ people. You're basically a hero, Gee." Frank caressed Gerard's cheek, tilting his head so their eyes finally met.

Frank leaned forward, resting his head against Gerard's forehead, his breath fanning Gerard's lips. "I'm sorry about what she did to you. What she made you do. And I need you to know that I love you." He gripped the nape of Gerard's neck with his other hand.

"It sucks, losing someone you love. So if you need to cry, then cry. Hell, fucking break shit. Get angry. Do _something_ , but please don't just sit there and stare into nothingness. You're kinda freaking me out." Frank's lip twitched into a half smile as he watched Gerard's eyes drop to his lap.

Frank sucked in a deep breath. "I thought i'd lost you. When you walked away from me. That was the most pain i'd ever felt." He wrapped his hand around Gerard's wrist before raising his hand and pressing Gerard's palm against the left side of his chest, right where his heart would be. "Right here. It hurt so bad, Gee. You can't ever do that to me again. I need you. I need my Gerard." He whispered before leaning forward and pressing a soft, chaste kiss against Gerard's lips.

Gerard let himself be kissed. His heartbeat was starting to register in his own ears. He could feel it set in a smooth rhythm.

_Ba bum._

_Ba bum._

_Ba bum._

He tried to focus on that, instead of everything else. He let himself feel what Frank was feeling. He could feel the love radiating off him. He could feel it and that was when it all came crashing down. With the love came everything else. All other emotions. Like a wall was breaking down. He suddenly didn't feel so numb anymore because he was allowing himself to feel.

And God it sucked. It was amazing but it sucked, too. He felt so much love, but did he deserve it?

After what he'd done, he felt like the worst person alive.

Frank pulled away from him before placing a quick, soft kiss against Gerard's temple and leaning back. He slipped his hand into Gerard's, intertwining their fingers together into his lap. There was a smile set into Frank's features and Gerard would be smiling too, right now, except he just couldn't bring himself to. He felt like he didn't deserve to be happy. Not just yet. He needed time to mourn.

Baby steps.

Dallon sighed again, running a hand through his hair as he, Steve and Evan shared another look.

"Gerard... I've already spoken to Pete about this, but it would be best coming from me." Dallon murmured softly in the quiet room.

Pete, who was standing beside Ryan and Brendon, was nibbling his lower lip in agitation. He dropped his gaze to the floor. After the exchange between Gerard and Frank, he was unsure as to how Gerard would take the news. Pete didn't wholly agree with Dallon, but he understood why it needed to happen. After what had transpired over the course of the day, he was more than certain that this was the right thing for him to do.

All that talk about making the right choice and he was going to practice what he preached. He was going to choose what was right. He knew, deep down, that Dallon wasn't a bad person.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had lost Mikey that was spurring him into making a decision that might not be for the best. He didn't know exactly why, but Pete was feeling the loss too. Not nearly as terribly as Gerard, but he felt a pang in his chest. A sad, lonely pang. As though something was unbalanced in his world. Although he tried to push it down and not dwell on it too much.

Gerard took in a deep shudder of a breath before swallowing back a lump in his throat. He had cried enough for now. He didn't want to break down in a room full of people. He didn't want to look vulnerable.

So instead, he squeezed back Frank's hand, light enough to let him know that he understood Frank. That he was going to take it a minute at a time. He would mourn Mikey's loss in his own way.

"Gerard." Dallon spoke, garnering the boy's attention.

Gerard tilted his head in Dallon's direction, unable to meet anyone's eyes for fear of seeing the sympathy and then breaking down uncontrollably.

So he focused on a spot on the carpet, honing in on the feeling of Frank's thumb smoothing over his knuckles.

"You need to know something. Well, a few things actually, but let's take this bit by bit. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Gerard gulped back a lump in his throat before clearing his throat. "I know you're not really a teacher, Dallon." He attempted to finally speak but it came out broken and scratchy and croaky. It sounded unused. But it was just about clear enough to understand.

"Oh?" Dallon raised his brows, surprised he was now speaking. "And, erh, what else do you know, Gerard?"

Gerard cleared his throat again and thought back to what Mikey had said about him. "Mikey," Gerard's voice cracked at that and he felt tears brimming his eyes but he swallowed them back, taking a moment to collect himself. Gerard felt Frank's head resting on his shoulder, hand smoothing against his lower back and rubbing comfortingly in circular motions.

Gerard cleared his throat and tried again. "She told me that you- you take people who were turned. To some place called..." Gerard furrowed his brows, trying to remember. "The... Institute or something." He murmured. "And it's like some prison for werewolves."

Dallon chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Not exactly. It's nothing like a prison. Rather, it's a safe haven for... _Our_ kind. You'll get to meet people just like you. Make friends. We treat you like guests, rather than prisoners. You'll have your own-"

" _Our_ kind?" Gerard interrupted, brows furrowed in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means... I'm like you and Pete. I was practically raised there and now I work for them. My job is as you said; I bring in people who have been turned but don't worry yourself. We don't hurt infected. We help them. We train you in control methods. It's all very high security so nobody can get in or out if you're scared about hurting people. We have total lockdowns on full moons but other than that, think of the institute as your home."

Gerard smiled humourlessly. "Why are you talking as though i've already agreed to this?" Gerard thought aloud.

Dallon cleared his throat awkwardly, sending Pete a small look.

"Because you wouldn't want to say no, Gerard." Dallon chose his words and tone carefully, trying not to make what he had said sound like some sort of threat.

"And what happens if I say no?" Gerard blinked and tilted his head, turning to finally look Dallon in the face, watching his expression.

"Let's just say when the Government gets wind of you, they won't go... Easy on you. Not like us. The reason I do what I do is to save people from being used as experiments or... Outright shot on sight like they used to do to us. My program helps young werewolves. Keeps us off the streets, but it's just as much for your own safety as it is for others. I need you to understand that, Gerard."

"Wait, you can't just... You can't just _take_ him. You can't just do that! People would know. People would- I mean... What about his ma? Or his father? They wouldn't agree to this! There's no reason they need to go with you. I mean Pete has been completely fine here on his own. He doesn't-" Frank's tone was desperate and perturbed and his grip on Gerard's hand was tightening.

"That's all well and good, but you saw what happened to Mikey. Once the full moon hits on Halloween night, any semblance of control is lost and the animal within takes over completely. We have the means to the security measures we need to take to keep them from hurting anyone."

"But, you can't-"

"Frank." Dallon sighed, annoyed. "What are you going to do then? Keep them locked up in your basement? As strong as that door may be, it's not _nearly_ strong enough to keep in a full grown werewolf. Let alone _two_. I'm trying to reason with you here, I really am. From now on, Gerard and Pete won't be the same. Their lives are different now and they need to live in an environment where their needs can be catered to. You're still in high school kid. You can't take on that responsibility. You have your future ahead of you."

"But it won't just be him. He has _us_." Ryan spoke up and Brendon and Ray nodded in agreement.

"No way, man. I just got my best friend back after I thought he was dead or something. You can't just take him away." Brendon all but demanded.

"Yeah, and what about the lives _they_ have? What about _their_ futures?" Ray frowned.

"We have a licenced schooling facility for their kind. Gerard and Peter will be able to continue their academic careers and graduate in whatever they wish to do." Dallon explained.

"Fuck school, what about _us?_ What about family and friends? What about that, huh?" Frank murmured. The thought of losing Gerard was making his heart palpitate. He could feel a lump form in his throat at the thought.

"Guys." Pete breathed, defeated. "We can't stay here. Gerard, _we_ can't stay here. Unless you want to end up hurting the people you love. You saw what it did to- to your sister," Pete gulped as he moved toward Gerard. "I don't know about you, but I know I don't ever want to end up like that. And Dallon, h-he said he can help us."

Gerard didn't know what to do with this information. He did know that he couldn't stay here. He knew exactly what the virus had done to Mikey and he most certainly did not want to end up like that. He did not want to lose himself. But essentially, if he agreed to this, he'd be losing himself because he'd have to leave everything behind. Every _one_. His parents, who would have a tough time with Mikey being gone as it was. Gerard would be their lifeline.

 _Frank_.

He couldn't leave Frank. It would kill him inside. It would kill them _both_.

But if he stayed, then he would end up hurting him a lot worse. He could lose control and... And... he didn't want to even think about that.

He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"How long?" Gerard croaked at Dallon.

Dallon took a moment to realise what he was asking. "I- It's not a matter of time that can be measured. Everyone works at their own pace and-"

" _How. Long_." Gerard repeated the question and Dallon sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"It could be years, likely-"

"No fuckin' way." Frank shook his head and stood up, hand still intertwined with Gerard's. Frank tugged on Gerard's hand, bringing him up with him.

"This isn't up for debate, Frank." Dallon warned as he stood up himself. "This is a matter of life or death. Now, for the last time, i'm not _asking_. I'm _telling_. It's taking me an awful amount of energy to be _nice_ about this. I'm being cooperative, and I suggest you do the same. I could just as easily drag the two of them out of here if I wanted to. But I want them to come willingly because I would much rather avoid any sort of confrontation. Wouldn't want to start things off on the wrong foot, would we?"

"If I do this..." Gerard started.

"No way, Gee, you can't-"

"If I do this," Gerard spoke louder over Frank's voice, drowning him out, "Then do I still get to see everyone? Do they get to see me?"

"Gerard..." Dallon started. "It's not as easy as that. Everything is on total lockdown. The location is not disclosable. And even so, it is quite the journey."

"But... they wouldn't tell _anyone_. Like, who would they tell?" Gerard pleaded.

Dallon shook his head. "It's not about that. It's the rules we've set in place, Gerard. If people started finding out about this, then it would not be good. Besides, it's not me who dictates these things. You'd have to take it up with my boss and trust me when I say, you would be better off trying to bargain with a bag of potatoes."

Gerard pondered what Dallon was saying. He had been ready to up and leave with Mikey, but that was because he felt he had no other choice at the time. But now, what were his other options? He knew if he said no, Dallon would just end up forcefully taking him and probably give him no time to say goodbye to his loved ones.

He should just make this easier on the both of them. He couldn't stay here, in Bailey Downs, when he was unsure of himself.

This was the right thing to do.

Gerard took a deep breath and turned to Frank, hand pulled up to caress the shorter teenager's face. "Frank." Gerard started, voice low. He tried to keep it level but it was getting harder with the way Frank was looking at him with those huge, brown eyes.

"Gerard, no-" He watched as Frank shook his head, hand tightening around Gerard's in a vice grip, as though Gerard would run away if he held on too loosely.

"Frankie." Gerard started again. "This is only temporary. You _know_ I can't stay here, not when i'm like this. I wish... I really fucking wish things could have been different."

"Gerard don't say that. Don't you dare say goodbye. Not after everything." Frank trembled, chest moving rapidly as his heart rate sped up and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Frank, I love you. But I promise, we'll see each other again."

"No, fuck this." Frank blinked away tears. "I'm coming with you." He lifted his chin, addressing Dallon head on.

"Frank, you can't come with us. It's a dangerous place for humans." Dallon shook his head.

"Fine. Then turn me or something. I'm not staying here, all alone. There's nothing here for me. Not if you're gone, Gee." Frank practically begged and Gerard could feel tears pricking at his eyes again. He could juts agree to this. He could let Frank come with him.

But that would be wrong. It would be wrong and _selfish_ of him.

"Frank." Gerard choked. "You're delusional. I couldn't do that to you." He smoothed the pads of his fingers against Frank's jaw, watching as Frank leaned into his touch.

"I don't care. I don't care because if it means I can be with you then i'll do it." Frank murmured.

Gerard sighed in annoyance. "Frank, you don't want this. You're being an idiot right now. I know that if you did it, you'd regret it so much. And you're forgetting that you _do_ have something here. You have family. You have Ray and Ryan and Brendon. Y-you have your brother, too. Where would your brother be without you to look after him, hm?" Gerard rubbed his thumb along Frank's lower lip, smoothing it along the cold metal of his lip ring.

"I-"

"Frank. You can't do this _just_ for me. I-I would never be able to live with myself if you made that decision. It hurts, Frank. It hurts me too, but I know it would hurt so much more if you made a decision you would regret. And- and it would hurt me if you left your life here just to waste your days on me. You _can_ make something of yourself, Frankie. I _know_ you can. You're so talented on guitar and like you should give Ray's band a chance and..." Gerard felt the tears stinging his eyes now because this was it. This was their goodbye. He sniffled and pulled his sleeved hand up to wipe away a couple of stray tears. "I believe in you. And I love you so much that it hurts. So I don't want to see this bullshit about having nothing when you have your whole life ahead of you. This feeling of loneliness, and hopelessness; it will all pass. You might think life is pretty shitty or something right now, but some day you'll look back at yourself and you'll think about how silly and trivial all your problems were. You'll laugh about it."

"Gee..." Frank snivelled.

"And you have such a big heart, Frank. You have so much love to give. It would be a shame to waste it all on me." Gerard used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear off Frank's cheek.

"Gerard, for God's sake would you let me speak now? _You're_ the only idiot here. I wouldn't be wasting my love on you, you know why? Because it's a damn privilege to love someone like you." Frank pulled Gerard's hand up to his lips, pressing them against his knuckles. "You're amazing, and kind, and caring, and sweet, and beautiful... God, you're so beautiful." He breathed before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Gerard's neck. "And I there's no way I could love someone else the way I love you, because you... Fuck this will sound so corny." Frank laughed, giggling slightly, "Because you stole it all. You have my heart in the palm of your hand. Please don't crush it."

There was a soft sniffling sound coming from their left and Gerard turned to see Ryan wiping at his teary eyes with his fingers. "This is... This is so heart-breaking." He stammered.

Gerard noted how Brendon was, too, teary eyed. "What? I have something in my eye." He blinked and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Gerard was crying as well, without even realising. God, he'd cried so much, he should be all cried out by now but apparently not.

"Are we nearly done here?" Evan sighed, checking the time on his phone. Dallon sent Evan a warning look, telling him to go a little easier on the kid. Evan rolled his eyes and let out a huff of breath. "You have about ten more minutes then we have to go. That's all, kiddo."

Frank gripped Gerard's face in his hands at that, reaching up on his tiptoes to press their tear-stained lips together. Gerard could feel the cold, wet saltiness as their lips melded together and they kissed as though this was their last time, because it most likely was. They didn't know when they would see each other again.

So Gerard kissed Frank with just as much fervour. They kissed until their lungs screamed for oxygen and their lips were rubbed red and raw. They kissed with so much heated intensity that Gerard didn't know where he ended and Frank began.

Everyone seemed to turn away slightly, trying to avoid looking at the display of affection due to the air of awkwardness surrounding them, trying to give them as much privacy as they could, all but Ryan who was watching them and squealing with tears brimming his eyes.

But Frank and Gerard didn't care. They kissed as though nobody was watching them, until Gerard finally pulled away to gasp for air, his forehead pressed against Frank's. He could barely speak, his lips felt all tingly and numb and his heart felt like it would explode in his chest.

"I love you." Gerard breathed against Frank's lips, their noses pressed together.

"I love you." Frank repeated before pressing another lingering kiss against Gerard's lips. "Fuck, I don't know if I can let you go." Frank stammered and Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's one last time, silencing him.

He mustered a smile, for Frank, trying to push down how shitty he felt right now. He wanted Frank to remember him like this. Just, happy.

It took a lot of willpower before Gerard was even able to tug his hand out of Frank's hold. He took a deep breath and moved toward his friends. "I'm going to miss you guys." Gerard forced back the tears he had worked so hard in keeping at bay. He pulled his arms out and Ray and Ryan leaned in, wrapping their arms around him a group hug.

"We'll miss you, too." Ray murmured against Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard reached up and ran his fingers through ray's curly, mop of hair. He was quite astonished to find it was a lot silkier than he had imagined.

"What are you doing, Gerard?" Ray mused.

Gerard blushed crimson, realising this was more than invading his personal space a little. "I dunno, I just always wanted to do that." He smiled.

Ryan sobbed into Gerard's neck. "Oh God that was just heart-breaking to watch. You're like, soulmates or something. I just can't _deal_." He cried.

"You seem more broken down about this than _me_." Gerard joked and Ryan gave him a sheepish grin.

"Can you blame me? I'm a romantic at heart." He smiled and Gerard reached out to adjust Ryan's bandana so it was straight against his head.

"I know." He turned to look at Brendon. "Keep this one happy. If you dare break his heart, i'll come back here and... Well i'll do _something_. And you wouldn't like it." Gerard attempted a playful threat but he was terrible even at that.

Brendon giggled at him, shaking his head. "You have my word, captain." He wrapped an arm around Ryan and pulled him against his side, nuzzling his face into Ryan's neck. Gerard watched the exchange with a sweet smile, knowing he wouldn't have this.

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around his stomach and Gerard gasped in shock before realising it was Frank. He turned around in his arms and Frank leaned in to press kisses against Gerard's jaw.

"Fuck, I can't do it. I can't let you go." Frank breathed.

Gerard sighed deeply, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yes you can. I-I don't want this either but... But with time it will get easier. God, i'm going to miss you so much." Gerard sucked in a sharp breath as their lips connected once again.

"We've gotta go. _Now_." Evan commanded and Frank refused to let go of Gerard.

"You better fucking call me every night. I swear to God Gerard." Frank muffled against Gerard's shirt.

Gerard let out a small laugh. "I will. I promise. Every single day. I'll call you until you get sick of hearing my voice." Gerard murmured softly.

"That could never happen." Frank sniffled.

Dallon had to practically pry Frank's arms away from the younger teenager.

Gerard was pulled toward the front door by Dallon and he turned around to face his friends one last time. This was it.

So this was how it ended.

This wasn't what he had hoped for. This wasn't what he had imagined.

He watched as Pete said his goodbyes and Gerard mentally smiled at the way he hugged Brendon in that _bro-hug_ sort of way where they awkwardly slapped each other's backs. He could have sworn he saw tears in Pete's eyes but that could have just been the lighting.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath, giving Frank one last longing look, a smile tugged at his lips before he turned around and followed the men to the car that was waiting in the driveway.

There was a swift pitter-patter of feet down the driveway and Gerard turned around at the sound before his lungs froze in his abdomen.

How could he have been about to leave without even so much as a goodbye to his own mother?

"Gerard..." She'd definitely looked better. Her makeup was all smudged and her clothes were still dirty and soiled. Her hair was mussed up, strands sticking out of the neat bun she'd had it up in. Her eyes looked old and they rested atop eye bags that made her look as though she hadn't slept well for months.

"Ma." Gerard could no longer keep it together and he broke down, shrugging out of Dallon's hold before running up to his mother and grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Gerard." She sobbed and Gerard buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, tears staining her shirt.

"I feel like i've just woken up from a-a horrible nightmare. Please tell me i'm dreaming." She stammered.

But Gerard could barely bring himself to speak, once again. "Ma." He choked, pulling her away at arm's length. "I- I wish I could, but... M-Mikey. She's gone."

Mrs Way pressed her hand over her mouth, as though she was in shock all over again. Like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh God, no." She sobbed, heaving, gasping for breath.

Gerard pressed his hands against her face, holding her in place. "Ma, it... I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry it had to end this way, God I-I wish it could have been different. But I... can't stay. If I stay, I might do what Mikey did and I might hurt people. I might hurt _you_." Gerard sniffled, fingers pressed under her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I love you so much, but I gotta leave, ma."

"No, I already lost Mikey I can't lose you too." She looked so broken and Gerard wanted to just hold her until it all went away.

"You won't ever lose me, ma. You couldn't even if you tried." Gerard attempted a smile. "I'm still here. I just won't be _here_ , with you. But it's better this way. If I ever hurt you... I couldn't ever forgive myself. You understand, right?" Gerard blinked back the tears and Donna nodded. She knew what he was saying. She knew, after what she had seen with Mikey, that she had to let him go. As much as it pained her.

Gerard leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead, hands smoothing over her hair. "I love you, ma. I'll miss you." He snivelled and Donna held back another round of sobs, her chest jumping with hiccups. Gerard pulled away from his mother's hold and sent her a reassuring smile.

He looked behind her and saw Frank, running towards him, one last time. He was tackled in another bear hug, face pressed into Gerard's hair.

"I love you, Gee. Don't fuckin' forget that." Frank murmured and Gerard let out a small giggle, despite himself.

"I know." He smiled. "Do me a favour, take care of my ma for me. She'll need a strong, responsible man around, now that i'll be gone." He purred playfully. He breathed Frank in, the scent of burning pinewood filling his senses.

Maybe it was the werewolf thing kicking in because he'd never smelled that on Frank before. It was an almost intoxicating scent, something he couldn't get enough of. Much like Frank. He sucked in one last breath before releasing Frank.

"I will." Frank nodded. "I'd do anything for you." He gazed up at Gerard, all puppy-dog-eyed and Gerard couldn't hold himself back from leaning in and pressing a kiss to the tip of Frank's nose.

"I know." Gerard murmured softly before releasing a very reluctant Frank.

It took all he had to turn away from the people he loved. With every step he took, he felt a hammer come down against his chest, shattering it piece by piece.

He felt himself get ushered into the backseat of a black Range Rover, with tinted windows to boot.

Gerard wiped at the tears as Pete settled himself into the seat beside him. He watched everyone through the windows, knowing they couldn't see him and he finally let the tears flow full force, no longer swallowing back the lump in his throat. He stared until they had pulled out of the driveway and driven off the street, past the sign at the beginning of town that read _'Thanks for Staying. See You Again Soon'_.

There was silence in the car, save for the radio on in the background playing today's top hits or some bullshit that Gerard couldn't stand.

He hadn't realised he hadn't moved a single muscle when Pete cleared his throat beside Gerard, who turned to give him his full attention.

Gerard wiped at his tear-stained face with the back of his sleeve.

"So... I- erh, I never got to... You know. Properly apologise or whatever, so i'll do it now, seeing as we're probably going to be spending a lot more time together than you had anticipated." Pete murmured awkwardly and Gerard blinked at him in silence.

"I'm sorry about Mikey. I should have done-"

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head. "No, stop." He cut him off. "You don't have to apologise for anything. What happened wasn't anybody's fault." Gerard hiccupped. "So don't beat yourself up about it. I know it's easier said than done but to start, don't apologise to me when you have nothing to apologise for. Nobody could save her. Not even you." Gerard spoke quietly, hands pulling at loose strands on his ripped jeans.

Pete nodded, his gaze dropped into his own lap.

"If- you know... if you feel like you need to... Mourn. Then I won't judge you." Gerard murmured awkwardly, still picking at the loose strands.

"What are you talking about?" Pete furrowed his brows together slightly, looking up at Gerard through his lashes.

Gerard sighed deeply. He didn't feel up to talking right now, if anything, he was overcome with a wave of exhaustion and he curled in on himself, eyes closed and head leaning against the window. "I'll tell you, someday. Right now, I need to sleep." Gerard murmured, feeling himself being pulled in already.

Pete didn't press him about it, not really wanting to hit the wrong buttons when Gerard had been through so much in such a short amount of time. So he let it go and settled himself into his own seat, eyes closed.

As Gerard was pulled into the state of unconsciousness, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Frank.

They would see each other again. Gerard would see to that.

But for now, he would be waiting on that call and for now, that would be enough.

*************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end........
> 
> Or is it??
> 
> I shall be revisiting these character's very soon for a sequel. Updates shall be on my Wattpad most likely, but i'm currently working on a couple of fics over there. Shall post them onto here once they have been completed.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed or whatever. I'm sorry if you hated this ending pls don't kill me lol. Alrighty. Than you for wasting your time on this shit fic, if you even get to the end lol.
> 
> All the love ❤❤❤


End file.
